Unspoken
by faded colors
Summary: There was always something about him that made her stay. Keiko knew it would never be simple with Goku, but she couldn't get away. Goku/OC
1. First Meeting

**CHAPTER 1: First Meeting**

* * *

><p>The wind was fierce on Papaya Island that afternoon. The waves lapped hungrily along the shore, only to be pushed back to start their quest over again. The palm trees swayed violently, their trunks working hard to keep them from toppling over. The beaches were empty, due to the sand that would spiral into small twisters before dispersing everywhere. Papaya was full of tourists this time of year, but only a few of them dared to venture outside. The residents didn't seem to mind so much, in fact it was almost nice to not have all the tourists out and about. Some had been here for weeks, others just a few days, all in anticipation for the 21st World Marital Arts Tournament. It was great revenue for the island, especially now that the tournament would be held every three years instead of five. But today, four days before the tournament preliminaries, not much revenue would be made due to the wind forcing people inside.<p>

One small girl braved the wind though; she never minded it very much. Her black hair went down to her shoulders, her bangs overgrown and swooped lazily to the side. She was tall for only being ten, and her shoulders would be slumped forward due to her awkward height. Her eyes were light blue, large and round, and today they were glancing down at the swaying grass. Her light pink clothes were a size too large for her, and as she stretched the extra fabric flapped in the wind.

"Hey daddy," she called, her small voice being carried by the wind. Her father sat outside on a lawn chair, his baseball cap threatening to be blown away. He was a slim man, tall with wispy hair and blue eyes like his daughter. He was reading the paper, which was filled with information about the upcoming tournament.

"Yes?" he didn't even look up, sensing where his daughter's voice came from. He had once been a great martial artist, until a horrible back injury had forced him to stop his training, but he held on to his techniques, and vowed to never let them go.

"Do you think one day," she paused to push the hair out of her face, "That one day I could be in the Tournament?"

Her father's laugh rang out, and the girl's eyes narrowed into slits, feeling that he was mocking her. He lowered the newspaper to see the angry look on his daughter's face before gently pushing himself up and walking towards her. She glared up at him, her hands balled up at her sides while her pink clothes fluttered around her small frame.

"Keiko," he said gently, squatting down to be face to face with her, and placing his hands on her shoulders, "You can do anything you set your mind to."

Her eyes rolled, she was too young to grasp what he was saying, so instead of pushing it he simply chuckled. "Yes, Keiko, you could be in the Tournament," he said, causing her eyes to light up with joy. She latched onto him, hugging him tightly, even causing him slight pain due to her grip. "You could probably even win with that grip," he huffed, causing her to let go of him.

"Sorry daddy," she mumbled, knowing how she had to be gentle with him because of his back.

"It's okay sweetheart," he stood up, leaning back slightly until his back popped and then readjusting his posture, "You ready?"

"Of course," she set her heels down and took her fighting stance. Her father's face turned serious as he slowly entered his stance. He was about to make the first move, until her voice stopped him.

"Wait!" she called out, "Can we pretend we are in the Tournament?" she asked bashfully, feeling childish.

"And now fighting," her father's voice went an octave lower, causing Keiko to giggle, "Keiko and her opponent Haru!" he let his name ring out before settling back into his fighting stance.

It did not take long for Keiko to charge, her quickness causing her to end up behind her father before he could take notice. She was always training, always hoping to be as good as he was, but in reality she already was, and at such a young age too. She never thought her attacks through though, which would always give Haru the upper hand. He caught her small fist mid punch, and with one swift movement threw her the other direction. She managed to land on her feet, skidding a few inches back. Her face was set in stone, as much fun as sparring with her father was, she took it very seriously. The wind blew in her direction, causing her to stagger backwards due to the gust that smashed against her body. She reset her feet, before beginning another charge, not taking a moment to take a breath. Haru chuckled, his daughter was so quick to come at him, never thinking, only attacking. He dodged her attack easily, her fists flailing in the air as she came to a gentle landing on the swaying grass.

"Don't get angry, just concentrate," Haru said, seeing the frustration swelling in his daughters eyes. She let out a puff of air, letting her shoulders fall back to a relaxed position, and closing her eyes. She took in two deep breathes, her eyes still closed, and her small body not moving a muscle.

Haru heard a small rustle in the grass, and as he looked over he saw two boys off in the distance, watching them. They wore bright orange suits, which stood out against the green of the surroundings. He turned his attention back to his daughter, whose eyes were still closed. He figured he had given her enough time, so in a moment he began rushing towards her. He knew that she should know better than to let her guard down, and she did. She maneuvered her way around his attack, landing a swift kick to his legs, causing him to stumble. If she had kicked a little harder he would have come fallen down, but she knew to never be too rough, because of his back. Haru let out a laugh as he caught his balance, turning over his shoulder to see his little girl smiling.

"You win this one Keiko," his back was beginning to hurt, so he decided to call it a match. He glanced over towards the window to see his wife washing dishes, eyeing him carefully, as if saying _'don't hurt yourself'_. He gave her a small smile, which she returned, and then continued with the dishes.

"Woah!" a small voice rang through the area, causing Keiko to snap her head to see who had been watching her fight. Haru knew who it must have been though, one of the little boys who had been watching them. Keiko looked back at her father, wide-eyed, and confused as to where the voice had come from, her hair blocking her vision as it was blown about.

"Over there," he said, before pointing towards the two boys, both who were now sprinting towards them. She took a step backwards, taking quick glances between her father and the two approaching boys, frantically pushing the hair out of her face. She had never been good with other children, always much too shy and awkward for her own good.

She looked at the window, her beautiful mother still washing dishes. Keiko could only wish to be as pretty as her mom, Kaya. Kaya had long black hair, with pure chocolate eyes. She was short, slender, and had grace beyond measure, and was never shy. She had the confidence Keiko wanted, and right now all Keiko wanted to do was run inside the house to avoid the strangers heading their way. Her feet began moving backwards, slowly heading towards the small yellow house, but it was too late.

"That was great, are you two martial artists?"

Keiko looked to see a boy standing right in front of her father. His eyes were large, bright, brown, and vibrant. His hair looked as if he had just rolled out of bed, black and sticking up and swaying along with the win. He was shorter than her, wearing an orange gi, tied with a black belt. Soon another boy ran up, out of breath, and placing his hands on his knees.

"Goku!" he was huffing and puffing, so different from the spiky haired boy, "You're being rude!" This boy was bald, slightly shorter than the first boy, but wearing the same outfit. "Sorry sir," he was now talking to Haru, and took a bow while the first followed suit, "You have to excuse my friend, he…"

Keiko stopped hearing what the bald boy was saying, as she turned around to gaze at her mom through the window. She began debating whether she should still try to get away, or just stay here with her father. She looked forward again, and turned her eyes towards her small hands. Even though the boys were shorter than her, she knew they must be older by the way they acted. She was...ten, so she wiggled all ten of her fingers. So they were probably at least a year older than her, probably two, she glanced back up at them, before looking back down at her hands. She wondered where they came from, and why they were now standing on her front yard.

"Hello!" his voice startled her, causing her to jump, and her face to redden.

"Hi," she whispered, looking at the boy with the black hair.

"I'm Goku," a silly grin appeared on his face, which caused Keiko's face to redden even more.

"I'm Keiko," her voice had gotten smaller; she was surprised they even heard her.

"Hello Keiko, my name is Krillin, nice to meet you," the bald one stuck his hand out, much more polite than Goku. She shook it loosely, before pulling her hand back and looking up at her father.

"Who do we have here?" Kaya's mellifluous voice flew through the wind, and relief washed over Keiko. She always felt better when she had her mom around to talk for her.

Both boys straightened up, before taking a small bow, and introducing themselves. Keiko's mother smiled, the wind causing her long dress to billow. She looked so confident, beautiful, everything Keiko wanted to be. Keiko awkwardly tugged at her pink outfit, now realizing how it hung on her. She let out a sigh, realizing it wasn't going to get any better, and looked up to see Goku staring at her. Her face flushed, and she looked down immediately.

"Would you boys like to join us for some lunch?" Kaya asked, and both of the boy's eyes lit up, shaking their head 'yes', causing another smile to come to Kaya's face.

Keiko's stomach churned as she watched the boys follow her mother into their small house. She looked up at her father as if to say _'can we please just stay out here?_'. "C'mon," her father said, placing his hand on her shoulder and pushing her towards the house. A million thoughts ran through her head, like what would they all talk about? What did they think of her? Why couldn't she just relax and not be so shy? Keiko let out another long breath of air, her palms getting sweaty and her face still flushed.

"So what are you boys doing out here in this weather?" Kaya asked, as she worked over the stove. Haru went to sit at the table next to the boys, leaving Keiko standing awkwardly by the door.

"We are out training for the tournament," Krillin lifted his head proudly, his hands folded neatly on the table. Keiko's eyes went wide and she rushed to the table, throwing her hands down on the hard wood.

"You two are going to be in the tournament?" Amazement flooded her voice as she looked at the two boys seated at her table. They only looked to be a couple of years older than her, how could they possibly be fighting in the tournament?

"Yup!" Krillin grinned, "If we get through the preliminaries," his grin softened, and he looked down, the confidence slightly fading.

"We trained with Master Roshi," Goku chimed in, his eyes switching between Keiko and the stove. Haru's mouth slightly dropped when he heard this, and Keiko rushed to sit in the chair next to her father.

"Do you know who that is Daddy?"

"You two trained with the legendary Master Roshi?" he asked, and both boys nodded. "Well then I am sure both of you will make it through the preliminaries," he smiled, causing both of the boys to look at each other and smile.

"Are you a Master, Mister?" Goku asked, raising his head to look up at Haru, who let out a hearty chuckle.

"Oh no," he continued laughing, "No, I used to train in martial arts, but I hurt my back," his laughter stopped as the dull pain radiated through his back. Goku's mouth formed a small 'o', as Keiko turned her head away to look at her mom. She hated how much pain her father was in, and how he could not do what he loved most –train. Even at this young age, she knew that he was living through her, that he had wanted a son to train, and this was why she tried so hard. She would live up his expectations, and make him proud, she just simply had to.

"You were pretty impressive out there though," Krillin said, causing the smile to reappear on Haru's face.

"Yeah, I wish we could spar with you!" Goku's eyes went wide at the idea, and Kaya turned around to see what her husband would say.

"I'm sorry boys, but I'm in no shape for that, but perhaps my daughter would like to spar with you."

Keiko's head snapped to look up at her father, a smug grin on his face. Her face went instantly red, and she motioned him to come closer. "No," is all she whispered in his ear. He moved away from her before nodding his head 'yes' and ruffling her hair.

"I don't know," Goku said, sinking down in his chair.

"Why?" Haru inquired.

"She's a," he paused, shifting his gaze, "A _girl_."

"What?" Keiko's small voice rose as she stood up on the wooden chair. "Just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't fight!" she whined, causing both Goku and Krillin to lean away from her.

"But I don't want to _hurt_ you," Goku said, causing Keiko to roll her eyes dramatically.

"Just cause you're a boy **does not** mean you are stronger than me," she sat back down and folded her arms. She hated how people thought she couldn't fight because she was a girl. The other girls would make fun of her for it, saying how she should just be a boy.

"Okay children," Kaya turned around, holding a large, steaming pot of rice, "We can talking about fighting after lunch," she walked to the table, placing the heavy pot gently in the center of the table. "Let me go get the chicken, and you all can start serving yourselves."

As soon as those words left her mouth, Goku and Krillin attacked the bowl, dumping spoonful's onto their plate, repeating their gratitude over and over again. Keiko's eyes went wide as she watched the two boys shovel food into their mouths. She couldn't stop watching them as she delicately ate, she had never met anyone like these two boys, and in a way she knew she never would.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This is my first DBZ fanfiction! This chapter takes place during Dragonball, and in a way the story will follow the series into Dragonball Z. I'm not sure how much this will follow the DBZ storyline, only time will tell.


	2. More Introductions

**CHAPTER 2: More Introductions**

* * *

><p>The wind had yet to settle, just like Keiko's stomach had yet to calm down. She hadn't eaten much lunch, her stomach in knots over the thought of having to spar with Goku and Krillin. She was still mad about Goku not wanting to fight her simply because she was a girl. As she stood next to her mom, helping her dry the dishes, she looked down at her frame. Maybe she could be a boy? She crinkled her nose at the idea, and then looked up at her mom. She wanted to look like her mom, curvy, beautiful, no doubt a girl. But she still wanted to be a fighter; she just didn't want to give up being a girl in order to do so.<p>

"Mom?"

"Uh-huh," her mom continued washing the dishes; giving her daughter a small smile before placing her attention back on the plate in her hand.

"Can I get new clothes?

Kaya put the dish down back into the soapy water, before turning to face her young daughter. Keiko kept her eyes on the rag in her hand, avoiding her mother's gaze. "Keiko," she said before kneeling beside her daughter. Keiko still didn't turn to look at her mom, so Kaya placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder and turned her towards her.

"Why do you want new clothes sweetie?"

"I just," Keiko sighed and dropped the rag, taking a step away from her mom, "I just look like a _boy_!" her arms went wide, showing how the clothes hung on her.

"Sweetie, you are wearing pink."

"It doesn't _matter_ mom! None of the other girls wear clothes like this, _fighting_ clothes. They don't wear loose pants, and shirts, they wear skirts, and sparkles, and flowers, and bows!"

"Do you want to wear sparkles?"

Keiko dropped her arms, sighing before shaking her head 'no'. "Am I a boy mommy?" In a moment Kaya's arms were wrapped around her daughter, holding her close against her shoulder, before pulling away to look her in the eye.

"You are a beautiful girl Keiko, never forget that. And you fighting doesn't make a difference, and what you wear doesn't mean anything, because you are a beautiful, strong girl."

Keiko sniffled, nodding her head yes as her mother rubbed her shoulders. "Now go show those boys what a girl can do," Kaya smiled, patting her daughter's shoulders before standing up, and going back to doing dishes. Keiko stayed by her mom for a few more minutes, before rolling her shoulders back and heading outside.

Her stomach was still in knots, and rumbling from not eating enough at lunch, but she knew she may not be a good socialite, but she knew she was a good fighter. Haru and the boys were standing outside, Krillin and Goku sparring while Haru watched. He would stop them, give them pointers, but there was very little he could tell them. They had been trained by one of the best Masters, and for being so young, they were very talented.

"I don't know Keiko," Haru placed his hands on his hips as he saw his daughter step outside, "These boys are pretty strong," he smiled, hoping his words would light a fire inside of his daughter, and they did. She set her shoulders back, and her hands turned into small fists.

"Okay boys," Haru set his eyes back on Krillin and Goku, "Who's going first?"

It only took a second before Krillin shouted out "Goku!" causing Goku's eyes to go large, and his hand to begin rubbing the back of his head.

"I promise you won't hurt her," Haru whispered in Goku's ear, "She's tough, no worries."

Haru's words made Goku feel better, but he still wasn't a fan of punching a girl. He would figure it out though; he couldn't pass up a chance to practice, especially with the Tournament only four days away. Plus it was nice to spar with someone closer to his own age.

"Well," Goku let out a sigh before taking his fighting stance "Okay!"

Keiko gulped, having never really sparred with anyone besides her father. Her palms were beginning to sweat, causing her to quickly wipe them on the side of her pants before taking her fighting stance. She looked at Goku, and this time really looked at him, not as some strange boy but as an opponent. He was well guarded; she couldn't find a spot to attack. She glanced over at her father and Krillin, both standing off to the side, and in a moment she knew that taking her eyes off of Goku was a big mistake.

She felt a rush of hair swirl past her, almost knocking her down. She instinctively jumped up in the air, searching her surroundings, not being able to find Goku. She landed gently before hearing a noise come from behind her. She spun around to see Goku sticking his tongue out at her and laughing, "Over here!" he called, before placing his hands on his hips and smiling.

Keiko didn't know exactly what to do. She always took fighting so seriously, but now she had the sudden urge to laugh. He was distracting her, her real focus should have been on how fast he was, but instead she just stood there dumbfounded looking at him. "What's wrong?" Goku asked, the smile dropping from his face.

"Oh nothing!" Keiko raised her hands and waved them frantically in front of her, "You're just…silly," she lowered her arms, feeling embarrassed, "Let's just keep on with the fight," she huffed, not wanting to linger on this topic much longer. Goku's eyes once again set to stone, as he got back into his fighting stance.

This time Keiko didn't wait to be the one being attacked. She charged at Goku, who dodge her attack easily, but this time she kept her eye on him and followed him, managing to land a kick in his side. He didn't even seem fazed by it, and Keiko wondered if she had really even hit him, but she did not have time to wonder because soon Goku was charging at her. She was surprised, and had to dodge quickly in order to avoid his oncoming attack. As she was about to land she felt a hand on her foot that pulled her down towards the ground, causing her to land on her back.

"Are you okay?" his voice came from above her. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself lying on the grass, the wind blowing dust over her face. Her hands felt the soft grass and she looked up to see Goku. He didn't even hit her, and yet he had managed to beat her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rough, but I didn't know how else to beat you," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay," Keiko sat up, her back hurting just slightly. "Did my kick even hit you?" she asked, gazing up at the boy.

"You're pretty strong!" Goku smiled, which made Keiko feel better about the fight. She had been no match for Goku, and it did not mean she was not strong, it just meant Goku was extraordinary.

"Keiko?" she looked over to see Krillin still standing by Haru, "If you don't mind, I don't know if I want to fight you," he said nervously.

Keiko laughed, causing a huge smile to spread onto Haru's face. "It's okay Krillin, I would just beat you anyway," she joked. She now had a tie to these two boys, they were connected through martial arts, plus fighting someone was a great icebreaker.

"In your dreams!" he called, which made Haru smile even more. Goku reached his hand down to help Keiko up. She slid her small hand into his, and in a moment she was up on her feet. She looked over at the boy, and wondered how someone could be so strong at a young age. She then looked at Krillin, knowing he was probably just as strong.

"I believe we have more visitors," Haru said, looking over towards where Goku and Krillin had previously come from.

Keiko looked over to see a group of people walking towards them, and once again her stomach formed knots. "You don't like people do you?" she looked over to see Goku, who had noticed how tense Keiko had just gotten.

"What?" she asked, even though she had heard him perfectly well.

"You don't have to be afraid of them, those are my friends," he gave her a big smile, which Keiko tried to her best to return, but it wasn't the same.

"Goku, Krillin, what are you doing over here!" a girl with short blue yelled as she came running towards the house.

"We needed to train," Krillin stated simply. The girl stopped once she was close enough, and she placed her hands delicately on her hips. Her mouth then suddenly formed a small 'o' as she realized that she was standing in front of a strangers house.

"Oh, I'm sorry," her cheeks turned a rosy color, "My name is Bulma, I hope these two haven't been too much trouble."

"No, they were fine, my name is Haru, are you their mother?"

An outburst of laughs came from behind Keiko. She turned to see an old man, a young man, and what looked to be a pig and a flying blue cat. She then turned her attention back to Bulma, who seemed to be fuming.

"NO!" she shouted, causing Haru to take a step back, "I'm not their mother! I'm only sixteen! I couldn't have had a child when I was four!" She was now standing on her tiptoes, her hands balled up, and her voice rising with each word.

"Sorry about her, she's a little sensitive," the younger man laughed, causing Bulma to give him a dirty look.

"I'm sorry miss," Haru had no completely backed away from Bulma, and even after his apology she was still a little annoyed as to why someone would think she is old enough to be a mother.

"Boys," the older man called out. Keiko wasn't sure who to watch, Bulma who was still fuming, the pig who was still laughing, or the old bald man wearing sunglasses who had just spoken. She felt extremely overwhelmed with this large group of people all standing on her yard.

"Yes Master?" both Krillin and Goku said in unison. Keiko now knew who to pay attention to, because if she just heard Krillin and Goku correctly, they just called this man 'Master', which meant he must be Master Roshi. She had never heard of him before, but the way her father talked about him at the table, she knew he must be very powerful.

"We need to be training! The tournament is in only four days!" his voice rose, but Keiko could tell he wasn't mad, instead he seemed nervous having his students join the tournament.

"We were training Master," Krillin said, looking directly at me.

"Oh, more company," Kaya came outside, having to raise her arm to protect her from the wind that sent a gust straight at her.

"Oh," Roshi let out a laugh as he looked at Kaya, causing Haru to raise an eyebrow, "We are very sorry ma'am. Let me introduce myself," he walked up to her and gave her his hand, "My name is Master Roshi, you may have heard of me, huh?"

"No, I'm sorry," she shook his hand politely and then pulled it away, "I haven't." Roshi's head dropped as he mumbled something to himself. "And who are your friends?" she asked, looking at the rest of yet to be introduced people.

"My name is Yamcha," the younger man said. He had short black hair, a red head band on, and orange and green clothing, different from that of Goku and Krillin. He looked strong, so Keiko assumed he was also here for the tournament. "And this is Puar," he was referencing the hovering, blue, catlike, rabbitlike, creature.

"Hello!" Paur said, her voice high and squeaky, making Keiko smile, seeing how she had always wanted a pet, and although it seemed like Paur and Yamcha were more friends than pet and master, the idea of a cute, hovering pet intrigued Keiko.

"I'm Oolong," the pig stated matter of factly. He was short, wearing a white shirt, and green pants with red straps that came around his shoulders. He didn't seem very happy being out in the wind, especially because his small frame kept getting blown about rather easily.

"I'm Bulma," she said with a smile, the only one other than Roshi to go up and shake Kaya's hand.

"Well now that that is all settled," Kaya said, feeling a bit overwhelmed at all the new names, "My name is Kaya, that is my husband Haru," she nodded towards Haru, who was still standing next to Krillin, "And that is my daughter Keiko." Keiko gave a small wave, but was surprised when Bulma came up and kneeled in front of her.

"Hi Keiko," she said softly, and shook the young girls hand. Keiko didn't say anything, but she was grateful for Bulma being so nice to her.

"Now, would you all like to stay for dinner?" Kaya asked.

"Sure!" Roshi shouted, still standing uncomfortably close to Kaya.

"Wonderful," she smiled, taking a step away from Roshi, "And in the meantime, we can all go inside and get out of this horrible weather."

Everyone filed into the house, and Keiko was feeling a bit of déjà vu. They had never had this many visitors, let alone this many people over for dinner. She was the last one inside, and heard the chitchat and watched as everyone awkwardly danced around each other in the small house. She wasn't sure how everyone managed to fit inside, but they did, and they managed to do so comfortably. Kaya wasn't ready to begin making dinner yet, so instead she sat in the living room with everyone else, Roshi on one side of her, and Haru on the other on one of the small couches. Keiko sat on the floor in-between Krillin and Goku. Puar, Yamcha, Bulma, and Oolong were all crammed on to the other small couch, none of them wanting to sit on the floor.

"So, you're the great Master Roshi?" Haru asked, looking past his wife to look at the old man.

"Yup," he responded, nodding his head, "I'm glad someone has heard of me."

"You're not that famous old man," Bulma huffed, fixing her hair that had been messed up by the wind.

"To the ladies I-"

"Okay then!" Kaya interrupted, realizing that the very kind Roshi seemed to also like the women very much.

"So where are you all visiting from? Are you here for the tournament?" Kaya asked, folding her hands and lying them down gracefully in her lap.

Yamcha leaped into the conversation, saying something about being a bandit, and West City, and then Bulma said something about capsules. It all sounded very adult, or at least to Keiko it did. She was becoming bored, and began fidgeting. She looked over at Goku, who was pulling a loose thread from her pants. Then she looked at Krillin, who was tapping his knees.

"Psst," Keiko nudged Krillin, startling him a bit.

"So you two trained with that guy?" she asked, nodding towards Roshi.

"Oh yes, despite his looks," they both looked over at Roshi, who was eyeing Bulma and making some womanizing remark, "He is a legend," Krillin whispered.

"Did he teach you a lot?" she asked, and now Goku was listening in. Krillin nodded his head 'yes'.

"Do you think you guys," she paused to look over at Goku, and then back to Krillin, before resting her eyes on the ground beneath her, "could teach me some of what Roshi taught you?"

"Yeah!" Goku yelled, causing everyone to look over at the three of them, and Keiko's face to light up.

"Really!" she asked, and Goku nodded 'yes', "Really?" she asked Krillin, who shrugged and said 'why not'. She couldn't contain her happiness, so she attacked first Krillin in a hug, and then Goku. Krillin's face turned red, and Goku seemed to have no idea what was going on.

"What are you all talking about?" Oolong asked, crossing his arms.

"Nothing," Keiko smiled, and soon enough everyone seemed to move on.

Kaya later made dinner, and everyone crammed around the table to eat the delicious meal. Goku and Krillin said they would try to come by tomorrow in order to train with Keiko. She said she would be ready, and simply couldn't wait. By the end of the evening Keiko had come out of her shell, talking to everyone, and even learning a new hairstyle from Bulma. She was sad when everyone left, but they told her they wanted to watch the tournament with her and her family, so she would be seeing them soon, and as she went to bed she couldn't wait to see Goku and Krillin the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> First off, I just need to say thank you so much to all of those who read the first chapter, added it to your favorites, and a big thank you for the review. I would love more reviews, and to know what you all are thinking of the story so far. I promise they won't be young for the whole story. Thank you all again.


	3. Training

**CHAPTER 3: Training**

* * *

><p>Her foot was tapping impatiently as she stood on the kitchen counter, staring out of the window. She looked over at the ticking clock, it was just passed noon, she wanted to start earlier than this. She let out another puff of hair, before turning her attention to staring out the window. The wind had died down today, and when she went with her mom to the store earlier the island was once again bustling with life. She kept an eye out for Goku, Krillin, or their friends, but she didn't see them at the marketplace. She did see some rather impressive people though, and she wondered if perhaps they were competing in the tournament. Only three days now until the preliminaries, and she simply couldn't wait. The tournament would be even better this year too, considering she knew three of the fighters.<p>

"Anything yet?" Haru called from his position on the couch.

"No," Keiko grumbled.

"If your mother sees you standing on the counter, she isn't going to be very happy you know."

"She's outside watering the flowers."

"Forever?" Haru chuckled, causing Keiko to turn around and give him a dirty look, "Oh c'mon now sweetheart," he continued laughing.

"I'm sorry I'm too short to look out the window," she turned her back to Haru, crossing her arms, "I just need to-"

"Need to what?" Haru asked, but in that moment Keiko had leaped off the countertop and was out the front door. He watched as the door slammed shut, and in another moment she was back inside. "What happened?"

"I need to act cool!" she whispered, her face turning red at how excited she got when she saw Goku and Krillin coming her way. Haru let out a deep laugh, which Keiko paid no attention to. She was too busy fixing her white pants and red shirt, which were also a bit too large on her.

She ran towards the kitchen window, and took a leap into the air to see how close they were. She ducked down as soon as she landed, waited a couple of seconds and then calmly walked towards the door. Haru stopped laughing, but instead was watching his daughter intently. She stood by the door for a few more moments, before opening it and slowly stepping outside, making sure to close the door behind her.

"Hey!" Goku yelled as he ran towards her, stopping a few feet in front of Keiko. Krillin followed shortly after, not as winded as before.

"Are you all going to train?" Kaya came from behind the house, an orange watering pot being held in her hand, "Keiko was so excited for you boys to come."

"Mom," Keiko hissed, obviously embarrassed.

"Whoops," Kaya laughed, "Well anyway, it is nice to see you two boys again, and you all have fun, and be safe," she gave them all a smile, before going into the house.

"So ummmm," Keiko placed her hands on her hips, "What are we going to do first?" Neither Goku or Krillin answered, they simply smiled, and then took off running. Keiko stood there, dumbfounded for a moment, but soon followed suit.

She didn't say a word for quite a while, until she realized they were running around the island. Her heart dropped as she ran behind the boys, not realizing this was the kind of training she would be in store for. She thought they would teach her some super, awesome punch or something, not go for a run.

"How long are we gonna keep running?" she asked, her breath short, and her voice quiet.

"Until we get back to your house," Goku responded, turned his head to give her a grin. Her stomach formed a knot, and she looked over at Krillin to see that he seemed to be getting a bit winded, but nowhere near as winded as her.

They had been running for probably over twenty minutes, Keiko didn't really want to think about how long it had been. Her lungs were burning, and each intake of breath caused her whole body to quiver with pain. Her legs felt numb, and the warm air felt like running through a sauna, she felt miserable. She had been feeling horrible for the past few minutes now, but didn't want to say anything. She hated to admit that she was weaker than Goku and Krillin, but she was, and if she continued running she would pass out.

One moment she was running, and the next she had stopped and was hunched over, coughing as she took in sharp, quick breaths of air. It took a little bit for Krillin and Goku to notice, but eventually they did, and they came back to where she stood.

"You okay Keiko?" Goku asked, leaning down to look at her gasping face.

"I'm…so….hot," she gasped, sweat dripping down from her face.

"We can go for a swim!" Krillin suggested, and Keiko fervently nodded her head. She could dip her feet in, splash her face with water, it would feel so nice in this heat.

They walked slowly towards the beach, mainly because Keiko couldn't walk much faster. She looked at the two boys next to her, and was astounded. Goku didn't seem tired at all, and although Krillin seemed a little worn out, he wasn't gasping for air like she was. It was absurd to think that a nine year old could be out of shape, but she was compared to these two.

When they got the beach, Keiko took in a long, deep breath, feeling the ocean air on her face. She slipped off her shoes, pulled up her pants to her knees, and stepped into the water. She felt relieved as the cool water washed over her toes, and her feet slowly sunk into the sand. She bent down and scooped some water into her hands before shutting her eyes tightly and splashing it in her face. Much better. She sighed before looking over to her right to see what Goku and Krillin were doing.

A small scream left her mouth as she hurriedly turned her back. Goku was not wearing any clothes, and Krillin was just in his underwear. She shut her eyes and shook her head at the thought. "Keiko, what's wrong?" Goku called as she heard a splash of water.

"No-nothing," she stuttered, wondering where in the world this boy came from.

"Goku, put some clothes on!" Krillin yelled, causing Keiko's face to turn a deeper shade of red.

"But Krillin, we're swimming! I can't swim in my clothes," Goku said it like it was common knowledge, no doubt in his voice.

"But we are around a girl," Krillin tried to explain, but it wasn't doing much good.

"Keiko, are you a girl?" Goku asked, causing Keiko to swirl around in anger.

"Of course I am! What else would I be?" she asked, but as soon as she laid her eyes on Goku she let out a squeak and turned back around. He was standing hip deep in the water, but she still wasn't a fan of him not wearing any clothing.

"Girls," Goku grumbled as he dove under the water.

Keiko waited until she heard Goku come out of the water, and until he put his clothes back on, before she turned around and gave him a dirty look. He didn't seem to mind, or notice, he was oblivious. Keiko walked out of the water, and put her sandy feet back into her socks and shoes, rolled down her pants, and look over to the boys.

"Ready?" Krillin asked, and Keiko wanted to say 'no', but she had asked for them to train her, so she would have to suck it up. Both boys smiled as they began running again, and Keiko simply sighed and began following them.

It took a while for them to get back to the house, especially because Keiko would occasionally have to stop and rest. Goku and Krillin were kind about it though, never calling out her weakness in endurance. Kaya was making lunch when they got back, so they all decided to take a lunch break before starting up again. All Keiko wanted to do was take a nap, but the boys still wanted to train. It didn't take very long for Keiko to realize that the boys were training themselves, not her. They were preparing for the tournament, and were kind enough to let Keiko train along with them, but she was nowhere near their level.

By the end of the day Keiko was beyond tired, and when she woke up her whole body ached. Goku and Krillin came back for the next two days at the same time, and they always started with that long run, followed by a huge lunch. Bulma and Yamcha even came over on one of the days, which made Keiko feel uncomfortable with her lacking abilities. By the end of it all, she was determined to become stronger. She refused to spar with Goku until she felt stronger, until she knew she would even have a fighting chance.

"Why don't you want to spar?" Goku asked, crossing his arms as him and Keiko stood outside. The sun was setting and there was only one more day before the preliminaries. Krillin was inside, saying how he needed to rest up before the tournament, not wear himself out.

"Cause I'm not ready," she stated simply.

"Why?"

"You're just too strong for me right now, but I'm gonna train some more, so next time I won't get beaten so easily."

"When's next time?"

Keiko thought for a moment, before a horrible thought crossed her mind. _What if this would be the last time she would see Goku? Krillin? All of their friends?_. She suddenly felt nauseous at the thought, and then another thought came to mind. Even if she did see them again- _would they remember her?_

"Goku?" her voice was shaky, she felt so sick at losing these people she had so much in common with. She had never been able to make friends this easily, and now that she was making friends, they would leave.

"Yeah?"

"Will you remember me?"

He simply looked at her, not sure what she meant. "I mean, you will come back here right? At least for the next tournament, right?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure, that's a long way away though," he shrugged his shoulders, and Keiko could see he wasn't as worried about this as she was. They would be here through the whole tournament though, so she could worry about it more later.

"When you come back for the next tournament, we will spar," she stated simply, "And by then I promise I will be strong."

"But you'll still be a girl."

"Well of course!" she rolled her eyes, she really wondered where Goku had come from. He could be so oblivious sometimes, yet he was so strong.

"We should probably go," Krillin came out of the house, looking exhausted and ready for bed. Goku looked over towards the horizon to see the sun setting, before nodding his head in agreement.

"See ya," Goku waved goodbye as him and Krillin were about to leave. The stopped suddenly though when they felt arms try to wrap around both their shoulders.

"Bye!" Keiko smiled, as she hugged both of them quickly, and then let them go.

"Uhhh, bye," Krillin said uncomfortably, and Goku had the same look on his face. Keiko didn't mind though, she didn't mean anything by it, it was just how she said bye to friends. And that is what Goku and Krillin were now- her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> The tournament is coming up! and after that things will fast forward. Once again thanks to all the readers, please review to let me know what you think, it would mean the world to me.


	4. A Night Out

**CHAPTER 4: A Night Out**

* * *

><p>"I'm sure everything is fine, it's the day before the preliminaries, they probably have stuff to do."<p>

"Mom, we're kids, what _stuff_ do we have to do? Plus they are two hours late, what takes two hours?"

"Well, I don't know, but I'm sure they have a good reason."

Kaya left her daughter sitting outside in the grass, knowing that she wasn't going to be able to get her daughter to move. Keiko was simply stubborn like that, plus she had a very nervous spirit. Keiko hated uncertainty, and she would worry about things that perhaps needed no worrying over. Now she sat outside, a light breeze running through her hair, and her mind wandering. She wondered why Goku and Krillin were so late. Maybe there was an accident, perhaps they decided not to compete in the tournament and had left without telling her. She knew her thoughts were ridiculous, and that they must have had a good reason, yet she couldn't help but worry.

"Keiko!"

Her head snapped up as she hurriedly pushed herself up off of the ground. She looked to her sides at her neighbor's houses, but no one was there, then she looked across the street at the bit of open space that was in front of their house. There she finally spotted the blue haired girl, waving, and jogging towards her.

"Bulma?" Keiko was confused, especially as to why Bulma seemed in such a rush. Bulma stopped jogging a distance away from Keiko, seeming both tired and agitated.

"Why do you have to live so far away?" Bulma huffed as she stopped right in front of Keiko.

"I don't know."

"You weren't meant to answer that," Bulma said, smoothing out the wrinkles that had formed in her pink skirt. There was a long awkward silence, as Bulma kept fixing her outfit.

"Uhhh Bulma?" Keiko asked, as Bulma simply mumbled a 'huh?', "What are you doing here?"

"Oh yeah!" she shouted, "Well Goku and Krillin can't come today; they have to train more with Master Roshi."

"Why couldn't they come and tell me?" the moment these words left Keiko's mouth she could tell she had hit a sore spot with Bulma. Bulma's face scrunched up as she let out a harsh grunt of air, her arms folding themselves in front of her body.

"Cause apparently I'm the only one with nothing to do! I mean I could have painted my nails, or washed my hair, or fixed a capsule, or something! I have stuff to do too ya know, plus Goku has that cloud thing so he could have gotten here in no time!"

"Cloud thing?" Keiko asked, but Bulma wasn't listening to her.

"And that old man said he had to stay with Goku and Krillin, and Yamcha said he needed to train too! Oolong was too lazy to come, and Paur wasn't even asked! Paur could have done it! But no, send Bulma, not like she has a life or anything," Bulma's arms fell to the side, as she slowly sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks kid, it's nice to have another girl around."

Keiko smiled, she had always wanted an older sister, and although Bulma didn't seem to realize what she just said, it made Keiko happy. Bulma was just a normal teenager, surrounded by some unusual people, but she still cared more about herself, but she was young, so in a way it was expected.

"Hey," a grin appeared on Bulma's face, "I have an idea! Where's your parents?"

"My mom and dad are inside; do you want me to go get them?" Bulma nodded her head 'yes' and Keiko quickly went inside and drug her dad out by his arm.

"Hello Bulma," Haru said, and soon Kaya was outside was well.

"I was wondering if maybe Keiko could come spend the night at the hotel with us," Bulma asked, not wasting a moment.

"I don't know, I mean with those boys there…" Haru trailed off, and Kaya gave him a gently hit on his shoulder as if saying 'she is too young for that anyway'.

"Boys? Oh you mean Goku and Krillin," Bulma laughed, "They don't even know their left from their right."

"They don't?" Keiko asked, to which Bulma told her to shush.

"If she wants to, she can go," Kaya said, with a smile.

"Really?" Keiko asked looking at her father, who eventually nodded his head 'yes'. She gave both her parents a hug, before scurrying inside to pack a bag.

"Thank you, and I promise I will look after her," Bulma told Haru, as Kaya was going inside to help her daughter get some clothes for the night.

"I'm sure she will be fine, she's a smart girl, and self-sufficient," Haru said, taking comfort in the fact that his daughter could take care of herself.

Keiko came out, holding a small bag, and a smile playing on her face. She said bye to her mom and dad, and began walking away with Bulma. "We will meet you at the tournament tomorrow!" Bulma called.

"At least now I won't be the _only_ girl there, you have no idea how frustrating it can be," Bulma said, seeming rather cheery about the fact that Keiko was going with her.

The walk was long to the hotel, and Bulma kept saying how she should have brought a capsule. Keiko had heard a little bit about capsules, but she didn't know why Bulma kept talking about them. Eventually she asked, and found out that Bulma was the heir to the Capsule Corporation. Bulma then talked about her inventions, one in particular stuck in Keiko's mind- something called a dragon radar. She didn't have time to ask about it, because they had finally arrived at the hotel.

"Keiko!" Goku yelled when he saw her, and Krillin peaked his head out into the hall. "Keiko!" Krillin shouted as well, which caused Yamcha, Roshi, Oolong, and Paur to all look out into the hall as well.

"Training huh?" Bulma asked sarcastically as they walked into the room to see that Roshi was watching an aerobics video, while everyone else was eating and lounging.

"We have to rest Bulma," Krillin said, earning him a smack on his bald head. Keiko felt uncomfortable in her new surroundings, and she awkwardly held her bag until Bulma told her she could just put it on the floor. She took a seat on the couch next to Goku and Krillin, and soon she didn't feel so uncomfortable.

The rest of the day was easy going, and she got to know the rest of the gang. Even Oolong softened up to her a bit, and she began feeling integrated. This was a tight group of friends that seemed to have gone through a lot together, and Keiko knew she would never fully fit in, but for now she was accepted, and that was enough for her. The uncomfortable part came when everyone was ready to go to bed. Bulma had her own room, Roshi shared his with Oolong, and Yamcha shared his with Paur, and Goku and Krillin shared a room. Keiko assumed she would stay with Bulma, but Bulma had so many bags in the room there was no room for her. Eventually it was decided she could stay with Goku and Krillin, so they called up a mattress for her from the front desk, and there she would stay.

"Goku?" Keiko asked as she sat on the mattress and brushed out her hair, "What's a dragon radar? I heard Bulma talking about it earlier."

"It's what we use to track the Dragonballs," he stated as he sat on his bed, taking his socks off.

"Dragonballs?" Keiko asked.

Goku then began explaining it all to her. He said that they were seven orange balls, that when all collected could grant any wish, but they could only be used once a year. Once they were used, they would turn into stones and would be scattered all across the globe. The dragon radar could track these orbs, making it easier for them to find. Keiko was mystified, but Goku told her about the evil people that wanted the Dragonballs for themselves. Then he told her about the four star ball, which was his grandfather's. He said that it was gone now, since they had used the Dragonballs, but after the tournament he would go and find it.

Krillin didn't seem very interested in the story, and Keiko assumed it was because he had been there for the search for the Dragonballs. The story amazed Keiko, the thought of such power, and all the good things that could be done with it- it had her imagination soaring. She realized that bad could also be done, but she didn't want to think about it.

"Goku, Bulma said you also had a flying cloud?" she asked, after her thoughts turned away from the Dragonballs.

"Oh yeah! Nimbus!"

"Can you really fly on it?" Keiko asked and Krillin let out a scoff.

"Only Goku can, I fell right through it," Krillin said, frowning.

"You have to have a pure heart to ride Nimbus," Goku explained, "You can try tomorrow, if you want."

"I'm not saying you're a nice person Keiko, but I wouldn't expect to be able to ride that thing," Krillin said, which made Keiko feel uneasy about trying to get on the Flying Nimbus.

Soon everyone got tired, and Goku was the first to pass out, his mouth wide open, and his body sprawled across the bed. Keiko had to turn the light off, because Krillin was out quickly as well. She snuggled up underneath her blanket, the almost full moon shining through the window. She couldn't wait for the tournament, and to see Goku and Krillin fight, and one day maybe she would be in the tournament too.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> So as you may have been able to tell, this chapter is a bit shorter, but the next chapter will be the tournament so that should be (aka will be) longer. Also, thanks for the reviews, the favorites, and for just reading the story- it means a lot and I would love more reviews.


	5. The Tournament

**CHAPTER 5: ****The Tournament**

* * *

><p>The scream may not have woken up everyone else, but it sure woke Krillin up. His whole body shook as he shot up in the bed; his eyes squinting because of the harsh light streaming through the room. He couldn't figure out where the scream had come from, until his eyes rested near the bathroom door. There Keiko stood, her back towards the door, and her face burning red.<p>

"Well lock the door!" she yelled, her hands folded across her body. Krillin didn't know who she was talking to, until a naked Goku came out of the bathroom holding a bottle of closed shampoo.

"Bulma will be mad if I don't take a bath today, but I don't know how to open this thing," he said, trying to open the bottle.

"I can't help you," Keiko was obviously flustered, and it took Krillin a moment before he could fully take in the scene.

"Goku!" Krillin stood up on the bed, his arms outstretched beside him, "What are you doing?"

"Taking a bath," he grinned, before trying once more to try to open up the shampoo.

"You don't get it do you Goku? Keiko is a _girl_, you can't just be naked all the time around her!" Krillin tried to explain, but his words made Keiko's face flush even more.

"Why?" Goku asked, surprised as to the reaction he was getting for simply trying to take a bath.

"Just because! Now go back in the bathroom!"

"But the shampoo…"

"Figure it out," Krillin said before Goku walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Keiko?" Krillin asked, looking at the blushing girl still standing near the bathroom door. She didn't say anything, but instead went and grabbed her bag, and walked towards the door, "Keiko?"

"Don't say anything Krillin; I'm going to get ready in Bulma's room."

"Are you mad?"

Keiko turned around and gave him a genuine smile, "Of course not, I'm just…" she stopped as her face flushed yet again, "Be back in a while," she mumbled, and then walked out into the hall and towards Bulma's room.

Keiko soon realized that getting ready in Goku and Krillin's room would have been much, much faster than trying to share a bathroom with Bulma. She wasn't awake yet when Keiko knocked on the door, but after a while a grumpy faced Bulma appeared and let her in. Bulma then proceeded to take a long shower, and an even longer time doing her hair, and getting dressed. Keiko vowed to never allow herself to take that long to get ready, especially for a guy. Bulma kept talking about how excited she was to see Yamcha fight, and how she hoped he would like what she was wearing. Keiko didn't get it, and she hoped she would never understand, cause in her eyes it was ridiculous.

Soon the whole gang was making their way towards the tournament, and the only one who didn't seem to be nervous was Goku. It was a beautiful day on Papaya Island, the perfect day for a tournament to begin. This wasn't the most exciting day of the tournament though, it was just the elimination round, and the audience couldn't even watch those. Unfortunately, Bulma didn't know this little fact, and was rather unhappy when she found out she couldn't go inside to watch Yamcha fight. Haru and Kaya arrived shortly after they did, and they were the ones who had to explain to Bulma that she wouldn't be able to watch the preliminaries.

"Hey, where's Roshi?" Keiko asked as her, Paur, Kaya, and Haru all sat at a small table underneath a large, light blue umbrella.

"Isn't he with Bulma?" Paur asked, sitting next to Keiko. They all looked over to see Bulma standing on Oolong's head trying to peak through the window into the elimination room, but Roshi was nowhere in sight.

"No, well I'm sure he is fine," Kaya said, taking a sip from her smoothie.

Bulma was the first to tell them all that Yamcha, Goku, and Krillin all made it into the tournament. Keiko couldn't have possibly been more excited, she couldn't wait to see them all fight, plus she would have the bragging rights of saying she knew them. Keiko stayed the night at the hotel yet again, after a lot of begging on her part.

"Keiko come here!" Krillin called from a few feet away. Him and Goku were practicing outside before the sun went down, and Keiko was sitting outside with them. She was stretching, and working on her breathing when Krillin's call came out.

"What?" she asked as she walked over to were Goku and Krillin were.

"This is nimbus!" Goku exclaimed, pointing to the fluffy yellow cloud that was hovering next to him.

"Woah," Keiko whispered, moving closer and laying a hand on the nimbus.

"Wanna try to ride it?" Goku asked.

"But, didn't you say that most people just fall through it?"

"I sure did," Krillin huffed, folding his arms and waiting for Keiko to try to get on the nimbus.

Goku hopped onto the nimbus, and sat crossed legged, not showing any signs of instability. Keiko raised an eyebrow, not seeing how Goku wasn't falling through, and if he wasn't then maybe she wouldn't. She took a deep breath before jumping to get onto the nimbus. She didn't fully get on, and needed Goku's help to fully get onto the cloud. She waited a moment, her body tensed, just waiting to fall from the cloud, but she didn't.

"No way!" Krillin shouted, and Keiko gave him a huge grin. Goku then said something to the nimbus, and they were off. Keiko had to hold on to Goku to keep from falling off, but they didn't go very high or very fast. Soon the nimbus came back down and Keiko hopped off.

"That was fun," she smiled, just as Yamcha leaned down from a window and called them inside. Once they got inside they noticed that the night was much more serious than the night before, tension was high seeing how the official tournament began tomorrow. Yet the night came and went, and with that the tournament was beginning.

"Bulma!" Keiko yelled, having had lost her in the crowed.

"Keiko!" Paur shouted, and Keiko looked up to see the small animal hovering above her. She was tempted to ask her to turn into a little plane to take her to where everyone else was, but she figured that might be a little rude. Keiko had found out last night that both Oolong and Paur could shape shift. Paur was nice enough to give an example, but Oolong said he wasn't a side show, so he wouldn't do it.

"This way," Paur said, and Keiko kept her eyes in the sky as she began following Paur. She bumped into a lot of people, aggravating some, but eventually she was up front with Bulma, Oolong, and her parents.

"Well there you are," Bulma said, obviously forgetting that she was the one who had left Keiko behind to get lost.

"It's about to begin!" Oolong said, as Keiko slung her arms over the wall and lifted herself up so she could see the stage.

The announcers booming voice rang over the intercoms, the whole crowd going mad with excitement. Keiko had come to the tournament ever since she could remember, but there was definitely something different about this tournament. The announcer talked for much longer than anyone wanted him to, spending much too time explaining how today would be the quarter finals, then the semi-finals, followed by the finals. There was only one fight that Keiko didn't know who was fighting, it was someone called Nam against a girl called Ranfan. She didn't get to see the whole fight, because her mother covered both her eyes and her father's eyes. She didn't know what was going on until Oolong said something about clothes coming off. Keiko pieced it together than Ranfan was probably cheating by trying to entice Nam, but Nam won in the end.

Krillin had to fight a huge man named Bacterian, who stunk like none other. Keiko had to cover her nose in order to block the smell that was invading her nostrils. Bulma almost threw up, and Haru just had a look of pure disgust on his face. Keiko kept yelling out that Bacterian was cheating by being so smelly, but it didn't do any good. Krillin won in the end, which caused Keiko to lift both her hands in the air and yell in excitement, but soon the smell showed up again and she had to drag her hands down and cover her nose.

Then there was a rather old man named Jackie Chun who fought Yamcha. Bulma was sure that Yamcha would win, Keiko wasn't so sure. Jackie Chun was quick, strong, and above all seemed very well trained. She assumed it was because he was old, so he had a lot of years to train. Yamcha ended up losing, which caused Bulma to have a small tantrum. She didn't get over it very easily, and everyone felt bad for Yamcha.

But that wasn't the most exciting news of the day, none of that was. The part that stuck with Keiko was Goku's fight. Not because he was an excellent fighter, and she loved watching him fight, but because of something much more peculiar. He was fighting an opponent named Giran, who seemed to have had the upper hand. Keiko was beginning to get desperate, she was having a hard time just sitting there and watch the fight play out. She knew Goku probably couldn't hear her small voice, but that didn't stop her from cheering as much as she could, but soon she went silent. Her eyes grew wide, as she noticing what had just happened. Goku had grown a tail. She wouldn't have believed it unless she saw it, but she couldn't deny what had just happened. He seemed ecstatic about it too, as if this wasn't the first time he had had a tail, and none of his friends seemed shocked either, but they did seem worried. She wanted to ask Bulma, but things got hectic when Goku won the fight. She was excited for him, but she couldn't stop staring at the brown tail that had suddenly appeared.

Later at the hotel, it was like the elephant in the room. Everyone was talking about the tournament, and even Kaya and Haru had come over before they would leave their daughter there for another night. They had decided that she could stay there for the whole tournament, as long as she didn't cause any trouble. No one was asking the question that was on Keiko's mind _why does Goku have a tail?_ Maybe she was crazy and it wasn't really there, but as it flicked back and forth Keiko knew that she wasn't hallucinating. People just kept talking about that Jackie Chun guy, wondering where he came from, but that conversation couldn't last too long seeing how Yamcha was still a little sore about his loss. When Kaya and Haru left, and everyone went to their rooms, Keiko knew it was time to ask Goku about what was going on.

She and Goku sat on his bed, a deck of cards laid out before them. They had been playing for close to an hour now, and she still hadn't mustered up the courage to ask about his tail, she didn't want to offend him. Krillin had been playing with them for a while, but he was now fast asleep in his bed. Goku held the cards up to his face, his nose scrunched, as he scratched his messy hair; Keiko wasn't looking at her cards, she was staring at his tail.

"Ummm, Goku?"

"Yeah?" he asked, not looking away from his cards.

"Why do you have a tail?"

He looked up at her, and then back at his tail, as if he didn't know it was there. "I've always had a tail."

"Not when I met you," Keiko pointed out.

"Yeah, I lost it for a while, but now it's back, I don't know why though."

"And you don't know why you have a tail in the first place?"

"Nope," he shrugged and then looked back at his cards. Keiko sat still for a moment, before she gently placed her cards down behind her, and leaned forward until her hand hovered above the tail.

"Wow," she said as she took a firm hold of it, lifting it up to her face.

"Ahhh…let….go…please," Goku whined, the cards dropping from his hands as his whole body froze in place.

"Sorry," Keiko quickly dropped the tail, and backed away from Goku, feeling embarrassed for grabbing his tail, "I'm so sorry," she said again, feeling a blush creep up onto her face.

"It's okay, it just doesn't feel good when people touch my tail," he picked his cards back up, not seeming upset about it at all.

"Why?"

"Don't know," Goku said, obviously not seeing that it wasn't normal to have a tail, let alone randomly grow one back.

They played one more game before both of them got tired, but neither wanted to go to sleep yet. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Keiko asked, as she laid back on the bed, resting her hands on her stomach.

"No, I'm excited, I hope whoever I fight is strong," Goku yawned, also laying back next to Keiko.

"You're different."

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking over at her, but she was still looking up at the ceiling.

"I dunno, I've just never met anyone like you. You're really strong, and you're never nervous or afraid to fight, it's like you were born to do it. Plus you have a tail, and I've never met a boy with a tail before," she looked over at Goku, but after seeing he was looking at her, she turned her head back to face the ceiling.

"You're different too," Goku said, causing Keiko to wonder what he meant by that, but she didn't have to ask because he was going to explain, "You're a girl who likes to fight, and is strong, and you're not afraid of everything, and you aren't always doing your hair. Bulma was the first girl I ever met, and you don't act like Bulma, but you're a girl."

"The first girl? Ever?" Keiko inquired, more focused on that than what he had said about her.

"Yup," another yawn came out of his mouth, and his eyes were beginning to close.

Keiko didn't ask anything else, but instead pushed herself up, turned the lights off, and went to bed. When she woke up it would be the semi-finals, then there would only be one day left, and then Goku and everyone would leave. She looked over at the snoring messy haired boy, and a small frown came on her face. She would miss him. She would miss all of them.

"I'm nervous," Keiko sighed as her, Bulma, Oolong, Paur, Kaya, and Haru all pushed their way through the crowd to get their front row seat.

"Why?" Bulma asked, even though she knew exactly why.

"I just want Krillin and Goku to do well."

"They will, don't worry," Bulma gave her a smile, but Keiko could tell that behind the strong front Bulma was just as worried as she was. Goku had to face Nam, which wouldn't be as much of a problem as Krillin facing Jackie Chun would be.

"Where's Roshi? He's gonna miss it," Oolong asked as they got to their spot.

"You think the old man would be here, I mean it's only his students fighting," sarcasm dripped from Bulma's voice. Keiko looked around, trying to spot Roshi, but there were so many people around that it was hopeless to even try to find him. Eventually they all stopped trying to find him, because the tournament was going to begin.

"Let's go Krillin!" Keiko yelled as Krillin and Jackie Chun got in the arena. It was a beautiful day, only a small breeze, and the whole crowd was in an uproar as the fight began.

Keiko's heart sank when Krillin lost. The fight was going well, but Jackie Chun was just too good. He was old, with grey hair, he looked like he shouldn't be able to fight, but he was excellent. Keiko managed to sneak back where the fighters were, and she gave Krillin a big hug. He didn't seem too beat up about it, but Keiko knew that no one liked losing.

"You did good Krillin," Goku patted his friend on the back.

"Thanks."

"I should probably get back, I'm not even supposed to be here," Keiko said as she saw a security guard walk by the door, "Good luck Goku," she smiled before giving him a hug. He didn't return it, mainly because it was so sudden and he didn't know why she was latched onto him.

"I'll be cheering for you!" she called as she walked away, back to her spot with her parents and the others.

"How did you manage to get in there?" Bulma exclaimed as Keiko slung herself over the wall in order to see the arena.

"I just walked in."

"Just like that!"

"Well I was quick about it," Keiko shrugged.

"Was Yamcha there? Did he say anything about me?"

"I didn't see him."

Bulma crossed her arms, and began pouting. Keiko just looked at her, not sure how she could be so infatuated with Yamcha. Not that Yamcha wasn't cute, or nice, or anything, but he was just a boy. She wondered why Bulma couldn't be friends with Yamcha like Keiko was friends with Goku and Krillin. Keiko didn't care if Goku said anything about her, or if Krillin liked her hair. Although she did think Goku was cute, it wasn't like she wanted a boyfriend or anything, not like Bulma did.

"Did you used to do this about Daddy?" Keiko whispered to her mother while Bulma was still talking about Yamcha.

"In a way, yes."

"Why?" Keiko's eyes went wide, she couldn't imagine her composed Mom acting like _Bulma_.

"Cause love does crazy things," Kaya's eyes looked over at Haru, who was intently watching the arena. She slipped her hand into his, and he looked over at her and simply grinned.

"Oh brother," Keiko mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"You're tellin me," Oolong agreed, his eyes also rolling.

The fight between Goku and Nam didn't last as long as Keiko thought it would. She couldn't help but jump up and down when Goku won, and would be going to the finals. Goku winning the World Martial Arts Tournament would be amazing, and now he actually had a chance. She was the first one to attack him in a hug when the fight was over. They were both laughing, and soon everyone else was surrounding Goku telling him how proud they were. That night he finally seemed to realize the gravity of the situation he was in. He practiced in the room for a while, before settling down to play a card game with Keiko.

"You're gonna do great tomorrow," Keiko said as they put the cards away.

"That Jackie Chun is tough though, so be careful Goku," Krillin said from the bathroom as he was brushing his teeth.

"Don't worry Krillin, I'm gonna make sure I win!" a cheeky smile adorned his face.

"You better," the young girl teased, as she got into her bed.

She didn't sleep well that night, not at all. Her stomach was knotted, and she kept tossing and turning. Her mind kept worrying about the finals tomorrow, and about the fact that after tomorrow Goku and everyone would be leaving. She would miss them beyond words, and she was afraid that they may not remember her if they ever came back. She knew it was silly to worry about something like this, but she had become good friends with these people over the past few days. Her whole body felt exhausted when she woke up, but she didn't have much time to focus on it, considering it was now the final day of the tournament.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> So the last chapter was the shortest one so far, and this chapter is the longest chapter so far, so hopefully I made up for it. Thanks for continuing to read this story, I can not wait to finish the next chapter. I have been waiting to write the next chapter since I started this story! Until then, I would love reviews. Also for anyone who didn't see Dragonball, this part of the story is following that storyline, just fyi


	6. Final Match and Final Goodbyes

**CHAPTER 6: Final Match and Final Goodbye**

* * *

><p>"Good luck Goku," Keiko clasped her hands in front of her gently, as her and the others were telling Goku their final 'good lucks' before he had to go fight.<p>

"Aren't you going to do that thing?" he asked, and Keiko's face twisted into confusion, "You know, when you attack me with your arms, and hold on really tight."

Everyone went silent for a moment, until finally Yamcha started laughing. "Goku, do you mean a hug?" Yamcha chuckled, and Keiko shrunk down a little at how all this time Goku thought she was just attacking him with her arms.

"Is that what it's called?" Goku questioned, looking at Keiko who nodded her head yes, "Well aren't you doing to do it then? Whenever you leave, or get anywhere, you attack; I mean hug, me and Krillin."

"It's a little awkward now Goku," she whispered, causing Goku to just shrug his shoulders.

"Good luck kid," Bulma said sweetly, as Goku began walking away.

"Oh, I forgot something that I need to go get," Roshi said suddenly as soon as Goku was gone.

"But it's going to start soon," Paur pointed out, but Roshi was already quickly walking away.

"Ugh, that man, the least he could do is actually watch his students fight! He spent so much time training them, and he doesn't even stay to see them!" Bulma fumed, her whole body tense.

"What's wrong Yamcha?"

"Huh?" Yamcha turned his attention away from Master Roshi to look down into Keiko's curious blue eyes.

"You looked like something was wrong."

Yamcha didn't say anything, until he finally kneeled down next to Keiko. "Can you keep a secret?" he whispered, and Keiko eagerly nodded 'yes', "Well, I think Jackie Chun is really Master Roshi."

"What!" she yelled, and everyone turned their attention to her.

"What are you two whispering about!" Bulma asked loudly, causing Yamcha to quickly stand up.

"N-nothing!" he waved his hands in front of him and gave her a nervous smile, "I promise, it was nothing."

"Yeah, nothing," Keiko played along, but her mind was still reeling at thinking that Master Roshi could be Jackie Chun. She could see the similarities. The only differences were the clothes, the hair, and the lack of sunglasses.

"Well snap out of it, we need to go get our spot," Bulma snapped her fingers in front of Keiko's face, startling her out of her thoughts.

While they were walking to their spot, and the whole time they were waiting for the fight to start Keiko couldn't get over what Yamcha had said. The more she thought about it, the more certain she was that Chun really was Roshi. Wigs were easy to get, plus Roshi could just take off his sunglasses whenever, so it wasn't too far stretched to think that they were one in the same.

"Okay, spill it," Bulma shouted as the match was about to begin.

"Huh?" Keiko asked as she looked up to see Bulma glaring down at her.

"Ever since you and Yamcha were sharing secrets you haven't said a word. So spill it kid. What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing," she averted her gaze.

"Was it about me? It's my hair huh? It wasn't cooperating this morning, and I knew I should have done something else with it, but that's it huh? You guys were talking about how bad my hair looks," Bulma went from extremely agitated to teary eyed in a matter of seconds. Yamcha didn't know what to do seeing Bulma like this, so instead he left it up to the ten year old girl to figure out.

"No, no, it's not your hair. It looks really pretty, I like it like that," Keiko said, giving Yamcha a dirty look seeing how he was no help at all. This was his girlfriend, and there he stood dumbfounded and avoiding her emotional breakdown.

"Well then what were you whispering about?" the crocodile tears ceased, and she reverted back into being angry.

"Yamcha was just telling me…" Keiko trailed off when she noticed Yamcha frantically signaling her to not say anything, "About how pretty you are," she finished, and Bulma's face lit up with joy.

"Oh, well then," Bulma raised her hands to her face as she began giggling. She turned around to look at Yamcha, and then bashfully looked away.

"Well as much fun as this was, can we watch the match, it's starting," Oolong huffed, obviously not enjoying the conversation at hand.

"You nervous?" Kaya asked, placing her hand gingerly on her daughter's shoulder.

"Yes," Keiko said softly as she watched Goku stretching on the other side of the arena.

"Don't worry, he'll do fine," Kaya's mellifluous voice almost calmed down Keiko's nerves, _almost_.

The whole beginning of the fight, instead of focusing on the punches being thrown, all Keiko could think about was how much Jackie Chun looked like Master Roshi. She could see it, and thinking back they had some other similarities. Jackie Chun seemed to like the ladies, and Master Roshi simply loved women. They had a similar laugh, and both had a calm composure when fighting. They had to be the same person, right now Goku had to be fighting Master Roshi.

"Yamcha," Keiko whispered, "Yamcha," she whispered a bit louder, and this time he looked at her. She waved him over, and seeing how everyone else was too entranced with the fight, no one noticed when he knelt down next to her.

"That has to be Master Roshi, I just know it," Keiko said, and both looked over at Jackie Chun, and both agreed that was Master Roshi.

"Hey guys I found Roshi," Paur yelled out, and both Keiko's and Yamcha's face turned to pure shock.

"Where!" they both yelled, as they stood up quickly and scoured the surrounding area.

"Over there," Paur pointed, and Keiko couldn't see over all the people.

"I can't see," she whined, and in an instant Yamcha had picked her up from under the arms and held her up. He didn't say anything, because his face was stuck being in shock, and soon Keiko's mouth fell wide open.

"Looks like him," she whispered as they looked at a man that looked a lot like Master Roshi.

"Hmph, I'm busy watching the fight, not looking at some old coot," Bulma said, taking once glance at who Paur said was Master Roshi and then turning back around.

"At least he is here," Oolong said.

Yamcha put Keiko down, and they just looked at each other for a little while. "I guess we were wrong," Yamcha said, and Keiko's face soured up.

"Maybe," she shrugged, looking back to Jackie Chun, "I'm still suspicious," she said quietly, but Yamcha had already averted his attention back to the fight. Keiko only stayed thinking about it for a little while longer, until she decided that it didn't matter who Goku was fighting- as long as he won.

The fight was long, and as the day wore away both fighters were getting exhausted. Goku had been downed a few times, but managed to get back up. Keiko could hardly take it anymore, her hands were clammy, and she couldn't stop biting her bottom lip. She knew Goku could win, but it was getting down the wire, and the fight would be over soon. She didn't hear what her Dad said at first, or Oolong's reply, but she did hear Bulma's high pitched voice yell- "A full moon!"

"Huh?" Keiko turned to look up at the group of worried people, then she looked over at her parents who didn't seem worried at all, in fact Kaya was still watching the fight, and Haru was turning his attention back to the fight.

"It's- it's a full moon," Bulma stuttered, and keeping her elbow to her side, shakily pointed her finger towards the orb in the sky.

"_Yeah_, moons do that," Keiko said sarcastically, earning her a slight thump on the head from Bulma.

"You don't get it do you!" she yelled, before her face suddenly went soft, "Oh, you, you really don't get it, you weren't there…oh dear."

"What's going on?" Keiko asked, realizing just how nervous everyone seemed to be.

"I'm not trying to be mean, but I hope you don't find out," Bulma said, before looking back up at the moon and then back to Goku. Keiko gazed up at the light shadow of the moon, it would only be a little while left until the sun set, but the full moon was clear in the sky.

Everyone seemed to calm down, until Jackie Chun launched a devastating attack. He had managed to trap Goku in the air, in a cloud of electricity. Goku was screaming out in pain as volts of electricity coursed through his small body. "Give up, just say it!" Jackie yelled, and Keiko wished Goku would just give up, but he wouldn't, he refused. Time ticked on, and it was clear that Goku was suffering.

"C'mon Goku!" Keiko yelled, feeling sick seeing Goku in so much pain.

It seemed hopeless, but suddenly the screaming stopped, and Bulma's hand came down hard on Keiko's shoulder. She looked over at Goku, who seemed to just be staring at the moon, and in an instant he was silent, and the next instant he let out one more scream. Her stomach began churning, and although she didn't know _what_ was wrong, she did know that something was definitely not right. It seemed like hours, but in fact it was only a matter of seconds until the sweet faced Goku that was in front of them was suddenly transformed.

Keiko couldn't believe it, she couldn't even let out a scream, and she just stared in awe at the gigantic ape that used to be Goku. It was still stuck in Chun's lighting flash, but managed to break free from it, shocking both the crowd and Jackie Chun. Bulma and everyone around her was saying stuff, as if this wasn't the first time they'd seen this, but Keiko couldn't even respond. She just stood there, Bulma's hand still firmly attached to her shoulder. It was a huge ape, brown fur and blood red eyes, and suddenly the tail on Goku made a little more sense- even though the whole situation made no sense.

People were screaming, running away, others just stood there frozen like Keiko. She was suddenly snapped out of her trance though, when the creature that was Goku destroyed the building behind the arena. The ground shook, and Keiko let out a huge exhale, not realizing she had been holding her breath this whole time.

"We need to cut his tail off," Yamcha said to Paur.

"We can't go near that thing!" Oolong argued.

"That _thing_ is Goku! We have to do something before he destroys everything here!" Bulma shouted above the roar of Goku destroying everything in his sight. Keiko turned to look at Jackie Chun, who was stunned and standing near the edge of the arena, but he wouldn't step out because that would mean forfeiting the fight.

Goku finished with the building, and then turned his attention to the sparse crowd that remained, and Jackie Chun, and that is when fear set into Keiko. "I can't let you hurt people!" Jackie yelled out as he threw his shirt off, and everyone's attention turned to Jackie, who seemed to be powering up.

"What is he doing?" Haru asked, but no one answered him, but soon it became clear to some what was going to happen.

"Ka-me-ha-me….HA!" he yelled out, and suddenly a huge flood of blue light encompassed the whole arena. Keiko ducked down as the wind whipped over her, her eyes shut tight. The whole ordeal seemed to last a lifetime, but it was now silent, only lasting maybe five minutes.

When everyone looked back towards the arena, no one could believe what they saw. Bulma was the first to begin crying, and silent tears fell from Keiko's eyes. Goku was nowhere to be seen. Jackie Chun's blast had obliterated Goku, leaving nothing, and it all happened so fast.

"Goku," Bulma sobbed into Yamcha's shoulder, and Keiko felt her mother's loving grasp wrap around her small body.

Keiko couldn't even speak, no one could, and everyone was devastated. She couldn't even fully comprehend what had just happened, she was in shock. One moment Goku was about to lose the fight, next he had transformed into a giant ape, and then he was gone.

"How could you do this!" Bulma shouted out at Jackie Chun, tears streaming down her face.

"I did what needed to be done." he replied calmly.

"How dare you! He was just a kid! Look at me!" she yelled.

Roshi didn't even reply, but instead pointed over to something, and everyone's eyes followed. In the midst of the rubble, lied a naked Goku, ewho seemed to be passed out. "Goku!" Keiko shouted, not being able to contain the joy she felt.

"Goku is fine, the moon isn't," Roshi said as he pointed up to where the moon was. Everyone then looked up the sky, to see that the moon was gone.

"He destroyed the moon?" Haru asked, not fully believing what had just happened.

"Can he do that?" Kaya asked, but no one answered her.

"Are you going to count!" Jackie Chun yelled at the announcer. When an opponent was down, they had until the count of ten to get back up. The announcer had completely forgotten to begin counting, with the moon being blown up and all. He only got through 'one', when Goku stood up, not seeming to know why he was naked.

"Oh Goku," Keiko mumbled, as she looked down at the ground. _I have seen him without clothes way too many times_, she thought. The whole crowd had come back, seeing how the danger was over, and was now giggling at the naked boy standing in his fighting position.

"Goku, you can have my clothes," Krillin said, seeing how the two of them had the same gi.

"Thanks Krillin!" Goku smiled, as he changed into Krillin's gi and Krillin changed into a spare change of clothes.

"What happened to the stage?" Goku asked once he was dressed and ready to go.

_He has no idea what just happened_, Keiko thought, realizing that Goku was clueless. He seemed to forget about it soon though, once the fight started up again. Keiko was already worn out from all the previous events that she couldn't wait for the fight to be over. She actually began falling asleep during parts of it, not because it wasn't interested, but because the emotional roller coaster she had ridden when thinking Goku was dead was enough to exhaust her. The whole fight came down to one kick, and unfortunately Jackie Chun has longer legs than Goku.

Both fell down, and stayed down through the count of ten. All they had to do was stand up and say 'I'm the champion'. Goku stood up first, but as soon as the first two words came out of his mouth he passed out. Everyone's excitement faded, and all they could do was watch Jackie Chun stand up and say the phrase that won him the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament.

Keiko was disappointed, but she was very proud of Goku. "You did great," she said as she saw Goku, and this time she gave him a quick hug. "You should have won that," Bulma said.

"You did good Goku," Master Roshi came up and patted Goku on the shoulder.

"You saw the fight?" Keiko questioned.

"Of course, are you crazy," he said, and Keiko thought maybe he really wasn't Jackie Chun.

"There will always be people stronger than you Goku, and I'm happy to see how you have dealt with that," he said, his sunglasses shining in the sun.

"Yeah…but now I'm going to train extra hard. I want to be as strong as Jackie Chun, and never stop training!" Goku was determined, which was nice to see.

They all went out to dinner that night and that was the last night Keiko stayed in the hotel with them.

"I'm going to miss you," Keiko said as she and Goku sat on his bed.

"Why?" he inquired.

"You're my friend," she shrugged and she soon felt two arms wrap around her shoulders.

"Is this how you do it?" Goku asked, and Keiko's face became very hot.

"Yeah," she mumbled.

"Good, now do you feel better?" he asked as he released her and went back to his seat.

"Yeah, I do," she smiled and got off the bed to go to her bed.

"Just promise me something okay Goku," she turned to look at him, "I promise to not forget you, if you promise to not forget me, okay?"

"Okay, but I don't see how I would forget you."

"And you have to come visit, or at least just come to the tournaments."

"You're acting weird, but okay," Goku said before he let out a yawn.

"Okay," she said as Goku laid back and fell asleep. She turned the light off, and crawled into her bed. Things felt right, but she knew that in the morning it would change. If Goku didn't come visit it would be three more years until she saw him again, they would be different, maybe they wouldn't be friends anymore. For once that thought didn't worry Keiko, because now she knew that they would be friends, and he would never forget her, just like she would never forget him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Okay so I didn't expect this whole chapter to be the end of the tournament, but I hit like 3,000 words and realized that if I kept going on this chapter would be crazy long. So the next chapter is the one I'm super excited about, just a hint everyone will be grown up in the next chapter :) So I know I spent a lot of time with them being young, but I think it was important to establish the friendship Keiko made with everyone. So, more reviews please? Maybe fav. this story? I would simply love to know what you guys think!


	7. Reunited

**CHAPTER 7: Reunited**

* * *

><p>Years passed quickly for Keiko; sometimes it was nice, other times she wished time would slow down. Goku came back one year after he left from the tournament. Keiko asked him all about what everyone else was doing, and to tell them all 'hi' for her. He didn't stay long, only a day, and left Keiko waiting for the next day. He came two years later, for the tournament. Him and Krillin were fifteen now, and Keiko was thirteen. They didn't look that different, just a little bit taller. And they came with someone else this time, her name was Launch. She showed up as a pretty, dark haired, very kind girl, but as soon as she sneezed she turned into this mean blonde. Keiko learned very quickly to be nice to both mean and nice Launch, or else. Keiko gave everyone a hug when she saw them, and she spent the whole week staying at the hotel. It was a tradition now, and she loved every minute that they all were there. Her and Goku sparred again too, and she still lost even though she had been training. She told him next time, she would be even stronger, and he said he believed her.<p>

She met Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu, who her friends were fighting against in the tournament. They weren't nice at all, but by the end she could tell that they had a change of heart. Tien ended up beating Goku in the final match, but it was very close, and Goku was more determined than ever to get better. But time came and went, and disaster struck that year. Krillin was killed shortly after the tournament, but Goku said they could bring him back with the Dragonballs. Keiko hadn't cried that much in a while, but she trusted in Goku to be able to bring Krillin back. They all left suddenly, due to the events that had passed, and as close to two years passed she heard nothing, until a letter came from Bulma.

She said that Krillin was brought back, and that everything was okay, and that Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu were now fighting with them. Keiko wrote back, and soon Bulma and her began exchanging letters. Bulma didn't know exactly what Goku was up to, but assumed training, because that is what everyone else was doing. Keiko said that she was going to school, and had had a boyfriend for about a month, but it didn't work out. Bulma spent a whole letter just asking questions about that, to which Keiko answered every single one. The relationship just didn't work, especially because Keiko was stronger than this guy. She had been training very hard, and could now run around the island without getting tired. Her training was hampered though, when her father's back got even worse. He would hardly walk without a cane, and he was in pain all the time unless he took medication. Keiko had once wanted to be in the Tournament, but now all she wanted was to be there for her father.

She told Bulma all that was going on in her life, and how now she was just training for herself, and not to be in the Tournament. Bulma said that was probably for the best, because no girl wants to get hit in the face. Keiko just rolled her eyes when she read that one, but maybe it was true. Every day that Keiko looked in the mirror she would notice a change. It started out small, like her hair going from oily and frizzy, to smooth and straight, with a beautiful shine in the sun. Soon she began outgrowing her clothes, and needed to go buy new ones. This time she got clothes that fit her figure, and what was even more surprising was that she was beginning to get a figure. She still didn't buy into the pink and sparkly market though. She had begun to find herself, and realized that she was a strong girl, that didn't need to be wearing floor length gowns to show that. She did begin wearing dresses though, and as time passed she began feeling more comfortable in her skin.

Bulma would say that she hadn't seen Goku in a while, but with the tournament coming up in a few months, she couldn't wait to meet up with everyone again. Bulma asked if Goku had visited Keiko, but sadly he hadn't. Bulma said that with the whole King Piccolo ordeal and everything that had happened in the last couple of years, and it wasn't surprising that Goku didn't have any free time, he was a busy kid. Keiko didn't know much about King Piccolo, but she did remember when his face had flooded the news. He was planning on taking over the world, and the scary part was that he could actually do it.

He was vicious, violent, and killed many, leaving the world in fear. Bulma said that King Piccolo had collected all the Dragonballs, and used them to get his youth back. Bulma's story filled in so many gaps from what the news said had happened. Keiko had the letter right up against her face when she got to the part about Goku fighting Piccolo, and then about everyone getting revived. The last time Keiko saw Krillin, he had passed away, and she couldn't wait to see him again.

"You need to stop with that calendar," Haru said from his seat on the couch as he looked over at his daughter marking another day off the calendar in the kitchen.

"Is it bad that I want to know what day it is?" she replied, placing the red marker down back on the counter.

"No, it's your countdown that is going to drive you insane."

"Daddy," Keiko whined as she plopped down next to her father.

Haru just looked at his daughter, not believing how grown up she looked. She was now sixteen, heading towards seventeen, and she looked so adult. Her hair now went to the middle of her back, and unless she did something about it, it would be straight. Her eyes were still that beautiful blue, with long eyelashes that made them stand out even more. She had a light tan due to living on an island, and clear complexion. Her legs were long, and made up most of her body, and added a lot to her height. Haru was six foot, and his daughter stood about five inches shorter than him. She had stopped growing though, which was just another reminder of how old she was getting. Haru now had to worry about guys who would be looking at his daughter, thankfully Keiko still had a good head on her shoulders, and wasn't swept up in boys, especially because she was stronger than most of them. She would get up early and run around the island every morning, and then lift weights every other day. Her small frame was toned, and although she didn't have bulging muscles she had a force behind that punch of hers. She would be even stronger too, if Haru's back hadn't gotten so bad. Now instead of training so much, Keiko helped her mother take care of him.

"What are you thinking about?" Keiko asked, placing a strand of her long hair behind her ear.

"You're just growing up so fast," he replied with a smile, and Keiko rolled her eyes.

"Grey hair here I come!" she said sarcastically.

"Already Keiko, here I thought we had at least one more year until that happened," Kaya said as she walked in through the front door, holding her watering pot, "Oh I see another day has been crossed out," she commented as she looked at the calendar in the kitchen.

"Just trying to stay on top of things," Keiko said, knowing that her mother would join her father in giving her a hard time about it.

"Are you excited to see Goku?" Kaya raised an eyebrow as she looked at her daughter.

"_Yes_, I'm excited to see all of them."

"But especially Goku?"

"Mom, I'm probably still taller than him, that's not attractive, plus he's my friend, like Krillin."

"Don't go giving her any ideas honey," Haru said, causing Keiko to lightly push him on the shoulder.

"You already scare every other male away, don't go scaring my friends away Dad."

"Goku and Krillin are good kids, I'm sure I will have nothing to worry about with them, but I still make no promises," Haru crossed his arms over his chest, and he raised his head indignantly.

"So how many more days?" Kaya asked as she washed her hands.

"Thirteen," Keiko responded quickly, causing both of her parents to begin laughing. Kaya finished drying her hands before she went over to check the stack of mail on the counter.

"One for you," she said as she held the letter out in Keiko's direction. Keiko leaped off the couch and rushed towards her mom, grabbing the letter, before running back to the couch.

"From Bulma?" Haru asked, and Keiko just nodded her head as she tore the letter open, "Calm down there tiger," Haru leaned away from his daughter, who was frantically opening the letter.

_Keiko-_

_I swear I can never find your letters underneath all the junk my parents get. My dad keeps getting nerdy science stuff, and my mom gets tons of fashion and beauty magazines- which I don't mind as much, but not when I have stuff coming in the mail for me! Anyway, no I haven't seem Yamcha recently, and I don't really want to. He left me to go train, that jerk. I mean I understand that he wants to train, but really? He couldn't train here? Sometimes he just infuriates me. But I am excited to see him; I'm not going to show it though. Also, I might as well address this now. I do realize that you are now the same age I was when we first met, and that in fact you are closer to one year older than that age. Way to make me feel old. I can't believe it's been six years either, but you don't need to remind me of my oncoming old age! My skin is already starting to lose its healthy glow; it's all downhill from here! Hopefully Yamcha will recognize me, unless my wrinkles get in the way._

_Speaking of which, you need to stop worrying about everyone remembering you. Seriously, the guys may be dense but not that dense. I do feel like hitting Goku in the head for not visiting you though, or me, or any of us! The kid is always running around, I swear he has so much energy. Plus, I'm not sure when Goku or any of the others are going to be getting to the Tournament. I know I am going on sign up day, so that would be, 15 days from now, by the time you get the letter, probably 12 days. The day before the Tournament okay? I don't think the guys will get there before Roshi, cause I don't know if they even know how to get a hotel room. Maybe Tien does…maybe. Anyway I will call you when I'm there, and we can all meet up. _

_See you soon!_

_Bulma_

"What's the update?" Kaya asked.

"Bulma should be here in twelve days," Haru said, reading over his daughter's shoulder.

"Dad!" Keiko pulled the letter in close to her chest that way her Dad couldn't read it anymore.

"So I take it you are going to be staying at the hotel with them again?"

"Yes Mom."

"Are we sure that is a good idea?" Haru inquired, causing both women in the room to look at him, "I mean they aren't kids anymore. Keiko sharing a room with Goku and Krillin was okay when they were little, I don't know about how it will be now."

"I love you Dad," Keiko gave her Dad a hug before standing up, "But calm yourself down old man."

"Old man?" Haru asked, "Did you hear what she just called me?" he looked at his wife as Keiko was walking back to her room.

"Yes honey," Kaya said, walking over to Haru and giving him a quick kiss, "But you're my old man."

The next twelve days dragged out, much to Keiko's discontentment. With every mark of the calendar she was one day closer to seeing some of her best friends. She wondered what they would look like. She could only envision them as she last saw them, but she knew they wouldn't look like that anymore. She had grown up so much, and she knew they would be grown up too, but she just couldn't see it. All she could guess is that she would still be taller than them.

The day before everyone was supposed to arrive was the longest day of Keiko's life so far. She hadn't been this anxious the last Tournament, because Goku had come to visit her before then. This time she hadn't seen any of them for three years, and the last time she saw Krillin he was dead, the image of him was still stuck in her head and she couldn't wait to replace it with an image of how he was now. She couldn't go to sleep that night, and when she finally did it was close to three in the morning and she fell asleep on the couch.

"Wake up sunshine," Haru gently shook his daughter with his free hand, his other hand clutching onto his cane, and his back hunched over.

"Fine, don't go see Krillin, and Goku, and Bulma, and-"

"I'm up!" she groaned, as she flung the blanket off her and grumpily trudged towards the bathroom.

As she was grabbing clothes to wear for the day, she snuck a peak at the clock. Eight o'clock in the morning, way earlier than she wanted to be up. She thought about going for a run this morning, but decided she could use one morning off, plus she was rather tired already. She let out a groan as she went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. She stayed in the shower for a while, shaving her legs, washing her hair, and just standing underneath the warm water. Her stomach was full of nerves at the thought of seeing everyone again. She figured she shouldn't worry too much about it though, considering she didn't even know what time everyone would be here- she could be waiting all day.

She got out of the shower and put her hair up into a light blue towel before getting dressed in white shorts, showing off her tan, long legs, and a purple short sleeve, fitted shirt. She normally didn't put too much thought into what she was wearing, but today she spent a little more time in the mirror than usual. She spent a lot of time brushing out her hair, and messing with it, until just leaving it alone to fully dry.

"Anyone call?" she asked as she walked into the living room, where Haru was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Not yet," he said.

"Really?" Keiko looked at her Mom who was making breakfast.

"Nope."

"What you don't believe me?" Haru asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Of course Dad," Keiko yawned as she went and sat down at the dining table.

Her whole family ate breakfast, and then Keiko went outside with her Mom to help her do some gardening. Kaya went outside every single day, and their backyard was simply stunning because of all the beautiful, blooming, flowers. She stayed out there until lunch, and still no call. She ate lunch and then went for a walk on the beach, when she came back it had been about an hour and no call had come. Then she sat around bugging her Dad for another hour, until it was around three o'clock and she decided to take a nap. She didn't know how long she had been out before the ringing began.

_Ring Ring Ring Keiko it's the phone Ring Keiko!_

"What?" she grumbled.

"The phone!" Kaya called out and Keiko was up in the blink of an eye. Her vision was blurry from getting up so fast, and she was stumbling through the living room until she got the phone in the kitchen.

"Hello," she said, her voice slurred and her vision still impaired.

"Hi this is Bulma Brief, is Keiko there?"

"Bulma!" Keiko yelled.

"No need to yell!" Bulma replied back, and Keiko couldn't help but laugh. "I'm on my way to the Tournament Arena right now, so if you want to meet us there-"

"I'm on my way, bye!" she said and hurriedly hung the phone up.

"Was it Bulma?" Haru asked as he walked down the hallway. Keiko didn't answer him, instead she ran into the bathroom. "Guess so."

She flicked the light on and placed her hands on the counter and looked at her face in the mirror. She had lines on her face from the couch, and her hair was a mess. "Ugh," she groaned and grabbed the hairbrush and began brushing out her hair. She couldn't be looking a mess on the first time she has seen her friends in three years. She figured that tomorrow she could look a mess, but not today. The cold water felt good on her face, but it didn't take the lines away, those would go away with a little bit of time though.

"Do you want us to take you to wherever you are going?" Kaya asked, stopping in the bathroom doorway to see her daughter applying lip gloss.

"Yes please," Keiko replied, running her fingers through her hair one more time before rushing past her Mom and into her room. She grabbed a duffel bag and began throwing clothes in, then she went into the bathroom and tossed her toiletries in the bag as well.

"Where we goin?" Haru limped towards his wife, who was still standing near the bathroom.

"Tournament!" Keiko yelled out as she walked out of her room with the duffel bag. She stopped suddenly though as she looked down and realized she didn't have shoes on.

"You are going to need an umbrella, it's starting to rain," Kaya said, already going towards the hall closet to get her daughter an umbrella.

"Okay," Keiko stepped out into the living room, now with white tennis shoes on and holding her full duffel bag, "I'm ready."

Keiko left her packed duffel bag by the door; Kaya said she would drop it off at the hotel later. Kaya also was the one who had to take Keiko to the Tournament arena, because Haru's back was too bad for him to drive. Keiko sat in the passenger seat, her leg shaking as they drove toward the Tournament arena. It was raining now, but it was still warm outside, even though the sun was covered up by the thick clouds.

"Don't be nervous," Kaya said as she looked out of the corner of her eye at her daughter, "What's the worst that could happen?"

"I don't know. Anything bad that could happen probably won't," Keiko shrugged, but her stomach was still in knots.

She could remember the first time she met them all. She had been sparring with Haru, when Goku and Krillin ran up. She had been so nervous to meet them, and then when their friends showed up, she was even more nervous. She never would have thought that here she would be, so comfortable around them and excited to see them.

"Here we go," Kaya said as they turned the corner, and Keiko sat up straight and was looking for them. She saw Roshi, Oolong, Paur, Launch, and Bulma standing under umbrellas, but no sign of the other guys.

"Have fun, be safe," Kaya said as she parked the car next to a curb.

"Bye," Keiko whispered as she opened up the umbrella outside of the car, and stepped out into the rain.

She let out a deep breath as she was walking towards them, trying to calm herself down. She wasn't sure if what she was feeling were nerves or excitement, but she figured it was a mixture of both. "Hey guys," she said as she stopped right behind Bulma.

"Oh my!" Master Roshi said as he rushed towards Keiko's side, "Why hello pretty lady, what's your name?"

"K-Keiko," she replied, uncomfortable with how close Master Roshi was to her.

"Oh my goodness you sick old man!" Bulma yelled as she whacked Roshi on the head.

"How was I supposed to know!" he argued.

"Keiko!" Paur yelled and flew into her shoulder and wrapped her short little arms around Keiko's neck in a hug. Bulma and Roshi stopped arguing for a moment as they looked at the not so little girl they once knew.

"Bulma!" Keiko smiled and gave her a hug. They were now the same height, in fact Keiko was maybe a few centimeters taller than her.

"You're so….big," Bulma said to which Keiko furrowed her eyebrows, "I just mean, last time I saw you, you were a little girl. I guess I should have figured you would be grown up now, but wow."

"You look different too," Keiko said, "But in a good way," she finished in order to make sure Bulma didn't get mad. Bulma's blue hair now went down to her shoulders, and she had bangs that hung over her forehead. She wore red lipstick, and a strapless dark blue fitted dress. She looked much more mature, but Keiko knew that it was the same Bulma she had always known.

"Nice to see you Roshi," Keiko said as she looked down at the old man, who didn't look different at all.

"It's not as fun if you knew them when they were kids," he mumbled.

"At least you have some morals," Bulma huffed.

"Keiko!" Launch said as she came and gave her a hug.

"It's nice to see you too Launch," Keiko smiled, taking note that good Launch was here for the moment, and that blonde Launch probably wouldn't be as happy to see her.

"Hi Oolong," Keiko waved at the pig who was dressed in a button up shirt and overalls.

"Are you sure you're Keiko?" he asked.

"Of course it is her!" Bulma yelled before looking back at Keiko, "Just a lot taller."

"And hotter," Roshi added, and Bulma didn't even say anything to that remark she just groaned in disgust.

"Where are the others?" Keiko asked, and the mood went somber again.

"They haven't arrived yet," Paur said.

"And the registration booth is going to close soon," Launch added.

"So I guess we just wait," Keiko shrugged as she held onto her umbrella with both hands.

Every car that passed they got hopeful, but they were let down numerous times. Keiko was still as nervous as ever to see Goku and Krillin. Yes she was excited to see Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu, but she hadn't known them as long as she had known Goku and Krillin. Minutes felt like hours, until finally they noticed someone walking up towards them.

"Hey guys!" his voice rang out, and everyone turned to face whoever this was. He was tall, taller than Keiko and everyone else there. He wore a white turban, a dark blue gi, and was holding a dark blue umbrella.

"Keiko, I think he is talking to you," Bulma said, but Keiko just stared at him before shrugging his shoulders. The rain had been letting up, and now it had stopped, allowing everyone to put their umbrellas away.

"I don't think I know him," she said trying to get a good look at this guy's face.

"C'mon guys, it's me, Goku," he said and everyone's faces turned to shock.

"Goku!" Oolong yelled out in surprise, and disbelief.

"Let me take this off, then maybe you guys will believe me," he said as he unwrapped the turban and his black spiky hair came into view. He raised his head and there was no doubt that this person was indeed Goku.

"Goku!" Keiko yelled, so overjoyed that she couldn't contain herself. She ran towards him and jumped in order to wrap her arms around him in a big hug. Her feet didn't touch the ground as she hung on him, her head buried in his shoulder. She felt his arms wrap around her as he let out a laugh.

"Keiko," he smiled and she let go, her feet hitting the ground as she looked up at him, "You look different," he stated and she couldn't help but smile.

"I look different? You look different," she poked him in the chest.

"Master," Goku said, and he walked past Keiko and began saying hello to everyone.

Keiko couldn't believe it. As she looked at Goku her nerves didn't disappear like she thought they would, instead they escalated. She couldn't stop the thought from entering her head _He is really cute_. He had grown up, just like she had, but he had grown into something Keiko never thought he would have. He was tall, muscular, but he still had that childish grin that she had grown to love. He was different, and Keiko wasn't sure how she felt about that. She expected to see him and things would be the way they always had been, but she had a feeling that now they wouldn't. That now as she looked at him, she couldn't help but be attracted to him, and she realized that that may not be the best thing.

"Are the others here?" Goku asked, looking around for the rest of his friends.

"No not yet, and the registration booth is going to close, so you should go register," Launch said, and Goku nodded his head.

"Okay, be back," he grinned and walked towards the booth.

"Can anyone else not believe that that is Goku?" Oolong asked as soon as Goku was away.

"Well it's like we couldn't believe that this was Keiko, everyone has grown up," Launch said, sadness in her voice at knowing that the kids she used to know were now adults.

"The kid has grown up a lot, and he is kinda cute," Bulma mused.

"I'm sure Yamcha would love to hear you say that," Oolong mocked.

"I didn't say I was going to marry the guy, I was just saying!" Bulma said, hitting Oolong on the head.

"See Keiko?" Bulma said, grabbing Keiko's attention.

"What?"

"He didn't forget you," Bulma said smugly, and Keiko just smiled _No he didn't._

"So no sign of the others huh?" Goku asked as he came back and stood next to Keiko.

"Nope," she said, and then felt a light shove on her shoulder.

"So have you gotten any stronger?" he asked.

"A little bit," she replied as she looked up at him, feeling her stomach do a flip. _I shouldn't be this nervous, this is Goku for goodness sakes!_

"I'm sure you have, I can sense it," he replied.

"I guess we will see," she shrugged and looked up at Goku's grin.

The waiting then continued, and the man at the registration booth began announcing how they would be closing soon. Everyone was anxious, but there was no sign of Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, or Chiaotzu, until Goku suddenly perked up and said that they were coming. Everyone got excited, and soon a rush of air went by at the registration booth, and then the people who had just quickly signed in came to view.

"Krillin!" Keiko shouted, and ran up to him and had to bend down to envelop him in a tight hug.

"What?" he asked, not sure what was happening until Keiko let go and backed away, "Keiko!" he smiled and gave her another hug.

"You uhhh you're tall," Krillin pointed out. Keiko was still taller than Krillin, not by a lot but it was noticeable.

"I'm so happy you to see you alive and well Krillin," Keiko said then looked up at Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha.

"Hi guys," she waved, and it all took them a moment to realize who she was.

"Krillin," Goku said and walked up to him.

"Goku?" Krillin asked, looking up at him, but soon he realized that it was Goku and attacked him in a hug. "Goku thank you! You brought me back to life with the Dragonballs! Thank you! I've missed you!" he shouted, and Goku couldn't help but laugh.

They were all together again, but as Keiko looked around she saw that things were different. They weren't little kids anymore, they had changed. Everyone looked older, and had stories to tell, and in a way she couldn't believe her eyes- especially when she looked at Goku. Time had changed their appearance, and Keiko was now finding out that time had also begun effecting their emotions.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So this was a long chapter, in case you guys couldn't tell, but I hope you liked it! They are all grown up now, and I had been waiting to write this chapter for a while. So I would love reviews, pretty pretty please. Also thank you to all the readers out there, the story stats just keep going up and I am so grateful for everyone who has taken the time out of their day to read this story.


	8. Bulma's Questioning

**CHAPTER 8: Bulma's Questioning**

* * *

><p>"G-Goku?" Kaya looked up at the once little boy, who was now towering over her.<p>

"Hello Keiko's mom," he replied, nodding his head towards her.

"Thanks for my bag Mom," Keiko took the duffel bag out of her Mom's hand and gave her a hug, "Don't tell Dad," she whispered.

"I don't want him overreacting either, we can wait till he sees him tomorrow," Kaya whispered back as her and Keiko separated.

_So my mom noticed how much Goku has changed too. I guess that's to be expected, I mean he is different._

"What are you thinking about?"

"Huh?" Keiko looked up into Goku's inquisitive eyes, and felt a blush beginning to boil underneath her cheeks.

"You're acting kinda strange," he said as they walked back to the hotel room. Keiko didn't respond, because she knew he was right, but she didn't know how to fix it.

Keiko stopped at the door and knocked, waiting for Krillin to let them in. "We have a key ya know," Goku said.

"I know," _I just don't want to walk in on Krillin in his underwear, it was okay when we were little, not so much now._

Krillin cracked the door open, looking through, but then opened it all the way when he saw who it was. "You have a key ya know," he said as Goku and Keiko walked into the room.

"That's what I said, but she wanted to knock," Goku shrugged as Keiko went and put her duffel on the floor.

"So, Keiko, how have you been?" Krillin asked as he sat down on his bed.

"Good," she smiled as she sat down on her roll away bed.

"Really? After three years all you have to say is 'good'?" Krillin joked, but it did make sense. She should have a lot to tell them, and a couple of days ago she did, but now that they were here her mind was blank. "So?"

"Well, I don't know I guess," she shrugged, looking over to Goku who was taking is gi off, "Ummm," she whispered to Krillin and then pointed over at Goku.

"Goku!" Krillin yelled, causing Goku to stop and look at him.

"What?"

"Just…uhhh…you aren't taking all your clothes off are you? It's not as okay now that we aren't kids," Krillin tried to explain, and all Keiko could do was rest her elbow on her knee and bury her face in her hand from embarrassment_. Some things never change_.

"Don't worry Krillin, I know better now," he smiled, Keiko brought her other hand up to her face and just shook her head, "What?" Goku asked her.

"You're just too much Goku," she laughed, peeking her eyes above her hands to look at him. It was silent for a moment, but soon all three of them began laughing, and things felt more at ease. After Keiko changed into her pajama shorts and a t-shirt, she sat down on Goku's bed as the two of them were going to play cards.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to play Krillin?" Keiko asked as she shuffled the cards.

"Yes, I need to get my rest for tomorrow," he said from his seat in his bed.

"You're missing out," she smiled at him, and he just rolled his eyes, "Fine, have it your way," she shrugged.

"So are you nervous Goku?" she asked as she began passing out the cards.

"No, not really. I'm excited to see if Kami's training paid off."

"What?" Keiko asked, as she stopped dealing the cards.

"I said, no, not really-"

"No, I heard what you said, but did you say Kami? _The_ Kami? You trained with Kami?" she asked, her eyes wide, and Goku just nodded his head 'yes', "I swear, you have accomplished enough for a lifetime Goku, you never cease to amaze me."

"You must have done a lot too," he said as Keiko finished dealing the cards.

"Not really. School, life, nothing that exciting has happened over the past three years."

"About that, I'm sorry," Goku stated, causing Keiko to look up at him, "Bulma told me how you were kind of sad that I didn't come and visit you since the last Tournament."

"She shouldn't have told you that," Keiko mumbled, as she looked away, the blush daring to color her cheeks.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. I can see how you would be sad, or mad at me."

"I wasn't mad Goku, I was just…disappointed I guess."

"Well I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm just, ya know," she shrugged, avoiding his gaze.

"What?"

"I guess, I'm just glad you're here now."

"Me too," he said, trying to give her a smile, but she wouldn't look at him.

Goku and Keiko stayed playing cards for a while, until they ended up getting too distracted by their talking. He told her all about his training with Kami and Mr. Popo. It sounded like a dream to her, the whole thing was just crazy. He told her that he had his tail removed permanently by Kami, that way the moon could come back. He regaled her with tales that she could hardly wrap her mind around. She realized she could listen to his voice forever, and never get tired of it. Then it was her turn to talk. She didn't think her stories were as interesting, but Goku seemed interested. She told him about her Dad, and how he had gotten worse. This led into how she had stopped training as hard, that she didn't want to be in the Tournament anymore. It all sounded rather sad, once she said it out loud, so she stopped focusing on the negative, because her life wasn't that bad. So instead she began telling him about her success, her growth, some of the friends she had made, and the things she had done.

"It's getting late," Keiko said after a short lull of silence. She let out a yawn and then laid back on the bed, reaching her hands high above her head.

"Krillin has been asleep for a while," Goku looked over at his friend, who was fast asleep, and then laid back next to Keiko.

"He was always the first one asleep," Keiko laughed, as she let out another yawn, and then looked over at Goku, who was lying right next to her, "This is weird."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked, turning his head to look at Keiko.

"We grew up," she looked away, remembering when they were young and use to lie next to each other, so innocent, so naïve, never realizing that they would grow up.

"Why is that weird?" he questioned, still looking at her, even though were eyes were gazing up at the ceiling.

"Cause I remember when we would talk like this. Our feet didn't even come close to touching the end of the bed," she sighed before turning her head to look at Goku, only to find he was already looking at her, "And you had no idea how to play cards, which was nice because now I can't beat you," she laughed, "And you and Krillin would try to train me, and no matter how ridiculous it sounded, we did it together. And I swear you would always be taking your clothes off," she couldn't help the burst of laughter that erupted from her, and she had to look away and place her hands on her stomach as she kept laughing, "You're one of a kind Goku," she laughed, and then looked back over to him, the laughing coming to a stop, "One of a kind," she whispered as she looked into his eyes. It didn't take long for her stomach to begin doing flips, and all she could think about was how close she was to him right now.

"Well," she abruptly shouted, flinging her body up into a sitting position and quickly getting off of the bed, "I'm going to sleep."

"You okay?"

"Yup, just tired," she sounded on edge, and she could feel her body tense up as his eyes were on her, "Night," she shut the lights off, leaving Goku sitting up in the dark. She rushed into her bed, and pulled the covers over her head, and just waited for silence. She heard Goku shift around, and let out a loud yawn, and soon everything went quiet.

_I need to stop acting like this_, she thought as she shut her eyes, willing herself to go to sleep. She knew that the way she was acting around Goku was weird, she had been called out on it numerous times today, but truth be told Goku was a little too dense to realize what it meant. No one could figure out what it was that was bothering her.

She stayed awake for a while, until finally falling into a dreamless sleep. She was woken up by clamoring in the bathroom. As soon as she opened her eyes she was afraid she was going to have extreme déjà vu. She slowly sat up and turned around to look towards the bathroom, fear filling her that she would find Goku naked holding a shampoo bottle.

"Bulma?"

"Huh?" Bulma stopped rummaging through bags and looked over at Keiko, "Oh, you're up," she stated and then began searching through the bags yet again.

"What," Keiko pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked over at Goku and Krillin who were still fast asleep, "What are you doing?"

"I can't find my hairbrush, I know I brought it with me, so I think it fell into someone else's bag."

"How did you even get in here?"

"Got a key from the front desk."

"Oh," Keiko mouthed and then fell back down on the bed, facing the ceiling as she listened to Bulma continue to open and close bags.

"Ugh!" she huffed, "I can't find it!"

"You can use mine," Keiko offered.

"I guess…"

Keiko waited a moment before she sat herself up, running her fingers through her hair. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and in one foul swoop she was standing up and moving towards her duffel bag.

"Can I get ready in your room?" she asked, as she looked for what she would want to wear today.

"Sure," Bulma shrugged, watching as Keiko lifted shirts out of the bag, only to put them back inside.

"I'll just take my bag with me," Keiko mumbled as she slung the bag over her shoulder and stood up, "They sleep like rocks," she stated, referring to Goku and Krillin, who hadn't even flinched.

Keiko sat and watched TV while Bulma was showering, and getting ready. It took her a while, and Keiko was about to fall asleep again, until finally the bathroom door opened, steam following Bulma out. Keiko was quick to get into the shower, and was surprised when there was still some hot water left. Unfortunately she couldn't stay in the shower as long as she wanted to, since the water did start turning cold sooner than she would have liked. She got out and put on her bra and underwear, and put on the hotel robe on over that.

"Do you think anyone else is up yet?" Bulma asked as Keiko walked out of the bathroom and towards her bag.

"Maybe…Paur," Keiko squatted down next to her bag, and began pulling out most of her clothes.

"Need help," Bulma came and stood behind Keiko, her hands on her hips as she leaned forward to catch a peek at what Keiko had packed.

Keiko sat back, landing on her butt, her hands full of random clothes, "Yeah," she said as she looked up at Bulma, who looked overjoyed with being able to pick out what Keiko would wear.

Bulma had Keiko sit on her bed as she began matching bottoms with tops. Keiko watched as Bulma sat on the floor, clothes surrounding her. She wondered if it was a bad idea to let Bulma pick out her clothes, not because she didn't trust Bulma's fashion sense, but because it would have probably taken less time if Keiko had just done it. She just wanted to look good today, and although she wouldn't admit it to herself, she knew it was because of Goku.

"So why all the fuss about what you are going to wear?" Bulma asked, startling Keiko considering she was just thinking about that, "You never used to before."

"I dunno, I just want to wear something nice I guess."

"Who is he?" Bulma turned her head to look at Keiko, who didn't say anything, "What's his name?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Keiko said, trying to hide the nerves that had bundled up inside of her.

"Oh c'mon," Bulma begged, as she stood up and went and sat right next to Keiko, "I won't tell, I promise."

"Shouldn't you be picking out my outfit?"

Bulma furrowed her eyebrows before standing up and grabbing a white sun dress with a pale green sash that wrapped around the waist. It had thick on the shoulder straps and went to about her mid-thigh. Her face scrunched up, as if she had smelt something bad, and all she could do was look up at Bulma.

"Put it on," Bulma demanded, shoving the dress into Keiko's face.

Keiko trudged into the bathroom, shutting the door loudly before she held the dress up and looked at it. It was pretty, yes, but she felt that she would be trying too hard. She didn't want to show off, or look that much different than she usually does. She was already acting different; she didn't need to add looking different as well. She shrugged her bathrobe off and put the dress on, tying the sash to the best of her ability.

"You look beautiful!" Bulma gushed as Keiko walked out of the bathroom, keeping her eyes down at the white dress she wore.

"Ya think? It's not too different? I still look like me?"

"A better you if I do say so myself," Bulma placed her hands on her hips, "Now I can do your hair and-"

"No hair thank you very much, I like it the way it is," Keiko smiled, but Bulma just looked at her, her eyebrow raised as her hands folded across her body.

"So, who is it?"

"Who is who?" Keiko asked, walking past her towards her bag to pull out a pair of sandals.

"The guy."

"There is no guy."

"You're going to tell me, just wait."

"There's nothing to tell," Keiko said as she finished putting her sandals on.

Bulma dropped the subject for the time being, until they all started heading over towards the Tournament. Before Bulma could start up again, she had to deal with Roshi's overzealous compliments. Krillin told her she looked nice, and she thanked him, and just ignored Roshi. Even Goku said she looked nice as well, to which she just said thanks. They weren't far from the Tournament Arena, so they decided to walk and every guy that Bulma thought Keiko was looking at, she would nudge her and ask 'is that him?'. Krillin asked what they were talking about, but before Bulma could take a breath Keiko quickly said 'nothing', and gave Bulma a dirty look as if telling her to knock it off. Keiko walked in between Goku and Krillin the whole way there, avoiding Bulma as much as possible.

"Be careful all of you," Keiko said as Goku, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu were about to go into the inside arena were spectators weren't allowed.

"You better beat em silly!" Launch shouted, who must have sneezed overnight and turned into the blonde, abrasive Launch.

"Good luck," Keiko said as she gave Krillin a quick hug, placing her arms around his neck.

"We'll make you proud," Krillin beamed confidence.

"Good luck," Keiko said as she tentatively wrapped her arms around Goku's waist, her head resting over his heart. No one seemed to notice how the hug Keiko gave Goku was much different than the one she gave Krillin. It was longer, only by a few seconds, plus she didn't get that close to Krillin. The differences were small, but Bulma noticed, and as Keiko and Goku separated she brushed the thought away.

"Thanks Keiko," Goku smiled, and then looked passed her towards everyone else, "See ya guys soon!"

"Good luck!" everyone said to all the fighters as they walked away.

"Well we should probably find my parents," Keiko said as they all began walking towards were the other spectators were lounging around.

"Keiko!" she heard her mother call as her and Bulma were aimlessly walking around. Roshi, Paur, Oolong, and Launch had found a table and were sitting down. Bulma had wanted to go peek into the competition area, but Keiko convinced her not to. "Oh Bulma it is so nice to see you, you look so grown up," Kaya beamed as she enveloped Bulma in a tight hug.

"Hey Daddy," Keiko smiled as she walked towards her father, who was trying to stand up from the table he was sitting at.

"Is he…okay?" Bulma whispered to Kaya as she watched Haru teetering on his cane, his back hunched over.

"Yes and no. It's been a rough couple of years for him, but don't worry about him, we are just happy you all made it safely," Kaya rubbed Bulma's back before walking towards her daughter and husband.

"Hello Bulma," Haru extended his free hand out towards her, and Bulma gently shook it, "Where is everyone else?"

"Oh, they are just sitting around."

"Keiko!" a male voice shouted, and everyone looked over to see a guy with wispy blonde hair and brown eyes run up towards them, "You came to the Tournament, I figured you would."

"I come every three years," Keiko said as the guy, who seemed to be her age, stood in front of her.

"And you brought friends? I take it they don't live on the island," he laughed, and suddenly Keiko was being pulled away but an eager Bulma.

"That's him huh? That's the guy! He is cute! And I think he likes the dress you're wearing, man am I good!"

"Bulma, Bulma stop, listen, that-"

"You don't have to thank me, I already know you look great, and don't worry," she paused as she laid her hand on Keiko's shoulder, "I approve."

"Bulma," Keiko said slowly until Bulma looked at her and snapped out of it, "That isn't the guy. That is Lee," Keiko looked over at Lee, who was now talking to Kaya and Haru, "I go to school with him, we are friends- kinda. I do not like him like that, at all, do you understand?"

"You said _that isn't the guy_, which means there is a guy," Bulma said smugly, "I knew it," she huffed as she walked away from Keiko and back towards Lee, Haru, and Kaya.

"My name is Bulma, it's nice to meet you," she said as she stuck her hand out towards Lee.

"Nice to meet you Bulma, my name is Lee, I take it you two were talking about me over there," he joked, but both Bulma and Keiko tensed up, "Umm..it was a joke," he explained and awkward laughs came from Bulma and Keiko.

"You're funny," Bulma leaned forward her hands on her hips, and it took all Keiko had to not show just how embarrassed she was by Bulma right now.

"Have you been having a good break?" Lee asked, looking past Bulma to rest his eyes on Keiko.

"Yeah, you?"

"It's been good, well," he sighed looking around, "I will let you all get back to what you all were doing. It was nice running into you Keiko," Lee waved as he began walking away.

"You too," Keiko smiled, as she waved goodbye.

"He's a nice boy," Kaya commented once Lee was out of earshot.

"Not that nice," Haru mumbled, but no one decided to reply. Haru didn't like most guys that talked to his daughter, so it was no surprise that he wouldn't like Lee.

They all decided to go and sit with Roshi and the others, and they spent a while just catching up with each other. Everything was nice, until the sound of sirens rang out. Everyone stood up, wondering where the ambulance was going, and everyone was struck with fear when they saw the men come out of the ambulance and rush towards the arena.

"C'mon," Bulma shouted as she began rushing towards the arena.

"We will stay here," Kaya said, placing her hand on Haru's shoulder. Keiko nodded and began running to catch up with Bulma and the others.

"Oh no!" Bulma gasped, and as Keiko caught up she felt her heart drop.

"Chiaotzu," Keiko breathed as she watched as the little boy was being carried out on the stretcher. His pure white face seemed in peace as his eyes were closed, his little body still breathing, but looking so frail. They all stood there behind a rope that cleared off the path for the stretcher. People were piled up on both sides of the aisle, pushing and shoving to get a better look at what was going on, and Roshi, Bulma, Keiko, Launch, and Paur were at the front of the crowd.

"What happened?" Roshi asked as Tien walked out behind the stretcher, looking at his fallen friend.

"It's Tao, he's back," he said somberly, and Roshi looked shocked.

"Tao? Who is Tao?" Keiko asked, looking around for someone to answer her.

"The Crane Hermit's brother," Roshi replied and it took a moment for Keiko to remember who he was talking about.

"Tien and Chiaotzu's old master?" Keiko inquired, and Roshi just nodded his head, "Well what's so bad about that?"

"Goku defeated him years ago, Tao was supposed to be dead," Roshi explained, and things began falling into place for Keiko. She wanted to ask more questions, but couldn't because soon Yamcha, Goku, and Krillin walked outside.

"Guys!" Oolong shouted, and all three of them looked over at them.

"Is he going to be okay?" Keiko asked as Goku came and stood in front of her.

"Yeah he should be."

"Who is this guy Tao that everyone is talking about? Did you really beat him before?"

"Years ago, but he is ruthless. He is Mercenary Tao, he has killed a lot of people," Goku said as he looked past the people to Chiaotzu who was being put in the ambulance.

"But you can't kill anyone in the Tournament, or else you will be disqualified," Keiko explained, but Goku already knew that, they all already knew that.

"We should probably get going," he said as he looked over at Yamcha and Krillin.

"Krillin, I swear if you die one more time," Keiko crossed her arms over her chest, trying to make it sound like a joke, but she was serious.

"I know, I know, don't worry about me," he smiled.

"Oh and Keiko," Goku whispered, leaning in close to Keiko, "Don't tell anyone yet, but Piccolo is here," and after that quick statement, with so many questions filling Keiko's mind, him and the others walked back inside.

The mood was somber for the rest of the elimination round. Keiko and the others simply sat around, hoping Chiaotzu would be okay, and worried about Mercenary Tao. Keiko had another worry on her mind as well- Piccolo. King Piccolo had been destroyed a couple years ago, so how could he be here? At the Tournament? And why would he be here anyway? One of King Piccolo's goons had been the one to kill Krillin, so what would happen now with Piccolo here?

Eventually the fighters were done, and the scene was set for the Tournament. They all went out to dinner to hear the events of the day, and figure out who had made it into the Tournament. It was going to be Tao, Goku, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, a guy named Hero, Junior (who Goku said was actually Piccolo), and someone called Anonymous.

"Yeah Anonymous had a bone to pick with Goku," Krillin laughed as they all sat at the restaurant.

"Why? Did you beat him in a fight or something?" Launch questioned.

"Oh no Anonymous isn't a guy, it's a girl, and may I say she is pretty attractive," Krillin grinned, as he elbowed Goku in the side.

"Goku has a girlfriend now does he?" Roshi joked, and Keiko felt her body tense up.

"I don't even know her," Goku shrugged.

"She seemed to know you," Tien pointed out.

"Well, all I can say is that you get to know her," Krillin smiled and Keiko couldn't help but give him a dirty look.

"Let's not talk about this anymore guys," Bulma suggested, as she looked at Keiko.

"Goku is fighting her tomorrow," Krillin continued, obviously either not hearing Bulma or not taking her suggestion into consideration.

"You looking forward to that?" Yamcha asked a slight teasing attitude in his voice.

"I guess," Goku responded, obviously not seeing how everyone was taunting him about this strange girl, "Hey Keiko," Goku said, everyone's attention turning to her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to practice with me tonight?"

"I don't think you need that much practice," she said, even though she knew that he was also referring to their match they had every three years.

"Please?"

"Sure," Keiko said, happy that the conversation about this Anonymous girl was over. As much as she hated to admit it, she was jealous.

Dinner continued without any more talk about Anonymous, and Keiko was very grateful for that. They actually didn't talk much about the Tournament, seeing how the rest of the day had been dedicated to that. It was nice to just talk about something not so serious. By the time they got back to the hotel it was already getting dark, but Goku still wanted to spar with Keiko. Krillin said he would go to watch, so they both waited outside of the hotel for her. Keiko had to go up to the room to change, considering she wasn't about to fight in her dress. She stayed up in the room for a little bit after she had changed into white fighting pants, and a plain black t-shirt.

_Okay now Keiko, don't be nervous_. She was pacing around the room, her head down as she gave herself a mental pep talk. _And try not to lose, I mean you probably will, but show him that you have gotten better. And stop acting like such a weirdo around him, it's not attractive. _

"What am I even thinking! Attractive? Why would I even want to be attractive to him! He is like my brother, yes, that is what it should be. Brother, big brother, who is really cute, and who has a great personality, and who you grew up with, and," Keiko stopped pacing to take a deep breath, "dang it," she huffed as she slid her shoes on and walked out of the door to go downstairs and spar with Goku.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Another long chapter, and I hope everyone liked it. Once again I want to thank everyone who has been reading this story. I posted the last chapter on a Monday night and by the end of Tuesday there were 102 hits on the story and 36 visitors. I know to some of you that may not sound like a lot, but to me- it is a heck of a lot and it made me very happy to see people reading this story. Plus the last chapter has had 54 hits by itself, and all I can say is thank you. Now to all 54 of you (probably less cause maybe some of you visit the same chapter numerous times), I just want to ask for you to review. I would love to know what you think of the story.


	9. Shattered

**CHAPTER 9:** **Shattered**

* * *

><p>"Don't hold back okay," Keiko called as she stood opposite of Goku out in front of the hotel. The sun was beginning to set in the background, and Krillin was sitting in the grass off to the side.<p>

"I won't, I won't."

"I'm being serious Goku," Keiko placed her hands on her hips and Goku couldn't help but laugh, "Seriousness," Keiko stayed stern faced, but soon a smile broke onto her face as Goku kept laughing at her.

"Are you two ready yet?" Krillin yelled out impatiently, and Keiko took a deep breath in before taking her fighting stance.

"Yeah!" she called, smirking at Goku who in an instant had stopped smiling as was a serious as ever.

It was silent for a while, until finally Goku made the first move. He was fast, so fast that Keiko could hardly see where he had gone. The blast of air was her clue though, and she jumped forward, twisting around so she would be facing Goku. There he stood, as if nothing had happened. Keiko's heart was beginning to speed up, she was getting anxious, and knew she needed to calm down. She didn't have time though, because in a second Goku had vanished again. She jumped up as high as she could, and slowed down her fall so she could scan her surroundings. She saw Krillin sitting down, but no Goku, until she felt a burst of wind turned her upside down and sent her flying towards the ground. She managed to catch herself on her hands, before flipping over onto her feet.

_He's toying with me._ Keiko felt her face flush as she realized that he wasn't really trying, he was just putting on a show for her. It's not like she wanted him to try to kill her or anything, but she wanted him to actually fight her, to not be so afraid that he would hurt her.

"Goku!" she called, and soon he appeared in front of her, "You're not being serious about this."

"Yes I am," he defended.

"No you aren't, you're playing cat and mouse with me."

"But-"

"No 'buts', just try harder okay?"

Goku just nodded his head, and Keiko hoped this time he would be serious about this. She knew that she probably had more of a fighting chance when he wasn't going full force, but she wasn't doing this to win. This time Keiko wasn't about to wait for him to vanish. She charged straight for him, but at the last minute veered so she ended up right behind him. Her leg rose to land a kick to his back, but before she could even extend it his hand was wrapped firmly around her ankle. She didn't even have time to exhale before her body was raised into the air, and she was preparing for impact with the ground, but her body never hit the grass. Her eyes were shut tight, and as she slowly opened them she was surprised at what she saw. Her body had been completely turned around, and she was hovering in the air. Goku still held onto her ankle, and that leg was completely straight and being held up near his shoulder. Her other leg was bent in as if she were sitting on the ground, and was lying on top of Goku's free arm. Her body was tense, giving the allusion that she was sitting up straight.

Her first thought was, _why am I not laying on the ground in pain right now?_ Then when she realized how close she was to Goku her next thought was, _he needs to let me go_. She couldn't say anything, she couldn't even look at him, even when he began laughing. "You're as light as a feather!" he joked, and Keiko just smiled while looking down at the ground. In an instant she was thrown up, high. She was fine being thrown up, but as soon as she started descending she felt her stomach rise and the feeling of falling shocked her. She was caught by her hips, and placed gently on the ground, Goku's warm hands still residing on her hips. She bit her bottom lip before raising her arm, jumping up slightly, and firmly planting her elbow into Goku's collarbone.

He was shocked, and an 'Oh man!' came from Krillin's mouth. Keiko stayed standing right in front of Goku, her arms crossed around her body, and her face blank. Her heart was still racing from his touch, she felt light headed from the fall, and she wasn't sure what had just happened.

"Ow Keiko!" Goku whined as she rubbed his collarbone, "What was that for!"

"Aren't we sparring?" she asked innocently, and Goku's face became smug, and she knew that this fight was about to be over.

"No, no, no, no," Keiko stuttered, as she slowly backed away from him, her hands raised with her palms facing him. He didn't say anything, and Krillin was laughing because he knew that Keiko was about to lose.

Before another word could come out of Keiko's mouth, Goku was gone, running so fast that he could not be seen. A small scream came from Keiko's mouth as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and she was lifted up in the air, and soon her hands were touching the cool grass. She looked up to see Goku on top of her, still holding her waist, until he gently let go and her body softly landed fully on the ground, but before Goku could get his arm away Keiko leaned up and grabbed his wrist. He wasn't suspecting it, which was probably the only reason she could manage to pull him down to the ground. He landed on his stomach right next to Keiko, and neither of them could say anything they were laughing so hard.

"I almost thought you had him Keiko!" Krillin laughed as he walked over and stood above both of them, who were now both lying on their backs.

"Shut up Krillin, or I'll almost get you," Keiko threatened, her hands resting on her stomach as her laughter died down.

"You have gotten a lot stronger Keiko, I'm impressed," Goku said, as he sat up and looked down at her.

"Thanks, you're pretty impressive yourself."

"You should have joined the Tournament," Krillin stated, causing Keiko to just shrug, "Hopefully Anonymous isn't as strong as Keiko!" he joked, causing Keiko to tense up yet again.

"She seemed strong," Goku said softly, as he looked out into the distance.

"You'll be fine," Keiko encouraged, sitting up next to him, "It's getting late guys," she huffed as she lifted herself off of the ground.

"We all know you aren't going to go to bed early," Krillin sassed, causing Keiko to push his shoulder back as she gave him a fake dirty look. All three of them walked up to their room together, but before Keiko could go inside Bulma was calling her name.

"I need to give you back your brush," she said, and Keiko wondered why she couldn't just bring it to her, but she figured it was just Bulma being Bulma. Krillin and Goku said they would see her in a little bit, and Keiko went into Bulma's room.

"I'm going to ask you **one** more time Keiko," Bulma slammed the door shut behind her, standing in front of it with her arms folded across her body.

"What?" Keiko asked, confused as to what this had to do with a hairbrush.

"Who is he?"

"I-"

"It's Goku isn't it!"

Keiko didn't know what to say, she had expected for Bulma to say that. She also hadn't expected for Bulma to be right. She snapped her jaw shut, and just stayed silent, struggling in her head with the words to say. Bulma just stared at her, and must of read the expression on Keiko's face _she was right_.

"Oh my goodness," Bulma whispered as Keiko lowered her gaze, "I'm right aren't I? I mean of course I'm right, it's obvious!"

"Obvious!" Keiko asked, panic coursing through her veins.

"Well no, not unless someone is a genius like me. I couldn't see it at first, but when I looked closer I figured it out. My first clue was that hug you gave me this morning at the Tournament," Bulma began pacing around the room, her words causing a blush to appear on Keiko's face, "Then I noticed how you looked at him, then at dinner when everyone was talking about that girl who apparently knows Goku, you didn't seem very happy, in fact you seemed downright jealous."

"Really?" Keiko asked, but Bulma was too busy proclaiming her genius to answer her.

"Then when I really realized that I was right was tonight, I looked out my window to see you and Goku sparring, and I saw it all, and I just knew! Just knew! So tell me, am I right?" Bulma stopped pacing to turn and look at Keiko, who simply nodded her head 'yes'.

Bulma let out a scream, so loud that Keiko was surprised it didn't break any windows. Bulma had lunged at her, her arms wrapping around her neck, as she squealed in delight. "Oh this is just too cute! You two would be such a cute couple!" she continued to yell loudly into Keiko's ear, but Keiko couldn't truly partake in the happiness.

"Goku isn't into that though, he isn't looking for a girlfriend," Keiko said sadly, ending Bulma's happiness.

"Well if you have an attitude like that then he won't," Bulma said smugly as she released Keiko.

"I don't even know what I want Bulma, this is all kinda….sudden," Keiko breathed as she walked over to Bulma's bed and sat down, Bulma following and sitting next to her.

"Well if you like him, then you want to date him, that's just the way it works."

"I guess, but he would find it so weird if he knew, I mean we are supposed to be like brother and sister."

"Who said that?" Bulma asked, and Keiko couldn't help but look at her utterly confused, "Who said you two were supposed to be like brother and sister? Just because you two grew up together, well that's the thing, you **grew up**. You're not little kids anymore, so it's understandable that you would have feelings for him now. It's actually pretty cute, like childhood sweethearts."

Keiko just sat in silence for a moment, thinking about what Bulma just said. No one said that Keiko and Goku were never to have feelings for each other, there were no rules saying that she couldn't like him. And maybe it was understandable, maybe it even could have been predicted that she would like Goku now. She had always loved his personality, she had adored being around him, and she had always found him cute. She was too young to realize what was brewing though, and three years apart was enough for her to realize that she honestly missed him, but she didn't know why until she saw him again. Now that she was around him again, it was like things were complete, like she could breathe again.

"Nothing's going to happen Bulma," Keiko finally said, lying down on the bed.

"Don't say that!" Bulma scolded, hitting Keiko on the shoulder.

"Bulma, do you honestly think Goku has time for girls? That he actually thinks about anyone like that? He is so busy, his concentration is fighting."

"He's a guy Keiko, he will want someone eventually."

"You think?" Keiko asked, knowing she shouldn't get her hopes up, but it felt nice to think about.

"I know so," Bulma said so confidently that she almost had Keiko fully believing her, "Wow, so you like Goku," she mused as she laid back.

"Yeah, I like Goku," the words made it real for Keiko, and she couldn't help but smile after she had said them.

She was in a bit of a stupor as she walked back to her room, after spending close to an hour having pure girl talk with Bulma. All the time talking and thinking about Goku left Keiko feeling hopeful and with hairbrush in hand she could feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She knew that both Goku and Krillin would still be up, and she also knew that they would ask her what took so long.

"Hey guys," she smiled as she walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

"That took a while for a hairbrush," Krillin said skeptically as Keiko threw the brush into her bag.

"Yup," was all she said as she grabbed a pair of pajama shorts and a t-shirt and walked into the bathroom.

"You okay Keiko?" Krillin called as she was changing.

"Yeah why?"

"You seem, what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Happy?" Goku said and a smile instantly found its way onto Keiko's face.

"Are you guys saying," she paused to open up the door, "I'm always miserable?"

"No, but you do seem different," Krillin pondered as he came and stood next to Keiko, "I think you've been spending too much time around Bulma," he concluded.

"You're being ridiculous," she mused as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What were you guys talking about?" Goku asked, and the smile that was on Keiko's face threatened to drop.

"Nothing," she said quickly, too quickly.

"_Sure_, nothing," Krillin joked as he went and sat back down on his bed.

"Yeah, nothing," Keiko said and sat down on Goku's bed.

"What's that?" Goku asked, placing a finger on her upper arm. It felt like a jolt of electricity as his skin touched hers, and her whole body tensed up, and she completely blanked out on what he just said.

"Huh?" she asked softly, looking over towards him to see his eyes fixated on her arm, which he was now holding and examining, "Oh," she said as she looked down to see a small green bruise beginning to form.

"Aw Keiko I hurt you," Goku said as he let go of her arm.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I can see the bruise right there," he responded.

"It's just a bruise; I didn't even realize it was there."

"You're just too delicate," Krillin said.

"No, I am not," Keiko defended, covering up the bruise with her hand, "So you," she pointed at Krillin, "No more delicate talk, and you," she switched her point towards Goku, "Stop worrying, it's just a bruise, now all of us," she raised her point towards the ceiling, "Let's go to bed," she pushed herself up off of the bed and sat down on her roll away bed.

No one seemed to object, and seeing how Krillin and Goku had already gotten ready for bed, it wasn't long before the room was dark and everyone was lying in their respective bed. Soon Krillin's snoring could be heard, but try as she might Keiko couldn't get to sleep.

"Goku," she whispered, but she got no response, "Goku," she said a little bit louder.

"Yeah?" he asked, his voice soft as well as to not wake Krillin.

"I can't sleep," Keiko stated simply.

"Yeah, me either," he groaned and she heard the bed squeak as he sat up.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I dunno."

Keiko sat up, and tried to see Goku in the dark room, but all she could get was a shadowy outline. "C'mon Goku, you can tell me." He didn't respond at first, and she could see his figure look over to check if Krillin was asleep before he answered her.

"Piccolo and Tao."

"Is it really King Piccolo?" Keiko asked.

"Yes and no. It's not the exact same King Piccolo, but he is still powerful, and I know he wants to get me," Goku had turned serious, something that Keiko hadn't seen a lot of. Things were never that bad when they were younger, but as they grew up, so did their problems.

"And Tao?"

"I'm not sure what he wants, but what he did to Chiaotzu, it was horrible, I don't know how he could do something like that. I know he is angry at me, and Tien, and he already got Chiaotzu."

"Why is he so mad at Tien and Chiaotzu?"

"Because Tao is Shen's brother, and when Tao and Chiaotzu left Shen to join Master Roshi's school, it was like also leaving Tao. Tao thinks that they are a disgrace, all because they wanted to do good instead of evil."

"Do you think everything will be okay?" Keiko asked as she heard the struggle in Goku's voice. He was concerned for his friends, and for the welfare of everyone seeing how Piccolo was here.

"Are you scared?"

Keiko nodded her head yes, but she soon realized that he couldn't see her in the dark, "A little," she said and soon silence filled the room. Maybe she was silly for being scared, maybe there was no reason to worry at all.

"Everything will be okay, I will make sure of it," Goku finally said, and soon there was a scratch at the window.

"Did you hear that?" Keiko asked, sitting up straighter as both of their attention turned to the window. Goku didn't say anything; instead he got out of his bed and began walking towards the window.

"It's open," he said as he lifted the curtain to look outside.

Keiko didn't know what was happening, but in an instant she was being grabbed by the waist and being taken out of her bed. She let out a loud scream, and soon she felt the cool night air around her and her stomach lurch as she was falling down. She didn't hit the ground below though, instead she was moving quickly, the wind blowing through her hair as her waist was still being held onto tightly. She didn't open her eyes until they had stopped moving, and when they did open she saw Goku standing in front of her.

"Let her go!" he yelled, and Keiko looked up to see Tao, and she couldn't even scream she was so filled with fear and shock.

"Goku!" she heard Krillin yell, and she looked past Goku to see Krillin and Master Roshi running towards them.

"Tao! I said let her go!" Goku yelled again, and a deep laugh erupted from Tao's mouth.

"Have it your way," he said wickedly, and Keiko felt her body being throw up in the air, she couldn't get her balance, and she knew that she was going to hit the ground hard.

What seemed like forever was simply a few seconds, and in those seconds Goku had managed to catch her, falling for Tao's trap. Tao attacked while Goku was distracted, but Goku managed to dodge while still holding onto Keiko. He placed her down gently, before telling her she needed to get away from here. She couldn't move though, and soon Krillin joined her side, asking if she was okay, but she couldn't answer. There she was watching Tao and Goku, and she felt anger well up inside of her at how Tao could be such a coward to sneak up in the middle of the night to attack Goku.

"Tao!" Roshi shouted, and stood next to Goku, who didn't have a scratch on him.

"Stay out of this old man!" Tao shouted, a wicked smile playing on his metal face. He had been so critically injured in his fight with Goku years ago, that now he wasn't even fully a man. He was a cyborg, made of metal, and he had managed to turn his metal arm into a sword, which he was attacking Goku with.

"Old man!" Roshi yelled, obviously offended, "Tao, this is no way to go about this! Do you want everyone knowing about this? That you attack helpless people in the night! That is no way to fight with honor."

"We can settle this in the Tournament Tao," Goku said, and Tao simply snarled, before getting out of his fighting stance.

"We will do more than settle this boy," he spat, before he turned around, and was suddenly gone.

"Are you okay Keiko?" Goku asked, as soon as he realized that they were now safe.

"Yeah," she shuddered, shaken up from the whole experience, but fine.

"You sure look better than okay," Roshi said, as he looked Keiko up and down, making everyone feel uncomfortable.

"Huh?" Keiko mumbled as she suddenly felt herself being lifted up. She looked down to see that Goku had placed her on his back.

"Let's go back," he said simply, and Keiko didn't say anything. They arrived back at the hotel in no time and she could see why Goku wanted to carry her. He was much faster at running than she was, and it would have taken longer to get back walking.

"You okay?" she asked Goku as he set her down on the floor in the hotel room, shutting the window. Krillin wasn't back yet, but he would be soon.

"This went too far, he wants me, not you or Krillin, or Roshi," Goku seemed angry, but he masked it well. Soon a knock came from the door, and he went and opened it to find Krillin standing there.

"You could have left the window open," Krillin huffed as he walked towards his bed and lazily fell backwards onto it, "Night," he mumbled, and closed his eyes, ready to go back to sleep.

"Night Goku," Keiko said as Goku lay down in his bed, and she laid down in hers. He didn't say anything, too caught up in his thoughts to respond.

As the night went away, so did all of its events. Keiko woke up earlier than the boys, and once again went and got ready in Bulma's room. Bulma didn't hear a thing from last night, so Keiko figured it was for the best to not tell her. Instead they talked about what would be happening today, and made their predictions for the fights. They figured all of their friends would win, or at least they hoped that they would. Krillin would have a tough fight since he was facing Piccolo, and Tien would have it rough since he would be facing Tao who was an old friend of his. He once truly admired Tao, and now to have to fight him would be rough.

"Now don't get mad, but who do you think this Anonymous is?" Bulma asked as she fixed her hair.

"Why would I get mad?" Keiko questioned as she looked in the mirror to see make sure she liked her outfit of blue jean shorts and a white tube top.

"Fine, not mad, just jealous," Bulma turned to face Keiko, who just looked at her and scrunched up her face.

"I'm not jealous, there is no reason to be, it's just a fight," Keiko said, and she believed it. It really was only a fight, and if this Anonymous knew Goku it didn't mean anything, there was no reason to worry or feel uneasy. Keiko wasn't possessive over Goku at all, she had no right to be, so she couldn't be jealous of every girl he ever interacted with.

"I just have a strange feeling about it, the way the guys were talking about her," Bulma said as she crossed her arms around her body and looked down.

Keiko didn't say anything, because she wasn't worried about it. It wasn't like she was even dating Goku, so she couldn't worry about stuff like this. Instead she was more concerned about her friends winning the fight. Everyone met up outside, and was going to get to the Tournament early, that way they could get a good spot in the crowd. Goku and Keiko didn't talk about what happened last night; instead they all talked about other things, keeping their minds off of the fights.

"Keiko!" Kaya yelled as she saw the group approaching.

"Hi Mom," Keiko smiled as she ran ahead of the group to go and give her Mom a hug, "Hi Dad," she leaned over to hug her Dad, who seemed in good spirits today.

"Hi Keiko's Dad, it's great to see you again," Goku grinned as he looked down at Haru.

"Goku!" Haru exclaimed, losing his balance for a moment due to the pure shock. Keiko and Kaya grabbed his arms and helped him regain his balance and keep him from falling down, "Krillin!" he shouted as he looked around Goku to see Krillin standing there. "When did everyone get so old!" he was stunned, and he couldn't help but stare up at Goku.

"Should you be rooming with these two?" Haru asked Keiko, embarrassing her.

"Yes Dad," she whispered, patting him on his back.

"Good morning Goku," a female voice came from behind Keiko and her parents. She turned around to see a girl, who looked to be a little bit older than her, probably only by a year or two. She had long black hair that was pulled up into a ponytail, and had two pieces of hair hanging down on either side and bangs that cut straight across. She wore a dark blue gi, so Keiko knew she must be a fighter. She was slightly shorter than Keiko, and her eyes were brown.

"Uhhh good morning," Goku said uncomfortably as he, and everyone else looked at her.

"Do you remember who I am now?" she asked calmly.

"Uhhh no," Goku shrugged, scratching the back of his head.

"What! You're impossible!" she screamed, going from calm to intense fury in a matter of seconds.

"You can just tell me who you are," Goku tried to reason with her, but all she could do was cross her arms and fume at him.

"I'll tell you under one condition."

"What?" he asked.

"If you beat me in the fight today," she smirked.

"Okay!" Goku said as a grin came to his face. She huffed and then walked away, leaving everyone confused, and slightly stunned at her audacity.

"She's a pistol," Krillin said as he turned his head to watch her walk away.

"Man Goku, do you think you can beat her?' Yamcha joked, and everyone laughed including Keiko, her laugh just wasn't as genuine as everyone else's.

She shrugged it off though, and soon it was time for the fighters to go back to the arena. It was much more somber today than it had been before, because it was very obvious that they were missing someone, Chiaotzu. He was still in the hospital, doing better, but he couldn't be here today, and everyone missed him dearly.

"Good luck," Keiko said as she gave Tien a quick hug, "Good luck and good luck," she said as she moved to Yamcha, then to Krillin, "And finally good luck," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around Goku's neck, his arms wrapping around her waist for a quick hug.

"No one better get hurt!" Launch threatened.

"Good luck you guys," Bulma said, and with that they all went their separate ways.

They found their spot in the front of the crowd, arms slung over the wall, and everyone ready to watch the fight. Keiko was anxious for Goku's fight, so much so that she didn't really pay that much attention to the other fights. Yes, she cheered on her friends, but she wanted to see Goku's fight. Tien's fight with Tao was intense, because Tao was not there to win the Tournament; he was there to hurt Tien. Tao pulled out a knife, which automatically disqualified him, but he didn't care, he kept attacking Tien. Luckily Tien won, fair and square, and the Crane Hermit (who had been there to watch the fight) ended up carrying Tao off in shame. The fight was not easy for Tien, but luckily he had won. Krillin wasn't so fortunate against Junior, who was really Piccolo. Piccolo was impressive, his strength was amazing, and soon it could be seen that Krillin would not win this one, and in the end he didn't. Keiko felt sad for him, but Krillin didn't seem too beat up over it, because in fact he had done well under the circumstance. Then it was time for Goku's fight against Anonymous.

"C'mon Goku!" Oolong cheered, but Keiko stayed silent as she watched Goku and Anonymous get into the arena.

"Are you sure you won't tell me your name?" Goku asked as he stretched.

"Only if you beat me," she said stubbornly.

"Okay then," Goku said and soon he was ready to fight.

"Let the fight…begin!" the announcer shouted, and in a moment Anonymous charged at Goku, but in that same moment she was lying on her back outside of the arena.

"What just happened?" Bulma asked.

"He hit her out of the ring," Roshi said.

"Hit her?" Paur asked.

"No, not exactly, the wind from the punch he threw knocked her out of the ring. The girl didn't stand a chance!" Roshi laughed, impressed by his student.

"Are you okay?" Goku asked the girl who was now lying on the grass, looking stunned.

"Yeah, wow, you beat me," she said as she stood up and got back onto the arena.

"So who are you?"

She let out a long sigh before answering him, "I'm Chi-Chi, the Ox King's daughter, remember?"

"Chi-Chi!" Goku shouted, looking shocked, not believing his eyes.

"What's going on?" Keiko asked, but no one seemed to know.

"Are you guys seeing this!" Krillin shouted as he pushed his way through the crowd.

"Yes, what's going on, who is this?" Keiko asked as Krillin finally made it towards them.

"I think Goku used to know her when they were little," Krillin shrugged, and everyone turned their attention back to the arena.

"Wow, you look different," Goku said, "Sorry I didn't remember you."

"Sorry! You better be sorry! You promised to marry me and you don't even remember who I am!" she shouted, and this time everyone was full of shock.

"Marry you!" Goku asked, backing up, "Are you sure!"

"Yes I'm sure," Chi-Chi said, getting embarrassed.

"Wait a minute," Goku said and took a second to think, "I remember now, but I thought marriage was a food, I didn't know what I was promising."

Chi-Chi became instantly sad, her whole demeanor dropping down as the realization hit that the boy who promised to marry her didn't really mean it, "Oh," she whispered, "You thought it was a food," she repeated.

"But," Goku began and suddenly the whole world started spinning for Keiko.

His words were blurred to her, but he said that he wanted to marry her. He said he wanted to marry her. _He said he wanted to marry her._ Everyone cheered. They were engaged. Him and this girl were _engaged_. Chi-Chi latched onto him, so happy, so excited, they were engaged. Keiko couldn't breathe, she couldn't understand what just happened, she couldn't even stand there anymore. She turned around quickly, pushing her way through the crowd, and no one seemed to notice, except Bulma. She walked through all the happy people as the announcer stated that this was the first time two contestants had left the arena engaged. It was stunning, Keiko was stunned. She couldn't believe what she had just seen, and she couldn't stop the hot tears from welling in her eyes. Goku was engaged, in a moment he was taken, and all of the feelings she had had for him that were once so hopeful were beginning to shatter her from the inside out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So, did anyone figure that I wasn't going to differ from the true storyline of Dragonball very much? Well as you can see, I'm not, and as you can only imagine this will make for interesting conflict in the future as Keiko goes through the adventures with everyone all while having feelings for someone who she can't have. Basically I'm excited for what will be coming up in this story. Also, once again, like I do every time- thank you to everyone who read the last chapter and has been reading the story. Since the last chapter was posted the story has been added to two people's alert system thing, which is great, and I got comments, and it got numerous hits, and just wow thank you all. More reviews are always welcome :)


	10. Ridiculous, Crazy, Yet Beautiful

**CHAPTER 10: Ridiculous, Crazy, Yet Beautiful**

* * *

><p>"Keiko, Keiko!"<p>

"Ridiculous, this is just ridiculous."

"What? Keiko wait up!"

Keiko stopped walking and spun around to look at Bulma. They were now way outside of the Tournament area, with no one around. Bulma was shocked to see the tears streaming down Keiko's face, and the pure look of hurt that was displayed made Bulma just want to give her a hug, but Keiko wasn't about to let anyone try to console her right now.

"It's ridiculous!" Keiko yelled, her hands balled up into fists.

"I know, I mean I don't know what just happened, but whatever it was is just…wow," Bulma stated.

"I know what just happened and it's absurd! He promised to marry her years ago, when he didn't even know what it was! And now, and now," Keiko stopped to regain her composure, the tears still streaming, "Just because I had known him since I was ten didn't give me the right to bind him into marriage!"

"I know you're hurt but-"

"Hurt? I don't even know if there is a word for this. I mean, goodness, I just wanted a date with him, but she gets marriage? Before I even had a chance, he is gone," Keiko let a sob creep out, and her body began to shake, "I feel so dumb right now," she whispered and Bulma came up and gave her a hug.

"You're not being dumb," she said, but in fact Bulma did find it odd that Keiko was acting out like this. She figured Keiko just had a little crush on Goku, that she could move on, and yes Goku getting engaged was odd, but nothing to sob over.

"I've loved him my whole life, but that doesn't mean a thing anymore," Keiko breathed, the tears beginning to cease.

"What?" Bulma asked shocked as she moved away from Keiko. _Loved_, did she just say loved?

"That's why I feel so dumb," Keiko threw her arms up in the air before walking towards a curb and sitting down, "I shouldn't be feeling like this, I shouldn't be crying like this. I should be shocked, yes, but I should get over it. My heart shouldn't hurt this bad, but it does," she paused to look up at Bulma, who simply stood in front of her.

"Maybe if I had just admitted to myself that I liked him earlier then things would have been different. It's just, why would he like me? I'm shy, awkward, weak, delicate, everything he wouldn't want. So instead of admitting that I liked him, I just denied it, because I knew if I let myself like him I would just get hurt. Well look where we are now!" Keiko laughed as she held her arms out, "I say 'hey Keiko it's okay to like Goku what's the worst that can happen? He won't like you back? That's not too bad!', no the worst that can happen is he gets engaged in a matter of five minutes. That's the worst that could happen, and whoops, look who's engaged!"

"Keiko…" Bulma whispered as she watched her friend go through such pain.

"I could have told him, I should have. I should have said something when we were ten, or at the last Tournament, or even wrote him a letter during the past three years. I knew I loved him then, I should have said something, anything, and then maybe things would be different."

"You can still tell him," Bulma suggested.

"No I can't," Keiko shook her head as she wiped the tears from her face, "What good would it do? She got there first," Keiko said referring to Chi-Chi, "She had the guts to admit it to him, maybe she deserves him."

"Don't say that, she isn't better than you, this has nothing to do with that. Goku just doesn't know how you feel, but if you tell him then-"

"Then what? He will leave her? We will fall magically in love and will live happily ever after. Life doesn't work like that Bulma."

"I don't know what else to say," Bulma said, at a loss for words now that she knew just how Keiko felt about Goku. Now she didn't think Keiko was being so silly anymore, now she knew that Keiko had a right to cry about this. She loved him, but now she can't, now she is being forced to stop whatever feelings she had for him, or at least hide them.

"I guess I get over it huh?" a sad smile graced Keiko's beautiful face, and Bulma wished that Goku could see her now, to see just how much Keiko cares for him.

"No," Bulma said, "I don't know if you can just get over it."

"Me either," Keiko sighed before she stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Yamcha is probably fighting right now, we should get back."

"We don't have-"

"I'm fine," Keiko smiled, but both of them knew that she wasn't 'fine', and she wouldn't be for a while.

Keiko was in a daze for the rest of the Tournament; her mind simply would not stop running. She wasn't even focusing on Yamcha's fight, in fact Paur was the one who had to tell her it was over and Yamcha had lost to Hero, who didn't seem to have much fighting ability but managed to beat Yamcha none the less. Everyone went to dinner after the Tournament; Chi-Chi introduced herself to everyone before they all left though. She seemed nice, but Keiko couldn't even listen to a word she said. She didn't go with them to dinner, which Keiko was grateful for, but it didn't take any of the pain away.

"Are you okay Keiko?" Krillin asked as they sat around the large table at the Restaurant.

"Yeah," she shrugged as she moved the food around on her plate; her stomach was in too many knots to actually eat.

"You don't seem okay," he whispered, and all Keiko could do was give him a closed lipped smile, one that even Krillin could see the sadness in. He seemed shocked as Keiko looked away and once again began picking at her food.

"Goku," Krillin nudged his friend, who was busy stuffing his face with food.

"Huh?" he asked, taking a break to look over at his friend.

"Do you know what's up with Keiko?" he whispered and both of them looked over at the dark haired girl.

"She looks okay to me," Goku shrugged.

"No, just look," Krillin said and moved away from him, "Keiko, do you like your food?"

"What?" she asked, not hearing him, so she looked over to see him and Goku looking at her.

"Did you like your food?" Krillin asked again, and Keiko looked down at her plate and then back up at him.

"Yeah," she said before turning her attention away from them again.

"See?" Krillin whispered to Goku once Keiko wasn't paying attention to them anymore.

"She looks upset," Goku said as he continued to look at Keiko's face.

"More than upset even, I can't even find a word to describe it," Krillin said, "So do you have any idea what's wrong with her."

"Nope, why don't you ask her?"

"I did, she said she was fine."

"She doesn't look fine."

"Exactly, I guess maybe we will find out later," Krillin shrugged and went back to eating his dinner.

"I guess," Goku said softly as he continued to look at a side of Keiko he had never seen before.

Although Keiko didn't want it to happen, she knew there would be talk of Goku's engagement. Jokes were made, statements said, all of it burned in Keiko's ears. She wanted to yell out how she couldn't believe it, she wanted to cry that it didn't make sense, but she held it all inside, and simply sat there and listened to it. Everyone was surprised at the engagement, but supported Goku, which was more than what could be said for Keiko. She tried to convince herself that she didn't support it because it was much too fast paced. That she didn't support it because it was much too ridiculous that just because he promised her marriage years ago that he would have to go through with it now. But although she did believe all those things, those weren't the main reasons she didn't support it. She couldn't stand the thought of Goku being with someone else, and of her never even having the chance to let him know how she felt- that's why she didn't support it, because when you love someone for years and now have to see all of the possibilities shatter, you can't support it.

Keiko didn't say a word to Krillin or Goku on the way back to the hotel. Instead she walked next to Bulma, and remained almost completely silent. Everyone seemed to realize that something was wrong, but when asked Bulma spoke for her, saying how Keiko simply didn't feel well and was tired. After that explanation, Keiko was left alone, and when everyone went to their separate rooms everyone was under the assumption that Keiko would feel better in the morning, but Goku and Krillin knew that that would not be the case.

"Do you want to play cards Keiko?" Krillin asked as Keiko laid on her bed, already in pajama pants and a t-shirt, the covers pulled up to her shoulders as she lay on her side.

"No thank you," she mumbled, and all Krillin could do was look at Goku.

"C'mon Keiko, it'll be fun," Goku tried to coax her into it, but this time Keiko didn't even reply.

"She's probably just tired," Krillin whispered as he looked at the clock to see that yes it was late, but it was much earlier than the time Keiko usually went to sleep.

Goku just shrugged, not being able to stop wondering what was wrong with Keiko. Krillin and Goku stayed up for a little while more, not really talking, but instead just checking on Keiko, making sure she was okay. Keiko didn't respond to them, so eventually they decided to just go to sleep. When the light went off Keiko was still awake, not being able to fall asleep. She waited a while until she was pretty sure that Goku and Krillin were asleep before she let the first tear slip from her eyes. They were silent, but constant, and showed no sign of stopping anytime soon. She felt cold so she pulled the blankets close to her, but it did nothing to help. Her heart hurt, as if there was an immense cold brewing inside of her that was spreading throughout her whole body. Her stomach was in knots, so badly that she felt slightly sick. All of this combined made sleep impossible, so instead she just laid there in the dark, just her and her thoughts, or so she thought.

"Keiko?"

She couldn't breathe, and as swiftly as possible she reached a hand up to her face to frantically wipe the tears away. She heard the side of the bed that she wasn't on squeak due to body weight, and soon a warm hand landed on her shoulder. Even through the blanket she could feel the warmth, and her heart began to beat fast. She couldn't let him see her like this; she could hardly face him at all.

"Keiko, I know your awake," he shook her slightly, and she slowly turned over onto her back to look up at him.

"What?" she asked as she looked up into Goku's face, the tears having been wiped from her eyes.

"I want to show you something," he smiled.

"Okay," she said, not understanding what he would have to show her.

"You have to get up, c'mon," he said as he stood up from her bed. He had put his gi pants back on and was wearing a black t-shirt, and he already had his shoes on. Keiko got up, and slid off the bed, sneakily wiping away any stray tears, but her face was already dry, but her eyes were burning. She had a hard time finding her shoes in the dark, but once she slipped them on Goku let her outside of the room. He didn't say a word to her, and she didn't ask where they were going. Once they were outside of the hotel though Keiko began wondering what was going on. Did he want to spar? Why were they out here anyway? They began walking away from the hotel, and finally Keiko couldn't hold it in anymore, she wanted to know what was going on.

"Goku what are we-"

"Nimbus!" Goku yelled, cutting Keiko off. Keiko was still confused as Nimbus flew out of the sky and stopped right next to Goku who hopped on and then looked at Keiko, "Get on."

"I don't know if I can Goku," she said, feeling that the sadness she felt disqualified her from being pure of heart, she figured now she would just fall through the Nimbus and onto the cold, hard ground.

"I'm sure you can," he said and extended his hand to help her up. Keiko sighed before she gently placed her hand into his. She timidly rose onto the Nimbus, prepared to catch herself when she fell through, but surprisingly the Nimbus held her up, "Told you so," Goku smiled, and Keiko just looked down at the ground below them, "Let's go Nimbus," Goku said and in an instant the cloud was carrying them up high into the sky at such a fast speed that Keiko had no choice but to wrap her arms around Goku's waist in order to keep from falling off.

"Okay Nimbus, you can slow down now," Goku said and the Nimbus drastically slowed down until it was simply coasting in the sky.

Keiko lifted her head from where it was buried into Goku's back, and her breath hitched in her throat as she looked around herself. They were flying over the ocean, and from where they were Keiko could see all of Papaya Island. The city lights shone brightly, the moon stood behind them, and she could hear the wave's delicate sound. It was beautiful; it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life.

"Keiko, did you hear me?" Goku asked, and she snapped her attention away from the beautiful sight to look over at Goku.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you happy now?" he asked and Keiko couldn't help the small laugh that came out of her mouth, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just," Keiko had to stop for a moment as she felt the tears beginning to well in her eyes again, "It's beautiful," she said as she looked out towards Papaya Island.

"So that means you're happy?" Goku asked, not being able to take his eyes off of Keiko. He hated seeing her like this; it was an emotion he didn't even know she possessed. She had always been happy, cheerful; she would light up a room when she entered it. She was like the sun, radiant in every sense of the word. She was not this, she was not a sad person, a frown didn't seem to fit her face.

"What made you think I was sad?" She questioned, and she knew that it was obvious that she wasn't okay. There were a million reasons he could probably tell her about why he thought she was sad, but none of them would be right, and she didn't truly want to talk about it. She didn't even look at Goku as she spoke, but soon her head snapped to face him. His warm hand was resting on her cheek, his fingertips tracing the spot where tears had fallen just earlier.

"People don't cry unless they are sad Keiko," he smiled, and a small smile graced Keiko's face, and Goku saw the girl he had come to known peek out of the darkness, if only for a second.

"Sometimes people cry when they are happy," she shrugged, and Goku took his hand away from her face, and suddenly Keiko became cold again.

"Can't you just tell me what's wrong," Goku asked, desperate to figure out what was wrong with his friend. He couldn't stand to see her like this, it wasn't normal at all.

Keiko looked out towards the city again, wondering what she should tell him. She could just tell him 'nothing', even though he would know that would be a lie, or she could tell him what she was thinking. _Oh Goku. You're what's wrong. Or me, maybe I'm the wrong one here. But you have no idea, and I can't tell you, I can't. If you only knew, if you only knew that I, that I loved you_.

"Keiko? You're crying again."

Keiko let out a laugh before she lay back on the Nimbus, her legs swinging over the edge as she gazed up at the stars. Millions of stars stared back at her with knowing gazes, they knew her secret, but tonight they weren't judging her. One day they would though, one day it would not be okay anymore. Soon even the stars would think she was crazy, but tonight they felt her pain. She almost couldn't help but smile as she stared up at the twinkling lights. She never imagined that she would be here, in this position, feeling the way she does. It was almost like a dream, and she could only hope that it would all fade away, yet in the back of her mind she knew it wouldn't.

"Please tell me Keiko," Goku begged as he looked down at her, and soon her blue eyes met his, and he wasn't sure why but she shakily raised her hand and placed it on his cheek.

"I can't," she whispered as the tears continued to stream down her face. Her throat was burning, and her whole body ached. She gently cupped his face, wishing so badly that things could be different, but they wouldn't be, and with that thought she brought her hand back down to her body, "Goku? Let's talk about something else," she suggested, and Goku just nodded his head before lying back next to Keiko.

There they lay, both of their legs dangling over the edge of the Nimbus; they were floating over the world, over all the problems that would assault them tomorrow. Up here they were invincible, untouchable, and they both knew that. They stayed silent for quite a while, the ocean was the only sound that they could hear, but it was nice to simply be in silence. After a while Keiko began pointing out images in the stars, and they began competing for who could find the best pictures.

Both were laughing, smiling, and from afar it would seem as if nothing had ever happened. Keiko felt light as air, as if it wasn't the cloud holding her up, but she was simply floating. The pain began going away, but she knew it would be waiting for her when they landed, but until then she embraced the happiness that Goku brought to her life. Then they just began talking, about everything and anything. It didn't matter how silly the topic was, the words flowed, and as Goku looked over at the girl next to him, it was like seeing the sun come out from behind the clouds again. Her face glowed as she laughed, her blue eyes sparkling even in the darkness, and once again she was the girl he knew, the girl who he hated to see sad. He didn't know why he didn't like seeing her so sad, but he knew he would do whatever it took to make sure she didn't go back to that.

"I don't want to go back down there," Keiko stated as she looked over at Goku, only to find that he was already looking at her, "Maybe we don't have to," she mused as a smile found its way onto Goku's face.

"I think people would be pretty sad if you never went back," Goku joked, causing Keiko to let out a laugh.

"Just think about it okay," Keiko said as she looked back up at the stars, "We could go wherever we wanted, never having to stop or get off of the cloud. We could travel the world, see everything that there is to see."

"That does sound nice," Goku let his eyes wander away from Keiko as he looked back up at the stars, a yawn coming from his mouth.

"Too bad we can't," Keiko mumbled as she looked over at Goku, his attention still placed on the stars.

"Do you want to go back now?" Goku asked, still looking up into the sky.

"No," Keiko sat up, taking one last look at the beautiful city lights, "But we have to," the sadness began permeating her voice again, the burning beginning to set into her throat. She wanted to cry, but she wasn't about to let herself.

Goku sat up, not saying anything except telling Nimbus to head back down to the hotel. Keiko's arms wrapped around Goku's waist, her head resting on his back as she watched the scenery pass by them. As they were flying back, she wondered if she was doing something wrong. Now Goku had someone, and she wondered how Chi-Chi would feel if she knew about this. _Nothing happened_. She thought, and it was true, but it wasn't what happened, it was how Keiko felt about what had happened. She figured she would probably talk to Bulma about this tomorrow, and get advice from her on whether what happened was okay or not. _Even if it's not, how much should I care?_ Before she knew it, they were back at the hotel, and she had no desire to get off of the Nimbus.

"Need help?" Goku asked after he had jumped off. Keiko sat with her feet hanging off, so close to the ground, yet she knew that once she was off of Nimbus everything would come back, and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that.

_Ready or not_. With a small push off of the cloud her feet landed softly on the grass, and she could let out the breath she had been holding in. The Nimbus flew off, and then it was just her and Goku- who was already walking back into the hotel.

"Goku!" she called out, stopping Goku in his tracks. He turned around to see her, and with a huge smile on her face she took off in a full sprint until she collided with Goku. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her feet not touching the ground, and all she could hear was Goku's laughter as his arms wrapped around her waist, "Thank you," she said as Goku gently set her down, her arms lingering around his neck for a moment before coming down to her side.

"You're welcome," he laughed, "Man Keiko you got quite the grip," he rubbed his neck, a grin adorning his face.

"And don't forget it," she laughed as she punched Goku in the shoulder.

"Ow," he whined as he touched his shoulder, even though it didn't hurt him at all.

"Don't be a baby," she laughed, punching him in the other shoulder. It only took a second before Goku has swept her up off of her feet and had her slung over his shoulder, "Put me down," she screamed as Goku flipped her over his shoulder, causing her to land on her butt in front of him.

"No fair," she pouted as she held out her hand for him to help her up.

His hand found hers and with no effort he pulled her up to her feet, "You punched me twice, I think it was fair."

"Whatever," she snickered, the smile never leaving her face. Soon it became quiet again, as both of them awkwardly stood outside.

"Do you feel better?" Goku finally asked.

"Now I do, thank you Goku, I really appreciate it," Keiko could feel the tears beginning to reappear, but she managed to keep them in her eyes.

"Anytime," Goku nodded, and with that both of them made their way back up to the room. Krillin was still fast asleep, not knowing that they had been gone. Both went to bed right away, knowing that they would have to get up soon. The bed felt warmer than it did when Keiko left, and although her heart still hurt, for the moment she was filled with joy. She had memories from tonight, lying under the stars, looking out to all the city lights. It had been beautiful, but she knew that it would not keep the tears away forever, but for now it would suffice.

The morning came much too fast, and Keiko's eyes felt heavy as she woke up. It took all of her effort to push herself out of bed, grab her bag, and head over to Bulma's room. She didn't even say a word to Bulma once she was in the room, instead she just went straight to the bathroom and got in the shower. She felt much better this morning, her eyes were dry and she didn't feel the need to cry- probably because she had already cried out all of her tears. There was a dull ache in her chest, but she had it in her mind that today would be a better day than yesterday.

"So…" Bulma started after Keiko walked out of the bathroom dressed in jean shorts and a yellow t-shirt, "How are you doing?"

"Good," Keiko shrugged as she dug through her bags to find her sandals.

"And by good you mean…?"

"Well, okay I have to tell you something, and I need your advice," Keiko stood up, sandals in hand as she looked over at Bulma.

"Go ahead."

Keiko let out a sigh before sitting down on Bulma's bed; taking her time putting her sandals on before she spoke. "Goku and I hung out last night," she started, knowing that that wasn't enough information for Bulma.

"You guys are in the same room, so I would expect you would hang out," Bulma crossed her arms over her body, becoming impatient.

"I was falling asleep, and Goku woke me up saying he had to show me something. Long story short, we rode on the Nimbus out of the city and over the ocean and we just…talked. He was trying to make me feel better, because he said I looked sad," Keiko said, leaving out details, but she figured Bulma only needed the necessary information.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Because of Chi-Chi huh?"

"No, because of you."

Keiko wasn't expecting to hear that, in fact she was shocked to hear what came out of Bulma's mouth. She expected for Bulma to say that Chi-Chi probably wouldn't like it, that Keiko had to realize that Goku was no longer the same guy she liked a couple of days ago. His personality was the same, the way he looked, dressed, but there was a distinct difference- he was engaged now. She figured Bulma's words would hurt, but make sense, and in the end she would come to agree with the advice she got.

"What?" Keiko asked, her eyebrows rising.

"Are you sure you want to do that to yourself? If you aren't going to tell him how you feel, do you want to put yourself through that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Bulma waved her arms out in the air before moving to stand right in front of Keiko, "The more time you spend with Goku, the more you like him, and you're going to become attached, but you can't become attached. So you're going to end up spending so much time trying to win the affection of someone you can't have. You're just going to get hurt."

Keiko took a moment to think about it, but soon a smile formed on her face, "I don't think I care," she shrugged and Bulma's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me, but can I talk to Keiko for a moment, I know she must be in there."

"It's worth it," Keiko shrugged again.

"It's not going to end well," Bulma warned, and Keiko knew that she was probably right.

"I can't get out now Bulma, I'm hooked," Keiko laughed, "And I'd rather be around Goku and get hurt, than never be around him at all. I can't give him up just yet."

"Do you think you ever will be able to?"

"I don't know if I will ever want to."

"Well," Bulma sighed, walking over and sitting next to Keiko, "I think you're crazy."

"I know."

"And I don't think any guy is worth what you are going to be putting yourself through."

"I know."

"But I support you, and I will always be here for you if you need anything."

Keiko couldn't help but smile and give Bulma a hug, "Thank you Bulma."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Bulma mumbled as she returned Keiko's hug, "But I honestly think you are crazy," she said as they separated.

"Probably," Keiko laughed and with that they both stood up to go meet everyone outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>First off, I have a question to ask everyone: Would you like it if I spent another chapter on the Tournament? Or just moved on to DBZ? What I mean by that, is should I dedicate a chapter to the end of the Tournament, or should I move on to where DBZ started (with the arrival of the Saiyans)? If I moved on to the arrival of the Saiyans I would do a summary of how the Tournament ended and what went on, but it would not be a whole chapter. So please let me know, or else I will just decide on my own, but if you all have preferences, please leave a review.

Okay, so now I can say- Thank you all so much. Now the reviews have a higher number than the chapters! :) It means a lot to me, and I know the last chapter was sad, and this one was also kind of sad, but I hope you all liked it and that it lifted everyone's spirits yet again. So please let me know what you would like me to do for the next chapter, or just leave a review, or just enjoy the story, anyway- thank you all.

Another side note- in case anyone wanted to know, or is interested, there are some songs that I listen to to get in a writing mood for this story, or that are almost like 'theme songs'. One is called You are Goodbye by Holly Conlan. I can't figure out how to post links here but if you want to look it up on Youtube, I would encourage you all to listen to it, because not only does it go along with the story in some ways but it is a great song. (man this author's note ended up being long...whoops) :)


	11. Some Things Change, Some Things Don't

**CHAPTER 11: Some Things Change, Some Things Don't**

* * *

><p>"Bulma, I swear you cannot just be walking in here."<p>

"Whatever, I need to borrow something."

"These are the times I regret you being the heir to Capsule Corp."

"Why's that?"

"Cause you can break into my home."

"Keiko don't be overdramatic, I'm not breaking in, I'm just coming in to borrow that shirt you said I could borrow."

"Have you returned that last shirt I let you borrow?"

"It's in the laundry room; I can go get it later."

"You are so lucky you are my best friend."

"No, you're the lucky one, I set you up pretty nice huh?" Bulma said, peeking her head into the living room where Keiko was lounging on the couch reading a magazine.

"The perks enough keep me being your friend," Keiko joked, looking up from her magazine and giving Bulma a smile.

"Whatever, so have your parents said anything about wanting to move back yet?" Bulma asked as she went back through the hallway and into Keiko's bedroom.

"Yeah," Keiko sighed as she stood up from the couch and walked through the hallway towards her room, "They kind of want to, but there is just so much more here for them."

"Yeah, your Dad found a great doctor here," Bulma said as she was kneeling on the floor looking through one of Keiko's drawers.

"Exactly, and they do like it here, I think that West City is just a little too big for them."

"Well is Papaya Island even fully re-built yet?"

"It's been five years, so yeah, it is. I think it's been fine now for the last year or so. It wouldn't be the same though ya know?"

"Could they not rebuild your house?"

"I'm sure they could but it wouldn't be the _same_ house. Maybe same location, but everything got virtually destroyed. If you had asked them four years ago if they wanted to move back they would have said 'yes', but now they aren't sure. Plus, I'm not going to be moving back with them, and I don't think they would like me being here, and them living there," Keiko walked over to where Bulma was and sat down on the floor next to her, folding the clothes that Bulma had been sorting through.

"You wouldn't want to go back?"

"Yeah, kind of. I miss the beach being my backyard, and I do miss my house, I grew up there, it was all I knew. But I like West City a lot. I have my own place, and so do my parents and they live right across the street from me. Plus I have you living right next door."

"It wouldn't be the same if I didn't get to see you basically all the time," Bulma smiled as she pulled a shirt out of the mess, looked at it, and then decided that it was the one she wanted to borrow, "I bet your parents will stay here," she commented, setting the shirt aside and beginning to fold all the other ones on the ground.

"Me too, at least I hope so. My Dad has been doing a lot better ever since we moved here; I don't know how he would do without his new doctor."

"Isn't it crazy to think that it's been five years," Bulma said, stopping what she was doing to look at Keiko.

"Yeah, you're getting old," Keiko joked, earning herself a push on the shoulder from Bulma.

"Whatever you're…what are you now?" Bulma pondered.

"Twenty-one old timer."

"You have grown up," Bulma sighed as she started folding again.

"You too, you're twenty-seven now?"

"I don't see why we keep talking about age."

"True, but yeah, it doesn't seem like that long, but then again it does, if you know what I mean."

"Things were pretty crazy back then, I think they have calmed down, don't you?" Bulma questioned, and Keiko nodded her head 'yes'.

Five years ago it was the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, and that in itself was a crazy event. There was a fighter there named Hero who was actually Kami in disguise. He was there to defeat Piccolo, who turned out to be his 'other half' so to say. Kami and Piccolo were from the same body, if one died then so would the other, but Kami was the good half, and Piccolo's heart was full of evil. Kami ended up getting trapped in the evil containment wave, and taken by Piccolo. Goku had the hard job of fighting Piccolo in the final battle. It was the craziest fight Keiko had ever witnessed, and it was a fight that would change her life. The fight basically destroyed all of Papaya Island. Piccolo unleashed an attack that devastated the island, and no one could believe their eyes.

Goku ended up winning the fight, barely, but he was badly hurt. His legs and arms had been broken, and he had a horrible wound to his shoulder. It was a miracle he lived, none the less won. Thankfully he was given a Senzu bean, which is a small bean that has healing powers. It can heal any wound instantly, and also is said to keep someone full for ten days. Goku then gave Piccolo a Senzu bean in order to not only bring him to full health but also Kami. Everything ended well, in the sense that everyone was alive and Kami was free and well. Unfortunately Keiko and her parents now had nowhere to live.

Bulma was there to help though, and that is how they ended up moving to West City. Bulma's dad, Dr. Brief as the owner of Capsule Corp, and after Bulma explained what had happened he was more than willing to help. He designed two Capsule Corp. houses for Keiko and her parents, and in the meantime they stayed with the Brief's who had the biggest home they had ever seen. Dr. Brief also owned a lot of the land around his house, so Keiko's home went right next to Bulma and her parents, and Haru and Kaya's went across from Keiko's. It was hard at first making the move to a city as large as West City, but they got used to it, and now they were happy where they were, for the most part at least.

"So when was the last time you saw him?" Bulma asked and Keiko knew exactly who she was talking about- Goku. It was ridiculous to think of how much had changed in the past five years, and how much hadn't.

"It's been a couple of months," Keiko shrugged, the missing feeling beginning to set in.

"Well we have the little reunion thing coming up in a couple of days."

"I know, you'll get to meet Gohan," Keiko smiled.

"I still cannot believe Goku has a kid."

"You'll believe it when you see it," Keiko grinned, excited to see that darling little five year old boy.

At first it was hard for Keiko to grasp the idea of Goku being a father; in fact it was almost impossible. After the tournament, Keiko didn't see Goku for a while, she didn't even go to his and Chi-Chi's wedding. Bulma told Goku that Keiko was really sick, and gave them her best wishes, but she couldn't make it. In fact Keiko was sick, but it wasn't because of a cold or any virus. She felt like a jerk for not going, she felt crazy immature, and as the day dragged on she felt nauseous as she realized that by the end of the day Goku would be married. She had explained all of her feelings to her Mom, and she spent the whole day at her parents' house across the street. She didn't really cry though, she figured that it was bound to happen, and she was already acting immature by not going so the least she could do was hold it together for the day.

She waited about a month before she went and visited Goku. She had gotten her license shortly before the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament, and thanks to Dr. Brief who also made a whole line of Capsule Corp. cars, Keiko was set up once she moved to West City. Goku had called and left a message with the Brief's, wondering how Keiko was doing and if she was feeling better. It took Keiko a day to think it over, but soon she was off to visit him. Bulma had given her the directions to get to where he lived, which turned out to be rather far off. It was about close to an hour drive going at the fastest speed the hover car could travel, and her stomach was in knots. Bulma had asked her if she wanted her to go with her, but Keiko wanted to go alone.

When she arrived she was thrilled to see Goku, and he was beyond surprised to see her. She couldn't help but give him a monster hug, and ask him over and over again how he had been, and tell him how much she had missed him. Chi-Chi kindly welcomed her, even giving her a short hug, needless to say Keiko felt awkward, but she figured Chi-Chi couldn't tell. She ended up staying until evening, talking to Goku, and occasionally Chi-Chi. It was a wonderful visit, and she promised that she could visit more, and then Goku and her came to an agreement. He would visit in three months, then in three more months it would be her job to go and visit, it sounded like the perfect plan, and the best part was that Chi-Chi wasn't around to hear them.

Goku kept his promise, and three months later flew over to West City to visit Keiko. While there he tried to teach Keiko how to fly (or more like hover considering Goku himself hadn't learned to fly for long distances either) but it was unsuccessful. The next time it was Keiko's turn, and that was when she found out that Chi-Chi was pregnant, because it was obvious as soon as she saw Chi-Chi. The visit was uncomfortable, because Keiko couldn't believe her eyes, but Chi-Chi was simply insane. She had always been emotional in a negative way, yelling, barking, scolding, but with the added hormones of pregnancy, she was out of control. Keiko didn't stay long, and in a way Goku understood.

Goku missed their next meeting, but he did call her, and Keiko could hear the wails of a baby in the background. She didn't go the next time either; it would just be too weird to see Goku as a father. This child signified Goku's commitment to his marriage, his commitment to family, and the distance that was forming between him and Keiko. Keiko knew it was ridiculous to think like this, but it was true. She wanted Goku, but she didn't want him to leave a family, she wished there was another way but with the birth of his son, there would be no way. Goku and her would talk on the phone occasionally, but they didn't see each other until his son was over a year old, and it was Keiko who went out to visit.

She fell in love with the baby boy right away, he was simply adorable. His name was Gohan, and although Keiko felt like she should have some animosity towards the little boy, she didn't at all. She did, though, develop a deeper animosity towards Chi-Chi, who was the most overprotective mother she had never seen. It took all she had to not have an outburst when Chi-Chi would accuse Keiko of not knowing how to handle a child. Keiko would be holding Gohan, or playing with him, and Chi-Chi would come and swipe him up, inspecting him as if Keiko had let him fall and break a leg or something.

Keiko tried not to take it too personally though, seeing how Chi-Chi would do the exact same thing to Goku. It was ridiculous, especially because Chi-Chi wanted Gohan to never be involved in martial arts when he grew up. She would say it was a waste of time, that it was fruitless and produced uneducated people. Keiko had to seriously bite her tongue on that one to Chi-Chi, but she couldn't help but ask Goku one simple question- _How can you put up with that?_ Goku seemed shocked at that question, but he understood why Keiko would ask that, and in fact he didn't even have an answer.

Years passed, and soon it became Keiko's job to go and visit, mainly because she also wanted to see Gohan, and Chi-Chi refused to let Goku take Gohan anywhere except maybe the backyard. The visits would be nice, but eventually Chi-Chi became much too much. Keiko only visited maybe twice a year, and now it had been six months since she had seen five year old Gohan and twenty-three year old Goku. They would talk on the phone though, occasionally, but it wasn't enough for Keiko, but she was learning to live with it. There wasn't a day that she didn't think about him, not a day went by when she didn't imagine things being different, but she knew it was worth it. Those moments of joy were enough to keep her going through the moments of pain.

"You really care for the kid huh?" Bulma asked as she stood up, holding the shirt in her hand.

"He's just adorable, and so smart and sweet," Keiko also stood up, "I just love the kid, and trust me you will too."

"Is it hard though? Ya know, with Goku being his Dad, and you liking Goku and all?"

"No, it's Gohan's mother I can't stand," Keiko snarled as they walked towards the front door.

"Under your circumstance I would attribute that comment to jealousy, but I've spent my fair amount of time around the woman as well- so I can see where you are coming from."

"I just hope she lets Gohan go to the reunion," Keiko sighed as they walked outside and next door to the Brief's.

"You think she won't?" Bulma asked as she let them into the house, and Keiko just gave her this knowing look, "You're right, Chi-Chi is crazy," Bulma mumbled and Keiko couldn't agree more.

"I must admit, part of the not liking her does stem from-"

"Jealousy?"

"I wouldn't use that exact word, but sure, but a lot of it comes from how she treats Gohan and Goku. She is already planning for Gohan to become a doctor or something!"

"How old is he again?"

"Five!" Keiko said as they walked down a flight of stairs to go into the huge laundry room where there were about three robots all doing laundry, washing, drying, and folding,

"It doesn't surprise me," Bulma shrugged as she walked over to one of the stacks of folded clothes and pulled out the shirt she had borrowed a while ago, "Here you go," she handed it to Keiko.

"Thanks, but yeah she is just too much," Keiko rolled her eyes as they left the laundry room and walked towards Bulma's room, which was almost the size of a small house.

"You would have been better for him," Bulma said, for the millionth time in the last five years.

"I know, but what am I supposed to do about it now?" Keiko huffed as she sat down on one of the two couches in Bulma's room.

"Well I dunno," Bulma said sarcastically as she turned to face Keiko, "Maybe what I've been saying for you to do for the last five long years!"

"Oh and what is that again?" Keiko returned the sarcastic attitude.

"Tell him how you feel!"

"Man, Bulma, I wish I had thought of that! I can just see how _that_ would go down. Okay let's just imagine. I walk into Goku's home, go straight up to him, and say 'I love you, be with me!' then I look over at Gohan and say 'Hi Gohan, I'm gonna be your new mommy!', and then I tell Chi-Chi 'sorry', and then we all live happily ever after."

"Well I wouldn't suggest using those exact words Keiko," Bulma placed her hands on her hips, not enjoying Keiko's sarcastic remarks.

"How would I say it though?"

"Just put together everything you've ever told me about how you feel about Goku, and say it _to Goku_," Bulma suggested, spreading her arms out, the shirt hanging from one of her hands.

"But can I keep the part where I tell Gohan I'm his new mommy?" Keiko asked with a grin, and Bulma just swatted the shirt into her face.

"I didn't say I had it all planned out, I'm just saying, it might be nice to let him know how you feel before you die," Bulma said as she walked towards her closet to hang the shirt.

"Before I die, check," Keiko said, done with the conversation at hand. She had heard it all before, and she fully understood it all, that wasn't the problem. She just couldn't be a home wrecker, in fact she didn't even know if that's what she wanted. Did she want Goku to leave his wife? Did she want him to simply know how she felt but not change anything? All she knew is that she loved him, but for now he wouldn't know that.

"Sometimes I wonder how you do it," Bulma said from inside her closet.

"Do what?"

"Live without someone you care about so much, and still be happy. I mean if you can have a good attitude through all of your stuff, then I should be able to always have a good attitude."

"I would love to see that happen," Keiko said sarcastically, and in an instant a shirt was thrown from the closet and hit Keiko right in the face, causing her to laugh, "I was just joking, you're _always_ happy Bulma, honest," she continued laughing as another shirt hit her in the face.

"I can tell when you are lying Keiko," Bulma yelled, more shirts being hurled towards Keiko.

"You're just so smart Bulma," Keiko continued joking, and laughing. It was true what Bulma said though, if you looked at Keiko now you would never guess the turmoil going on in her heart.

Keiko spent the next few days getting ready for the reunion they would be having at Roshi's. She was excited to see everyone, and was especially excited to be so close to the beach again. Roshi basically lived on his own small island, surrounded by ocean water, and Keiko had missed walking outside and there being the ocean. Bulma and she were planning on staying for a while, even though the reunion was only a day or so. Keiko made sure to pack a couple of bathing suits, shorts, tank tops, dresses, and probably more clothes than she would probably need. Soon it was time to go, and Bulma said she would drive, allowing Keiko to basically sleep for the whole trip there.

"Wake up," Bulma shoved Keiko, startling her out of her sleep.

"We here?" Keiko asked groggily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Almost."

Keiko looked out of the window of the spacious hover car to see the ocean down below. The trip was probably only an hour, but from the moment they were in the car Keiko fell asleep. "You excited?" Keiko asked, looking back towards Bulma.

"Yeah," she shrugged, "You?"

"Very," Keiko smiled, "When was the last time you saw Yamcha by the way?"

"About a month, he has been busy with baseball."

"Is he coming to this?"

"No, he has a game this weekend."

"I'm sorry Bulma."

"Don't be, I understand," Bulma said, being rather calm about the whole situation, "Plus from what I've heard not a lot of people are going to this, too busy."

"Let me guess, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Launch aren't coming either?" Keiko asked, and Bulma shook her head 'yes', "Oh well, we will still have fun, Turtle will be there," she laughed, thinking of the sea turtle that lived with Roshi. Soon the Kame House was in view, and Bulma landed the car on one side of the house. Keiko was quick to get out of the car and basically ran towards the front door.

"Keiko!" Krillin shouted as he gave Keiko a hug. It had been so long since they had seen each other, so long that Krillin didn't recognize Keiko at first. Keiko used to have long hair with sweeping side bangs, but she had cut her hair shorter since then. Now her hair went down to a little bit past her shoulders and her bangs were also shorter. She had them styled to a side, but they could also be styled as front bangs. She also looked more mature, much more grown up than when Krillin last saw her, "You look great," he finally said as they released from a hug.

"I've missed you," Keiko said she placed her hands on her hips, "Hi Roshi!" she called, leaning to her right in order to look into the Kame House.

"Why hello there!" he yelled, quick to push Krillin out of the way and stand in front of Keiko, taking her hands in his, "Aren't you looking as pretty as ever," he gushed, and Keiko just awkwardly laughed and pulled her hands out of his grip, "Bulma, man aren't you looking…nice," he said as she stared at Bulma, who just turned her gaze away from him and huffed.

"Hi Keiko," Turtle said as he slowly made his way towards them, "Hi Bulma," he said.

"Hello Turtle," Keiko knelt down, patting Turtle on the shell, before standing back up, "Is Goku here yet?" she asked, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible.

"Nope, no sign of the boy," Roshi said, and everyone decided to go inside and wait for him to show up.

It seemed like a lot, personally, had happened over the past five years, and that is what everyone was talking about. They all sat around the small coffee table in Roshi's living room, and simply shared stories. Although the whole gang wasn't there, it was still nice to be able to catch up and reminisce. No one was keeping track of time, but everyone heard a noise outside, and they figured it could only mean one thing.

"Goku!" Keiko shouted as she ran over and attacked him in a hug, and soon she heard a slight laugh coming from one of Goku's shoulder's, "Oh Gohan, I didn't even notice you there," Keiko smiled as she released his father from the hug and turned her attention to Gohan, whom Goku was holding.

"Hi Keiko," he whispered, obviously aware of the other people around, and therefore being rather shy. He wasn't anything like Goku when he was a kid, he was very shy, and timid, traits that Keiko could relate to.

"Who's that?" Krillin asked, referring to Gohan.

"This is my son, Gohan," Goku smiled, and Gohan hid his face in Goku's shoulder. Everyone was surprised, except Keiko and Bulma. Bulma still felt shock at actually seeing this child who was part of Goku, "And Gohan, this is Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi."

"Hi little guy," Bulma said, causing Gohan to latch onto his father's shirt and look away from everyone, "He has a tail," Bulma observed as Gohan turned away, the brown tail that looked just like his father's when he was young.

"Man Goku, you're a Dad, this is weird," Krillin scratched the back of his head.

"Gohan, do you want to play?" Goku asked, and Gohan didn't really respond, but Goku put him down anyway.

"Gohan," Keiko smiled as she kneeled down and wrapped Gohan up in her arms, squeezing him tight, "You're getting so big," she said as she released him, but still held onto his shoulders.

"He has been growing recently," Goku smiled as he looked down at one of his closest friends and his son.

"Do you want to play in the water?" Keiko asked, and Gohan looked towards the ocean, "Be careful though," she warned as Gohan walked away towards the ocean.

"He's pretty shy huh?" Bulma whispered once Gohan was over playing by the water, running away whenever it got close to his feet.

"Yeah, I don't get it, he-"

"Isn't like you were?" Keiko finished his sentence, and Goku just smiled at her.

"You just gotta teach him some fighting moves, that'll open him up," Krillin said, but Goku shook his head 'no'.

"Chi-Chi won't let me."

"What?" Roshi asked.

"She thinks Gohan needs to study instead of fight, she says fighting is just a waste of time."

"Wow…well, that is a little, rude," Krillin mumbled the last part, but Keiko heard it, and she couldn't agree more.

"I still think he would be a good martial artist," Keiko said as she watched little Gohan playing with the sand.

"Hope so," Goku shrugged.

"Well, I think we should get dinner started," Bulma suggested, "So c'mon," she said as she ushered Roshi and Krillin inside, and gave Keiko a _'you stay outside and spend time with Goku'_ sort of look.

"So," Keiko began once everyone else was inside.

"How have you been?" Goku asked as he sat down on the grass, Keiko following suit.

"Good, I've missed you," she sighed, but soon realized how strange that may sound, "You and Gohan I mean, he has grown up a lot."

"Yeah, he was really excited to come here."

"Do you tell him crazy stories from our youth?" Keiko laughed.

"Sometimes, I think you're better at doing that though," Goku chuckled, both of them watching the little boy now playing with Turtle.

"I'm surprised Chi-Chi let Gohan come," Keiko said, trying to not let the animosity leak into her voice.

"She wasn't too happy about it."

"I'm sure you made the right choice though," she shrugged, looking away from Gohan and over to his father. He still looked the same, just grown up, but with the same messy hair and the same childlike grin.

"Hope so, or else Chi-Chi will kill me."

"You're not joking, I think she would literally kill you," Keiko laughed, causing Goku to laugh as well.

"I've missed you too Keiko," he said after they finished laughing and there was a moment of silence, "And so had Gohan, he kept asking if you were going to be here."

"Is it sad that one of my best friends is a five year old boy?"

"I don't think so, I mean Gohan doesn't mind at least," Goku grinned, and Keiko could feel the blood rushing through her veins. She never realized how much she missed him until she was around him again.

"That's your Grandpa's Dragon Ball on Gohan's hat right?" Keiko asked, referring to the green hat Gohan wore that had a four star Dragon Ball perched right on top.

"Yeah, Gohan doesn't really know what it does or anything, but he likes it. He almost lost it the other day."

"I'm assuming you found it though since he is now wearing it?"

"How did you know?" Goku said, being sarcastic, something he wasn't very often, but it did make Keiko laugh and push his shoulder.

"Gohan," Keiko called and the little boy turned to look at her, "Hi," she grinned, causing a small smile to form on the little boys face, "Oh come here you little cutie you," Keiko laughed, pushing herself up and running towards Gohan. Gohan just stood there, knowing what was coming, because Keiko always did this- she loved hugs, and with any chance she got she would sweep Gohan up and simply attack him in an embrace, "Stop growing up," she laughed as she picked up Gohan, holding him on one arm, while wrapping him up with her other arm.

"I don't know if he can Keiko," Goku laughed as he watched as Keiko lifted Gohan above her head.

"Oh shush," Keiko looked over at Goku, furrowing her eyebrows together, "We can use the Dragon Balls and have you stay little forever," she laughed turning her attention back to Gohan, who she was still holding above her head.

Goku couldn't help but grin as he watched the smile on his son's face. He knew that Gohan didn't open up to many people, and that was what made it so special that he was so comfortable around Keiko. As he began thinking about it though, it only made sense that Gohan would grow to like Keiko. She was an amazing person to be around, and she had this way about her that he couldn't even describe. They had been friends for ten years now, but it always seemed like longer than that. _What's that?_ Goku thought and in an instant he was standing up.

The small island and it's surroundings were shrouded in peace, but Goku could feel something heading towards them. His whole body was tingling as he focused in on the incoming power level, but as hard as he tried he couldn't identify it, and it was much stronger than anyone he knew. Worry for his friends quickly flooded into his emotions, _I need to get them out of here_, he had no idea what was coming but he knew that it wasn't good.

"Goku?" her voice burst through his thoughts, cutting off his focus on the swiftly moving power level, "What's wrong?" Keiko questioned, noticing the stern look playing prominently on Goku's face.

"Kakarot!"

"Hey, who's here?" Krillin walked out of the Kame house, Bulma, and Roshi following him, but all of them stopped near the doorway, staring at the stranger who had just landed.

"Oh, Gohan," Keiko stuttered as Gohan squirmed his way out of her arms and ran towards his Dad, latching onto his leg.

"Kakarot, what have you been doing!" the stranger shouted towards Goku. He was tall, probably as tall as Goku, and wore a strange type of armor. His hair was wild, long, and sticking out in various places, and he had this thing placed over his eye. It was attached to his ear, and went over one eye with a green translucent screen.

"Are you talking to me?" confusion was eminent on Goku's face, as he looked at the man standing in front of him.

"You are Kakarot correct?" he asked, obviously losing patience.

"No, I'm Goku."

"Goku? What? What is going on here! You are Kakarot, I'm sure of it, you're the strongest power level on this planet," his hand reached up to touch the piece of equipment that covered his eye, "But that's the troubling part, there isn't supposed to even be a plant anymore," he stated as he dropped his hand.

"I don't know what you are talking about. My name is Goku, so you obviously have the wrong guy."

"Something must have happened to you," the stranger said to himself, "Do you honestly not know who I am?"

"I already said no."

"Fine then, apparently I'm going to have to fill you in," he snarled, before crossing his arms over his chest, "I am Raditz, and I am one of the last remaining fighters in a legendary race known as the Saiyans, and you, _Kakarot_, are my brother."

"Brother?" Goku exclaimed, and there was an audible gasp from everyone in the surrounding area.

"You have a brother!" Krillin questioned, taking a step forward.

"Yes, brother! And you were sent here to destroy this measly planet, but apparently you couldn't even do that, so what have you been doing all this time?" the strong figure of Raditz began moving closer, causing Krillin to retract that step he just took forward.

"Destroy Earth? Goku? You must have the wrong guy mister," Krillin laughed, continuing to chip away at Raditz failing patience.

"No I do not," he scowled, "This person you call _Goku_, is a Saiyan by the name of Kakarot. You were born on planet Vegeta, and you were sent to his planet as a baby to destroy it, that is the mission of the Saiyans under Lord Frieza. Now I do not know what has happened to you, but it is not too late to fix your mistake."

"I may be a Saiyan, but I am not your brother. I cannot be brothers with someone like you, someone who would so easily destroy the Earth. I protect the Earth, and right now I think it is about time you leave," realization had hit Goku hard, and things suddenly began making sense. His tail, his enormous strength, his love of fighting, it all stemmed from him being a Saiyan, but it did not matter what this man said, he would not destroy Earth.

"Hmm, who do we have here?" a evil grin appeared on Raditz face as he spotted young Gohan, still clinging onto Goku's leg, "A little half Saiyan, I see, so you must have been busy Kakarot," a deep laugh came from his mouth, sending shivers down everyone's spines, "I will make you a deal Kakarot, you destroy this planet, and your son will live."

"Don't you dare-" Keiko yelled, but before she could even finish her sentence Raditz had vanished and reappeared holding Gohan by his shirt. The silence that came was then broken by the cries of Gohan, "Let him go!" she shouted, catching Raditz attention.

"What did you say to me Earthling?" his sinister gaze landed on Keiko, and he began walking towards her, Gohan still dangling from his hand.

"I said 'let him go'," she reiterated, fear beginning to pump through her veins. She realized that she was no match for this beast in front of her, but she could not stay silent. Gohan's cries pierced her ears, and she was not about to simply let him by taken by such a monster. Raditz did not say anything, instead he simply snickered.

His steps were cut short though, and a furious attack came from Goku. His foot collided with Raditz back, a loud crack coming from the impact, but the small glimmer of hope soon disappeared as Raditz spun around, landing a swift kick into Goku's stomach.

"Now, now brother, if you want your son to live that is not the way to go about this," Raditz taunted, watching as Goku fell to the ground, clutching onto his ribs. Everyone knew that without a doubt one of Goku's ribs had been broken, but no one wished to believe it. No one was stronger than Goku, yet Raditz had landed one kick and managed to incapacitate the mighty Goku.

"One day, that is all a Saiyan like you should need to wipe this planet out of the galaxy," Raditz gazed down at Goku, Gohan crying out for him, but there was nothing anyone could do, and in an instant Raditz took off from the ground, flying away rapidly.

"Gohan!" the painful scream did nothing to bring his son back, but as Goku tried to stand he felt an immense jolt course through his body.

"Goku, stop, you need to let your ribs heal," Keiko rushed towards the hurt Saiyan, trying to deter his efforts at standing up and chasing after Raditz, "I want him back to, but if you go like this you're just going to get yourself killed."

"I see he has already been here," an all too familiar voice rang out from behind everyone, who was now crowded around Goku, helping him up.

"Piccolo!" Roshi shouted in surprise as Krillin gave Goku a Senzu bean. Keiko felt her whole body began to shake as she looked at the green man who had single handedly destroyed her home. She felt rage as she looked onto his smug face, and she couldn't comprehend why he would come here.

"What are you doing here Piccolo?" Goku asked, the Senzu bean having taken effect and healing his ribs. He stepped out of the grasp of his friends, standing in front of them like the protector he had always been.

"You and I both know you cannot beat that fighter who just visited you," Piccolo stated simply, his white, heavily weighted, cape flickering slightly in the wind.

"And you can," Keiko mocked, not in the mood to deal with anyone right now. Gohan was already taken, and now here she was standing feet away from the person who had blown up the island she grew up on.

"Not by myself," his eyes met Goku's, and the unthinkable was about to occur, "If we work together we can defeat him."

"Why would Goku work with someone like you?" Krillin stepped forward in front of Goku, not about to let his best friend get conned into working with someone like Piccolo.

"Look, I know what you're thinking, and if I wanted to kill Goku I would just do it, I wouldn't pull him into some trick," Piccolo roared, "But I'm not doing this to help Goku, I could still care less about him, but I'm supposed to be the strongest here, and be the one to defeat Goku, so I can't let the freak with the hair be the one to do that now can I? But the only way I will be able to defeat him is with Goku's help."

"I don't know…" Krillin trailed off.

"Well I'm not asking you! And I'm not going to ask again, so are you in or not!"

Goku stepped in front of Krillin before he spoke, "I'm in," he nodded, and although this wasn't the best situation everyone knew that without Piccolo's help they would never get Gohan back.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Bulma whispered to Keiko.

"Me too, but we have no choice," the dark haired girl shrugged, her hands balled into fists.

"This doesn't change a thing between me and you, you got that?" Piccolo said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't worry, I understand," Goku turned away from him and looked up to the sky, "Nimbus!" he called, and the fluffy, light yellow cloud zoomed out of the clear sky and he hopped on, "Let's go," he stated, and Piccolo simply nodded, and in the blink of an eye both of them were up in the sky flying towards the Saiyan Raditz and the kidnapped Gohan.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Longest chapter yet, this one clocked out at over 6,000 words, so hopefully you all enjoyed the long chapter. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love reading the things you have to say. So, as always- thank you, and please continue to review (trust me, you can never review enough) :).

On another side note- a reader of this story has recently started their own Dragonball Z story, and I read the first chapter and I highly recommend you all go and check it out. The author's name is Ardikani4, and the story is entitled No Matter What. This author has commented on this here story, so if you can find a link to their profile under the reviews (and maybe you can leave a review when you go to find her link...huh? maybe?). So yes, check out that story.


	12. Two Saiyans Gone, Two More To Come

**CHAPTER 12: Two Saiyans Gone, Two More To Come**

* * *

><p>The tension was an unwanted, yet an unmistakable guest in the midst of the four friends. Everyone eyes were scouring the sky, trying to follow the two figures that were already long gone. It was amazing how five years of peace could suddenly be destroyed, and now everyone was left full of worry and wonder. Roshi was the first to go back inside, he realized that there was no use in waiting outside for an answer that was not about to arrive. Krillin retreated next, shaking his head as his shoulders slumped forward.<p>

"Let's go inside."

"No," Keiko breathed as she took her eyes off of the sky and placed them on the blue haired girl standing next to her.

"We can't do anything to help, we just have to wait."

"I can't just wait, if anything happens to them," her eyes traveled down to the fine grains of sand that lay under her feet.

"I know, but like I said- there isn't anything we can do."

"I feel so helpless," Keiko felt her whole body become weak, and suddenly the effort of holding her body up became too much to handle. A puff of sand sprung up as her body collapsed onto the ground, her hands covering her face as she lay on the hot ground, "I keep thinking about Gohan, seeing him like that, he is probably so scared right now."

"It's going to be okay," Bulma eased herself down onto the ground, trying to comfort her distressed friend, but in the back of her mind she doubted that this would end well.

"Well at least now we know why Goku has always been so strange," Keiko joked, taking her hands away from her face as a closed lipped smile lined her lips. Her sapphire eyes scanned the clear blue sky, as the radiant sun beat down on her face. As she roamed the sky with her eyes she was forced to squint as the intensity of the sun began to take its toll on her gaze. _Saiyan. Goku's a Saiyan. He's an alien, he's from space._ Keiko continued to squint her eyes, hoping to see farther into the sky, past the clear outer shell, through the high clouds, and into the open space where the stars glimmered all the time. Her eyes shut, and in the darkness she could recall staring at the stars with Goku years ago. They floated above the ground, and at the time they had no idea that Goku had been born into that twinkling world so far from their reach.

"Did you hear me?"

Those sapphire orbs snapped open, the dark, moonlit sky vanishing and the harsh glare of the sun welcoming her back into reality, "Huh?" she turned her head to look at Bulma, her cheek resting on warm ground. Her eyes rose to look up at Bulma, who was sitting up, hugging her legs as her gaze swept out over the ocean.

"I said that Goku has always been different, now we just have a reason why," Bulma reiterated, turning her attention away from the waves and towards her friend.

"Saiyan," Keiko lowered her voice, furrowing her eyebrows in the process, "Goku is a Saiyan," she mused, "But if Saiyans are supposed to act like Raditz, I think Goku is a special kind of Saiyan."

"Those two could **not** be brothers."

"Gohan got kidnapped by his Uncle, what a lovely thought," Keiko pushed herself up onto her hands, shaking the sand out of her hair.

"I wonder what's going on over there," Bulma looked out into the distance, and Keiko knew that she was referring to wherever Goku and Gohan were.

"With Goku and Piccolo working together, I can only guess," she responded, a worrying feeling settling into the pit of her stomach. _Please be okay Goku_.

Eventually Keiko pried her eyes off the sky and went inside, but she couldn't sit down. While Bulma, Roshi, Krillin, and Turtle all sat around the small table, Keiko paced around them. Soon she lost control of her walk, and her feet found a rhythmic step with which to continue moving. Whatever nails she had grown were now cut down to stubs by her teeth. One arm was wrapped around her torso, while her free hand was held up to her face.

"Can you sit down already? You're making me dizzy," the Turtle Hermit complained as his eyes followed the young woman who had stopped in her tracks.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she walked over towards everyone else, taking a seat next to Krillin, "I'm just so worried," her shoulders rose as she inhaled deeply, the tension rising before slowly dwindling away with her exhale.

"I hate just sitting here; we should be out there helping!" Krillin slammed his hands down on the table as he stood up.

"I know how you feel, but you're not going to be any help if you go out there and get yourself killed," Roshi rose to his feet, and in an instant both Bulma and Keiko were standing as well.

"But we aren't doing anything right now. I'd rather be doing something than nothing. I'm with Krillin on this one," Keiko nodded her head at Krillin before both of them turned their gaze to Master Roshi.

"I agree with them," Bulma crossed her arms over her chest as she stared down Roshi.

"You all are crazy, wait, where are you going?"

"We'll be back Roshi! Take care of Turtle!" Keiko called as her, Bulma, and Krillin walked outside towards the car they had come in.

"Well…be careful!" Master Roshi's voice was drowned out by the engine of the Capsule hover car, "No one listens to me anymore," he mumbled as he watched the vehicle fly away.

"Krillin, where is he?" Keiko asked from the passenger seat.

"We couldn't have brought a bigger car?" Krillin whined as his leg slipped and kicked out right in front of Bulma's face.

"Excuse you!" Bulma yelled as she pushed Krillin's leg out of her face, causing him to fall over onto the back of Keiko's seat.

"Well why did we bring a car with only two seats!" he stood up, and began awkwardly positioning himself to sit on the armrest.

"Krillin, focus," Keiko snapped, earning Krillin's attention, "Where is Goku?"

"Oh yeah, right, ummmm, give me a second." The car fell silent as Krillin closed his eyes, trying to pick up on any power levels in the area. He had no idea where Goku, Piccolo, Raditz, and Gohan would be, but he knew that if he could just latch onto one of their power levels, he could tell Bulma where to go, "Got em! They're West of here."

"Got it," Bulma nodded, turning the car to go in the right direction.

No one said anything for the rest of the trip, even Krillin who was sitting in an uncomfortable position. Everyone was nervous, and they wondered what they would find when they got there. Keiko tried to stay positive, but she had this feeling deep in her stomach that would not go away. She hoped that she was simply being overdramatic, that perhaps everything was fine. She envisioned them landing and seeing Goku there with Gohan, smiles on their faces, and not a single scratch on them. _It's not going to be like that though…Raditz broke Goku's ribs with one kick. I don't need them to be perfect, I just need them to be okay. _

"There!" Krillin shouted, taking Keiko out of her trance, "They are down there."

Keiko looked out her window, but she couldn't see anything. They were probably still a mile or so out, but she did not want to miss a thing. It only took a few minutes before she could see figures down on the ground that looked as small as ants. No one said anything, but the tension roe to palpable measures. They landed far away from the battle site, not wanting to be noticed.

"We will fly closer," Krillin suggested as he took hold of Bulma's arm in his left hand and Keiko's arm in his right hand.

"I need to learn to fly," Keiko said as she was dangling above the Earth.

"I can try to teach you."

"Goku has been trying, but maybe with your help Krillin I can actually get into the air," the small talk did little to settle Keiko's nerves, and after a short laugh from Krillin it went silent yet again.

"Slow down Krillin," Bulma hissed and they all jolted to a stop.

Keiko scanned the surroundings, and there she saw them. What she saw caused her breath to hitch in her throat, and she pulled as hard as she could to get out of Krillin's gasp. She fell to the ground with a thud, her body landing on top of her leg. A small scream came from Keiko's mouth, but it couldn't be heard over the commotion. She didn't have time to look at her leg though, and in a moment she was up and running. Her whole leg burned, and it felt like it was going to give out, but she refused to stop. She could already feel the hot tears rolling down her face, and she could hear Krillin and Bulma calling out for her. All she could see was thick forest as she ran, but soon her feet skidded to a stop, dirt flying up.

"No!" her voice rang out, but no one could hear her over the blast. She had missed the beginning of the attack, but she was there to see a huge stream of Ki burst through Raditz's chest, and Goku's. A horrible yell came from Raditz and Goku, and Keiko couldn't control what she was about to do.

"You monster, what did you do!" she shouted as she charged towards Piccolo, who had unleashed the attack. Her whole body was weak as she reached him, tears streaming down her face, and all she could do was beat her fists into his chest. He just looked down at her, watching the girl exhaust herself.

"I did what Goku wanted," Piccolo stated and Keiko stopped hitting him, and instead she just looked up at him with wide eyes, "It was the only way."

"I am not the last," a muted voice called out, and Piccolo and Keiko looked over to see Raditz. "More Saiyans will come, much more powerful than I!"

"You're lying!" Piccolo growled, pushing Keiko out of his way.

"Goku!" Bulma yelled as her and Krillin ran into the clearing.

"They are already on their way, and they will have no trouble killing you all and taking your Dragonballs," the fallen evil Saiyan laughed manically, turning his gaze up to the sky, "In one year you all will be lying in pools of your own blood, and you will not be so mighty anymore!" his whole body convulsed with laughter, until it was taken over by breathless coughs.

"Enough!" Piccolo was engulfed in rage as his hand stretched out and a blast of bright light shot from his hand, terminating whatever life Raditz had left in him.

"Goku," Keiko whispered as her eyes landed on the fallen fighter. Piccolo watched as the girl ran away from him and towards the slowly dying Goku. He wondered what Goku meant to this girl that he had seen once before in his past. He could tell that the tears that came from her eyes were spawned from true pain. It wasn't like he cared though; he had bigger problems, for instance the Saiyans that would be arriving in a year.

"Goku, look at me," Keiko's words were slurred, the tears making it hard for her to speak. Her breath was short; the whole world felt like it was spinning. Her hand instinctively lay on Goku's chest, but she was quick to pull it away as she felt the warm blood that was covering him. She raised her hand, looking at the dark red liquid that lined her fingers.

"Keiko," his hand grasped hers, pulling it down, but he didn't let go.

"You're going to be okay Goku," she wasn't sure who she was trying to convince, him or her.

"Take care of Gohan for me okay?" he raised his free hand to wipe the falling tears from Keiko's cheek, leaving a small smear of blood, "Don't cry Keiko," he frowned, his breaths becoming short.

"Goku!" Krillin shouted as he ran up to where Goku lay, kneeling down next to Keiko, "No," he breathed as he looked at the huge hole that had been made in the Saiyan's chest, "We're going to bring you back Goku, I promise!"

"Hear that Keiko," Goku limply turned his head to look up at the crying female sitting next to him, "I'll be brought back."

"Okay," she nodded, biting her bottom lip, the tears still racking her body.

"C'mon Keiko, don't," he had to pause in order to take a deep, failing breath in, "don't cry," he said softly, giving her a small smile, which she returned through her tears.

"Goku?" Krillin asked, beginning to shake his friend, "Goku," the shakes were doing nothing to rouse Goku, whose eyes slowly closed, not to be opened again. His body slowly faded, before finally disappearing, he had been taken up by Kami. Krillin stayed there, not being able to accept the death of his best friend, but Keiko could not just sit there.

She stood up, blood on her hands, and a small streak lining her cheek. Her steps were shaky, the pain from her fall radiating through her body. She went towards Bulma, who was holding an unconscious Gohan in her arms. There Keiko collapsed into a seated position, taking Gohan from Bulma's grasp, and holding him to her chest, hugging him tight as the tears still fell from her eyes. _Of course in his last moments he would try to make me smile. He's selfless. That's why he did this. He saved all of us from Raditz, by sacrificing himself._

"How are we going to tell Gohan?" a tear slipped from Bulma's eyes as she looked at her best friend holding the small boy.

"Did anyone else hear what he said?" Piccolo's stern voice rang out, "More Saiyans are coming, that are stronger than this one. We need to begin training."

"We? Why would we work with you!" Krillin stood up, his hands balled into fists.

"Don't get your hopes up baldy, I'm not going to train with you, but I want to train Gohan."

"No," Keiko's eyes snapped up to look at Piccolo, who closed his eyes and let out a long exhale.

"That kid is strong, stronger than any of us realize. He knocked down Raditz with one hit," Piccolo opened his eyes, looking down at Keiko who had turned her attention to Gohan- _Gohan knocked Raditz down…with one hit._ She couldn't believe it as she looked at the small figure that she was holding, but Gohan was Goku's son so anything was possible, "With the right training he could be a powerful ally to have when the Saiyans arrive."

"No, no way," Krillin crossed his arms, not willing to allow Piccolo to take Gohan.

"How long would Gohan be with you?" Keiko asked, shocking both Bulma and Krillin.

"Keiko, you can't be serious!" Krillin shouted, waving his arms in the air.

"The whole year."

"How can I trust you?"

"If you want to live when those Saiyans arrive, then you'll trust me."

Keiko looked down at the fragile Gohan in her hands, his messy hair exposed since his hat had been knocked off of him. He was so young, and she didn't know how he would handle a year without his family and friends. _You're going to grow up to do great things Gohan, I just know it. I'll miss you, and I promise nothing will happen to you._ She raised the boy to her chest, hugging him tightly before, on wobbly legs, she stood up and passed the boy over to Piccolo.

"Thank you," he nodded as he held the boy in his arms.

"If anything happens to him-"

"Stop worrying," Piccolo interrupted her, and with a last look at the others he flew off, holding the small half Saiyan.

"Ugh," Keiko fell back onto the ground, her leg giving out and Bulma and Krillin rushing to her side.

"Did you break it?" Bulma asked as she gingerly took Keiko's ankle into her hands.

"No, I don't think so, ow be careful!"

"We will get you a Senzu bean when we get back to Master Roshi's," Krillin took a look at the swollen ankle.

"Krillin," Keiko began, "I want to train with you."

"Keiko I-"

"I promise I won't slow you down. I'm sick and tired of just having to sit and watch, and hope someone can help out. I know I won't be as strong as everyone else, but I'm certainly going to try."

"Okay Keiko, but we should get back now," Krillin suggested and everyone just nodded in silence.

There was nothing more to say, no amount of words could make the pain go away. Krillin, Bulma, and Keiko all went back to Master Roshi's who was stunned at the news. Keiko told them she needed to take a shower, and as she stared at herself in the mirror she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Her finger traced the smudge of blood on her cheek, and it was unbelievable to think that just moments ago Goku had been alive, and now he was gone. She stayed in there for a while, and everyone understood. Everyone spent the night in silence, and as they went to bed Keiko felt the tears streaming down her face yet again. The next day Krillin went to go tell Chi-Chi about the news, and when he came back he said that she was more concerned about the fact that Gohan had been taken instead of Goku being dead. Keiko knew that Chi-Chi must have been distraught over it, but Gohan's safety always came first. Then the hunt for the Dragonballs began, and using Bulma's radar it only took a few months. During this time Bulma went and informed all of the others about what had happened, and they all resolved to train. Once they found the Dragonballs though, they received a message from Goku. He was training in the afterlife, and did not want to be brought back just yet. He wanted them to wait until the year was over, something that was hard for Keiko to accept, but soon she would have other things on her mind.

Tien and Chiaotzu decided to train by themselves, but Yamcha joined Krillin, Bulma, and Keiko on Turtle Island. Thus began the long days of training, from the moment they woke up to the moment they went to bed- they trained. Keiko didn't want to be a hindrance for Krillin and Yamcha, who had surpassed her, so in the off time Krillin spent time trying to teach Keiko how to fly.

"You're trying too hard!"

"_You're_ trying too hard!"

"Do you need a nap?"

"You need a nap!" Keiko retorted as she closed her eyes and tried to focus her Ki through her body.

"You're not concentrating enough."

"Krillin, maybe I'm not concentrating enough because you keep talking."

"Or….you're just not focusing," as soon as the words came out of Krillin's mouth Keiko had landed a swift kick to his stomach, sending him flying into the ocean, "No fair!" he shouted as he swam up to the surface.

"Krillin!" Keiko laughed, not being able to stay serious anymore, "Shush!" she hissed, giving him a smile before she closed her eyes again. She could feel the energy surging through her veins, hitting every nerve and sending shock waves through her body. Her mind became clear, and in a moment she was becoming one with her energy.

"Keiko you're doing it!"

"Huh?" she asked before she crashed down to the ground, "Oh my ow!" she cried as Krillin ran up to her.

"You were hovering," he grinned from ear to ear.

"I think I'm gonna be able to fly after all," she smiled up at her longtime friend, as he outstretched a hand and lifted her up off the ground.

"Not unless you concentrate," Krillin taunted.

"I will kick you again."

"And I'll- Aha good one!" Krillin called as Keiko tried to land another kick, but this one he managed to doge, but soon a shoulder collided with his collarbone, sending him flying into the dirt.

"You need to pay more attention Krillin," Yamcha laughed as he landed softly on the ground.

"Good one," Keiko gave Yamcha a high five, the laughs simply streaming from her mouth, "C'mon Krillin, let's get some food."

"Be right there," he mumbled as he popped his head out of the dirt, "Just gotta let the world stop spinning."

Although Keiko's mind was occupied by training, there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think about Goku and Gohan. She wondered what Gohan was doing, if he was okay, if he had grown stronger. Then her thoughts would drift over to Goku, who was training relentlessly in the afterlife. She still felt pain whenever she thought about Goku though, and she knew that the pain would not go away until he had been brought back to life.

"It's almost been a year now," Bulma stated as she passed Yamcha a sandwich.

"Those Saiyans should be here soon," the Turtle Hermit pointed out.

"And Goku will be back," Keiko said as she picked the crust off of her sandwich. An unexpected silence followed, causing her to look up to see everyone staring at her, "Uhhh…yeah?"

"Keiko, now don't get mad-"

"Yamcha, if you have to say that then you are implying the next thing to come out of your mouth will make me mad."

"Okay, well, yeah, maybe, but don't get mad. Anyway, so umm do you miss Goku?"

_That's a random question_. "Yes?" she responded, not sure where this was going.

"Yamcha, just come out and say it," Krillin urged as Yamcha stared down at the ground.

"Say what?" her azul eyes looked over at Krillin, before resting on Yamcha, "C'mon Yamcha, what?"

"Do you like Goku?" the words rushed out of his mouth, leaving not only Keiko stunned, but also Bulma. The two girls couldn't help but look at each other, both speechless as to where this came from.

"He's…my friend," Keiko stuttered, knowing that that wasn't what Yamcha was asking.

"C'mon Keiko, it's obvious you have a thing for Goku," Krillin stated matter-of-factly.

"Obvious huh? Then why haven't you asked her until now huh Mr. Obvious?" Bulma came to Keiko's defense, hoping that the topic would simply go away, but she figured it wouldn't.

"Cause I didn't want to offend her Bulma!"

"Offend her? Yeah.._sure_ Krillin, good one."

"So do you?" Yamcha whispered as Krillin and Bulma continued to argue.

"Does this mean there's no chance for an old Turtle?" Roshi moved close to Keiko, making the situation even more uncomfortable.

"Don't give yourself too much credit Krillin, I found this out years ago!"

"Bulma!" Keiko yelled and the whole room became silent.

"Whoops," the blue haired girl mumbled as she raised her hands to cover her mouth.

"So I was right!" Krillin shouted, pointing his finger out at Bulma.

"Shut up Krillin, just shut up!" she shrieked, grabbing Krillin's wrist and pulling him, causing him to lose his balance and fall onto the floor.

"I have a question!" a shout came out and everyone fell silent, turning their attention to Keiko, who had stood up and moved to stand in front of everyone, "Is it really obvious?" the strong façade fell and Keiko began biting her bottom lip, worried now that so many people knew.

"Not really," Krillin shrugged, pushing himself off of the floor.

"Yeah you don't have to worry or anything, we won't tell Goku," Yamcha said, hoping to ease Keiko's worry.

"Promise guys?" the dark haired girl's worry began to fade away, truly believing that her friends had her back on this one.

"We promise Keiko. But…why haven't you ever told Goku anything?" Krillin asked.

"That's what I've said," Bulma said smugly, enjoying how someone else had the same idea she had.

"You all make it sound like it's simple, and well…I don't want to talk about it."

"It's okay Keiko, and between you and me," Krillin stopped to look around the room, "And everyone else- you would be much better for Goku than Chi-Chi," his face soured as he said her name, and Keiko couldn't help but laugh. She never compared herself to Chi-Chi, or told herself she was _better_ than her, because she didn't enjoy putting down someone else, but she couldn't deny that it felt good to hear someone else say it.

"That woman scares even me," Master Roshi shivered.

"Yeah, it'd be much better if you were with Goku," Yamcha reiterated.

"Stop it guys," Keiko smiled, trying to stay modest but she was enjoying the ego boost.

"Just know that I support ya Keiko, you've been my friend forever now, and," he stepped in close, waving for her to learn down, "If you need someone to, ya know, take out Chi-Chi, let me know."

"Krillin!" she laughed, pushing him away.

"It's just an option!" he smiled.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Think about it," he winked, and Keiko just rolled her eyes.

"Well now that that is all settled," Keiko huffed, "Should we get back to training?" she suggested, and after a moment of thought the training resumed.

Months went by quickly, but Keiko tried to not focus on the time. Instead she focused on her training, and how far she had come. She regained that fervor she had as a child, and now she was finally at a place in her fighting that she could be proud of. She could hold her own up against Krillin and Yamcha, occasionally beating them, and now she could fly, which was something she never thought she would be able to do. She couldn't fly for long distances because she would tire out, but she could continue to work on that in later years. Eventually the time had come that the Saiyans would be arriving, but no one knew the exact day, but everyone knew that they needed to bring Goku back as soon as possible, but they didn't get a chance before the chaos began.

"Come here!" Bulma yelled from inside the Turtle House.

"What is it Bulma?" Krillin called from outside.

"Just come here already!" she snapped, and Krillin, Roshi, Yamcha and Keiko all went inside.

"Look," Bulma moved aside to let everyone see the TV, and at once they all knew what was going on. The announcer stood in front of a wrecked city street, and in the background lay two metal orbs that looked like they could be space ships. Keiko couldn't even process what the announcer was saying, all she could think about was the fact that the time has come.

"We're going, Bulma and Keiko, get the Dragonballs to wish back Goku!" Yamcha shouted, rushing to get outside, and Krillin following him.

"Wait!" Keiko called, Yamcha and Krillin stopping in their tracks, "I'm going."

"What! You can't be serious!"

"Yes, Krillin, I'm serious, I haven't been training this whole time just to sit at home!"

"You want to fight the Saiyans?" Yamcha asked, utterly stunned at hearing about Keiko wanting to go.

"I'm gonna go get the Dragon Balls," Bulma whispered as she rushed past everyone to go into the spare bedroom to grab the seven collected Dragon Balls that would bring Goku back to life.

"No I'm not planning on fighting the Saiyans, but I want to go. I know I can protect myself, which is what this whole last year has been about, me being strong enough to go and not get in the way."

"Keiko, I'm sorry to say this, but you _will_ be in the way if you go. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you."

"Me too," Yamcha agreed with Krillin.

"Please," she pleaded, transitioning her gaze between Krillin and Yamcha, until finally Krillin gave in.

"Fine, but if things get too dangerous we are getting you out of there." Keiko didn't agree with Krillin, she figured that she would be able to stay the whole time, but none the less she said that she would go if things got too dangerous.

Yamcha, Krillin, and Keiko left Bulma and Roshi in charge of bringing Goku back to life while they began flying towards where the Saiyans had landed. Krillin managed to sense a strong power level that he assumed was them, and they followed that. Keiko got tired quickly, but refused to ask for help, yet Yamcha saw how tired the girl was getting, so he slung her arm around his shoulder and did most of the work in getting them there.

"They should be here soon," Krillin said as they landed in a mountainous clearing not far from the city that had been attacked.

"Someone's coming right now," Yamcha pointed towards the sky as he set down Keiko.

"Gohan!" she shouted as the two figures in the sky got closer and landed. She couldn't help but run towards the boy, who looked so different.

"Keiko?" Gohan questioned, not sure if this was really happened. He hadn't seen her in a year; in fact he hadn't seen anyone important to him in a year. He felt her arms wrap around him, and it took all he had to not break down into tears. Her warm embrace felt so familiar, and it signaled to him that he was finally home again.

"How have you been?" she asked, separating from Gohan, her hands still resting on his shoulders.

"Good," he responded, not sure what to say.

"You look strong Gohan, I'm really proud of you, and I've missed you," her arms wrapped around him yet again as Piccolo cleared his throat.

"Sorry to break up the reunion, but we don't really have time for it," Piccolo looked down at his pupil and Keiko.

"Thank you for not, ya know, letting him die," Keiko said as she stood up, looking up at Piccolo who was towering over her.

"You're welcome," he scoffed, tired of all of this useless banter.

"Are you gonna fight Keiko?" Gohan's small voice rang out, causing Piccolo to snarl, the talk beginning to annoy him.

"No, I'm not, are you?"

"Yeah…I think," he seemed nervous, but it could only be expected- he was still only five, almost six.

"You'll be fine," she tried to reassure him, but she could till that it wasn't helping very much.

"Can we all focus please!" Piccolo snapped.

"Is he always like this?" Keiko whispered down to Gohan.

"He's not as bad as he seems."

"I can hear you!" the deep booming voice rang out. Piccolo was tired of this, he was on edge and listening to them talk was too much for him right now.

"Hey guys."

"Tien, Chiaotzu!" Gohan called happily as the two of them landed nearby.

"It's nice to see you all again," Tien nodded towards all of his friends.

"Lookin good Gohan," Krillin said as he walked up and ruffled Gohan's long hair, "And nice outfit," he commented, "You and Piccolo kinda match," he joked, further agitating Piccolo. Gohan now wore a dark blue tied at the waist by a red sash, and he wore a piece of fabric around his neck that was very similar to Piccolo's- just minus the cape, and his shoes looked exactly like Piccolo's.

"Did we come here to socialize, or fight the Saiyans?" Piccolo questioned, once again managed to get everyone to fall silent.

"He's right, they should be here any second now," Krillin became serious, sensing the incoming power levels.

"How many?" Chiaotzu asked.

"Two."

"Strong?"

"Very."

"You guys ready?" the whole place was silent as Tien asked his question, but soon the zooming sound of two people flying at fast speeds filled their ears.

"Ready or not," Piccolo took his fighting stance, his eyes never leaving the two Saiyans that landed in front of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> 10 comments for one chapter, wow guys, just wow. Thank you so much, that is the most comments for one chapter this story has ever gotten. I love hearing what you all have to say, so please continue to review and I encourage you silent readers to also leave a review. So, alot happened in this chapter, I hope it wasn't too much, but I want to keep things moving along because a big part of the story is coming up. So far the story has been following the main points from the DBZ timeline, but that is about to change, so just a heads up for all of you.

Also, just a note about when I update. I try to update twice a week, because normally that is all I can get done. I am a college student and do not have a lot of time to update three, four, or five times a week, and for that I am sorry, but please be patient with me. I promise I won't just leave this story hanging, and if there is some reason I won't be able to update for a while I will post that on my profile.

So to sum this all up: Thanks for all the reviews, and for all the hits on the story, means a ton to me. Please continue to review. I will update as much as possible but it will probably only be twice a week. And lastly, like I said in the last update- go check out Ardikani4's story entitled _No Matter What _(it's such a great story). Thanks guys! :)


	13. There and Back Again

**CHAPTER 13: There and Back Again**

* * *

><p>The air was stagnant as the only female in the area watched with wide eyes at the events unfolding in front of her. Her hand was grasping tightly onto the small hand of young Gohan, both of them watching intently. Never had she been filled with so much anger, and the feeling was bubbling up inside of her. There were no tears to be found in her eyes, even though her normal reaction would have been to feel extreme sadness. Things were much too horrible to be sad though, no she would not waste time with such an emotion, instead a fiery rage burned inside of her. She wanted to wipe that smug look off of the short Saiyan's face, who was thoroughly enjoying the pain everyone was being put through. His name was Vegeta, and there he sat, no emotion playing on his face, as if he didn't even care what was going on, and this alone infuriated Keiko. Her eyes scanned the battlefield, taking in all of the devastation.<p>

Blood lined the soil, the only thing left of some of the fighters. Yamcha lay in the deep crater; face down, his body covering in blood. The Saiyans had unleashed small fighters called Saibamen, which had all been destroyed, but not before one clung onto Yamcha and self-destructed. Yamcha's body was still there, but Chiaotzu had nothing remaining of him, no sign of his struggle and of his brave deed. He had sacrificed himself in order to try to stop the Saiyan named Nappa, but his honorable move got turned into a mockery by the two Saiyan warriors- because it didn't do anything. Chiaotzu had latched onto Nappa's back and self-destructed, but this barely did anything to hinder the large, burly Saiyan. Tien was so overcome with emotion that he had it in his mind that he would avenge Chiaotzu, but he was no match for the warrior, and now his body lay on the cold ground, lifeless. His arm had been cut off by one of Nappa's attacks, and after seeing Chiaotzu's sacrifice he put the rest of his life force into one last attack.

Three. Three of her friends **dead**, and it had all happened right before her eyes. Simply recalling the events that led to her death sent her over the edge, her body began shaking in anger, and her grip tightened on Gohan's hand, causing him to pull it away for the fear of it being crushed. They stood in the back of the battlefield, Krillin standing by their side, having had his fair share of a beating. His gi was torn at the knee, a gash running through the fabric over his chest. All three of them stood in complete silence as they watched Piccolo take on Nappa, who had blood smeared on him, from himself and those who he had slain.

"Piccolo can't beat him, he's unstoppable!"

"Stop it Krillin," her voice sounded strange, it had never been filled with so much rage. She turned to look at Krillin before turning her gaze down to Gohan, helping Krillin realize that he shouldn't be talking about Piccolo's loss with Gohan standing right there. Keiko could see the fear in Gohan's eyes as he watched his mentor and his friend going up against Nappa. Piccolo was one of the strongest fighters he knew, in fact he was one of the strongest fighters any of them knew, and to watch him struggle was almost too much to bear.

"Sorry Gohan, I'm sure things will be fine," the lie came seamlessly out of Krillin's mouth, but the words did nothing to ease the fear.

"I can't let him do this alone," the small boy sounded so old as he said this, his hands balling into tight fists, his gaze focused on the ground beneath his feet.

"Gohan-"

"I just wish there was something I could do!" he cut Keiko off, a hopeless feeling residing deep in his chest as he watched his mentor struggle against an almost unstoppable force.

"There is always something you can do Gohan, never doubt yourself, never." The young boy could tell when someone was lying, but he knew that Keiko was telling the truth. That was one of the reasons he so admired her, she had always believed in him, even when he had no strength or courage. She had seen the great heights he could reach, and she never put him down for anything he wanted to do. She was a wonderful support system, and as he gazed up at her he knew that if need be he could help Piccolo- if only he could find the courage he so desperately needed.

"I think we need to get you out of here," Krillin said as he watched Piccolo hover above Nappa before diving down towards him, landing a harsh kick into his shoulder.

"I can't just leave," Keiko turned away needing a break from watching the fight, hoping that by diverting her gaze she would calm down.

"They aren't going to stop Keiko! They will go after all of us, that includes you, and I'm not about to let you get killed."

"No Krillin, I'm staying," she said lowly, gritting her teeth, ready to stand up for her right to be here for her friends.

"Goku, hurry up," Krillin looked away from her and towards the sky. It had been a couple hours, and Goku was still nowhere in sight, and although they knew he would be here soon they feared it would be too late, or perhaps it already was too late.

"He'll be here Krillin, right Keiko?" Gohan's dark brown eyes yearned for her to assure him that his Daddy would be here soon. He knew he could believe Keiko, even her lies were truth to him.

"Right. I'm sure he is already on his way," Keiko smiled down at the half Saiyan, only half believing her words. She knew that Goku would not leave them to face this great evil alone, but she wasn't sure when he would be here.

"I hope you're right Keiko," Krillin wasn't about to be fooled by her words, he wasn't about to believe it until he saw it, and right now the only thing he saw was a grim future.

Krillin's prediction was beginning to look right the more Piccolo took on Nappa. The once feared fighter was now breathing heavily, purple blood running down his face, his clothes torn, and his energy low. The Saiyan looked badly beaten, cuts, scratches, dirt covering him from where he had been slammed into the earth, and his Saiyan armor had cracks in it, but he was ready to keep fighting- Piccolo was not. For every good hit Piccolo would land on him, Nappa would land two more on the newly found out Namek. Perhaps the only good thing to come from this all is that Piccolo discovered that he was in fact a Namekian, coming from a planet known as Namek.

"Gohan!" Piccolo shouted out as a hard fist made contact with his jaw, sending him skyrocketing down towards the hard earth below. The small boys body tightened, his muscles contracting as he heard his name being called.

"I-I have to help," he stuttered as he watched his mentor slam into the ground. The whole purpose of this last year had been for Gohan to become strong enough to face the Saiyans, and he hadn't even fought yet. He was filled with fear as he saw the pain Piccolo was enduring, but he wasn't sure what could be done. Nappa flew down to where Piccolo landed, and with one strong hand lifted the Namekian high above his head.

"Just finish it Nappa," Vegeta said nonchalantly, as if Piccolo's life was meaningless. Nappa grinned wickedly, raising his free hand and placing it merely inches from Piccolo's face. An intense glow began to radiate from his hands as he was preparing to hit Piccolo with a Ki blast at point blank range, which would surely kill him.

"No," Gohan whispered, his body beginning to shake as his small hands balled up into fists, "No!" his voice rang out as he hurled his body into the air, moving so quickly that it cause a gust of air to blow- nearly knocking over Keiko.

"Gohan!" she called out, unable to see where he had gone, until she heard a loud grunt of pain and saw Nappa lying on his back on the ground.

Piccolo had fallen from Nappa's grasp, and was now on his hands and knees, trying to regain his strength. Gohan stood near him, his body still racked with anger as he looked at the fallen Nappa. Unfortunately Nappa did not stay down long, and as he stood up he let out a low laugh. "You've done it now kid," he smirked before suddenly appearing right in front of Gohan, lifting him up from his shirt and tossing him like he was a rag doll.

Gohan's back collided with one of the numerous cliffs, his body sliding down until hitting the ground. He was shaken up, and the hit had caused him to lose the courage he had built up. His eyes looked around, he was far away from all of his friends, and no one would be able to help him now. He stood up on shaky legs, unable to figure out where Nappa had gone, until something hard hit his side, the force not enough to break anything, but enough to send him flying yet again until he fell onto his back onto the dirt.

"Nappa! What are you doing! Stop toying around, we don't have all day!" Vegeta shouted, his voice carrying over to where Nappa and Gohan were.

"Don't worry Vegeta, I'm done with this one," the bald headed Saiyan replied, stopping a good distance away from Gohan, who was still trying to stand up. Nappa set his feet into the ground, and raised his hand as he charged an attack.

"Gohan!" Keiko yelled, about to go and intervene but Krillin grabbed her by the waist and refused to let her go.

"You'll get yourself killed!"

"I'm not going to let him hurt Gohan," she was enraged, her whole body flailing as she tried to get Krillin off of her. Finally she hit a snapping point, the anger bringing her to a whole new level of power. She pushed off the ground, her body soaring upwards, Krillin still holding on, begging her to stop. With one quick movement she was out of his grasp and her hands latched onto his gi before she threw him down to separate herself from him.

"Piccolo!" she heard Gohan's voice call, and as she turned she was stunned at what she saw. There stood Piccolo, standing in front of Gohan, protecting him from the oncoming blast. His arms were spread wide, his body ready to be sacrificed to save Gohan's life. His yell echoed through the area, bouncing off of the cliffs and into everyone's ears. The blast caused such a bright light that Keiko had to close her eyes, but although it felt like a lifetime it was only an instant, and before she knew it- it was over.

"Piccolo?" Gohan asked as his whole body shook from fear. There was his friend, lying on the ground, badly injured, and it was all because of him. Piccolo did this to save him, and as he ran towards his friend the hope he had was dwindling.

"I'm proud of you Gohan," the Namekian whispered, the pain making it hard for him to speak. Gohan didn't know what to say; instead he just kneeled there until Piccolo took his final breath, his sacrifice complete.

"Hey Vegeta! I got the Namek!" Nappa shouted before setting his eyes back on Gohan, "Don't think you got out of it just yet kid," he set his feet yet again, charging up another blast.

"Stop!" Gohan's view of Nappa became obstructed, and as he looked up he was surprised to see Keiko standing in front of him.

"Huh? What do you want?" Nappa asked her, lowering his arm.

"You," she sneered and using the element of surprise managed to move quick enough to land a hard punch on Nappa's face. His face jerked from the impact, but his body did not move a muscle. "Gohan, get out of here!" she yelled as she soared up in the sky, looking down at the now furious Nappa. She looked over her shoulder, seeing that Gohan was too filled with fear to move. "Krillin!" she yelled, and in an instant Krillin flew over and picked up Gohan, taking him back to where he had been standing.

"We can't just let her fight him," Gohan objected as he was being carried away.

"I know Gohan, we will figure something out."

"That was a lucky hit," the large Saiyan was now utterly infuriated; he couldn't believe that this _woman_ had landed a hit on him. It didn't hurt his physically, but it was enough to seriously impair is pride.

"Do you want another one!" she called from her spot up in the air, watching him carefully. She knew she couldn't win, and she knew that she shouldn't have gotten herself into this mess, but she couldn't let Gohan get hurt. All she had to do was hold out until Goku came, but she knew that that wouldn't be easy.

"You're going to regret this," he snarled before flying up in the air, heading straight towards Keiko. The punch left a whoosh of air smoothing over her face, her breath was hitched in her throat as she stared at the fist that had almost hit her right in cheek. She had managed to dodge it, but only because Nappa's anger was messing him up. He was becoming sloppy, but he would fix that soon, especially now that his first attempted hit had missed. "Why you!" he shouted, trying to land another hit, but Keiko stopped focusing on flying so her body quickly descended to the ground, dodging his punch.

_I can't keep dodging him, he's gonna wise up eventually. _She refocused her energy right before she was about to hit the ground, allowing herself to hover for a second before gracefully landing on her feet. She had let her attention wander though, and as she felt the back of his hand whack across her face she realized that she had never felt pain like this before.

"Ugh," her body forcefully hit the ground, landing on her back and skidding a few more feet until she came to a stop. Her hand instinctively reached up to her face, the swelling already setting in. She didn't have time to assess the damage now though, she wasn't out of danger. The adrenaline coursing through her body helped in her efforts to stand back up.

"You're not talking so tough now," Nappa appeared in front of her, sending chills down her spine, and he could see the fear in her eyes. She didn't have time to be scared though, and with a quick move to her right she raised her leg and landed a kick into his side, but it did nothing. His hands wrapped around her ankle, lifting her up brutally from the leg and flinging her even further.

She tried to land on her feet, or focus her energy so she could fly up instead of falling down, but she couldn't do either of the two. Instead her body landed on its side, skidding to a stop yet again. A breathless cough came from her mouth, her whole body aching. She knew that it was over, and in fact she lasted longer than she thought she would. She wasn't about to go out lying on the ground, so with an extreme effort she brought herself back up onto her feet. The pain had been clouding her mind, so much so that she didn't notice that Nappa hadn't followed her, instead he was standing far away from her. Her eyes widened as she saw the Ki he held in his hands, another blast like the one that killed Piccolo. She wanted to run, but her whole body was frozen in fear, like a dear stuck in the headlights. She closed her eyes tightly as the blast was about to be released, and she prepared for the impact that would surely take her life.

The impact never came though, instead she could feel this immense heat wrap around her body. The bright light could still be seen, even though her lids were closed. Her eyes opened up to see the Ki surging on both sides of her, heat radiating from it and an awful noise that sounded like an explosion ringing in her ears. Her dark hair was being whipped around by the wind that blast was causing, and her mind couldn't process exactly what was going on, until she looked in front of her. She couldn't believe her eyes, because there standing in front of her was Goku. His arms were crossed over his chest, deflecting the blast like it was nothing, causing him no pain and protecting Keiko.

"Goku," she whispered as the blast began to fade away, her hair falling back down onto her shoulders and the world becoming quiet yet again.

"What are you doing here?" he spun around, a look in his eyes that Keiko had rarely seen.

"I'm…I'm sorry?"

"You could have been killed; you need to get out of here!"

"Goku, but, you're, you're," she couldn't stop the tears from beginning to well up in her eyes. She wanted to give him a hug, but she knew he was angry with her, and he had a right to be. She was being foolish, she had no chance up against Nappa, yet she still tried but to no avail.

Electric shocks coursed through her body as his arms wrapped around her shoulders. His scent filled her nostrils, nostalgia taking over as she rested her forehead on his chest, "I'm sorry Goku," she whimpered, and the pain she had been holding inside this whole time beginning to show.

"It's okay, I'm just happy I got here when I did Keiko," his voice was gentle, all signs of anger fading away. He just couldn't believe that she had almost been killed; the thought caused a pain to course through his body. He didn't even want to think what would have happened if he hadn't gotten here in time, "You need to get out of here," he said sternly, holding onto her shoulders and pulling her away as he stared into her crystal blue eyes.

"I can't," she shook her head. He had just come back, and now she would have to leave him here with these two powerful Saiyans.

"You have to. I won't be able to fight with you here, I will be too worried."

She had missed his voice, and as she stood there looking up at him she felt torn inside. She knew she should leave, for him. But she also didn't want to go and leave him here to face an unknown fate. She wouldn't be able to help though, and for that reason she had to go. "Be careful," she whispered, and he just gave her a grin, as if nothing would be wrong.

"So Kakarot has finally decided to show up, a little late I'd say," Vegeta mocked as he looked at the bodies of those who had been slain. Goku took a moment to look around, his eyes resting on Piccolo, Yamcha, and Tien, and in his heart he knew that Chiaotzu was gone as well.

"C'mon," he said as he swooped Keiko off of her feet to fly her towards Krillin and Goku.

"Hey, where ya goin?" Nappa called, about ready to chase after them.

"Give him a minute Nappa, I want him to hear of the wonderful things we've done here," Vegeta flew over towards his fellow Saiyan, his short stature standing next to the large Nappa.

"Daddy!" Gohan cried out as Goku landed, placing Keiko gently down onto her feet, "Oh Daddy, I tried but I couldn't! Piccolo had to save me," he ran into his Father's arm, overwhelmed with a mix of emotions ranging from sadness to joy.

"I know son, and I'm proud of you, I've missed you," Goku hugged his son, realizing that he had missed a year of his sons life, and for that he was sorry.

"It's good to see you again Goku," hope had reappeared in Krillin's voice as he looked at his best friend, trusting that if anyone could defeat those Saiyans- Goku could.

"You too Krillin, I just wish it was under better circumstances," Goku stood up and looked around him, not able to believe the destruction that had been caused.

Keiko simply stood there and stared at him, not able to believe that here he was, in the flesh. She hadn't seen him in a year, and right now he was standing right in front of her eyes. He looked the same, yet different. He was obviously stronger now, having gained more muscles, but there was something else that was different- something that could not be seen. He had a different air about him, this new found knowledge that his training had brought to him. A much more mature Goku stood before her, and she was beginning to regret her decision to go back to the Kame House.

"So I take it those are them?" the newly revived Saiyan asked, turning his head to look over at the two fighters standing a distance away.

"Yeah, their names are Nappa and Vegeta. Nappa's the big one, Vegeta's the other one, and let me warn you Goku- they are way more powerful than anything we have seen before," Krillin's gaze was set on the two brute forces, and just looking at them made him feel sick to his stomach.

In the midst of the conversation, a sudden gasp came from Gohan, everyone turning their attention to him, "Piccolo's gone…which means Kami is gone…which means the Dragonballs…"

"Are gone," Krillin finished the boy's sentence, and the realization that they would not be able to bring their friends back began to set in.

"We will figure it out guys, don't worry," Goku wasn't sure how they would manage to bring all their friends back to life, but there was no time to stress about that right now. Where there is a will there is a way, and Goku knew they would figure something out, "Keiko, can you make it back to Roshi's by yourself?"

"What? Keiko, you're not going are you?"

"I have to Gohan," she tried to explain as she kneeled down so she was more at Gohan's level. She could see the hurt in his eyes, a worry that she knew all too well.

"But-"

"Listen," her hands reached up and took his hands in hers, "I believe in you Gohan. You'll be fine, but if I stay I won't be. I know this is hard, but you are much stronger than you realize Gohan. I love ya kid," she could feel tears building in her eyes as she pulled the boy in, her arms wrapping around him.

Goku stood there speechless, watching as his son was held in a tight embrace by his best friend. He knew that he had been gone for a year, leaving his son alone and going through the trials of training with Piccolo. He would ask King Kai to tune into Earth and tell him how his son was doing. He knew of the struggle his son faced, but he was so proud of him, but he wished he could be there for him, but now he realized that Gohan was never alone. As long as Keiko was around his son would have someone on this planet that would do anything for him. He couldn't believe he was so lucky to have someone like her in his life, and how lucky Gohan was as well.

"I'll see you later okay?" Keiko smiled as she stood up, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, trying to stay strong for Gohan who was about to face one of the toughest moments in his young life, "You be safe," she turned her attention to Krillin, pointing her finger at him.

"I will, I will," he laughed, knowing that she would be ridiculously angry with him if he let anything happen to himself.

"You too _Saiyan_," she gently punched Goku in the shoulder, trying to stay as positive as possible before she had to leave.

"I don't know if I want to be the same as them," Goku said bitterly as he looked at the other two Saiyans in the vicinity.

"But that's the thing mister, you aren't," Keiko shrugged, Goku looking back at her to see a smile lighting up her face, "You're a Saiyan Goku, but you aren't like them, not at all."

In the same way Gohan believed the words Keiko said, so did Goku, and he had since they were children. When he was just a thirteen year old boy with no idea of what his future would hold, and no cares in the world, he was always on the move and always meeting new people and experiencing new things. He would forget names, places, events, because his brain couldn't hold all of the things he did, yet one small, timid girl standing in front of a yellow house caught and held his attention. She was always there to talk to, and had a way about her that made her irresistible to be around. Her words were gold, and as he listened to her now he felt so foolish for forgetting just how much he cared about her. Being apart from all the ones he loved for a year made an impact on his life, opening his eyes to the blessing he had in front of him, and his friendship was Keiko was something he took for granted. But seeing her almost get killed, watching her with his son, and now listening to her back him up like she always did, he felt so grateful to have her in his life.

"Good luck," her small frame moved towards him, her arms wrapping around his waist as she gave him one of her signature hugs. He couldn't count the number of times she had attacked him in a hug, but now there was something about such a small action that let him know that things would be alright.

"Come here you," she released Goku before lunging at Krillin, laughing as she smothered him in a hug, "And Gohan, one more hug," she knelt down yet again, giving the boy a short hug before she stood up and faced all three of them.

"Be careful Keiko," Goku said, hoping that she would be able to fly back to Roshi's without any trouble.

"You too," she whispered.

It took all of her strength to push herself up into the air and turn her back on three people that she cared about so much. She flew quickly at first, wanting to get away that way she wouldn't be tempted to turn back. She understood why she needed to leave, she would just be a hindrance, but she still wished she was standing there with them. Eventually she was forced to slow down though as she began getting tired, her body aching from the hits Nappa had landed on her. She felt her face to feel the swelling was getting worse, and she figured it was beginning to bruise. She could only imagine the things Bulma would say when she saw her; she would probably plead for all of the details and then insist on helping Keiko cover up the bruise with makeup and scolding her for getting involved. _How will I tell her about Yamcha?_ The thought made Keiko feel nauseous. She wasn't coming back with good news; instead she was the one who would have to tell them that most of their friends were dead now. She didn't feel so badly about flying slow anymore, the thought of what she would face when she landed at the Kame house was almost too much to bear.

Keiko wasn't sure how much time had passed, but eventually the Kame house came into view, and an instant feeling of exhaustion began taking her over. She was so close yet so far, and her body was aching and her energy spent from flying for so far. Once her feet hit the soft sand her body collapsed, her arms spreading wide, one arm laying in the cool ocean water. No one seemed to notice her arrival at first, giving her a moment to catch her breath, but she wasn't going to be able to get herself up anytime soon.

"Keiko!"

"Huh?" she raised her head to see Turtle slowly making his way towards her, "Hey Turtle," she mumbled before her head fell back.

"Guys! Guys come out here! It's Keiko!" That was all it took for a rush of people to burst out of the house and towards Keiko's aid.

"Oh my gosh what happened!" Bulma yelled as she looked down at the exhausted and beaten Keiko.

"Nice to see you too," she tried to joke, but Bulma wasn't having it. Bulma knelt down and slung Keiko's arm around her shoulder and tried to get her up.

"Let me help," Master Roshi said, getting Keiko's other arm and combined they lifted Keiko up onto her feet.

"How's Gohan! How's my baby! What happened!"

_Oh dear Kami I already have a headache._ Keiko thought sarcastically as a frantic Chi-Chi ran out of the house and attacked her with a barrage of questions.

"We need to get her inside," Bulma said, ignoring Chi-Chi just like Keiko was trying to do, she didn't have the patience right now to deal with an overly concerned mother.

"Who's this?" a strange small woman asked from her perch on a crystal ball.

"This is Keiko," Roshi responded to her, "And Keiko this is Fortuneteller Baba, my sister."

"Someone else here to watch the fight?" Baba asked as her hands roamed over the ball, a picture appearing on the glass.

"Have you been watching this whole time?" Keiko's body was being carried over to the couch, her eyes glued to the crystal ball.

"Yes except when that stupid piece of junk ball decides to go out of service!" Chi-Chi complained as she ran over to the ball and put her face right up to it.

"So you-"

"We know," the somber tone in Bulma's voice said it all, and soon the whole room became quiet as they all remembered their fallen friends, "Let's get you fixed up, Roshi help me carry her to the spare room." The two of them picked her up yet again before taking her back into the spare bedroom, placing her gently on the bed, "You can leave now," Bulma said, agitated as Roshi stood there, staring at Keiko.

"You all are no fun," he grumbled, exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

"Ow," Keiko flinched as she sat up and peeled the shirt off of her back. Her eyes scanned her body to see purple bruises forming all over her torso. She felt a piece of clothing softly hit her arm, and she looked next to her to see a blue t-shirt that Bulma had tossed towards her. She gently put it on, but not without some pain, and when she took off her gi pants she saw even more bruises and a few cuts lining her legs. She slipped on a pair of comfy grey sweat pants before lying back on the bed, unable to move anymore.

"Here you go," Bulma had left to go into the bathroom, and came back with a mirror, cotton balls, band aids, a small bowl of warm water, a washcloth, and some disinfectant.

"Thanks," Keiko placed the bowl and washcloth on the nightstand next to her and put the rest of the supplies on the bed.

"You're welcome," Bulma politely said before pausing, and Keiko knew what was coming up, "Now do you mind telling me what you were thinking!"

"I had to help," Keiko tried to stay calm in order to not instigate anything with Bulma, but it was already too late.

"You could have been killed! You shouldn't have even gone! I mean, I know you were trying to help, but you're lucky you're okay!"

"This is gonna take a while to heal," Keiko said to herself as she held the mirror up to her face to see a green bruise spread all across her swollen right cheek.

"Are you even listening to me!"

"Yes I am," she continued looking at herself in the mirror, truthfully not hearing much of what Bulma was ranting about.

"Well, you _obviously_ need to rest," Bulma crossed her arms over her chest, "Do you want to go watch what is going on?"

"I don't know if I can handle Chi-Chi right now," her voice was soft, to make sure that no one outside the room heard her, but her words also could not help but make Bulma roll her eyes.

"You have no idea how bad it's been," Bulma looked behind her, just to make sure that no one would hear her, "Gohan! Oh my Gohan! My poor baby!" she imitated Chi-Chi, causing a laugh to come from Keiko even though it hurt her body to do so, "All. Day. Long."

"She has a right to be worried," Keiko tried to stick up for her, even though she knew how insane and ridiculous that woman could get, but it didn't feel right to put her down so much.

"Well, whenever you're ready you can came out and watch with us," Bulma left the room, closing the door behind her and leaving Keiko alone with her thoughts, and her aches and pains.

She took her time bandaging up her wounds, washing them with the warm water before putting disinfectant on them. There wasn't much she could do for the bruises, besides run the washcloth over them and pray they would go away soon. Her face was in pain, so once she had finished with her other injuries; she placed the wet washcloth on her swollen cheek and held it there. She wanted to go out and watch with the others, but she had already seen enough. She needed a moment of silence, a moment to collect her thoughts and process all that had happened in such a short amount of time. Her body felt weak, drained from all of the emotions of the day as well as the physical exertion. She couldn't help but worry about Krillin, Gohan, and Goku, but there was one uplifting thought that brought her back to sanity- _Goku's back_. She recalled the feeling she had when she saw him again, and as her eyes became heavy and her mind drifted off into a deep sleep, she could feel that immense joy radiate through her body.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sometimes I feel like such a broken record in my author's notes! So here we go again- thanks to everyone who left a review and read the last chapter. I love hearing what you all have to say, so keep on letting me know your thoughts about the story, and I hope you liked this chapter. I'm trying to move things along because a big part of the story is coming up.

Also- some people have been leaving requests in their reviews, so I feel I should address those. I do have two DBZ stories I plan on writing, one is going to be the sequel to this story (get pumped! there is gonna be a sequel!), and another DBZ story with an OC. Other than that, I have my mind focused on this story, but I do take the requests into consideration for possible one shots, so I do like hearing requests but just know that any one shots I make from those requests may not be out anytime soon.

And for the last part of my broken record speel- check out Ardikani4's story No Matter What. It is a DBZ story with an OC, and you will not regret checking it out.

So that's all folks, hope you enjoyed the update!


	14. A Moment to Relax

**CHAPTER 14: A Moment to Relax**

* * *

><p>The scream shook the whole house, sending the birds that were peacefully resting on the roof up into the sky and out towards the sea. The peaceful slumber of one girl was also rudely awakened, her body flying up into a seated position. Keiko's eyes scanned the room, her vision blurry from waking up so suddenly. The adrenaline wore off though, and she felt an immense pain travel down her spine, forcing her to fall back onto the bed. <em>My whole body feels like it's revolting against me. Ugh I'm gonna be sore for days at this rate<em>. Her hand reached down to her thigh, picking up the washcloth that had fallen from her face when she sat up. She threw the washcloth into the bowl of now cold water, a small splash spreading water onto the nightstand. Her memory was still clouded as she was in the process of waking up, but soon she remembered why she had woken up. _A scream. Someone screamed. Something must have happened! _In a painful effort Keiko stood up from the bed and rushed towards the living room. Her whole body was sore, as if she had spent the previous day lifting heavy weights for hours on end. Her movement slowed once she got out the door, the exertion taking its toll.

"What happened?" she asked as she made her way towards the group of people, all huddled together. Their attention all turned to her, surprised to see her up so soon.

"I'll tell you what happened!" Chi-Chi tore through Bulma, Roshi, Baba, and Turtle, standing only an inch away from Keiko's face, "That dang ball lost reception again! All I get is static, except for glimpses of my poor baby lying on the ground!"

"The power of the fighters is messing with the reception, I've told you that," Fortuneteller Baba yelled, obviously done with Chi-Chi's complaining. She was trying the best she could to get her crystal ball to pick up the picture, but the energy being exerted by the fighters was causing them to get nothing but static.

"Well fix it!" Chi-Chi turned around to glare at Baba before stomping back over towards the crystal ball and hitting it as hard she could with her hand.

"Stop that!" the small Fortuneteller urged, trying to get Chi-Chi away, but it was useless, Chi-Chi was way overboard.

"Bulma," Keiko motioned her friend towards her, who was more than happy to get away from the raging mother, "What's been happening?"

"A lot," Bulma released a long exhale of air, her shoulders relaxing as the tension eased away, "That big Saiyan is dead."

"Goku beat him?"

"Not exactly. He was about to when the other Saiyan finished him off, we don't know why, but now he's the only one left and things have been cutting out. All we know is that Goku isn't fighting anymore, Krillin's beat up but seems okay, and Gohan looked to be fighting but now he isn't doing so well either."

"My baby!" Chi-Chi screeched as the picture came back to the crystal ball, Bulma rushing back to go see and Keiko moving as fast as she could.

"What's happening now?" the bruised girl limped towards everyone, pushing past Roshi until she could see the crystal ball. She could see a huge ball of energy, heading straight towards Gohan. They weren't sure where it came from, but everyone was speechless, and then the whole ball lit up, so brightly that everyone had to close their eyes, and then…it shattered.

"My crystal ball!" Baba cried out as she stopped hovering and went down to the ground to try to pick up the pieces.

"What..happened..?" Chi-Chi shook, and everyone stayed silent, waiting for her to explode yet again, "We're going!" she yelled, moving towards the front door.

"Where are we going?" Turtle timidly asked.

"To get my baby out of there! C'mon! Bulma you're driving!"

"Did you just hear her!" Bulma yelled once Chi-Chi was outside.

"We better get moving," Roshi grabbed a hat and went outside, not about to challenge a furious mother right now.

"She can't just boss us around!" Bulma looked for Keiko to agree with her, and yes Keiko did, but she still wanted to go, and Bulma could see it in her friend's eyes, "Fine! But you owe me!"

"Hurry up!"

"I'm sorry my body is covering in bruises, I'll try to move faster," Keiko grumbled as Bulma helped her towards the large hover car that Chi-Chi had removed from a capsule.

"We don't have to go you know."

"Bulma, we're going," the pain made it almost impossible for Keiko to lift herself into the car, but she did, and once she was firmly seated she was eager to get to the battle site.

"Where is it Keiko?"

"That way," she pointed, directing Bulma from the passenger seat. Chi-Chi and Roshi sat in the back while Turtle waved goodbye to them from the shore.

They flew as fast as they could, but it wasn't fast enough to ease any of their worries. The ride was silent, and Keiko couldn't shake the horrible feeling of déjà vu. The last time they had been going to see how a fight ended she found Goku lying on the ground dying. She quickly threw the memory out of her mind; she refused to believe that they would stumble into the same situation. Time passed by slowly, every mile stretched out to infinity and for the longest time all they could see was an endless line of ocean, until land came into view and with Keiko's direction they arrived at the site.

"What's that?" Roshi asked, pointing out the window. Up in the sky, moving extraordinarily fast, is what looked to be a small space pod, and Keiko could only assume that it was Vegeta. He was either retreating in defeat, or he had won and was moving on to the next city to terrorize it as well.

"Land this thing!" Chi-Chi reached over her seat, flailing to get a hold of the steering wheel.

"Are you crazy! You're gonna get us all killed!" Bulma swatted Chi-Chi away while still maintaining control of the vehicle.

"Let her land the car," Roshi wrapped his arms around Chi-Chi's waist, trying his hardest to get her away from the wheel, but he was also finding some pleasure in having his hands wrapped around a woman.

"Let go of me old man!" Roshi's head was hit hard by Chi-Chi's fist, forcing him to let go- pleasure over, pain setting in.

"We're landing, we're landing, calm down!" the vehicle safely landed, but before Bulma could move a muscle Chi-Chi was already out the door and running like a crazy woman towards her son.

"Give me my baby!" she shouted as she attacked Krillin, snatching her son from his grasp, "Gohan! What happened to you! Oh my baby!" Chi-Chi cried as she held onto her naked, passed out little boy.

"Hey, Keiko!" Krillin grinned, moving away from the mother and her son and moving towards his friends, "Bulma, Roshi!"

"Krillin, are you okay?" Keiko asked as stepped out of the vehicle, pain surging through her body, but before Krillin could answer she laid her eyes on Goku. There he was, lying on his back, covering in scratches, bruises, blood, but he was alive, "Goku," she whispered as a huge smile came to her face, tears of joy beginning to come to her eyes, "Goku!" she yelled as she ran over towards him, the pain being pushed aside by the joy she felt. She knelt down and basically fell on top of him as her arms wrapped around his neck, "You're okay!"

"Ow," Goku laughed and Keiko immediately let him go, realized that he was in a ton of pain.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, afraid she had hurt him, but when she saw the smile on his face she could help but grin right back at him.

"Does it hurt?" he asked as he gazed at her swollen and bruised cheek. Her hand reached up to touch her face, and she just shrugged, not wanting to let him know just how much pain she was in.

"How's Gohan?"

"He will be fine."

"Bulma?" Roshi questioned, and soon everything got quiet as all eyes, except for Chi-Chi's, turned to look at Bulma, who had begun crying.

"I take it she knows?" Krillin asked, and Keiko just nodded her head. Keiko knew that Bulma was acting strange when she first told her, but now she knew that Bulma was just ignoring it, denying it, but now she saw where Yamcha was slain and she couldn't contain her emotions anymore, "Should we do something?"

"No, there isn't anything we can do right now," Keiko sat back on her heels, knowing exactly how Bulma felt, and also knowing that only time would help ease the pain.

"I can't believe I let him get away," anger boiled in Krillin's voice as he recalled not killing Vegeta when he had the chance.

"It was the right thing to do," the frail Goku said, truly believing that Vegeta deserved a second chance, and that is why he wouldn't allow Krillin to go through with it. Keiko couldn't believe her ears, but yet it made perfect sense; of course Goku would give a killer like Vegeta a second chance. He had a kind heart, and at times that was his weakness.

"It doesn't matter now, you're both alright, and that's all that matters," Keiko reached her hand out to Krillin so he could help her up.

"That's a pretty nasty bruise," he commented as he helped her up to her feet.

"Ugh, yeah, it is," Keiko bent back slightly, her back popping before she began walking away.

"Where you goin?"

"To check on Gohan," her answer made Krillin's eyes go wide, and he thought about warning her, but figured it was too late anyway.

"How's he doing?" she tried to approach Chi-Chi timidly, like she was coming up behind a wild horse. She knew that Chi-Chi was going to be intense right now, but Keiko didn't care about Chi-Chi, she cared about Gohan.

"He's never fighting again," Chi-Chi stood up, holding Gohan in her arms and turning to face Keiko.

"Can I see him?"

"No, he needs Momma right now, and he needs to stay with Momma from now on. You brutes are a bad influence on my poor baby, you all are the reason he got into this mess!"

_Calm down Keiko. Calm down._ "I don't think we are bad influences at all, Gohan did something spectacular today and you should be proud of him."

"Proud! He almost died! You don't have children so it's no wonder you don't understand!"

"Uh oh, I sense a cat fight coming on!" Everyone was listening in on the conversation between the two women, and Roshi figured it was only a matter of time until Keiko snapped.

"No, Keiko won't do anything, Chi-Chi would though," the thought was sad to Goku, to realize that his wife was so over protective that she would hurt one of his closest friends. If Gohan was awake he would have eagerly have gone to Keiko, but Chi-Chi didn't see that, she didn't believe that anyone even deserved to be around Gohan except her and sometimes Goku. Goku looked up at Krillin, hoping that his words would aid Krillin to act.

"I'm on it," Krillin nodded his head towards his oldest friend, and made his way straight towards the two bickering women. _Why do I always get myself involved in these things?_ He thought as he stopped short of the two, Chi-Chi yelling something about Gohan's well-being and school work.

"Well ladies, I think we need to get Goku to a hospital and-"

"Stay out of this baldy!"

"Don't talk to him like that, please, you're overreacting," Keiko let her arms uncross as they fell to her side.

"I'm overreacting," the water works were about to come, "My baby is unconscious and I'm overreacting?"

"Yes!" Keiko nodded her head, watching the tears stream from Chi-Chi's eyes, but the sadness in her eyes was soon replaced with a glaring stare.

"Really, Goku isn't doing too good, we need to get him to a hospital Chi-Chi," Krillin didn't understand why when her husband was lying on the ground with most of his bones broken she wasn't willing to stop yelling at Keiko and get him to a hospital.

"Did you hear what Krillin just said?" Keiko asked, but Chi-Chi didn't respond, "Gohan should get to the hospital, so they can make sure he is doing okay," she altered the words that Krillin had said, replacing Goku's name with Gohan, and instantly Chi-Chi agreed with her.

"Let's go!" she demanded, carrying the sleeping Gohan back towards the large vehicle, "Who's driving this thing!"

"You should have punched her."

"Krillin!"

"Keiko, today's been a nightmare, the last thing any of us need is having to deal with _her_. I swear, Goku should be with you, not that woman," Krillin snarled as he walked towards Goku to help him get in the vehicle, leaving Keiko speechless. She knew that Krillin had had a rough day, and it was the stress that caused him to say something like that, but it was true that Chi-Chi wasn't being reasonable about this whole thing.

"You okay?" Keiko asked as she placed her hand on Bulma's shoulder.

"He's gone," she sniffled, tears still rolling down her face.

"I know, I think Roshi is going to drive, so let's just go."

"Hold on," Bulma wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled a case of capsules from her pocket, pulling out three of them, "Krillin!" she called.

"Yeah?" he asked as him and Roshi placed Goku down on a blanket in the back of the vehicle. Bulma didn't answer him, but once he looked at her he knew what she wanted. The capsules she held were for the bodies. Krillin let out a sigh as he walked towards her, taking the capsules and getting to work on putting the bodies in the casket like capsules.

"We don't have all day you know!" Chi-Chi was past the point of impatient, so in order to not cause a problem they all accommodated her by hurrying up and getting into the large aircraft.

Bulma's sobs filled the area, and no one seemed to have any words that could console her. It was a sad day that they would remember for a lifetime, but although they lost a lot they were grateful for those they did not lose. "I just wish we could bring him back!" Bulma cried out for the zillionth time, unable to believe that Yamcha was gone for good. With Piccolo dead the Dragonballs were gone, and with the Dragonballs gone there was no way to bring their friends back to life.

"Actually…there is a way."

"What! How!" everyone was shocked at Krillin's announcement that perhaps they could bring their friends back, and the sudden glimpse of hope was enough to help Bulma's tears begin to ease.

"I don't know how we would do it, but Vegeta said something about Planet Namek."

"Namek? Like Namekian? Like Piccolo?" Keiko's question raised a lot more questions in the other's minds, but there was no time to answer all of those, but for now it was understood that Planet Namek was were Piccolo came from.

"Yeah, and I guess Namekians can make Dragonballs, so apparently this planet has its own set of Dragonballs, so if we can figure out how to get to Namek we can use their Dragonballs to wish our friends back to life."

"That would work if we knew were Namek was! I've never even heard of it." Everyone was excited about bringing their friends back until Bulma brought around a realistic point. If she had never heard of Namek, then no one had probably heard of it considering Bulma was the smartest person they knew, and she wasn't about to get excited over something that was so improbable.

"But couldn't we figure out where it is?" Roshi wanted to stay optimistic, despite the fact that not only did they not know where Namek was, but they had no way of getting there.

"What about Popo, he knew Kami better than anyone; I bet he could help us figure something out." Keiko knew it was a longshot, but she had to throw it out there, because if there was any way to bring her friends back, she was going to do it, but even more than that- if there was any way to bring Gohan's mentor, Piccolo, back then she would figure out a way.

She never thought she would want to bring Piccolo back, considering what he did to her home town. She had a deep animosity towards him, but through Gohan she had learned to let go of the past. It was a big step for her to let the Namek take the half Saiyan to train, but she could not see that it was a good thing to do. Gohan now admired Piccolo, and looked up to him as his mentor, his 'master' in a way, and Keiko had a really hard time hating someone that Gohan looked up to. She had an even harder time hating someone who saved Gohan's life by sacrificing their own. There had to be a way to bring Piccolo back, for Gohan's sake, and although there would never be a way to say 'thank you' for what Piccolo did for Gohan, bringing him back to life was a start.

"I still don't know how it would work," Bulma sniffled, wishing so badly that there was a simple way to bring Yamcha back, but she realized the obstacles they would face. Even if they could figure out where Namek was, they couldn't just build a space ship. Her and her Father were good but they weren't _that_ good. It might takes years to make a space ship and equip it with everything they would need, if they had a model to go off of it would take significantly less time, "The Saiyan space ship!"

"What?" Keiko asked as she looked over towards her distraught friend.

"Let's say we can figure out where Namek is, we would need a way to get there, and if we could get our hands on the Saiyan's space ship then my Dad and I could use that as a model for a space ship to take us there!"

"But Vegeta took his ship."

"But not the other Saiyan," Bulma looked at Krillin, realization hitting his face when he remembered that, yes, Vegeta took his ship, but Nappa didn't.

"So you think we can get to Namek?"

"Oh…Goku…I kinda forgot you were back there," Krillin laughed as everyone turned their attention to the back of the vehicle where Goku lay covered by a blanket.

"I think if we can figure out where Namek is, get the Saiyan ship, and have some extreme luck then," Bulma stood up her hands on her hips, "Yes, I think we can get to Namek!"

"That's great!" Goku had felt guilty for the deaths of his friends, considering he didn't get there sooner. He liked to believe that if he had gotten there sooner things would have turned out differently, that none of his friends would have died, that they would all be sitting here now heading back safe and sound. But that wasn't what happened, but knowing that there was a way to bring his friends back helped to relieve some of the grief.

"You're lying there with all your bones broken and you are really thinking about heading off to some strange planet!" No one had missed hearing Chi-Chi complain, but luckily before an argument could be started, Gohan woke up. "My baby!"

"Huh? Where's? Where's Daddy?"

"Right here son."

Gohan shot up, a blanket wrapped around his naked body as he peeked over the back of his seat to see his bruised and battered Dad, but it didn't matter how badly hurt his Dad was, at least he was alive. "Hi Daddy," a grin spread onto Gohan's face and a joyful laugh came from his mouth, and it made everyone see at least one good thing about today.

"Hey Gohan," Goku felt such immense pride in the fight his son put up today, but that pride couldn't even compare with the happiness he felt at knowing his son was okay. Gohan turned his gaze from his Dad, and his eyes landed on his friends, one in particular that he had been worrying about ever since she left the battlefield.

"Keiko!" in a moment the young boy wiggled his way out of his Mother's grasp and jumped on the girl sitting in the seat in front of him.

"Oh Gohan be careful," Keiko muttered as the weight of Gohan sitting in her lap sent a jolt of pain through her body.

"I'm sorry," he quickly let go of her and stood on the floor.

"I didn't say I didn't want a hug," her sore arms wrapped around the boy's shoulder, giving him a hug that although caused her body to ache, she couldn't resist tightly squeezing Gohan until he broke out in laughter, "I'm so proud of you Gohan, so proud, and I'm so happy you're okay."

"Thanks, but I didn't do enough I mean Piccolo-"

"There might be a way to bring him back," Keiko cut Gohan off, her words bringing an excited smile to his face.

"How!"

"Planet Namek, they have Dragonballs, so if we can figure out how to get there then we're set," Krillin filled the boy in.

"That's awesome! We're gonna go to Namek!"

"_We're_. **We're.** What do you mean by 'we're' mister!"

"Oh goodness," Keiko whispered as Gohan timidly walked back towards his mother, who was about to tear into him.

"If you think you are going anywhere besides the hospital and then home then you are sorely mistaken!"

"But Mom-"

"Don't 'but Mom' me, you almost got yourself killed out there, and I'm not about to lose my little boy," Chi-Chi's eyes became watery as she stared down at her son, who simply sighed and sat down next to her. The conversation was nowhere near over, but for now they would just leave it be.

The doctors were shocked when they saw Goku being carried in; his arms slung over Krillin and Roshi's shoulders. They were even more shocked when they saw this big man begin shrieking like a girl when he saw a table full of needles. Keiko burst out in laughter as she saw Goku express his extreme fear of needles, she laughed so hard that tears began coming to her eyes- Gohan didn't find it very funny though, he found it unbearably embarrassing. Then it was Gohan and Krillin's turn to be examined by the doctor, who wasn't as surprised at Krillin's injuries but was very surprised at Gohan's. Here was this six year old boy, beaten and bruised, and with more muscle mass than any six year old should have. No one wanted to explain exactly what happened though, and none of the hospital staff asked questions either. After much prodding from Bulma, Keiko even got checked out by the doctors, and a quick check turned into her being admitted into the hospital as well.

"Lookin good!"

"You look nice Keiko!"

"Krillin, Gohan, I say this with so much love and respect but shut up," she grumbled as she walked into the room in a hospital gown, bandages covering the bruises on her legs, and a bag of ice bandaged to her cheek.

"No, I mean it, that gown really fits you well," Krillin continued laughing alongside Gohan.

"Well I do look better in it than you," both boys stopped laughing as Krillin looked down at his gown, Gohan letting out a slight chuckle.

"Are you gonna be shacked up in here too Keiko?"

"Oh my Goku, what have they done to you!" Keiko turned her head to see Goku lying in a hospital bed, his whole body wrapped in bandages making him look like a mummy.

"They say I broke most of the bones in my body," he stated nonchalantly, as if it was just an everyday occurrence, but it caused Keiko's jaw to drop as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Are you even…okay?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Sort of."

"You're too much Goku, too much," Keiko rolled her eyes, unable to believe the state Goku was in and yet how he could still be so positive.

"So the hospital has yet another patient," the blue haired girl desperately wanted to say 'I told you so', but as she walked into the room she settled for a less obvious statement to aim towards Keiko.

"Yes, Bulma, you were right," Keiko walked over towards the empty bed and sat down, the moonlight shining into the room.

"Those words just sound so nice," Bulma reveled in the moment, until it was cut short by Roshi and Chi-Chi coming into the room.

"How are you feeling Gohan?" Chi-Chi went to her sons side so expect the bandages on him and the sling on his arm.

"Good," he yawned, setting off a chain of yawns for everyone else. They hadn't slept yet, and it was late, the only one to get a little bit of rest of Goku, but that was only because he was lying down for the trip to the hospital.

"I don't know about you all, but I'm gonna go to sleep," Krillin placed his hand over his mouth as he yawned yet again. He made his way towards one of the four beds in the room, two of which were empty, and he laid down, pulling the blankets over his head.

"We're gonna stay the night here with you guys," Bulma looked around the room, not happy with the accommodations, but decided she would spend one night sleeping in a chair, "We're gonna have a lot of work to do in the morning."

"C'mon Gohan," Chi-Chi ushered her son towards the last remaining empty bed which was next to Krillin's and across from Keiko's. She tucked him in, giving him a kiss on the forehead before she pulled a chair over next to the bed, settling in for the night.

"Looks like you're out of luck," Keiko commented to Roshi as she noticed all the chairs and beds were taken, "You can go ask one of the nurses for a chair."

"I'm on it!" the Turtle Hermit was excited to be able to socialize with the nurses.

"Don't harass them!" Keiko called, but Roshi was already out the door, turning the light off on his way out, "I hope he doesn't get kicked out," she said, to no one in particular, considering everyone seemed to be asleep.

"I don't think he will." The voice came out of the darkness, soft as to not wake anyone up.

"You sure about that Goku?"

"Not really," she could picture the smile on his face as she laid down in the bed, covering herself with the blankets, "Man how long as it been since we have shared a room?" he questioned.

A laugh came from Keiko as she began reminiscing, "It's been a while, and like always Krillin's passed out and we're still awake."

"Not much has changed."

"Besides the fact you have a son?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, things have kinda changed."

"I wouldn't trade Gohan for anything though."

"He's a good kid," Goku tried to raise his head to look at his son, but he couldn't, so instead he settled for turning his head to the side to look at his friend, who he found out was already lying on her side looking at him. It was dark, her blue eyes hidden, but he could feel her gaze on him, and could see the basic outline of her body lying underneath the blanket.

"The best kid."

"He really loves you Keiko."

"I love him," she shrugged, unable to deny just how much she cared about that little half Saiyan lying in the bed across the room from her.

"How are you feeling?" Goku changed the subject as he saw the ice pack that was bandaged to Keiko's face.

"Better, I guess."

"You know you shouldn't have tried to fight him."

"_Yes_ I know, bad idea of the year award can go to me this year."

"Who does it usually go to?"

"Excuse me? Who does it usually go to?" Keiko pushed herself up onto her elbow, "It goes to you!"

"That's not fair!" Goku said louder than he intended, so for the next second both of them stayed silent just to make sure everyone was still asleep, "My ideas are not bad," he whispered.

"No, but you have already died once, which automatically qualifies you for the bad idea award," although she meant for this to be a joke, it brought about a seriousness to the conversation as Keiko remembered the year that Goku had been gone, "How was that anyway?"

"Being dead?"

"Yeah."

"I trained with King Kai, and got a lot stronger, but it was hard being away from everyone for a year," Goku remembered the days of traveling down Snake Way, and his training once he finally reached King Kai's small planet. His training was well worth it, but the cost was high, and needless to say he wasn't planning on dying again anytime soon.

"We missed you a lot," she wanted to say _I missed you a lot_, but she was still so scared about letting him see any of her feelings towards him. Sometimes she wondered if he knew, or even had an inkling about it. At times she felt she was so obvious, that she couldn't contain her feelings, but through it all he didn't show any signs of knowing how she really felt. _And what would he do about it anyway? Ignore it if he didn't feel the same way and…ugh don't even think about it, he doesn't feel the same way; let's just think about it like that_. She took her elbow out from under her, her body falling back down onto the bed. She knew her line of thinking was negative, but she didn't want to let herself think about what would happen if Goku loved her back, or even liked her in a way more than just a friend.

"Keiko?" his voice sent a chill down her spine as she returned from her thoughts, "I missed you too." He said it in his normal tone, no special emphasize on it, yet it made Keiko's heart beat a little faster. She figured he would say that to anyone, in fact she was sure that he would say he missed Krillin, or Bulma, but he didn't say it to them at that moment. He said it to her, and to her it meant more than it should have. "Night Keiko," the badly injured Saiyan yawned, allowing the room to get silent, and soon his slowed breathing gave a light background noise to the room.

"Night Goku," her words didn't travel far, but they rang in her ears, along with the beating of her heart. Keiko felt it was so loud that everyone could hear it, and a small part of her wished that everyone could hear it. That it would give her away without her having to do anything, but for now she was still unknown, her feelings yet to be spoken, and a wild journey awaiting her when she woke in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but I figured if I started anything else then this chapter would be way too long, so I figured I might as well just end it where I did. But, I do hope you all like the chapter, I'm trying to move quickly because I'm super excited about an upcoming little plot twist that I have planned. Once again, thank you guys for the reviews, and please continue to review, I love knowing what you all think of the chapter/story. And finally if you havent' check out Ardikani4's Goku/OC story entitled No Matter What. And until next time, thanks to all of you readers and please review.


	15. Left Wondering

**CHAPTER 15: Left Wondering**

* * *

><p>Never before had Goku experienced having most of his bones broken. He had gotten a hole shot through his chest, he had died, he had broken a rib, sprained an ankle, years of martial arts had left its mark on his body, but never before had he sustained injuries like these ones. The pain was bearable, but what wasn't bearable was being tied down to a hospital bed. His body was bandaged so tightly that he could hardly move and every time he did try he would feel his broken bones sliding around in his body. Luckily, he managed to have a good night's sleep, the day had worn him out, and despite the fact that he couldn't move his body it didn't impair his ability to sleep like a bear. His sleep had gone undisturbed for a while, until he began hearing laughter and two people chatting. The bright florescent lights burned his eyes as he flickered them open, only to shut them once again. He tried once more, this time his eyes beginning to adjust to the brightness, the blurry room clearing up, and the voices became clear in his ears.<p>

"I spy with my little eye…"

"Found it!"

"Gohan, you can't find it before I even finish reading the sentence."

The bandaged Saiyan turned his head to his right to see one of his best friends and his son lying on the bed holding an I Spy book above their heads. All he could see was the back of their heads, their hair hanging over the edge of the bed. _Gohan needs a haircut_, he thought as he saw that it was longer than Keiko's hair which went down to her collarbone. Keiko's legs hung off, her feet swinging as Gohan's feet barely passed the edge of the narrow bed. Goku noticed two cups of half melted ice cream sitting on the floor. Gohan, never taking his eyes off the book, reached down towards the ice cream, and that is when Goku also noticed the two orange cups with white bendy straws that sat next to the cups of ice cream. It took Gohan a while to figure out where the cup was, but once he did he lifted it up, turned his head, took a sip, and then placed it back on the floor.

"I spy a green helmet."

"Found it."

"Don't tell me; let me try to figure it out."

"Do you need help Keiko?"

"One hint."

"It's on the left side of the page."

"Another hint."

"Top of the page."

"Ha! Got it! Man kid you're too good at this."

Goku felt the smile spread onto his face as he watched the two interact together. Gohan seemed to be doing much better at the children's game than Keiko, who constantly needed hints from the young boy. It wasn't surprising to Goku that his son would do so well in a simple game; he was extremely intelligent and excelled at basically everything he tried. Gohan had a natural intelligence, but it was constantly being pushed forward by Chi-Chi, limiting his options and giving him a lack of social skills and confidence in himself pertaining to anything that didn't have to do with school work. He seemed to have opened up more though through the past year, and Goku knew he could thank Piccolo for that.

"Huh? Dad you're up!" Gohan noticed his father as he was trying to get his drink again, this time having to actually look down at the ground to find it.

"Hey," Keiko placed the book down next to her and flipped over onto her stomach, holding herself up on her elbows as her bangs messily landed over her forehead, hitting at her eyebrows. The ice pack was off of her cheek, and although the swelling had gone down, the bruise was still extremely noticeable, yet from the smile on her face she didn't seem to care, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, maybe I could," Goku tentatively began raising his body, but a loud popping sound came from his back and he was forced to fall back down onto the bed, "Or not," he mumbled, frustrated with his lack of mobility, "Where is everyone?" he asked as he gazed up at the ceiling, waiting for the pain to cease.

"Let's see," he heard the bed squeak and bare feet begin padding around on the floor, "Krillin's in the cafeteria, Roshi went back to Kame House, Bulma left to go investigate about getting to Namek, Chi-Chi went to go get Gohan's homework-"

"Ugh," the boy moaned as he turned back onto his back, his arms extending out next to him, palms facing the ceiling.

"And…that should be it," Keiko ignored Gohan's displeasure at being reminded that his mother would be arriving with a stack of homework, and instead threw away the melted ice cream that they had eaten for breakfast. She knew she would need to dispense of the evidence before Chi-Chi arrived, but she figured they could keep the soda, "So, the bones healin'?" Keiko peered down at Goku, inspecting his bandaged body.

"Hopefully," _She seems unusually cheerful today_, he thought as he raised an eyebrow. Her hair was messy, her face bruised, and she was wearing the hospital gown, yet she looked as if though nothing was wrong. _I wonder what she's thinking._ He raised his head, getting closer to her face, obviously startling her.

"Uhhh…" her voice was shaky as Goku's face was only inches away from hers. Keiko wasn't sure what to do, if she should move away, or just stay there and let him finish whatever he was doing. His eyes scanned over her whole face, and she was simply begging for the blush to stay off of her face.

"You seem happier than normal, what's up?" his breath tickled her nose as he spoke, his eyebrow still raised as he locked eyes with her for a moment before laying his head back down on his pillow.

"Nothing," _Oh you know you're alive, and back in my life, but nothing, nothing at all._ She felt utterly ridiculous lying to him, but she felt even more ridiculous realizing the effect Goku had on her attitude. Keiko was a normally happy person, but when she was around Goku she was even more content than usual. It was like she could breathe again, like she was complete, and she never figured Goku would realize. _I guess that's what happens when you're away from someone for a year, things you never even noticed suddenly stand out. Damn._

"Huh?"

"What!" Keiko's eyes snapped back into focus, the blush no longer being contained as she looked down at Goku yet again.

"You were mumbling to yourself," Goku couldn't figure out what was going on with Keiko, not that he minded her being happy, but he just wished he knew the source.

"No I wasn't, oh hey look there's Krillin!" Keiko swiveled on the tile floor and began heading towards the door where Krillin was coming in holding a half-eaten popsicle. They were the least healthy breakfast eaters in the whole place for sure.

"Hey Goku, you're awake!" Krillin commented before Goku could tell Keiko that she changed the subject, so he figured he would just drop it for now.

"Hi Krillin," Goku wanted to raise his head and look at Krillin, but he didn't have the energy at the moment, so he just settled for keeping his gaze on the ceiling, "I have a question for you."

_Oh please don't try to be a detective_. Keiko placed her hand on her forehead, not sure why Goku was being so persistent about figuring out why she was happy. She remembered him doing this whenever she was sad, because that was such an unlikely occurrence that it raised eyebrows, but happiness? Since when was that a crime? "Are you the one who taught Keiko how to fly?" _Oh thank Kami_. Keiko's hand fell from her forehead as she heard the question, much more content to talk about her learning to fly than how Goku made her whole world spin.

"Oh yeah, I taught her everything she knows," everyone could sense Krillin's ego growing larger as threw away the popsicle and then walked over and sat down next to Gohan on Keiko's bed, "Yeah," he sighed, "If it wasn't for me I don't think she would have stood a chance against Nappa, you don't have to thank me though Keiko, at least not right now."

Keiko couldn't resist rolling her crystal clear blue eyes, her hands landing on her hips, "Oh brother. If it wasn't for you I probably would have learned to fly months sooner."

"You may call me Master Krillin from now on." This had Gohan and Goku both laughing, Goku wishing he could see the agitated look that he knew must be playing on Keiko's face.

"_Master Krillin_ you're lucky I'm injured or else…" Keiko tried her best to threaten the laughing bald man sitting on her bed, but she couldn't hold her serious face for long and eventually began laughing along with them.

"Gohan!"

"Oh man," Krillin quickly pushed himself off of the bed, "I sense evil afoot," he whispered as he walked by Keiko, causing her to push him in the back, helping to propel him towards his bed.

"Ugh! Here we are!" Chi-Chi came into the room, dropping a stack of books about a foot high onto a table near the door, the table buckling under the weight, "I say we start with math today Gohan," she smiled, eager to get her son back on track.

"I can't watch this, c'mon Keiko," Krillin's hand was cold as it grabbed onto Keiko's warm wrist, pulling her out of the room, trying to act as natural as possible, "See ya guys later!" he called, leaving Goku trying to raise his head to figure out where his two friends were going, and wishing he could go with them.

Keiko and Krillin weren't supposed to leave the hospital floor, but they figured it wouldn't be a big deal if they broke the rules, especially if they were sneaky about it. They walked around the hall for a while, until they came across an empty hallway with a window. Krillin swiftly unlocked and opened the window, gazing down from five stories up in the air before he jumped out the window. "Krillin!" Keiko whispered as to not attract any attention. She stuck her head out the window, a breeze blowing across her face, and there she spotted Krillin standing on the green grass smiling up at her. She realized that he probably just caught himself mid-fall and flew down the rest of the way. _I can do that_. Her confidence wavered a bit though as she placed her foot on the window sill, noticing just how much of a drop it really was. She knew Krillin would taunt her though if she didn't just go through with it, so with a deep breath she threw herself out of the window and found herself plummeting towards the ground. A second is all she had to focus her Ki enough to begin flying instead of falling, and luckily with a lot of concentration and praying she managed to do just that.

Her bare feet landed gracefully on the lush grass, the wind blowing her hospital gown, and as she looked at Krillin she couldn't help but smile at how silly they would look to anyone that saw them. Both were bandaged up, scratches and bruises, and wearing hospital gowns, they looked like they broke out of the loony bin. They figured they couldn't really go anywhere, considering how that they weren't really dressed to go out on the town, so they just settled for sitting down under a large palm tree, their backs resting up against the rough bark and their legs extended in front of them.

"I really don't know how you do it," Krillin was the first to break the silence, his eyes closed as his hands rested behind his head.

"No one does, trust me, Bulma has told me that a million times," she knew exactly what he was talking about, and truthfully it made her a bit uncomfortable to talk about Goku with Krillin. It wasn't like she didn't trust him, but she knew how close him and Goku were, and she couldn't be one hundred percent sure that he wouldn't let something slip.

"I know last time I asked you about this you said you didn't want to talk about it, but I'm still curious. Why don't you tell Goku how you feel?"

"Because I'm afraid of what would happen."

"Afraid?" he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the girl sitting next to him. She was a pretty girl, stubborn as hell, yet one of the kindest people he knew, she was one of his best friends and he had known her since they were children, and he figured that if anyone knew who would be good for Goku, he would.

Keiko sighed, realizing that she didn't want to talk about this, but perhaps Krillin deserved to know, "What if he doesn't like me back? What if I completely ruin our friendship? Our friendship means a ton to me; I would hate to ruin it over some silly emotion."

"Silly?"

"And what would I want for him to do anyway once I told him? He's married with a kid, nothing would ever happen, so it's just better to leave it alone. He's my friend, that's all I can ask for."

"Keiko, what you feel for Goku isn't a silly emotion. He may be a little too dense to see it, but I see how you are around him, it's not silly," Krillin had never seen Keiko so vulnerable, and never had she opened up to him like this before. He realized that she didn't do this with everyone, that she liked keeping up the façade that she was handling everything okay, so he knew that he would have to guard her words with his life.

"Thanks Krillin, but I've heard it all," she turned her head to look her friend in the eye, "From Bulma, from my Mom, they all say the same thing, and trust me I understand. It makes perfect sense in my head that I should just tell him, that I should put myself out of this limbo land of not knowing, but I can't and I can't explain why. So thanks for the advice, I really do appreciate it, but it's not going to change anything."

_Yup, stubborn as hell_. "Okay Keiko, I hear ya," Krillin turned his gaze away from her, closing his eyes yet again and letting out a long exhale, "But if I had to say, I think he has some sort of feelings for you too. You're as dense as he is, but I notice that he acts differently around you too."

This peaked Keiko's interested, and her eyes went wide at his words. She stared at him, silently begging him to go on, to give some evidence, or to say more, but Krillin didn't say another word, and he just sat there looking as relaxed as ever. Her eyes narrowed as she realized what he was doing, it was his plan to leave her with not enough information. He wanted her mind to begin reeling, for her to think of the possibility of Goku liking her, and sure enough that was all her mind could think about right now. "Krillin, are you lying?"

"Nope," he breathed, as cool as a cucumber while Keiko had a storm raging inside of her.

"And you're not gonna tell me anything else huh?"

"Nope."

"C'mon you can't just-"

"I think Bulma is back," he jumped up and began walking away, leaving Keiko with her mouth hanging open.

"Wait, you cannot just leave me wondering."

"Whether Goku knows it or not, that's what you are doing to him. Leaving him wondering." Keiko snapped her mouth shut, Krillin's words were harsh but they were true. _But he isn't wondering, he doesn't even have a clue._ The thought did little to ease the feeling in Keiko's chest, but she wasn't willing to make any decisions right now. Instead she just huffed and pushed herself off of the ground, her body stiff from not moving for a while, and she limply followed Krillin back towards the window they flew out of. Krillin flew up first, relieved to find the window still open, and he waited for Keiko to get inside before he closed and locked it, erasing the evidence of them ever leaving. As they walked towards the hospital room they could hear Bulma's voice echoing through the hall, and Keiko wondered if Krillin had heard her voice from where they were.

"There you two are!" Bulma yelled in frustration as they entered the room, not much changing except for the addition of Bulma and Roshi, whom they figured Bulma forced to come back.

"Can you tell us now?" Gohan begged from his seat at the table, an open book in front of him and a pencil in his hand.

"Okay, good or bad news first?"

"Bad," Krillin replied to Bulma.

"The Saiyan ship blew up."

"What!" everyone shrieked.

"Yeah, I tried to get it by using a controller, but it self-destructed."

"The good news better be pretty good cause you are acting pretty calm for blowing up our way to planet Namek!" Krillin was shocked at how nonchalant Bulma was being, but she wasn't very happy about being blamed for blowing up the space ship.

"I didn't blow it up! And I doubt you could have done any better!"

"Can we please have the good news?" Roshi jumped in between the two bickering friends, not having the patience to wait for them to finish arguing and then be told the good news.

"I'd be happy to," Bulma turned her back to Krillin, crossing her arms over her chest, "Now despite the little Saiyan ship accident, there is a way we can get to Namek, and it should only take three days," she was smug as she finished her sentence, noticing the awe in everyone's eyes, "Don't worry I'm going to explain," she grinned as she uncrossed her arms and turned to face everyone, "So I had little hope after the ship exploded, but then lucky for me, guess who came to find me? Popo. Apparently Kami had told him about the whole Namek thing before he died, so Popo figured he would talk to the smartest one of us, and that's why he came and found me."

"Get on with the story please," Krillin rolled his eyes, but Bulma either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Long story short, he takes me to what turns out to be Kami's old ship that he came in when he was sent from Namek. It has the coordinates to Namek still in it, but the ship only responds to things in Namek, which makes it a bit difficult to operate. But we managed to get the ship to my Dads who said he could probably put in a translator, and fix it up since it's a little old and rusty. Dad says that with my help it should only be about three days until it's ready to go!" the cocky grin on Bulma's face said it all, but no one could say anything because she had done something wonderful, and she deserved praise.

"Three days! That's awesome, we will be on Namek in no time at all!" Gohan's words resonated with everyone, except his mother, who was about ready to throw down with her son.

"We already talked about this Gohan, you're not going!"

"Mom, I have to," this was the first time anyone had heard Gohan stand up for himself, and it immediately got awkward as Chi-Chi's face dropped.

"We'll be in the hall," Keiko whispered as she led everyone outside of the room to allow Gohan and Chi-Chi to work it out.

"I kinda want to watch this!" Roshi argued, but Bulma grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him forcefully out of the room.

"I hope Gohan will live through this," Bulma released Roshi's shirt, closing the door behind them and waiting for the outcome.

"Me too. I want him to go with us," Keiko leaned up against the wall, hearing Chi-Chi yelling, and hoping that Gohan would stand his ground. The rationale side of her told her that it would be best if Gohan stayed here with his Mom, because he would be out of harm's way. Yet she knew her and Bulma were both weaker than Gohan, so if they could go then Gohan would be fine. Also, she knew that Gohan really wanted to go and help bring Piccolo back, and he deserved to be a part of this.

"Ugh, that boy is too much; he doesn't even listen to me anymore!" Chi-Chi pushed past everyone, raging down the hallway, leaving everyone else to peek into the room, wondering what had happened.

"So…Gohan?" Krillin timidly asked, seeing the distraught Gohan sitting in front of his stack of homework.

"Mom's mad at me, but I'm going to Namek," a small closed lipped smile lined his face, he was happy that he was going, but he felt bad about disobeying his Mom.

"She'll get over it," Keiko placed her hand on Gohan's shoulder, "But I'm happy you're going with us."

"Me too," Gohan smiled up at Keiko, who ruffled his long hair before she walked back over to her bed, plopping down at the edge of it, "So three days?"

"Yeah, I should probably get home and go work on it," Bulma slipped her jacket back, ready to get the ship up and ready to go.

"Can I go home now?" Roshi questioned, causing Bulma to glare at him.

"I just thought you would like to know we could bring everyone back, sorry for wasting your time."

"You can always make it up to me," the old man moved in closer to Bulma, raising his hand tentatively.

"Don't even think about it!" she smacked him across the face before storming out of the room.

"Bye Bulma!" Gohan called as Roshi walked past him towards the door, "Bye Master Roshi!"

"Bye Gohan," the Turtle Hermit mumbled, rubbing his face as he left the room.

Chi-Chi eventually came back, calm and although not fully supporting her son, she had accepted that he was going to Namek. Her son's upcoming adventure though did nothing to deter her from having him do homework for basically the rest of the day. Krillin and Keiko would come and go, leaving Goku to sit there in complete and utter boredom. They felt bad for him not being able to move and all, but they weren't allowed to break Gohan's concentration without getting yelled at, so they just roamed the hospital for most of the day. The only time Gohan stopped doing homework was when the doctor came by to check on them. Despite Goku's pleading and trying to show the doctor that he could in fact get up and move about, he did nothing but further hurt himself. The doctor did take some of Goku's bandages off, allowing him to more freely move his arms, but the rest of his body was still rendered useless from the tight bandages and the pain. He told Goku that he wouldn't be out of here for weeks, and this is where everyone chimed in about how he needed to be out in three days. The doctor had a hearty laugh when he heard this, explaining that bones that badly broken don't just heal in a day. Keiko, Gohan, and Krillin would be able to leave in two days, he just wanted them to stay to make sure that they were stable and that their wounds would close. The doctor's main concern with Keiko was one of her bruised ribs, and the intense bruising on her left thigh, which he said was looking better, but she would have to stay as well, much to her discontent. After seeing the sour look on her face he said that maybe she could leave tomorrow, _maybe_.

Once evening rolled around Gohan had gotten a ton of homework done, so much so that Chi-Chi decided she would get a taxi, and go home in order to get Gohan some more homework and she would be back in the morning. Gohan's brain was exhausted, and as his mom tucked him in, he was out cold before she could even finish saying 'goodnight'. None of the adults in the room were ready for bed yet, so instead they reverted back to their childhood and decided to play cards. Krillin went down to the gift shop, bringing up a cheap deck of cards. He put all of Gohan's homework on the floor and pulled the table up next to Goku's bed. Krillin then grabbed the two chairs and placed them around the table, one across from Goku, and one next to him, that way Goku could still participate despite his limited mobility.

They brought lamps closer to them, turning off the overhead light and they tried to keep it down due to the sleeping Gohan, but sometimes they just couldn't contain their laughs. Déjà vu was one way to describe how the three of them felt, but they wouldn't change it for the world. It had been a while since the three of them just got to hang out, years in fact, and it reminded them of when they were all teenagers. It was amazing as they each looked around to see how far they had all come. Krillin was still the shortest of them, but he had gained a lot of strength since those teenage years, and had grown a couple of inches none the less. Goku still maintained some of that same child innocence that everyone found so endearing, but he did not look like that little boy. He was the tallest of them all, with strength that was unmatched, and more muscles than any young man his age. He had died, come back, and saved the world, and all before the age of 25. He was becoming a savior of the human race, and one of the last remaining members of the Saiyan race. Yet deep in his chocolate brown eyes there was this innocence that had never wavered, and beating in his chest was a pure heart. Keiko had also changed, no longer that awkward, shy, young girl. She had grown into herself and become a young woman, strong yet graceful, and sometimes when Krillin and Goku looked at her they struggled to see the little girl they first met. She still had that blush that would creep up onto her face every once in a while, and her love for hugs never left her. They were three friends who had all grown up, but in moments like this it was like time had never touched them at all.

"You must be cheating!"

"I'm sorry _Master Krillin_ that I won again," Keiko giggled as she crossed her arms over her chest, winning the third straight game in a row.

"Eh, I'm going to bed," Krillin grumbled, placing his cards down on the table.

"Night Krillin," Goku called as Krillin was walking towards his bed, giving one last wave before crawling into bed.

"Always the first one out," Keiko's laughter filled whisper brought a grin to Goku's face as he watched her begin shuffling the cards, "Do you still want to play?"

"Yeah, my arms are getting tired though," Goku had been having to reach over towards the table, his arms the only thing he could lift for extended periods of time.

"Scoot over," Keiko stood up, motioning for Goku to scoot closer to the edge of his bed before Keiko sat down on the bed next to him, "No cheating," she pointed her finger at him.

"I won't, I won't."

Keiko shuffled the cards in her lap before passing them out to herself and Goku. After the first game her legs found their way up to the bed, and after the second game her back began hurting, and by the middle of the third game Keiko was lying down next to Goku. "You are looking at my cards!" she whined as she turned her cards away from the Saiyan lying next to her.

"I'm not! Do you have an…ace?"

"You little cheater," she laughed as she handed over her ace of spades, taking a quick peek at Goku's cards.

"Do you have a six?"

"You looked didn't you?" he asked, and a coy grin appeared on Keiko's face.

"You'll never know," she raised her eyebrows, looking back at her cards only to catch Goku leaning in closer to take another glance, "You can't resist cheating can you?" she laughed, pushing Goku's shoulder to get him away, but almost pushing him right off the bed. A frantic yelp left Goku's mouth as Keiko grabbed his hand and helped pull him back onto the bed, her body shaking with laughter. As soon as Goku was back on the bed she pulled her hand up to cover her mouth, not wanting to wake Krillin or Gohan up.

"You think that's funny huh?" a smirk came to Goku's face, one that Keiko knew too well.

"No," she laughed but it was too late, he had gently pushed her on the shoulder, sending her almost flying off of the bed, but a warm grasp caught her hand as her head was about to slam into the tile ground.

"That was close," Goku grinned as he pulled her back up, only to find Keiko's eyes narrowed and her lips puckered. She was trying to be mad, but it wasn't working, in fact it only made Goku laugh even more.

"Thank goodness you have good reflexes, or else I would be in severe pain right now."

"You know I would never let you get hurt." Keiko knew this, but hearing it from Goku's mouth snapped her back into the reality of what was going on. Here she was lying right next to Goku, their shoulders touching and their hands nearly inches away from each other's as they lay next to their sides. _Calm it down_. She took a slow breath, allowing her body to relax and all the tension that she had just built in her body was beginning to be released.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?" she turned her face to look at Goku, but had to look away when she saw the proximity they were to each other.

"You were thinking about something," Goku studied her face, noticing how she looked uneasy, tense even. The difference was subtle, but only moments ago she had been at ease, but then her eyes seemed to go out of focus for a minute, her eyebrows furrowing, and she began biting her bottom lips. Her face went back to normal after a moment, but it didn't escape Goku's attention, since whenever she was thinking about something that troubled her, her face did the exact same thing.

"It was nothing," Keiko breathed, focusing her attention on finding a pattern in the ceiling.

"C'mon you can tell me."

_No I can't._ She wondered if this was her opportunity, her time to tell him how she felt, but it was stuck in her throat, unwilling to come out. She turned her head to look at him, her eyebrows furrowed and she began biting her bottom lip. Goku stared at face, desperately wanting her to tell him what she was thinking about, but he knew she wouldn't, she never did.

"Don't worry, you don't have to tell me," he finally said, hoping that is prodding wasn't the source of her tension. A gleam that was in her eyes suddenly vanished and he wondered if he had said the wrong thing, "Keiko? If you want to tell me you can, I just don't want you to feel pressured."

"I know it's just nothing Goku. It's nothing," the words hurt was they came from her mouth, and she felt like such a coward, but this wasn't the time or the place, she figured she would know when it was right, "Ugh," she groaned as she leaned her head over and placed it on Goku's shoulder.

_I wish she'd tell me_, Goku thought as he stared down at the girl lying on his shoulder. She seemed sad, so in an attempt to make her feel better he took her hand in his. He felt her whole body jolt from shock, but he still cupped her small, delicate hand in his. He didn't say anything, he figured words wouldn't help her right now, and all he could do was let her know that it was okay that he didn't tell her, but he just wanted her to be okay and happy again. She felt her small hand squeeze his, and a grin came to his face as he squeezed her hand back. In a second she squeezed his hand again, this time harder than how he squeezed her hand, and as he looked down he saw the smirk on her face. They stayed in silence as he squeezed her hand again, putting a little bit more effort into it this time, but she didn't give up, but the next time he squeezed her hand she was quick to pull it away, but left it resting in his palm.

"You've gotten stronger," Goku commented as Keiko let out a yawn.

"Yeah," she yawned yet again, pulling her hand away from his and up to her face.

"Are you getting tired?"

"No," she lied as she laid there, her heart still beating fast, but her body beginning to get tired. She figured she would just stay there for a moment, resting her eyes, but the questions Goku was asking began getting fuzzy, until finally things went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I was planning on posting this last night but Fanfiction went down, but here it is, earlier than usual, so I feel pretty proud of myself for getting an update out sooner than I usually do! Also, hope you like the chapter, a little but of Goku and Keiko sweet moments :)

Oh! and I feel odd doing this now and not in I dunno...chapter 1, but in case anyone doesn't know how to pronounce Keiko's name it is KAY-CO. Like the letter 'K' and then co like 'coco'. I don't know if any of you reallly needed to know that, or if you were pronouncing it like that anyway, it doesn't truly matter but there it is.

So please make sure to leave a review, letting me know what you thought about the chapter, the story, the sudden pronounciation that should have happened 15 chapters ago, I would love to hear your thoughts :)

[and if you still haven't checked out Ardikani4's story No Matter What then you need to get on that, for reals, its an awesome story] :)


	16. Change of Plans

**CHAPTER 16:** **Change of Plans**

* * *

><p>All she could feel was the sheet pulled up to her cheek and a feeling of warmth and comfort. Little puffs of air would hit her head rhythmically, and as her mind tried to make its way back to consciousness Keiko didn't know why she felt so comfortable. "What is going on!" Her comfort was suddenly snatched away from her as a loud voice startled her into alertness. She couldn't figure out where she was, or what was going on, and as she frantically sat up she managed to fall off of the bed she was on and down onto the cold, hard tile. She landed on her back, a shooting pain making its way up her spine as she simply laid there staring up at the florescent lights.<p>

"Are you okay!" A figure blocked her view of the light, and soon Bulma came into focus, standing over her.

"Yeah," Keiko breathed, her body still hurting and she couldn't seem to find the strength to move, "What just happened?"

"I'm happy you are okay because now I won't feel bad about asking you- what the hell were you doing!" her voice came down to a harsh whisper as her arms spread wide, blocking even more light from Keiko's face.

"I can't feel my back and I've been awake for a few seconds, do you mind being more specific?"

"More specific! More specific she asks," Bulma let her arms fall down and moved away from Keiko as she began pacing around the room, "I found you asleep in Goku's bed," she whispered, still pacing around the room.

Despite the pain in her back Keiko pushed herself up, turning her head to look to her left and there she saw Goku. His arm was hanging off of the bed, but his body was pushed close to the right side, leaving a gap next to him where Keiko assumed she had been sleeping. _Oh dear Kami._ A light blush played on her slightly tanned cheeks, and the last thing she could remember was Goku nearly pushing her off the bed, but catching her.

"Ugh, here we go! What are you doing on the floor?" Bulma and Keiko were left stunned as they watched Chi-Chi walk into the room, holding even more books and placing them on the table, "Are you okay, you're really red," the oblivious Mom walked over to Keiko, placing the back of her hand on Keiko's forehead.

"Yeah, just doing my morning stretches," a puff of laughter came from Bulma, who was quick to stifle it with her hand and turn away. _Stretching! Why did I just say that._ Keiko let out an awkward laugh as she extended one leg out to her side and reached over and grabbed her foot, "Doctor said it would help me get better." _Just stop talking, stop talking, you're making it worse. _

"I want to see where this doctor got his degree," Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, moving away from Keiko and back towards the books, "I want to have this all set up for when Gohan wakes up, he will be so surprised."

Keiko gave Bulma a pleading look, not sure what to do, but Bulma just shrugged her shoulders and looked back towards Chi-Chi who was meticulously setting up the homework on the small table. _Wait, how did that get there? It was next to the bed when I fell asleep._ Keiko was beyond confused, and overtly anxious. She wondered if Chi-Chi sensed that something wasn't right, that perhaps another woman had just spent the night sleeping in the same bed as her husband. _Don't think about it like that, it makes you sound like a home wrecker. _Keiko flinched at the thought, realizing just how wrong what had happened last night could be perceived.

"There we go, all ready," Chi-Chi clasped her hands together, seeming pleased with the work laid out for her son, "I'm going to go get some breakfast, do you all want something?"

"Nope," the other two women said simultaneously, fake grins plastered on their faces.

"Thank you though." Keiko could only imagine how ridiculous she looked sitting on the ground touching her toes, and she could feel that the blush had yet to leave her face. Chi-Chi just gazed down at her, but figured it has nothing and left the room. Neither Bulma nor Keiko spoke until they could no longer hear Chi-Chi's footsteps padding down the hallway.

"Whew," Keiko fell back down onto the tile floor, spreading her arms wide and releasing a long breath of air, "That was close."

"Tell me about it," Bulma moved towards her friend, sitting down next to her, "Was that planned?" she asked, glancing up at the bed Goku was still asleep in.

"No, we were playing cards and I fell asleep."

"Uh-huh."

"You don't believe me huh?" Keiko turned her head to see the azul haired woman raising her eyebrows down at her.

"No I believe you, I just find it…endearing I suppose."

"Endearing? Me falling onto the floor, almost snapping my spinal column, and possibly getting killed by a crazy woman, and you think it is endearing?"

"You're being overdramatic."

"And you're being crazy," Keiko sat up yet again, glancing up at Goku and feeling the all too familiar blush stain her cheeks. He looked so peaceful as he sleep, even covered in bandages it looked as if nothing was bothering him as he slept.

"Uhhh…what are you guys doing?"

"Stretching," Keiko turned her attention to Krillin, who was sitting up in his bed looking down at the two women sitting on the floor in front of him.

"So Keiko…" Krillin began as he pushed himself out of the bed and walked towards the table, placing his hand down on the dark wood and leaning his body up against it, "How did you sleep?"

"You moved the table!" Keiko knew that the table had been next to her when she fell asleep, which means Krillin must have gotten up during the night and moved it, and saw where Keiko was sleeping.

"I had to go to the bathroom, so when I got up I saw your little sleeping arrangement, and moved the table in case you fell, which I'm beginning to think you did."

"You little rascal, why didn't you wake me up," in an instant Keiko was up on her feet and next to Krillin, smacking him on the shoulder.

"Why would I have woken you up," Krillin had his hands raised defensively, trying to get Keiko to stop hitting him.

"Why?" she paused for a moment before landing one more hit on his shoulder, "Because I was this close to getting murdered by Chi-Chi this morning," she held up her hand, her pointer finger and thumb only centimeters away, signifying how close she was to death.

"Did she see you?" Krillin was shocked, wondering how Keiko could possibly be standing in front of him if she had seen her.

"No of course not," Keiko spun around on her heel and towards her un-slept in bed, stepping over Bulma, "But if she had shown up a couple minutes earlier, she would have," she sat down on the bed, her back popping.

"You just looked so comfy," Krillin mocked and a smug grin came to Bulma's face. Keiko wanted to think of something witty to say, but she was speechless, and instead just sat there, giving both of them a dirty look.

"What's everyone talking about?" a sleepy eyed Goku asked as he raised his arms over his head, letting out a loud yawn.

"Nothing!" her response was quick and anxious, which quickly caught Goku's attention. He turned his head to see Keiko sitting on her bed, her legs crossed at her ankles, and her cheeks looking brighter than usual, "We were stretching, right guys," she looked down at Bulma who nodded her head and began trying to reach for her toes, and then her gaze shifted to Krillin who just crossed his arm over his chest.

"Nothing like stretching?" Krillin seemed confused, but not nearly as confused as Goku was as he watched all of his friends randomly stretching.

"Yeah, well I'm hungry, you guys hungry, let's go get food," Goku had never seen Keiko so flustered as she pushed herself off of her bed and grabbed Bulma by the arm, pulling her up to her feet. It was an emotion that he normally didn't get to see very often, and he couldn't deny that it was actually kind of _cute_. A grin came to his face as he saw her reach out and grab Krillin with her free hand, pulling him towards the door, "Be back in a little bit," she called, looking at Goku but refusing to make eye contact. She was quick to leave the room, leaving Goku in silence, except for the light snoring of his small son.

"Can we please slow down," Bulma pleaded as she was being pulled down the hallway rapidly by an anxious Keiko.

"What are you even doing here?" she stopped suddenly, Bulma and Krillin almost running into Keiko as she spun around to look at them.

"Oh well, we almost got the translator done, so the three day timeline is most likely going to happen, thought I'd let you guys know," Bulma shrugged, pulling her arm out of Keiko's grip, Krillin following her example and doing the same.

"Okay," Keiko nodded, her heart rate beginning to settle down as she turned back around and continued walking towards the cafeteria, but her mind would refuse to settle down.

_I cannot believe what happened_. Just remembering lying next to Goku made her face begin to flush, it was something she had no control over. She had never been so comfortable in her life, and a part of her wished that every night she could be lying next to him. She mentally scorned herself for thinking that way. Six years ago Keiko made a promise to herself that she would not allow herself to think of the 'what ifs' because she knew they would drive her crazy. She was a sixteen year old girl who had just watched the love of her life get engaged to someone else. No one could understand the pain she went through, but in the end she decided that it was worth it. She couldn't give up being around Goku, but there was a high price to pay for the decision she made. To be around Goku she had to act as if nothing had happened, as if he meant nothing more to her than just his friend. She feared that if he knew how she felt that it would ruin her friendship, and she would no longer be around him, so she internalized her feelings, keeping them to herself. Rarely did she allow herself to think about just how much she cared for Goku, because in the end it made her yearn for something to change. During these rare moments she would play out the speech in her head that she would tell Goku. Sometimes she would start by being blunt, other times she would try to explain before finally coming out with the truth- that she loved him. She didn't know when she was going to tell him, but she knew it would be planned, that the words would have been circulating around in her head for years before they finally came out of her mouth. And now as she was walking down the empty hallway, she found herself in that moment where she wanted something to change so badly, and she pictured herself telling Goku just how she felt.

"Uhhhh Keiko, it's this way." Keiko stopped in her tracks, turning her head to look over at Krillin and Bulma who were standing near the entrance to the cafeteria that Keiko had completely bypassed. She gave them a smile, a signal that she had calmed down, and she pushed her thoughts away, knowing that in time she would pick them back up again.

It was awkward trying to explain to Chi-Chi why they said they didn't want anything to eat yet showed up in the cafeteria less than ten minutes later. Keiko and Bulma left the explaining up to Krillin, who eventually both frustrated and confused Chi-Chi until finally she didn't care to know anymore, but she did say one thing before she walked away- "Something fishy is going on here, and I'm gonna figure it out!" Everyone just laughed, as if she was being silly, but deep down everyone was mentally praying that Chi-Chi wouldn't figure anything out. Things seemed to calm down once they had gotten some breakfast and were sitting down at a shiny, metal table. Despite Bulma's urge to have girl talk with Keiko about Goku, they settled for talking instead about their upcoming trip to Namek. They all figured Goku wouldn't be able to go with them, so Bulma had asked her Dad if he could build a spaceship for Goku to go in. Dr. Brief was never one to say 'no' to a technological challenge, so of course he said he could. Plus he would have three months to complete it. This is where Krillin and Keiko began asking questions, only to find out that it would take about three months for them to get to Namek. They wanted to get there sooner, but unfortunately three months was the fastest time, so they just had to grin and bear it.

"Excuse me," in the midst of the conversation a nurse walked up behind the three of them, tapping Keiko on the shoulder, "You are uhh," she took a moment to look down at her clipboard, "Keiko? Correct?"

"Yes," she replied, running her fingers through her hair to get her bangs out of her face, _I need a shower, I feel gross_. She thought as she pulled a strand of her hair in front of her eyes, _No split ends, probably cause I got my hair cut only a month ago, so let's see when is the next time I'm gonna need a haircut…_

"Umm, the doctor wanted me to tell you something…is she listening to me?" the nurse looked over at Krillin, who tapped Keiko on the shoulder to get her to focus.

"Doctor wanted to tell me something?" Keiko dropped her strand of hair, turning her full attention to the young nurse standing in front of her.

"Well he went up to your room, but you weren't there, so he just sent me to tell you that you are free to go, you're being released from the hospital, I just need you to sign right here," she held the clipboard out to Keiko who eagerly took it and signed her name on the release paper, "You still need to make sure to ice the bruises, and-"

"I'm free!" Keiko laughed as she stood up, moved past the nurse and began quickly walking back to her room.

"I guess she can figure it out," the nurse mumbled, looking down at the clipboard before moving on to find another patient to talk to.

"Keiko wait up!" Krillin called both him and Bulma getting up from the table and running after Keiko.

"Guess who gets to go home!" Keiko stood in the doorway, so happy to be getting out of this place.

"Huh?" Gohan was sitting up in his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Now I can take these stupid bandages off," Keiko went to her bed, sitting down and beginning to unwrap the bandages that had been bugging her for the past day, "Wow that looks nice," she commented as she saw the huge yellow bruise on her left thigh that was speckled with green and purple. She kept inspecting the bruise until she looked up to see Goku staring at the huge mark as well, and she quickly covered it up, "Doesn't hurt though," she lied, trying to make Goku feel better, knowing that he must be feeling some sort of guilt for not getting to the battle in time, and therefore allowing his friends to get hurt.

"Do you really get to leave?" Goku asked, turning his attention away from the massive bruise and up to Keiko's face that was also marked from her battle with Nappa.

"You bet," she grinned, balling the bandages up in her hands.

"Lucky," the Saiyan whined as he turned his head to look up at the ceiling, knowing that he wasn't going to be getting out of her anytime soon.

"You're leaving?" Gohan questioned, but before Keiko could answer, the young boy's mother came into the room, followed by Bulma and Krillin.

"I got you a new pack of pencils Gohan, that way you won't have to stop to sharpen your dull pencils," Chi-Chi gleamed as she placed the pack of pencils down on the table, much to Gohan's dismay. While Chi-Chi was getting Gohan up and ready to start the day, Keiko rummaged around her room for the t-shirt and sweatpants she had been wearing when she was admitted to the hospital, there was no way she was going home in her baby blue hospital gown. She excused herself to the bathroom, and came back moments later, dressed and eager to get home to shower and change her clothes.

"Bulma, can you give me a ride?" she asked as she laid her hospital gown on her bed.

"Sure."

"Thanks, okay guys I will be back later to check up on you patients," Keiko ruffled Gohan's hair, content to be able to come and go as she pleased now.

"Rub it in why don't ya," Krillin couldn't wait to be out of the hospital, and according to the doctor he would be out tomorrow, along with Gohan.

"Bye!" Keiko waved around the room, her eyes finally landing on Goku, who was raising his head to watch her departure, "See ya later," she whispered, giving him a small wave to which he just grinned, envious that she got to leave, but happy for her and relieved that she was fine.

Keiko felt so relieved when she walked into her house, taking off her old clothes as she walked towards the shower, leaving them strewn through the hallway. The water burned on her bruises, making the shower uncomfortable until finally the bruises went numb and the pain went away. Her cheek was still slightly swollen, not very noticeable to the eye, but as she ran her hand over it she felt the raised skin. She gently scrubbed her skin with soap, flinching when she went over the bruises too hard. After washing her hair, and spending way too much time just standing under the hot water, the twenty two year old woman stepped out of her small shower.

Her hair dripped on the light green tile, and she grabbed a towel and cleared off the steamy full body mirror that she had on the back of her door. At first glance she flinched when she saw her how bruised her body really was. She placed her hand on her left shoulder, turning to her right and pulling the skin up so she could get a better view of her back. There were about five small speckled bruises lining her left shoulder. The rest of her back was decently clear, except for a bruise near the end of her spinal column. Next she took a good look at her legs. Her right leg had two bruises on it, one right below her knee cap and the other was on her ankle bone. Her left leg was much worse. The bruise spanned her whole left thigh, and considered she had long legs, the bruise took up a pretty good span of her body. The main hue was yellow, but the purple and green just added to the disgusting color. She didn't look at it too long, and figured she would just have to wear longer shorts or dresses in the warm weather until it cleared up. Next she noticed a bruise on her left side, above her ribs. Although this one wasn't as big, it did have the darkest hue to it. Then there was the bruise on her right cheek, the only serious mark on the right side of her body, and it was still nice and green and yellow spanning from being parallel with her lip up to being parallel to the mid of her nose. Other than that there were just a couple of scratches on her torso, and a few little bruises spread across her body.

She had always refused to believe that she was just another delicate female, but looking at her body she realized just how fragile she really was. Her body easily bruised, something she had known for a while, heck even Goku had once left a bruise on her arm and he never would try to hurt her, but she didn't know that her bruises could become so bad that she would have to be hospitalized. She let out a sigh as she dropped her arms and just looked at herself in the mirror. With her thin frame, her long legs, tall body, and lightly defined muscles she found it ironic how when she was younger she thought she wasn't pretty or was a boy. There was no mistaking her for a boy now, and although she didn't think she was gorgeous, she couldn't deny that she was pretty. _Looks like I turned out like my Mom after all_, she thought as she remembered being envious of her Mom's beauty and grace. _Graceful probably isn't going to describe me until the bruises go away though_. A small smile came to her lips as she shook her head and looked away from the mirror, wrapping a towel around her and making her way into her room to figure out something to wear.

It was much harder trying to both dress appropriately for the season and find something to cover the bruise than she thought. She ended up settling for a simple dark blue dress with thick straps that almost completely covered the bruise, only a little bit peeking out from the hem of the dress. While she was scouring through her closet she came upon an old shoebox that she used to keep all of her memorabilia in. She couldn't help herself as she took it down from the top closet shelf and sat down on her hard wood floor, crossing her legs and setting the box in front of her. The first thing she saw brought a huge grin to her face; it was a picture that had to be at least ten years old. It was of her, Goku, and Krillin all standing in front of her old house on Papaya Island. Their arms were slung over each other's shoulders as huge grins were on their faces, a blue sky as their backdrop. Next she found all of her old World Martial Arts Tournament ticket stubs. Then there were strips of photos from a photo booth that was set up at the tournament. The first one was of Keiko and her Mom, Kaya keeping a similar smile on her face the whole time while the young Keiko contorted her face into silly masks of herself. The next was of Krillin and Keiko, making ridiculous faces in all four of the shots. Next was one of Krillin, Keiko, and Goku, and all three of these strips must have been taken on the same day during the first Tournament that Keiko met Goku and Krillin. There were similar photos from the next Tournament, but this time there was one with Keiko and her father, Haru. As Keiko got to the pictures from the 25th Tournament she stopped at one, placing all the other ones down in the box.

She couldn't believe that she had almost forgotten about this picture, about this memory. It was right before the Tournament was about to begin. They had all gotten there early, but it turned out they were much earlier than they planned to be, and none of the fighters just wanted to wait around behind the arena. So they all went to grab some smoothies, but on the way there Keiko saw the photo booth.

"_Wait!" the sixteen year old Keiko shouted, but no one seemed to hear her, except for Goku, "C'mon," she grinned as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the booth._

"_I thought we were gonna get something to eat?" he asked, not realized where Keiko was dragging him to._

"_In a little bit," she said as she let go of his wrist and they stood in front of the entrance to the photo booth, "It's basically tradition," she shrugged as she dug through her purse for three dollar bills, feeding them into the booth before she pushed past the red curtain and sat down. The eighteen year old Goku didn't complain and instead sat down next to Keiko, already familiar with how the photo booth worked. The first time he had taken a photo in here with Keiko and Krillin though, he had no idea what was going on. He had never seemed something like this, so he looked rather confused for the whole set of photos._

"_Okay, silly face," Keiko laughed as the screen in front of them began counting down from three. She stuck her tongue out, crossing her eyes, and it took all she had to not laugh as she saw Goku pulling his ears out, his cheeks puffed up. "Smile," Keiko instructed after the first picture was taken, and her and Goku's face contorting back to normal large smiles coming onto their faces. "Umm…what next?" Keiko asked looking over at Goku who had a mischievous grin on his face. In an instant his hand was on top of Keiko's head, messing up her hair as laughs came from both of them._

"_I'm sure that was a good picture," Goku laughed as he took his hand off of her head, placing it on the space between them. _

"_Oh I'm sure," Keiko fixed her hair, putting her hands down once she had smoothed it down. "Oh," she breathed as a small electric shock traveled through her hand, "I shocked you," she whispered as she looked down at her hand touching Goku's. Her head raised and she found Goku staring at their hands as well before he raised his head, their eyes locking, and in that moment the camera flashed._

"_That's it," Keiko pulled her hand up away from Goku's, looking away as she began biting her bottom lip._

"_Man these are great," Goku said as he quickly stepped out of the booth and got the two sets of photos from the tray._

"_Let me see," Keiko took one of the strips from Goku's hands, and her eyes immediately went to the last picture in which it was just her and Goku staring at each other and you could almost see the infatuation playing on her face._

"_I especially like the third one," Goku laughed and Keiko looked up one picture to see her face scrunched up as Goku's face was stuck in laughter, her hair a frizzy mess. As she was looking at the picture she felt his hand land on top of her head, and with a quick movement he messed up her hair and then took off running._

"_Goku!" Keiko laughed as she tried to catch up to him, placing the photo in her purse in the process. _

Keiko couldn't help but stare at the fourth picture even now, and she wondered if that same look of young love still came to her face whenever she looked at Goku. Maybe that was the look Krillin saw on her face maybe that was the clue to him finding out that she had feelings for Goku. She sighed as she placed the picture back in the box, but a thought suddenly snapped into her mind, her hand frantically picking the picture back up and holding it close to her face. _No way._ She thought as she studied the picture, but this time she was focused on Goku's face. Every time she had looked at the photo all she saw was her look, her gaze, and wondered if when Goku had looked at the picture if he could also read the emotion playing across her face. But now she looked at Goku's face, and she couldn't help but wonder. _Is this what Krillin sees too? Is this look on Goku's face Krillin's clue to him liking me?_ As she studied the eighteen year old face of Goku she couldn't help but realize that she hadn't seen that look on his face many times before, or perhaps she had just never noticed it. His eyes were locked on hers, his face strong, yet there was this softness in his eyes. _Does Goku like me?_ The thought sent off a storm of butterflies fluttering through her stomach, and her whole body fell backwards. She laid on her hard wood floor, holding the picture up close to her chest, and she was trying to find evidence that Goku didn't like her, but for every piece of evidence for Goku not having feelings for her, she had a piece of evidence that said that he did like her.

"Why me?" she groaned as she turned over onto her stomach, bringing her elbows up under her and holding the picture in her hands. She scanned over all four of the photos, her eyes staying on the fourth one yet again until finally she pushed herself up off of the floor. She put the top back on the box and put it back into her closet, but she didn't put the strip of pictures back in the box. Instead she walked over to the wall next to her bed. There she had a couple of post its with reminders on them as well as a picture of her with her mom and dad back on Papaya Island. She picked up a tack from her bedside table, and there she put the picture of her and Goku, and without another glance she slipped some shoes on and was out the door.

"Hey, Gohan," Keiko whispered and watched as Gohan looked up from his homework, searching the room for any sign of where the voice came from, "Is your mom here?" she asked again and this time Gohan nodded his head no, "How long have you been doing homework?" Keiko stepped into the room, Gohan's eyes lighting up.

"Forever," he mumbled as he looked back down at his open math book.

"Well I have a little adventure for you, I'm busting you out of here," Keiko got Gohan's pencil from his hand and placed it in the book before closing it shut, "But we gotta be sneaky," she whispered as she looked over at Krillin and Goku, both who were smiling.

"She will be more than mad if you get caught distracting Gohan," Krillin warned from his seat on his bed.

"Team Keiko and Gohan never get caught," she let out a hearty laugh, Gohan's eyes sparkling as he looked up at Keiko.

"Where are you guys gonna go?" Goku pushed himself up on his elbows, ignoring the pain as he watched his friend and his son peek out the door into the hallway.

"If we told you that, it wouldn't be a secret," Keiko winked as she looked at Goku, leaving Goku a little bit taken aback, "Be back later," she said as she took hold of Gohan's hand, "Go, go, go!" she whispered and both of them were out the door.

"I wish Keiko would bust me out of here," Krillin commented as he heard the two sets of footsteps running down the hallway.

"Not before Gohan, sorry to say but I think he's the favorite out of all of us," Goku joked as he let his back fall down onto the bed.

"Maybe," Krillin mumbled, looking over at his oldest friend before turning his attention back to the crossword puzzle in front of him.

Keiko held onto Gohan's hand as they ran through the hallway, past surprised nurses and aggravated patients. One rather old nurse tried to flag them down, but Keiko and Gohan managed to leave her in the dust. Once they made it to the stairwell they slowed down, especially after they had run up two flights of stairs. Gohan would ask where they were going, but Keiko said it was a surprise. It took them going up six flights of stairs and getting lost in a couple of hallways until finally Keiko swung open a door and Gohan found himself standing on the roof of the hospital.

"Woah!" the demi-Saiyan breathed as he ran out onto the roof, scaring away a flock of pigeons, "This is awesome," Gohan ran over towards the edge of the building and looked out on the vast West City. Keiko went and stood next to him, and from their view perched up on top of the world they could see everything. Skyscrapers stood off in the distance, tall buildings on either side of the hospital and the highway miles away from them. Cars moved swiftly on the roads, some stopped at lights, others running through stop signs. The sun was high in the sky, puffy white clouds moving slowly through the blue sky.

"I can't believe we are gonna be up there," Gohan turned his head up towards the sky, wondering what it would be like to be flying next to the stars.

"Two more days," Keiko turned her gaze up as well, not fully believing that she would be traveling to some far off planet in a matter of days.

"And I get out of the hospital tomorrow!" the boy couldn't wait to be able to run around again, instead of being watched by all these nurses and doctors, and his mom.

"And I'm sure the first thing your Mom is gonna do when you get out is give you a haircut," Keiko laughed as she noticed just how long and crazy Gohan's hair had gotten.

"My Mom always cuts my hair too short though," Gohan reached around and grabbed a strand of his jet black hair.

"It'll grow back," Keiko went behind Gohan, picking up the rest of his hair in her hands, "Plus this is heavy, I bet you'll be able to move at least ten times faster."

"Keiko?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think one day I'll be as strong as my Daddy?"

"Truthfully?" she asked, and Gohan figured that she didn't want to hurt his feelings. His Dad was the strongest person he knew; in fact he was the strongest person on the planet. He was a full Saiyan, and Gohan was just a half Saiyan who was full of fear.

"Uh-huh," Gohan nodded turning to face Keiko, forcing her to release his hair.

"I think, one day, you'll be even stronger than your Dad."

"No way! You think!"

"I've known your father since he was, let's see, he is twenty four now, I met him when I was ten, so since he was twelve, and let me tell you Gohan from what I've seen from you I think you are almost as strong as he was at that age."

"No I'm not, I couldn't even help save Piccolo," Gohan's demeanor suddenly changed, not believing what Keiko was telling him. He wasn't strong at all; he couldn't even help save any of his friends.

"Piccolo saw something in you Gohan that I see too. You're a lot stronger than you think, and you're gonna find that out eventually, just wait."

"You think?"

"Would I lie to you?" she raised her eyebrows, and Gohan looked up at her with a smile.

"No you wouldn't. Wow, so one day I'll be as strong as my Dad," Gohan struck a fighting pose and began practicing his punches and kicks, leaving Keiko to smile and watch.

Keiko wasn't sure how long her and Gohan had been up on the roof, but after a while she felt that they needed to get back. Chi-Chi would be looking for him, and if she found him up here she would have a heart attack, and probably never let Keiko be around Gohan ever again. But Keiko knew that Gohan would have needed a break from homework, so it was the least she could do to get him away from math formulas for a while. The two of them sparred for a while, Gohan showing Keiko just how quick and strong he was. It was nice for Keiko to get moving again, her muscles stretching out and finally being able to breathe. She wanted to get stronger, but she figured that it wouldn't really do anything to help anyone else out. Everyone now was so strong, even young Gohan, and she would never truly reach their level, yet she wanted to at least be able to protect herself against some harm. After sparring Keiko told Gohan that they probably needed to get going, and without a single complaint her and Gohan began descending the stairs.

"Hold up," Keiko stuck her arm out, Gohan running into it and being forced to stop.

"What?" he whispered as he ducked below Keiko's arm and peeked around the corner, and there he saw his Mom, walking down the hallway towards their room, "Oh no."

"Okay c'mon," Keiko grabbed his wrist and they quietly began walking down the hallway. They tried to keep a good distance from Chi-Chi, but both of them knew that they not only needed to pass her, but they needed to not be seen, "Over here," Keiko whispered as she noticed Chi-Chi about to turn around. The ebony haired woman turned over her shoulder, having had a feeling that she was being followed.

"Hmm.." Chi-Chi whispered, searching the hallway behind her, but she didn't see anything. Goku and Keiko held their breath as she squatted down behind a roll away cleaning cart.

"She's gonna see us," Gohan whispered.

"No she won't, here let's get moving," Keiko raised her hands until the felt the top of the cart and slowly she began moving it forward, her and Gohan staying behind it the whole time. Both Keiko and Gohan had to try hard to keep from laughing, because they felt so ridiculous hiding behind the cart.

"Hold on," Gohan tugged the cart out of Keiko's hand leaving her in the open for a bit before she scurried back next to Gohan, "My Mom is going to notice a cart going past her."

"Okay, just let's think," Keiko peeked her head over the cart to see Chi-Chi still heading straight for the room. She was definitely going to get there before them, and Keiko could only imagine the reaction Chi-Chi would have when her son wasn't there.

"Excuse me," Chi-Chi stopped in the middle of the hallway, her head turning left and she began speaking to someone, and Keiko saw an opportunity, "Doctor, hello, I'm talking to you?" Chi-Chi turned her back to the wall and without a word Keiko stood up and began running towards the room, pulling Gohan behind her. They went behind Chi-Chi and took a hard right into the room, almost slipping and falling on the floor.

"Woah!" Krillin yelled as Keiko almost ran smack dab into him.

"Gohan get the math book," Keiko whispered as she veered away from Krillin and did a one eighty to face the table. Gohan's bare feet swiveled on the tile and his hands frantically reached out for his math book. He felt hands reach under his arms and he was lifted into the air and placed on the seat, grabbing a pencil as soon as his butt hit the chair.

"Aww look at my baby boy, doing his homework," Chi-Chi clasped her hands together as she walked into the room, seeing Gohan working on some homework, "You deserve a break for all your hard work!" she moved past Keiko, who was leaning up against the wall nonchalantly, "You stop working for a while and I'm gonna go get you a snack," Chi-Chi rubbed her son's back before leaving the room yet again.

"Phew," Keiko's body slid down against the wall until she was sitting on the ground, "That was close kid," she looked up at Gohan who was leaning back in his chair, the same relieved look on his face.

"You guys are good," Krillin commented as he shook his head, unable to believe that Keiko and Gohan actually got away with it.

"You're not gonna tell on us right Dad?" Gohan turned his head to look at his bed ridden father, who raised his upper body to look down at him.

Goku let out a laugh, causing a grin to come onto Gohan's face, "You don't have to worry about me."

"Thanks Dad! Krillin?"

"I didn't see a thing."

"We got away with it," Keiko stood up, giving Gohan a high five, "Okay, well I'm gonna go, just wanted to make sure you weren't working too hard."

"Aww okay, bye Keiko," Gohan got up from his chair, wrapping his arms around Keiko's legs in a quick hug.

"Bye Krillin," Keiko waved bye to Krillin, who was obviously jealous that Keiko just got to walk out of here, "Bye Goku," she turned towards Goku, but she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. She didn't even really look at him, she still felt so embarrassed about the events of the day, and after her revelation she had earlier. Keiko tried to not think about it right now, and instead just gave Gohan one more hug and then left.

"Do you guys think Keiko has been acting weird?"

"What do you mean Dad?" Gohan looked up at his Father, wondering what he was talking about, and why he didn't just ask Keiko, but instead Goku waited until the woman was out of the room before he began speaking.

"Yeah Goku, what do you mean?" Krillin sat up a little bit straighter in his bed.

"I dunno," Goku let his head fall back onto the bed, "She has just been acting strange recently, and I don't know if it's just towards me or not."

"I think she's been fine," Gohan shrugged, not really seeing the importance in this conversation, Keiko was the same as she always had been as far as he was concerned.

"She hasn't been acting any differently towards me," the other male in the room agreed, not being able to recall Keiko doing anything out of the ordinary towards him.

"Huh? Is that so? I can't figure out what it is, but she just isn't acting right. We've known each other forever and she won't even look me in the eye, I hope I didn't do anything."

"Goku you've only been alive for a couple days now, I don't think you could have done anything," Krillin said, having a pretty good idea as to why Keiko was acting strange.

"Well then if I didn't do anything, why is she acting like that?"

"Maybe you should ask her Dad."

"Yeah, maybe, that's a good idea Gohan," _She probably won't tell me though, she never tells me what's wrong, I just hope I didn't do anything to make her mad at me or something._

"You better do it soon too, she's gonna be going off to Namek tomorrow."

"That's it!" Goku's flung his body up, pain coursing down his spine, and his sudden movement causing both Gohan and Krillin to jump slightly.

"What's what Dad?" Gohan asked his eyes wide as he hoped his Father hadn't hurt himself just now.

"Namek! On the way to Namek, that's where I can figure out what's going on with her."

"Goku, what are you talking about?" Krillin was confused, considering Keiko was leaving for Namek with him and Gohan tomorrow, and Goku wasn't leaving for another couple of months.

"Dr. Brief is already making a ship for me to go in, and I'm sure he can make it so two people can go. I'll ask Keiko if she wants to go to Namek with me, that way I have time to figure out what is going on with her." Goku thought this plan was brilliant, because he knew Keiko wouldn't tell him what was wrong, but if he had alone time with her he was sure he could figure it out.

"Do you think she will go for that?" Krillin knew how much Keiko cared for Gohan, so he wasn't sure if she would want to let Gohan go with just Bulma and him. Then again Krillin also knew just how much Keiko liked Goku, so he figured she may not want to pass up the opportunity.

"Hopefully. She does seem to not want to be around me that much, but I'll ask her tomorrow," Goku let his body fall back on the bed, not able to stand the radiating pain any longer.

"Here you go sweetheart," Chi-Chi came into the room, ending the conversation at hand as she placed a fruit cup and a cup of milk in front of Gohan.

"Thanks Mom," the boy grinned as he popped a grape into his mouth. Goku kept his eyes up on the ceiling as he listened to his wife and son talk, his mind still wondering if Keiko would agree to go with him to Namek.

While Goku's mind was thinking about Keiko, Keiko couldn't get her mind off of Goku. She kept thinking about the fact that Goku may like her. As much as she tried to resist thinking about it, it was impossible. Ever since Goku came back to life she couldn't help how she acted around him, it was like she couldn't control herself. Then the icing on the cake was when Krillin hinted that Goku may have feelings for her, and then she managed to fall asleep right next to Goku. The blush on her face was so instantaneous now that she couldn't even look Goku in the eyes with her face lighting up like a Christmas tree. Years of hiding her emotions were beginning to build up, threatening to bubble over, and she felt so helpless to stop it. Once Keiko got home she thought about visiting Bulma, but she didn't feel like sharing her new found emotions with her best friend. Her and Bulma always talked about Keiko's emotions, but they never really talked about how Goku may feel. Suddenly it was turning into a two person game instead of just Keiko stuck in friendship/lover limbo.

To keep her mind off of Goku, Keiko decided to begin packing for her trip to Namek. She couldn't figure out what she would need in space, but she also didn't want to over pack. Bulma had wanted to make her a space suit, Keiko declined, and she figured she wanted to be comfy on a three month journey to Namek, not stuck in some big suit. She packed a couple pairs of sweatpants, some t-shirts, some jeans, and a jacket or two. After a while she had everything she thought she would need for a three month trip to Namek, all in two medium sized suitcases. It was early when she decided to go to bed, but she couldn't sleep at all. She kept thinking about Goku, kept wondering if maybe she should tell him how she felt. After all, she was about to be leaving for Namek and wouldn't see him for three months. Eventually she fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning, tired and confused.

"Wake up!" the voice rang throughout the house and soon after Keiko felt a pair of hands shaking her.

"Bulma, you need to knock, or ring the doorbell," Keiko grumbled as she pulled the covers over her head, trying to get ignore Bulma.

"We need to get to the hospital to pick up Gohan and Krillin," Bulma continued shaking Keiko's shoulder, until finally the covers were flung off of the sleeping girl.

"Fine," Keiko mumbled as she grabbed the clothes she was going to wear today and walked into her bathroom, leaving Bulma standing in her room. Keiko took a quick shower, getting dressed and leaving her hair wet as she was pulling her suitcases out of her house and into the car Bulma was taking. Keiko had a hard time not falling asleep on the ride to the hospital, considering it was seven in the morning and she hadn't fallen asleep till around 3. Once they go to the hospital, though, she flung herself out of the car and followed Bulma towards the elevator.

"Hey," Bulma said happily as she walked into the room, finding that everyone was already awake, but something was missing.

"Where's Gohan?" Keiko asked, looking at the empty bed that Gohan slept in.

"Chi-Chi took him home, she said something about having to pack," Goku said, sitting up in the bed despite the pain.

"Well she should know to meet us at Roshi's," Bulma said as she crossed her arms over her chest, "You ready Krillin?"

"Yeah, let me go change," he said as he left the room. His car had been left at Bulma's, so the plan was to take him to Bulma's, have him go home and pack, and then they would all meet at Roshi's. Bulma and Keiko would be the first to get to Roshi's, since their bags were already packed and ready to go.

"Hey Keiko," Goku broke the silence, attracting both of the females attention, "I have a question to ask you." Keiko couldn't help the anxious feeling that began building up inside of her.

"I'll leave you guys alone," Bulma whispered to Keiko, quick to get out of the room.

"Yeah?" Keiko turned her gaze towards the window, begging her heart to calm down.

"Well, I know you were planning on going to Namek today, but I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"What?" her gaze snapped back to look at Goku's face, wondering what was going on right now.

"I just thought I would need some company," Goku let out a laugh, seeming genuine, yet Keiko knew that something was defiantly up.

"Did Bulma put you up to this?" she asked, without taking a moment to think.

"Bulma? No, why would she?"

"Nothing, it's nothing," Keiko looked down at the tile underneath her feet, could she really go to Namek with Goku. Could she handle all that alone time with him, she could hardly even look him in the eye now, how would she manage seeing him every day?

"You don't have to go with me if you don't want to," Goku noticed how Keiko began biting her bottom lip, and he didn't want to force her into doing anything she didn't want to do, "I just figured it would be nice to spend time together," he felt bad not telling her the whole truth, but he knew that if he told her one of the reasons he wanted her to go with him was so he could figure out why she had been acting strange, Keiko might get mad and say no.

"Sure Goku," she breathed, "I'll go with you."

"Really! Man, this is going to be great!" that signature grin came to play on Goku's face, and Keiko couldn't help but smile back at him, "Hey Bulma!" he called.

"Yeah?" she peeked her head into the room, wondering what had happened, but judging from the smiles on her friends faces she figured it was a good thing.

"Is it okay if Keiko goes with me to Namek? Do you think your Dad would mind making the ship for two instead of one?"

"Oh, ummmm, no he wouldn't mind at all," Bulma looked at Keiko, raising her eyebrows, desperately wanting to ask whose idea this was.

"Great!"

"Yup," Keiko took her eyes off of the floor and looked over at Goku, "Great."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Longest chapter yet, might also be longest chapter ever. 8,685 words without chapter title and author's note, so I hope all of you enjoyed the extra long update :) Also, a big shout out to animefreak653 for giving me the idea to have Keiko go with Goku to Namek instead of her going with Bulma, Gohan, and Krillin. Keiko going with Goku should make for a lot more cute fluff, which should occur during the next chapter. Lastly, thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I would love for you all to review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.

and, as always, I must encourage you all to check out Ardikani4's Goku/OC story entitled No Matter What.


	17. Girl Talk?

**CHAPTER 17: Girl Talk?**

* * *

><p>"Haha, man Gohan, I like your hair," Krillin grinned as he poked fun at the small half Saiyan who landed at Kame House with his mother by his side. His hair had once been long and wild, but now it was cut short and like a bowl had been placed on his head.<p>

"I think it looks adorable," Keiko smacked Krillin on the shoulder, ceasing his laughter, "And you look very dapper," she continued as she saw the dark blue suit Gohan wore that was accompanied by a cherry red bow tie. Honestly, he looked ridiculous, a sign that his mother had dressed him today.

"I told you she'd cut it too short," Gohan whispered as Keiko leaned down to give him a hug,

"It looks cute," she winked as she patted his head, straightening out her back, coming face to face with Chi-Chi.

"So you're not going huh?"

"Nope," she popped the 'p', trying to act calm about the fact that she would be going to Namek with this woman's husband.

"Well then I guess Bulma's gonna have to make sure Gohan gets his homework done," Chi-Chi sighed, adding a big scoop of guilt onto Keiko's plate, "And make sure he bathes too!" she called out over Keiko's shoulder, locking eyes with Bulma, "And make sure he comes back safe," her voice softened as she placed her hands on her son's shoulders. Despite her controlling, obnoxious antics, she really did love her little boy, "I would feel so much better about letting him go if you were going Keiko."

The guilt Keiko began feeling was unbearable, _Nothing's going to happen, since when it is a crime to travel to a different planet with one of your best friends?_ She knew Chi-Chi didn't have a problem with Keiko going with Goku; in fact she had a much bigger problem about Goku going at all. Plus, Keiko found it a bit hypocritical that Chi-Chi would feel that Gohan was safe in Keiko's hands. _She refused to let me hold him for the first two years of his life, afraid I would drop him on his head. Why now would she feel he is safe with me?_ As Keiko turned over her shoulder to look at Bulma, she saw the same look playing on Bulma's face, as if saying 'don't listen to her, she's just nervous about Gohan leaving.'

"He will be in good hands," Keiko finally answered, smiling down at Gohan, knowing that this boy was already capable of taking care of himself.

"He better be, because if he comes back with even one scratch someone is going to pay!"

"Ow Mom," Gohan wiggled out of his Mother's grip, who's nails had begun digging into his shoulders.

"He'll be fine Chi-Chi, lighten up!"

"Oh goodness," Keiko turned on her heels walking away from Chi-Chi as soon as she heard the words come out of Krillin's mouth.

"Lighten up! Lighten up! My baby boy is going to a different strange planet with a no-knowledge fighter and a woman who has probably never been around children in her life-"

"Don't," Keiko looked at Bulma, who was about to interject.

"And you're telling me to lighten up!"

"Well we should probably get going," Bulma shouted, ignoring Keiko's advice to just let it play out, "So Krillin, get in the spaceship," she ordered, not wanting to wait around forever hearing Chi-Chi yell at Krillin.

"Okay," Krillin said, grateful to be getting away from the raging Chi-Chi, "Bye Keiko," he waved as he climbed the stairs into the large metal spaceship, "Bye Master!" he called over to Roshi, who had been sitting in his lawn chair the whole time, just a spectator on the craziness.

"Well, make sure you do some homework, behave, and come back soon," Chi-Chi's eyes began watering as she knelt down next to her son, fixing his suit jacket.

"I will Mom, I promise," Gohan gave his Mom a hug, realizing how he was going to miss her for the months that he would be gone. Once he finished giving his Mom a hug, he turned his attention over to Keiko.

"Bye Gohan, be safe, and I will see you there, okay?" Keiko couldn't believe that Gohan would be going up into space, but she knew how exciting a time it would be. Her arms wrapped around his small shoulders, giving him a tight hug.

"Okay, I'll see you in three months," he grinned, causing Keiko to laugh. It would be a long three months to say the least, and she could only hope that Dr. Brief could get the ship working before then.

"Bye Gohan, come home safe for Mommy!" Chi-Chi called as she watched Gohan walk into the spaceship.

"I want to know everything when you get to Namek," Bulma whispered as she gave Keiko a hug, referring to Keiko's upcoming trip.

"Sure, sure." Despite her sarcastic reply, Keiko knew that Bulma would pester until she got every detail, _there probably won't even be anything to tell though._ "Bye Bulma," Keiko waved as one of her closest friends got into the ship, closing the door behind her. Soon the roaring of the engine filled the area, and the ship was up in the air and blasting off towards space. It was crazy to think of where they were going, but they were gone now, and in three months they would be landing on Namek.

Chi-Chi and Keiko left soon after the spaceship was off, Chi-Chi saying she was going back to the hospital. Keiko wanted to go visit Goku, but she was afraid she wouldn't be able to act normal, and with Chi-Chi around she feared that it would be noticeable. Instead she just went back to her house, unpacked, and spent the afternoon with her parents. The next day she didn't go visit Goku either, but after a week the loneliness began wearing on her. She missed having Bulma right next door to talk to, and she missed laughing alongside Gohan, and making jokes at Krillin, but most of all she missed just being around Goku. She knew she was being immature about this whole thing, and should just be able to suck it up and be around Goku. Finally, Keiko had had enough of just sitting around her house, so she decided to take a trip to the hospital.

_Be cool. Calm. Maybe witty as well, dear Kami what am I doing? Giving myself a mental pep talk! This is crazy, and I don't even think it's working._ Keiko shook her head as she exited the elevator, not knowing why she couldn't control his anymore. She had been hiding her feelings for six years, and now all of the sudden she couldn't even look at the guy without losing it. "Hey, you're sitting up!" she blurted out when she walked into the room to see Goku sitting up, with his back leaning up against the bed, not showing many signs of discomfort.

"Keiko! Where have you been?" his first thought had been that he really had done something wrong, but seeing her here gave him some reassurance that maybe it wasn't him that was plaguing Keiko.

"I've been busy," she lied, not about to say that she has just been too afraid to come over here, "Where's Chi-Chi?"

"Went to go get some more yarn, she's been knitting, since there really isn't anything else to do here."

"True, do you know how much longer you're gonna be in here?"

"The doctor said at least another month, but I think I'm ready to start walking again."

"I don't know Goku, you're bones are kinda, ya know, broken," Keiko laughed, knowing that having to just sit in a bed all day must be very frustrating to Goku. He was never used to just sitting around, but now he was being forced to. _This is going well_, Keiko thought as she felt proud of herself for acting normally around him again. She turned her head to look over at Goku, but as soon as she saw him looking at her, she was quick to turn away, _just don't look at him._

Goku watched as Keiko walked over to the chair next to the window on the other side of the room, and from the look on her face he figured she was uncomfortable. _What did I do now?_ He furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding just what was going on, _she's not gonna tell me, but I guess it's worth a try. _"Are you okay Keiko?"

His question surprised her, and she knew she had been acting noticeably different, "Of course," she grinned, looking at him for only a moment.

"Have I done anything to make you mad with me?"

_Mad with him? Oh Goku, I'm the opposite of mad at you. _"No, I promise I'm fine."

"You know you can tell me right? I wouldn't tell anyone, I mean we've been friends for so long, I hope you could tell me if I did something wrong," his words didn't seem to do anything to change her facial expression, and her eyes stayed glued to the ground.

"I know Goku, and I'll tell you soon, just not yet," her eyes were fixed on the tile underneath her feet as she tried to find her way back to 'acting normal'.

"Oh Keiko, you came to visit!" the awkwardness in the room was cut by Chi-Chi walking in, holding a bag of differently colored yarn, "How have you been?" she asked politely as she went and sat down in the chair next to Goku's bed.

"Good, you?"

"Good, just making Gohan a new sweater for when he gets back, hopefully it will still fit, he's been getting so big!"

"I'm sure it will fit him," Goku reassured her, reaching out and taking some of the yarn in his hand.

"You think?" Chi-Chi held up the half-finished sweater, her and Goku both scrutinizing it to see if it would fit their son.

"Yeah, maybe," Goku shrugged, causing Chi-Chi to laugh.

"Oh Goku," she grinned as she pulled the sweater back down into her lap, "You big lug, you should learn to knit."

"Me! No, I don't think I'd be very good at it," Goku waved his arms in front of him, knowing that he probably wouldn't be able to make anything from yarn like Chi-Chi could.

"C'mon, just try," Chi-Chi placed the knitting needle in Goku's hand, "Just watch me," she began instructing, taking a spare needle out of the bag of yarn.

"Chi-Chi, I don't think I'm doing this right," Goku interjected as he got the yarn knotted around his hand.

Keiko silently watched the two of them interact, something that she didn't see a lot. Chi-Chi normally spent most of her time with Gohan, making sure he did his homework, or that he was just generally okay. Goku spent a lot of his time training, or spending time with both his wife and son, but rarely had Keiko seen the two of them alone together. She didn't want to admit it, but it broke her heart. They had a good marriage, sure Chi-Chi was crazy, but they got along, and she did love him. It was a hard thought to swallow, and it made Keiko feel really uncomfortable as she sat in that hospital room, so she excused herself, saying she had to get home. She had a hard time going back whenever Chi-Chi was there after that, because she would become the third wheel.

Keiko couldn't really stay away though, three months was a long time to not see the person you love, so she just tried her best to not let it bother her. It was a steep price she was forced to pay, but she was willing to suffer if it meant being around Goku. Sometimes she felt so stupid, like some lost puppy chasing after her owner. She would tell her mom these things, and her mom would only let out a long sigh before saying that it has always been up to Keiko how she would handle this whole thing. Things were in Keiko's hands, now more than ever, and that thought scared her. Hospital visit after hospital visit, Keiko couldn't seem to find her way back to normalcy with Goku, and she knew that this could only mean one thing. She was going to have to tell him, she didn't know when, and she didn't know how, but if she ever hoped of being able to be around Goku without acting odd she knew she had to let him know how she felt.

When Keiko wasn't at her parents, or at the hospital, she was visiting with the Briefs. Dr. Brief was working on the spaceship, which was basically a huge metal pod with Capsule Corp written in big, bold, black letters on the side. There was an upstairs and downstairs, and every time Keiko got a tour she noticed something new in the ship. Dr. Brief did spend a lot of time on trying to get the ship to go into space, but he also spent time on the aesthetics of the ship. Beautiful counter tops, a stainless steel refrigerator, a large shower, these were just some of the lovely amenities that he made sure to put in the ship. Truth be told, if Dr. Brief focused all of his time on the technological aspect, the ship would probably be able to go up sooner, but he was never one to not think about the accommodations, and he assured Keiko that she would appreciate it when up in space.

Occasionally Bulma would be able to make a video call from the spaceship, but it was a rarity. Keiko made sure she was at the Brief house whenever it happened though, and she could see that the trip was taking its toll on Bulma. Bulma would complain about being bored, and how all Krillin and Gohan did was train, leaving her alone with nothing to do. Keiko wondered if that is how it would be on her trip to Namek, if Goku would be too busy training to even spend time with her. Then again Dr. Brief said their trip should be much shorter, so at least if Keiko was going to be alone it wouldn't be for three months. After Bulma vented for a while, Keiko insisted on talking to Gohan, who seemed as cheery as ever. He would tell her to say 'hi' to his Mom and Dad for him, but Keiko told him she didn't know how good of an idea that would be, considering if Chi-Chi knew she would video chat with her son she may never leave the Brief's. Gohan thought about it for a moment, and finally agreed that it may just be for the best if his Mom didn't know. Keiko even got to talk to Krillin for a while, and after those rare calls she couldn't wait to get to Namek.

The building of the ship was only one of the factors though that needed to be completed before Keiko could go to Namek. The other was Goku healing. After a month and a half Goku could stand up, after two months he was walking, and since then he just kept pushing himself. He even broke out of the hospital to go train outside, needless to say his leg gave out and he almost fell off a cliff and impaled himself. No one could convince him to just lie down and allow time to help him heal. He insisted on training, and would sneak push-ups in when no one else was in the room. Keiko couldn't expect anything else from him though, she just didn't want him to hurt himself. Goku's wish came true though when one day a small white cat with a long staff walked into the room.

Keiko was just sitting in the chair next to the window, reading a magazine, while Chi-Chi was out of the room and Goku was doing crunches on the tile floor. She kept stealing glances at the Saiyan, unable to focus on what she was reading, but the white cat did end up catching her attention.

"Where's Goku?" when the cat spoke Keiko dropped the magazine onto her lap, her eyebrows raised as she looked down at the squinty eyed, chubby, male feline looking around the room.

"Korin!" Goku grinned as he went up on his crunch, catching a glimpse of his visitor before he put his torso back on the ground, waiting only a second before we did yet another crunch.

"Lookout Korin? Senzu bean Korin?"

"How many other talking cats do _you_ know lady?"

"He's sassy," Keiko whispered to Goku, who was still doing his crunches.

"I can hear you!" the feline yelled, "Man, kids these days."

"Keiko isn't really a kid Korin."

"I'm at least forty times her age."

"Hmmm…forty times…let's see," Goku continued doing crunches as he took a moment to do some math, "That'd be 800 years!" he shouted, flinging his body up into a seated position, "Man, Korin you're old!"

The cat didn't reply to Goku's astonishment, instead he just let out a sigh and tapped his furry white foot on the tile, "I see you're feeling better, maybe you don't need these Senzu beans," Korin showed a small brown, fabric bag he had been hiding behind his back.

"Hey! Thanks Korin!" Goku was quick to get up and snatch the bag out of Korin's small hands.

"At least he said 'thanks'," Korin grumbled as he looked up at Goku, who towered above him. Goku didn't hear his old feline friend, because he was much too busy opening up the small bag and pulling out a single bean, wasting no time before popping it in his mouth.

Keiko raised her eyebrows as she watched Goku's expression. His jaw moved up and down as he chewed on the bean, and with one big gulp he had swallowed it, and a grin appeared on his face. "Woo-hoo! I feel great!" the Saiyan laughed as he jumped up and down, daring to hit his head on the ceiling, "And just in time too!"

"Popo said you would be leaving to Namek soon, so he suggested I give you some Senzu beans to take with you."

"Tell Mr. Popo 'thanks'," Goku said as he placed the small bag of beans on his bed before he got on his knees and pulled out his gi from underneath the bed.

"Geez," Keiko yelled as she turned her head away from Goku as he pulled his hospital gown over his head, leaving him in just his underwear.

"Goku! Don't you have any manners!" Korin scolded, causing Goku to stop putting his gi on and look over at the cat who was covering his eyes, "You're a guy too Korin, right?"

"Of course I am Goku!"

"Well then why do you mind?

Korin couldn't help but drop his hand and stare up at Goku, his eyes still covered by his ivory hair. "Goku. I don't mind. But your female friend over there might."

Keiko's face lit up when she heard the words come out of Korin's mouth, and she could feel both of their gaze switch over to her. "Keiko shouldn't mind, we've been friends since we were kids!"

"You just don't get it do you Goku," Korin gave up, there would be no convincing him that perhaps he should leave his clothes on in front of Keiko.

"It's not like I'm naked or anything," the Saiyan commented as he slid his gi top on.

_Oh well that's a pleasant thought_. The thought had Keiko's face brighter than a cherry, and she just had to close her eyes and breathe. _I better get used to this, every time Goku and I spent long period of time together when we were kids I saw him naked at least once…or heading towards being naked at least once. Dear Kami, please help him keep his clothes on while we are on our way to Namek._

"Goku, where do you think you're going!"

"Great news Chi-Chi I-"

"I'm getting the doctor, if you think you are ready to be going anywhere, you must be crazy," she yelled as she turned over her shoulder and left the room as quickly as she had entered it.

"Well, as fun as this is turning out to be, I'm going to go, it's a long trip back to the tower."

"Awww you're going already?" Goku asked as he sat on his bed, now fully dressed with the Senzu beans in his pocket, and his boots on his feet.

"I'll see ya around Goku. Nice meeting you…"

"Keiko," she said as she looked at the feline from her seat on the chair, her face finally beginning to return to a normal color.

"Right. Have fun on Namek," Korin stated as he left the room, eager to get away before Chi-Chi came back.

"Hey Keiko, how long before the ship is ready?"

"Last I checked, about two weeks, maybe less," Keiko's hands lifted up the magazine that was sitting idly in her lap, her eyes scanning the same page she had been scanning all day. After a second she flipped the page, trying to make it convincing that she was reading instead of thinking about Goku.

"Hmmm…well I was thinking."

_Oh no, he's been thinking._

"It doesn't make a lot of sense for me to go all the way back to my house just for two weeks, so can I stay with you?" Keiko resisted the urge to drop the magazine, instead she just stayed silent, which Goku first took as meaning 'no', "Or if you don't want me to, then I can stay with Brief's, I just don't want to be in Dr. Brief's way."

"You can stay with me," Keiko lowered the magazine, locking eyes with Goku before she quickly raised it up again. She couldn't see the expression on Goku's face, but she could only assume that he was wondering what the heck was going on with her.

Goku stared at the woman he had known for so long, but he couldn't see her face over the magazine. _Darn, I wish she could just tell me what is going on! This is so frustrating! Every time I think I'm getting close to figuring it out she either leaves, or stops acting strange, it's like she knows I'm on to something._

"Goku?" the doctor's voice caused both Keiko and Goku to look towards the doorway, where the doctor stood in utter disbelief. There is patient was, no more bandages, dressed and ready to go, and he looked to be in perfect health. This morning his right arm was still broken, and one of his ribs was still cracked, but now he was fine.

"Hey Doc, I'm feeling much better, so is it okay if I go now?"

"Uhh…sure?"

"What! Just like that! You're going to let him out! Are you even sure he is okay!" Chi-Chi was outraged at how this morning her husband was scheduled to get out in a week and a half and now he was being told he could leave.

"Well…" the doctor walked towards Goku, circling around him before stopping in front of him, "He looks fine to me, so yeah, just like that, he can go."

"Yeah! That's great news! Oh and Chi-Chi, I have even more good news- Keiko said I could stay with her while the ship is finishing getting built."

Chi-Chi's eyes went wide as her jaw dropped, and Keiko stopped peeking over the top of her magazine and instead raised it up again. "Since when does everyone get to make plans for my husband without my consent?"

"It would just be easier to stay with Keiko since she lives so close to the Brief's, think about it Chi-Chi. I'm going to be leaving for Namek whenever Dr. Brief is done with the ship, and I want to be able to go as soon as possible. If I'm at home I'm not gonna know when the ship is finished, and Gohan needs us to get there soon."

"Ugh…fine…for Gohan," Chi-Chi's shoulders slumped forward, cueing Goku to go over to her and wrap his arms around her shoulder, "Just make sure our son doesn't get hurt."

"He won't, I promise, we will be back before you know it!" Goku let go of his wife, spreading his arms wide before Chi-Chi landed a punch in his chest, "Ow, what was that for?" his arms fell as he rubbed his chest, looking down at his angry wife.

"If my baby doesn't come back safe you are going to get it," she snarled, crossing her arms defiantly over her chest.

"For my sake I guess I better make sure he is safe huh?"

"This isn't a joke Goku," Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, wiping the grin off of Goku's face.

"Well Doc, thanks for everything," Goku turned towards the doctor that was still staring in awe at him.

"What? Oh ummmm yes, you're very welcome," the doctor replied, taking a step away from his now healed patient,

"No offense, but I hope I won't be seeing you anytime soon," Goku laughed as he placed his hands on his hips, "Hey Keiko," he looked past the doctor and towards Keiko, who slowly lowered the magazine to look at him, "I'm going to get stuff from my house, so I'll be over later, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled, having an urge to get home as soon as possible so she could clean. Goku waved goodbye to her before he left, Chi-Chi following suit, leaving Keiko in the room alone with the doctor.

"Is he human?" the doctor asked as Keiko stood up and grabbed her purse after a moment.

"Nope," she replied, leaving the doctor confused and wanting to ask what she meant, but before he could she was out the door.

* * *

><p><em>Damn it, where the heck is my vacuum. <em>Keiko was in a frenzy as soon as she got home. She hadn't had anyone over in months, and needless to say her house had gotten a little messy. Laundry was piled up in the laundry room, dirty dishes lying in the sink while clean dishes were sitting on the countertops instead of being put away. Her black sectional couch was filled with crumbs, the bookshelf and TV covered in dust, while her glass coffee table had magazines and paper plates strewn all over it. The bathroom looked much like the laundry room, clothes strewn all over. Keiko didn't even know where to start, so she started in her room first, which was actually the cleanest of all the rooms considering Keiko spent most of her time out in her large living room. After straightening up her room she saw that she needed to vacuum, but after thirty minutes of trying to find the damn thing she couldn't figure out where she had put it. _Nope not here, _she thought as she opened up the hall closet, moving around all the junk she had piled up in there only to not find what she was looking for. _I don't have time for this!_ Keiko decided she would just go and borrow her parents vacuum after she finished cleaning the rest of the house. Unfortunately she wouldn't be able to get all of her laundry done, but she decided to get as many loads done as possible and she put the rest of the laundry in two baskets in the laundry room.

Sweat was forming on Keiko's brow as she ran around her house, picking up trash, clothes, and other random stuff she had lying around. It took her two hours to clean her whole house, and she still needed to vacuum and had about five more loads of laundry she would need to get done eventually.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad, need vacuum."

"Are you okay?" Haru asked as he walked towards the front door that Keiko had let herself in through.

"Why?" Keiko asked as she opened up the hall closet, grabbing the vacuum before shutting the door.

"You're cleaning," Haru joked, and Keiko just rolled her eyes.

"I don't have time for this; Goku is going to be here any time now and I-"

"Goku's coming?" Kaya peeked her head from around the corner, a knowing grin playing on her face.

"Yes Mom he-"

"Ohhh Gooookuuuu," Haru chimed, laughing alongside his wife, "Is that why you're cleaning champ?"

"Dad, you're not funny," Keiko huffed as she turned and left with the vacuum.

"Tell Goku I said 'hi," Haru joked as he waved goodbye to his daughter who carried the vacuum across the street and towards her home.

Haru used to be very protective over Keiko, but as the years passed instead of being harsh to keep boys away he just turned to embarrsing her and poking fun at her, and normally she could come up with some witty reply, but she didn't have any time for that now. Never had she vacuumed more crumbs out of her furniture, and never before had she seen dust bunnies the size of her hand. _I'm never letting this happen ever again_, she thought in disgust as she lay on the light hardwood floor in her living room, using the vacuum attachment to get all the gunk out from under the couch.

_Ding-Dong._ "Keiko?"

"Dang!" Keiko stood up as quickly as possible, turning the vacuum off and running towards the hall closet, "Shoot!" she shouted as she tripped over the cord, almost face planting into the floor, _My bruise just healed, I don't need another one_, she thought as she ran over towards the outlet, unplugging the cord and taking off towards the hall closet yet again.

"Keiko?" his voice came again followed by a couple of knocks on the door.

"Coming!" she shouted, flinging the vacuum into the closet before heading back towards the front door. Before she opened it though she stopped at the mirror she had hanging near the door, only to see her hair frizzy as it was pulled up into a ponytail, her face looking flushed from running around for the past few hours. "Ugh," she furrowed her eyebrows at the mirror before turning away and opening up the door, "Hey," she smiled as she raised her gaze to look up at Goku.

"Hmm…it smells like lemon?" he stated as he poked his head into the doorway, "Have you been cleaning?"

"Eh, just a little," _Ya know, scrubbing the floors, counters, and wall with cleaner._ "Umm, wanna come in?"

"Man it's been a while since I've been here," Goku walked into the comfortable home, looking around to see how much, if anything had changed. It was extra clean, and neat, but everything looked to be the same, "Haha, look at this!" he grinned as he walked over towards the bookcase in the living room and picked up a framed picture. It was of him, Keiko, and Krillin as children all standing in front of Keiko's old house, "And this one too!" Goku put that picture done and picked up another frame that held two strips of pictures from the photo booth they used to take pictures in at the Tournament, "It's crazy to think that that is us."

Over the past few months Keiko had taken those photos out of her old shoebox and framed them, placing them on a level of the bookshelf, but that one picture of her and Goku was still tacked to the wall in her room. "I don't know if we have changed that much," Keiko shrugged as she walked over to where Goku was, taking the first picture he looked at in her hands.

"Are you kiddin me? Look how tiny we were," Goku looked over at the picture Keiko was holding, noticing how Keiko was actually the tallest of the three of them at the time.

"Yeah, but you're hair hasn't changed."

"Hmmm," Goku raised his hand and touched his hair, "I guess you're right."

"Exactly," Keiko placed the picture back on the bookshelf before looking up at Goku, who was still holding a small bag that he had brought with him, "You don't mind sleeping on the couch do you?"

"Of course not," he grinned, walking towards the couch and tossing his bag onto it, "I'm gonna go visit Dr. Brief, do you want to come with me?"

"Sure," she shrugged, the reality that Goku would be staying at her house for the next two weeks beginning to set it, and she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>Goku and Keiko ended up eating dinner at the Brief's, because Mrs. Brief refused to let them leave; she even invited Haru and Kaya over. Haru was on his best behavior, not being too obvious about Goku, which Keiko was thankful for. After dinner, when Keiko was ready to get home, Mrs. Brief brewed tea, and after that she had them all sit down and watch some evening television. Finally Goku and Keiko had to sneak their way out of there, not being able to help Haru and Kaya get out though.<p>

"I love Mrs. Brief, but she can sure talk," Keiko said as she let her and Goku into her house.

"I can kind of see where Bulma gets it," Goku let out a yawn before plopping down on the couch, stretching his arms up into the air as another loud yawn escaped his lips.

"Try living next to her," Keiko sat down next to Goku, reaching for the TV remote on the coffee table and switching the television on, "I really miss her though," she sighed as she flipped through the channels, the bright light from the TV set the only light in the room. It was already nine at night, and she would be going to bed soon, but it was force of habit to sit on her couch for a while before she finally retreated to her room, "I miss having someone to talk to all the time," she yawned, pulling her legs up onto the couch.

"You know you can always talk to me."

"Not girl talk," Keiko laughed, finally settling on a channel and placing the remote down next to her.

"Girl talk? What's the difference between that and just talking?"

"It mostly just revolves around, I dunno, shopping, and shoes, and guys, and romantic movies. Girl stuff."

"And you can't talk to me about that?" Goku asked, that innocence shining through as he looked down at his friend, who was staring at the TV.

"Not really, I don't think you would want to hear all of that stuff."

"C'mon Keiko, you can tell me," he said, leaning over so his face was blocking her view of the TV.

"It's stupid stuff Goku. You don't want to know about guys we like and what shoes we wear," Keiko could tell she shouldn't have started this conversation, because Goku wasn't one to give up easily.

"Guys you like?"

_Crap. _"I said it was stupid stuff Goku, trust me you don't want to know."

"Do you like someone? Or does Bulma like someone?"

"Drop it Goku."

"You can tell me," Goku stood up from the couch and stood directly in front of Keiko, blocking her view of the television.

"There's nothing to tell," she shrugged, and Goku just raised one eyebrow, "What?"

"How about this, if I can beat you in a fight, you tell me. If I can't, then you don't have to."

"Tell you what exactly?" Keiko gulped.

"Who you like," he placed his hands on his hips. _This must be it! What's been bugging Keiko! There must be a guy she likes and that's why she's been acting funny. Maybe she's afraid I would tell someone if I found out, and that's why she's been acting strange around me. _

"You and I both know you could beat me in a fight, so I don't think that's very fair," Keiko crossed her arms over her chest, not sure what she was about to do.

"Hmm, okay you're right, so how about…if I can get you down and hold you there for thirty seconds."

"A minute."

"You mean we have a deal?" Goku grinned, and Keiko could feel her heart beating quickly in her chest.

_Don't do this, don't do this, don't do this. _"Fine."

"Okay, let's go!" The Saiyan was overjoyed at the idea of finally getting to figure out what was wrong with Keiko. He hated her acting so weird around him, it just wasn't normal. They weren't supposed to be shy around each other; she wasn't supposed to act like that. She was one of his closest friends, and when she felt awkward it worried Goku that perhaps he had done something wrong. Keiko turned the TV off as she watched Goku happily walk towards the door, and she wondered what she had just gotten herself into.

The night was warm as Keiko and Goku stepped outside on to the lush green grass, and Keiko could not believe what she was doing. _There is no way he can hold me down for one minute_, she tried to boost her confidence that everything would work out, but that didn't stop her heart from frantically beating in her chest. "We need some rules," she called out as she took her place across from Goku, "You get one chance, and if you can't hold me down for a minute then I win."

"Okay."

"And you have…five minutes," Keiko pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket and began setting the timer to go off in five minutes.

"It won't take me that long."

She looked up from her phone to see a smirk on Goku's face, and she couldn't help but shake her head as she finished checking her phone. He thought he was going to win, but she wasn't about to let that happen so easily, if at all. Keiko had her competitive side, she always had ever since she was a little girl, but when it came to Goku she was extra competitive. They had been sparring since she was 10, and although she never had hopes of beating him, she did always have hopes of improving and even impressing him.

"You ready?" he called from where he stood, feet away from her.

"Yeah," she said as she threw her phone to the side, the timer already going. She took her fighting stance, and neither of them moved for a little while, but soon Goku was gone in a flash.

He appeared behind Keiko, reaching his arms out to wrap around her, but before he could she was soaring up into the air. Goku couldn't help but laugh, forgetting that now Keiko could fly, which would make this much more interesting. "Close, but not good enough," she called from her place up in the sky, her hands on her hips as she felt proud of herself for getting away from Goku. The pride didn't stay long though because soon she felt a hand on her wrist.

"Got you," Goku grinned, but Keiko wasn't about to lose that easily. Without wasting a second she lifted her leg and landed a swift kick into Goku's stomach. It stunned him more than hurt him, but that was enough for Keiko to pull her wrist out of his grasp and fly away from him. _I can't even follow him, he's too fast_, Keiko thought as she focused her eyes on the Saiyan she was trying to dodge. Last time she had tried to dodge a Saiyan she ended up with a nasty bruise on her face, which was bad, but Keiko feared that losing this fight might actually be worse. The bruises healed, but if Keiko lost this she would be face to face with one of her biggest fears- telling Goku how she felt. She didn't realize that she had gotten lost in her thoughts until a hand latched onto her ankle and began pulling her down towards the ground.

A surprised scream came from her mouth as she looked down to see Goku grinning as they plummeted towards the ground. Her mind was reeling as she tried to figure out a way to get out of this. She focused all of her energy, and using all of her strength she threw her body so she did a summersault in the air, and when she went upside down, she kicked Goku in the shoulder, forcing him to let go. Keiko's head was spinning from the quickness of her flip, but she had managed to get Goku off of her, if only the world would come into focus.

"That was good Keiko."

"Huh?" she asked turning around, seeing three Goku's looking at her as the world was fuzzy.

"But now you can't see exactly where I'm coming from," all three of the Goku's rushed towards her, and she had no choice but to fly up and back as fast as she could.

"Got you!"

"No you don't!" she stopped focusing her ki and began falling to the ground, refocusing her energy right before she was about to hit the grass.

"I can see how you went up against Nappa, you're hard to catch," Goku looked down at the female standing on the ground underneath him, she had gotten a lot stronger and faster since they last sparred, "How long do I have?"

Keiko moved over towards her phone, "Three min- huh?" as she looked up she noticed that Goku was gone, and her whole body tensed up. "Goku this is a dirty- ahh!" she let out a scream as she felt her whole body being lifted up, spun around, and her back hit the ground, all within a couple of seconds.

"This is no fair, not at all!" she whined as she tried to wiggle free from his grip. Her arms were held over her head, Goku holding onto her wrists tightly. His knees were on either side of her, squeezing at her torso, and keeping her from moving.

"Eleven, twelve, thirteen," Goku counted, smiling as he watched Keiko struggle to get away from him, she wasn't going down easily, that was for sure.

"You cheated," she stopped squirming, pouting as she looked up at the Saiyan.

"No I didn't, twenty one, twenty two."

"Yes you did, you tricked me! If you hadn't asked me to go check my phone then I wouldn't be in this mess."

"Well you shouldn't take your attention off of your opponent, twenty nine, thirty, thirty one."

"Oh why thank you Sensei," Keiko rolled her eyes, trying one more time to get her wrists free, but it was no use.

"Don't be a sore loser, forty one, forty two." Goku laughed, earning himself a small snarl from Keiko.

"Oh don't rub it in."

"Fifty three, fifty four."

Keiko turned her head to the side, biting her bottom lip until Goku go the sixty, and got off of her, lowering his hand to help her up, "You've gotten a lot stronger Keiko," he complimented her as he helped pull her up from the ground.

"I didn't think it was possible, but you've gotten stronger too, I don't know why we keep sparring, I've never even come close to winning."

"It's not about winning when we spar Keiko, it's about having fun. And you've gotten a lot better, Krillin trained you well."

"Oh don't tell him that or else I will never ever hear the end of it," she grinned as her eyes rolled, a laugh coming from Goku.

"So…" he started, and Keiko felt her stomach begin churning with nervous energy, "You gonna tell me who you like?" he nudged her side with his elbow, a playful smile on his face.

Keiko stared down at the ground beneath her feet, feeling a mix of emotions all at once. A part of her wanted to throw up, another wanted to tell him how much she loved him, while another part just wanted to shut down. She wanted to tell him, she figured this would be a good time to do so, but something didn't feel _right._ She couldn't explain it, but for some reason, this didn't seem like the right time.

"Sorry to disappoint," she turned to face Goku, poking him in the chest, "But I don't like anyone," she said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders as she pulled her hand away from his chest.

"What! You've got to be kidding me!" Goku's jaw dropped as he looked down at Keiko, he couldn't believe it, here he thought he had it all figured out.

"Well…maybe there is someone," she raised her eyes towards the sky, not sure what she was doing, but she couldn't resist.

"Then tell me," Goku put his arms out into the air, wondering what she was waiting for.

"Sorry Goku, but I'm not going to tell you right now."

"But we had a deal!"

"Yeah, but I didn't say _when _I would tell you," this had Goku's jaw almost on the floor, and Keiko couldn't help but giggle. She knew she shouldn't tease him like that, but it was already too late, so she decided to just go with it.

"That's no fair."

"Yes it is," she poked his chest again, pushing him backwards, "Yes you won, and eventually I will tell you, but not right now, sorry Mr." Goku's back hit the wall of the house as Keiko stood in front of him, merely inches away, and try as he might he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Uhhh…" was all that came out as he looked into her eyes and he couldn't tell what the heck was on her mind. She had never looked at him like _that_, and he didn't know what it meant, or what he should do.

"Night Goku," she grinned, moving away from him as she walked into the house. A blush found its way onto her face as she walked inside, not sure where that side of her came from, but she couldn't deny that it felt nice to be a little bit flirty with Goku, but it still made her feel embarrassed and slightly dumb when all was said and done.

Goku didn't go inside right away; instead he just stayed outside with his back resting up against the outside wall of Keiko's house. _What just happened? What was that look she gave me? It didn't look like her angry face, or her happy face, and she definitely wasn't sad, so what was she? Darn it, I wish I could figure this out! I should have said when she had to tell me who she liked, if she even likes anyone! Maybe she was lying…but she doesn't lie…then again she's never acted like this before either._ Goku looked up into the sky, sensing Keiko's energy inside the house. It was soft, and he could tell that she was sleeping, but he could still feel her presence. _I guess as long as she is okay, then I shouldn't worry too much…I just wish I knew what was going on._ With one final sigh Goku headed inside to the dark house, finding that Keiko had put blankets out on the couch for him. He grabbed a blanket and laid down on the large sectional couch, deciding to put the events of the night behind him so he could get a good nights sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So things are going to start picking up between Goku and Keiko, all that tension and emotion is building up, and, well you all will see what will happen :) I hoped you like the chapter, and please leave a review. Oh and thanks to Otaku Wench (who, if reading this right now is probably thinking 'what the heck did I do') for being my 50th review! I can't believe there have been over 50 reviews, so I guess the next mile stone will be 100 :)

Finally, if you haven't go check out Ardikani4's story No Matter What, seriously it is getting sooo interesting and you don't want to miss it, its a great story!


	18. Pancakes, Push Ups, and a New Threat

**CHAPTER 18: Pancakes, Push-Ups, and a New Threat**

* * *

><p><em>I should have just told him!<em> This was the first thought that came into Keiko's conscious mind. Her hands grabbed the covers and pulled them up over her head as she let out a low groan. She couldn't believe that she had a chance to tell him, and she didn't, but then afterwards she flirted with him. Remembering her flirtatious attitude made Keiko sink even lower onto the bed. _I am the worst flirt ever; he probably thought I was crazy or something. _"Ugh!" she huffed as she took the covers off of her head, natural light streaming through her blinds. _Why can't I calm down? These butterflies won't go away; even when I'm not around Goku I can't stop thinking about it. I can't even control how I'm acting anymore….wait…what's that smell?_

Keiko sat up in her bed, turning her head towards her closed door as an odor wafted into her room. _It smells like…_ She took a moment, unable to figure out what that smell was- _something's burning!_ Her feet hit the ground running as she flung open her bedroom door, running down the hall and coming to a sliding stop once she got to her kitchen. At least ten different thoughts ran through her mind, but the top three were- _'What is Goku doing in my kitchen in just his pajamas, and why are his pajamas a pair of undergarments and a t-shirt?' 'Oh my Kami he is going to burn my house down!' _and _'He looks really cute'_. The last thought was completely irrelevant, and Keiko had to knock it out of her mind as she just stared at the Saiyan who was standing at the stove over a frying pan. Something that looked like bacon was sizzling in the pan, but it was black, crispy, and smoke was rising up from it. Keiko also noticed another pan on the stove; with what was probably six cracked eggs all swirling around in a soup, the pan too full for the eggs to cook.

"Oh hey, want breakfast?" Goku grinned as he held the spatula up into the air, looking away from the burnt bacon and over towards Keiko.

"Goku, do you know how to cook?" she couldn't help but just stare at him, wondering if he thought what he was making was even edible.

"Not really, I guess it's not going to well is it?" he asked as he looked back down at the food that he had tried to make, "I was just hungry, and you were asleep, so I thought I'd make myself breakfast."

"Excuse me," Keiko pushed past him, turning off the burners, and lifting a piece of bacon up with a fork, only to have it disintegrate back into the pan.

"Haha yeah I guess I shouldn't be trying to cook huh?" Goku rubbed the back of his head, watching as Keiko lifted the pan and threw the bacon into the garbage can, "Chi-Chi does all the cooking at home, and she normally shoos me out of the kitchen that way I'm not in her way."

"Well I'm sorry to break it to you Goku, but I'm not that great of a cook either," _One point for Chi-Chi for being able to cook,_ she thought as she lifted up the pan with the soupy eggs and poured them down the drain, "But I can try," she turned around, leaning back up against the sink as she heard Goku's stomach grumble, a small laugh coming from her mouth, "I'm gonna have to buy groceries aren't I?" she laughed as she looked at his stomach, remembering how much he could eat.

_She seems fine now,_ Goku thought as he saw the smile playing on his friend's face. Her ebony hair was a mess, showing how she had just rolled out of bed and run out here. She was wearing hot pink shorts and a white tank top, and everything about her just glowed and looked carefree. Yet Goku couldn't help but wonder when it would change, and when she would hide her smile and shut him out yet again. It had been consistent ever since he came back to life, and although he now figured it had something to do with a guy, Goku also knew that he wasn't about to find out anytime soon. Perhaps she would get over it by herself and go back to acting normal.

"Okay, how about pancakes?" she asked, Goku just nodding his head 'yes', "Great, let me go get my laptop so we can look up a recipe."

"You want me to help you?" Goku called as Keiko walked away and down the hallway, returning moments later with her light blue laptop in hand.

"Of course silly," she said as she placed her laptop on her white kitchen counter, opening it and starting it up, "Don't worry I won't let you burn my house down. Okay, let's see…this one looks simple enough," she commented as she looked on her laptop screen at what said to be 'the simplest pancake recipe ever'. "So first we need the flour and then- oh!"

"Sorry," Goku commented as Keiko turned around and ran smack dab into his chest. He had been standing right behind her, looking over her shoulder at the screen when she suddenly ran into him.

"You're way too sneaky," she laughed as she looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling, and there was a hint of that _look_. This gleam in her eyes that he didn't know what it meant, "I'm gonna have to put bells on you so I can figure out where you are." She moved past him, going towards her cupboard to grab the flour.

_Bells Keiko? Really, you told him you were gonna put bells on him? I dunno what's worse, me not being able to talk to him or me saying stuff like that. _Keiko shook her head side to side, happy that at least she wasn't freaking out around him anymore, but not happy that she couldn't filter what was coming out of her mouth. _I need to stop worrying about it and just go with it I guess,_ she let out a sigh, opening up the top cabinet. "Where is it?" she said to herself as her hand reached around, not being able to see or reach the flour.

"Got it!"

"Seriously do you not make any noise when you move?" Keiko spun around to see Goku behind her, reaching over her to take the flour out of the cabinet.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently as he passed the flour down to her.

"Nothing," she sighed as she went around him to put the flour on the counter and then went looking for the other ingredients that they would need. Goku just stayed standing in the middle of the kitchen, watching Keiko bustle around trying to get all the tools needed to make pancakes. While he was waiting for her to get everything ready Goku ate basically all the fruit that Keiko had out in her kitchen. This helped to keep his stomach from rumbling, but he couldn't wait to actually get breakfast made, and he hoped it would turn out better than his first attempt.

"Okay!" Keiko finally said as she clasped her hands together, looking at everything it would take to make pancakes, and she couldn't deny that it looked a little bit more difficult than she was prepared for. Her best culinary dish was pasta, and that was just noodles in boiling water. "So let's get started."

The online recipe was a lie, it was no way the 'the simplest pancake recipe ever'. If this was simple then afterwards Keiko felt she would be able to construct a nuclear bomb out of three paper clips and a stick of chewing gum. The first sign that this wasn't going to work was when Goku sneezed while scooping out the flour, sending a cloud of flour up into the air and landing on the counter, floor, and both him and Keiko. They probably should have stopped after that, but they continued until the next issue came up. The next sign that these pancakes weren't about to get made was when neither Goku nor Keiko could figure out how to use the mixer. Keiko had never used it before, in fact it was still in the box when she pulled it out from a cupboard. It was like they were children again, the way they stared at the piece of technology, unsure of what exactly they needed to do. The biggest struggle came with whether they should put the mixer into the bowl before turning it on, or after. They chose wrong. Flour, raw eggs, milk- everything that was in the bowl came flying out onto Goku and Keiko, and it only took Keiko a second to switch the mixer off but it was already too late. All they could do was look at each other, and soon both of them broke out into laughs as they noticed just how astray this whole project was going.

"Oh my goodness you look a mess," Keiko pointed and laughed as a huge piece of raw egg sat perched upon Goku's head and flour stained his face.

"I don't think you look much better," he retorted, seeing all the flour that had landed in her hair. Suddenly his body was tense as he took a single step back, his eyes wide as he looked down at Keiko who had moved closer to him than she had intentionally been in months. _What is she doing?_

Keiko raised her hand and swiped her thumb across Goku's cheek where a huge glob of flour was, "Slightly better," she smiled, "How about we go out to get breakfast, this whole cooking thing isn't working out," she went around the confused Goku, who just stood there before he raised his hand and touched his cheek, "You can wait for me to get out of the shower, or I'm sure the Briefs will let you use their bathroom."

"Okay," he said, but she was already down the hall and into the bathroom by the time Goku replied. _Man, that was weird_, he shook his head, figuring he should probably go and get ready at the Briefs that way they could go get food sooner- he was starving.

"Oh Keiko you're digging yourself into a hole," she scorned herself aloud as she turned the shower on, stripping out of her dirty clothes as the water warmed up, "Ugh," she slammed her hands down on the countertop and looked at herself in the steamy mirror. "Stop being a flirt," she said, narrowing her eyes at herself. "Oh who am I kidding," she threw her arms up in the air as she got into the shower. "I love the guy, of course I'm going to flirt with him…but I need to practice," she stood underneath the warm water, raising her hand up to her face as she tapped her nose in thought, "Who am I kidding, no amount of practice will make it okay!"

"Uhh…Keiko?"

"Crap!" her hands flew up to cover her mouth as she heard the knock on the door, _I thought he would already be out of the house._

"I'm gonna go to the Brief's, I'll meet you outside when you're ready," Goku said as he leaned his ear up against the bathroom door so he would be able to hear her reply.

"Okay!" she called, and with that Goku left to go to the Briefs.

"Ugh," Keiko groaned as she slid down the shower wall until she was in a seated position, her head in her hands, "I'm so dumb."

While Keiko was getting ready she realized that never had she felt so disconnected from herself. She had this role that she portrayed to everyone around her, and she had a good grasp of that. Then there were her feelings, her emotions, and the things she only thought about doing but never acted on. She had that under a tight control, never letting any of it show- until now. Goku dying set off a chain of events that she couldn't help, and her control was slipping. It was becoming unbearable for him to not know how she felt, and although her mind was saying to just cover it up, her heart was causing her mouth to blurt things out and act in a way she only thought about. She was tired of always hiding her feelings, and truth be told she didn't see that there was that much harm in her flirting with him. He probably wouldn't even pick up on it, but even if he didn't it wasn't like Keiko could help herself. _When we get back from Namek I will tell him. I have to._ As Keiko got dressed she felt some comfort in knowing that she now had a timeframe in which she would tell him, yet it also made her feel nervous, but she put all those thoughts aside as she went outside to meet Goku to go to breakfast.

* * *

><p>The first time Keiko fell asleep next to Goku in the hospital was an accident, just like the same time she did at her house. The second time was still more accidental-esque, but by the seventh time she couldn't deny that it was on purpose. She had never slept so well then when she was in the crook of Goku's arm, or lying on his chest or shoulder, and every morning she made sure to be the first one awake so she could untangle herself and make her way out of the living room. The way it usually happened was her and Goku would be watching a movie late at night, or playing a board game, or just talking with the TV chattering in the background. It became a nightly occurrence during the two weeks he stayed at her house, but occasionally they would stay up too late.<p>

The first morning after she woke up after falling asleep on the couch she had no idea where she was. Then her eyes came into focus, and she noticed that she was lying right next to Goku, her back resting on the back of the couch while her head rested on his chest and one of his arms lazily wrapped around her waist. It took all of her skill to get out from under his arm and quickly scamper away, unable to believe that she had managed to do that again. The next few nights she listened to her brain that was yelling at her to go to bed when she started getting tired, but eventually her brain couldn't speak louder than her heart which was begging her to stay on the couch with him.

Goku didn't mind it when Keiko would fall asleep, mainly because it was rather cute to watch her begin dozing off. She would try so hard to stay awake, but soon her eyelids would become heavy and her head would begin to lower, but in an instant she would pop her head back up and her eyes open. She would do this for several minutes, until finally she fell asleep. Sometimes Goku would fall asleep before her, but during those times Keiko fell asleep first he sometimes let her lie there with him. Sometimes she just looked so comfy that he didn't want to move her, plus he didn't see anything wrong with them both sleeping on the same couch. Other times though he would pick her up and gently carry her into her room, placing her body down on the bed and covering it up with a single blanket. That was when he first saw that picture tacked up on the wall in her room.

It was dark, but as he was turning to leave something caught his eye. He had to get up extremely close to the wall and squint in order to see the images, but once he did he couldn't help but smile. It was the other half to the picture strip he had at his house. It was in a drawer, along with other pictures and knick knacks from his childhood. He hadn't pulled it out in a while, but he couldn't help but grin to see that Keiko had kept the strip of images as well. Looking at the 18 year old version of himself and the 16 year old Keiko was remarkable, and he had to stifle a laugh as he looked at the picture of himself messing up Keiko's hair. But the laugh went away as he saw the fourth picture, and something clicked _that look, that's the look_. He leaned in even closer, but Goku was sure of it. That look that Keiko was giving him in the picture was the same look that she had been occasionally giving him these past two weeks. _But what does it mean?_ He didn't have time to think about it anymore, because he heard Keiko begin to shift around in her bed, threatening to wake up. He tip toed out of the room, a new found knowledge in his mind, yet with this information came a thousand more questions.

Keiko didn't know about that night, just like how countless mornings she didn't remember walking to her bed before falling asleep. She figured that Goku had probably brought her into her room, which was a kind act that Goku would no doubt do. It never ceased to amaze Keiko how selfless Goku could be, and this amazement just escalated as Goku lived with her. Those two weeks were some of the best moments of Keiko's life, and she knew she would never forget all the fun they had. They spent their days talking, sparring, training together, and doing random things to pass the time, and although Keiko didn't even think this was possible- she fell even more in love with Goku. The way he looked when he first woke up in the morning, how he would humor Keiko by letting her sit on his back while he did push-ups, and how that childlike grin would send chills down her spine. He drove her crazy, but she didn't mind.

"You're lagging."

"Two hundred and two, what do you mean?"

"You're slowing down. You're never going to be able to ummmm…what goals do you have?"

"Two hundred and five, goals?"

"Here, I'll give you a goal. You want to lift up planet Earth."

"Two hundred and eight, Keiko I don't think that's possible."

"Not if you don't speed up those push-ups!"

"Got it! Three hundred, three hundred and one, three hundred and two."

"Ahh," Keiko let out a small shriek as she dropped her magazine and latched onto Goku's shoulders, "You're going to make me fall."

"You're the one who said I was going too slow," Goku huffed as he stopped doing his push-ups so quickly.

"How about medium speed?" she questioned, loosening her grip on Goku's shoulders, but not taking her hands away. She was sitting Indian style, wearing black leggings and a white t-shirt, her bare feet underneath her knees as she sat on Goku's back while he did his morning push-ups.

"Fine, two hundred and six, two hundred and seven," Goku continued counting, sweat dripping from his forehead down onto the lawn outside of Keiko's house, his hands firmly planted into the grass.

"Better, now let's see if I can grab this," Keiko said as she reached down towards the ground for her fallen magazine, taking one hand off of Goku's shoulder. Every time she almost had it Goku would go back up from his push up, leaving the magazine just out of her reach. "Almost…got it," she whispered as her hand reached out, her fingertips touching the edge of the magazine, "Got it!" she said happily, leaning over just a bit more to get a better hold on the magazine, but as soon as she moved she slipped off of Goku's back. She probably should have let go of Goku's shoulder, but her initial reaction, instead, was to cling on for dear life and actually pull Goku over onto his back and down onto the ground with her.

"Sorry," she laughed as she turned her head to look over at Goku, who at first couldn't figure out why all of the sudden he was looking at the sky, "I've hindered your training to lift up the Earth."

"I didn't think it was going to work anyway," Goku turned to look into Keiko's clear blue eyes, her eyebrows furrowing.

"If you worked hard enough, I'm sure it would work."

"Haha, when it does I will make sure to let you know."

"Ummm Goku? Keiko?"

"Hey Dr. Brief!" Goku turned his gaze away from Keiko, tilting his head back to see Dr. Brief towering over them.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but the ship seems to be ready and-"

"Really! Man, Dr. Brief you're the best!" Goku jumped up off of the ground and began heading towards the Brief's where the ship was sitting in the front yard.

"Do you want to come along and see it too?" Dr. Brief asked Keiko, who was still lying on the ground.

"Sure," she smiled, slowly getting up and walking with Dr. Brief towards where Goku already was.

The space ship was impressive, and as Keiko stared up at it she had to give props to Dr. Brief, it was no wonder Bulma was so smart with a father like that. Goku was wasting no time in climbing up the stairs into the space ship, leaving Keiko and Dr. Brief to just follow. The inside of the ship was just as impressive as the outside, especially with all of the accommodations that Dr. Brief made sure to include. The first floor of the spaceship was the one that they all first walked into. It was lined with burgundy tile, and a huge sphere shaped control panel sat at the very center of the round room. There were no windows, except for in front of the two black leather seats that were rigged with numerous buckles and straps. The window was a large rectangle, made of the thickest glass yet it was completely transparent. To the left of the seats, hanging at an angle there was a large TV screen that was hooked up to the wall, and near that there was a punching bag handing from the ceiling. Cabinets lined the wall, full of supplies, but other than that the first floor was rather sparse.

"What's this?" Goku questioned as he stood next to the control panel, gently running his fingers over the buttons, making sure not to push anything.

"That's the gravity control."

"Gravity control?" Keiko asked, slightly fearful of exactly what that meant.

"Don't worry my dear," Dr. Brief laughed as he patted Keiko on the back before walking over towards the control, "It doesn't affect the basement, so you don't have to worry being crushed like a bug."

"Crushed?" despite Dr. Brief trying to make Keiko feel better, she didn't exactly like his choice of words.

"This baby can go up to 100 times Earth's gravity."

"Wow, that's awesome!" Goku didn't seem to be a little scared about the possibility of getting crushed under an enormous amount of gravity.

"Now this isn't a toy Goku, don't set it too high too soon or you will get crushed." _There he goes with that word again!_ Keiko thought as Dr. Brief began showing Goku how to change and control the gravity.

Goku promised he would be careful, but Goku's version of being careful was much different from the average person's. Keiko figured it would be okay, as long as she stayed in the basement when Goku had the gravity set up high. The basement was the same size as the main room, but had a lot more furnishings and actually had a few separate rooms. The rooms were separated by thick partitions, and in total there was a bathroom, a large kitchen (with two refrigerators because Dr. Brief knew Goku much too well), and a bedroom/living area. The same cream colored tile lined the floor in all the rooms, and there were no doors, just rectangular breaks in the partitions for someone to go in through. There was still only one window, but it was a decent sized sliver that ran all around the circular room, and another punching bag hung in the living area as well as more cabinets lining the walls.

"There's only one bed," Keiko noted as she walked down the stairs and into the room.

"Why yes, Goku said it should be okay, you all knowing each other for so long and all. I had to make everything in this ship, that way it would be ready for space travel and be able to be bolted down. It would have taken me longer if I had to make another bed, so Goku said it would be fine to make just one large bed. I hope it is okay with you."

"Uhhh yeah, of course, why not," Keiko shrugged, figuring that if Goku found nothing wrong with it then neither should she.

"Great! Well, what do you think Goku? Is the ship to your liking?"

"It's awesome Dr. Brief, is it ready for us to go in?"

"Of course, if you all are ready."

"I just need to go get my bags," Keiko chimed in.

"I can go get em," Goku said, too eager to get going to wait for Keiko. Without another word Goku was bounding up the stairs and out of the ship.

"Well I should go and show you how to buckle in then, come on," Dr. Brief motioned for Keiko to follow him up the stairs. There were about three different buckles that she needed to put on, and Dr. Brief even made a helmet for them to wear.

"I think I will be okay without this," Keiko held the bulky helmet in her hands as Dr. Brief latched a buckle at her shoulder.

"It's your call, oh Goku you're back, I trust you'll be able to get the ship going without being buckled in right away. It's the large red button on the control panel, you should have about fifteen seconds to get back to your seat and strap in."

"Where should I put these bags?" Goku asked as he stood in the doorway to the ship, three bags hanging from his grip, two of which were Keiko's and the other one was his.

"Here I can put them in one of the cabinets," Dr. Brief tried to take the bags from Goku, only to find that they were much too heavy for him, "Well why don't I just show you the cabinet and you can put them in there huh?" he laughed as Goku took the bags back and followed Dr. Brief to one of the latched cabinets. He opened it and allowed Goku to pile the bags up in there before he closed it and latched it shut yet again.

"Well, I think you are all ready to go," Dr. Brief placed his hands on his hips, very proud of all the hard work he had accomplished in the past three months, "Oh but before you go, Bulma had called yesterday, she had a message for you all."

"What! She called," Keiko tried to turn over her shoulder to see Dr. Brief, but she was strapped in and unable to move.

"Hmm, where did I put it," the doctor reached into his lab coat pocket before pulling out a small data stick, "She said she didn't trust me to remember it, so she had me record it," he walked past Goku and plugged the data stick into a port on the control panel, and soon the TV came on, the screen staying black though.

"I don't see anything," Goku commented as Dr. Brief fiddled with the controls.

"I couldn't get the video of it, just the audio, there we go," he stood up straight and soon Bulma's voice rang through the speakers in the ship.

"Dad is it recording? Okay, great. Hi Goku and Keiko, I have some…bad news. We aren't the only ones here looking for the Dragonballs on Namek. Vegeta is here-"

"Vegeta!" Goku said but quieted down immediately so he could hear the rest of the message.

"And someone else. We don't know who, but Krillin and Gohan said that he is even stronger than Vegeta, and two of these guys goons ruined our ship," her voice was starting to become hoarse as everyone could hear that she was about to start crying, "So this may be the last you hear of me, because our ship isn't going to be able to get us back to Earth and if Vegeta doesn't get us then this other guy will!" She was obviously being overdramatic, so in typical Bulma fashion she jumped straight from being stranded to dying. "So that's what's happening with us," she sniffled, "Hope you guys are good, and can get here before we all die. Bye."

"The girl has been a little stressed out ever since they landed on Namek a day ago, and I suppose for good reason, poor girl. Krillin and Gohan seemed just fine though; Bulma has been known to overreact," Dr. Brief pulled the data stick out of the control panel, the TV turning off, "So that's all I have for you. It should take you guys about six days to get to Namek; hopefully Bulma can hold tight until then."

"Thanks Dr. Brief," Goku nodded as Dr. Brief made his way towards the entrance.

"Be safe," he called as he left the spaceship, the door closing behind him. Both Goku and Keiko felt the urge to talk about what Bulma had told them, but they figured they needed to get out of the atmosphere before they could start worrying about what was happening on Namek.

"You ready?" Goku asked, and Keiko tried to raise her hand to give him a thumbs up, but it was tied down from another buckle.

"Yup," she said, trying to turn to see Goku, but it was useless, she couldn't see a thing over the seat with how she was strapped into it.

"Here we go," Keiko could hear the excitement in Goku's voice, and soon the computer's voice began counting down from the speakers.

_Launch in fifteen seconds, fourteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven…_

"How do you do this!" Goku asked as he lifted up all the buckles from his seat.

"Umm…not too sure," Keiko shrugged as she watched Goku sit down and try to figure it out.

_Eight, seven, six, launch in five seconds…_

"This is impossible!" Goku yelled as he got one strap buckled over his shoulder but he had no idea what to do with the other two.

_Three, two, one. Launching now._

"Ahhh!" Goku yelled as his body was hurled upwards, only to be brought down because of the one strap. His hands grasped onto the sides of the seat, holding on for dear life as the space ship was hurled from the Earth.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Keiko called as her stomach felt like it was flying up into her throat. Her eyes were closed tightly as her hands dug into the seat. It seemed that as soon as it started it was over, and instead the feelings of rising went away and the feeling of being propelled forward set in.

_Now in orbit. Calculating. You may now walk around the cabin._

"You okay?" Goku asked, and Keiko slowly opened her eyes, her breath being taken away by what she saw in front of her.

"It's beautiful," she breathed as she looked at the millions of twinkling stars that they were rushing fast. They were moving so fast that everything seemed to be a blur, but it was still a beautiful sight, "Can you help me get out of this thing?" she turned to look at Goku, who unclasped the one strap he managed to get one before takeoff, "Thanks," Keiko said as Goku's hands tried to unlatch the complicated straps.

"I don't know if I can get these off," he sighed, dropping his hands, not knowing how in the world Dr. Brief designed these buckles.

"Just break em," Keiko rolled her eyes, knowing that these buckles were way to high tech for her and Goku. It took Goku only a second to snap the strong fabric, allowing Keiko to stand up, "So…someone stronger than Vegeta huh?"

"Yeah…Vegeta is the strongest fighter I have ever met, but someone even _stronger_, I can't even imagine."

"No."

"What?" Goku looked up into Keiko's eyes, noticing how the woman had her arms crossed over her chest.

"I know that tone of voice Goku. You're actually excited about there being someone that much stronger than Vegeta, you want to fight him don't you?"

"Not right now," he laughed, "But if I train the whole way there then-"

"Goku! You need to stay away from Frieza!"

"Who…who was that?" Keiko asked as she looked around her, wondering where the strange voice came from.

"Oh hey King Kai," Goku grinned, looking up, and Keiko followed his gaze but there was no one there.

"Am I going insane?" she asked, scanning the whole place but she didn't see anyone.

"No, but Goku is if he thinks he can challenge Frieza!" the voice answered her, leaving her stunned and staring up to where Goku was.

"It's King Kai; I trained with him while I was dead. He lives in Other World at the end of Snake Way, I think I told you about him," Goku said, looking at Keiko.

"You did, but you never mentioned him being able to talk to you from Other World."

"That's not the point!" King Kai seemed frazzled, his words startling Keiko as she tried to wrap her mind around this, "Listen to me Goku, that other fighter on Namek is like nothing you've ever seen before. His name is Frieza, and he is the worst. He can blow up planets with one finger, Goku, are you even listening to me!"

"Wow, one finger? I'm impressed!"

"That shouldn't _impress_ you Goku, it should **scare** you!"

"C'mon King Kai, you don't think that kind of strength is impressive?" Yes, Goku realized that that amount of power was frightening, but a part of him also was yearning to see it, and to test his strength up against it. He had always been like that though, present Goku with a challenge and he will take it head on.

"You need to promise me Goku, promise me you won't try to fight him, because you will lose," King Kai warned, but Goku just stayed silent, "Goku! Promise me!"

"Geez, fine King Kai, I promise."

"You promise _what_?"

"I promise I will try my best not to fight him."

"Try your best? No, Goku, trying your best isn't good enough you need to-"

"Well I gotta go King Kai, need to start training," Goku said cheerily as he walked towards the gravity control, completely blocking out King Kai.

"I swear Goku, you better not fight him," King Kai yelled, but Goku didn't respond, he was too busy fiddling around with the controls, "Keiko, you better keep him away from Frieza!" he said, startling Keiko when he spoke to her.

"Ummm, I dunno how much I can do King Kai," she said, knowing full well that if Goku sets his mind to something there is very little anyone can do to change it.

"Well you need to try, because apparently Goku isn't listening to me anymore," the Kai huffed, "I'll only say it one more time Goku," he called, "Don't fight Frieza!" he yelled, and then everything went silent.

"You're not going to listen to him are you Goku?" Keiko asked, Goku turning over his shoulder to look at him with a grin on his face.

"Of course I am, I promised him I would try to not fight Frieza and I meant it, but if I need to fight him I will."

"And you're going to enjoy it aren't you?" she asked, but Goku just smiled and turned his attention back to the gravity control.

"Okay, let's try to raise it to just three times normal gravity."

"What?" Keiko asked, considering Goku had mumbled it to himself, but it sounded like he wanted to raise the gravity, "Ow!" she screamed as it felt like an anvil fell onto her back, and she was forced down to her knees. Her body began quivering and it felt like she couldn't even stand up, let alone raise her head to look at Goku. Then the anvil seemed to be lifted, and with one long exhale Keiko could stand up again.

"I'm sorry Keiko, I didn't know it would affect you like that," Goku came to Keiko's side, hoping that she was okay, and knowing that he probably should have thought about the effects of the gravity on his friend. It was just that on King Kai's planet he trained at ten times Earth's gravity, so just now when he rose it to three times he didn't even feel it.

"Yeah, I should probably be down in the basement while you do that," Keiko straightened out her back, a loud popping noise filling the area, but overall she felt fine, just a little bit uneasy, "Did that even have any effect on you?" she looked to Goku, who seemed perfectly fine.

"No, not really."

"Maybe you could fight Frieza," Keiko said, but even Goku knew that just because he could withstand three time gravity, or even ten times gravity didn't mean anything. It didn't mean anything against Vegeta, and if Frieza was stronger than Vegeta then he would need to train much, much harder.

"We will see," Goku shrugged, "Well I'm going to train, so it might be best if you go down into the basement."

"Okay, don't work too hard," Keiko pushed him in the shoulder, knowing that Goku needed to train but not wanting to be left alone too much, "Oh and Goku," Keiko stopped walking away, turning over her shoulder to look at the Saiyan who was fiddling with the gravity control again, "Do you think we could spar later? I'm not planning on going up against Vegeta or anything, but I would like it if you could train me a little bit."

"Sure, but I'm a hard trainer," he joked.

"It can't be worse than making me run around Papaya Island," she grinned, referencing one of their earliest memories, and with that she went down the stairs into the basement to give Goku time to train by himself.

* * *

><p>"<em>Goku and his companion have left to Namek."<em>

"_I know."_

"_Well, I'm sorry to say but we weren't able to get the girl's DNA before she left."_

"_May I ask why?"_

"_We've just been busy working on Frieza's army, even using the simple technology it is still a very time consuming process Doctor. And I don't want to offend you, but I don't see why we need this girl's DNA, I ran some diagnostics on the information we do have about her, and she isn't very strong."_

"_You think I don't know that?"_

"_No Doctor, I'm not saying you didn't know that."_

_"We needed her DNA, before she left the planet."_

"_Can't we just get it when she returns? I mean we already have a good compiling of DNA for your latest endeavor, it wouldn't be an issue to just collect her DNA later."_

"_We aren't using her for that project, like you said, she isn't strong enough."_

"_Then why do we need her Doctor?"_

"_Because she may not be physically strong, but she has something none of the others have. A decent amount of strength for a human, as well as a strong emotional tie to Goku. We've been following him for years, and she has always been around. He cares for her, and she cares for him."_

"_I don't see what any of that has to do with anything?"_

"_That is because you aren't seeing the whole plan. For being my right hand on this project Rita, you aren't very bright."_

"_I'm sorry Doctor, but can you please explain it to me still?"_

"_I have been working on this for too many years to let anything fall through the cracks. You may think that Goku can be defeated from our work here, but there is always a chance he will not, and I am not willing to put up with chances. That girl, she is what we need to make sure we will not lose. With her DNA we can emotionally beat him, making it easier for him to be physically defeated. She is simply a back of up plan, a plan that we need, but now she is off the planet and there is no way to get her DNA!"_

"_I'm…I'm sorry Doctor…I'm sure there is a way we can-"_

"_No Rita, there isn't. You're assistance is no longer needed! Ugh, I hate getting my hands dirty…and then there is always disposing of the body, such dirty work for a doctor to have to do. Oh well, she has let me down too many times, and I am not about to let an ignorant woman ruin my plans, I've worked much too hard for this! But now I will have to rely on someone else for her DNA, if I ever hope of getting this side project done in time I need her DNA as soon as possible. Frieza does owe me for building his army at such a low cost to him, he can do me this one favor, I'm sure of it."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I hope I left you guys with a few questions at the end of this chapter :) Things are picking up for sure, so it's about to get good! Also I hope you guys liked all the time Goku and Keiko spent together. So thanks again to everyone who reviewed and read (or just read) the last chapter, and please make sure to leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter (and after that go check out Ardikani4's Goku/OC story 'No Matter What') Thanks again!


	19. What Could Have Been

**CHAPTER 19: What Could Have Been**

* * *

><p><em>Okay, fine, I was wrong. This is worse than running around Papaya Island.<em> Keiko's breath was coming in short bursts, sweat dripping from her forehead as she propelled herself backwards. The only way she could stay away from Goku was by flying, but it took way too much energy. Her feet hit the ground as she leaned her body to the left, a punch whizzing by her face. "Keiko, you need to block it, not just dodge it," Goku instructed, looking just as exhausted as Keiko, but that was because he had spent hours training underneath twenty times gravity. Now the gravity was set back to zero, but the way Keiko's lungs were burning made it seem like the gravity was much more than that.

"If I don't block it, you'll hit me," Keiko jumped up, dodging a kick from Goku, but as soon as she landed Goku fired another punch, this time towards her gut. She did a swift cartwheel, getting only a foot away from Goku, but it was enough to keep from being hit.

"Keiko, I promise, I won't hit you. But you need to learn to block," they had been at this for over an hour, and no matter how hard Goku tried he couldn't get Keiko to actually block a hit. She was too fearful of getting hurt, and since she was so good at dodging, she just relied on that.

"Fine, I'll try," she huffed, and in an instant a small ball of energy was released from Goku's hand, "Ah," Keiko screamed as she flinched and dodged the energy instead of blocking it, allowing it to hit one of the walls and leave a burn mark.

"Keiko!"

"If I can't fire energy blasts, then neither can you," Keiko scolded, turning her head over her shoulder to see the damage to the wall, "Goku! It burned the wall, that thing would have- Ah!" All she felt was a rush of air hit her body, and before she knew it she was on her back, looking up at a fist.

"You would rather get hit than block it wouldn't you?" Goku asked, pulling his fist away from Keiko. Keiko didn't respond with words, instead she realized that Goku had let his guard down. She sat up quickly, reaching out and grabbing Goku's wrists, and wasting no time she planted her feet into his torso and flipped over her head, bringing Goku with her. Goku ended up with his back lying on the tile, Keiko's knees still in his torso and her hands clutching onto his wrists, a huge grin on her face as she flipped her bangs out of her face.

"I may not be able to block, but I can get you on your back pretty easily," she laughed, but that one taunt is all it took for Goku to raise his arms from the ground, Keiko's hands still holding on as Goku planted his feet on the ground, and if as nothing was wrong stood up.

"No fair," Keiko whined as she was hanging above the ground, still holding onto Goku's wrists, his arm extended over his head, "You're gonna try to get me to block again aren't you?" she asked as she looked into Goku's eyes.

"Yup," he laughed and he raised his knee to hit Keiko in the stomach. Keiko let go of Goku's wrist and focused her Ki in order to fly up and get away from the knee, but she was too tired to stay in the air and therefore had no choice but to come back down to the ground, "Just raise your arms and block it," Goku said as he kept trying to punch Keiko, but instead of her trying to stop him she just shuffled backwards, bobbing and moving to dodge all of his attacks.

"I can't," Keiko was too timid, afraid that Goku might not be able to stop his quick punches and accidently land a hit onto her. She knew that he would never ever hurt her on purpose, but it was hard to believe that Goku could control his enormous amount of strength, especially when you were on the other end of his oncoming punches.

"I promise, if I hit you, you can launch me out of the ship."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Keiko huffed as she threw a punch, trying to deter Goku's attack, but it did nothing. Goku blocked her punch, leaving her side open to a hit, and with his free hand he took aim at her rib, "You did it!" he shouted as Keiko raised her eyebrows and looked down towards her ribs, wondering why she wasn't in pain, but it was because her free arm had wrapped around her, blocking Goku's punch. Her arm was in slight pain, but it was nothing compared to what it would have felt like if Goku got a hit in on her ribs.

"I did it," she grinned as her and Goku took a step away from each other, "Thanks Goku," she said, happy that she had finally managed to block a hit instead of just dodging. She knew that this didn't mean she would be able to block every hit that was thrown her way, but it was a start, "Ugh…I stink," she said as she looked down at her body which was dripping with sweat.

Her arms raised to look at Goku, who had one arm lifted over his head as he took a sniff from under his arms, "Do I smell?" he questioned, raising his other arm and doing the same thing.

"Let me see," Keiko reached out and grabbed Goku's shirt, bringing him towards her as she took a light sniff of his clothes, "Not as bad as me," she released his shirt, looking up at him, their bodies still just inches away.

"I don't think you could smell bad if you tried," Goku laughed, causing Keiko to roll her eyes.

"Trust me, I smell bad."

"Nope," Goku leaned down, placing his nose at the nape of Keiko's neck, causing her whole body to tense up, "I don't think so," his voice tickled her collar bone, and as he stood back up Keiko had to try extremely hard to keep it together, "You always smell good to me though," he shrugged, "Hey? Keiko? You okay?"

"Huh?"

"You look dizzy or something, do you need some water?"

_Nope, I just need you to take a step away from me and let me gather my thoughts. _"I'm fine, just…tired," she lied, giving him a smile, "You should probably go take a bath," she changed the subject, "Now that I think of it, maybe you do smell a little bad."

"You said I didn't smell that bad though."

"Well you are really sweaty, you might want to take care of that," she joked, beginning to regain her composure.

"Sweaty huh?" A gleam came into Goku's eyes and before Keiko could even object his arms were wrapped tightly around Keiko's waist, pinning her arms to her side as he lifted her up, causing her face to be even with his.

"Ugh Goku you're gross," Keiko puckered up her face as she could feel the sweat from Goku's body. He may not have smelled that bad, but he was drenched in sweat.

"C'mon Keiko, it's not that bad is it?" he laughed as he saw the uncomfortable look on Keiko's face.

Keiko opened her blue eyes, which she had shut tightly as soon as Goku grabbed her. She was astonished to see how close her face was to his, and all that composure she had just built up was suddenly fleeting, but yet that didn't stop her from leaning forward and resting her forehead on Goku's, and as soon as she did she felt Goku's grip loosen, "Trust me," she whispered, "It's bad." Noticing the looser grip Keiko managed to slide down Goku's body until her feet hit the ground, and then she moved away from him, out of his grip, "I'm gonna take a shower," she said as she walked down the stairs into the basement, taking deep breaths the whole way down in order to help her heartbeat calm down.

_She did it again! That look_, Goku thought as he let his body fall down onto the ground. There he sat on the ground, his elbow resting on his knee as he held his head in his hand. _It happened when I picked her up, but I've done that tons of times before and she's never looked at me like that…at least I think. Hmm…let's see. _Goku hopped up and bounded down the stairs, finding Keiko standing over the bag that she had placed on the bed. She didn't seem to notice him down there, so without saying a word Goku went up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up into the air.

"What! Goku!" Keiko yelled, having been scared out of her wits by being suddenly picked up off the ground, "What are you doing!" Her feet touched the ground and then she felt his hands on her shoulders, turning her around so she would be facing him. One of his hands stayed on her shoulder, while the other went underneath Keiko's chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Nope," he sighed, letting her go as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nope what?" Keiko asked, confused as to what just happened.

"Maybe like this," once again Goku wrapped Keiko up in his arms and lifted her up till their faces were even with each other. He held her there for a moment until he put her down and held her face in his free hand yet again, "Kinda…I guess."

"Goku, what are you doing?" Keiko turned her head to get away from his touch which was beginning to cause her heart to beat fast.

"I'm just trying to get you to give me that look again," he said as he re-crossed his arms, studying the woman standing in front of him.

"What _look_?"

"I don't know how to describe it, but ever since I came back to life sometimes you give me this _look_. It just happened when we were upstairs and I picked you up, so I thought maybe the reason you give me that look is because I picked you up…but you didn't give it to me now, so that must not be it."

"I'm still not understanding," Keiko said, not sure what exactly Goku was talking about.

"Here, I'll try to get you to do it again. Hmm…let's see, when else have you given me that look. Oh! I remember," Goku began moving towards Keiko, causing her to move backwards until her back hit the wall, and there Goku stood, inches away from her.

"G-Goku?" Keiko stuttered as she had her face turned down, "What are you doing?"

"The first time I noticed you look at me like that was after we had that fight outside your house remember? You told me that you weren't going to tell me who you liked, and you pushed me back until my back was up against the wall to your house, and you were talking and when you looked up at me you had that look," Goku gently put his hand underneath Keiko's jaw, having her look up at him, "No," Goku sighed, stepping away, "That's not it, maybe because you were up against the wall, let's try it like this," Goku got Keiko's shoulders, moving her away from the wall and switching where they stood. He rested his back against the wall and moved Keiko so she was standing extremely close to him, "Now let's check," he looked at her eyes yet again, but the look wasn't there. Instead she just looked slightly flustered, but it wasn't the look Goku was trying to find.

Realization had come to Keiko as soon as Goku began explaining when she first gave him that look, and she couldn't believe that he had noticed. He thought it just happened when she was close to him, but that was only part of the equation. Yes, it tended to happen when Keiko was close to Goku, but the real reason it happened was because Keiko was flirting with Goku. It was a look of mixed emotions that ranged from her love to lust and everything in-between. It only came across her face when she was thinking about how she felt about him, which she tried not to do in front of Goku very often. Yet occasionally, she would let it slip, and it happened whenever Keiko would let a guard down and begin flirting with him.

"I'll have to let you know the next time you do it, that way you can tell me what you're thinking."

"What does it look like I'm thinking when I give you that look?" Keiko asked, wondering just how far Goku's intuition went.

"Hmmm," Goku leaned back on the wall, raising his hand to his face as he was deep in thought, his eyebrows furrowing together, "I dunno. You look happy, I guess, but that's only a part of it."

"Wait does it look like this?"

Goku snapped his head up to look at Keiko, who was still just inches away from him. He expected to see that look on her face, but instead she was giving him a cheesy grin, "Keiko, I'm being serious! You have this look you give me!"

"Oh, okay, so not that…ummmm how about this?" she changed her expression, pouting her lips and opening her eyes up wide, turning from a happy grin to a sad pout.

"No Keiko," Goku crossed his arms over his chest, realizing that Keiko was just joking around with him now.

"What about this?" she furrowed her eyebrows and set her jaw.

"C'mon Keiko, I'm not crazy, I know that you have been giving me this look."

"Crazy. Hmm, I can do crazy," Keiko laughed as she crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out, "Okay, you don't seem to like that one, how about my super angry face," she said as she bared her teeth, "Grr," she said as she moved closer to Goku, getting up on her tip toes so their foreheads were touching, "Is that not scaring you?" she asked, turning her face back to normal as she looked into Goku's eyes, a smile coming to her face. She wasn't trying to make Goku feel crazy, because he was right about her having this different kind of _look_, but she didn't feel like explaining it to him, so instead she just played it off as nothing. "Huh? Goku, you okay?" she asked as she saw Goku close his eyes, "I'm sorry, I was just kidding around," she said, still keeping her forehead on his. _Maybe I should have taken him more seriously._

Everything went quiet as Keiko continued looking at Goku's face, wondering what was wrong, when suddenly the Saiyan opened his eyes and with one powerful breath let out the loudest 'grr' sound Keiko had ever heard. She couldn't help but fall down onto her back, her heart racing from the fear Goku just struck into her heart. "Haha, I think mine is scarier," Goku laughed as his hands were on his hips, his gaze turned down to his friend who was glaring up at him, "That's not the look either Keiko," he continued joking.

"Touché Goku," Keiko laughed as she let her head fall back down onto the tile, "Help me up," she raised her hand up into the air, and without a second passing Goku placed her hand in his. As if Keiko weighed nothing Goku pulled her up onto her feet, but used a little bit too much strength and ended up pulling her into his chest.

"Sorry Keiko, guess I don't know my own strength," Goku laughed as he used his free hand to rub the back of his head, "Huh?" he asked as he felt a gentle tug on his hand, "Oh whoops, sorry," Goku said as he released Keiko's hand, not realizing that he had been holding onto it so tightly.

"It's okay," Keiko smiled as she lowered her hand back down to her side.

"Goku? Keiko? Can you hear me!"

"Hey, that's Dr. Brief talking!" Goku exclaimed as he rushed towards the stairs to go back up into the main room, leaving Keiko standing there for a moment.

_Well, that was close. I guess Goku isn't as oblivious as I thought. It would be much easier if he just figured it out by himself though, instead of me having to tell him._

"Keiko! Dr. Brief wants to talk to you!"

"Coming!" _Who am I kidding? I'm just gonna have to tell him when we get back to Earth, hope he doesn't freak too much…ugh I can already tell the day I tell him is gonna be a rough one._

* * *

><p>After talking with Dr. Brief, Keiko decided to take a shower, and Goku wanted to train more. Frieza had come up in the conversation, which sparked that fire in Goku to train even more. Keiko knew that Goku must be training underneath high gravity, so after she got out of the shower she slipped on her pajamas, took a book out of her bag, and lay on the large bed. As soon as she lay down she had to give Dr. Brief credit, because this was by far the comfiest bed she had ever laid on. If making capsules didn't work out Dr. Brief could always go into the furniture business. The bed was up against a wall, with no headrest, but there were plenty of pillows in one of the cabinets. Keiko got five of them out, figuring that it was probably too many, but she ended up using three of them to prop her up against the wall. She found it hard to concentrate on her reading though, because every few seconds she would hear a loud crashing noise coming from up above her. She could only imagine the training Goku was doing up there, and finally her curiosity got the best of her.<p>

"Goku?" she called out as she began walking up the stairs, but as soon as her head was about to peek up into the room it felt like there was a wall that wouldn't allow her to go up any further. She raised her hand timidly and felt the air above her, but her hand couldn't be raised past the base of the first floor, and she figured it was because of the intense gravity, "Goku?" she called again, still hearing the crashing noise, but soon it stopped and there was Goku, standing above the stairway, looking down at Keiko, "You okay?" she felt slightly dumb for interrupting him, because she knew he must be okay, she was just wondering what in the world he was doing.

"Yeah! Sorry, was I being too loud?"

"It just sounded like you were trying to knock a wall out of the ship."

"Oh is that it?" The Saiyan grinned, "Hey, why are you just standing there? Don't you wanna come up?"

"Can't," Keiko said as she tried to raise her hand again, showing Goku how she couldn't even get her hand up into the room, "What do you have the gravity set on?"

"Thirty."

"What? Thirty times Earth's gravity and you aren't dying!"

"Haha, nope, not yet at least, but I think I'm done for the day, hold on, I'll be right back," Goku disappeared from Keiko's sight, and the pressure Keiko could feel floating above her head suddenly vanished. Keiko peeked her head up into the room, watching as Goku grabbed a towel that was lying on the floor and walked towards the stairs. She quickly descended the stairs, leaving room for Goku to come down, and when he did he was soaked in sweat, "Pee-eww! I smell it now Keiko, I need a bath," Goku laughed as he sniffed his shirt, and then proceeded to take it off.

"Uhhh Goku?" Keiko asked as she watched Goku take off his undershirt as well, throwing it onto his gi top.

"Don't worry Keiko, I know you're in the room, I've learned since we were kids," Goku assured her, referencing when they were younger and Goku found nothing wrong with being completely naked in front of Keiko.

"Yeah but still, I'm not sure if being almost naked is any better than just being naked, I mean I don't know how Chi-Chi would feel about it."

"What do you mean?"

"Goku," Keiko sighed, keeping her gaze averted, "I just get the feeling that Chi-Chi is a little protective about you, so I don't think she would enjoy you taking your clothes off in front of another girl."

"Keiko, you saw me naked before Chi-Chi ever did!"

_Thanks Goku, that's a great thought. _"I don't think that really helps anything."

"What I'm trying to say is that she wouldn't mind. She knows that me and you have been friends forever, so that's why I'm not shy around you."

"Goku, you aren't shy around anyone."

"Hmm…that's kind of true. But what I mean is that I'm comfortable around you, Chi-Chi knows that, so you shouldn't worry about it. Unless it makes you uncomfortable, does it?"

"Well…I mean…maybe…"

"Really!" Goku seemed stunned, after all this time Keiko was still uncomfortable around him? "Man Keiko I haven't seen you this shy since I first met you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Keiko snapped her head up to look at Goku, completely forgetting the fact that he was almost naked, and instead focusing on what he said.

"Hey there ya are Keiko, I knew you were in there," Goku grinned as he saw the outgoing side of Keiko that he knew was there, "You don't have to be shy around me anymore, you should know that."

"Goku, how would you feel if I just started taking all my clothes off?" Keiko said, trying to make a point about the difference between just being shy and being shy when someone of the opposite sex was taking their clothes off, but as soon as the sentence left her mouth she felt a little bit embarrassed and as she saw the look on Goku's face she could tell that he was imagining the situation.

"Huh…I dunno, come to think of it I've never seen you naked before."

"Because unlike you I wasn't the kid always taking their clothes off."

"I wasn't always taking my clothes off, but if you decided to take your clothes off I wouldn't be shy about it like you are."

"Goku I don't want to talk about me being naked," Keiko huffed, her cheeks flaring from the blush as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why? Talking about you being naked isn't like you being naked." Goku didn't see what the big deal was, or why Keiko looked so flustered, "Plus, I'm sure you look great naked."

The blush began burning after Goku said those words, and Keiko could not believe the conversation they were having. She figured Goku would find nothing wrong with it, but it was utterly embarrassing Keiko. "Goku, go take a shower," she mumbled as she looked up at him, locking their eyes together.

"Fine, fine," he raised his hands up, "But just remember, you don't have to be shy," he reiterated, right as he untied his sash to his gi pants, allowing them to drop to the floor and leaving him in just his underwear.

"Ugh!" Keiko sighed as she turned away from him, hearing him walk into the bathroom and turn the water on.

"Hey! Keiko!"

"What Goku?" Keiko yelled as she saw steam rising from the bathroom.

"If you haven't taken a shower you can always take one with me."

"Goku!" Keiko shrieked as her face burned with a deep red.

"So is that a 'no'?" he asked.

"Goku, the only way that would be a 'yes' is if we were married! Are we married? No, we aren't," Keiko yelled, unable to control the butterflies in her stomach and the anxious feeling Goku was giving her. Goku didn't reply to her, so Keiko figured he had decided to drop the conversation for a while.

Keiko let her body collapse onto the bed, not able to believe the conversation she just had with Goku. Soon she started softly laughing, because truth be told she couldn't deny how humorous it was. Goku was so innocent, and that was something Keiko loved about him. If any other guy had told her that she would look good naked, she probably wouldn't have slapped him. But when Goku said it, Keiko knew he wasn't being a pervert. He didn't even realize what he was implying, he was just being himself, and that made Keiko smile. After not even ten minutes the water was turned off, and out walked Goku in only a towel. Keiko thought about saying something, but she knew that there was no use, so instead she just kept her eyes on the ceiling as Goku got dressed in a pair of orange gi pants and a black t-shirt.

"Hey Keiko?"

"Yeah," Keiko replied keeping her eyes on the ceiling, wondering what Goku wanted to talk about now.

"What you said earlier, about being married, have you ever thought about it?"

_That's a little unexpected_, she thought as she pushed herself up onto her elbows so she could look at Goku, "Yeah, I mean one day I want to get married I guess," she shrugged, watching Goku walk towards the bed and lay down on the free side, Keiko following his example and laying down next to him.

"No not like that, I meant me and you being married."

Keiko couldn't believe her ears, and her head instantly turned to look at Goku, who seemed as calm as ever with his eyes looking up at the ceiling, "Why? Have you?"

"Eh, kind of. I mean I used to more when we were younger."

"Really?" Keiko tried to not sound so hopeful, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't believe it, because right now she was hearing that Goku once thought about them being together, and that fact alone was enough to give Keiko more hope than she had had in years.

"Yeah, you were the first girl I had as a friend, plus Krillin used to tease me about it a lot when we were younger."

"You're kidding?" Keiko asked, but she could see Krillin doing that, heck he would do it now, but he knew that Keiko would beat him so he didn't even dare.

"Nope, so what about you?" Goku turned his head to look into Keiko's clear blue eyes.

"Yeah, I've thought about it."

"Is that why you didn't go to my wedding?" This question caught Keiko off guard, and she had thought that Goku would have forgotten about that, Keiko sure had tried to.

"You were my world Goku, I was a little crushed when you got engaged," she admitted, turning her face away from Goku, not able to look at him anymore.

"I'm sorry I did that to you."

_Of course he would apologize for getting engaged. _"Don't worry about it, it was a long time ago."

"So you don't think about it anymore?" Goku could see Keiko biting her bottom lip, and he wondered why she had never told him about this before. He had felt that she had been upset by his sudden engagement, but she never admitted anything to him.

"Do you?" she turned the question around on him, not wanting to tell him that she thought about it more than she should.

"Sometimes. You're going to think this is silly, but up until I was 18 I swore I was probably going to marry you, haha, silly right?"

Keiko could feel the tears beginning to well up in her eyes, the thought of what could have been was beginning to tear her up inside, "Yeah, silly," she agreed.

"Krillin thought I would too, but I guess that's not how things worked out huh?"

"No, it's not," Keiko's voice was beginning to rise, but she forced herself to keep it under control. She wasn't about to break down, not here, not now.

"Yeah, but sometimes it's still fun to wonder what it would have been like."

"Haha, I don't think I would have been able to live in the middle of nowhere," Keiko joked, having to wipe a tear away from her eyes.

"Hey, I don't live in the middle of nowhere."

"Goku…yes you do," she laughed and finally she heard Goku sigh.

"Well, maybe I do. Ha, you probably would have been much calmer about a wedding than Chi-Chi was too; jeez she was the worst to be around while she was planning everything."

"Maybe, but weddings do crazy things to women."

"Nah, I can't see you freaking out how she did. Hey, and I bet if we had kids you wouldn't make them study like she does."

"Oh I know I wouldn't. Heck, Gohan isn't even mine and I am constantly distracting him from his homework," the mental picture of what it would have been like with Goku was tearing Keiko apart, but she couldn't deny how nice it felt to be able to talk to him about it, yet the thought of knowing that he once liked her was unbearable. She had a chance, and he once had feelings for her, but were those feelings still there?

"So, does this mean sometimes you think about it too?" Goku asked, still looking at Keiko, noticing a change in her demeanor.

Keiko turned to face Goku, her eyes glassy as the tears were threatening to overflow from her eyes, "Yeah, I guess I do. As silly as it is, I swore until I was 16 that I was going to marry you too, but things don't work out as we plan."

"I don't think that's silly at all Keiko."

"Maybe it's not," she shrugged, turning her gaze away and turning over onto her side, that way all Goku could see was her back, "I'm happy we talked about this," she admitted, tears beginning to silently fall onto the pillow.

"Me too. Night Keiko," Goku said as he leaned over and turned off the light that was screwed into the wall.

"Night Goku."

* * *

><p>Goku wasn't sure what it was, but something was tickling his nose. He moved his head around, but no matter what he did, his nose was still itching. Eventually he raised his hand to relieve the itching feeling, but as he did he found out the source. His eyes opened as he raised a piece of black hair from off of his face. "Huh?" he mumbled as he dropped the strand and looked down to see Keiko lying on his chest. Her hair was spread around her head as one of her arms was lazily thrown over his chest. It took him a moment to realize where he was, and why Keiko was draped over him. His head turned to the right so he could look out the window, expecting to see the sun, but then he remembered he was in space so instead he saw darkness with stars whizzing past. <em>She looks so peaceful; I don't want to wake her up. <em>Goku thought as he turned his attention back to the sleeping girl lying on his chest.

_So this is what it would be like if we were married and I was waking up to her every morning. _Goku let out a long sigh, wondering why this had been on his mind ever since last night. He hadn't thought about it for years, ever since he and Chi-Chi got married. Yet now the thought was plaguing his mind, and he kept imagining what it would have been like to marry Keiko like he had planned for so long. She was the first girl he could ever see himself with, and he thought back to when he didn't even know what it meant to be married. He was around thirteen years old and training with Krillin, when the topic of Keiko had come up.

"_Hey Goku, how was your visit with Keiko?" Krillin asked as him and Goku sat down outside to eat lunch. Goku had just gotten back from going to visit Keiko on Papaya Island, just like he had promised he would do._

"_It was good," Goku replied as his face was being stuffed with a sandwich. _

"_What did you guys do?"_

"_Not much, just talk I guess."_

"_Man Goku you're boring, you're never going to get a girlfriend at that rate."_

"_Huh? Why would I want a girlfriend?" Goku put the sandwich down, looking over at his friend._

"_Because Goku! One day we are going to have girlfriends, and get married!"_

"_Married? What does that mean?"_

"_Ugh Goku, I don't have time to explain this to you."_

"_C'mon just try!"_

"_I dunno, but I do know that it has to do with being with a girl you will be around all the time."_

"_All the time?"_

"_Yeah, so you better chose right, or else you'll be stuck."_

"_Could I marry Keiko?"_

_Krillin turned his head to look at Goku, his eyebrows raised, "Do you want to be around her all the time?"_

_Goku took a minute to think about it, because that was a pretty big deal to have to pick someone you would be around all the time. He thought about the day he spent with Keiko, and all the time he spent with her at the Tournament, and he figured he could spend a lot more time with her than that. "Yeah, I think so."_

"_Well there you have it Goku, and I think you made a good choice, if I do say so myself Keiko is rather pretty. Just make sure to invite me to the wedding okay?"_

"_Wedding?"_

"_You're hopeless Goku, let's just hope Keiko won't think so when you decide to marry her," Krillin rolled his eyes, picking up an apple and taking a big bite out of it._

A sinking feeling began settling into Goku's stomach, and he wasn't sure what it was from. Memories were supposed to bring him happiness, but that one just brought him a sense of guilt. He wondered if he had hurt Keiko when he changed his mind. At first he thought that of course he didn't, because she didn't know anything about it, but after he told her last night he found out something that stunned him. Keiko had thought about them being together as well. Now he knew that he may have hurt her when he married Chi-Chi, and the thought of hurting Keiko brought this unbearable feeling into his gut. He would never hurt Keiko, he cared so much about her, but now he realized that he had unintentionally hurt her, and it took him this long to figure it out. She said she was okay now though, but Goku wasn't sure if that was the truth. As much as Goku didn't want to hurt Keiko, he knew that she didn't want to hurt him either. She was one of his best friends, and everything she did was to help him, not hurt him. She was always there to talk to, to make him laugh, and probably the most important thing was that she was always there for his son. Gohan adored Keiko, and Goku could see why because he adored her just as much.

As he looked up at the ceiling he wondered if it was a good idea allowing Keiko to come with him to Namek. There was a force unlike anything they had ever experienced waiting for them on Namek, and his name was Frieza. If this Frieza was anything like King Kai said, then Goku feared for Keiko's safety. The feeling he got when he saw Keiko fighting Nappa was unlike anything he had felt before, he felt truly scared that he would lose her. He couldn't imagine Keiko having to face Frieza, or Vegeta for that matter. The purpose of this trip was to bring their friends back to life, not lose anymore, and if Goku lost Keiko he wasn't sure what he would do. He was so deep in his thoughts that the Saiyan did not realize Keiko let out a long yawn before stretching her arms up. When he finally realized that she was waking up was when her hand landed on his face. Her soft hand lay on his cheek, feeling around his face before her eyes opened and locked with Goku's.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked her eyes droopy and her voice monotone as she was still half asleep.

"Uhhh…no, I don't think so."

"Oh," she said as she pulled her hand off of his face and rolled off of him. Her body stretched out, her back popping as her hands reached high above her head, "Ugh I'm hungry, are you hungry?" she questioned as she looked over at Goku, not able to hide the smile on her face.

"Of course!" Goku grinned, feeling much better now that he could see a smile on Keiko's face.

"Let's see what we can find," she sat up, about to get out of the bed, but instead of getting off on her side, she straddled Goku for just a moment as she went over him to get out of the large bed, "I say we don't try to cook anything though!" she called, leaving Goku a little bit stunned as he lay in the bed, watching Keiko walk into the kitchen.

Last night's conversation seemed far from Keiko's mind, even though it was still spinning around in Goku's. He didn't understand how Keiko did it, how one moment she would seem nervous or confused, and then the next day she was as cheery and bright as ever. In a way Goku didn't care, because all that mattered to him was that Keiko was happy, and as he got up off the bed and walked over to Keiko's side he couldn't help but wrap his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a side hug.

"Remember when you said I meant the world to you?" he asked, catching Keiko off guard as Goku brought up something she had said last night.

"Yeah," she replied, looking up at Goku, his arm still resting on her shoulder.

"Well, I don't know what we are going up against when we get to Namek, but I want you to be careful okay?"

Keiko was still a bit groggy from just getting up, and this conversation was a bit too much for her current mental awareness, but she did figure that the reason Goku brought this up at this moment was because he had been thinking about it, and worrying about it as well. "I will be, I promise."

"Good," Goku grinned and dropped his arm from her shoulder, "Because you mean the world to me Keiko, and I don't want to lose you."

* * *

><p>"<em>Lord Frieza does not have time to be chasing down random females to get their DNA!"<em>

"_I don't want to talk to you about this, I want to talk to Frieza, he will understand!"_

"_I promise you, he won't."_

"_I don't care what you have to say, get me Frieza right now, unless he doesn't want his army finished on time."_

"_Did I just hear you threaten me Dr. Gero?"_

"_Lord Frieza! I'm sorry, I told him that you were busy and didn't have time to talk to him about these matters."_

"_You may leave us now, it seems that I have no choice but to talk to Dr. Gero about these matters."_

"_Yes Lord Frieza."_

"_So, Dr. Gero, you have a favor to ask of me?"_

"_Yes, I do, as you remember your army is built for a much lower cost than what is reasonable-"_

"_I wouldn't be talking about reasonable with someone who could blow up your planet on a whim Dr."_

"_Yes, yes Frieza I know, I apologize. But I do need your assistance. There is this woman that is heading to Namek right now with a male companion. I need to acquire her DNA."_

"_Then get it when she returns."_

"_I can't. I need it as soon as possible, and my assistant failed me in getting the DNA before she left the planet. I know you are now on Namek, so all I need is for a vile of her blood."_

"_I do not have time to be getting a vile of blood for you; I have my own problems to worry about."_

"_Are there humans that have landed on Namek?"_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_The male companion to this female I am talking about is strong, nothing compared to you I am sure, but he could cause you a hassle."_

"_I find it insulting that you think some mere Earthling could cause me a hassle."_

"_I am just trying to tell you that if things get rough, if you captured this girl I am sure he would be willing to leave you alone in order to ensure her safety. Nothing bad can come of getting her blood; in fact it might help you in getting the Earthlings to leave you alone, especially the one she is traveling with."_

"_I'm afraid that is not enough to convince me."_

"_Fine, I will cut the cost in half of your android army."_

"_My, my Dr. Gero, you must really want this girl's DNA."_

"_Yes I do, so what do you say?"_

"_I'm sure I can get a minion to do it."_

"_It needs to be done precisely though, no contamination. I will send you the supplies you will need through the dematerialization machine installed in your ship."_

"_Yes, yes, fine."_

"_Once you get the blood I need it sent back right away."_

"_It will get back to you when it gets back to you Dr. Gero! You should be very appreciative that I am even doing this for you, considering I already have my hands full here!"_

"_Thank you Lord Frieza, I am extremely appreciative, you are doing me a great service, and I promise the capturing of this girl will do nothing to deter you, if anything it may help you as well. I will also send you a picture of her with the supplies."_

"_You better hope it doesn't deter me Dr. Gero."_

"_It won't, I promise."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm a little iffy on how I feel about this chapter, but I did try to put a lot of fluff in it so tell me what you thought of the chapter. Things will be getting serious coming up, and a chapter I have been looking forward to writing forever will also be coming up. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, please leave another review and I encourage all you silent readers to leave a review as well!


	20. Revealed

**CHAPTER 20: Revealed**

* * *

><p>Days passed by seamlessly on the space ship, and soon Keiko and Goku found their own rhythm of life. They got up when they wanted, training however long they wanted, ate when they wanted, and went to sleep when they wanted. Perhaps it was because Keiko and Goku were isolated, or maybe it was because they've been friends for so long, or it could have even been because Keiko was finally letting her true feelings show, but for some reason Goku and Keiko grew closer than they had ever been before. By the fifth day there were no boundaries between them. No longer did that unbearable blush threaten to glow on Keiko's face, because now she was used to being close to Goku. There seemed to be a magnetic connection growing, and when Goku wasn't training under heavy gravity, he was never farther than a foot from Keiko. They were constantly near each other, and neither of them seemed to realize the slight changes in their relationship. With Keiko's guard down it opened up a whole new realm of possibilities for discussion and interaction. For once in a long while Keiko was able to just live her life around Goku, without worrying about her feelings about him. She stopped fretting about if she should tell him, or not, and instead she began trying to show him. It was the most freeing feeling she had felt, the only thing that could top it was actually being able to tell him how she felt, because her affection could only go so far. She never allowed herself to cross an 'inappropriate' line with Goku, because he didn't know how much she loved him, and she wasn't about to get herself into a compromising situation.<p>

Yet at times she wondered if Goku would even mind if she crossed that line. Krillin's words stuck with her, and in some of the things she saw Goku do she saw hints of him having feelings for her. Yes, Goku cared for her because she was a friend, but there was a level beyond that that she didn't see him show anyone else. The quick glances that he thought were unnoticed protruded in Keiko's mind and the lingering touch from a hug or the way his hand would ever so slightly graze hers, they were all signs towards something _more_. It was a hard thing for Keiko to begin to think about, because it was beyond surreal. She had it in her mind that her love would never be reciprocated, but now she was being presented with hints that perhaps Goku did love her, and perhaps he hadn't abandoned those feelings he once held for her.

Goku had noticed a change as well, but the change he noticed was the one stirring deep inside of him. He did not know why, but he had a bad feeling swirling around in his stomach. He didn't know what it meant, but he feared that something may happen to Keiko once they landed on Namek. A part of him said that he was just worrying because of Frieza and Vegeta, and because of when he saw Keiko take on Nappa. Yet there was an undeniable feeling that would not exit his mind, and that would control his thoughts and strike an unknown fear into his heart. Dreams began haunting him; causing him to wake up with sweat running down his face and his heartbeat sending a pounding chill throughout his body. His body would lurch up in the bed, a gasp or a yell ricocheting around the room, and his first thought was to check that Keiko was okay. There she would be, lying next to him in a deep sleep, only slightly twitching or moving around as if to acknowledge that there had been a disturbance, but her mind kept her in an unconscious state. Goku would have to physically reach out and touch her shoulder, just to make sure that she was truly okay. The dreams were vivid, and they ranged from realistic situations to things that the conscious mind knew would never happen, yet they all had one thing in common- Keiko's death. At times her demise would be at the hands of Vegeta, other times it would be by a black force which signified Frieza, but the worst of the dreams came when her death came at the hands of Goku. She would be falling and Goku couldn't catch her, or a blast would be coming towards her and he couldn't block it, and these dreams made Goku question his ability to protect those he cared about. The Saiyan had once been yearning to step foot onto planet Namek, but now with only one day before their arrival, he was not as excited as he once was. The thought of possibly facing Frieza was complicated by his need to protect Keiko, and he knew that if he was to face Frieza he would make sure his female friend was nowhere near him. He had made sure to tell her this, and without really thinking about it she had dumbly agreed, but Goku knew her much too well. She would fight to stay by her friends' sides because she was never good at saying goodbye.

Early in the morning on the sixth day of their trip, Goku woke up yet again to his heart pounding wildly inside of his chest. Beads of sweat ran down the side of his face as his grip on the sheets had his knuckles turning white. The breath that had been hitched in his throat slowly let itself out as his hands shakily loosened his hold on the sheets. His eyes danced around the room before timidly looking to his right to see that Keiko was lying there, not a scratch on her. Relief settled onto his shoulders, pushing all of the tension away as he laid his hand onto her shoulder. She was facing him as she lay on her side with both of her hands resting underneath her head. The relief Goku felt did nothing to stifle his worry and even Keiko's peaceful demeanor did not keep him from gently shaking her shoulder, rousing her into consciousness.

"What?" the word was slurred through Keiko's parted lips as she rolled over onto her back, trying to get away from the grip that was shaking her.

"Keiko, are you awake?"

His voice was merely a whisper, yet he sounded much more awake than the groggy female stretching her arms out beside him. Those blue orbs were slow to look at him, and he could see the clouds of sleep fogging her vision. Her mouth tried to form words, but instead of anything comprehensible a loud yawn echoed through the dark room. "Mmm Goku?" she mumbled, forcing her eyes to remain open despite the urge to fall back asleep.

"Can I ask you to promise me something?"

"Right now? What time is it?"

"I need you to promise not to fight."

"Not to fight who?" Goku's silhouette was going in and out of focus as Keiko remained puzzled as to what she was being asked to promise.

"Any of the people we may encounter on Namek."

"Namek?"

"Can you promise me Keiko? Can you promise me that no matter what you won't get involved in any battles?" Goku knew that Keiko was in no condition to be making promises right now, but his ears craved to hear the affirmation that she would not put herself in harm's way.

"No battles," she repeated his words dully, as her eyes threatened to close yet again.

"Promise?"

"I promise," Keiko yawned as placed her hands back underneath her head, "No battles."

"Because I can't lose you Keiko, I just can't." Goku knew that his words went unnoticed by the sleeping female next to him, but they did not go unnoticed to one certain Kai, who had been listening in on the conversation.

"Goku, what are you doing?"

"Shhh King Kai, you'll wake her up," Goku admonished the Kai as he placed his finger up to his lips to signal the need for silence.

"She can't hear me Goku; I'm just in your head!"

"Oh….what are you doing up this late?" the Saiyan whispered, sitting up straight in the bed as he listened to the soft breathing of his friend right next to him.

"The better question is what are you doing up this late? Another dream perhaps?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I wasn't born yesterday Goku," the Kai rolled his eyes as he stood on his small planet, his antennas twitching as he kept the connection between him and Goku's mind.

"What do you think King Kai? Do you think something is going to happen to her?"

"I'm not sure Goku, but you can't be making her promise to stay out of stuff when she is half asleep. It's just not fair!"

"King Kai," Goku sighed, "I just want to make sure she knows not to get involved, that's all. She isn't strong enough to fight the guys on Namek."

"She knows that, but you asking her to not get involved is like me asking you to not take on Frieza."

"But I won't fight Frieza unless I have to, I told you that."

"First off, you aren't to fight Frieza **at all**, do you hear me?"

"Yes King Kai," the Saiyan mumbled signifying that yes he heard the Kai, but he still wasn't making any promises.

"Secondly, Keiko won't get involved unless she feels she has to. If you are put in danger she won't hesitate to try to help."

"But she could get killed!" Goku's voice rose slightly, but he brought it down at once, trying to not wake up Keiko again.

"She knows that Goku, she isn't dumb!"

"Then why would she put herself in harm's way for me when she knows she could die?"

The silence that followed Goku's question was awkward to say the least, and when the first sound to break the silence was a snort from King Kai the situation became even more awkward, "You're kidding me right?"

"King Kai! Why are you laughing! I'm being serious!"

"No you aren't," the Kai held his stomach as he chortled with amusement, but when Goku didn't reply the laughing stopped, "Wait…you really don't know _why_ Keiko would risk her life for you?"

Goku shook his head no, but realized that the Kai could not see that, so instead he gave a curt 'no' as his response. He was expecting the Kai to answer him, but instead there was a long silence, "Why would she risk her life for me?" Goku questioned, eager to know what King Kai found so humorous.

"Hmm…Goku, if I tell you this you have to **promise** me you won't tell a soul okay?"

"I promise, not a soul."

"Especially Keiko! She cannot find out what I'm about to tell you!"

"Okay, I won't tell Keiko, but what is it that I have to be so secretive about it?"

"The reason Keiko would risk her life for you is because she likes you," King Kai waited for the possible sudden gasp, or the yell of amazement, or even the barrage of questions, but instead he got silence and he knew exactly what that meant, "Do I have to spell it out for you!"

"I don't get it. Of course she likes me, we've been friends for years, I don't get why I can't tell her something she probably already knows."

The Kai couldn't help but roll his eyes, wishing that Goku would just infer the meaning instead of him having to explicitly tell him, "Goku, listen to me, and listen to me carefully. What I meant to say is that Keiko likes you as more than a friend," still more silence, "In a different way than she likes any other of her friends," not a word, "you are very special to her," nothing, "for goodness sakes she loves you okay!"

"WHAT!"

There it was. A mix between a scream and a question, both which almost startled Keiko into awareness, but instead the female just rolled over onto her other side, completely unaware of the conversation that was going on right next to her.

"But HOW! Since when!" The Saiyan nearly fell of the bed as his eyes went wide, waiting for King Kai to explain this all to him.

"You're telling me you really had no idea! Think about it, it's been rather obvious recently!"

Goku took a moment to first take a deep breath, and then think about any signs of Keiko being in love with him. "That explains why she has been acting so weird recently! But are you sure King Kai! I mean, are you sure she is in love with _me_?"

"She has been for over five years now."

"FIVE YEARS!" Goku screamed yet again, his hands slamming down on the bed, causing Keiko's body to slightly loft into the air before falling back down onto the plush bed. She let out a low groan of agitation, as if unconsciously telling Goku to shut up and let her rest in peace, "King Kai, are you being serious?"

"Of course I am! Why would I lie about something like this! If you just took a minute to think about it you would see it as clear as day."

Goku took the Kai's advice, and tried to allow his mind to focus for more than a few seconds, and suddenly things began falling into place. The looks, the way she would blush after their eyes locked, and the way she had been acting around him, but the most shocking thing was the feeling that this knowledge gave Goku. Underneath the initial shock, Goku couldn't deny that he truly wasn't that surprised, and in fact he was almost happy about it. The conversation him and Keiko had had the first night on the space ship came to his mind, and he remembered admitting to her that he once had wanted to marry her. Yet he didn't, and a part of it was because Keiko never said anything. Chi-Chi was blunt, abrasive, and told Goku she wanted to marry him, and with all the cards laid out on the table for him to see, Goku said yes. Yes, he had feelings for Chi-Chi, and he was happy with her, but if she hadn't of asked Goku if he would marry her when they were kids- he wasn't sure if he would have made the same life choices that he did. Keiko never said anything to him, she never objected his marriage, and as Goku thought about it he realized that if Keiko had asked him to not marry Chi-Chi he might have agreed.

"What you're thinking isn't bad."

"But King Kai…I'm married," Goku was feeling guilt set in, because he shouldn't be happy about finding out that Keiko loves him, in fact it should almost scare him because he shouldn't reciprocate any of those feelings.

"Keiko is a beautiful girl Goku, she is smart and funny, and her only downsides are that she is much too stubborn and shy for her own good. Once having feelings for her isn't a crime Goku, and still having some feelings for her isn't a crime either."

"I just…feel bad," Goku stared down at the woman sleeping next to him, and in this moment he felt that he knew her better than he ever thought possible. She was one of his best friends and she had always been there for him, through thick and thin, and never once did she allow something to get in the way of their friendship. She would have had every right to stop being his friend once he got married, but she didn't, because she was too good of a person to do that.

"What do you mean?"

"I hurt her, I let her down. I try to make sure she is happy, yet I'm the one who makes her sad, and I can't even do anything to fix it now….unless."

"Goku, you promised me you wouldn't tell her!"

"But King Kai it can't be good for her to keep it bottled up inside, and if she knew that I knew then I could tell her how I feel."

"How do you feel?"

Goku stayed silent, his eyes still staring down at Keiko as an unfamiliar feeling settled into his gut. He had faced the evilest of evils, died and come back, but yet this right here was unfamiliar territory, and he wasn't sure how he should tread. "I'm not sure King Kai, but I do know that whatever I feel is something I should probably keep to myself, but I can't."

"If you tell her she may never speak to you again! You need to give her time to tell you herself."

"But she hasn't told me for five years! Why would she tell me now?" Goku looked away from Keiko and up towards the ceiling, not being able to follow King Kai's logic. Keiko could internalize something forever, without ever telling a soul, and as far as Goku knew that is what she was planning on doing with her feelings about him. Keiko tried to make everyone happy, so she wasn't about to compromise their friendship or Goku's marriage and family.

"Trust me, she will tell you, you may need to pressure her a bit though- but that doesn't mean flat our telling her what I told you! You promised Goku, so you better keep that promise and trust me she will tell you eventually."

"Fine King Kai, I did promise, so I won't tell her what you told me, but I'm not so sure that she will tell me on her own."

"She will Goku, I mean how long could she _possibly_ keep it bottled inside?" The silence that followed the Kai's question was all the answer both of them needed, "Okay, fine, maybe she could keep it bottled up forever, but she won't. So don't tell her."

"I won't."

"And no fighting Frieza either!"

"I will try my best."

"Ugh," the Kai sighed, "I'll take it for now. And try not to have any more bad dreams okay? I'm not sure what will happen when you get to Namek, but if you can keep Keiko away from seeing you fight then you will have a better chance of keeping her safe."

"Okay King Kai, thanks for the advice, and for telling me the stuff about Keiko."

"You're welcome Goku."

The Kai disconnected from Goku's mind, leaving the Saiyan with an eerie silence in its place. His body fell back down onto the bed as his hands went behind his head, his eyes staying focused on the ceiling above him. He could feel Keiko's energy from besides him and hear her steady breathing. He couldn't believe that she loved him, but the strangest part was that he couldn't stop thinking about how he once loved her back, and how now when those feelings should be long gone they were still lingering deep inside of him.

* * *

><p>Keiko was used to waking up before Goku, so when her eyes fluttered open and Goku was nowhere in sight she wasn't sure what to make of it. Then she remembered that they would be landing on Namek today, and when she didn't see Goku in the room she figured he must be training again. Her first real clue was when she noticed that the ceiling was lower, which only happened when Goku was training under 100 times Earth's gravity. Keiko wished she could go upstairs to see the countdown clock that said how long they had left until landing on Namek, but considering she didn't want to be turned into a pancake she decided it was best if she just stayed downstairs.<p>

The floor was cold on her bare feet, but as she walked to the wall to flick the lights on she adjusted to the temperature, and decided that she would get some training in as well. She had no idea what they would be facing when they got to Namek, but Goku seemed a bit nervous about it and Keiko wanted to be prepared as possible. As she kicked the punching bag she went through situations in which her help may be needed. _I can't take on Vegeta. Or whoever this Frieza guy is. But I could always be a good distraction; as long as I can dodge or block their attacks I should be somewhat useful. _Sweat began forming on her brow as she furiously punched the swaying bag.

"Take it easy there tiger." With one more harsh punch Keiko turned around to see Goku standing near the stairs, already dripping from sweat and taking his first break for the morning.

"I couldn't sense you," Keiko frowned as she was referencing the latest thing Goku had been trying to teach her. For the past three days he had been trying to help her figure out how to sense people's energies, but it wasn't going very well. Goku could do it even when he wasn't concentrating; Keiko had to be in a complete meditative state with no interruptions to even sense a flare of Goku's high energy.

"It takes practice," he threw the towel he was holding into one of the laundry baskets before moving into the kitchen.

"I just wanted to get it figured out before we reached Namek, that's all," Keiko left the punching bag to go into the kitchen and stand next to Goku, who was spreading peanut butter over three pieces of bread, intent on making three peanut butter sandwiches.

"Want one?" he offered, holding up one of the sandwiches in front of Keiko's face.

"Thanks," she smiled as she took the sandwich from his hand, "This is good, you should be a chef," Keiko said as she took a bite out of the sandwich, making a joke about Goku's lack of cooking skills.

"Haha maybe, so Keiko is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Huh? Uhh, no, why?"

"Just wondering, because if you wanted to tell me something you could, maybe a secret huh?" he leaned in, nudging her arm with his elbow. _Goku!_ The Kai's voice rang out in his head, startling him into moving away from Keiko, _You're being too obvious, just leave it alone! _The Kai demanded, knowing that he shouldn't have told Goku because although Goku wouldn't tell Keiko that he knew, he wasn't the slickest at trying to coax information out of someone.

"You're being weird," Keiko rose one of her eyebrows, taking another bite out of the sandwich, wondering what was up with her friend.

"Me? Weird! Ha-ha, that's a good one Keiko!" the laugh that Goku emitted only made Keiko more suspicious as to what spurred up this conversation.

"Okay, whatever you say," she sighed as she left the kitchen, feeling that it probably was nothing to worry about anyway, "Hey Goku, were you up last night?"

"Yeah I woke up in the middle of the night, why?"

"I could have sworn I heard you talking to someone."

Goku's heart leapt into his throat as King Kai's voice began yelling inside of his mind. _Don't tell her Goku, just say it was nothing!_ "Well I was talking to you," Goku stated, which was the truth, but he knew that she was instead referring to his conversation with King Kai.

"Me? Really? Huh, I don't remember that."

"Yeah you promised you wouldn't interfere with any fights."

"I did!" Keiko couldn't remember that happening at all, and as she sat down on the bed and finished her sandwich she tried to rack through her brain for the memory but she couldn't find anything, "Well you can't count that as a real promise if I don't remember it."

"Keiko," his voice caught Keiko's full attention because it was much more serious than she was used to. He didn't tend to talk to her in that tone of voice, unless he truly meant what he was about to say, "I don't want you fighting. We already know that Vegeta is one of the strongest fighters in the universe, and apparently Frieza is stronger than him. You can't take any of them on."

"I know I can't fight them, but I could always try to help," her gaze went down to the tile floor, feeling a bit foolish for disagreeing with Goku when she knew that he was right.

"Please Keiko," her eyes snapped up to meet his, "For me, don't fight."

She wanted to disagree and to insist that she could hold her own at least for a little bit, but she simply couldn't, so with a defeated sigh she finally agreed, "Okay Goku, for you."

"Thanks," Goku took four large strides until he was standing in front of Keiko. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up from the bed and giving her a hug.

"I'm not used to you being the one giving the hugs," Keiko grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, a tingling feeling running down her spine.

"Do you want to practice sensing energy again?" Goku asked as he placed Keiko back down onto the floor, taking his hands away from her waist.

"Yeah, let's do it," she agreed and she took a seat on the floor.

Goku sat across from her, keeping his energy low, and then the silence set in. Keiko took a deep breath, allowing her eyes to close and for all thoughts to leave her mind. She focused on where Goku sat in front of her, trying to feel him without touch and see him without sight. Her whole body became relaxed, but the hardest part was getting all the stray thoughts out of her head. _Keiko you have to focus, you're already taking too long!_ She knew that if she wanted to effectively sense energy she wouldn't have five minutes to calm her mind, instead it needed to be instant. With that last thought she swept through all of the random thoughts that were floating through her head. That's when she began feeling it. It felt like her skin was being pricked ever so lightly, and it made her stomach slightly hurt. It was faint, but soon it began growing until her whole skin was tingling and her stomach was in knots. The feeling was all around her though, and she needed to pinpoint it. Goku would normally move around the room until finding a spot to stay stationary in. Then he would raise his energy level so Keiko could sense it enough to tell where he was, and then she would turn her head so when she opened her eyes she would be looking at him.

_Hmmmm that's odd._ Keiko thought, allowing her mind to begin reeling now that she had sensed the energy in the room. _It feels really close to me, but that can't be right._ The proximity of the energy couldn't be correct because whenever she thought he was close he wasn't, it was just she hadn't allowed her senses to go through the room and instead the only thing she could sense was the glimmer of energy that was around her. Keiko felt her face tense up as she tried to find Goku in the large circular room, but every time she thought she had scoured the room she kept coming up with the same conclusion- that he was right in front of her. She hesitated on opening her eyes, because she didn't want to be wrong. She wanted to prove that she was getting better at this, not worse, so she focused her mind even more. She spread her reach out farther than she ever had before, making sure that she blanketed the whole room. Her whole skin was tingling as she concentrated more than she ever had while doing this, and then she felt a very small pinch in her stomach. It was coming from behind her, and she couldn't help the smirk from coming onto her face. _He thought he tricked me! I wonder how he did that anyway, but I found him now. I bet he will be so surprised. _Keiko thought about turning her head to look in the direction she felt the pinch, but she decided she wanted to be more coy about it, because she was extremely proud that she had managed to outdo Goku and find him in the room.

"Well that was tricky," she stated with her eyes still closed, "But I found-" she leaned forward, ready to snap her head around to look at Goku, but as her eyes opened the words were forced back down her throat as she let out a slight gasp. She had been wrong. Goku was not behind her, instead he was sitting on his knees right in front of her, leaning forward, and what happened next was unexpected to the both of them. Their noses were touching as her eyes opened, and their lips were only centimeters away. Keiko's breath was hitched in her throat and years of built up tension accumulated in one electric shock as she closed the gap between them, their lips touching softly in a kiss as light as air, but as soon as she felt the volt of energy run through her body she immediately threw herself away from him and only two soft, mumbled words could come out of her mouth- "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So this chapter had a lot in it, and I really hope you liked it! I'm trying to speed stuff up a bit, and this chapter was a big leap in the right direction for some more romance/drama/craziness to happen! Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter, reviewed, and I even had some people add the story to their story alerts, so thanks! Please make sure to leave a review on this chapter letting me know what you thought.


	21. Short Lived Bliss

**CHAPTER 21: Short Lived Bliss**

* * *

><p>Keiko wasn't sure, but this may be what a heart attack feels like. She could have sworn that her heart was beating irregularly and loud enough that people back on Earth could probably hear it. For once her face wasn't the color of a cherry, but instead all the color was drained from her face. She was in pure shock at to what just happened and breathing became something she had to consciously think about. Words were bubbling up inside of her, daring to come out in rambling bursts, but instead Keiko just stayed silent, her back up against the wall as she looked down at Goku who was still sitting on his knees. It felt like she had been standing there for hours, but in fact it hadn't even been a minute.<p>

"Are you okay Keiko?"

The breath she had been exhaling got hitched in her throat as she changed her expression from shocked to confused. What did he mean 'are you okay'? Of course she wasn't! She had just accidentally kissed a married man. The thought made Keiko tightly close her eyes, letting out the breath she had been holding in before she could re-open them. The worst part about it was that she wasn't sure how 'accidental' the whole thing was. _Maybe he didn't feel it_, she thought, the soft feeling coming back to her lips as she relived the moment in her head.

"I'm uhhh eh." Keiko felt like slapping her hand right onto her forehead, she couldn't even form coherent words anymore. She wasn't sure what to do now though, there were only so many options, and for the sake of her sanity she figured she would just have to play it off as nothing, if only she could get her heart to stop trying to beat out of her chest. With one deep breath and a loud gulp, Keiko formed the words in her head and forced her mouth to spit them out, "What were you doing so close to me?"

"I was looking at you."

_He acts like nothing just happened? _The answer came faster than Keiko had expected, not allowing her much time to think of a quick response. "An inch away from my face?" Although Keiko knew it was rather impossible, she wanted Goku to feel at least some embarrassment over what just happened, but instead the Saiyan just sat there, scratching his head, with a naïve look on his face.

"Yeah," Goku shrugged, "Are you okay though? You look really pale?" The Saiyan stood up and took two powerful steps to close some of the gap between him and one of his closest friends.

"But I felt your energy coming from behind me," Keiko stuttered, looking down at the tile. _I was sure he was behind me. _"So how did you do that? How did you make it seem like you were behind me when you were right in front of my face?"

"Huh? I didn't try to trick you Keiko; I thought you knew I was right in front of you."

The embarrassment began to subside as a worry set in. What had Keiko felt then? She was slow to turn around and as she did she looked outside the window, and there it was- Planet Namek. _No way_, her eyes went wide as she realized that she had sensed the power coming from that direction, but she couldn't have possibly felt a power level on Namek, it was much too far away for her less than perfect abilities. "Then what was that power I felt?"

Goku moved so he was standing directly besides Keiko, his eyes gazing down on the planet they were steadily approaching. His jaw set as he began feeling an enormous power level coming from the planet, "It's Frieza," he spat, causing Keiko to look up at him with wide eyes.

"It can't be. We still have at least five more hours until we land, how could we feel him from all the way up here?"

"It's nothing like I've ever felt before, King Kai was right," along with a slight excitement about being able to finally see this enormous force, the worry Goku had been feeling over the past few days began boiling up inside of him yet again. A power level like that was unbelievable, and he could only hope that his training had been enough.

"Where are you going?" Keiko turned away from the window, watching as Goku began heading towards the stairs.

"He's stronger than I thought, I need to get in as much training as I can before we land," he seemed cheery, but there was inkling in his voice of the serious power they would be facing.

"Goku?"

The Saiyan stopped climbing up the stairs to notice that Keiko was biting her bottom lip which signaled to him that she must be nervous. "About what happened earlier…" her words were soft, but Goku could still hear them clearly, yet it took him a moment to think about what she was talking about. His mind had been focusing on Frieza's power that he nearly forgot about the incident that had occurred minutes before. His lips began tingling as that unfamiliar feeling her lips had given him began resurfacing.

"I'm uhhh sorry, it was an accident," she held his gaze, despite the intense need to look elsewhere. She liked to believe that it was merely an accident, but she couldn't deny that a part of her had wanted it to happen. It was a feeling unlike anything she had ever felt, and she craved more, but that one kiss was more than she should have experienced in the first place.

"You mean that kiss?" Keiko figured Goku would want to be blunt about it, so she simply nodded her head 'yes'. "Don't worry about it," he could see the worry she was feeling, but he wasn't sure why she was so nervous about talking about it. Goku didn't mind, and if Keiko was telling the truth that it really was just an accident, then what was the problem? It lasted only a second, but Goku had to admit that it felt like much longer. It was a moment in time that he was having a hard time forgetting, but he didn't want Keiko to feel bad about it.

"I won't," Keiko wittily replied making sure to accompany her response with a toothy grin, one which Goku returned before nodding at her and leaving the room. Keiko wasted no time in moving swiftly towards the bathroom, feeling she was done with training on the space ship, so she might as well begin getting ready for their landing.

The water took an unusually long time to warm up, probably because the water was coming from reserves in the ships wall. While Keiko waited for the water to warm up she sat down on the white countertop, her legs underneath her so she could get merely inches away from the mirror. After making sure she had her balance established she reached her hand up and gently ran her fingers over her lips. They felt the same, and as she stared at her face in the mirror she found that she seemed to look the same as well. For some reason she thought maybe something would have _changed_ after that kiss, that perhaps there would be this new glint in her eye, or her lips would somehow be marked by that electric shock. Yet everything was the same, showing that no one would ever know of what occurred. It was her memory, her moment that as she thought about it, a closed lipped grin spread onto her face. Nothing may have changed on the outside, but she felt the change on the inside. There was this secret joy that she felt inside of her as she thought about the feeling his lips gave hers. She couldn't help but raise her hands to her face, stifling the giddy laugh that she wanted to let out. She slid her hands down on her face so they were covering everything but her eyes and as she looked in the mirror she let out a lighthearted sigh before getting off of the counter and stripping off her clothes.

That cheerful demeanor did not leave her as she took her shower, or as she got dressed in a pair of skinny black pants, a forest green shirt, and black boots. Her hair dripped onto the floor, but she didn't mind, nor did she mind the wet circle her head was leaving on the pillow as she sprawled out onto the bed. The ceiling was lower than normal, a cue that Goku was training yet again. Keiko knew that she should be focusing on what they would be facing on Namek, but she couldn't. Even after feeling just a glimmer of Frieza's tremendous power, she couldn't feel the fear inside of her, only the feeling that Goku's lips on hers had given her.

She felt like a criminal, a bandit that had taken something but instead of feeling remorse felt a high from it because she got away with it. She had been nervous right after the kiss, because she was afraid of Goku's reaction. She was afraid of the fallout that could come from a simple kiss, but Goku didn't seem to mind, and that was when Keiko could allow herself to feel the thrill that the kiss had given her. Accidental or not, Keiko didn't care, because she got away with it. Yet Keiko knew the predicament she was getting herself into. Loving Goku from afar was one thing, kissing him was a whole different ballgame. Now she knew what it felt like, and it was addicting. She had been sleeping next to him for the past five days, and now she wasn't sure what she would do when she was sleeping in a bed alone. And now even the most intense kiss would be compared to this split second encounter.

Keiko had kissed a boy before; it was when she was fifteen years old. The boy's name was Ian, and he had dark brown hair with neutral hazel eyes. He had asked her out on a couple dates, and as he dropped her off at her house after one of their dates he leaned in a planted a soft kiss onto her delicate lips. That moment had left Keiko light headed, because she had always been told that nothing can compare to your first kiss. Yet this kiss right here definitely compared, and in fact trumped that soft kiss she had experienced years before. She and Ian stayed together for close to nine months, the longest relationship Keiko had, but it ended mutually after they decided that perhaps they were better off as friends. Little did Keiko know then the journey her adult life would take, some of it not easy at all, but as she laid on the bed, unaware of the dangers facing her on Namek, she knew she wouldn't have changed a single moment.

* * *

><p>The green planet that orbited around three suns stuck out in the dark space that surrounded it. Goku had actually been in the shower when the computerized voice spoke over the intercom. It instructed that they would be landing in thirty minutes and to please be seated and buckled within the next fifteen minutes. All of the bags were secured in the cabinets, anything that wasn't secured to the floor or a wall was put away in preparation for the landing- there was only one problem.<p>

"Uhhh maybe we shouldn't have broken the buckles," Keiko held up the straps that had been snapped by Goku when they first made it into orbit. At the time it seemed like the only reasonable way to get her out of the ridiculously complicated seat, unfortunately they didn't think about the fact that she would need to re-strap herself in for landing. "Hmmm, well maybe I don't have to be strapped in."

_Failure to strap in can cause extreme bodily harm. Eight minutes until beginning of descent. Please take your seats. Thank you._

The computer's voice answered their question, leaving both of them just staring at the broken buckles. "Haha well…I guess we could always share," Goku rubbed the back of his neck, dropping one of the broken straps back down onto the seat.

"Share?" Keiko's eyebrows rose as she looked at seat with the good set of buckles and despite her best efforts she couldn't see how two people could possibly fit in that chair.

"Let's see here," after moving the buckles out of the way Goku sat down comfortably, but there was not enough room next to him for another human being to fit.

_Failure to strap in can cause extreme bodily harm. Five minutes until beginning of descent. Please take your seats. Thank you. Five minutes starting now._

"Come here," Goku waved for her to move towards him, which Keiko did, but she wasn't expecting for him to wrap one of his arms around her waist, lift her up like a rag doll, and place her on his lap, "Now if you sit like hmmm yeah like that," he swiveled her around so she was sitting horizontal on Goku's lap, her legs having to hang over the arm rest, "Okay, now how do I buckle these things."

Goku's eyebrows were furrowed as he tried to match the buckled together, and Keiko couldn't deny that he looked rather cute with that look of deep concentration. "Oh," her body jerked from surprise as she found her body pulled close to Goku's, her shoulder digging into his chest, "Do you know what you're doing?" she heard one of the buckles snap and could feel it pressing into her shoulder.

"I think so," although Keiko trusted Goku his response didn't give her much hope of escaping extreme bodily harm during the landing.

_Landing in two minutes, please make sure you are seated and buckled._

"So this one must go…here," another buckle snapped near Keiko's knee, "And this last one will go right here," this last buckle was behind Keiko's back, and all of the buckles combined made for an uncomfortable tight feeling around her body.

_Sixty seconds to landing, fifty-nine, fifty-eight, fifty-seven._

"Keiko?" his voice was soft considering they were so close to each other, but despite the soft nature of his speech it captured Keiko's full attention, "I just need you to promise me one more time that you will be safe."

"I already said I wouldn't fight."

"I know, but you need to promise me."

"I promise, I'll be fine," although Keiko really wanted to believe this, she found it a hard thing to promise. As far as she knew she could trip and fall and break an ankle, and it would have nothing to do with being on Namek, it would just be something that happened that she wouldn't be able to control. But she could control her involvement in the fights, and as much as she hated feeling useless, she promised that she wouldn't get involved.

"Thanks," Goku's gratitude was drowned out by a loud buzzing that filled the ship. Everything began shaking as the planet got closer and closer to the window. Keiko's eyes were closed tightly as the one arm she could still move clung onto Goku's gi. Her stomach felt like it was being thrown up and down inside of her body, making her feel unbelievable nauseous.

"Is it over?" she yelled in order to be heard over the obnoxiously loud buzzing that only added to her nausea. Keiko waited a few seconds, but there was no reply so she could only assume that Goku didn't hear her, "Is it o," the buzzing stopped and the knots in her stomach began going away, "ver?" she whispered, opening up her eyes and releasing her grip on Goku.

_Stabilizing cabin pressure, please remain seated._

Right there, outside of the large rectangular window, was the landscape of Namek, and it made Keiko's eyes go wide with amazement. They were on another planet, a thought that was hard for Keiko to wrap her head around. The ground was lined with grass, but it wasn't the forest green she was used to; instead it was a light teal color. The space was very open, only a few trees lining the ground, and the leaves of the trees were all bundled together to form tight circles of the same teal color. Where there wasn't grass there was light brown dirt, and the sky was a clear blue with three sunny orbs making their rotation around the planet.

_Pressure stabilized, now opening door. Thank you for flying with Capsule Corp, you may now move around the cabin._

"I'm sure we can have Bulma fix these because I don't know how to take these off any other way," Keiko felt the pressure release from around her as Goku snapped each of the buckles, allowing her to swing her legs off of the arm rest and get off of Goku's lap. Goku stood up behind her before walking over to one of the cabinets and pulling out the small bag of Senzu beans, "I have a feeling we will be needing these," he tied the bag to his belt before looking over his shoulder at Keiko, who was staring out the window, "You ready?"

"Let's go," she grinned, excited to step foot onto Planet Namek. She looked around the spaceship once, making sure that there was nothing she should take with her, but she couldn't think of anything she could possibly need. Her boots clinked on the tile floor as she walked to stand next to Goku, who was standing in the doorway and looking out on Namek.

Keiko was the first one out of the ship, taking a tentative step onto the ground before confidently walking a few feet away from the ship. She slowly turned her body a full three hundred and sixty degrees, making sure to take in every aspect of this new planet. It was a rather simple planet, everything she had seen from the window was the same outside, the only exception were the bodies of water that separated the land into islands, some large and others only big enough for one person to stand on. The mass of land they stood on now was a decent size, but it only took Keiko a few long strides to get to the water's edge. There was no beach, just a drop off of the land into the murky teal water. She knew she probably shouldn't just be touching things on the planet, but she couldn't resist kneeling down and placing her hand into the water. It was cool, not cold, yet not hot, just like the temperature on the planet. Standing outside without a jacket and with her hand in cool water, Keiko still felt comfortable and it wasn't a surprise to her that a planet with such simple agricultural aspects would also have a simple climate.

"Hey Goku, I-" she stopped her sentence as she turned to look at the Saiyan standing on the stairs to the spaceship. Her excitement about the planet all but left her as she saw Goku's jaw set and a look of complete seriousness on his face. Keiko felt dumb as she stood up and wiped the water off of her hand onto her pants. How could she have forgotten the seriousness of the situation they were in? She refocused her thoughts before slowly closing her eyes. _Okay, let's try to see what we are up against. _ It didn't take long for a pinch to form in her stomach, but this pinch grew so large that it felt like a knife and it forced her eyes to open as she let out a gasp.

"I feel it too. That must be Frieza," Goku had seen the shock play across Keiko's face as her hands began shaking at that enormous power level she felt, and it was only just a glimpse of it because she couldn't stay concentrated enough to feel the full effect, "But there is another strong power level, coming from over there," he turned his head to the left, not being able to see anything, but he could feel it, "And I can't sense Krillin or Gohan's power levels."

"Are they okay?"

"They are weak, we need to get there as soon as possible," he took three steps to get onto the ground and swiftly moved to stand in front of Keiko, "I don't think you can fly fast enough just yet, so I'm going to carry you."

"Okay," knots began forming in her stomach as she thought about the peril Gohan and Krillin were in. She felt Goku wrap one arm around her waist and hoist her up.

"Hold on," he instructed, and Keiko wrapped her arms around his chest, clinging onto his gi. She felt when Goku lifted his feet off of the ground with no effort at all, and then it felt like she was in a racecar. The wind burned her eyes so she had to close them, but she couldn't believe how fast Goku could fly. The strangest part was eventually they were moving so fast, it felt like they weren't moving at all, the only clue was the brutal wind that made sure Keiko couldn't open her eyes.

"Hey…who are you?"

The voice was unfamiliar, yet Keiko didn't open her eyes until she felt her feet hit the ground. _Are we really here already?_ It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light, considering she had been squeezing them shut, but when she did she wasn't sure what she was looking at. Directly in front of her was a man with rippling muscles, but an expression that looked like he was missing a few screws in his head. His black outfit was ripped to shreds, leaving not much to the imagination, and he was missing teeth and parts of his red tuff of hair. Behind him stood two other fighters, who Keiko assumed were his friends since they were all wearing the same odd armor. One was tall with a blue skin tone, and to his left was the shortest of the group with long, white hair and red skin. The only one that looked human was the muscular, beat up, Neanderthal looking one in front of her. She wasn't sure what they had stumbled in on, until she let go of Goku and turned around, and what she first saw horrified her.

"Gohan!" her yell was strained as she felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes, and she couldn't believe that earlier this day she had kissed Goku and now she was looking down at a badly beaten Gohan whose neck was obviously snapped. The small Saiyans body was plagued by muscular twitches as saliva dripped from his parted lips. It only took a moment for Keiko to tear herself away from the Saiyan who still had one arm around her waist, and she skidded on her knees to Gohan's side, "Oh Gohan," her touch was gentle as she laid her hand onto his small chest, feeling his slow heart beat out of rhythm. Keiko was so focused on the demi-Saiyan laying in front of her that she did not notice that Goku had kneeled down next to her until he saw his hand extend towards Gohan's mouth.

"It'll be okay son, here, take this," Goku had to place the Senzu bean into his son's mouth and watch as it took every muscle and all the strength the young boy had left to simply chew the bean and swallow it. It was as if a switch went off and the glaze that had been over Gohan's eyes was lifted as he turned his head to look up at the two adults hovering over him. The twitches stopped as he gained full control over his now healed body.

"Daddy, Keiko, you guys are here!" for recently having his neck broken there were no signs of pain or fear in Gohan's eyes, instead there was a glimmer of hope, and Keiko couldn't control scooping him up and holding him tight in the nape of her neck.

"Hey, the kid's fine!" Keiko separated from Gohan, but still kept a good grip on him as she looked over to see the red skinned fighter pointing towards them.

"Dang it, I thought I had him," the beat up one sounded thoroughly disappointed, "But looks like the baby needed his momma to make him feel better! Hey, if I beat the kid can I beat the girl too?" he turned to look at the two fighters standing behind him, who seemed stunned as they looked at the kid that should be dead right now, but instead looked perfectly fine, "I'll take that as a yes, haha this is gonna be great, and oh hey buddy?" his eyes looked at Goku, who was now standing with his back towards him, "Who are you? You wanna beat down too?"

Goku didn't answer him; instead he looked over at his fallen friend. Keiko followed his gaze to see Krillin lying on the ground. He looked better than how they found Gohan, but blood was still running down the side of his face. "Don't worry Keiko," he laughed as he saw the expression on her face, "I'm fine," he reassured her, knowing how hard it was for Keiko to see the ones she cared for in pain, "Goku, man am I glad to see you," he reached his hand out to take the Senzu bean being offered to him by his best friend.

"I'm glad to see you too Krillin, I take it Vegeta was helping you out?" That is when Keiko noticed the other injured fighter lying in the nearby vicinity, and she was immediately filled with disgust.

"He's been _helping_ you?" she whispered to Gohan as she let him go, realizing that she had been clinging onto him this whole time.

"Yeah, kind of. He wants to use the Dragonballs to wish for eternal life, but we won't let him, but Frieza probably already has all the Dragonballs so we have to work together to beat these guys and get the Dragonballs back," Gohan explained it so simply that Keiko had a hard time trying to process everything.

"Wait? Frieza probably already has the Dragonballs? And who are these guys anyway?"

"These guys are the Ginyu force, and they work for Frieza. The leader is named Ginyu and the reason he isn't here right now is because he is taking the last Dragonball to Frieza. But even without their leader these guys are tough, I think even Vegeta was a little scared."

"Well we both know your dad can squash these guys, but I really want to punch the big one in the face," Keiko snarled as she looked at the stupid grin playing on the beat up one's face.

"Recoome?" Gohan followed her gaze until he was looking up at the indestructible wall he had been facing earlier, "I don't think you want to fight him Keiko."

"Don't worry kid, I already promised your dad I wouldn't get involved."

"Good, because these guys are bad, I didn't realize getting the Dragonballs would be so hard."

"It'll work out Gohan, I promise," Keiko could see the worry in her young friend's eyes, and although she had just arrived her and truthfully had no idea what was truly going on, she knew they would figure it all out, "Hey, what's your dad doing?"

"He's giving Vegeta a Senzu bean," the innocent mind of Gohan didn't see the issue Keiko was seeing in this, but she couldn't say anything because she trusted that Goku knew what he was doing, yet Krillin didn't seem to think so.

"You can't be serious!" Krillin protested as he stood up off of the ground, feeling much better after eating the Senzu bean.

"Here you go," Goku said, ignoring Krillin's comment and instead passing a Senzu bean down to Vegeta.

"I don't need your help," the bloody and beaten Saiyan grunted, averting his gaze from Goku.

"C'mon, just take it," Goku wasn't about to take no for an answer, and after a moment of pondering Vegeta finally took and ate the bean, a look of un-amusement and slight disgust playing on his face as he pushed himself up from the ground.

"Can we hurry this up! I don't have all day to kill you all!" Recoome shouted, giving Keiko that urge yet again to land a hard punch right into his jaw.

"Recoome, did you not just see them all get healed!"

"I don't care Jeice! It'll just me more fun to kill the little one again!" Recoome answered the red skinned one before setting his gaze on Gohan.

"Well then, I think Burter wants to fight our new arrival," Jeice referred to Goku, who had walked back to stand near his son and his friend, "He was pretty fast mate, he may be faster than you," he taunted the blue skinned one who he called Burter.

"No one's faster than me, I'm the fastest in the universe, this guy is a snail compared to me," Burter defensively crossed his arms over his chest, looking down his nose at the man who so rudely interrupted their battle.

"So you ready for round two kid?" Recoome cracked his knuckles as a deviant look appeared on his face. Keiko quickly stood up and moved to stand in front of Gohan, not about to let this big bully push him around anymore, "If you want I can take you on first pretty lady!"

"No," Keiko's view of the laughing Recoome became blocked by Goku, who defensively stood in front of her, "You'll fight me first."

"C'mon Gohan," Keiko whispered as she took Gohan's hand in hers and led him away from his father, moving towards were Krillin was.

"I hope your Dad can do this," Krillin watched his oldest friend take his fighting position.

"He will Krillin, I know it!"

"How sweet," Vegeta mocked as he stood away from them all, his arms crossed, "But do you all mind being quiet now?"

"Jeez, this is why we should have just left him almost passed out on the ground."

"Did you say something baldy!" Krillin jumped as Vegeta took one step closer to him, making him wish he hadn't spoken a word.

"No! No, nothing at all," he nervously laughed, causing both Keiko and Gohan to roll their eyes.

"That's what I thought," Vegeta looked towards Goku once more, once again crossing his arms.

Everything went silent as all eyes were on Goku and Recoome, wondering who would take the first move. Keiko had her mind focused on the fight; not wanting to miss a thing, yet all she felt was a rush of air and the next thing she knew there was Recoome lying on the ground- knocked out. Her jaw became slack as she sneakily glanced around her, wondering if anyone else was as shocked as she was. The only one who wasn't surprised, or at least not showing it, was Vegeta, but both Gohan and Krillin had a look of disbelief. "Did you see what happened?" she wasn't sure why she was whispering, maybe because the breath had been knocked out of her by the sheer shock of what just happened.

"Yeah…but I don't believe it," Krillin whispered before he began laughing, "Yeah Goku! I knew you could do it buddy!"

"Yeah Dad!" Gohan began cheering and Keiko couldn't help herself as she began to laugh. There was nothing funny about the situation they were in, but it was just unbelievable that Goku had managed to knock out this big imbecile with one punch.

"He'll be able to take those other two out no problem!"

"Yeah!" Gohan agreed with Krillin, as a swelling of pride for his father built up in his chest, "He's the greatest."

"Recoome!" both Jeice and Burter had been standing up on a cliff, but when they saw their friend get knocked out with a single hit it didn't take them long to fly down to Goku's level.

"So I guess you two are next," for being the kindest, most innocent person Keiko knew, Goku could sure sound intimidating when he wanted to, especially when he had the skill to back it up.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Recoome!" both Burter and Jeice rose into the air, leaving Goku standing straight up on the ground. The pair was on opposite sides of Goku, and with one look they both began flying rapidly around the Saiyan.

"What are they doing?"

"Being complete idiots," Keiko cringed at Vegeta's answer, considering she wasn't asking him in the first place. _Does he always have to be this insufferable? _She wondered as she looked over towards Vegeta, who was paying no attention to her what so ever.

"Hey, where's Bulma?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, she's back with the ship," Krillin replied, keeping his eyes on the quick moving Jeice and Burter.

"You just left her there?"

"You think she would have dealt well being here?"

"Eh, yeah, you're right," she shrugged, trying to focus on where Jace and Burter exactly were but all she saw was a purple swirl whipping around an unfazed Goku. Everyone else seemed to know where they were and what was happening, she could tell by the ways their eyes would all dart in unison, but she couldn't keep up, "Gohan, what's happening?" she finally whispered, trying to not be heard by Vegeta so she could avoid another snarky comment.

"They keep trying to hit my dad, but it's not working so they just keep flying around him. I think they are trying to confuse him or scare him, but my dad looks just fine."

"Well then why are they still doing it?"

"I don't know, but it's not working."

Keiko wanted to ask more questions, because she wanted a complete play by play, but just because she couldn't keep up didn't mean she could ask Gohan to constantly be filling her in, so she settled for silence and keeping her eyes glued on what she could see- Goku. There the strong Saiyan stood, no clear emotion on his face, but his body was tense and ready to strike at any moment. His jaw was set and his eyes narrowed as he stared ahead of him, not once trying to follow the path Burter and Jeice were making around him. He was the definition of calm in the midst of a storm, and it made Keiko see once more just how much of an amazing man Goku really was. She was constantly reminded of the stuff Goku was to her, he was her shoulder to cry on, her trainer, her friend, her laughing companion, her comfort, and the only one that could bring a smile to her face at any time of the day. Yet he was also something else- her protector. His easy going attitude could be misleading, because when it came to fighting or protecting the ones he loved he was completely serious. During down time he was the most fun person to be around and his touch brought instant comfort, but in battle his touch was lethal, but yet it was still the same Goku in both scenarios. Keiko watched in awe as she saw this side of Goku, and she wondered how there could be someone in the world so perfect.

Burter and Jeice took a long time to wise up to the realization that their technique was not working. They were not scaring Goku at all, and they couldn't even get him to flinch, but they couldn't understand. Their scouters were reading a low power level, but the way the man they were encircling was acting they knew something must not be right. "Jeice, we need to do something else," Burter said as he continued flying around Goku.

"I say we just take care of him right now, no more playing games."

"Right," Burter nodded as both him and Jeice stopped flying for a moment, but their lack of movement didn't last long. Both rose up high into the sky and began spinning around each other now, forming a large purple orb high in the sky.

"Keiko."

"Yeah Krillin?" she responded as she gazed up at the huge sphere with wide eyes.

"I think you are gonna want to duck."

"What?" she looked away from the orb in the sky, having heard Krillin, but not sure what he meant.

"Duck!" he yelled as he jumped and knocked Keiko down to the ground, lying over her body with his arms covering his head. She felt Gohan also lying over her, protecting her, and as she raised her head she saw several purple ki blasts being strewn from the orb. She immediately looked down as she felt bursts of air and dust blow over her body and would feel the heat from some of the blasts that got close.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Keiko, you okay?" Krillin asked softly in her ear.

"Yeah," she nodded, lifting up her head and letting out a cough from all of the dust that was now floating around them.

"Yeah we're all fine!" Krillin answered Goku, who hadn't changed his stance the whole time, but instead was now looking up at Burter and Jeice who had stopped flying and were looking down at him stunned.

"Let me help you up," Krillin lowered his hand to raise Keiko off of the ground. The female stifled coughs as she got up onto her feet, dusting herself off, but keeping her eyes on Goku the whole time.

"He dodged them all," Burter was stunned as he hovering high above the Earth next to Jeice, "I think we need to distract him."

"I'm on it," Jeice nodded as Burter moved away from him.

"Now what's he doing?" Krillin sounded tired as he looked up at Jeice who had his left hand raised, palm up, and a red orb began forming in his palm, "We're probably gonna have to duck again."

"You all are pathetic, a true warrior never _ducks_," Vegeta mocked, becoming agitated by the three other spectators around him.

"We aren't doing it for us, we are protecting Keiko," Krillin thought what he was saying was good, but it just make Keiko feel embarrassed and caused Vegeta to give her a dirty look and roll his eyes at her, just making the embarrassment worse.

"A weakling like her shouldn't even be out here."

"Don't listen to him Keiko, I think you're strong," Gohan was trying to be nice as he saw that Keiko was beginning to look uncomfortable.

"Ha! Good to know the _toddler_ thinks you are strong!" Vegeta let out a roar of laughter.

"I swear one of these days he's going to get it," Krillin mumbled, glaring at Vegeta who didn't seem to care that he was rubbing everyone the wrong way.

"Here it comes!" Gohan called and Keiko and Krillin turned their attention up the sky where a red orb was being wacked down to the Earth by Jeice, and it was heading straight towards Goku. Although Keiko wanted to hit the dirt, she stood tall and watched as Goku deflected the ki blast away from himself, and his friends, "Dad watch out!" Keiko had been concentrating on Jeice's attack that until Gohan called out to his dad she didn't realize that Burter was no longer hovering near Jeice. Instead the blue skinned warrior had appeared behind Goku and was preparing to land a harsh kick to the Saiyan's back. Goku was swift as he pushed his elbow back, hitting Burter in the chest. As if this wasn't enough Goku turned around and used his other elbow to hit Burter in the head, sending him flying, and also completely knocking him out.

"No way! Burter!" Jeice called as he realized that now he was the only one left standing, "This isn't the last you've seen of the Ginyu force," he threatened before flying off at the speed of light away from the scene.

"What a coward," Vegeta watched Jeice fly off into the distance, before he looked down at Recoome and Burter, "Are you going to finish them Kakarot or not?"

"Huh?" all three of the other spectators turned to watch Vegeta walk over to where Recoome was lying.

"Vegeta, no, they aren't a threat anymore," Goku knew the look in Vegeta's eyes, yet he hoped he could change the other Saiyan's mind.

"No longer a threat? Eventually they will come to, and I think we need to just end it now."

"Vegeta I'm telling you don't-" it was too late though for Goku to convince him otherwise as Vegeta raised his hand and formed a large ball of ki in his hand. The blast hit Recoome from such a close range that it completely destroyed any remnants of his body. Keiko was forced to look away, not able to imagine the cruelness that Vegeta was exhibiting right now. Vegeta didn't even move his feet, but instead turned his body towards Burter, and with one more strong ki blast, erased the fighter from the planet.

"You didn't have to do that," Goku stated, but all Vegeta did was laugh and cross his arms, not showing any sign of remorse.

"Well, what now guys?" Krillin asked, attracting everyone's attention.

"Frieza already has the Dragonballs," Gohan pointed out.

"He has probably already stolen my wish," Vegeta began visibly shaking with anger at the thought of Frieza gaining eternal life instead of him.

"I don't think so. King Kai let me in on a little secret while we were on our way over here, the Dragon on Namek can't be summoned unless you use the password, and I don't think a Namek would have told Frieza the password," Goku enjoyed seeing the hope spring back into his friend's eyes, but Vegeta was quick to squander it with a mean spirited comment.

"Yeah, considering he has killed basically the whole species."

"So there is still a chance to bring Piccolo back!" Gohan brushed Vegeta's comment off as he thought of the idea of being able to bring his mentor back to life.

"We need to get the Dragonballs first," Krillin wasn't about to get excited now, they still had a lot of work to do if they wanted to bring their friends back.

"Krillin, Gohan, go get the dragon radar from Bulma and find the Dragonballs, I'm pretty sure Jeice is going to be back with his leader, so I think Vegeta and I should stay here. Together we should be able to take them. And take Keiko with you and leave her with Bulma."

"What I don't really want to just be left," she protested after she heard Goku's plan.

"Keiko, you promised," Goku moved towards her, standing only a foot away from her as he gazed down into her cerulean eyes.

"I promised I wouldn't get involved, I didn't promise I would just sit around and wait for you guys," she was fully ready to fight for her right to stay around them, until Goku raised his hand and placed it gently on Keiko's face, cupping her cheek lightly in his warm grasp.

"I can't risk you getting hurt," his voice was soft and sincere as he used his thumb to gently rub her cheek, "Please."

"Ugh, you don't know what you do to me," she mumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest, Goku's hand dropping from her face.

"What does that mean?" he questioned.

"It means I'm gonna be sitting around with Bulma the whole time we are here."

"Thanks Keiko, I'll be able to concentrate knowing you are safe," Goku grinned.

"You be safe too though okay?"

"I will," he nodded and watched as Keiko closed the gap in between them and wrapped her arms around his torso, giving him a tight hug. His arms encircled her back, holding her close to his chest as he breathed in her scent.

"Okay boys, let's go," Keiko let go of Goku and turned to look at Krillin and Gohan, giving them a grin.

"Do you want to fly or do you want one of us to carry you?" Krillin asked as he raised his body off of the ground.

"I'll fly for a bit, unless we are going to slow," Keiko concentrated her energy until her feet lifted off of the grass beneath her feet/

"Don't worry Dad, we'll get the Dragonballs," Gohan beamed as he also began hovering above the ground.

"I believe in you son," Goku waved goodbye to his son, who was the first to begin flying off, following by Krillin, and lastly by Keiko.

"Hmmm Kakarot, I could have sworn during your _cozy _little time on Earth you found a woman to marry."

"Huh? Yeah I did," Goku and Vegeta had never talked about anything personal before, so he wasn't sure what Vegeta was up to.

"Ha, looks like I found your weakness."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That girl is not your wife Kakarot, but you're fooling no one, you are not as _perfect_ as your friends' think you are," Vegeta laughed.

"Vegeta, I don't know what you're talking about, but Keiko is just my friend."

"You're an even worse liar Kakarot," Vegeta snorted, "Looks like we have company," he changed the subject, looking up into the sky were two power levels were approaching. Goku tried to focus on the power levels, but he couldn't help but wonder what Vegeta meant when he said 'you're fooling no one' and why he couldn't believe that Keiko was just his friend. Did he not act like her friend? And if he didn't, then what did he act like?

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you think she has even arrived yet?"<em>

"_How am I supposed to know? Lord Frieza just said go find this girl and bring her to the base."_

"_Why can't we just take her to the ship?"_

"_I don't know, and I didn't feel like asking Lord Frieza about it."_

"_What use could we possibly have for some woman?"_

"_I didn't feel like asking him that either."_

"_Ugh, fine, well should we split up and look or go together?"_

"_I say we go together, we don't know what we may be up against."_

"_Are you saying this girl in the picture looks like a challenge?"_

"_No, I'm not saying that, but if she is friends with those other guys then we may have a problem."_

"_True, well we should probably get going, Lord Frieza did say we needed to be quick about it."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Things are kinda getting serious again, but no worries, a part is coming up that I think everyone will enjoy. So thanks to everyone who commented on the last chapter, there were actually a lot of comments and the story was added to people's favorites lists and story alert subscriptions and all that jazz and I just need to say thank you to all of you. Please leave a review letting me know what you thought of this chapter, it would be much appreciated.

And if you haven't go check out Ardikani4's story _No Matter What_, it is an awesome Goku/OC story that you all need to check it out.


	22. Taken

**CHAPTER 22: Taken**

* * *

><p>Despite Keiko's best efforts to fly at a steady speed, eventually she began getting fatigued, and both Krillin and Gohan noticed it. They had been extremely patient with her, slowing down their pace in order to not leave her in the dust, but eventually they could see the trip wearing on her. Without asking, Gohan and Krillin went to either side of Keiko and lofted her arms over their shoulders. "Thanks guys," although she wanted to be independent and fly on her own, she couldn't deny the ache that was beginning to swell in her muscles. Unfortunately she wouldn't just be able to enjoy the ride, because Gohan and Krillin immediately picked up the speed. Her grip was tight on their shoulders, and although she knew they wouldn't allow her to plummet down to the earth, her body was still tense. The flight was made a lot shorter though by the increased speed, and her tension was soon relieved as she felt them begin to slow down.<p>

"Keiko! Hey you made it!"

Keiko scanned the ground below her, and down on a mass of land she could see the blue hair of her best friend that she hadn't seen in months. Bulma was waving up at the sky, seeming rather content, but as soon as they landed her expression changed. Her eyebrows sunk as she set her jaw and rested her hands onto her hips, "It's about time you guys came back!"

"Wow, the ship really is broken," Keiko commented as she saw the ship Bulma, Gohan, and Krillin had come in. It had a huge hole in it and two of the legs that supported it were broken, leaving it lopsided and useless.

"Don't remind me," Bulma had been left alone with just her thoughts for days, and she was sick and tired of not knowing what was going on or how they would get off of the planet.

"Uhhh Bulma, we need the dragon radar."

"What! No, you are not leaving me again!" her eyes snapped to look at Krillin, who didn't have time to waste considering that if Frieza could get the password he had the ability to make his wish at any moment.

"We need to get the Dragonballs, please Bulma, we are going to leave Keiko with you so you won't be alone."

"And you're okay with this! Us just being left!"

Keiko didn't have time to explain the whole process that led to her acceptance of just being left to wait around with Bulma, "Yeah I am, and Krillin and Gohan really do need the dragon radar."

"I can't believe this!"

"We're sorry Bulma, we will try to be back soon," Gohan felt bad for having to leave Bulma, and now also having to leave Keiko behind, but he also knew that if they had any hope of getting the Dragonballs back they needed to be quick about it.

"You said that last time! Ugh just because I'm a woman doesn't mean you can just leave me behind all the time! I'm the one that got us to Namek; I should at least be able to be a part of this! Is being left behind the gratitude I get for getting us here, and-"

While Bulma continued rambling on about how she refused to just let Gohan and Krillin fly off again, all four of them were completely unaware of the two beings that were watching them from up in the sky. Their names were Finn and Cree, both were from an alien planet that had been destroyed by Frieza and they were drafted to serve underneath him. They had been flying aimlessly around the planet, searching high and low for any sign of a female with dark hair. Their motivation was low, and the longer they searched without finding anything, the more they wanted to just calling it quits, but then they noticed something. It was what looked to be three humans flying at a slow speed, and although the humans were far away they were moving slow enough for the two of them to notice one important thing- the human in the back was a female, with flowing dark hair.

They thought about just grabbing her then and there, but then they noticed the other two with her. Rumors were circulating of two humans that were causing quite a disturbance for Lord Frieza's men, as in either incapacitating them or killing them. Neither Finn nor Cree knew what they were doing on Namek, but they did know that the planet didn't have a lot of humans running around. The two others the girl was with must be the humans people at the base and ship were talking about. So instead they followed them, keeping far enough away to not get noticed, but close enough to keep an eye on them. They were flying unbearably slow, until the noticed the girl slung her arms over her friend's shoulders, and then they took off so fast that they almost got away, almost. Neither of the two alien minions knew when they would strike, until they saw the three they had been following land on a mass of land.

"Are we sure that is her?"

"The Namekians don't have females, and how many other human females do you see around here? Of course it is, Finn!"

"Just pull out the picture again, I want to make sure, Lord Frieza will have our heads if we get the wrong person."

"I honestly don't think Lord Frieza cares about this very much anyway, but I'll check."

"Why does he even need some human?"

"Hell if I know, he wouldn't even tell us what was going to happen to her, we just need to get her and take her to the base and then leave it alone."

"Well let's just get this over with Cree, is that her?" both of them looked down at a grainy image of a female with black hair, she was looking away because she obviously didn't know she was being photographed, but from the image they knew that the girl below them was definitely her.

"Her name is Keiko?" Finn read the name messily written in the corner of the photo, by who, they didn't know.

"What does it matter? Let's just get this over with," Cree crumpled the paper in his hand before letting it fall down into the water below.

"How are we going to do this?"

"Okay here's the plan-"

Bulma had hardly stopped to take a breath from her rant, and eventually she was forced to inhale deeply to keep from passing out. Her face was swollen with anger while her hands were balled up into tight fists at her side. She was expecting for someone to say something, but instead all she got were stares.

"We uhhh still need the dragon radar," Krillin rubbed the back of his head, not sure how to deal with this, and not having the time to figure it out.

"Ugh fine!" Bulma felt slightly better after getting all of her aggression off her chest, but it didn't change anything, she was still about to be left, but at least Keiko would be with her. Her hand reached into her jacket pocket and she pulled the small radar out, handing it to Krillin.

"Thanks Bulma, really we promise we will be back as soon as possible."

"Oh shove it," Bulma snapped at Krillin as her arms crossed around her body, knowing that she wasn't about to see them again until they needed something.

"Be careful you two," Keiko turned to face her two friends, hating that they had just been reunited and now they would be separated again.

"We will, don't worry," Krillin held onto the dragon radar tightly, not sure what was going to happen, but he sure hoped they would live through it.

"I'll see you soon Gohan," Keiko sat down on her heels, keeping her knees together, as she wrapped her arms around Gohan's small frame.

"We'll make sure to win Keiko, I promise," the young Saiyan assured her as he hugged her tightly.

"I know you-" her sentence was cut off as an ear piercing scream exited her mouth. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her out of Gohan's grasp and up into the air. The sudden movement of being jerked upwards caused her scream to cease. She turned her head to look up and all she saw was a large man with blue, porous skin with a sickening grin on his face. Another scream echoed out from her mouth, but this one was cut off by the person holding her. He tightened his grip on her stomach to a point of severe pain and forced her to stop screaming, but only for the time being.

"Keiko!" she heard Krillin yell and saw him leap up into the sky, but an unexpected kick hit him in the jaw and sent him flying down.

"C'mon let's go!" the armored green alien who kicked Krillin called out.

"She won't shut up or stop moving!" Keiko hadn't realized just how much she was flailing her body, but when she did she intentionally began kicking, punching, and moving in different directions. Screams kept coming from her mouth and she watched as Gohan flew into the air, but he stopped as soon as Keiko felt a grip around her neck.

"Don't come any closer or else I'll snap her neck," the grip tightened on her throat, making it impossible to scream and in order to save energy she was forced to stop flailing.

"Let her go!" Krillin stood back up, but didn't move from his spot for fear of them further hurting Keiko, "What do you want with her!"

"Lord Frieza has business with her, and unless you want to answer to him, I wouldn't even try to follow us!"

"What does Lord Frieza want with her?"

"Cree we need to go," Finn did not like all the questions, and the more Cree told them the more fearful Finn got that these guys would follow them and kill them.

"Fine, but I don't want to hear her screaming all the way there." The last thing Keiko heard was Gohan call her name one last time, and as she felt herself being propelled forward she felt was pain radiate through her head and then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan were left completely speechless as they watched two of Frieza's men just snatch up Keiko like that. What would Frieza want with her? How did he even know about her? Nothing made sense, and the only noise to break the silence was Bulma's sniffles. She had been scared senseless, and she had no idea what was going on anymore. Maybe this was it, maybe this really was the beginning of the end, maybe they would come after her next, she had no idea but it scared her to the point of tears.<p>

"We have to get her back!" Gohan urged, turning to face Krillin, who was still staring up at the sky to the spot were Keiko had been just moments before, "Krillin did you hear me, we have to go after them!"

"I dunno Gohan…"

"What! You're just gonna let them take her, what's gonna happen when they get me," Bulma screamed, losing confidence in her friend's loyalty to her.

"We have to get the dragon balls back. If Frieza has business with Keiko that means those goons won't kill her, because she needs to be alive to talk to Frieza. Now I have no idea what is going on, but if we let Frieza make his wish then it won't matter if we save Keiko or not."

Gohan and Bulma didn't want to admit it, but Krillin was right. They had time to save Keiko, but they didn't have time to get the Dragonballs back, "But what if they hurt her?" Gohan didn't want to cry, but the thought of someone he cared about so much being hurt caused his body to begin shaking. He knew that Keiko wouldn't be able to protect herself against Frieza, and although he would have no reason to kill her, that didn't mean he wouldn't.

"I know Gohan, I don't like this either but we have no choice," Krillin couldn't believe the predicament they had suddenly been thrown into, and he felt like slamming his fist into a wall. He was being forced to choose between a friend he had had for so long, and protecting millions of people. He wanted to chase down those men that took her and beat them to a pulp, but if Frieza got his wish then it wouldn't matter if Keiko was safe, because they would all be in danger, "We'll tell you dad once we get the Dragonballs back, then he can help us decide. Okay?"

"Okay," Gohan nodded, wiping his tears with the back of his hand before raising his head high, "Let's go then."

"You guys better get Keiko back," Bulma wiped her nose onto her jacket sleeve, the tears beginning to cease.

"We will," Krillin had no doubt in his mind that they would find Keiko and the guys who took her, and when they did Krillin couldn't wait to punch them in the face. Krillin and Gohan took off at lightning fast speeds, leaving Bulma standing alone yet again. Her mind was racing with questions that couldn't be answered, and for the time being she was left terrified and alone.

Gohan and Krillin had a million questions they wanted to ask each other as they flew towards where the dragon radar indicated the Dragonballs would be, but neither of them spoke a word. They knew that there were no answers to their questions, and that there was no reasoning that could help them comprehend what just happened. Things had not been going well since they arrived on Namek, but neither of them could imagine something like this happening. The plan had been simple: get to Namek, get the Dragonballs, and wish back friends that were killed over a year ago. Krillin and Gohan didn't expect a force like Frieza to be here, or Vegeta for that matter, and now in an attempt to bring friends back; one of their closest friends had been taken.

_Goku sure isn't going to like this,_ Krillin thought as he contemplated what he would say to his best friend. Despite the avoidance of the topic of Keiko's feelings about Goku, and Goku's possible reciprocation of those feelings, there was something that Krillin knew without a doubt- Goku cared for Keiko, so much so that news of her being taken would certainly devastate him. He wasn't sure exactly how Goku would react, but he was sure it wouldn't be good. _Aw man why do I have to be the one to tell him? Maybe we can just get the Dragonballs then go find her without Goku ever having to know,_ Krillin turned his head to look over towards Gohan, _But Gohan will never go for that, if I don't tell his Dad he certainly will. _

"Krillin I think we're getting close," while Krillin was stuck in his thoughts Gohan had begun hearing the dragon radar begin to beep louder and louder, a cue that they were getting close to wherever the Dragonballs were, "Huh? Is that-"

"Frieza's ship?" Krillin gulped as he finished Gohan's sentence, a large spaceship coming into view, "Well it would make sense that they would be there," the nervous laugh escaped Krillin's mouth with ease, and as they approached the uniquely shaped spaceship. He wasn't sure what they were going to find in that ship, until an idea came to his mind, "Do you think Keiko is here?"

"She must be! Where else would they take her! We can get her back!" Gohan's excitement showed that he wasn't seeing the problems with breaking Keiko out of Frieza's ship. First of all the ship was probably full of Frieza's men, and if they could get past all of them, then they had to deal with Frieza.

"Frieza could be in there," Krillin stuttered, stopping his forward movement and hovering in the air.

"He's not though Krillin, I can't feel his power level."

Krillin hadn't thought about that, but it was true. He had felt some of Frieza's power, and now as he stood in midair he felt nothing substantial coming from that ship, "We can't just break into the ship."

"But the Dragonballs are down there, we would have to anyway. C'mon Krillin, those guys that took Keiko have to had gotten back by now, and we can take em!"

Krillin looked at the hopeful grin on Gohan's face, and then back down to the dragon radar. He was right; the Dragonballs were down there, so they had no choice but to approach the ship. _At least now we won't have to tell Goku_, he thought before sighing, "Okay, let's go, but we need to suppress our power levels."

"Right," Gohan nodded, and the two slowly flew down and landed next to the ship. Everything seemed quiet, but they weren't about to go searching for the Dragonballs without making sure the coast was clear. They slowly encircled the ship, listening for any signs of life, but they didn't hear a thing.

"I don't think anyone is here Krillin," Gohan whispered as he met up with his friend at the front of the ship, "I can't sense anything."

"Me either, I wonder if that means Keiko isn't here either."

"They could have her deep in the ship, and if she's knocked out we wouldn't be able to sense her," Gohan wasn't about to just give up on the idea of Keiko being inside that ship. She had to be inside, she just had to be.

"Okay, well the dragon radar says the Dragonballs are outside," Krillin pulled the radar out of his pocket and studied it carefully before looking passed Gohan, "Over there, c'mon." They made sure to not move too quickly, not wanting to walk past the Dragonballs by mistake. The dragon radar led them to a spot in front of the ship, but they didn't see anything.

"They must have buried it," Gohan sat down on his knees and began digging up soft soil. Krillin joined the young half Saiyan, placing the dragon radar into his pocket as his hands threw up dirt. After a few minutes of digging fervently their eyes rested on an all too familiar orange shine, and there before them lay the seven Namekian Dragonballs, which were numerous times larger than Earth's Dragonballs.

"We found them!" Gohan lifted one of the orbs out of the dirt, dusting it off and holding it in his small hands, grinning wildly.

"I think you need to stay here with the Dragonballs, and make sure no one takes them, I'm going to," Krillin took a minute as he gulped down his fear, "go inside the ship I guess and look for Keiko…I guess."

"Okay Krillin, if you need help let me know," Gohan believed in his friend, he only wished he could go inside the ship with him, but he also knew that they couldn't allow the Dragonballs to be taken.

"Okay, here I go," Krillin's steps were small as he approached the massive ship. Sweat began forming on his forehead, and he kept having to wipe the beads of anxiety away. _I can't believe I'm doing this. Okay Krillin, get it together, just one foot in front of the other. No one is probably even in the ship, we didn't sense Frieza's power level…unless he can hide it. Oh no, what if he is in there waiting for me?_ Krillin's movement slowed to a crawl and his mind processed all the horrible things that could happen to him once he entered the ship, it wasn't until he felt two power levels approaching that he stopped moving forward. "Oh Goku," Krillin sighed, "It's just you, I got worried," he laughed as he looked at his friend land, but something was definitely off. Landing next to Goku was Jeice, and both of them were wearing scouters over their eyes.

"I see you found the Dragonballs," Goku commented as he moved towards his son, Jeice following suit.

"Uhhh Goku? Why are you wearing that scouter, and what is _he_ doing with you?"

"Oh uhhh he's just...decided to turn a new leaf, right Jeice?"

"Oh yeah! I'm tired of all the evil business," Jeice hastily agreed, but it wasn't enough to completely satisfy Krillin.

"Haha, they are still here," Goku said to himself as he picked up a Dragonball and tossed it over to Jeice.

"What was that Dad?" Gohan watched as his father tossed four Dragonballs over to Jeice and then lift the remaining three.

"Oh nothing, well we are going to take these somewhere safe, you know…where no one will get them," Goku grinned as he moved over towards the red skinned man.

"Wait! Don't… don't let them get away! That's not me, I'm me, I'm Goku!"

"What? What do you mean that this isn't Kakarot?" Both voices were unexpected, one unknown, and one that was Vegeta's. Vegeta stepped out from behind the ship, and although initially both Krillin and Gohan wondered where he came from, they instead focused on what the unknown person's mouth.

"Goku!"

"Dad!"

Krillin and Gohan were confused as they saw a severely beat up man with purple skin and horns land on the ground. He was clutching onto his side, gasping for breath as blood ran down his face. He looked horrible, and he was claiming to be Goku. "You're not Kakarot! You're Captain Ginyu!" Vegeta exclaimed as he stepped forward.

"No…I'm Goku…he," the man claiming to be Goku took a moment to breathe, "Stole my body."

"Then if you're Goku, then you would be Captain Ginyu?" Krillin asked, trying to make sense of things as he looked at who he thought was his longtime friend. Goku rolled his eyes before a sick smile came to that face Krillin had known for so long.

"This body is much stronger than my old one, you all have no chance of defeating me!" the body snatcher laughed, but his laughter was stopped when a strong kick hit him in the face.

"I don't care who you are, you aren't getting away with my wish," Vegeta yelled as his kick forced Ginyu in Goku's body to drop the Dragonballs he held, "And you, you aren't taking those Dragonballs anywhere," Vegeta turned his attention to Jeice, who placed the Dragonballs down as he prepared the block the oncoming attack.

"You need to…stop Ginyu," Goku stuttered, falling to his knees as he looked at his son and friend.

"Got it," Krillin had a hard time imagining his oldest friend now being inside of that unfamiliar body, but he now knew for sure that the Goku standing before him was just the body of his friend, not the heart or soul. He was quick to lift off of the ground and lung towards the faker.

"Dad…it looks like you though… I can't," Gohan could not attack what looked like his father, no matter who was inside.

"It's not me son, please," Goku knew that this must not be easy for his son; in fact this whole situation was rather bizarre and difficult for everyone.

Gohan nodded once before taking off to help Krillin. Vegeta finished off Jeice easily, killing him and leaving no remnants of the body. He then joined Krillin and Gohan in fighting the fake Goku, who now had Goku's strength, but didn't know how to use it. Vegeta was able to overpower him and the three of them managed to injure him to the point of nearly collaspsing out of the sky, but then something odd happened. They had not been fighting very long, when the fake Goku began realizing that he wouldn't be able to beat his attackers, and he needed to find a better body. He decided to aim for Vegeta, and an odd bright light flooded the scene, and without anyone knowing, when the light went away Ginyu was somehow back in his own injured body, and Goku was back in his. Unfortunately Goku's body had been badly injured, and as Goku felt the strain on his body he immediately fell to the ground. Now that Ginyu was weak again, he had no chance, but as Vegeta charged him the same odd light began flooding towards him, and he couldn't seem to move out of its way. As quickly as the light appeared, it disappeared, and everyone was unsure of what happened. All they knew is that Ginyu was no longer himself, and was instead acting like a frog, but no one knew how it happened.

"Don't worry about it guys, it's over now," Goku could see the confusion on everyone's faces, and he knew he wouldn't be able to fully explain Ginyu's body switching powers, and how Goku had saved Vegeta by throwing a frog in front of the change beam.

"Dad, you're back!" Gohan ran over to his father's side, looking down at the bloody, bruised, and beaten body before him.

"Yeah, haha, that whole thing was a little weird huh?"

"You can say that again," Vegeta commented, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked over at the Dragonballs. He wouldn't be able to still them now, not with everyone here, so he would have to wait.

"I'm sorry Goku, we shouldn't have beaten Ginyu up so much while he was in your body," Krillin came and stood over his friend's body.

"Dad, we have something to tell you-"

"We need to get you feeling better!" Krillin cut off Gohan, nervously laughing, "Gohan, can I talk to you for a moment," he motioned for Gohan to follow him away from Goku.

"I thought we were going to tell my Dad."

"I know, I know, but we are pretty sure Keiko is inside the ship right? So I don't want to worry your Dad if we don't have to," Krillin explained, "Especially considering the condition he is in, he wouldn't be able to help now anyway."

"I dunno…."

"C'mon, we can find her can't we?"

Gohan knew that his father would want to know about Keiko, but he could see Krillin's point, "Fine, but we are going to have to tell him eventually."

"After we find her we will."

"If you two are done with your private conversation I think we need to get Kakarot inside!"

"But there might be people in there," Krillin shouted to Vegeta, who just rolled his eyes.

"There's no one in there you moron, but what_ is_ in there is a healing tank, which we can put Kakarot in."

"What will a healing tank do?" Gohan questioned, never having read or studying about a healing tank.

"What do you think it will do? I don't have time to explain these things to a mere child," Vegeta walked over to Goku, slinging one of the weak Saiyan's arms over his shoulder, "Does one of you mind helping me, or do you just wish to stand there with your mouths hanging open?"

"After we get inside and put Goku in the healing tank we will go look for Keiko okay?" Krillin whispered to Gohan, who nodded his agreement before they both went over to help take Goku into the space ship.

* * *

><p>The space ship was larger on the inside than what it looked on the outside. There would be a lot of rooms to look through if Krillin and Gohan wanted to find Keiko. Before they could begin their search though they accompanied Goku and Vegeta to a room where there was a large pod, which Vegeta referred to as a healing tank. He said that it was an older model, so it would take a while, but when it was done Goku would be as good as new. Goku wasn't too happy about being put out of commission for a little bit, but he had been severely injured and really had no choice.<p>

"Keiko's with Bulma right?" he asked as he took a shaky step into the pod.

"Yeah of course," Krillin felt horrible about lying, but if Goku knew what had happened to Keiko he would refuse to get in the healing tank, and they needed him at his best if they were going to have to face Frieza.

"Good, well I guess I will see you guys soon," he grinned as he placed his back up against the back of the pod, inserting the mouth piece that would provide him with oxygen into his mouth and keep him relatively unconcious. The glass door closed, and with a push of a button the pod filled with liquid and Goku seemed to fall asleep. Vegeta said he would be out as long as he was in the healing tank.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Vegeta asked as he noticed Gohan and Krillin beginning to leave the room.

"Oh ya know, we are gonna go look around," the answer was such an obvious lie to Vegeta that it took all of his effort to not laugh.

"What are you _really_ going to be doing? You better not be thinking about running off with the Dragonballs."

"We should just tell him Krillin."

"No, I don't think he needs to know."

"Know what? Spit it out!"

"Keiko got taken by some of Frieza's men," Gohan said, causing Krillin to slap his hand across his forehead since he didn't think Vegeta should know about this.

"Keiko? That woman Kakarot gawks as?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Gohan raised his eyebrow.

"Gohan, go wait down the hall," Krillin instructed, and Gohan didn't question it and left the room, the door closing behind him, "You can't be saying stuff like that in front of Gohan!"

"Why? Because it would hurt his feelings to know his father has feelings for a woman besides his mother?" Vegeta mocked, not able to believe the sensitivity of humans, and not really caring.

"You don't even know what you're talking about."

"I understand that you are trying to protect your friend, but honestly I've only seen Kakarot around that female a handful of times and you would have to be a complete idiot to not realize that stupid look that comes onto his face when he is around her. It's pathetic."

"I don't know what you're talking about but Goku-"

"Don't play dumb with me; you know what I'm talking about! And truth be told I don't care what Kakarot does with his life, it is of no concern to me, but it is disgraceful for a Saiyan to have feelings for such a pathetic, weak, insignificant human female."

"Hey!" Krillin yelled, catching Vegeta slightly off guard, "Keiko is not just some insignificant human female! You have no idea what she is, but she is a better person than you will ever be!"

"Oh!" Vegeta laughed, "That hurt, because all I've ever wanted to be is a 'better person'," he mockingly laughed, noticing the anger that Krillin was beginning to exhibit.

"Don't talk about Keiko like that in front of Gohan, and don't tell Goku that Keiko is missing, it's none of your business anyway."

"That girl's safety is of no concern to me, I don't know why Frieza is wasting his time with her, but I certainly won't. But I'm telling you the female isn't here, I don't sense anyone else in the ship so you're wasting your time."

Krillin couldn't believe how unbearable talking to Vegeta was, but no matter what he said he wouldn't be able to win, so instead he just left. He was noticeably agitated as he walked past Gohan, who was wondering what had happened, but decided not to ask. Neither of them were sure where to start, so they just began going into every room they saw, hoping that there they would find Keiko- safe and sound.

* * *

><p>When Keiko finally came to she could hardly see anything around her. At first her body was calm as it adjusted to its newfound awareness, but then she remembered what had happened. Her heart rate increased as she tried to move, but she found that she couldn't. She felt a cold, hard table beneath her back and she could now feel the shackles on her wrist, ankles, and around her waist.<p>

"Help!" she screamed into the darkness, "Please, help!"

Her voice sounded strained as she forced herself to keep from crying. Never had she experienced such fear, and she wasn't sure what was going on. Why did they take her? What could they possibly want with her? She wasn't as strong as the others, or as smart as Bulma, she had nothing to offer, so why was she chained to a table in a dark room at the moment? _I have to get out of here_, she thought as she began trying to channel her strength to break free. For what seemed like hours she tried, and tried to break free, but she couldn't, and instead she was forced to just lie there. Tears began rolling down her face, and she couldn't even wipe them away.

"Help!" she screamed one more time, but she knew that no one could hear her, she was alone, and that's what scared her the most. The tears eventually began to dry, and that's when she heard it- footsteps coming from above her.

* * *

><p>Gohan and Krillin had spent hours thoroughly searching through all the rooms on the ship to no avail, and now they were going down to the last floor of the ship. Their footsteps echoed down the metal stairs as they entered the dark basement floor. The light flickered on when it sensed their movement. Most of the area was dedicated to water heaters, power generators, and rooms that Keiko could not possibly be in, that just left four other rooms. The first three rooms didn't have what they were looking for, so there they both stood in front of the last door.<p>

"Do you think she's in there?"

"I hope so Gohan," Krillin shakily reached out to push the button that would open the metal door, and he desperately wished that inside the room they would find their friend.

* * *

><p>Keiko heard the door open, and immediately turned her head to where a stream of light was flooding into the room. All she saw were shadows, and she had to squint as the light hit her eyes. "Goku?" she asked, wondering if perhaps her yells for help had finally been heard. The door closed behind the visitor, and the light flickered on, showing Keiko the room she was lying in. It was rather small, with metal walls and chrome metal flooring. She was lying parallel to the door, and in front of her were numerous TV screens in the wall, the only thing that wasn't a TV was a large purple box on the wall with a screen on it and a square glass door on the box allowing someone to put something in it. Next to here were three roll away trays. One was stacked with papers, the other had some odd machine sitting on it, and the third had medical supplies on it.<p>

"Keiko," a voice spoke, and she was quick to take her eyes off of the trays next to her and look over towards where the voice came from.

* * *

><p>"Keiko?" Krillin asked as he walked into the door room, the lights coming on to reveal a room that looked much like the rest of the ship. He stepped in further to the room, Gohan rushing past him and moving to the middle of the room where he turned around to face Krillin.<p>

Tears were streaming down the young boy's face as his hands were balled into fists. The words came slowly out of his mouth, full of agony, "She's not here."

* * *

><p>"Hello Keiko, I am a doctor on Lord Frieza's ship. My name isn't important, but I need to do some work on you that will be sent back to another doctor on Earth. It's rather simple things, so it would be easier for the both of us if you just cooperated."<p>

"I don't…I don't understand," Keiko looked up at the dark purple skinned man in a white lab coat standing in front of her. His nose was unusually large, and his eyes were beady as he looked down at a clipboard. There was an off putting look about him, something that made Keiko fearful of him coming any closer to her.

"You're not supposed to understand," his voice was unusually calming, simply adding to the terror of the situation, "But it will all be over soon."

"And then you'll let me go?"

"Well…I don't think so. Events have begun turning things sour for Lord Frieza, so your captivity may prove useful to him."

"No," she whispered before frantically jerking her body, "Let me go!" she screamed, "Let me go!"

"I see you aren't ready to corporate, and unfortunately I am going to need you calm for the second step of our procedure. Lord Frieza wasn't very happy about having me do more work on you than initially stated by the Earth doctor, but I told him I didn't mind, in fact I found the Earth doctor's technology rather interesting."

"Let me out of here! You won't get away with keeping me here!"

"Oh yes, yes, I know, but unfortunately for you we are currently underground, so your screams will continue to go unheard, and we are at a base that only a handful of Frieza's men know about. You won't be found very easily, but I must admit your behavior is beginning to get annoying," Keiko felt a prick in her arm and she immediately stopped flailing, "There we go, a little sedative will make it much easier to get a vile of your blood."

"My…blood? Why my…" she tried to fight the powers of the drug, but she couldn't and her eyes became unbearably heavy, and soon things went black yet again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm really enjoying writing this part of the story, and it is just leading to more intense chapters in the future. The next chapter will have Goku's reaction to Keiko being taken, which I know a lot of you are eager to read, plus it will also have some sort of fluff/sadness mixture, I can't really explain it but you all will see! So thank you so much to everyone who has been reading the story, and to everyone who has reviewed, added to their story alerts, or favorite lists. Please leave a review for the chapter letting me know what you thought!

And if you haven't read Ardikani4's Goku/OC story _No Matter What _then I highly recommend you go and read it, because man is it getting super interesting and is wonderfully written.

Once again, thanks to all the readers, silent and not, and leave a review on your way out :)


	23. Letting Go

**CHAPTER 23: Letting Go**

* * *

><p><em>She was utterly, and completely alone. <em>

_Her body was surrounded by darkness, but yet a thin shroud of light emanated from her body, allowing her to see merely inches in front of her. Every muscle in her body was shaking, and as she raised her hand to touch her face she felt tears falling. 'Why am I crying?' she thought as she tried to wipe the tears away, but they just kept falling. The silence she stood in broke as she heard laughter. She began walking, unsure of herself and where she was going, but she followed the faint voices. Their laughter and chatter were growing louder, until finally a lit area formed in front of her, and there she saw…herself._

_It wasn't her now though, it was a young her, standing in her front yard with her father. The young Keiko was wearing a pink outfit that was one size too large and was fluttering violently in the wind. Her hair was wildly caught up in the wind, the dark strands long and tangled._

"_Do you think one day," the young girl paused to push strands of hair out of her face, "That one day I could be in the Tournament?"_

_Haru let out a laugh, and Keiko watched as her younger self began glaring up at her father, thinking he was mocking her. Haru had been sitting in a lawn chair, and he slowly lowered the newspaper to see the angry look on his daughter's face before gently pushing himself up and walking towards her. She glared up at him, her hands balled up at her sides while her pink clothes fluttered around her small frame._

"_Keiko," he said gently, squatting down to be face to face with her, and placing his hands on her shoulders, "You can do anything you set your mind to."_

_The young girl didn't seem to understand; her eyes rolled in her head and as Keiko watched the scene she wondering why she didn't remember this moment. Perhaps she had taken her childhood for granted, but as she watched what unfolded in front of her, a purpose got assigned to her tears._

"_Keiko," Haru stood up and turned to face the twenty two year old woman with tears streaming down her face. Keiko turned to look behind her, expecting to see another version of herself walking towards her, but no one was there in the darkness, which meant he was talking to her, "Keiko, why are you crying?" the little girl disappeared and Keiko was left standing face to face with her father._

"_I'm scared," she shrugged, feeling her body still racked with tremors._

_Haru let out a small laugh before placing his hands on her upper arms. Keiko couldn't help it, but her eyes turned to slits at the sound of his laugh. Was he mocking her? Did he not believe the fear that was so evident on her face?_

"_You didn't listen to me then when I told you that you could do anything you set your mind to, did you?"_

"_I don't understand."_

"_Keiko," Haru locked his eyes with his daughter, "The little girl I knew back then hated showing weakness. She would love a challenge, and she thought she could do anything, beat anyone, be the strongest there ever was, where did all that hope go Keiko?"_

"_That little girl was foolish Dad; I'm not as strong as I thought I was. I'm-"_

"_Remember that same day when Goku didn't want to fight you because you were a girl? What did you tell him?" A light came from in front of her again, and she looked over her Dad's shoulder to see that same version of herself sitting at the kitchen table with her Dad, and the young Goku, and Krillin._

"_She's a," the young Goku paused as he shifted his gaze, "A girl."_

"_What?" Keiko's small voice rose as she stood up on the wooden chair. "Just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't fight!" she whined, causing both Goku and Krillin to lean away from her._

"_But I don't want to hurt you," Goku said, causing the young Keiko to roll her eyes dramatically._

"_Just cause you're a boy does not mean you are stronger than me," she sat back down and folded her arms. As Keiko watched the scene fade she remembered just how much she hated people telling her she couldn't fight just because she was a girl. In fact she would get picked on back then by other girls, because girls weren't supposed to be strong._

"_What did you tell him?" Haru asked again._

"_Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't fight, just because he was a boy doesn't mean he was stronger than me."_

"_You're not weak Keiko, you never have been, you just got lost that's all. You left that fighting spirit that burned inside of you somewhere along the way, and it's time to go and get it back."_

"_But Dad, you don't understand. Compared to Goku, Krillin, even Gohan, I'm nothing. I'm useless, I just get in the way," the tears kept rolling down her face as she began sniffling._

"_Stop comparing yourself Keiko! You're not supposed to be as strong as any of them, because they aren't you. Just because they have strength doesn't mean they are stronger than you, doesn't mean you can't help, doesn't mean you can't protect yourself. You've been so full of fear for so long Keiko, you just need to let go. Let go of being afraid of Goku knowing how you feel, let go of being afraid of not being able to help, let go of all this fear that is just weighing you down."_

_Keiko shook her head as sobs racked her body, "I don't know how Dad, I'm so scared."_

"_Don't be. You can do anything you set your mind to. Let go Keiko. You have to let go."_

"_But what if I do? Then what? What if I lose Goku forever because I let him know how I feel? What if I try to help and end up getting hurt? What if-"_

"_Stop thinking about all the 'what ifs' Keiko, that's the fear talking, it isn't you. The 'what ifs' don't matter, if all you worry about is what might happen then you'll never take a chance. You'll never be able to live your life if you don't let go of all the fear, the sadness, the anger, the worry that is plaguing you," Haru placed his hand underneath his daughter's chin, causing her to look into his eyes, "You have grown up so much. You have grown into a beautiful young woman, deserving of love, deserving of happiness, you deserve it Keiko. So let go." Those three words echoed in the darkness, as Haru began vanishing, leaving Keiko standing alone again with only a small glimmer of light._

_There she stood, in the darkness, and she didn't bother to wipe the tears away. She needed to get it out, she needed to allow herself to cry, and not care about the purpose or the duration. It felt good to just cry, and not care about the reason. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to breath, to feel every muscle in her body and to listen to her heartbeat. "I'm letting go," she whispered and with that the whole area flooded with light that burned Keiko's eyes, but she didn't care, and she couldn't help but smile._

She wasn't sure how long she had been out for, in fact she had lost all track of time by the time her cerulean eyes flickered open, but when they did and awareness drifted back into her body she could feel a grin on her face. The room was pitch black, but she had other things on her mind, like how she was going to get out of here. Her wrists were shackled down so her palms were face down, and she couldn't flip them so her palms would be face up. When the lights came on again she would try to see exactly what the cuffs on her wrists, ankles, and waist were made of, but they were ice cold which meant they must be metal, and a strong metal at that. She wouldn't be able to break out of it with brute strength, but if the cuffs were screwed in instead of smelted, and if she could get them loose enough to be able to move her wrist, then maybe, just maybe, she could get out of here. Another thing she noticed when she came to was that she was no longer in silence. There was a rhythmic beating that matched up with her heartbeat, she had been hooked up to some machine, but it wasn't a normal heart monitor, because Keiko couldn't feel any sensor patches on her chest or side. Instead she felt a small patch on her wrist closest to where the beeping was coming from. _He said there was a second step to the procedure, and I needed to be calm for it and would need to cooperate, so that means he probably needed me to be awake, so he will be back soon. I just need to wait._

Keiko was right, and within a few minutes she heard the familiar sound of shoes walking on metal. The lights came on overhead and she raised her head slightly to see the metal that was holding her down. There was one large strip of metal going over her waist starting at her hip and going over her belly button. Two smaller clasps were on her ankles and wrists, and from the ones on her wrists she could see that they weren't smelted into the metal table, but rather attached. "You're back," she said as she kept her head raised, watching the nameless doctor walk over to her side.

"And you seem much more pleasant," he wrote something down on the paper on his clipboard, "Are we ready to cooperate now?" he didn't have eyebrows, but Keiko could see a slight rise above his left eye.

"I have a favor to ask," she saw him pick up a vile full of blood and move towards the odd box in the wall in front of her, "Is that mine?"

"I'm not allowed to answer questions," he opened the clear door and placed the vile inside before gently closing and latching the door shut. There was a keypad on the box, and as he entered a sequence of numbers a beeping sound emitted every time he hit a button, "You said you had a favor?" he didn't turn to look at her and Keiko didn't answer right away either. She watched as the vile of blood dematerialized and disappeared from inside the box.

"Uhhh yeah," she stuttered as she looked away from the box, "These things holding me down, they're hurting."

"I'm not letting you go."

"I'm not asking for that, I just want you to loosen them, please."

"Why should I?" he turned to look down at her.

"I may not be able to fully cooperate if I'm in pain, and it's not like I can break out of these things, I'm just a human," this got the doctor to laugh as he dug into his lab coat for something.

"That is true, I have nothing to worry about with you," he continued laughing as he pulled a small key out and went to Keiko's left side, loosening up the cuff on her ankle so she could more freely move it about.

"Thank you," she mumbled as he continuing loosing up the metal cuffs, and once he loosened the ones on her wrist, Keiko found she could turn her palm up, and figured that if she pushed herself down a little bit she could even reach underneath the table and possibly find the screws to the cuffs, or even better if she could get a hold of the key.

"Now are we ready to cooperate then?"

"Yes."

"Hmmmm," the doctor mumbled as he put the key back in his pocket and moved towards the box yet again, "You seem less…scared."

"What does it matter to you what I seem like," she made sure to note that he put the key in his left lab coat pocket.

"Ah, there! When you first came in all you did was scream, now you are talking back," he entered numbers into the keypad, "What goes on in your human brain that processes your emotions in such a way?"

"Maybe I've just let go of being so scared, did you think of that?"

The doctor turned to look at his patient before turning back around, "No, I didn't, but that makes no scientific sense anyway. I'm ordered not to kill you, but if there is an accident, or if my orders change I am very much looking forward to shaving the top part of your skull off and looking into that interesting brain of yours. I've never examined a human brain before, should be fascinating," a ringing came from the box as he turned to look at the female once more, "Ah there it is, a glint of that fear in your eyes," he grinned.

"I don't want to crush your dreams, but I don't think you'll be looking at my brain anytime soon," she set her jaw as she narrowed her eyes at the grinning doctor.

"In a way, I will be looking in there very shortly," he turned back to the box, where a dark image appeared on the small screen, "Hello Earth doctor, I have the patient and we are ready for phase two, will we need all the screens for this?"

"Yes, it would be helpful to get different angles," a voice came out of the speaker on the box, but from where Keiko lay she couldn't see the image on the screen, until the image came onto all the TV screens in front of her. The person on the screen couldn't be seen, because he was just a human shaped shadow, and behind him was what looked to be a laboratory.

"She seems rather subdued, and you told me she wouldn't stop screaming last time we spoke," the shadow's male voice said, and Keiko knew that he could see her.

"Are you the one that wanted me or Frieza?" she questioned.

"All me, but that really doesn't matter," he responded and Keiko now knew that she was speaking to the person who ordered her to be taken, yet why would Frieza help this mysterious Earth doctor?

"She said she is okay to cooperate now, which is for the best correct? Sedatives would mess with the results right?" the alien doctor asked as he moved about the room.

"Yes, and I got the vile of blood you sent me, you made sure it wouldn't be contaminated correct?"

_My blood got sent all the way down to Earth? That must be what the box on the wall is,_ Keiko glanced over to the box, wondering where such technology came from.

"Yes I made certain that it is pure. Now, these directions you sent me, I just follow them and everything will work right?"

"You must follow them precisely; I cannot afford to have the data corrupted in any way! If it is then my whole experiment will be tainted, and I cannot have that. You appreciate science correct?"

"Of course," Keiko watched as while the doctor answered the image on the screen, he moved next to her and placed his hand on her wrist. _The heart monitor_, Keiko remembered the small patch that was monitoring her heartbeat. She rested her head back on the table and looked to her side to see that she was hooked up to that odd machine she had noticed when she first saw the room. It had been moved from its rolling tray and now sat on a square, metal table. There was also another machine sitting next to it, with wires stemming from all parts of it, and six small screens on the front.

"Then you have to be careful when doing this, it should interest you greatly, so do it right and you will be able to see some of the results."

"What are you doing?" Keiko asked, raising her head, and ignoring the voice coming from the screen as she felt a cold hand go down the front of her shirt.

"We need to make sure you don't die during this," he placed a sensor in the middle of Keiko's chest and then one on each of her sides, on her ribs.

"What is this procedure anyway?" she felt the sensors being pushed on her skin before the doctor took his hand out of her shirt and then began messing with the machine.

"You will see soon," instead of the alien doctor answering her, the man on the screen addressed her, "And I guess, while I have the chance, I should thank you. I know you didn't do this voluntarily, but you're doing me a great service. With your help, my plan, my goal will be reached and for that I thank you because you were the missing piece to my puzzle," he was mocking her, his tone of voice, the way Keiko could feel his unseen eyes boring into hers, it made her sick. What was his plan? Why did he need her? What was she helping him with? She had no idea, and before she could ask the man spoke again and this time to the alien doctor, "The data will be sent directly to my hard drive, you are not to keep any of the data, in fact once the machine is running smoothly I want you to leave the room. No one can be in the room while the procedure is taking place; she needs to be completely immersed in it. When it is done, the metal container connected to the machine will be ready to be sent to me- be careful with it! And send it to me immediately. Oh and Keiko- until we meet again," the screen went blank, and all of Keiko's questions went unasked.

"Let's get started then," Keiko felt her head being forced down onto the metal table. When head met metal a loud ringing emerged, and all Keiko could feel was that icy hand pushing her forehead down. The hand was soon replaced though as a contraption was lowered onto her head.

"What's this?" she asked, but she didn't get an answer, instead she heard what sounded like a drill, and suddenly she couldn't move her head an inch. The contraption sat on her forehead, metal resting onto her skin as it was drilled into the table, tight and secure. Her body froze as two metal claws went around her eyes, forcing them to stay open.

"Stop fidgeting, you don't want to poke an eye out do you," the doctor warned as Keiko noticed two spikes, one above each of her eyes. They rested on a sliver of metal that covered her eyes like a visor, and they began glowing red, sending beams of light into her eyes.

_Scanning now_. An electronic voice came from the machine next to her, but she couldn't turn to look at it. Her eyes began burning from being forced open, and that's when she felt two cooling drops land in each eye. They were being dispersed from the sliver of metal, which meant her eyes would be staying like this for a while if eye droppers were needed.

_Human specimen scan complete. Please attach sensors to temple._

Keiko could feel the sensors being attached to her temples, but she couldn't move her head to see what was going on, which made her feel uncomfortable. The needles over her eyes continued their scan, as her burning eyes would be relieved by the sporadic eye drops.

_Checking for sensors. Check complete, sensors properly attached. Please attach device number 5432B to skull._ As if what was on Keiko's head wasn't already enough, she could feel something being placed over her skull. It wasn't cold like metal; instead it felt like a hard fabric. _5432B attached. Warning, step away, take hands off of specimen. Heart rate being monitored, in case of emergency do not removed device number 5432B._

It started as a small pinch all around her head, and then the jolt of electricity coursed through her body. Keiko couldn't contain the painful scream that flowed from her mouth and it only grew louder when another shock was administered. Along with her screams came the frantic beating of the heart monitor, and a buzzing sound that was coming from the device. The small pinch turned into a skull crushing pain that, if her eyes hadn't been so dry, would have Keiko crying. It felt like the top of her skull really was being shaved off, yet she could tell that it was still attached; maybe having it just taken off would hurt less.

_Administering pain relief. _It felt like someone shot liquid straight into her skull, but as soon as that feeling washed over her, the pain subsided. _Heart rate stabilizing. Brain functioning normally. Testing brain connection. Step away from specimen._ This time the shock wasn't unbearable, all Keiko felt was her head twitch slightly, but that wasn't all that happened when that tiny jolt of electricity hit a part of her brain. Her eyes began moving frantically in her head, as if she were sleeping while awake, and the first thing she heard were voices.

"_I don't know how you can keep a garden alive Mom, this is impossible!"_

"_Oh Keiko, you just need to slow down, you can't rush gardening."_

It was her mom's voice, and hers, and that is when the images accompanied the voice. It felt like what she was seeing was right in front of her, yet it was solely in her mind. Out of her frantically moving peripherals she could see the memory of her and her Mom gardening like a show playing on a television on those screens on the machine. Keiko didn't understand, but her mind was so preoccupied with playing the memory that she couldn't even think about what was going on. Then, just as the memory began playing, it stopped, and Keiko was left breathless, staring up at the two needles.

_Memory sequence activated. Accessing key words to search for in memory. Located. Procedure ready to begin, please step out of the room, and turn lights off. Procedure beginning in sixty seconds._

"You're a lucky human," Keiko heard the doctor laugh as his footsteps took him towards the door, "This is a marvelous invention, I may try to make one of my own one day, and you are the first to experience it. Have fun," he mocked as he switched the lights off, leaving only the white glare of the blank TV screens to keep Keiko company.

_Human specimen Keiko, the procedure will now begin. Inserting key words into program: martial arts, battle, injuries, sadness, hurt, anger, love, lust, friends particularly childhood through adult memories pertaining to Goku._

"What's," Keiko's breathes were short, her heart rate escalated as she felt a dull ache in her head that was causing her vision to blur "What's going on? What did you say…about Goku?"

_Procedure commencing now._

Keiko knew better than to ask a computer to explain things to her. She wasn't about to find any answers in here, or any sympathy. She was alone. But she wasn't afraid, and as she felt a jolt course through her body once more she wasn't scared to allow things to go black yet again.

* * *

><p>It was like someone had the remote, and they couldn't figure out what to watch, so they just flipped through all the channels. The images were brief, but they were hers, because they were her memories. All she would watch was a glimpse, and then the channel would change. The first few she lingered on were about her training with her father, and her childhood. All she could think about were her hopes, dreams, everything she wanted to be when she grew up. It was odd being a spectator on your own life, but that's all Keiko was. She was reliving moments, and although she felt like she was in them, she wasn't. She could feel every punch her child-self threw, but she couldn't control he punches, she just had to let it play out. Some memories she actually wanted to relive, but she couldn't pick and choose. She wasn't sure how long she had been flipping through the channels, because in her memories there was no time, no right, no wrong, only what had been done and what hadn't. When things began following a pattern was after she relived meeting Goku. His face was everywhere in her memories, and the stops happened more often, but sometime the memory wouldn't be relived. Keiko didn't know why her memories were being searched, but the only ones that would be played were the ones with a strong emotion attached to them. One of them was when Keiko was over at Goku's, and Gohan was learning how to walk.<p>

"_Gohan! Come on you can do it," Keiko sat out in front of the Son household, sitting on her bottom on the lush green lawn with her legs crossed in front of her. Little Gohan had been crawling around the lawn, playing with a bright red ball, "Stand up Gohan," Keiko's voice caught the young boy's attention, who gave her a chubby cheeked grin, "Yeah Gohan, stand up," to show him what she meant, Keiko pushed herself up off the ground, standing up onto her feet, "Up, up."_

_On two shaky legs, Gohan managed to get himself up onto his feet. He wobbled for a bit, his arms out to his sides to maintain his balance. Once he felt secure, he looked up at Keiko, unsure of what to do next. "Walk Gohan, come to me," Keiko took a step forward, closing part of the gap between them, "Come on," she stretched her arms out in front of her, wiggling her fingers as she hunched over, "You can do it Gohan." The first step was shaky, as Gohan moved his left foot an inch forward. He kept his eyes glued on the ground, his little eyebrows furrowed as he moved his right foot, "Yeah Gohan you're doing it! Come here!" Keiko laughed and with the third step Gohan lost his balance and fell down, hitting his head on the soft ground._

"_Oh Gohan, you did good," Keiko ran over to him, and as soon as she lifted him up he started crying, and Keiko could just smell the drama approaching._

"_My baby!" Gohan had only let out one good scream before his mother's high pitched voice shook the forest around their house. Keiko didn't even see it coming, but the next thing she knew Gohan was snatched out of her arms- which just made him cry even more, "What did you do to my baby!"_

"_He fell, kids fall sometimes," Keiko watched as Gohan reached out towards her, sobbing from hitting his head and from his mother's shrill voice ringing in his ear._

"_Aww what happened there buddy?" Goku's voice came from behind Keiko, a huge fish in his grip that was being dragged along the forest floor. He placed the fish down, moving forward and trying to take Gohan from Chi-Chi, but even though Gohan reached out for his Dad, Chi-Chi turned away._

"_Where were you!"_

"_Fishing," Goku tried once again to hold his son, but it wasn't about to happen anytime soon._

"_How could you just leave our son with someone so irresponsible!" This is where the anger began boiling in Keiko's chest, but as always she bit her tongue._

"_Keiko's not irresponsible," Goku defended his friend, but it made no difference in Chi-Chi's mind at the moment._

"_She basically threw our son into the ground-"_

"_He fell," Keiko interjected, her voice monotone as she tried to keep from yelling._

"_You may have given him brain damage!"_

"_I don't think she gave him brain damage Chi-Chi, Keiko said he just fell down."_

"_What would you know! You're the one that just left our precious baby boy with her! Ugh, I leave him alone with you and look what happens! He ends up crying after nearly busting his head open! That's the last time I trust you to look after him!" Chi-Chi's voice was loud, obnoxious, and it made Keiko so angry. She watched as Chi-Chi took the crying Gohan inside the house, slamming the door shut._

"_I'm sorry, you know she didn't mean it," Goku turned to his friend, seeing the agitation on her face._

"_I know, she's just a nervous mother," Keiko actually had a few choice words she would have rather used to describe Chi-Chi at the moment, but she wasn't about to let Goku hear that. Always supportive, never rocking the boat- Keiko wasn't a fan of always having to keep her emotions in just to make others happy._

"_She's probably gonna want to be alone for a while, wanna go fishing?"_

"_You already caught a pretty big fish," Keiko looked down at the dead fish that was about four times her size, "But sure."_

_It was a warm spring day as Goku and she walked through the dense forest. The sun beat down on them as a cool breeze would rattle the leaves in the trees. They stayed relatively silent for the whole way to the rushing river, but it didn't matter. They were comfortable in silence, as they walked shoulder to shoulder, their hands occasionally brushing up against each other's. All the anger Keiko felt seemed to float away as she walked in silence with one of her oldest friends._

"_Here we are," Goku announced as they came up to the wide river at the base of the waterfall. Goku was quick to take off his pants and top, leaving him in just his underwear, and without another word he jumped into the river, "Hey Keiko, aren't you coming in?" that childlike innocence played all over his face, making it nearly impossible for her to say no._

"_I don't have a swim suit," she took her flip flops off and walked to the edge of the water._

"_You don't need one," he didn't get it, but that's what Keiko loved about him._

"_I don't want to get my clothes wet," she explained, and that's when a huge gush of water hit her body, drenching her completely and she heard Goku laughing, "Funny," she mumbled, looking down at her soaked shorts and shirt. Her mind was telling her not to do it because it wouldn't look right, but then again who would be watching? Who would be judging besides herself? "Turn around," she said, but Goku didn't do as she asked, "Please," she continued, and with a shrug he turned. Keiko knew that under the water he would still be able to see her bra, but she still didn't want him watching her taking her shirt off. She left her shorts on, trying to make the situation less awkward, and with one deep breath she jumped into the river._

"_It's cold!" she yelled as she surfaced, feeling the water rush all around her. As soon as the sentence left her mouth she felt two warm arms embrace her. Tingles ran down her spine as she raised her head to look up at Goku, "What are you doing?"_

"_You said you were cold, I'm trying to warm you up," he had the best intentions in the world; little did he know what he did to Keiko when he was around her._

_Keiko allowed herself to be held for a moment, taking in his scent and feeling his muscular arms wrapped around her small frame, but then she pried herself away from the moments "I'm warmer now, thanks," she whispered, and Goku released her._

"_Let's fish," he grinned and dove underneath the water, leaving Keiko staring up at the clouds before she took a deep breath and followed him underwater. _

_Goku could hold his breath for a crazy amount of time, and no matter how hard she tried Keiko couldn't stay down as long as he could. She would have to surface about five times for oxygen before Goku would have to come up once, and normally when he came up he would have a fish in hand. Keiko didn't know what she was doing under the water. Sometimes she would try to grab a fish, but it was useless and would leave her grasping the water. Most of the time she just watched Goku swim and how he would glide under the water, grabbing fish with ease._

"_You haven't caught anything," Goku pointed out as he threw a small fish onto his growing pile of fish on the river bank._

"_I'm not very good at hand fishing."_

"_You could be if you practiced."_

"_Well I'm trying; the fish are just faster than me."_

"_Want help?" Goku offered as he swam over to her._

"_Okay," she didn't know what it entailed, until she watched Goku swim behind her and take her wrists in both his hand._

"_Take a breath," he instructed, and Keiko took in a deep breath, knowing it still wouldn't be enough to keep her down long enough. Never had she sunk so fast, but with Goku propelling them under Keiko found herself almost skimming the bottom of the river. The sun made patterns on the river floor, distracting her from the purpose of why she was under the water, until she felt her arm being thrown out in front of her. She watched as the fish swam away, and felt Goku bring them up to the surface, "You have to try to grab them," he said._

"_Oh, yeah, sorry," she nodded, and took another inhale before Goku took them back down. They were moving quickly, and this time Keiko had her eyes open for any fish. Out in front of her she saw one, it was small, moving slowly, but it didn't really matter, because it was still a fish. Goku stopped swimming, and pulled Keiko in close so her back rested on his chest. They barely moved, and their arms were down to their sides as the fish came closer and closer, not seeing the danger. Then, as fast as lighting Keiko felt her arm being pushed forward and she frantically grabbed for the fish._

"_I got it!" she grinned happily as they surfaced, Goku letting go of her wrists so she could turn to face him. The fish was wiggling in her hand, the scales rubbing up against her palm. She swiftly threw it onto the pile, the small fish getting lost with all the big fish Goku had caught._

"_Good job, I knew you could do it," Goku looked up at all the fish, "I think we have enough, we should probably go back." _

_Keiko didn't think before she acted, but she threw her arms around Goku's neck, pulling herself in close to him, "Thank you for this," she whispered, and she felt his arms wrap around her waist as they rhythmically kicked their legs to stay afloat._

"_You're welcome," his voice was soft and it tickled the skin on her shoulder, and just like that, as she released him, the moment was over. _

_Keiko got out of the water first, quickly slipping on her still wet shirt and ringing out her long, dark hair. She carried a fish in each hand, while Goku held four fish in each of his hands. They talked, laughed, and smiled the whole way back, and when they arrived back at the Son house, Chi-Chi seemed in a better mood._

"_What are we going to do with all these fish?" she questioned as Goku threw them all in a huge freezer inside their house._

"_Eat em," he laughed, and Chi-Chi rolled her eyes as she bounced a now happy Gohan on her hip._

"_You're so silly Goku," she had taken a complete turn from her fit of rage she was in earlier, and it made Keiko feel sick. She hated how easily Chi-Chi went through emotions, and how no one ever called her out on it. She placed her fish in the freezer, and was about to turn around and say something, but the words were crammed back down her throat. As she turned over her shoulder she saw Goku lean down and plant a quick kiss on his wife's lips. Such a happy family with that beautiful baby boy sitting on Chi-Chi's hip, and Keiko couldn't help the surge of emotions._

"_Well, I should get going," she said, holding in all inside for the moment, "I'll see you guys soon," she walked over to Chi-Chi and looked at the smiling Gohan, who brought her some joy in the midst of her pain, "See ya kid," she kissed his forehead._

"_Bye Keiko!" Goku called as she exited the house without saying another word and got in her car. The tears came instantaneously as the emotions hit her. She felt so dumb for allowing herself to think things could change, to open up to those strong feelings she had for Goku. She felt weak, trapped, jealous, angry, sad, and all she wanted to do was scream. But she didn't. She held it in, wiped her tears, and when she got to her house she got out of the car like nothing happened._

The channel flipped, and as it sorted through memories Keiko could feel those old emotions raging inside of her. She could recall feeling trapped in her emotions, unable to let anyone know what she felt, and she vowed she wouldn't do that to herself again- she couldn't. Her thinking was cut short though as yet another memory came into view, blocking the emotions and thoughts from her body.

* * *

><p>Things were bad. No, things were horrible.<p>

Krillin and Gohan, with the help of a young Namekian boy named Dende, had been able to wish back Piccolo, but that was the end of anything good happening to them. First Vegeta showed up, angry that Krillin and Gohan stole the Dragonballs from right under his nose, but he didn't have much time to be angry at them. Guru, the grand elder of the Namekians, passed away, and along with him the Dragonballs lost their power. Yamcha, Tien, or Chiaotzu couldn't be wished back before the Dragonballs fell to the ground, but that wasn't the end of the bad news. Frieza arrived.

That started their fruitless battle with the evil tyrant, and they could simply not believe the strength Frieza had. Vegeta had managed to hold his own for a while and with the combined efforts of them all, and with Piccolo's new found power after fusing with Nail, they could hold of Frieza for a while. But then Frieza transformed one form after another until he reached his final form, and he seemed unstoppable, he even took the life of young Dende. Many thoughts ran through their mind, but one thought kept running through Gohan's, and Piccolo could see it.

"We can't save her now," Piccolo knew that Keiko had been taken, because he was on King Kai's planet when the news reached the Kai. King Kai didn't want to say anything, but eventually he did tell Piccolo.

"If only my Dad knew, maybe he could do something about it," Gohan felt foolish for keeping this from his father, because now if him, Krillin, and Piccolo all died in this battle then the only person who would know about Keiko being taken would be Bulma- and she wouldn't be able to save her.

"King Kai!" Piccolo yelled up to the sky.

"_What?"_ the Kai's voice came into his head.

"You need to tell Goku about Keiko."

"_What! Why do I have to tell him!"_

"Because, maybe that will get him out of that healing tank! Just do it!" Piccolo didn't have any more time to talk as a scatter of ki blasts that Vegeta had thrown at Frieza headed his way, "Move!" he shouted as he grabbed Gohan and pulled him down to where Krillin was.

"Do you think he will tell him?" Gohan asked as he watched Vegeta try to stop an unstoppable force.

"I hope so Gohan, I hope so."

* * *

><p>"<em>Goku. Goku can you hear me?"<em>

There Goku stood in the healing tank, surrounded by a healing fluid and taking oxygen from a mask. His mind was conscious, but he couldn't move, or open his eyes. He had been following the battle outside, and all he wanted to do was go out and help- but he couldn't. He could feel Frieza's growing power level, and he worried for his friends going up against such a force.

"_King Kai, how are they doing out there?" _Goku thought, taking his focus off the fight for a moment.

"_Not good Goku, but that's not what I have to tell you."_

"_I need to get out of this thing! They need my help!"_

"_Goku, Goku listen to me, you have to listen very carefully,"_ it went silent, and with a deep breath King Kai began, _"We didn't want to tell you because we didn't want to worry you, but it seems that now with Frieza as strong as he is we have no choice. When Gohan and Krillin were taking Keiko to Bulma something happened."_

"_King Kai what happened? King Kai are you still there?"_ Goku questioned, wondering why King Kai stopped talking, but it was because the Kai could already sense the reaction Goku would have.

"_She was taken Goku, by some of Frieza's men. We aren't sure why they took her, but she isn't in Frieza's ship, and Gohan and Krillin couldn't find her. Goku? Goku did you hear me? Hello?"_

King Kai didn't know why the connection had been dropped, and he wondering if Goku had heard him, but soon he got his answer. Goku's dark eyes snapped open, his arm rising, and a blast formed in his open palm. The glass shattered as the liquid spilled all over the floor, but before the last piece of glass could hit the ground Goku had flown out of the pod. He moved faster than he ever had and as soon as he was outside he launched himself up into the air. His mind was reeling as he followed the power levels. He was visibly shaking as he flew, rage swelling up inside of him. _How could he do this? She had nothing to do with this!_ His hands were balled up into tight fists, and his vision was narrowed as he came across the scene. Everyone turned to see him land, his broad shoulders pushed back and his fists at his side. Their words went unheard, the chaos went unseen, and with venom on his tongue he locked eyes with Frieza and asked on simple question: "Where's Keiko?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Things are definately escalating, and I hope you all are enjoying these chapters. Thanks to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, and adding this story to their alerts and favorites. Make sure to leave a review on this chapter letting me know what you thought. And if you still haven't check out Ardikani4's Goku/OC story 'No Matter What' then go check it out, you won't be dissapointed.


	24. Saved

**CHAPTER 24: Saved**

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?"<p>

"Where's Keiko?"

It was tunnel vision, and in the moment all Goku could see was Frieza. The cold, sleek, grey body with those black eyes void of emotion was all the Saiyan could see. His muscles were on the edge; sparks of adrenaline ran through his veins and tingled his skin. He could feel his body being racked with tremors; the anger simply couldn't be contained inside his body. The initial instinct was to simply attack. All sense was threatening to be thrown out of the window as his Saiyan instinct and desire tried to take control. That gentle nature that Goku was known for was being suppressed by emotions he didn't know could blend together so fluidly. Rage, confusion, sadness, worry- as the Saiyan locked eyes with the villain in front of him he was being controlled by his emotions. He envisioned himself charging, one arm raised as he landed a hard punch to that face void of emotions, maybe he could hit some fear into those eyes. He could smell the blood that would fall from Frieza's face, the faint hint of iron that c\would drip onto the ground. He wouldn't stop there though. His fists would continually pound into that discolored flesh until there was nothing left but a corpse. Goku would look down at his hands, stained with blood, and he would feel true power.

"Dad! You're better!"

That voice, the sound of hope, that's what snapped Goku out of that tunnel vision. Those gruesome images he had circulating in his head went away, and he was left with his son's voice ringing in his ears. It was as if he was seeing the scene for the first time, and that's when he realized what he had walked in on. Vegeta was lying on the ground next to Frieza's feet, blood running down his face as his armor was broken and scratched. He looked as if he was hanging on a thread, and if Goku hadn't shown up when he did it may have been over for Vegeta. Goku slowly turned his head to his side to see his son gazing up at him. His hair was ruffled, his face had scratches on it, but overall he seemed fine. Next to him was Krillin, who had smudges of dirt lining his face and mixing in with the blood that ran from his open cuts, but he was at least alive. Someone else was alive that hadn't been a day before- Piccolo. He had looked better, and it was sad that his first day of being alive again would have to be spent fighting Frieza. They were alive though, but there was still one person who Goku was left to wonder about.

"What did you do with her?" the acid that had permeated Goku's voice had lessened, but it was a struggle to stay in touch with reality when all he wanted to do was rip Frieza's head off. He didn't know why he felt so furious, but the thought of Frieza's men laying their hands on Keiko made his blood boil.

"I don't know who you are talking about, and who are you?" the fact that Frieza didn't even know what Goku was talking about just infuriated him further. Frieza didn't even care, to him Keiko was just another meaningless human being, but why did he take her? Especially if he didn't know who Goku was? None of this made sense.

"My name's Goku, I'm a Saiyan from Earth and you took a woman by the name of Keiko, and I want to know where she is," his teeth were gritting as he spoke, and he was so visibly distressed that Piccolo pulled Gohan back, unsure of what to do around such an infuriated Goku.

"Oh…_oh_," Frieza crossed his arms as he let out an arrogant laugh, "You are that Saiyan everyone has been waiting for, well I'm sorry to disappoint but I think they put too much faith in your abilities."

"I'm not here to talk about me; I want to know where Keiko is."

"You must be talking about that female that a couple of my men took. Well, the doctor was wrong about me needing any assistance, but her being taken does seem to have you unnerved."

"I'm not playing games Frieza! She has nothing to do with any of this!"

"Of course not, she is useless to me, but I don't like being ordered around, and you won't live long enough to get to her anyway."

Goku had enough, he wasn't about to just let Frieza play games with him. If he didn't want to tell him where Keiko was, then he would beat him until he had no choice but to spit it out. "Not so fast," Frieza raised his pointer finger, but instead of pointing it at Goku, he pointed it down at Vegeta. Goku stopped mid step as he saw Vegeta begin to laugh, even though the threat of death was knocking on his door.

"You're wrong Frieza," Vegeta coughed, raising his head, "You won't get out of this alive. Kakarot has ascended," the Saiyan paused for a moment, taking in a shallow breath, "And you will be killed by the legend you don't believe in, a Super Saiyan. Kakarot," Vegeta switched his gaze from Frieza to Goku, "You must defeat him. He, he took everything from me, from us," it didn't seem real, or even possible, but tears began welling up in Vegeta's eyes, "He destroyed our home planet. He killed my father, your father, and he made me into what I am, you-" The Saiyan Prince was cut off as a soundless cough racked his body, sending blood splattering all around him. The hole that was shot right through his heart was smoking, the slight smell of burning flesh rising into the air. His body fell limp, small convulsions rampaging his muscles until finally he was still.

This moment, seeing the brutality that Frieza had built up inside of him, this was when Goku realized that this would not be a simple fight. He knew that what King Kai had been telling him about Frieza was more than accurate. Yet, there was no fear in Goku's heart; all he could find was determination. "I will Vegeta, but not just for the Saiyan race, but for everyone this monster has hurt," the corpse couldn't answer, and no one else had words, but the response wasn't important, what was important was that Frieza heard Goku's declaration. "I'm going to give you one more chance Frieza, tell me where Keiko is."

"You Saiyans are all the same, can't seem to listen. I already told you once that I wasn't going to tell you, and that answer hasn't changed."

Goku lowered his head, peering out from underneath his eyebrows, his jaw set, and a small smirk playing on his face. He released his fists, flexing his fingers back before retracting them into an even tighter fist. He knew this wouldn't be easy, but he didn't care, because he only had one thing on his mind- _Don't worry Keiko, I'm going to get you back._

* * *

><p>Very few people realize how long their life has been until they begin reliving it. Keiko didn't know how long she was looking into her past, but it felt like she was reliving her life all over again. The happy memories were worth spending time on, but then there were the moments she wished she could forget. She never realized just how much time she spent crying over Goku until she was forced to be face to face with the watery eyed version of herself. A part of her was disgusted at just how pitiful she looked; in fact sometimes she didn't even recognize that girl lying in her bed sobbing into her pillow. Although she wished it wasn't her shedding all those tears, she couldn't deny the hurt she still felt residing deep in her heart. Keiko just wanted things to be different, but what made her cry was the fact that nothing would change, but now Keiko wondered if that was true? Was she destined to cry in her pillow for the rest of her life? Were her feelings destined to never come out? Was it just her job to put others before herself and to sacrifice in order to keep things as they have always been?<p>

She couldn't accept that. She couldn't accept that fate could be so cruel to her to make her watch the love of her life be with someone else. She couldn't accept that she had to stay silent, when inside all she wanted to do was scream. She wanted to yell out into the sky, letting out her emotions with no words at all. She wanted to shout back at Chi-Chi whenever she was put down by the woman. She wanted to tell Gohan that his mother was insane, and that no matter what anyone said he could do whatever he set his heart to, whether that be school or fighting. She wanted to show all those tough guys she was friends with that she was just as tough as them. She wanted them to see that she wasn't this pitiful, meek, simple woman who had nothing important to say. Most of all though, she wanted to walk up to Goku, look him in the eyes as she grabbed his shirt and pulled his lips into hers. She wanted him to feel everything she has ever endured, she wanted someone to know. She wanted that kiss to be so powerful that Goku would have no choice but to not only see the truth but _feel_ it as well. He caused her to cry night after night, he made her heart burn with an insatiable desire, but he also gave her some of the most beautiful moments in her life. Meeting him was one of the most beautiful moments in her life, and he needed to know that. No longer would she succumb to the cruelty of fate, she was going to unleash her anger, her fears, her sorrow, and she was done watching herself cry.

"Stop," she whispered as yet another memory of herself crying played in her mind and on the TV screens. Nothing changed though, the memory just kept playing, "Stop," she said again, but as she continued watching she felt the anger rise inside of her, "STOP!" The screens went blank, leaving Keiko lying in darkness before the red light of the lasers scanned her eyes once more. The screens flickered back on, but now they were filled with a white glare.

_Human specimen Keiko, now beginning emotional testing._

"I'm done being tested."

_Initiating false reality sequence._

"Didn't you hear me! I'm-" all Keiko could do was gasp as her mind was filled with images. They weren't memories, in fact she had never seen or experienced it, but it seemed so real. She was standing in the middle of the forest, when she saw Goku walking towards her.

"_Goku?" her voice echoed, signifying the falsity of the whole situation, yet her mind swore it was real and forced her to believe what she was seeing. The image of Goku seemed blurry and shifty, as if he was walking sideways instead of straight, but yet he was coming closer to her._

_The image steadied out when he was within arms distance, and that's where he stopped. He had an unreadable look on his face as he reached his hand out and placed it gently on Keiko's face. She couldn't help but nuzzle into it, closing the gap between them. His touch was warm, and it brought her that usual sense of comfort. This feeling wasn't unusual, it always happened when Goku was around, but for some reason now it was heightened. It felt like every muscle in her body was completely relaxed, and her breath was even and steady._

"_Keiko?" His voice sent shivers down her spine as he gently tilted her chin upwards, locking their eyes together. She wasn't sure what he was doing, but any space left between them was beginning to close. His nose gently touched hers as he leaned his forehead up against her own, and although Keiko felt like looking away she didn't. She stayed trapped in that stare, until her eyes slowly closed, and a shock ran through her lips. _

_The kiss was soft, but the intensity was something that left Keiko breathless. As they parted she took one quick breath and then attached her lips to his once more in a manner she didn't expect from herself. Just like the comfort sensation had been heightened, the feeling of his lips on hers was like all of her nerves were sparking and her skin was crawling. The way Goku held onto her hips and invited her kiss was another clue that this wasn't happening, that this wouldn't happen, but she couldn't break away from it. Her mind was screaming at her to get ahold of herself, and to realize that this wasn't real, but every time she tried to escape something pushed her further into this fake reality._

_Keiko wasn't expecting it, but as her lips were attached to Goku's she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. She spun around to see a rock lying on the ground behind her, and there Chi-Chi stood with another rock in hand. Keiko felt ashamed, embarrassed, and like a complete home wrecker…until Chi-Chi began screaming. Her voice was shrill, worse than it normally was, and she walked right up to Keiko and slapped her hard across the face, then she did the same to Goku._

"_You are worthless! I can't believe I married such an idiot!" Chi-Chi kept hurling insults at Goku, and then she spun around and pointed at someone standing behind Keiko, "And you are never going to see your useless Father again or this whore!" as Keiko turned and saw Gohan she knew Chi-Chi wouldn't talk like that around her precious baby, but that didn't stop her from feeling rage swell inside of her, "You will never see my son again," another slap hit Keiko and she heard Gohan begin to cry, "Shut up! Stop crying!" Chi-Chi moved right past Keiko, and with the back of her hand wacked Gohan across the face, and that's when Keiko lost it._

_She propelled herself forward, and with as much force as she could muster kicked Chi-Chi in the back. She heard the popping as the woman's spinal column shifted, and the sound only brought Keiko joy knowing she had hurt her. As Chi-Chi turned around Keiko landed a punch to her nose, breaking it and causing blood to splatter. This wasn't her. This violent creature wasn't Keiko, but she couldn't stop, all she felt was intense rage, until a strong hand gripped onto her wrist, forcing her around._

"_Stop. You can't hit my wife."_

"_Did you not just hear what she called you! What she did to your son!" Keiko tried to explain as she looked up at a stern Goku who picked her up from the wrist and flung her, her body sliding on the dirt._

"_I would pick her any day over someone like you, and she's right, you shouldn't be around my son," Goku didn't even look at her as he spoke, taking his wife's hand and picking up Gohan, placing him on his shoulder and walking away._

"_Wait! Stop!" Her tears soaked the dirt she was lying in, and she pushed herself up onto her feet and began trying to chase after them, but she couldn't find them, "Do you know what I feel for you! And you don't even care!" Keiko screamed as the sorrow was unbearable, but it began turning into a different kind of anger than what she felt for Chi-Chi, "Do you know how much pain you have caused me!" her voice rang out, but as it did it began sounding distant, the echoing coming back to her voice._

When the images finally faded Keiko found she was hyperventilating. The heart monitor was going haywire, showing just how quick paced her heart beat was. She couldn't catch her breath, and with every intake of air it felt like she wasn't getting enough to send oxygen throughout her body. Her muscles twitched as she felt like she was drowning in a room full of air, her throat burning with every gaping breath.

_Administering relaxant._

Keiko was too frantic to even realize the needle that came from the machine and stuck her in her neck. As soon as the medicine was injected she felt she could breathe again, but her heart was still pumping quickly. The medicine coursed through her veins, numbing out her whole entire body. All she could feel was a tingling from her neck down, as the twitching stopped and her breathing began to become normal. "What was that?" she breathed, not sure why she kept asking a computer questions.

_Emotions gathered. Memories gathered. Human specimen Keiko data collection complete._

With her heart still beating furiously all the lights turned on instantaneously, shocking her and burning her eyes. She wanted to close them, but they were still being held open, until the machine slowly lifted from her head. Her eyes felt an immense relief from finally being able to blink, and with all the equipment off of her, Keiko could take a moment to calm herself down. She expected to hear those footsteps coming down metal stairs yet again, but she didn't, and she knew this was her chance. Keiko tried to move her body, but she was still numb, and this fact made her nervous. Once the doctor came she wouldn't have a chance to be alone like this, she needed to act fast. A couple of minutes passed, and she could feel the drug wearing off. It started when she could wiggle her toes, and then it moved up her body, giving her back her range of motion until finally she could push herself down until the cuffs on her arms were tight on her forearm. She wasted no time, flipping her hands so her palms was down, and she felt underneath the table for where the cuff was connected. Every odd noise startled her, as she was afraid the doctor would be back any minute.

"Come on, where are you?" she mumbled as her hand frantically hit the underside of the table, and then she felt it- two small, metal screws. She tried loosening them with her fingers but she couldn't move them at all. She tried putting her nail in the screw slot and twisting it, but that didn't work either, "Damn it," she slammed her hand under the table in frustration, the metal ringing out as she turned her head to the side. There on the table next to her head was the needle that had injected her with medicine moments before. She didn't know if the needle would be strong enough to loosen the screws, but it was worth a shot.

Keiko pushed herself back up until the cuffs hit her wrists again. She couldn't move her body much due to being tied down at her hips, but she leaned over as much as she could until she was close enough to grab the syringe in her mouth. When she had it in her mouth she realized that there was still medicine in it, so she made sure not to bite down too hard. The tricky part was now getting the syringe out of her mouth and into her hand. She lifted her upper body as much as she could, and as gently as possible dropped the syringe onto her stomach. With one deep breath she slowly rolled as much as she could to one side until the syringe hit the metal table. It threatened to fall off, but as soon as it made contact with the table Keiko reached her hand up and grabbed it. As she held the fragile syringe she knew it wouldn't be strong enough to loosen the screws, but she knew that inside of the syringe was the muscle relaxer. Keiko placed both hands back on the table, palm down, and underneath her left hand she hid the syringe, and now she would wait.

The doctor didn't let her down, after some impatient waiting, he made his way down the metal stairs, opening the large steel door, and looked down at Keiko, "I take it everything went smoothly," he wasn't looking for a response, so Keiko didn't give one, instead she carefully watched him. He walked to the back side of the small metal table that the machine was on, and after a moment of tinkering with it, pulled out a metal cylinder, "It really is rather fascinating, I just wonder why such brilliance would be wasted on a mere human," the doctor held up the cylinder, examining it carefully, before moving away from Keiko yet again. Keiko didn't raise her head to look at what he was doing, because she already knew once she heard that familiar beeping that came when he sent the vile of blood down to Earth. Whatever had been captured in that cylinder was going to Earth, and in a matter of seconds it would be down there, for a purpose Keiko didn't know.

"So what now?" she asked, keeping her eyes up on the ceiling.

"Now I'm supposed to let you go," he responded, and Keiko felt the syringe in her hand, beginning to feel grateful that she wouldn't have to use it, "But, I have more interesting plans instead."

"What?" she flung her upper body up, still keeping the syringe hidden in her hand as she looked upon the doctor's smug face.

"The Earth doctor wants you alive, fine, I can send you back to Earth in a few months, alive, but you're human mind has sparked an intense interest for me. I can't pass up the opportunity to take a quick look inside of that brain of yours, but of course I don't have the technology here. So we will just have to go back to my planet, and soon, from what I can see outside I think this whole planet may just blow up," he laughed, sending an unwanted feeling of fear coursing through Keiko.

"You can't. You work for Frieza, and it won't take long before he is dead, and you'll have no way off this planet without him."

"You take me for some idiot don't you? I already contacted my home planet, they are sending a ship as we speak to pick us up, so we best move quickly now."

_Now's my chance_, Keiko watched as he moved towards her, his hands in his pockets. She figured he wouldn't want her conscious because then she would scream, so in his pocket she figured he had some sort of needle that would put her out. She couldn't help but find it ironic how similar their plans were, the only difference was that the doctor wouldn't see it coming.

"I'm happy you're being so calm about this, but I still can't take my chances," he stopped on her right side, pulling out a syringe.

"Wait!" he was about to put the needle into Keiko's right arm when she stopped him, "Can you put it in my left arm."

"Excuse me?"

"Please, just, I promise I won't fuss if you just inject me in my left arm."

The doctor let out a chuckle as he moved to her left side, "Do you see know why I want to examine your brain so badly? The things you humans say, and desire, is something I have no comprehension of, but with your help I will."

"Sorry," Keiko held the syringe in her left hand, pushing herself down slightly, "But I don't think I want to go anymore," she stuck the needle into his arm, injecting the fluid as he let out an angry scream. He was about to raise his arm to hit her, but he couldn't, because from his arms down everything became numb. His legs gave out, but before he could fall to the ground, Keiko got his lab coat in her grasp.

"You're going to pay for this!" he yelled, furiously trying to gain control of his muscles again.

"Where is it," she moved the jacket through her hand until she found the pocket, and carefully grabbed the key out of it. Her hand was shaking as she raised it, trying to get the key into the slot on the metal cuff. The doctor was furious, vowing that she wouldn't make it out of here alive, and she believed him. "C'mon, c'mon," she whispered, not able to gain the coordination to unshackle herself, until finally the key fit, and with one click to the right her left arm was free. She wasted no time unlocking her right arm, and then her waist. She didn't unlock her legs right away, knowing there was something she needed to do first.

She leaned down off the table, searching for the needle with the anesthesia that the doctor had just dropped. Her eyes landed on it, and as she reached down for it the doctor flung his head forward, head butting her. "You bitch! You're not getting away with this!" he revved his head back again, smashing it forward, but this time Keiko dodged. Her head was pounding, things became blurry, but adrenaline was pumping through her veins. It was a fight or flight moment, and she decided to fight. She reached down again, grabbing the needle in her shaky hand, and as the doctor tried to hit her again, she jabbed the needle into his neck. His movement stopped as his eyes went wide, unable to believe what had just happened, and as Keiko injected the anesthesia, his whole body went limp and fell to the ground, his screams of rage silenced.

Keiko brought her body back onto the table, and before she unshackled her legs, she took a moment to breath. Her heart was racing, but she had done it, she had managed to get herself out of this without anyone's help. As she rested her hand on her stomach, feeling her belly rise and fall with each breath, the table began shaking. She pushed herself up onto her arms and looked around, everything seemed to be vibrating. "What's happening?" the whole room began shaking, things falling over, and that was Keiko's cue to unshackle her legs. Once she did she flew up, watching the table she laid on flip over. It felt like an earthquake, but as it continued, it became much more powerful than that. The whole room shook violently, knocking everything over, shattering the glass on the TV screens from the sheer force of whatever was causing this. The doctors body was covered by debris, and from the density of some of the stuff that feel on him Keiko figured he was dead. As she watched the room quivere she wondered, was the planet really gonna blow up? What was going on outside that could cause this? Because there was no way this was just a natural occurrence. The tremors that racked the planet lasted a while, until things became calm, and Keiko was left hovering over a destroyed room.

_I need to get out of here_, she thought as she flew over towards the door, pushing objects out of the way and lowering herself right in front of it. Her hand clutched the metal door handle and turned it, but it wouldn't open. She tried again, turning it up instead of down, but nothing happened. She tried pulling and pushing, but for some reason the door wouldn't open. Then she saw it. Right above the door handle was a small keypad with numbers 0 through 9 on it. A code, she needed a code. Her heart sank as she began mentally scolding herself for never seeing this before. The first time the doctor left she was unconscious, the next time she had been strapped down to a table, unable to look up. She had no idea that there was a code that needed to be entered to get out. Keiko tried entering four random digits, but it wasn't enough, in fact the screen had room for twelve digits to be entered. The code could be anything, so she tried countless times. She refused to give up, but no matter how many different combinations of numbers she entered she couldn't get out. Finally, defeated, she slid her back down against the wall, putting her head in her hands and bringing her knees to her chest. She was so sure she had escaped, but she hadn't, and now she just had to wait, hoping someone would find her.

As she sat in despair she noticed the lights beginning to flicker. She looked up, and saw that things were shaking again. The lights flickered on and off, and Keiko could actually hear the strong wind that was blowing outside. Even though she just wanted to sit there, she forced herself up into the air again. The shaking wasn't as violent as last time, but something strange was happening with the lights. They began sparking, almost hitting Keiko since she was so close to them. She lowered herself from the air, looking up and watching as the lights sent out large sparks, still flickering. Keiko had no clue what was going on, but as the shaking stopped, the lights continued going haywire, until finally they turned off, leaving Keiko alone in the dark, with no way out.

* * *

><p>Never before had Goku felt such a surge of rage. This feeling made all other instances of anger seem like nothing. He had completely lost control. First Keiko had been taken, then he had to tirelessly battle Frieza. The Spirit Bomb was supposed to end the fight, but it didn't, instead it just further enraged the evil tyrant. Goku had to watch as Frieza rose from the crater and severely injured Piccolo, then in the blink of an eye he was seeing his best friend, Krillin, being raised up into the sky by Frieza, yelling out for help, but as his body exploded, leaving nothing left of him- that's when Goku had enough. Goku's strongest attack couldn't help him win, and if he didn't then he would let Keiko down. His best friend had been killed, and this time the Dragonballs wouldn't be able to bring him back. No more. Enough was enough. As Goku shook so did the whole planet, his rage taking the best of him, but he didn't care. He didn't want more power, he needed it.<p>

"Gohan!" he barked, "You need to go now!"

"But Dad-"

"NO!" he shouted, not knowing how long he would be able to control himself, "Take Piccolo and get out of here! Go find Bulma and get off the planet!"

"But what about Keiko?"

"I'll find her! Now go!" he ordered.

The rage was so all consuming that he couldn't give a moment of his attention to watch his son grab Piccolo and fly off. Now that those he loved were away, he could allow himself to give in to this strange new feeling. Sparks began bouncing off of his body as his energy level raised to unknown levels. Goku could feel every muscle growing and contracting at the same time, and now it was not only the anger that shook him. This power that was growing inside of him was so great that he wasn't sure if he could control it, but there was no turning back down. His dark hair stood on end, reaching up towards the sky as it began flickering between his usual dark hair and a brilliant gold. The sky turned dark, as the water below him began rising and falling frantically. The whole planet shook at his new found power, and then he lost control. His hair stayed that brilliant gold, as his dark eyes turned to a light turquoise. His body stopped shaking, but the shocks of power still wrapped around him. Through the rage he felt calm, as if he could see perfectly clear, and his mind knew what to do. That legend Frieza had feared, the one he didn't believe would come true, he was now face to face with it. Goku could see the surprise on Frieza's face, and he gained satisfaction from it. He smirked, and this caused Frieza's face to harden. Frieza was now not going up against a normal Saiyan, he would be battling a Super Saiyan, and now Goku knew he could defeat him.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Goku to gain the upper hand. He was faster, stronger, smarter, he was everything that the legendary Super Saiyan was supposed to be, and this angered Frieza. As Frieza began seeing the power he was up against, he changed his strategy. Frieza could survive with no oxygen, but he knew Goku couldn't, so he began trying to destroy the already frail Planet Namek. When the planet blew up, he would survive, but Goku and anyone else left on the planet wouldn't. Goku saw this, and that's when he knew he had to hurry to save Keiko.<p>

"Frieza! Tell me where Keiko is!" Goku yelled as he dodged a ki blast. Frieza didn't answer, instead he charged at the Super Saiyan, who dodged the attack.

"You won't find her anyway! All of those pathetic humans you associate with will die when this planet blows up!"

Goku snarled as he looked down at Frieza, he didn't have time for this. He needed to get away so he could find Keiko. "_Goku! Goku, can you hear me?"_ King Kai's voice rang in his head as he continued dodging blows from Frieza.

"_Goku, I have a plan!"_ King Kai said, "_Popo is collecting all the Dragonballs, and when he does we can wish everyone that Frieza killed back to life. This would bring back Guru which would bring back the Namekian Dragonballs. Then we could wish that everyone except Frieza be sent back to Earth, then Frieza would die when the planet explodes. Also…I think I've tracked down where Keiko is."_

Although Goku had a lot to say about King Kai's plan, hearing that he could find Keiko was his first priority, "Where is she?" he asked, moving away from Frieza.

"_Listen Goku, you can just keep fighting Frieza, and when we wish everyone off the planet she will be safe too."_

"No! I already let her down, I'm finding her King Kai, I have to see that she's okay!"

"_Ugh fine, but you're going to have to distract Frieza long enough to get away."_

"Just tell me where she is!" Goku demanded, charging a blast in his hand, aimed towards Frieza.

"_She is at Frieza's base. It is a couple miles East of where you are, I'll give you directions while you're flying, but Goku are you sure-"_

"Yes I'm sure!" the Super Saiyan howled as he unleashed the blast, which hit Frieza, stunning him for a second. "Solar Flare!" Goku yelled, bringing his hands up to his face, shutting his eyes tightly, and emitting a blinding light. He heard Frieza yell as his eyes were burned by the light, but Goku had no time to waste. He flew off as fast as he could, knowing Frieza would chase after him, but Frieza couldn't sense power levels, which would give Goku the time he needed.

"King Kai where is it!" he shouted.

"_Uhhh_," Goku was moving so fast that King Kai had a hard time keeping up with where he was, _Stop!_ He ordered, and Goku halted in midair. "_Look to your left, fly that way and stay looking down, the base is underground. There will be a small metal door that should be exposed because of all the wind, that's where she is."_

"Thanks King Kai," Goku said as he flew off in that direction. He was flying faster than he ever had, but he kept his eyes grounded, and when he saw the small metal door he dropped to the ground. He could feel Frieza's immense power flying around the planet, searching for Goku. There wasn't much time; he needed to get Keiko out of there now.

* * *

><p>Footsteps coming down the metal stairs. Keiko had been sitting by the door, alone in the darkness, when she heard rapid footsteps moving down towards her. She leaped up, flying into the air and moving backwards until her back hit the metal wall. She couldn't see a thing, and as quickly as the sound of the metal came, it was gone. Keiko focused, and she sensed a huge energy level right outside of the door. Her heart began racing, was it Frieza? Who else did she know that had that kind of power? She forced the fear to go away as she tightened her fist, ready to take on whatever was behind that door. She may not be able to win, but she sure as hell was going to put up a good fight. She heard the door being messed with, as if the person was trying to open it but realized you needed a code. Then, with a loud booming echo, the door came crashing in, and all Keiko could see was light.<p>

Her fists loosened as her body dropped to the ground, her knees threatening to give out as she looked at who stood in front of her. He was different, but she recognized him instantly, and the tears came to her eyes. She pushed past all of the debris lying in her way, running towards him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Goku," she breathed, the tears falling from her eyes at the relief of seeing him, "What happened?" she asked as she felt his arms wrap around his waist. He was covered in golden light and as he held her it surrounded Keiko as well. His hair was gold and stood up towards the sky, and his eyes had turned a turquoise color rather than the brown Keiko had come to know. Electric shocks flung off of his body, but they didn't hurt her as she clung onto him. He was powerful, so much so that Keiko had felt fear when she sensed him, but she now knew she couldn't be afraid of Goku.

"I need to get you out of here," Goku said, but he didn't want to let go, instead he tightened his grip around the female's waist, holding her as close to him as possible, "I'm so sorry Keiko," he felt such a relief knowing she was alive, but then there was the guilt of letting her get taken, "I thought you'd be safe away from me, but then this happened."

"I'm fine; it's not your fault."

"Yes it is, you have no idea how scared I was that- that," Goku had to pause as the anger and sorrow that accompanied him thinking of Keiko's death built up inside of him. His energy flared, illuminating the room even more, but then he remembered that Keiko was right there, in his arms.

"_Goku, Popo has the Dragonballs, he is going to wish everyone back to life"_, King Kai said in Goku's head, but he didn't respond, he was too caught up in focusing his attention on Keiko.

"C'mon, this place is going to cave in any minute," Goku reluctantly let go of her, taking her hand in his and leading her out of the room and up the stairs. Keiko was stunned when she came above ground. The Namek they had landed on was not the same one she saw before her. Storm clouds sent thunder angrily from the sky as waves lapped up onto the shore frantically. The planet looked and felt so unstable, and she could only guess that is was because of Frieza. As she looked around she heard a crack of lightening, and off in the distance she saw something rise into the sky.

"What is that?" she breathed, squeezing Goku's hand in hers as the wind blew her hair around her face.

"It's the Namekian Dragon. Everyone Frieza killed have been wished back to life, and now we are going to make a wish to the Namekian Dragon to get everyone off of the planet, except me and Frieza."

"_What!"_ both King Kai and Keiko screamed at the same time, _"Goku you can't be serious!" _King Kai yelled in the Super Saiyan's head.

"Please King Kai," Goku raised his head to look up to the sky, "Just tell Dende to wish everyone off the planet except me and Frieza. Frieza won't die if the planet blows up, and he will just come looking for me on Earth, I can't let that happen."

"Goku, you can't, please just come back to Earth and we can figure it out there," Keiko felt frantic, tears were streaming down her face as she realized what was about to happen. This planet was going to blow up, and Goku would still be on it. The thought made her feel sick, and she clung onto his hand tightly.

"I have to do this," Goku said to both King Kai and Keiko. _"Fine Goku,"_ the Kai sighed somberly, _"I'll tell Dende to make that wish, everyone off except you and Frieza."_

"Thanks King Kai."

"Wait, no, King Kai just, please wait a second!" Keiko yelled.

"_Huh?" _she heard the Kai's voice in her head.

_Please, I need to tell Goku something, just wait_, Keiko thought, and she heard the Kai sigh once more in agreement.

"It's going to be okay," Goku said as he raised his free hand to cup Keiko's face, "I just had to make sure you were okay, and now that I know that you are I need to get you out of danger. I already let you down once by letting those guys take you, I'm not going to let Frieza live and come down to Earth."

"You didn't let me down," she whispered, trying to get the tears to stop, but she couldn't.

"I will never let anyone hurt you ever again, I promise," Goku looked down at his friend, seeing the tears in her eyes, and he hated to see her cry like this. He didn't want to leave her, but he had to in order to save her. Through her being taken he realized something that no he could no longer ignore- he had feelings for Keiko that were much stronger than they should be, but he couldn't help it. As he wiped the tears from her eyes he wondered why he had suppressed those feelings for so long, why it took such a disaster to show him how he felt.

"Goku, I need to tell you something," Keiko started, looking up and locking eyes with the Super Saiyan in front of her, "You need to live okay?"

"I-"

"No, listen, please," she cried, "You have to be alright, I don't know what I would do if I lost you again," her words were becoming muffled by the tears.

"I will be alright, I promise," Goku released her hand and pulled her into a tight hug, feeling her tears stain his shirt.

"You have to be, because I love you," she said clinging onto his shirt, and she felt Goku's muscles go tense for a moment, "And not in a friend way either," she felt her cheeks beginning to burn bright red, but she couldn't stop herself, she was letting go, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to say that to you, but I was too damn scared to let you know how I feel, because I was afraid," she released his shirt, taking a step back and looked into his turquoise eyes, "I know this could ruin our friendship, and I know I probably shouldn't have said anything, but I've loved you for so long and I can't keep going on like-" Her rambling words were cut short. It felt like a charged battery had hit her lips, and every thought that had been running through her mind vanished.

Goku didn't know what he was doing, but as he watched his friend ramble on and on this urge built up inside of him. She was vulnerable, afraid, tears streaming down her face, but she deserved to feel that it would be alright. He took a step towards her, one that she didn't even notice, and in the middle of her sentence he pressed his lips to hers. So many things were telling him not to do it, but he couldn't help it. When she was taken he had almost lost her forever, and that thought made him feel the deepest sorrow. He thought about what his life would be without Keiko, and he realized how grim it would be. She meant so much to him, and although he already knew how she felt there was something about hearing it from her mouth that made it seem new. Her sincerity in the way she said those three little words, it brought Goku joy, because never had the words 'I love you' sounded so nice.

It was wrong, Keiko knew it; she knew it as she wrapped her arms around the Saiyan's neck and pulled herself closer. She knew that as she greedily kissed him, allowing every emotion she ever felt to transfer from him to her. She knew that this wasn't like him, but she also knew that she would take advantage of it. Maybe he was doing this just to be nice, to make her feel better, maybe there were no real feelings behind it- but in the moment Keiko didn't care. She wanted to say so much more, but suddenly the feeling on her lips vanished. Her eyes shot open and she was looking at tall green trees standing up against a blue sky. Her feet stood on lush green grass, and she could feel the presence of others around her. She turned to look behind her, at Bulma, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta and all the stunned Namekians who had been brought back to life and now where standing on planet Earth. Her eyes looked up towards the sky, and as the tears streamed down her face she could still feel the tingling on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I've been planning the ending to this chapter since I started the story. Some exciting things are going to start happening, so I hope everyone is ready for what I have planned! Thanks to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, and supporting this story. Please make sure to leave a review on this chapter, letting me know what you thought. And if you haven't checked out Ardikani4's story No Matter What, then you should go read it cause it is an awesome Goku/OC story. Once again, thanks to all you readers and make sure to leave a review.


	25. A New Friend

**CHAPTER 25: A New Friend**

* * *

><p>Keiko didn't believe it, she simply couldn't. King Kai said Goku had died on Namek, but something in Keiko's heart told her that this just wasn't true. Everyone else seemed to believe it though, and seeing tears well up in Gohan's eyes was enough to break Keiko down yet again. Bulma said that with the Namekian Dragonballs Goku, and everyone else that had died could be wished back to life. Keiko reassured Gohan that if his dad really was dead, that he would be brought back, but they would have to wait for the Namekian Dragonballs to gain their powers back, which would take 130 days. That was 130 days too long for Gohan, but there was nothing that could be done. The Namekians would have to stay on Earth for a while as well, until a suitable planet could be found for them. Bulma offered for them to stay at Capsule Corporation, she even gave Vegeta the same offer. Bulma knew that Goku's death would affect Keiko, so she asked if perhaps she would want to stay with her for a while, that way she wouldn't be alone. Keiko declined, saying that she was going to stay at her parents for the night. Gohan asked if he could stay with her, and although Keiko wanted to be selfish, she knew that Chi-Chi would want to see her son, so she told Gohan that he could spend a night at her house soon, but he needed to go and see his mom first.<p>

The first thing Keiko did when she got to her parents' house was run up and give her Dad a hug. He chuckled as she clung onto him, telling him how much she loved him. Haru didn't know it, but he saved her while she was up on Namek. The advice he gave her as a girl allowed her to let go of all of her fears. Neither Kaya nor Haru asked what had happened while their daughter was away, figuring that when Keiko was ready to talk about it she would. The guest bedroom was small, the queen size bed taking up most of the space, and as Keiko lay under the covers she realized how hard of a night this would be.

She hadn't spent a night without Goku in days, and now she didn't even know where he was. Everyone kept saying he was dead, but she couldn't accept it. Maybe she was just being stubborn, but she swore as she stared up at the ceiling that he was alive somewhere. Her mind kept repeating their last moments together, and she could feel that kiss on her lips as if it had happened just seconds before. They would have a lot to talk about when they met again, but at least now he knew. Even though she didn't believe Goku was dead, Keiko still wanted him next to her. Her heart ached as she tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable, or to get her mind off of Goku. She missed him tremendously, and all she wanted was to feel him next to her, to hear his gentle breathing as he slept soundly. Keiko didn't cry though, she had already shed too many tears, and she refused to let herself cry the night away, but that didn't stop her from feeling the sorrow in her chest. She had been living alone for years with no problem, but as she curled up into a ball all she wanted was to not be alone anymore, she wanted Goku to be with her.

That night started a long chain of sleepless nights. Her mind would calm down for an hour or two, but then she would be jolted awake by either a memory or just this ache in her chest. She spent two nights at her parents before she went back to her house, only to find that she couldn't sleep there either. She tried spending a few nights at Bulma's, but she would still lay wide awake. Although she was barely sleeping, Keiko didn't feel exhausted all the time, and the days she spent with Bulma were nice because they took her mind off of everything.

"I think I need new sandals," Bulma pondered as her and Keiko walked through the outlet mall. This was their third time there this week, and Bulma still found something new to buy every single time.

"You already have a ton," Keiko moved the two shopping bags in her left hand to her right, stopping as Bulma gazed at a pair of light pink sandals behind a glass shop window.

"Those are cute," the blue haired woman sighed as she touched the glass.

"And probably cost way too much."

"Actually they are only thirty dollars." Neither of the women knew who was talking to them, until they turned to see a man stepping out of the store. He was tall, lean, with short black hair and green eyes. His complexion was slightly tanned, which made his already white smile stand out even more.

"You wear woman's sandals?" Keiko asked, raising her eyebrows, only for Bulma to hit her across the shoulder.

"Be nice," she laughed, obviously taken by the attractive man who stood in front of them. He looked to be between their ages, younger than Bulma, but older than Keiko, "So how do you know that?" Bulma was putting on the charm as she took a step closer, but the man didn't look at her, instead his eyes were on Keiko as he answered.

"My younger sister works here, I've been bringing her lunch this week since I'm off from work, and she's been pleading for me to buy her those sandals."

"Where do you work?" once again the question that Bulma asked was answered to Keiko.

"Law firm. I'm a lawyer."

"You don't say!" Bulma turned to look at Keiko, winking at her.

"I'm Grayson, it's nice to meet you," he bypassed Bulma completely, extending his hand out to Keiko.

"I'm Keiko, and that's Bulma," she shook his hand lightly, not enjoying all the attention being placed on her.

"This is going to sound odd, but I've actually seen you two around here these past few days, and haven't gotten the nerve to talk to you till now," his laugh was charming, in fact it almost had Bulma drooling, but Keiko wasn't in the mood to be hit on, "I'm not trying to be some creep, but what would you say about going out with me to dinner?"

"I dunno," Keiko averted her gaze, not enjoying the predicament she was in, "I don't even know you."

"Fair enough," he shrugged, surprising Keiko on how quickly he gave up, "So how about we get to know each other," just when she thought he would leave her alone, he tries yet again to get her to go out with him.

"She'd love to!" Bulma interjected, running in between the two of them, "Why don't you drop by Capsule Corporation this upcoming Monday night for dinner!"

"Great," Grayson grinned, "I live pretty close to there."

"So does Keiko!" Bulma's overenthusiastic; matchmaker ways made Keiko want to punch her in the kidney, not hard enough to do damage, but hard enough to make her stop talking.

"Well I'll see you two then," Grayson gave a short wave, before turning and walking away, leaving Bulma alone with an annoyed Keiko.

"Why did you do that!" Keiko yelled once Grayson was out of ear shot.

"Look, you need a guy-"

"I'm not looking to be in a relationship right now."

"I know the whole thing with Goku, but if you aren't even going to tell him then maybe you should try dating-"

"I did tell him! On Namek!" this got Bulma to shut up, her jaw going slack.

"Oh shoot," Bulma whispered.

"Yeah, so now you've set me up on some random date, when I'm not interested in dating anyone."

"Besides Goku."

"Yes! Besides Goku! That's why I told him I loved him," Keiko crossed her arms, the shopping bags hanging heavily from her grip.

"What did he say when you told him?"

Keiko's face went hot as she quietly answered Bulma, "He kissed me."

"WHAT!" any birds that had been peacefully resting in the nearby vicinity flew off in a frenzy when Bulma let out her astonished scream. By standers stopped in their tracks to give weird looks to the blue haired woman who was drawing a lot of attention to herself.

"Shush," Keiko dropped the bags and put her hands over Bulma's mouth, silencing her loudly yelled questions, "I'll tell you later."

Bulma tore her head away, glaring at Keiko, "No, tell me now, I'm your best friend and you waited a whole month to tell me that you kissed Goku!"

"He kissed me! I mean I kissed back! But I don't even know if it meant anything," Keiko shook her head, still unsure of what that kiss meant for her and Goku.

"A kiss definitely means something, so what happens now?" Bulma calmed down, picking up the dropped bags and handing them to Keiko.

"I dunno," Keiko shrugged, "We wait for him to come back, and then I guess me and him have some stuff to figure out."

"Do you think he will leave Chi-Chi?" the two women began slowly walking towards the parking lot, done with shopping and now enthralled in conversation.

"I don't know if I want him to," this got Bulma to stop dead in her tracks and give Keiko an all knowing look, "Fine, I mean I _want_ him too, but I don't want to separate a family ya know?"

Bulma sighed before she began walking again, "So I kinda just screwed you over by inviting Grayson over to dinner huh?"

"Exactly. I don't know what's going to happen between Goku and me, but I love him, and only him. I know that sounds a little pathetic, me being stuck on some married guy, but when we kissed I swore I felt that maybe we had a chance together. Krillin once told me that Goku has feelings for me, he never explained it, but I think maybe he was right. Maybe the kiss meant nothing; maybe it was just some spur of the moment accident, but what if it wasn't? What if he loves me too? And sadly enough, even if he doesn't, I can't see myself with anyone else."

"Well I guess since things aren't gonna work out between you and Grayson maybe I'll have a chance," Bulma grinned, finding the bright side in all of this.

"One word- Yamcha."

"Things just aren't the same between us anymore," she sighed.

"Maybe cause he is dead?" Keiko said sarcastically.

"Don't get me wrong, I miss him, just not in the same way anymore, man I guess we both have guy issues we will need to figure out when they come back from the dead."

"Goku's not-"

"Yeah, yeah, you don't think he's dead, but when he gets back from wherever he is, you two have some serious talking to do."

"And you have to figure out what you're going to do with a house full of Namekians when Grayson comes over," Keiko looked over at her friend, who she thought had forgotten about all of her visitors.

"They normally stay upon the fourth floor, and I'll just ask them to not come down on Monday, no biggie," Bulma shrugged.

"Ugh, looks like you have it all planned out," Keiko sighed, "Wait, hey! I just got an idea! We can invite Gohan over to dinner on Monday too!"

"Ummm where did this come from?"

"It would give me a good excuse to not have to interact with Grayson! Gohan has been dying to come and stay at my house anyway. It'd be like killing two birds with one stone, I've missed seeing Gohan, and while he is over he could keep me company and distract me from Grayson, he could be like my little date, and Grayson can be your little problem."

"Do you think Chi-Chi will let him stay with you?"

"Yeah, if I promise he will do his homework," Keiko shrugged, excited to get home and call up Gohan, "And if it doesn't all get done then oh well."

"Well, I guess we have our plan all figured out then."

"I guess so."

* * *

><p>When Gohan knocked on Keiko's door Monday afternoon with a duffel bag in hand, Keiko couldn't have been more excited. She scooped him up in a hug, realizing how big he was getting, and pretty soon she wouldn't be able to pick him up. Gohan struggled under her grasp, knowing that she would give him a hug like this, but forgetting just how tight these hugs were. When Keiko placed him down she ushered him inside, throwing his bag on the couch, and then telling him of the plans for his stay. Gohan was going to be staying for three nights, and Keiko couldn't deny that she was excited to not be alone. That little boy was probably her favorite person in the entire universe. She held him when he was just a baby, and even though he had no family ties to her, he loved her unconditionally. Keiko wanted the best for Gohan, she was ferociously protective of him, and truth be told he was one of her best friends.<p>

"We are going to go to dinner at Bulma's tonight," Keiko sat down on the couch, pushing the duffel bag over so Gohan could sit next to her.

"Her parents are going to try to stuff me with food again…" Gohan sighed, remembering how every time he went over to the Brief's he left uncomfortably full.

"Mrs. Brief is just nice like that," Keiko giggled, "But yeah there's gonna be someone else there, this guy Bulma tried to set me up with."

"You have a boyfriend now?" Gohan raised his eyebrows, never once seeing Keiko with a guy, or ever hearing about her being in a relationship.

"No," she poked his head, "And I don't want one, so you're my date tonight okay?"

"So are you never going to get married Keiko? Or have kids?" Although Keiko was proud of Gohan's brilliance, it was times like this where she wished that maybe he didn't understand so much.

"I don't know Gohan," she sighed, truly not knowing. She always pictured herself getting married, the only thing was the man who she wanted to be in the tux was already married. She puckered up her face at the thought, shaking her head before pushing herself up off the couch, "I guess only time will tell, but for now what do you say to some ice cream shakes?"

"Yeah!" Gohan bounced off the couch, running into the kitchen as Keiko followed him.

As the evening came Keiko thought maybe she could just ditch the dinner party, but as her and Gohan were playing catch in her backyard, Bulma showed up to make sure that no one would be ditching anything. The woman climbed over the fence, and stormed into the backyard, glaring at both Gohan and Keiko. Bulma looked lovely in a black dress, her lips a dark red, but her voice didn't sound as cheery as her look. "Grayson is going to be over in twenty minutes, what are you two doing!"

"Playing catch, wanna play?" Gohan raised up the baseball, grinning from ear to ear.

"_No_, I want you two to go and get ready, right now!"

"Yes ma'am," both Keiko and Gohan answered her, solemnly walking back into the house.

Bulma first searched through Gohan's bag, not really find anything suitable for him to wear. She ended up calling to her house and told them Gohan's size and to go buy something right away and bring it to Keiko's. While they waited for those clothes Bulma dug through her bag for a dress she had brought for Keiko to borrow.

"No," Keiko crossed her arms over her chest as her and Bulma stood in her room, Gohan out in the living room.

"C'mon! What's wrong with it?"

"What's _wrong_ with it? How desperate do you want me to seem!" Keiko eyed the cherry red dress that looked like it would go to above her mid-thigh, it had a rectangular neck line that would be showing off more than she wanted to show. The most modest thing about the dress were the short sleeves, and that was it.

"You'll look gorgeous in this!"

"I'll look like a stripper in that, that's not me Bulma, I'd rather just wear one of my dresses," Keiko looked behind her towards her closet, not wanting to get into that skin tight dress.

"You're putting the dress on," Bulma threw the dress at Keiko, who caught it and was about to say something, but the look on Bulma's face made sure she didn't say a thing. Keiko trudged into the bathroom, wrestled to put the dress on, and then went back into her room.

"No," she said as she looked at herself in the full body mirror. It wasn't that Keiko didn't look good; she just didn't look like herself. Keiko liked wearing loose clothing, or simple things like jeans and a t-shirt, she didn't like dressing up like some vixen out for the hunt.

"You look hot!"

"I don't want to look 'hot'; I'm not even interested in this guy! I want to ignore him, not make him think I'm some sleazy tease of a woman!"

"It's just one night in that dress, here are the shoes," Bulma passed Keiko the black high heels, and that was the last straw.

"You expect me to cram my feet in these for a whole night!"

"I don't have time to explain this to you, but trust me, the shoes match the dress so put the shoes on," Bulma rolled her eyes as Keiko sighed and put the high heels on, her feet already beginning to throb. As Keiko tugged on the hem of the dress, the doorbell rang, and Bulma pulled Keiko away from the mirror and out to the living room, "Those should be your clothes," Bulma said to Gohan as she flung the door open, leaving Gohan staring up at someone he didn't really recognize.

"You look funny," he said as he watched Keiko tug on the dress some more.

"Blame Bulma," Keiko crossed her arms over her chest.

"Here you go Gohan, go change now," the clothes hit Gohan in the chest before falling to the ground. The young boy wasn't sure what the clothes were that he was going to put on, but when he walked out in a suit he seemed possibly more uncomfortable than Keiko.

"You look adorable," Bulma clasped her hands together, "Now let's go."

"Now I look funny too," Gohan groaned as he exited the house.

"Don't worry kid, it'll be over soon, and when it is we can burn these clothes," Keiko locked her door, taking a deep breath before walking towards Bulma's house with Gohan.

* * *

><p>The tight, skimpy dress was the first sign that the evening might not go so well, the next clue was when Grayson showed up to the Capsule Corporation…in jeans and a t-shirt. The awkwardness was rather sudden as everyone was all dressed up, except him. Keiko couldn't help but feel sorry for him, but in her outfit she didn't feel comfortable even getting near her let alone giving him her condolences. Dr. Brief was the only one not dressed up, he was just in his usual lab coat, so he tried to make Grayson feel comfortable- he failed. As they all stood around waiting for dinner, Dr. Brief told jokes, and made small talk with Grayson. The poor man couldn't escape Dr. Brief, and even Gohan whispered to Keiko that this dinner thing was weird. She couldn't agree more.<p>

When dinner was finally served Keiko couldn't stay away from Grayson anymore, considering he sat down right next to her. They made small talk, but it was unbearably awkward, so most of the time Keiko tried to talk to Gohan. Unfortunately Gohan was too involved in the delicious food, so he didn't provide the outlet Keiko needed. Bulma monopolized the conversation, trying to save the already dying dinner, but no matter what she did the room was still tense. Just when everyone was ready to leave, Mrs. Brief announced they would be having dessert in the living room, and when Mrs. Brief brought out the dessert it would prove to be a long night. Keiko couldn't even eat she felt so awkward, so as everyone was sitting around she said she would be back. She quickly exited the room and made her way out to the backyard, feeling the cool night air tingle her skin. "Ugh," she grunted as she sat down on the grass, pulling her shoes off and tossing them to the side, "This is ridiculous," she whispered as she laid down and stared up at the stars. The silence was bittersweet, because as welcoming as it was, it also left Keiko alone with some of her deepest thoughts.

"Oh Goku," she could feel her eyes tearing up, "Where are you?"

"_Stop sulking."_

The answer surprised Keiko, but she knew exactly who was talking to her. "Hey King Kai," she muttered to the Kai's voice in her head.

"_You keep depressing everyone up here."_

"Can I ask-"

"_NO! For the millionth time I can't tell you who is up here or not."_

"Well I'm sorry King Kai, but you saw what happened on Namek right? How am I supposed to feel after that?"

"_You should feel fine, it's not like Goku didn't know or anything."_

"What?" Keiko sat up, keeping her eyes on the stars.

"_Oh shoot."_

"King Kai…what are you talking about? What did you mean about Goku already knowing? Knowing what?"

"_Well…I kinda…maybe, sorta, ya know while you two were flying to Namek, well I kind of told Goku that you loved him."_

"NO YOU DID NOT! OH MY GOODNESS WHEN I DIE YOU BETTER BE PREPARED CAUSE I'M GONNA FIND YOU! I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU KING-"

"Ummm excuse me…am I interrupting something?"

Keiko turned her head to see Grayson standing behind her, his hands in his pockets and an odd look on her face, "Oh you probably think I'm crazy, and I'm still talking out loud, well this is just icing on top of the cake," Keiko flopped back down onto the ground, listening to Grayson's footsteps that approached her before he sat down next to her.

"I just couldn't take having to eat another lemon sponge cake," he said, "And don't worry I don't think you're _that_ crazy," he joked, grinning down at her, but she didn't return to the smile, "I'm sorry," his smile faded, "I should have taken your rejection at face value, I just thought you were playing hard to get."

"I'm sorry for letting you come here to this circus. This night has just been ridiculous, Bulma dressed me up like some show girl and she put Gohan in a monkey suit."

"So you don't normally dress like this?" Grayson watched as Keiko nodded her head 'no', and then he let out a sigh of relief, "Haha good, cause when I first saw you at the mall you looked nothing like this."

"You saying I don't look good," she furrowed her eyebrows, causing Grayson to stop laughing, "Just kidding," she grinned, "But no, this isn't me at all, this whole thing is Bulma's doing."

"So that Gohan boy, is he yours?"

"Ha, no he's my best friend's son," Goku came to her mind as she answered him, and she once again felt that longing feeling.

"You two seem close; he's a cool kid from what I can tell."

"He's the coolest, I love him like a son," she shrugged.

"So," Grayson began, lying down next to Keiko, "I guess there's no chance for a second date?" he joked, causing Keiko to laugh.

"You seem really nice and all, there's just…someone else."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Friend with benefits?"

"Haha no."

"So what then?"

"It's…complicated, but me and him are never going to work out anyway."

"So why do you keep trying to be with him?" this question really struck Keiko, because she couldn't even explain it. Here was a guy that had no idea about Goku, and from a normal person's point of view it was confusing as to why this girl would be so hooked on a guy she couldn't be with.

"I guess..cause I love him."

"Does he love you?"

"I don't know, honestly I don't even know why I'm talking to you about this, I'm normally pretty closed lipped about all this."

"Well you can trust me," Grayson turned to look at the girl lying next to him, wondering what she's been through in her young life.

"Good one," Keiko turned to look into Grayson's green eyes, "But you're not getting another date," she laughed, but then she realized that he wasn't joking.

"I'm not looking for a date," he kept his eyes locked on hers, "You seem like you need someone to talk to, and I'm ready to listen. You seem to already have friends, I don't know if you need anymore, but I'd like to be your friend."

He seemed sincere, as if he had no hidden movements, and although Keiko figured it was for the best to not get close to him, she couldn't deny that the opportunity to have someone to talk to that had no preconceived notions about her or Goku would be nice, "Thanks, I think I'll take you up on that offer."

"Well," Grayson sat up and pulled out his wallet from his pocket, "Here's my number," he passed Keiko a business card as she stayed laying down on the ground, "Whenever you need a friend, you know who to call," he smiled as he pushed himself up.

"Where you going?" Keiko sat up, watching Grayson walk away.

"I think I'm gonna make a break for it, think I will be able to get out alive?"

"If you book it," she laughed.

"I will, oh and Keiko?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever decide to give up on this guy, or if things don't work out, keep me in mind okay?"

Keiko was stunned at his words, the fact that he was willing to settle for just being her friend even though he was still interested in her was something she didn't expect. He was willing to wait for her, even though he knew nothing about her, but little did he know he would be waiting forever. "Okay," she nodded, and after Grayson gave her one more dazzling grin, he went inside.

Once Grayson was out of her site she fell back down onto the ground, taking a deep breath. She held the business card in her hands, wondering if she should even ever call him. She could just let go of the card right now, letting it float off into the wind, or she could keep it. The thing that scared her the most about Grayson was his patience. He didn't need to be hitting on Keiko, and he wasn't pressuring her into dating him, in fact after tonight he said he would want to just be his friends. What did he see in her? What could he possibly want? And was he really gonna wait for Keiko to give up on Goku?

"Ha, like that'll ever happen," she openly mocked herself, sitting up and looking down at the card, "I guess I could always use a friend," Keiko shrugged as she stood up, holding onto the card in her hand. She didn't have feelings for Grayson at all, besides thinking he was attractive, which anyone that saw him would think the same. As long as Grayson didn't push it, things would be fine, and as long as Keiko needed someone else to talk to she would keep that business card. "Night Goku," she whispered up at the stars, "I love you, and miss you more than you know," she stayed looking up, waiting for some kind of sign that he heard her, but the sign didn't come, so she went inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So this chapter was kind of to tie up all the stuff that happened on Namek, and we will get back to the exciting stuff in the next chapter. I'm really really excited to write some of the upcoming chapters, so I hope everyone is ready for some crazy stuff to happen! As always thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, or just read the last chapter. Oh, and this story has reached over 100 reviews. Thanks to animefreak653 for being the 100th reviewer, even though I'm pretty sure you didn't plan to be :) And a big thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed! Lastly make sure to check out Ardikani4's Goku/OC story _No Matter What_, it's honestly such an awesome story on this site, so go check it out!


	26. Loved

**CHAPTER 26: Loved**

* * *

><p>A year and a half can change a lot of things. It can bring with it a lot of new revelations, threats, and friendships. Within that year the Namekians found a new planet to go live on, and Gohan had to say bye to Dende, who he had developed a friendship with. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu were all brought back to life, much to the joy of everyone. Through all of them being brought back to life some new information was brought to light. That feeling in Keiko's heart, that instinct that everyone told her was wrong was in fact right. Goku wasn't dead, he had survived, and although no one knew how, in the scheme of things it really didn't matter. The good news was short lived though, because although Goku wasn't dead, he still wasn't coming back. He was off training somewhere, and he would come back when he was ready. This got Chi-Chi in a frenzy as she couldn't understand why Goku wouldn't come back, and in a way, for once in her life Keiko understood the woman. A part of Keiko was depressed at not knowing when Goku would be back, but then another part of her was angry. They had so much stuff to discuss, all sorts of problems to figure out, and he wasn't coming back just yet? Was he intentionally <em>trying<em> to put this whole thing off? Knowing Goku, though, he wouldn't do something like that. He probably really was training, and even though everyone wanted him back right away, he said he would come back soon.

While Goku was gone, life kept moving on. Krillin got a girlfriend, named Maron, who Keiko couldn't deny was a bit ditzy. She was gorgeous though, and Krillin seemed happy, but after her and Bulma met Maron they wondered if it would work out. After dating for a while Krillin and Maron did break up, because Krillin didn't think he was good enough for her. Keiko thought it was the other way around, but no matter what she said it didn't make Krillin feel better. Yamcha and Bulma had been sort of getting along, but it was obvious that they weren't really together anymore. Once news came of Goku training off in space, Vegeta, who had been staying at Capsule Corporation, took off in a ship to go and try to find him. He couldn't believe that all this time Goku had been training, while he had just been sitting around. Vegeta was determined to get stronger, and reach the level of a Super Saiyan. While Vegeta was gone, Bulma seemed almost worried. She would bring up in conversation with Keiko how she thought Vegeta was doing, and how she wondered if he found Goku yet. Keiko didn't know, and she didn't ask why Bulma was so concerned either.

During that year and a half Keiko's life changed too. She had gained a new friend in Grayson; in fact she couldn't deny that she now held him up to the status of one of his closest friends. He had even become Bulma's friend as well, hanging out at Capsule Corporation from time to time with both Bulma and Keiko. Yamcha even liked the guy; he even taunted Keiko about her having a boyfriend. The thing was, he wasn't her boyfriend, but from the outside it sure looked like he was. When him and Keiko hung out they were inseparable, always talking about something, and always smiling. He was charming, funny, sweet, and he treated Keiko wonderfully, in fact the way he treated her was how a boyfriend would treat his girlfriend. Bulma would tell Keiko how it looked, and would ask her if maybe she was willing to give up on Goku to go out with Grayson. Keiko didn't have feelings for Grayson, not at all, in fact when she really thought about it she realized just how much she was using him. He was a great friend, and that's what she thought of him, but sometimes she acted differently. She couldn't deny that she would flirt with him, or let him treat her the way he did. Being around Grayson eased the pain a bit; he took her mind off of missing Goku so much. Also, Grayson was there to listen, and he actually understood what Keiko was trying to say. She didn't go into detail, like she didn't tell Grayson about the Saiyans, Dragonballs, or stuff that happened on Namek, in fact she never even told him Goku's name. Eventually though, after being pestered by Bulma, Keiko had to make it very clear to Grayson what her intentions were.

They were just hanging out at the park, when she told him that he was a good friend to her, but that's all it would be. She told him that it may sound dumb that she wants to be with someone that she can't be with, but she did. She had given her heart away when she was sixteen, and she had no hope of getting it back. Keiko was afraid Grayson might get mad after she told him all this stuff, maybe he would feel like he was being used this whole time, but he didn't. He said that he couldn't deny that he had feelings for her, but he had settled for being friends a while ago, but he also told her that he would wait for her. He could be her friend, but that didn't mean he didn't hope to maybe change her mind someday. Keiko tried to convince him otherwise, saying that her mind couldn't be changed, but Grayson said that even if he never changed her mind, he still wanted to be there for her. He wanted to be everything he could for her, and hearing how infatuated he was with her just made Keiko feel guilty. Grayson was everything she would want in a boyfriend, in a husband, and maybe if she had never met Goku she would be with him. But she had met Goku, she had fallen in love with him, and now she was left having to tell this amazing guy that she couldn't be with him.

Keiko didn't know why she did it, maybe it was pure guilt driven, but after a year of being friends she went out on an actual date with Grayson. It was wonderful, in fact it was the best date she had ever had, but it didn't change anything. Keiko thought that maybe if she went out with him, she would have some revelation that she could move on from Goku, but that never happened. Grayson didn't seem to care though, he was just happy to be around her, and after that date the line became muddled. They never kissed, held hands, or did anything a boyfriend and girlfriend would do, but from the outside it looked like they were together. They weren't just friends, but they weren't dating, Keiko had no clue what they were.

The day Vegeta came back, Grayson wasn't around, which later Keiko would be beyond grateful for. First off Grayson knew that Capsule Corporation made spaceships, but he didn't know who used them, so if he had seen a spaceship land in front of Bulma's house with an angry looking man in armor stepping out- it would have definitely raised some questions. Vegeta said he could find Goku, which must have been the reason he looked so pissed off. Keiko, Krillin, and Yamcha were all over at Bulma's when Vegeta came back, and they couldn't deny they were a little wary of what the angry Saiyan might do, but then something odd happened. Bulma, in a way, stood up to the prince of Saiyans. She told him he stunk, got him to take a shower, and even got him to put on regular clothes. When the mighty Saiyan walked out in a pink shirt, no one could contain their laughter, and Keiko was actually in shock. Why would Vegeta let Bulma pick out those clothes? Why did he put up with her back sassing him?

Keiko figured she would ask Bulma later, but that 'later' never came. While everyone was eating lunch, something strange happened. It felt like someone punched Keiko in the stomach, and her whole body began tingling. She looked over at Krillin, and he had the same expression on his face. "I'm going to call Gohan," he said, hurrying out of his seat and into the house.

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked, not sure why everyone had become so serious.

Vegeta slammed his hands on the table, startling everyone as he stood up, "Frieza's on his way to Earth," his voice was rough and full of contempt as he gripped onto the metal table, leaving a dent in it.

"Gohan will meet us there," Krillin walked back out onto the patio. Vegeta released the table, keeping his gaze down before he lifted off the ground and in a flash he was gone, "We're all going to the same place…I don't know why he can't just go with us," Krillin muttered.

"The guy's just weird, I don't even know why we hang around him," Yamcha stood up from the table.

"He's not weird," Bulma protested, rolling her eyes.

Yamcha was about to retaliate but Keiko stepped in between them, "We don't have time for a cat fight right now, I think we need to go," both of them sighed, turning away from each other.

"You guys are not leaving me here," Bulma said, crossing her arms over her chest, "So Yamcha, you're taking me."

"Why didn't you ask Vegeta?"

"Oh you-"

"I'll take you!" Krillin interjected, the intense power level they all sensed growing stronger by the second, "C'mon," he lifted up into the air before swooping down and grabbing Bulma by the waist.

"Ugh, Krillin this isn't comfortable!" she complained as both Yamcha and Keiko lifted themselves up into the air.

"We don't have time for comfortable," he replied to Bulma, "This way," Krillin took off, leading the way. There was no time to waste, but unfortunately Keiko still couldn't fly that fast. Yamcha ended up helping her out, that way they wouldn't get left behind.

When they finally landed they were in the middle of nowhere. The dirt was being thrown up by the wind, and there was nothing green in sight, everything was a taupe color. Piccolo, Vegeta, Tien and Chiaotzu were already there, and Gohan arrived just a few minutes after they landed. No one said anything, they all just waited, but most of them had the same thing on their mind '_where's Goku?_'. So much time had passed, and now, when they needed him most, Goku was nowhere in sight. Keiko looked over at Vegeta, in his hot pink shirt and bright yellow pants, and even though he didn't look it right now, he was their best bet against Frieza. They could all try as hard as they might, but without Goku this fight seemed hopeless.

"Huh?" the sound of an engine caught Keiko's ears and she looked up towards the horizon and there she saw it. Everyone was stunned, staring up at the huge space ship that was rapidly approaching Earth. Frieza's space ship flew over their heads, landing over a ridge where they could no longer see it.

"We can't let his scouters pick up on our power levels," Vegeta barked, "So let's get a move on."

"Are we really just going to try to attack him?" Yamcha asked, not seeing how they could confront such an awesome power level.

"We have no other choice," Vegeta began walking towards where the ship landed, knowing if he flew then the scouters would sense his power level.

"Bulma, maybe you and Keiko should stay here, it's probably gonna be pretty dangerous," although he knew the two women weren't about to be left behind, Krillin still decided to give it a shot.

"We're going," Bulma answered for the both of them as she walked past Krillin, following Vegeta. Although it sounded absurd to just go and attack Frieza, it was their only option, because if they didn't stop Frieza then the whole Earth would be in danger.

Not being able to fly to where the ship landed proved to be a real pain in the butt. It was an uphill climb first of all, and then they had a cliff to climb. Rock climbing was not something they were used to, and by the time they reached the top they were all brought to a stop.

"What's wrong? Why aren't we moving?" Bulma asked as she wondered why they had all stopped.

"There's another power level there," Keiko tried to concentrate, but sensing two power levels at once was something she wasn't very good at, "Am I wrong, or is it…stronger than Frieza's?"

"It's way stronger than Frieza's," Gohan answered, wondering what was going on over there. No one said it, but everyone hoped that maybe this power level they were sensing was Goku. They stayed put for a little bit though, waiting to see if anything would happen, but when a huge explosion occurred in front of them, instead of running away they ran towards the action.

Running took way more time than just flying, but they still didn't want Frieza to know where they were. Depending on who this new power level was, it might not be smart to let themselves be detected just yet. Finally they came upon the edge of the cliff they had been standing on, but they couldn't see a thing. All they saw was dust floating around the sky, making a cloud that blocked out whatever was happening down there.

When the smoke cleared they were looking down on what, to Keiko, looked like three black dots. The three people they were looking at were so far away, that she couldn't see exactly what was going on. "Who is it?" she asked, but no one answered her, "C'mon, who is it guys?"

"I don't know," Piccolo answered, "But he's a Super Saiyan."

"What!" Keiko exclaimed, "But there are only three Saiyans left, so who is it?" no one seemed to want to answer her, because they didn't know themselves, plus they were busy watching this unknown person take on both Frieza and someone else.

Keiko tried to follow what was going on, but the only things she could see where the energy blasts being thrown. She didn't know who was winning, or who was losing, until both Frieza and the unknown person flew up into the sky, and before everyone's eyes this boy defeated Frieza. He turned the evil Lord Frieza into dust, and no one could believe their eyes. As the boy landed no one could wait anymore, they all flew up into the air and towards this unknown Super Saiyan. They didn't land though, because there was still someone else down there. It looked like they were talking, but then the big guy attacked, but the unknown boy ended up sending a blast from his hand that defeated this unknown enemy. Everyone was left stunned; they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Who could defeat Frieza so easily?

"Goku should be here in about two hours, if you wanna go wait with me," the boy's golden hair turned back to his normal shade of purple, as he ceased being a Super Saiyan. He sounded friendly, but how did he know when Goku would be back?

"My Dad is coming back!" Gohan asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, he should land over there, c'mon."

"Wait a minute!" the boy, who looked to be in his teens, turned to look at Vegeta, "Who are you anyway?" Vegeta wasn't just about to follow some random boy to where apparently Goku would be landing.

"I..I can't tell you guys, but I promise I know where Goku will be landing."

"That's enough for me," Krillin grinned, and with at least one person's approval the purple haired boy began flying towards where Goku would be landing.

"Do you really think my Dad is coming back?" Gohan asked Keiko as they flew next to each other.

"I hope so," Keiko didn't want to get her hopes up, in case this kid was lying, but he seemed to be telling the truth. Plus what would he gain by lying to them? Keiko figured someone would confront him about it when they landed, and she was right. Everyone was a bit skeptical, especially Vegeta, and they wanted to know how this guy knew about Goku, and how he turned into a Super Saiyan.

"Who are you?" Vegeta questioned as they all landed onto the dusty earth, "Including Kakarot's son, there are only three Saiyans, so who are you!" he had no problem with confrontation, but the way he was yelling at the kid made everyone feel a little uncomfortable.

"Cut it out Vegeta," Bulma snapped, seeing how uneasy their new friend was, "So what's your name?"

"I can't tell you guys that."

"Well how do you know Goku?"

"I've heard of him."

"And how do you know he will be landing here?"

"Bulma, I think you're overwhelming him with all the questions," Keiko said, sensing that this question and answer process could go on forever if she let it, "Don't worry about answering everyone's questions, if you can't tell us then you can't tell us."

"Thank you," he nodded, "You're very nice."

"So…" Krillin started, "You said two hours?"

"Yes, Goku should arrive in two hours."

"I guess all we can do then is wait," Yamcha sat down on the ground, and everyone followed suit, trying to get comfy for their long wait.

* * *

><p>Two hours, just sitting in the middle of the desert, was a lot longer than anyone expected. They mostly stayed in silence, until someone asked the stranger a question, which he normally said he couldn't answer. When they weren't all wondering about this lavender haired guy, they would just talk with each other, but everyone was anxious. Goku had been gone for about a year and a half, and now he was supposed to be back. Keiko really hoped that he was coming back; she had missed him more than she could describe. She could see that same anxious look on Gohan's face, who just wanted to see his Dad again. Keiko had managed a whole year and a half without him, but these two hours were unbearable. She began getting nervous as she wondered if things would be the same between them. The last time she saw him was when he kissed her, and now only a few things could happen between them. They could either ignore the fact that they kissed and move on with their lives, they could talk about it and then move on, they could even maybe try to work something out between them, or things would be perpetually awkward between them. Keiko feared that the last one would be true, and maybe they had ruined their friendship forever. Bulma could see how nervous Keiko was, considering how she hardly ever saw her friend bite her nails, and that's all Keiko was doing right now.<p>

"It'll be fine," she whispered as she sat down next to Keiko.

"I know."

"Well you look like your about to pass out."

"Huh? Oh, well, I'm a little nervous," she admitted, placing her hands in her lap, "I just need to talk to him about everything."

"You will, so don't worry, I'm sure he will be excited to see you. Goku isn't one to just change how he feels overnight, he's a loyal friend, you don't need to worry about that."

"Thanks," Keiko wrapped her arms around Bulma's shoulders, giving her a hug. Bulma had always been there to give Keiko advice, and without her Keiko wasn't sure what she would do.

"Ugh you females with your affection! I don't understand your need to always be hugging!"

"Well maybe if you had friends you would understand!" Bulma released Keiko from the hug, standing up and moving towards Vegeta.

"I'm a warrior, not some sort of emotional support system! That is what makes you females weaker, you are too concerned with all your female affection!"

"Ugh! You infuriate me!"

"Do they always bicker like this?" the mystery man sat down next to Keiko, who was watching the argument unfold.

"I dunno, they haven't been around each other a lot but when they are around each other they tend to fight," Keiko looked over towards the teen sitting next to her, "It's actually kind of funny considering Vegeta doesn't take sass from anyone, but with Bulma he almost seems to put up with it."

"Yeah, that is funny," he continued watching the two bicker, a small grin on his face.

"I should probably break it up."

"You seem to be a very good friend to Bulma, I'm sure she appreciates it."

"Oh, thanks, we've been friends for years, I don't know what she would do without me," Keiko joked as she leaned her back up against the cliff behind her back.

"I thought you said you were going to break the fight up?"

"Eh, I think they will stop soon enough, eventually Bulma will get so flustered she will just storm off," Keiko knew how Bulma operated, and sure enough after a few moments Bulma threw her hands up in the air and angrily walked back towards Keiko.

"Oh I swear," she muttered as she sat down.

"Told you," Keiko looked over towards the teen, who couldn't help but laugh.

For the remainder of the two hours Keiko tried to stay calm, but she was still anxious. She hadn't slept well in so long, and she hoped that tonight, knowing where Goku was, she would be able to sleep. She still remembered those nights on the spaceship where they shared a bed, and when the last thing she saw before she went to sleep and the first thing her eyes saw when she woke up was Goku. Those days seemed so far away, yet she could still recall that feeling.

"Hey! Do you guys see that!" Krillin stood up and pointed up into the sky. Everyone was up on their feet as they looked into the sky, and there they saw what looked to be a small spaceship coming down from the sky.

"It's my Dad!" Gohan didn't even wait for anyone to say anything before he flew up into the air and towards where the ship landed. Keiko and Krillin were the next to fly up, too excited to wait, while everyone else followed suit with Vegeta and Piccolo flying near the back. The ship made a large crater in the Earth, and once they landed they all ran to stand around the rim of the crater. There was the small circular ship, lodged into the earth, and when the door opened everyone was on baited breath.

"Daddy!" Gohan couldn't help it, he ran down into the crater, almost tripping and falling, but he made it and when he did he clung onto Goku's leg.

"Hey Gohan," Goku grinned, picking up his son who had tears streaming down his face.

"You're back! I'm so happy you're back," the little boy hugged his father tighter than he ever had.

"I'm happy to see you too son, but how did you know I would be here," as Goku rose out of the crater he addressed the question to not just his son, but his whole group of friends. As he landed on the ground, placing his son down he didn't get a chance to get an answer because he felt a rush of air and arms wrap around his neck.

"Goku," her voice rang in his ears, and he couldn't help but laugh as he lifted Keiko up off the ground. He had missed her hugs, in fact he had missed everything about her.

Keiko was uncertain what she would do when she saw Goku, but she couldn't help but run up and hug him. That was how she had greeted him ever since they were kids, and it only seemed natural now. When he hugged her back she let out a sigh of relief, feeling that this was a sign that he didn't feel weird around her. She could feel the tears coming to her eyes as she breathed in his musky scent and felt his body close to hers. "I missed you," she said, hoping she wasn't being too weird, considering he now knew that she loved him.

"I've missed you too," he said softly so no one heard him except Keiko, and she couldn't help but get this stupid grin on her face. She released him from the hug, even though she didn't want to, and took a step away from the Saiyan. Goku wasn't dressed in his normal orange gi, in fact he had on a strange new outfit, one that he must have gotten from wherever he had been. "So," he began placing his hands on his hips, "How did you guys all know I would be here?"

"This guy told us, he said he knew you," Bulma pointed towards the mystery man, expecting to see realization cross Goku's face, but instead she saw confusion.

"Hmmm," Goku placed his fist underneath his chin, "Nope, don't know him," he said as he dropped his arms.

"Well he's a Super Saiyan," instead of using the term as a compliment, Vegeta hurled it out there like some insult, making everyone cringe a little.

"Man! A Super Saiyan! That's awesome, you're so young too! So did you beat Frieza?"

"Yes sir, I did," the stranger said humbly.

"There's only three Saiyans left Goku," Piccolo began, "So don't you find it odd that this boy could be a Super Saiyan as well?"

"Yeah, I guess so, but it's still a pretty big accomplishment," Goku didn't see the issue with their being a fourth Saiyan, instead he just saw what the boy had managed to accomplish.

"Well thank you," the lavender haired boy said, "But Goku, can I talk to you for a moment, in private?"

"Sure," Goku nodded as he watched the boy fly a few feet away, and Goku followed suit.

"What do you think they are gonna talk about?" Gohan asked, as he wiped the remainder of his tears away.

"Who knows, that kid is just full of intrigue," Bulma crossed her arms as she looked over to where the boy and Goku had flown.

* * *

><p>"I need to thank you for defeating Frieza," Goku began as they landed away from the others, "Frieza's ship managed to get ahead of me, and I was about to use my Instant Transmission to get here, until you showed up."<p>

"Instant Transmission? Are you saying you could have gotten here in time to defeat Frieza?"

"Yeah, I learned it on Planet Yardrat, it allows me to dematerialize and travel at the speed of light."

"I shouldn't have intervened then, who knows what I may have changed…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Goku, what I'm about to tell you, you can't tell the others, because it could have consequences. My name is Trunks, and I am from the future, and I'm here to warn you about a new threat that will be arriving. In three years, on May 12th at ten a.m two androids will arrive on an island nine miles southwest of South City. They are stronger than anything you have ever seen, they make Frieza seem like nothing. I came back in time to warn you in the hopes that you can defeat them, because they have ruined the timeline I come from. It is too late for my timeline, but the same thing doesn't have to happen here."

"Androids? Where did they come from? And what happened when we fought them?"

"Yes Goku, androids, and they were created by a doctor here on Earth, his name is Dr. Gero, and he used to work for the Red Ribbon Army."

"Yeah, I remember them!" Goku interjected, recalling when he was a child and he defeated the Red Ribbon Army.

"And as far as what happens, well you never fought the androids, you died of a heart virus before they came, and when the others fought they all failed, the only one to survive the fight was Gohan, and the only ones of your friends to survive was Bulma and Keiko. They're indescribable Goku; you have no idea the damage they have caused."

"Man…that sounds horrible."

"It is Goku, it really is, but that's why I have this," Trunks tossed something at Goku, who caught it and eyed it carefully, "It's the cure for that heart virus you are going to catch, there isn't a cure now, but in my time there is. Take it when you start feeling sick, and you'll be fine."

"Great!" Goku pocketed the small vile of medicine, "So three years huh? Well I'm sure when they get here we will be ready!"

"You can't take this lightly Goku; they are like nothing you have seen before."

"I know Trunks, but I also know that if we start training now we should be ready to take them on."

"Aren't you scared?"

"A little, but I'm not going to let you down Trunks."

"My mother and Keiko were right about you, you're a very brave man Goku," Trunks had heard stories about this Saiyan, and now as he talked to him; he saw why he was always praised.

"Oh, you're mom knows me, and Keiko?" when Goku heard Trunks say this he had an idea in his mind, but it didn't make sense, "And you're a Saiyan right, so uhhh can I ask how that is possible?"

"Well, I probably shouldn't tell you, but if you promise to keep it a secret, I guess there is no harm," Trunks looked up from the ground, "My father is Vegeta."

"Vegeta! You're Dad! He has a kid! Geez!" Goku turned to look at the grumpy Vegeta who was standing with the others a way off.

"Yeah, I never got to meet him, but my mom tells me what he was like. He seems like an angry person, but still, it's nice to finally get to meet him."

"Yeah, you're mom, you said she knows me? So uhhh…do I know her yet?"

"Well…yes, it's actually," Trunks paused for a second as Goku leaned in closer, "Bulma."

"REALLY!" Goku yelled as he staggered backwards, "Bulma and Vegeta have a kid! And that kid is you! I can't believe it!"

"Well, it's true, I will be born in two years, but you can't say anything, because if they find out I might not be born," Trunks warned, hoping he could trust Goku with that information.

"Don't worry, I won't tell."

"Thanks, oh and before I go back there is one more thing I need to tell you," Trunks paused as he averted his gaze, "I don't know how to say this, but she will kill me when I get back if I don't tell you this."

"Who's 'she'?"

"Her name is Ariel, she's well…my girlfriend," Trunks cheeks lit up as he talked about her, "I can't really tell you much about her, but well she's heard all the stories about you that I have, and well I know this is going to sound weird, but she wanted me to tell you that she really looks up to you, and she wishes she could have met you. She also wanted me to tell you that she believes in you, and knows you can defeat the androids."

"Wow, she sure sounds nice."

"Yeah, she is, she actually wanted to come back with me to meet you, but it was just too risky."

"Well maybe one day she can come back," Goku shrugged, wondering who this Ariel girl was and why she couldn't travel back in time.

"If things turn out like we hope, then one day she will meet you in this timeline," Trunks said as he dug through his pocket, "Also, well she wanted you to have this," Trunks pulled out a small pendent in the shape of a flower. It was a rusted gold, and was about the size of Goku's fingerprint, and as he took it in his hand he realized how fragile it was, "It's Ariel's good luck charm. She gave me one to keep when I'm away from her," Trunks pulled out a small rusted gold pendent in the shape of a heart, "And she would keep that one with her. She found them in some wreckage when we were kids, and she thinks they bring good luck, and she wants you to have that one."

"Tell her I said thank you," Goku held up the pendent, noticing how it shone in the sun, and although he wasn't sure why, holding it brought him this feeling of comfort, as if perhaps the pendent would bring him luck.

"I will, but now I should get back, and good luck Goku, I really do hope you can stop the androids."

"I will," Goku closed his fist around the pendent, being careful not to break it, "I promise."

Trunks nodded at him before he flew off, leaving Goku to walk back to everyone else. As soon as he got close to them he was confronted with questions about Trunks. They wanted to know his name, what he wanted, how he knew Goku, and so many things that Goku simply couldn't answer. He told them that he had to keep everything a secret, until Piccolo said he had overheard the whole thing.

"They deserve to know Goku."

"But Piccolo, you heard him, he said-"

"I'm not going to tell them that, but we need to start training."

"Start training for what?" Yamcha asked.

"The androids." Piccolo answered. Piccolo told everyone what Trunks said about the androids, and how in three years they would all end up being defeated if they didn't start training now. His words scared everyone, but they were at least grateful for the heads up. Piccolo never gave away the boy's name, or anything that didn't have to do with the androids, but he was right in telling everyone about the android threat.

"Well, I guess we are going to need to start training then," Krillin sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"You can join Gohan and I," Goku suggested.

"Thanks, but I think I will train at Roshi's."

"What about you Yamcha?"

"No thanks Goku, I can't keep up with a couple of Saiyans," he joked.

"Tien, Chiaotzu?"

"We will be doing our own training, but thank you Goku," Tien nodded.

"Piccolo?" when Goku asked Gohan immediately looked up at his mentor with pleading eyes.

"Sure," he mumbled, not able to say no to Gohan, especially since he was his first mentor.

"And Keiko, you can come too!" Gohan said cheerily as he looked up at the woman.

"I think I would just slow you guys down," she wanted to go, but she knew how serious these guys were about their training.

"Are you kidding! It'd be great to have you around, I know Gohan would love it," Goku smiled, and just like that Keiko agreed to train with him, Gohan, and Piccolo.

"What are you going to do Vegeta?" Goku questioned as he looked over at the fellow Saiyan.

"Train by myself of course, I will get a lot more done than you all who insist on training with others."

"Okay, then, well we all know when the androids are coming, so I say we meet then."

"I'm sure I'll see you before then," Krillin said, knowing three years was a long time to not see his best friend, "But we will all meet there," he reiterated.

"Agreed," Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha said before they waved their goodbyes. Yamcha was saddled with taking Bulma back home, and as all three of them flew off everyone else started saying their goodbyes, except Vegeta- he just flew off.

"Hey Goku?" Keiko asked as he was getting ready to leave with Gohan and Piccolo.

"C'mon," Piccolo placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder, "Goku we will meet you at your house."

"Why are we going Piccolo?" Gohan asked as he watched his mentor rise into the air.

"Just c'mon," Piccolo didn't know exactly what was going on between Keiko and Goku, but he wasn't dumb either. Both him and Gohan flew off, leaving Goku alone with Keiko.

"Yeah?" the Saiyan asked.

"Well," Keiko put her hair behind her ears, "I just think we need to talk."

"Okay."

"Oh right now?"

"Sure," Goku shrugged, giving her a smile.

"Well, okay then, wasn't really prepared, but okay, umm I think we need to talk about what happened on Namek."

"What do you mean?" he raised one eyebrow and Keiko knew she was just going to have to spit it out.

"Well…when we kissed," her voice got soft as she said the last word, trying her hardest not to avert her gaze from Goku even though she desperately wanted to look away.

"Oh," Goku's face snapped into realization, before going back to normal, "Yeah, I guess we do need to talk," he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, well I guess now you know about how I feel about you," she laughed, trying to play it off as a joke, but it didn't go so well.

"Keiko?"

"Yeah?"

"I never thought we'd really be in a situation like this," he began, taking some of the pressure off of Keiko to keep this conversation going, "I don't know if you know this, but King Kai had kinda already told me about how you feel and-"

"Oh don't worry I know," Keiko gritted her teeth, "And he knows that when I see him in the afterlife, it's on," she glanced up towards the sky before looking back at Goku, "Sorry, continue."

"Well, I just don't know how to handle this. I guess you were kind of the first person I ever loved," he shrugged, "I just never knew that you had any feelings for me, and now that I do, I don't really know what to do."

"I managed to complicate things pretty bad huh? Just know I don't expect you to love me back or anything, and I don't want to lose our friendship."

"Well…" Goku crossed his arms over his chest, looking up into the sky, "That's the thing, I, well I love you Keiko."

Keiko was speechless as she looked at the nonchalant Saiyan in front of her. She didn't know what he meant by that, but if it was what she thought he meant she was ready to just pass out right then and there, "Huh?" she muttered.

"I don't want to lose you either," he locked his eyes with her, "But ya know…I'm married."

"You love me?" she was still stuck on what he had said before.

"I have, for a long time, I just never thought you had feelings for me, and like I said- I'm married."

"You're married," she was dumbfounded, in fact her mind was reeling and she couldn't come up with anything intelligent to say.

"I know I shouldn't have kissed you, but I couldn't help it."

"Couldn't help it," she kept repeated what he was saying, and she didn't even know why, but all she could think about was how he loved her.

"Are you okay?" Goku finally asked, seeing the dazed look in Keiko's eyes.

Keiko blinked a few times, taking a deep breath as she looked down at the ground, "You love me, and it's too late," her voice became somber as she realized this was years too late.

"Hey," Goku closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as her arms latched around his waist, her head resting on his chest, "Don't think about it like that. I don't know about you, but I'm happy you know that I love you. I don't know what's going to happen, but I don't want you to be sad."

"So what now?" Keiko looked up at Goku, "We just act like nothing happened?"

Goku sighed, and Keiko was sure he was going to want to just forget this whole ordeal, "I don't want to do that. I can't ignore what you told me, and I can't ignore how I feel."

"So I guess we just…" Keiko left it off for Goku to finish.

"Figure it out?" he finished, giving her a smile as she rolled her eyes.

"Only you would take something as complicated as this and make it simple."

"I don't think it has to be complicated," Goku shrugged, moving his arms so they wrapped around Keiko's waist.

"Yeah it does," she placed her hands on his chest, "You're married, you shouldn't have feelings for another woman."

"Yeah," he sighed, "I know, but for now it's not like things have to change between us. You're still one of my best friends."

"True, well you should get going," Keiko poked his chest.

"You're still going to train with us right?"

"Of course, I will go over tomorrow."

"Great, see ya then," Goku said cheerily as he let go of her waist. The way he was talking to her was as if nothing had happened, yet something had definitely happened. He had come to see that he loved Keiko, and he now knew that she loved him, but they were stuck. It seemed as if though nothing could be done about it, but for now he wasn't worried about it, because he knew that it would all work out in the end, one way or another.

"See ya," Keiko smiled as she pushed herself up on her tip toes, placing a gentle kiss on Goku's cheek, much to his surprise, "I'm really happy you're back Goku."

"I'm happy to be back," he responded, "Hey, can I show you something?"

"Uhh sure, why not," Keiko shrugged as Goku took her hand in his.

"It's something I learned on Planet Yardrat, it's called Instant Transmission. Hold on to my hand and you'll be home in no time."

"What do you mean?" she asked, but Goku had his eyes closed as he raised two fingers to his forehead, and then in the blink of an eye Keiko found herself standing in front of Capsule Corporation.

"There ya go," Goku grinned down at the stunned female.

"Goku, you never cease to amaze me," she breathed as she looked up at the Saiyan standing next to her, their hands still intertwined.

"You either," he whispered as he studied her face, eager to see her again tomorrow, "Bye Keiko," he gave her hand a squeeze before letting go.

"Bye," she said, watching him raise two fingers to his forehead and just like that he was gone. Keiko sighed as she walked into her house. She felt light as air as she moved through her house, stopping at her phone to see that she had a voice message.

_Hey Keiko, just wanted to know if you wanted to go to lunch tomorrow, call me back!_ The message was from Grayson, and Keiko was quick to pick the phone up and call him back.

"Hello?"

"Hey Grayson."

"Hey Keiko, did you get my message?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to be able to make it, I have plans," she had never once turned Grayson down, because she had never once had plans.

"Oh, well, okay then," Grayson seemed a little stunned at the fact that Keiko had said no, and he couldn't help but wonder what could have possibly come up.

"Sorry, another time okay?"

"Okay, well see you soon. Bye."

"Bye," she responded before hanging up the phone and then swiftly moving into her bedroom. The sun was still high in the sky, but for some reason she was beginning to feel extremely tired. She changed into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt and flopped down onto her bed. For the first time in a long while she felt truly happy, and as she rolled over onto her side she feel into the deepest sleep she had experienced in a year and a half.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So the last chapter was filler-ish, so I hope this chapter made up for that! Thanks to all the readers, reviewers, and all you awesome people who have been so supportive of this story. Please leave a review on this chapter, letting me know what you thought, and I'm so excited to get out some of the chapters I have planned, I think you guys will like them. Lastly, for reals if you haven't checked out Ardikani4's story No Matter What, it is an awesome Goku/OC story and I highly recommend it.


	27. Questions, Cake, and the Gravity Room

**CHAPTER 27: Questions, Cake, and the Gravity Room**

* * *

><p>Three months of training with the guys was harder than anything she had experienced. Running around Papaya Island was one thing, but running ten miles and then flying ten miles back was just the warm up with the guys. Keiko was obviously left behind a lot, but she made it clear that she didn't mind, she would catch up eventually, but still sometimes Gohan would give her a hand by carrying her back. Piccolo was going to be staying at the Son household for the three years, and after a couple weeks of driving back and forth Keiko decided she would stay for a little while. She didn't want to commit to three whole years, but she did say she would spend four weeks there, then a couple weeks at home, and then just keep that going for the three years. Keiko ended up rooming with Gohan on a blow up mattress on the floor. Gohan adored having a roommate, and they would cause a bit of a ruckus for the time Keiko was over. They would sneak out and go to the lake, or stay up late eating junk food. Keiko believed that Gohan needed to do things a normal child would, so she took it upon herself to relieve him of some of the stresses of training and homework.<p>

The only downside to staying at the Son house was having to keep her mouth shut when dealing with Chi-Chi. Sometimes she could handle it, but other times it took all she had to not snap back at the raging woman. Keiko would get treated like a child, with Chi-Chi always badgering her about washing her hands before dinner, and making sure to not make a mess. Keiko may have been a couple years younger than Chi-Chi, but that didn't make her dumb. Goku could see the look of agitation that would play on Keiko's face, and after the worst of Chi-Chi's outbursts he would tell her that he was sorry. Keiko would say that she was fine, but she couldn't deny that Chi-Chi frustrated her, but they would leave it at that because despite everything both Goku and Keiko found it a bit awkward to talk about Chi-Chi.

Things between Goku and Keiko, though, weren't awkward at all. They acted the same as they always had, except now there were no walls keeping them apart. Keiko had always been so scared of showing too much affection, and although she still kept in check, she didn't feel as constricted as she had before. Nothing had really been figured out between her and Goku, but for now she was okay with that. She knew in the back of her mind that he probably wasn't about to leave his wife, so she wasn't sure what would happen. An affair? Just the thought of that made her feel guilty, because she didn't want to be the _other woman_. Plus she figured Goku wouldn't go for that either. Now that he knew she loved him, and now that she knew that he had feelings for her too, Keiko figured something would have happened, yet it hadn't. Things were normal; in fact things were the best they had been in a long while.

"Guess who."

"Goku."

"Aww," Keiko felt the hands drop from her eyes, "How'd you know?"

"Cause Goku," she spun around, a smile on her face, "You only do that least once every other day."

"You're no fun," the grown man pouted as Keiko just grinned up at him.

"And I thought you were supposed to be sparring with Piccolo?"

"Gohan wanted to spar with him, so I decided to come make sure you weren't too bored," he shrugged. Keiko would occasionally spar with Goku, when they weren't all training together, but for the most part while the others sparred she did her own thing. She focused on trying to sense more than one power level, and also she would just levitate for as long as possible as she tried to build her endurance.

"I've just been trying to sense what you guys were doing, but apparently I wasn't doing too well if I didn't sense you sneaking up on me."

"You'll get better at it, it just takes practice."

"Well after three years of practice I better be pretty darn good at it," both Keiko and Goku agreed that three years was a heck of a long time to be constantly training, but they took what the mystery boy said as truth and figured they needed these next three years to get ready for the androids.

"You'll probably be better than me at it if you keep practicing like this," Goku flattered her, an honest grin on his face, "Well Gohan and Piccolo are still sparing, so what do you say?" he lightly punched Keiko in the shoulder, "Wanna spar?" Keiko thought about it for a moment, keeping her head down, before she lifted her elbow and slammed it down into Goku's shoulder before flying up into the sky. "Hey!" he yelled as he gripped his shoulder, looking up into the sky where Keiko floated in the sky, a smile on her face.

"Okay, just wait a second; we need to set a rule! No-" just as Keiko was speaking she noticed Goku lift two fingers to his forehead and vanish, "Instant Transmission," she finished as she searched her surroundings, but she didn't see him in time as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Being able to travel at the speed of light is so cheating," she kicked, trying to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong.

"Hey if you want I can try to teach you how to do it."

"How long did it take you to learn it?" she jammed her elbow into his sternum, but he didn't even seem to notice.

"Over a year."

"Which means it would take me a lifetime to learn how to do it," Keiko kicked Goku in the shin, but it was like fighting up against a brick wall. There was no other option left, "Ow, Goku my ribs," she whined, and instantly his grip loosened. As soon as his arms dropped from her waist Keiko spun around, lifting her leg, and landed a kick right onto Goku's jaw. The surprise, more than the actual force, is what sent Goku flying back until he halted to a stop. He raised his hand to his jaw, pushing it slightly until it popped, relieving the pressure the kick had caused.

"That was a dirty trick," Goku dropped his hand from his jaw, looking over at Keiko.

"But it worked," Keiko shrugged, and when Goku gave her a smile she knew that he wasn't mad at her for the sly move she pulled.

"Well if we are going to play like that," Goku raised his arms over his head, stretching up towards the sky, "Then I don't think this fight is going to last much longer."

"Don't go getting an ego on me," Keiko slowly backed up, knowing that whenever Goku got serious about their fight he could win within a minute's time. Goku didn't say anything, all he did was give her this smug look, and then he was gone. Keiko couldn't see him, and if she hoped to stay in this fight any longer she needed to figure out where and when he would strike. She allowed her eyes to close as she listened to her surroundings, focusing all of her energy on trying to find Goku. First she heard the air around her being moved just slightly as Goku moved so fast that he couldn't be seen, and then she sensed his power. It was as if she could tell exactly where he was in relation to her, and then the power level spiked, getting closer, and that was her cue to dodge. She moved up and to her right, looking down to see Goku grasping at thin air, shocked that she had actually managed to dodge him.

"What now Mr. Saiyan?" she mocked, so proud of herself for dodging the attack. Unfortunately she let her pride distract her from keeping track of Goku's power level, and the Saiyan knew that. He vanished into thin air before appearing right in front of Keiko, wiping the grin off her face as he snatched her leg out from under her and threw her towards the ground. The free falling didn't last long though, as she felt Goku wrap his arm around her waist and when they were just an inch from the ground, he stopped the fall. Keiko was facing up towards the sky, with Goku basically lying on top of her, his one strong arm keeping her back arched up away from the ground, "We've been sparring together for years, and even though I never can beat you, I still try, it really makes no sense," she said as Goku placed her back on the ground, but he didn't move away from her.

"I guess it doesn't," Goku shrugged slightly, "But it's still fun," that childlike grin lit up his face, making it impossible for Keiko to not break out into a joyful laugh.

"It was fun, in fact these past few months have been great. They've kicked my butt, but still, I can't deny that I've enjoyed it. Truth be told these workouts probably wouldn't kill me as much if I stopped pigging out on ice cream with Gohan every night," Keiko laughed, noticing how Goku scrunched his eyebrows together.

"So that's why we keep running out of ice cream," Goku said thoughtfully before chuckling alongside Keiko.

"Yeah…well," Keiko shifted her weight, bringing attention to how Goku was still lying on top of her, but instead of the grip loosening it tightened, "Huh?" she asked as she looked up at Goku and saw that sly look in his eyes. Keiko narrowed her eyes, realizing that Goku was holding her to the ground on purpose, and this time complaining that her ribs hurt wasn't going to cut it. She tried maneuvering out of his grip, but it wasn't working, so instead she started rocking from side to side.

"What are you doing?" Goku asked, his grip loosening as he noticed her trying to roll onto her sides, and as soon as his grip loosened just a tad Keiko pushed her hands into the ground as she flung her body to the right, flipping Goku onto his back.

"Ha," Keiko tapped the top of Goku's nose as she rested on top of him, both arms on either side of his face, "Looks like I can win something," she grinned, but just as she said that Goku flipped her over onto back as his laugh rang in her ears.

"Sorry," he laughed as Keiko furrowed her eyebrows, "Aww Keiko don't be mad," Goku leaned down, touching his nose to hers as he stared into her eyes, "You can win if you want to," his voice tickled her face as her eyes softened.

"It's okay Goku," she whispered as her lips began tingling, this urge to close to gap between them becoming stronger. They didn't say a word, silence taking them over as they stared into each other eyes, and finally Keiko couldn't take it anymore. She slowly began closing the already small gap between them until-

"Goku!"

Goku leaped up off of Keiko, leaving her dazzled and unsure where he went. She pushed herself up off the ground to see Piccolo hovering over them, and a moment later Gohan arrived at his side. "Hey Dad! Hey Keiko! We wanted to know if you wanted to take a lunch break," the little boy didn't seem to notice the color that had flushed out Keiko's cheeks, but Piccolo sure did as he stared down at her, letting her know that he knew what was going on. As Keiko averted her gaze from Piccolo, a loud sound rang out, and everyone looked over to Goku who was looking down at his stomach.

"Man, lunch sure does sound good," he laughed, patting his grumbling stomach.

"Then c'mon, I'm sure Mom made something delicious," Gohan began flying back towards his house, Piccolo keeping his gaze on Goku and Keiko for a moment before following the young half Saiyan.

"You heard him," Goku walked over towards Keiko, "Let's go!" he reached down, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Goku!" she laughed as Goku lifted up into the air and began soaring through the sky. As they were flying Goku reached up, grabbed her hips, and threw her into the sky. Keiko couldn't help but scream as she fell down, landing in Goku's arms.

"Caught you," Goku adjusted Keiko in his arms as he smiled down at her, a slight laugh in his voice.

"You always do," Keiko wrapped around Goku's neck as she watched the scenery pass beneath them.

* * *

><p>Piccolo and Keiko never really talked, and it wasn't because they didn't like each other, it's just Piccolo was never the friendliest person in a room, but there was one thing that always brought them into conversation- watching Goku and Gohan eat. Piccolo only drank water, and Keiko ate a normal amount for a human, so watching the Saiyan and his son eat always brought this look of wonder and disgust to their faces.<p>

"And he used to do this as a kid too?"

"Yup, first time I saw it I freaked out," Keiko responded to Piccolo, remembering how much Goku ate as a child. Even now Goku was an unrefined eater, stuffing things into his mouth so fast that Keiko wondered how he never choked. Gohan was a little bit more refined, but he could still eat way more than a normal boy his age.

"I've seen it numerous times, and it still sickens me."

"I just don't know where it all goes," her shoulders shrugged up as she took a bite out of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Goku and Gohan sat at the picnic table outside of the Son house, while Piccolo and Keiko were sitting on the ground, their backs leaning up against the house.

"We could feed a third world country with all the food they eat."

"At least they aren't wasteful?" she turned to look at Piccolo, who was taking a swig of water.

"That's no excuse," Piccolo's face twisted into disgust, "Watching them eat is like watching a horror film." Keiko couldn't help but laugh as she saw the look on Piccolo's face, it was humorous to her how irritated he got when watching Goku and Gohan eat. Her laugh didn't go unheard though, as Piccolo looked over at her, his face going back to pure seriousness.

"Sorry," she giggled, "Don't worry," she looked back towards two of her best friends, "I agree with you."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Keiko picked up the cup or water she had sitting on the grass next to her, taking a sip of it before placing it back down.

"What's going on between you and Goku?" Piccolo's voice lowered as Keiko looked over towards him, "And don't lie to me," he said sternly, "It's not that I care what you choose to do with your life, but we are going to be entering a big fight and we need Goku to be fully committed, I just need to know where his mind is. Plus I'm looking out for Gohan, he may admire you, but I don't know how happy he would be if he knew his father had feelings for another woman besides his mother."

"There's nothing going on between me and Goku," she said, but the look in Piccolo's eyes urged her to continue, "I mean, I don't know what's going on between me and Goku."

"Well you saying you don't know isn't going to cut it."

"We have feelings for each other okay?" Keiko locked eyes with the Namek, "But I don't think anything is going to happen."

"You 'think' or you 'know' nothing's going to happen?"

"Piccolo, I'm being honest when I say I just don't know. It's not that I don't want something to happen; I just don't know what that something would be. He's married, and I care about Gohan just as much as you do, so do you think I would intentionally try to hurt him?"

"Intentionally, no, but you may inadvertently end up hurting him."

"It's not like Goku's going to leave Chi-Chi," Keiko rolled her eyes, knowing that Goku wasn't the type of guy to get divorced.

"Look, you and I both know that Goku is a people pleaser, and he follows his heart- which sometimes is his biggest flaw. I can tell he has feelings for you Keiko, and if those feelings are strong enough who knows what he will do."

"He won't leave his wife."

"He doesn't have to leave her in order to have a relationship with you."

"I don't know what you want me to say," Keiko let her eyes fall down to the grass as she heard Piccolo sigh.

"I just want you to think before you act. Whatever you do in private is fine; just don't be so obvious in front of Gohan. And you need to figure things out with Goku. The last thing he needs is to have his mind wondering about you when we are fighting the androids. The uncertainty between him and you will hold him back if you don't figure something out."

"But what is there to figure out? I mean, I don't know what we should do about this whole thing."

"I'm not here to give you advice, I'm just telling you what I see, and I see that if you don't work this out it could cause serious problems in the future."

"What are you two whispering about?"

"Nothing," both of them said in harmony as their eyes snapped to look up at Gohan, who was standing right in front of them.

"Hey Gohan, do you think your Mom would let us maybe go get some dessert?" Keiko leaned forward, lowering her voice to a whisper, "We can go into West City, visit Bulma, and grab some junk food."

"Yeah!" Gohan's face lit up as he completely forgot about wanting to know what Keiko and Piccolo had been talking about.

"Okay then, I say let's go," Keiko stood up, taking Gohan's hand in hers, "You wanna come Piccolo?"

"Ugh," Piccolo looked to his side, wondering what was better- staying here with Chi-Chi or going with the others, "Fine, I'll go, but when we get back we are going to start training right away."

"Okay," Gohan nodded, "Hey Dad! Can we go to West City and get dessert!"

"Dessert! Oh yeah that sounds great!" Goku stood up from the table, placing his hands on his stomach with a huge grin on his face.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Piccolo asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Shouldn't you tell Chi-Chi where you're taking Gohan."

"Oh yeah, right, hold on a minute," Goku moved past them and into his house, leaving everyone waiting.

"WHAT! JUST FOR DESSERT!"

"Aw man I hope my Dad can convince her to let us go," Gohan said as he heard his mother shouting from inside the house, until the door was thrown open and out came Chi-Chi.

"I don't want my little boy coming back stuffed with cupcakes and doughnuts, do you hear me-" Chi-Chi stuck her bony finger right into Keiko's face, "It's your job to make sure my baby doesn't come back on a sugar high! At this age it is very important what he eats because I don't want him getting spina bifida!"

"I don't think you get spina bifida from-"

"And I don't want him getting lost or running around with gangsters!" Chi-Chi cut Keiko off, her finger still wagging in the woman's face.

"He'll be fine," Keiko gently pushed the finger out of her face, "Trust me."

"If you had kids you would understand," and just like that the switch turned from insane to emotional, "I just want the best for Gohan."

"We're just going for dessert," Keiko said slowly, wondering if her words were really getting in the woman's head.

"Well make sure he is safe, do you hear me Goku!" Chi-Chi swirled around to look behind her, pointing her finger at her husband.

"Hey lighten up," he grinned as he walked over towards her, pushing her arm down, "We'll be right back. C'mon guys," Goku flew up into the sky before Chi-Chi could say anything.

"Let's go," Keiko muttered as she took Gohan's hand in hers and they both began flying off, Piccolo following them.

"Be careful!" Chi-Chi called, but no one turned to respond to her.

"Yeah! We're going to West City!" Gohan cheered as he let go of Keiko's hand, "Wanna race?"

"Ready…" Keiko began as her and Gohan both came to a stop, allowing Piccolo to pass them, "Set."

"Hey why did you guys stop?" Goku turned around, seeing Piccolo moving past him while Gohan and Keiko were stagnant in the air feet behind him.

"First one to touch my Dad wins," Gohan whispered as he crouched down.

"Go!" Keiko shouted, and both her and Gohan took off, heading straight towards Goku. Keiko couldn't travel fast for long periods of time, but in this short burst of energy she actually kept up with Gohan. The small Saiyan was laughing as he noticed Keiko keeping pace with him, and that joyous noise brought a smile to the female's face.

"I won!" Gohan shouted as he ran right into his father at full speed merely a couple of seconds before Keiko ran into him. Goku staggered back unsure of what just happened, until his son made it clear to him, "I won the race Dad!"

"You sure have gotten fast," Goku placed his hand on top of Gohan's head realizing just how far Gohan had come in the past year.

"Thanks Dad," Gohan smiled before taking his gaze off his father, "Where did Piccolo go?"

Goku began looking around him, and even though he couldn't see Piccolo anywhere he could feel that he wasn't that far ahead of them, "He probably got tired of waiting, he isn't too patient," Goku let out an airy laugh, "Why don't you go try to catch up to him," he lowered his gaze again, looking into his son's dark brown eyes.

"Okay," the boy only took a moment to back away from his Dad before he went zooming off towards where Piccolo would be.

"You've gotten pretty fast yourself, that training is paying off," once Gohan was out of sight Goku turned his attention to Keiko, who was hovering next to him.

"Thanks," she breathed, her breath short after she exerted so much energy, "Woah!" her body suddenly fell limp as the energy it took to hold herself up became too much. Her hand instinctively flew out, grabbing onto Goku's shoulder as she took a minute to refocus her energy, "Sorry bout that," Keiko stabilized herself, regaining her focus and letting go of his shoulder, "Guess I was a little overzealous about that race."

"Here, let me help," Goku placed one arm behind her legs, and the other behind her back as he picked her up in his arms, "You comfortable?"

"Yeah," Keiko scooted up a bit, placing her hand onto Goku's shoulder, "I just need to rest for a little bit and then I can fly by myself."

"It's okay, I can just carry you."

"Are you sure?"

"Hey don't worry about it, you're as light as a feather," Goku gently threw Keiko up into the air, catching her in his arms, "I never mind carrying you."

"Have I ever told you that you are the nicest person I have ever met?" Keiko let her eyes lock with Goku's as she allowed a closed lipped smile to come onto her face.

"Hmmmm nope, don't think so," Goku began flying, going at a quick pace in order to catch up with Gohan and Piccolo.

"Well you are."

"Thanks," Goku smiled down at her, "But you're just as nice."

"You're just saying that," Keiko rolled her eyes.

"No I'm not! Actually now that I think about it you're a really great person and I don't think I've ever told you that."

"Goku-" Keiko tried to stop him, but he just kept on talking.

"You're funny, sweet, you're really patient, you're hard working, I feel like I can talk to you about anything, and not to mention you're really pretty," Goku was looking up at the sky, as if lost in his thoughts but speaking them out loud, he didn't even realize how red Keiko's cheeks had turned, until he looked down at her, "You shouldn't be embarrassed, I'm just telling the truth."

"I'm not embarrassed," she mumbled as she felt a shock on her cheek.

"You're burnin up!" Goku exclaimed as he placed the back of his hand on her cheek, watching her face redden even more, "Hey that's another thing I didn't mention! You're really cute when you get embarrassed."

"Well you're just making it worse," Keiko furrowed her eyebrows, unable to look at the Saiyan who was holding her in his arms.

"You said you weren't embarrassed in the first place, did you lie?" Goku grinned, leaning down so his face was close to Keiko's when she looked back at him.

"Well if I wasn't embarrassed before maybe I am now," she was obviously flustered as their faces were just inches apart.

"Well you don't need to be, you know that."

"You only say that because you don't seem to possess the embarrassment gene."

"What does that mean?" Goku moved away from Keiko, looking down at her with one eyebrow raised.

"It means you can't get embarrassed."

"Yes I can!" he argued, but Keiko just gave him this knowing look, "What makes you think I can't?" To this Keiko focused her energy and flew out of Goku's arms. Goku stopped flying as Keiko evened herself out with him before moving in close, placing her hands on his chest and touching their noses together, "What are you doing?" Goku asked innocently, and Keiko just let out a long sigh, keeping their faces close.

"If I did this to any other guy he would at least get uncomfortable," she explained, staring into his dark brown eyes.

"Yeah, but I've known you for years, it's a little hard for me to be uncomfortable around you," Goku raised his eyebrows, shrugging his shoulders up as he kept his eyes locked with the female right in front of him.

"Well what if I kissed you? _Then_ wouldn't you be uncomfortable?"

Goku took a moment to think about it, allowing his eyes to look up into the clear blue sky before he spoke, "I don't think so, I wasn't the last time, but let's see." Before Keiko could even fully process what he meant by that his lips were on hers. They had kissed before, but it felt like the first time all over again as the hair on the back of Keiko's neck stood straight up. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his lips on hers, and although it felt like a lifetime, the kiss only lasted a few seconds. Keiko didn't realize she had been holding her breath until when they parted her lungs released all the oxygen she had been holding in during the kiss.

"Nope," Goku said as he opened his eyes, "Not uncomfortable," he said nonchalantly, "I do feel like my arms are tingling though," he said as he raised one arm and looked over at it to see that the hair was standing up, "What about you?" he turned his attention back to Keiko.

"Not really uncomfortable," she whispered, "But it feels like my heart is beating really fast."

"Man," Goku sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, this looking coming to his face that made Keiko scared because it looked like he was unsure, like perhaps he regretted kissing her.

"What's wrong?" she moved away slightly while she waited for his answer.

"Well," he started, keeping his eyes up on the sky, "I just kind of want to kiss you again," he said before looking down at Keiko, "Maybe now I feel uncomfortable," he laughed.

"Goku," Keiko started, earning Goku's attention, "I haven't said this in a while, but," she paused as she took in a deep breath, forcing the words to come out again, "I love you," she grinned, and she was relieved when a grin that matched hers came onto Goku's face, "And you can kiss me whenever you want, I just don't know if you should."

"I probably shouldn't, but I want to," he shrugged, seeming to not know exactly how to deal with his conflicting feelings.

"I guess we haven't really figured anything out yet huh?"

"Well I know I love you too," the words were like music to Keiko's ears, and she couldn't help but fly closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug, "But I don't think I'm supposed to," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry I put you in this mess."

"Hey," Goku placed his hands on Keiko's shoulder, pushing her away from him just enough for him to look into her eyes, "If I had just married you like I wanted to then this wouldn't have happened," he was trying to comfort her with his lighthearted, truthful comment, and although it did bring a small smile to Keiko's face she still knew that the past couldn't be changed, so for now they were still stuck not knowing what to do. Keiko leaned in, planting one small kiss onto Goku's cheek, before looking out into the open sky.

"They are going to wonder where we are," Keiko said, referring to Gohan and Piccolo, who were now way ahead of them.

"We can catch up," Goku grinned, sweeping Keiko up into his arms and taking off at a fast pace.

"About time you two showed up," Piccolo said as he watched Goku and Keiko land in front of him and Gohan.

"Sorry for the delay, we kinda got sidetracked," Goku placed Keiko down onto the ground.

"But now we are going to my favorite bakery," Keiko moved towards Gohan, placing her hands on her hips as she smiled down at him.

"The one with the cupcakes with the ice cream inside!"

"You got it!"

"That sounds delicious!" Goku joined in Gohan's excitement as Piccolo just looked on, wondering how long this would take.

"I don't know if we should just be flying around the city, so…." Keiko dug into her pockets before pulling out a small compact full of capsules, "Here we go," she picked one and threw it out to the side, watching as a red car appeared.

"I'd rather fly," Piccolo groaned as Keiko took the driver seat, Goku and Gohan each getting into the car.

"C'mon Piccolo you can sit in the back with me!" Gohan called, sliding into the car as Piccolo sighed in agitation before getting in the car.

* * *

><p>Keiko had a hard time keeping the bill at the bakery in check, seeing how Goku and Gohan wanted to try one of everything. Eventually they just settled for buying a large cake, which they all shared, Keiko eating one piece and Goku and Gohan eating the rest. Both of them were almost sickly full by the end, and needed to rest for a little bit before getting back in the car. When the Saiyan and his son would complain about their stomachs hurting Piccolo took it upon himself to scold them for glutting themselves. This didn't stop Goku and Gohan from moaning and groaning whenever Keiko took a sharp turn or went over a bump in the road. Piccolo felt no pity for the two, instead hearing them moan and groan just infuriated him. When they finally got to Bulma's he was the first to get out of the car. When Gohan weakly asked where he was going he said he would meet them back at Goku's house, it was obvious he just couldn't deal with this day out on the town.<p>

"Oh Bulma! Come out here! Keiko's here come to visit!" Mrs. Brief called as she saw Keiko step out of the car, "It's been too long since I've seen you dear," she placed her watering pot down before moving towards Keiko and giving her a hug, "I'm gonna go get some tea," she clasped her hands together pleasantly before gracefully moving into the huge Capsule Corporation house.

"About time you come back," Bulma said as she walked out from her house, "I don't see why you have to train there; you could just train here like Vegeta is doing."

"Vegeta's here?"

"Is that Goku?" Bulma leaned over so she could look past Keiko and towards the red Capsule Corp. car, where the door slowly opened and Goku slowly got out of the car, clutching onto his stomach.

"Hi Bulma," Goku said as he closed the door, resting his back up against the car.

"Hi Bulma," Gohan rolled down the window, lifting his hand and waving, but unable to actually lift his body.

"Do I even want to know?" Bulma looked back towards Keiko.

"Ice cream cake, all the sugar just made them sick."

"Well that's unfortunate, but yes Goku," Bulma leaned over again, "Vegeta is here, he's training in the gravity room though, so unless you're planning on staying until the sun sets don't get your hopes up at seeing him."

"You have a gravity room!"

"So Vegeta is still living with you huh?"

Bulma heard both questions, one from Goku and one from Keiko, and seeing how she decided to answer Goku, Keiko knew that there was something Bulma wasn't telling her. "Yes Goku we do."

"Can I see it?"

"Can you even _move_!"

Goku slowly moved away from the car, standing up on his own two feet. He took in a deep breath, before dropping his arm from his stomach and taking a slow step forward, "You can stay here Gohan, I'm gonna go see the gravity room," Goku said as he shakily walked towards Keiko and Bulma.

"Gravity room? I wanna see it!" Gohan flung the car door open, scrambling out of it and rushing past his father and to Keiko's side, "C'mon Dad, hurry up," the boy called, all feelings of pain in his stomach leaving him.

"Yeah Goku, hurry up," Bulma prodded, "It's this way," she turned on her heels and started walking to the side of the house.

"Woah," the pain that had seemed to be bothering Goku vanished when he looked up at the huge spherical building that was the gravity room, "You made this!" he turned to look at Bulma with wide eyes as he pointed up towards the gravity room.

"Of course Goku," Bulma scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, "You seem to forget how much of a genius I am."

"I leave you for a month and your ego explodes, does this have to do with hanging around Vegeta?" Keiko questioned, but Bulma just gave her a dirty look and ignored the question.

"This would be great to train in," Goku was almost drooling as he looked up at the gravity room.

"Don't get too excited, Vegeta is in there all the time, you would never get a chance to use it with him around."

"Could you make another one Bulma, please?" Goku asked, his eyes going wide with hope.

"Where would I put it?"

"In Keiko's backyard!" Gohan exclaimed, earning him a bewildered look from Keiko.

"Well I'm not going to have two of these things sitting in my yard, so yeah, we can make another one and just put it in Keiko's backyard."

"Does that mean you guys are going to train here?" Keiko switched her gaze between Goku and Gohan.

"Working in a gravity room is just too good of an opportunity to pass up so we can train here for two months and then in the mountains for two months," Goku said, nodding his head as he made up his mind.

"I don't know if Mr. Piccolo will like training inside a gravity room, he really likes training outside," Gohan thought out loud as he recalled all of his training with Piccolo being outside, and even when he wasn't training with the Namek he hardly ever saw his mentor spend time inside, "Maybe if he doesn't want to then you could train here Dad and I can train with Piccolo."

"See!" Goku exclaimed, "We have it all planned out, now all we need is a gravity room."

"Give me and my Dad about a month and it should be ready," Bulma said, uncrossing her arms.

"Great! Well we will see you in a month then!" Goku nodded, ready to leave, but as soon as he was about to say goodbye Mrs. Brief came outside.

"Oh Goku and Gohan are here too! Good thing I made a lot of tea, come on in dears, I also have some finger sandwiches ready," the kind Mrs. Brief said as she went behind the group of young adults and ushered them inside.

"Well we can't really stay too long," Goku said as he walked inside the spacious home.

"There is always time for finger sandwiches," Mrs. Brief responded as she had everyone sit down.

"I see she made the finger sandwiches," Dr. Brief said as he walked into the room, his wife moving past him to go and get the trays with the food, "You all are in for a long visit then," the doctor sat down on a dark green chair, settling into the seat.

Dr. Brief was right, and by the time Keiko, Gohan, and Goku got to leave it was already threatening to get dark. Bulma told them that the gravity chamber would be up and running within a month, and Goku was beyond excited. Gohan thought it was cool, but he didn't really know what to think about it. When they arrived at the Son household Piccolo was sitting outside mediating, but the meditation was cut short when Chi-Chi began scolding them for being late for dinner. Keiko couldn't eat another bite after being forced to eat a ton of finger sandwiches, so she just pushed her food around her plate until everyone else was done eating. The night was calm as Keiko lay down on her air mattress, letting out a loud yawn and ready to go to sleep. As her eyes closed and she was about to drift off she felt two arms wrap around her shoulders.

"Night Keiko," Gohan said as he gave her a quick hug, "I had fun today," he grinned as he let go of her.

"Night Gohan." Keiko sat up in her bed, giving Gohan a proper hug, "I had a lot of fun too," she planted a kiss on the boy's forehead, "See you in the morning," she smiled and the half Saiyan happily nodded before bounding into his bed. Keiko couldn't help but smile as she rested her head back down on her pillow, and after just a few moments she managed to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This chapter was pretty laid back I suppose, but the plot should start picking up in the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and to everyone who left a review on the last chapter. Make sure to let me know what you thought of this chapter, and thanks again for all the support.

If you still haven't checked out Ardikani4's Goku/OC story No Matter What, well I have been recommending it to you now for a while so make sure if you haven't read it that you go and take some time to at least check it out.


	28. Explanations

**CHAPTER 28: Explanations**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe my Dad got Mr. Piccolo to go in there."<p>

"Training under gravity is hard; I don't know why Piccolo wouldn't like it."

"He likes training his mind a lot, he says you can't just be strong you have to be smart too."

"Well he is right, here you go," Keiko sat down next to Gohan at the white patio table she had sitting in her backyard. In her hands she had been carrying two clear cups filled to the brim with chocolate milk, and in the center of the table there was a bowl of fruit that they had been snacking on for the past ten minutes while Piccolo and Goku continued their training.

They had been staying at Keiko's for three weeks now, but Piccolo hadn't once gone into the gravity room. He preferred to just sit underneath the large shade tree in the backyard and meditate, or he would spar with Gohan. He made it clear that he didn't enjoy training in the city, there were too many distractions, but he said he would give it a try for these two months. After a few days of Goku pestering the Namek, he finally said he would train in the gravity room. While Goku and Piccolo trained Gohan helped Keiko transform her office into a spare bedroom.

Since Keiko would be having visitors staying with her quite often for the next three years she figured she needed to make her house more visitor friendly. She had two rooms that were free, one was the office and the other was just a room full of clutter. The clutter room was furniture and things she didn't know where to put after she moved. Keiko figured it was time to sort through the clutter and make that room the office, and the larger room could be the spare bedroom. Gohan had been sharing the couch with Goku for the past few nights, and it was about time the boy had a place to sleep. Once Goku and Piccolo went into the gravity room Gohan and Keiko went to buy a bedframe, and Bulma had a basically new mattress that Keiko could have. Normally Keiko would have needed help getting the bedframe into the house, but with a strong half-Saiyan by her side it was extremely easy. They pushed all the stuff in the office out into the clutter room and then set up the bed. After hours of sorting, decorating, and moving furniture Gohan had a full sized bed to sleep on, a yellow bean bag to sit on, and two books cases that were now organized with clutter. She figured Goku wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch, and it wasn't that Gohan minded either but Keiko was sure he would prefer having a room, and now that she had a spare bedroom Gohan could visit more often. After all that hard work Keiko decided it was time for a break, so she cut up some fruit, made some chocolate milk and she and Gohan went outside to wait for Goku and Piccolo.

"I wonder why Vegeta doesn't train with us," Gohan placed the cup down, wiping away his chocolate milk mustache with the back of his hand.

"He likes training by himself I guess," Keiko shrugged.

"I think he's avoiding us," the small boy wasn't dumb, and he could tell when someone didn't want to talk to him. During these three weeks they had only seen Vegeta twice, and talked to him once. Vegeta was either in the gravity room or in Capsule Corp., and whenever Keiko tried to talk to Bulma about it Bulma made sure to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"Don't worry about it," Keiko looked over at Gohan, who was already almost done with his chocolate milk, "Do you want me to get you some more?"

Gohan looked down at his almost empty glass before bashfully looking up at Keiko, "Yes please."

"I'll be right back," she gently took the cup from his hand as she stood up and went inside her home.

The house was warm from leaving the back screen door open, the afternoon sun warming up the air. Keiko's bare feet padded into her kitchen where, before she opened up the refrigerator door, she was confronted by a post it that she had placed there to remind herself to go and buy groceries. As she opened up the refrigerator she made a mental note that she really needed to go to the grocery store, as the only things she had left was milk, chocolate syrup, ham, two slices of bread, and coffee creamer. She figured maybe she and Gohan could go later, and as she pulled the gallon of milk and the chocolate syrup out of the fridge she heard a noise come from near her front door.

"Hello?" a voice asked as the door was slowly pushed open, and as Keiko leaned over to get a better view she was surprised to see Grayson take a small step into her house, "Oh you _are_ here," he said as he locked eyes with the female, who just raised an eyebrow at him, "The door was unlocked," he pointed behind him at the open door, "And I've been knocking for a while and no one answered."

"You could always ring the doorbell," Keiko said slowly as she closed the refrigerator door behind her and placed the milk and syrup on the counter.

"I did, I guess you didn't hear it," Grayson shrugged, and soon an awkward silence overtook them, "I should have called, it's just," he paused as he looked around the room, "I haven't seen or talked to you in over four months, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Keiko's eyes went wide for a moment as she thought about what he said, had it really been four months? She began racking her brain, trying to remember the last time they had spoken. She could have sworn she had talked to him not too long ago, but as she kept thinking about it she realized he was right. Ever since Goku came back she had completely been ignoring Grayson, in fact she had almost forgotten about him. "Oh wow," she breathed, "I didn't realize it had been that long," she mumbled as she placed her hands on the counter, tapping her nails up against the smooth surface.

"Hey, don't feel bad about it, I'm just happy you're alive," Grayson laughed as he fully stepped into the house, closing the door behind him, "So what have you been up to?"

Keiko didn't know how to answer that, because currently she was dealing with a sense of guilt. Grayson had been there for her when Goku was gone, and now that Goku was back she had completely kicked Grayson to the side. Had their friendship meant that little to her? Had she really been using him like she feared? "Nothing really," she responded, taking a deep breath as she looked up at him, "I'm sorry for not being around; I've just been really busy."

"So if you've been busy then what have you _really_ been doing? Cause doing nothing doesn't sound like busy work," Grayson wasn't mad at her, but he knew when she was hiding something from him.

"Well…" she started as she began pouring the milk into the cup, not sure what she should tell him. _Oh ya know training in order to combat two killer androids that will be here in a little less than three years, but when I haven't been training I've been spending a whole lot of time with that guy I'm in love with. Yeah I know you've never seen him before but that was because we thought he was dead but he was just really off training in space. But now he's back and I'm training with him, oh and he's a Saiyan, ya know alien race, and I'm also training with Gohan who is a half-Saiyan, and a guy named Piccolo who is a Namekian. Ya know…usual stuff. _"Why is my life so weird?" she mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing, just, well getting in shape," she grinned as she placed the milk down and began pouring the chocolate syrup into the glass.

"With chocolate milk?"

_Damn it, why does he have to know when I'm lying. Oh that's right because before Goku came back you two were inseparable._ Keiko felt that twinge of guilt radiate through her body again as she mixed up the syrup and milk. Her eyes darted to look out into her backyard at the huge gravity room, and just as she looked over there Grayson followed her gaze.

"What's that?" he asked as he began moving towards the back screen door.

"Nothing," Keiko said quickly, but Grayson just ignored her obvious lie of an answer and walked outside, leaving Keiko chasing after him with the chocolate milk in her hand.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked as Keiko walked outside to see Grayson gawking up at the gravity room.

"Here you go," Keiko placed the cup down in front of Gohan before she moved to stand in front of Grayson, "It's a Capsule Corp. invention, Dr. Brief is running out of room at his place so he is just storing it here."

"Thanks for the chocolate milk Keiko," Gohan said cheerily, taking a sip from it, "But who is that?"

"This is Grayson, you met him once remember?"

"Hey little buddy," Grayson turned his attention to Gohan, extending his hand for the half-Saiyan to shake.

"Oh yeah, I remember you," Gohan quickly shook the man's hand before retracting it. Before Grayson could respond to him the sound of the gravity room door opening met their ears. Keiko's heart threatened to skip a beat as her mind raced with excuses to tell Grayson, or maybe she would get lucky and Grayson wouldn't find anything odd with the situation.

"Are those your trainers or something?" Grayson's jaw fell a little slack as he stepped in closer to Keiko, "That green guy looks way serious and is crazy tall," he whispered, "And that other guy looks like he could snap you in half, is he on steroids or something? Man Keiko where did you find these two?"

Keiko could see agitation play across Piccolo's face as he heard everything Grayson had just said, not because he really wanted to but because his ears were extremely sensitive. Keiko mouthed 'sorry' to the Namekian, but he just snarled in response. "Well they aren't my trainers," Keiko began as Goku wiped the sweat off his brow with a damp towel, "They're my friends."

"Hey!" Goku's face lit up with a grin as he jogged over to where Keiko and Grayson were standing, "We have company," he stated, "Hi, I'm Goku," he extended his hand, which Grayson strongly shook.

"Grayson, I'm Keiko's friend."

"Me too," Goku's big boyish grin had Keiko itching to smile, but for the moment she was too focused on watching Grayson and Goku interact.

"And that's Piccolo," Goku took it upon himself to introduce everyone, "And this is my son- Gohan," Goku glanced over towards his boy, who was about ready to finish off that second glass of chocolate milk, "And I figure you know Keiko if you two are friends and all," he laughed and Keiko could see the gears spinning in Grayson's head.

"As much as I enjoy company," Piccolo said sarcastically as he stepped forward, "We need to train."

"C'mon Piccolo," Goku turned as he whined to the Namek, "We just spend hours in the gravity room? Can't we take a break?"

"If you call that training then you're mistaken!"

"So you didn't like it?" Keiko chimed it and the grimace on Piccolo's face gave her all the answer she needed.

"And Gohan had a break all morning," the Namekian switched his gaze from Keiko to Gohan, who was now finishing off the fruit in the plastic bowl.

"Well I don't know about you but I can't train on an empty stomach!" Goku heartily laughed as he placed his hands onto his stomach, but Piccolo didn't seem amused.

"Actually I can, because unlike you I don't require a truckload of food to be motivated!"

"How about we just have lunch first," Keiko suggested as she switched her gaze between the pouting Saiyan and the frowning Namek.

"Fine," Piccolo grumbled.

"Oh wait," Keiko mumbled as everyone was about to head inside, "I forgot…I don't really have any food," it stayed silent for a moment before Gohan made a suggestion.

"We can go to Bulma's."

* * *

><p>When everyone arrived at Bulma's they were pleased to find out that the cooks were currently preparing lunch, and that, yes, they could stay. Bulma was surprised to see Grayson, and as they filed into Capsule Corp. the blue haired woman stopped Keiko at the door.<p>

"What's he doing here?"

"He just showed up," Keiko watched as the men left her sight, walking down the hall and into the living room, "But I need to figure out how to get him to leave."

"Why?"

"I don't know about you but I think the normal person would freak out a little if they saw how strong Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan are, plus the fact they can fly."

"So can you."

"And if Grayson hangs around I'm not going to be able to train, I will have to keep him distracted," Keiko felt guilty as she talked about trying to get Grayson to leave, but she felt like she had no choice. She had kept this part of her life hidden from Grayson, because she figured if he saw her flying he may not know what to do. Not many people had been to Namek, or knew about the Dragonballs, or had done half the things Keiko had done. Yes, she trusted Grayson and she told him everything, but some things she just preferred to keep a secret.

"Just ask him nicely to leave," Bulma suggested, but both of them knew that wasn't going to work, "Or just don't worry about it, besides Piccolo's green skin tone, Grayson shouldn't get too freaked out."

"The blasted thing isn't working!"

"Oh dear marmalade," Keiko breathed as she turned to look at the door where Vegeta was stomping into the home. Sweat dripped down his shirt, his armor was cracked, and he had a cut on his right arm that was currently bleeding.

"Woman!"

"It's Bulma!"

"Please don't do this," Keiko locked eyes with Bulma as Vegeta pushed past them, "Be calm," she urged.

"Woman! Where is your father! The blasted lasers blew up!"

Bulma bit her bottom lip as she closed her eyes, her hands balling into fists as she tried to calm her oncoming fury. "Woman are you deaf! Show me where your father is! And what the- oh this day just keeps getting better!"

"Hi Vegeta," the women heard Goku say cheerily.

"Shut up Kakarot, I'm not in the mood for your idiocy right now; I need to find the woman's father!"

"Kakarot?" Grayson questioned, and Keiko's body tensed up.

"Was I talking to you human!"

"Should I still stay calm and let him harass Grayson?" Bulma asked through clenched teeth as her eyes snapped open.

"I don't know if he's harassing…"

"Human?" Grayson didn't understand why this angry man had suddenly just called him that, because although it was true, most people didn't point out the obvious like that.

"You're just as stupid as that woman, WHO APPARANTLY IS NOT ONLY DUMB BUT ALSO DEAF!"

"That's it!" Bulma shouted as she moved through the hallway, disappearing from Keiko's sight. Keiko wasn't sure what to do, if maybe she should just hide and wait for it to go away, or if she should follow them.

"Well it's about time you showed up, now where is your father?"

"First of all I'm not the dumb one here if you can't even remember my name!"

"What are you saying! Are you insulting my intelligence!"

"Figure it out smart guy!"

As Keiko heard the argument unfolding Keiko knew that they could probably yell at each other for hours, and she knew she couldn't hide near the entrance way forever. Finally after a few deep breaths she walked out into the large, bright, living area, and she was initially mortified at the scene she walked in on. Vegeta and Bulma were standing in the middle of the living room, both shaking from anger as they yelled at each other. Gohan was just sitting in the middle of the couch, watching in amazement next to his father. Piccolo was leaning up against a wall, his eyes closed as he tried to block it out, and Grayson was on the couch next to Gohan, and his eyes were wide as he stared up at the two arguing people. She knew that if Grayson didn't pick up on the whole alien race, extreme training stuff, he would definitely pick up on how odd her friends seemed.

"Dr. Brief!" Keiko yelled out over the sounds of Bulma and Vegeta's bickering, but no one seemed to hear her so she quickly moved through the living room, into one of the many halls, down the stairs and into the lab, "Dr. Brief," she said frantically as she moved past all the machinery, "Dr. Brief!" she shouted again.

"Oh Keiko, how nice to see you," she finally found the doctor fiddling with some unknown contraption, seemingly unaware of what was going on upstairs.

"C'mon you have to come with me," Keiko reached out and grabbed Dr. Brief's arm, yanking him away from his work desk and pulling him up the stairs.

"What's the rush?"

"Vegeta broke something in the gravity room-"

"Already! I guess he wasn't joking when he said he wanted the gravity room to be more of a challenge, I probably shouldn't have just put the test lasers in there, well I-"

"Yeah yeah, just please go fix it for him, or get him to stop being so angry," she said as she pulled him through the hallway, the sounds of the fight no longer going on, "Oh dear I hope she didn't kill him," Keiko mumbled as they walked into the living room. It was awkwardly silent and all eyes fell on them. Bulma had her arms crossed and a look of pure frustration playing on her face, while Vegeta looked indifferent and impatient.

"Hey Dr. Brief, how have you been?" Goku broke the silence with his positive attitude, earning him a glare from an already agitated Vegeta.

"I heard something broke in the gravity room?" Dr. Brief fixed his glasses as he looked around the room.

"The lasers are malfunctioning," Vegeta uncrossed his arms as he looked at the doctor.

"So I take it you blew them up?" Dr. Brief laughed, but no one joined in, "Well that should be a quick fix, I will make some better lasers to install later today."

"Fine," Vegeta began walking away, no 'thank you', no nothing.

"We're having lunch if you want to stay," Bulma muttered as he walked past her, stopping in his tracks and looking back at all the people standing in the room and then back to Bulma.

"Why not," he said sarcastically as he moved over the wall, leaning his back up against it. Keiko felt overwhelmed as she went and sat down next to Goku on the couch, squeezing into the already small space left.

"You okay?" he asked softly as Keiko let out a long sigh, running her fingers through her hair.

"I'm just going to have a lot of explaining to do," she looked up at Goku and then glanced over at Grayson, giving him a hint to what she meant.

"What doesn't he know about?" he whispered, his breath tickling Keiko's ear.

"Everything," she tilted her chin up so she could speak softly in his ear, "Namek, Saiyans, androids, flying, training, the list goes on and on."

"How long have you known him?"

"About a year."

"Then don't worry about it!" Goku said loudly, earning him attention from everyone in the room that had been focused on something else, "Oh," he laughed, "I mean," he rubbed his head before sneakily moving towards Keiko's ear, "If he's really your friend then he won't mind."

"I hope so," Keiko shrugged as she stretched her arms up above her head, falling silent once more.

Lunch didn't take long to be prepared; it just felt like forever because of the silence. Although Keiko knew there was nothing she could do to stop it, she still wished that Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan didn't have to eat so much. Goku was still the most disturbing one to watch eat, just the way he could shove food into his mouth with this huge grin on his face, it was unbelievable. Vegeta kept his pride while he ate, but that didn't mean he didn't stuff his face, he just kept his mouth closed while he chewed. Gohan was in the middle, but the fact that he was still a little boy and could eat so much was definitely noticeable. And then in comparison there was Piccolo, who wasn't eating at all, he was just drinking water. The meal was good, but Keiko kept staring at Grayson wondering what was going on in his head. Although he did look a little freaked, he made sure to give her a smile when their eyes locked.

"Are we done yet?" Piccolo asked as everyone was done eating except the ones with Saiyan blood running through their veins.

"Hold on, just one more biscuit," Goku's words were hard to comprehend since his mouth was full of food, but his actions were clear as he ungracefully reached over the table, grabbing three biscuits and putting them in his mouth.

"You're disgusting!" Piccolo exclaimed, "We're done," he stood up from the table, moving over towards Goku and pulling the Saiyan away from the table, "Gohan c'mon," the Namek ordered and the small boy wiped his mouth before standing up, "Are you coming Keiko?"

"Where you guys going?" Grayson placed his napkin on the table as he stood up.

"Training, you wanna come?" Goku offered and both Bulma and Keiko locked eyes as the blue haired woman felt her best friends worry.

"Sure why not," Grayson said with a smile, and Keiko should have known he would have accepted.

"Goku is that a good idea?" Piccolo questioned.

"Yeah, it'll be fun!"

"Only you Kakarot would train with a simple human," Vegeta scoffed as he stood up from the table, "I'm sure your training is productive," he mocked as he walked past everyone, leaving the dining room without a single word.

"He could at least say thanks," Bulma said as her eyebrows furrowed in agitation.

"Oh yeah, thanks for the meal Mr. and Mrs. Brief, it was delicious," Goku grinned as he looked between the doctor and his wife.

"No problem Goku, are you sure you don't want desert?" Mrs. Brief asked.

"No thank you," Keiko answered before anyone could say anything, not wanting to get trapped in Capsule Corp. for another two hours.

"Okay then, well make sure to visit more often," the kind Mrs. Brief called as they began filing out of the dining room.

"Good luck," Bulma called to the group, but she specifically meant it for Keiko, who just turned and gave her a worried look.

"So training, what we gonna do, run some laps?" Grayson asked as they all walked back towards Keiko.

"Something like that," Piccolo couldn't help but smirk as he looked back at the human, and then towards Keiko who knew that this wasn't going to be what Grayson was expecting.

* * *

><p>Grayson's eyes were wide as he sat down on the grass, watching Goku and Piccolo teaching Gohan some fighting moves. It wouldn't have been unusual, if they weren't all flying in the air, and if Keiko wasn't with them. He could feel his lungs burning as he tried to catch his breath, not sure how no one else was exhausted after running a total of twenty miles. He was drenched in sweat, and he was grateful that he had declined Goku's invitation to spar. As he watched in amazement he couldn't help but wonder if this Goku guy was the one Keiko would talk about. He could see something in her eyes when she looked at Goku, this glimmer that never appeared when she looked at him. Goku and Keiko just seemed to gravitate towards each other, always being close, and the way they leaned in to talk to each other was something Keiko didn't do with anyone else. After months of spending almost every single day with Keiko, Grayson figured he knew her pretty well, and now as he watched her around Goku he was almost certain that this was the guy she loved.<p>

He couldn't help but let out a sigh as he lowered his gaze to the ground. Grayson always thought that Keiko could change her mind that maybe this guy she loved wasn't really all that great, but now he knew differently. Keiko could never change her mind, because that look in her eyes proved that she really loved Goku. Plus he wasn't a jerk, something Grayson had worried about. Goku was friendly, funny, easy going, he was a great guy, and he would treat Keiko right, but Grayson wasn't dumb. He knew Gohan was his son, and Gohan talked about his mom sometimes, and it sounded like Goku and Gohan's mom were still together. It clicked now as to why Keiko said she would never be able to be with Goku, because he was married with a kid. This frustrated Grayson, because he hated knowing Keiko was in such a bind. With him it would be easy, Grayson was there for her and ready to love her with everything he had, but he knew she didn't love him, and she probably never would.

As Grayson thought about it he knew it was for the best, because although he wanted the best for Keiko, he knew in the end he would hurt her. Keiko had kept some secrets from him, like the fact she could fly, and how she was in love with Gohan's father, but Grayson knew he couldn't be mad, because he had kept something far more important a secret from Keiko. He was sick. Six years ago he developed liver cancer, but they caught it early, and after removing a small part of his liver and putting him on chemo he got better, but it was only temporary. The risk of him getting it was already high, seeing how his grandfather died from it, but the chances of it coming back were even higher. When Grayson met Keiko he was fine, and he thought that maybe he had finally found 'the one'. Keiko was everything he wanted, and Grayson was actually willing to wait and take it slow with her. During that year he began feeling sick again, but when he went into the doctor they said he was fine. Pain would come and go, but he trusted that he really was fine, and he wanted to believe it. Four months ago though Grayson knew something was wrong, and this time the doctor told him he wasn't okay anymore. The cancer was starting to come back, slowly, but it was coming back. They couldn't remove any more of his liver, so they said they would put him on medication for now to help relieve any pain, and when he was ready they would start chemo. He didn't want to start it until he told Keiko, but he didn't know how, and he couldn't get ahold of her. The doctor tried to ease his fear, saying that he would be fine, that he had time. He wasn't dying…yet. He had years, in fact as of now he had the rest of his life, but Grayson couldn't believe that. Even if he beat it again, it could come back, and he knew that his illness would hurt Keiko. Maybe Goku was better for her, because at least he wasn't sick.

"Grayson," the soft voice snapped him out of his trance as he looked up to see Keiko land in front of him. Her hair was messily pulled up into a ponytail, beads of sweat fell from her forehead, but as he looked into her clear blue eyes he instantly felt better, "You okay?"

"Yeah, what about you Superman?" he joked and she rolled her eyes as she sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about, you know, the flying thing," Keiko began, "And actually there's a lot of other stuff, I just didn't want to freak you out."

"I'm more jealous than freaked out, think you can teach me how to fly?" Grayson nudged Keiko in the side with his elbow, earning him a slight laugh from the girl.

"Maybe," she looked at him, "If you're good."

"Well then I'll never learn to fly," he laughed, leaving his depressing thoughts behind.

"There's a lot of stuff I have to tell you," she placed her elbows on her knees, looking up into the sky at the other three fighters.

"I have something to tell you too," Grayson said softly, but Keiko didn't seem to hear him, her mind was somewhere else.

"I've just been so stressed. There's a lot of stuff that is going to be happening really soon, and I'm worried. We aren't just training to train; we are training to fight these things called androids that are going to be showing up in now a little less than three years. It's a long story, I don't know how much you want to know and I don't know how well I can explain it, but the threat is real, and although I won't be able to help I still refuse to be helpless."

"Wow, so I take it Piccolo, Goku, and Gohan are going to fight then?"

"Yeah, and that's what also makes me nervous, and well about Goku, he's the-"

"Don't worry, I know."

"You do?" Keiko looked over at Grayson, surprise on her face.

"I can just tell," he shrugged and he watched Keiko's face fall, guilt coming into her eyes. Although she didn't love him, Grayson knew she felt guilty about it, as if she wanted to, but she couldn't, and now he knew why, "Don't feel bad, you being my friend is all I need, I've told you that."

"I know, it's just not fair to you. I'm in love with a married guy," she mused, "And I'm friends with a Namek, and I'm training to fight androids, I have way too much baggage for you to even want to be with me," she let out a sad laugh, giving Grayson a small smile.

"Maybe you're right," he joked, taking away the sadness from her face.

"Maybe. Oh, you said you had something to tell me?"

Grayson was surprised to know that she really had heard him, but suddenly he didn't want to tell her. She was already under a lot of pressure; in fact he didn't even comprehend exactly what she was going through right now. She was already worried about her friends dying in a fight that would be coming up, plus she was dealing with her feelings for Goku, Grayson just couldn't add anymore to the load. _I have time. Years even, I can tell her later._ He thought as he gave her a wide smile, "Just that I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"Well," Grayson pushed himself up off the ground, "I think I should get going."

"You sure?" Keiko followed suit, standing up next to him.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he said to her before looking up in the sky, "Bye guys! Goku and Piccolo, it was nice meeting you two!" he called and the sparring paused for a second.

"Nice meeting you too!" Goku waved down at him, as Piccolo just nodded and Gohan waved as well.

"We'll hang out soon again, I promise," Keiko said as Grayson looked back down to her.

"Don't worry about it, you have a lot on your plate, I understand that you're busy."

"It's still no excuse, you're my friend, and friends don't just not talk for months."

"Training to save the world is the best excuse you could have," Grayson placed his hand on her shoulder, "Trust me, don't stress yourself out, you'll get wrinkles," he smirked.

"Just like you," she joked as she wrapped her arms around him, "See you soon," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Yeah, see you soon," he let go of her, giving her one last smile before he began walking towards his car that was parked in front of her house.

* * *

><p>"Man I'm beat," Keiko breathed as she fell onto the couch next to Goku. Gohan was fast asleep and Piccolo was off somewhere mediating, seeing how he didn't get much mind training in during the day, "I'm gonna sleep well tonight," she laid down on the couch, placing her head on Goku's lap as she looked up at him, "You just had to suggest we take one more run before being done for the day didn't you?"<p>

"It wasn't that bad," Goku grinned as he looked down at her.

"Anything more than a brisk walk for five minutes is bad."

"Well we did train hard today, and your friend did really well for his first day."

"Yeah Grayson sure tried."

"How did he take the news of you being able to fly?"

"He seemed fine with it, I told him a little bit about the androids too and he took it pretty well," Keiko shrugged.

"I told you so," Goku picked up the remote from next to him, "Wanna watch something?" he passed the remote down to Keiko.

"Sure," she flipped the TV on and began searching through the channels as she felt Goku move to his side, as she looked up at him she realized he had moved to grab the green, plush blanket from the arm of the couch and was now placing it over Keiko's legs which were stretched out on the couch, "Thanks," she said softly as she placed the remote down next to her, settling on a movie to watch.

"Hey Keiko," Goku began, his tone letting her know that he had something on his mind, "Can I ask you something?" he questioned once Keiko had looked up at him, "Well, I don't want to pry but…" he took a moment to let out one long breath, "I think Grayson likes you."

"You don't mean as just a friend do you?"

"No, but that's not really what I wanted to ask you about. Well are you ever planning on dating someone or getting married or anything?"

Keiko was surprised at Goku's question, and her first reaction was that he was trying to hint to her to move on. Even though he had told her he loved her, and even though she felt that he cared about her, she still had a hard time believing it. Every comment, every look, Keiko analyzed it to the extreme, because she still feared losing their friendship, "What do you mean?" she pushed herself up onto her elbows, forcing herself to stay calm and allow Goku to explain himself before she started worrying.

"I just don't want you to not be happy," Goku sighed and as Keiko raised an eyebrow she began understanding what he was saying, "I don't think you planned to not be with anyone, and Grayson seemed really nice."

"Is that what you want? For me to date Grayson?"

"I want you to be happy, and I'm afraid I'm holding you back."

Keiko saw the sadness in Goku's eyes as he looked down at her. Before she answered him she sat up, turning her body so she was sitting on Goku's lap, facing him, with her legs bent and out on either side of him. Although Goku was already confused as to why Keiko decided to sit on him like this, his look of confusion just intensified when Keiko placed her hands on either side of his face. "You're not holding me back, don't even say that," she said softly.

"You're saying you really never wanted to get married or have kids? You're great with Gohan; I think you would be an awesome mom."

"Of course I wanted to get married and have kids, but it's looking like it's not going to work out like that."

"Because of me," Goku said slowly and Keiko just dropped her hands from his face.

"I don't have feelings for Grayson, I don't know if you were worried about that or not, but trust me there's nothing there between me and him. But I'm not sad about that, in fact I'm not sad about anything, I'm happy and that's because of you. I know that we can never be together, that in fact it's nearly impossible, but that doesn't matter to me."

"That doesn't make any sense though; it's not fair that you shouldn't be able to get married just because of me."

"Do you want me to get married?" Keiko asked, locking eyes with Goku.

"Not really," he mumbled as he looked away, "But it's not fair for me to be jealous of you being with someone else when I'm already married."

"Some things just don't work out as we plan," Keiko sighed as she placed her hands softly on Goku's chest, "But that doesn't mean I'm not happy. Yeah I planned to get married, and have kids, and yeah those plans were made with you in mind, but it didn't work out. I don't think life is about having everything go our way, it's just about finding happiness in what we have."

"So you're happy?" Goku asked as his eyes lit up with hope.

"Yes, you make me happy."

"I just wish-"

"Me too," Keiko cut Goku off, "But we can't change the past."

"Well then, as horrible as this is gonna sound," Goku laughed as he began rubbing the back of his head, "I'm kinda happy you weren't planning on moving on. Kami knows I probably shouldn't have feelings for you cause I'm married, but I don't think I'm gonna move on either," Goku's eyes were off to the side as he let out breathy laughs, a grin appearing on Keiko's face.

"Geez, we must be crazy," Keiko laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Both of us know we should probably move on, but neither of us will. I think that makes us crazy," Keiko leaned her forehead up against Goku's as she continued giggling.

"Or in love?" Goku suggested, not meaning for it to be as sweet as it came off. In fact the power of those words made Keiko stop laughing as she stared into Goku's eyes, but before anything else happened an uncontrollable yawn escaped her mouth.

"Man, sorry," Keiko backed away from Goku as she placed her hand over her mouth to cover her yawn, "Guess I'm just tired," as she began opening her eyes after her yawn she felt herself being swooped up off the couch, "Goku what are you doing?" she laughed as he began carrying her down the hallway.

"You need your rest," he smiled as he opened up her bedroom door and placed her down on her bed.

"Oh thanks for your concern about my sleeping patterns."

"Three years of training is some tough stuff, I need you fully rested," Goku placed his hands on his hips as he watched Keiko sit up and get underneath the blankets on her bed.

"Thanks," Keiko smoothed the blankets out over her legs before looking up to see Goku moving towards the door.

"Night Keiko," he called.

"Wait, Goku," Keiko's words caused Goku to stop in his tracks and turn to look at her, "Do you mind staying until I fall asleep?" Keiko's cheeks began blushing, but in the dark room Goku couldn't see.

"Sure!" he said cheerily as he took two big strides and jumped onto the bed causing the mattress to slightly loft off the bedframe.

"You know what I wanna do right now?" Keiko started as she looked over at Goku, his face lit by the moon that shone through the window, "Play cards," she grinned.

"I thought you were tired?" Goku said skeptically as he watched Keiko get off the bed, turn on a lamp and grab some cards.

"Exhausted, but there's always time for black jack," she went and sat back down on the bed across from Goku.

"Why do you only like playing cards when it's late at night?" Goku questioned as he watched Keiko shuffle the deck.

"It's tradition," she said simply as she shrugged her shoulders, "We stayed up way too late playing cards when we were kids, I guess playing cards with you now at this time of night reminds me of back then."

"Those were the days," Goku looked up towards the ceiling, reminiscing before he turned to see something tacked up on the wall, "I thinks those are my favorite pictures of us," Goku laughed as he reached over and took the strip of pictures off the wall.

"Yeah the one where you are messing up my hair is priceless," Keiko said as she knew exactly what Goku was talking about. It was the strip of pictures they took in a photo booth when she was 16 and Goku was 18, and she had had it tacked up on her wall for quite a while now.

"You know I used to wonder what this look was, but I'm pretty sure I know now."

"What look?" Keiko stopped shuffling as she leaned forward to catch a glimpse of the pictures.

"That one," Goku turned the strip of pictures around, shoving it right into Keiko's face as he pointed at the fourth image. Keiko had to back away a bit for it to come into focus, but when it did she felt her face grow hot since it was the picture of them just staring at each other.

"What about it?" she asked nonchalantly as Goku pulled the picture away from her face.

"You would give me that look sometimes, remember? I asked you about it on the way to Namek?"

"Yeah I do," Keiko could remember that whole trip vividly, and she remembered playing off Goku's questioning and turning it into a light hearted joke.

"Well I know what it means now, it means you _love me_," he sang in a teasing manner as he leaned in close, "C'mon, you can admit it, I'm right aren't I?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no," Keiko kept her gaze down at the deck of cards, but Goku leaned down and got right in her line of vision.

"You can say it, you _love me_," Goku joked in a childish manner, causing Keiko's face to just burn even more.

"Keep pushing it Goku and I won't be able to say it cause it won't be true," she threatened jokingly.

"Aww really?" Goku sat back, a pout coming onto his face.

"Jeez," Keiko huffed, "Fine I love you," she muttered as the pout disappearing from the Saiyan's face.

"What? I didn't hear you?" Goku had heard her, but as he leaned in again he couldn't help but taunt her.

"You heard me," Keiko's eyes turned to slits as she locked eyes with the Saiyan.

"No I didn't, just say it again," Goku laughed, but Keiko didn't even respond, she just looked away, "Oh c'mon Keiko, don't be mad," Goku placed his hands on Keiko's shoulder.

"I'm not saying it again," she said softly with a smirk on her face and as soon as she looked at Goku, he pounced. She couldn't help but laugh as Goku pinned her down and began tickling her sides, "Goku stop!" the laughs were uncontrollable as her sides began to hurt.

"Say it," Goku's face was lit up with a smile as he continued tickling Keiko.

"No!" she said definitely, but that just made the tickling worse, "Fine!" she finally yelled after her sides began seriously aching, "I love you," she laughed, and just like that Goku stopped tickling her, and as her laughs began to slow and she caught her breath Goku leaned down.

"I love you too," he whispered as a grin played on his face, "Now let's play cards."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This was the last I guess you could say 'calm' chapter, and now things are going to pick back up again, and I'm excited for the stuff coming up. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers, you guys have been so supportive so thanks for everything. Make sure to review this chapter letting me know what you thought about it.

Also go read Ardikani4's Goku/OC story No Matter What, it's an awesome read so make sure to check it out. And finally I need to say a huge thank you to Dexterra who made me an awesome picture of Keiko, and if you wanna see it the link is up on my profile, so once again: Dexterra thanks so much for that picture, I love it!


	29. Time's Running Out

**CHAPTER 29: Time's Running Out**

* * *

><p>Looking forward three years seems like a long time; looking back it goes by in the blink of an eye. Keiko couldn't believe it when she looked at the calendar to see that is was May 9th, and in three days the androids would be arriving. The only signs that she had that it had been three years was the fact that everyone was now three years older. The little Gohan wasn't so little anymore, as now he was ten years old and would be eleven very soon. Three years hadn't aged Keiko very much except for the fact that she had allowed her dark hair to grow out to the middle of her waist. The years hadn't really touched Goku either, but the three years did do something for one of her friends. Bulma still looked as lovely as ever, but now she was balancing a baby on her hip, and for that reason Keiko hadn't seen her very much since the little boy had been born. Keiko had suspected that something was going on between Vegeta and Bulma, but the birth of their son five months ago just proved it. Everyone was shocked at the news, but for some reason Goku wasn't very surprised. After hours of pestering, whining, bugging, and being flat out annoying Keiko got Goku to tell her why. Apparently the boy who came back from the future was actually Vegeta and Bulma's son, so the baby Trunks Keiko had held was the same Trunks that had come to warn them of the androids. Keiko was blown away by the news, but she promised to not tell Bulma, or anyone else for that matter.<p>

Time had been moving quickly anyway, but things seemed to catapult forward after the birth of Trunks. Keiko had completely lost track of time, because now she was not only thinking about training but her mind was also focused on being Trunk's newly appointed godmother. The past month had actually calmed down some, after all the stress of training everyone decided that they needed to make sure they were well rested and ready for the androids. They kept training, but it slowed down enough to allow Keiko to catch up with Bulma and finally be able to spend more time with her and her adorable, lavender haired boy.

Although everyone else had begun easing up on the training, Piccolo wasn't just going to take it easy for the last month before the androids arrived. Piccolo had already begun training more on his own, considering he didn't stay around during those months where training occurred at Keiko's. Even though he wasn't around as much, Piccolo still trained at the Son house, and as the years past he began a secret campaign that focused on Keiko. The Namek and Keiko had never been close, but as the androids arrival was quickly approaching, he knew that a lot of the pressure to win this fight would be put on Goku, and as far as he knew Keiko had yet to take the Namekian's advice.

The Namek saw the uncertainty between Goku and Keiko, and it made him sneer in frustration. He had explicitly told the woman that she needed to figure it out, but from what he concluded Keiko had figured nothing out. Piccolo wondered what would drive the two to live in such uncertainty, they had brought this upon themselves and now they needed to deal with it. No one else seemed to see how the Saiyan and the female acted around each other, and this just further frustrated Piccolo. He was sure that if nothing was figured out between the two, then someone would catch on and this would cause unnecessary drama. They were already preparing to fight androids, the last thing any of them needed was Chi-Chi in tears and Goku torn between two women.

At first Piccolo decided to be subtle, only bringing the subject up with Keiko every once in a while, but this plan had issues. Keiko was hardly ever alone, and as soon as Piccolo would try to talk to her someone always showed up. When Keiko wasn't with Goku, she was with Gohan, and the only time she was alone was when she was sleeping, and Piccolo knew better than to try to talk to her then. He wanted to convince her to figure out her relationship with Goku, not creep her out. The first time he finally got to talk to her, it was a short conversation, and Keiko simply said 'I'm working on it'. A year later and nothing had been worked on and Piccolo was getting tired of trying to play matchmaker, and although he just wanted to give up he wasn't willing to risk the safety of the Earth all because some Saiyan and a human couldn't figure out their emotions. In vain Piccolo continued trying to talk to Keiko, or to give her hints that she needed to take this seriously, but no matter what he did the human female didn't seem in any rush to come to conclusions about her relationship. Piccolo thought about possibly confronting Goku about this, but he realized that it would be hopeless because the only way the Saiyan's mind would be eased was if Keiko talked to him, not Piccolo.

Finally Piccolo was done beating around the bush, he was exhausted, anxious, and above all he was fed up with being matchmaker for the sake of humanity. He had been training out in the desert, trying to mediate, but unfortunately he couldn't calm his mind. He kept thinking of all the possible scenarios that could happen in the fight, and one possibility kept playing over and over. Piccolo knew for a fact Keiko wouldn't just stay home when the fight would be occurring in three days, which made this scenario all the more likely. The same thing that happened on Namek could happen again, meaning that the androids could take Keiko. If the androids had half a brain then they too would be able to detect the relationship between Goku and Keiko, and when Goku began winning they would turn to desperation. They would hold Keiko hostage, threatening that if Goku tried to attack they would kill her. Due to the unresolved feelings, Goku would be left helpless, not knowing what to do and his decision making would be clouded. Cities could be destroyed, countless people murdered, all because Goku would value Keiko's life over anything else. After playing through this scenario countless times Piccolo's eyes finally snapped open and he flew up into the sky and towards Keiko's house.

"Hey Piccolo!" Goku, Gohan, and Keiko had been sitting out on the grass in the front yard, taking a break from their light training by drinking lemonade and watching the sky. Goku had been the first to sense the Namek heading their way and as he sat up and looked to his right he saw Piccolo quickly flying towards them, "So you decided to show up to the party! Well sorry to break it to you but you're a day early," Goku laughed as he watched the Namek land in front of him, "And at the wrong place. We're all meeting at Roshi's tomorrow remember?" Considering what they would all be facing, everyone thought it would be nice to spend one day with each other where they didn't have to worry about the androids. Not everyone would be able to go, like Bulma who said Trunks had been coughing recently so she needed to stay home with him, but for those who did go it would prove to be a nice day of relaxation.

"I'm not going to your dumb reunion party," Piccolo snarled, his agitated voice causing both Gohan and Keiko to sit up and look at him.

"You're not?" Gohan raised an eyebrow, unsure as to why his mentor was in such a bad mood, "You promised you would," he pointed out, remembering that when the plans were being formed Piccolo had agreed to attend.

"Fine," Piccolo angrily sighed, "I'll go."

"Great!" Goku grinned, "Then what are you doing here? You wanna train in the gravity chamber one more time before the androids get here huh Piccolo?"

"No! I don't want to train in your gravity chamber; I'm here to talk to Keiko!"

"Keiko?" Goku looked to his side to see the female looking rather confused, "Why do you want to talk to Keiko? And why are you so mad Piccolo?" the Saiyan turned his attention back to Piccolo, "Did you not take a nap today?"

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?" the Namekian yelled as a vain in on his forehead became swelled and prominent.

"Because if you took a nap you may not be so angry," Goku explained, obviously not seeing that he was just further infuriating Piccolo.

"I don't have time for this," Piccolo closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down. He hadn't been able to properly mediate for days and it was started to eat away at his patience, "Keiko," he snapped his eyes open and looked down at the female, "Can I talk to you, privately?"

"Uhhhh sure," Keiko said slowly as she pushed herself up off the ground.

"Follow me," Piccolo said softly as he blasted off into the air, and Keiko quickly followed that way she wouldn't be left behind. Keiko had gotten much faster while flying, so keeping up with Piccolo wasn't as much of a struggle as it would have been three years ago. After flying at high speeds for a little while they finally landed in the middle of the desert.

"When you said privately you weren't joking," Keiko commented as her feet hit the soft ground, the wind whipping her long hair in front of her face.

"You need to figure out what is going on between you and Goku."

"Wow you're wasting no time."

"I'm not here to joke around with you," Piccolo crossed his arms over his chest, his white cape being blown to the side by the wind, "I've been trying to be discrete about this but that obviously doesn't work with you, so I'm going to be blunt," the Namekian paused as he made eye contact with Keiko, "If you do not figure out what is going on between you and Goku, we could lose the fight with the androids and in the end our world will look just like the future- burned to the ground with hardly a trace of humanity."

"I feel like you're being a little extreme," Keiko saw that her words weren't what Piccolo wanted to hear, but she continued anyway, "I mean me and Goku not knowing exactly what our relationship is doesn't seem like the catalyst to the end of the world."

"Can you think for a second!" Piccolo had been this plaguing his mind for days and he wasn't about to let Keiko just skim over it like it was nothing, "If you get hurt in the fight, or if the androids take you, do you know what that would do to Goku! Any hope of him being rational, any hope of him doing anything to save the world will be lost all because he is unsure about what you and him are to each other! His mind will be lost because he will be wondering if he might just lose a friend or the love of his life! He needs to make these decisions now! He needs to plan and know how he feels now! We can't wait for him to figure it out when the androids are blowing up cities!"

"His judgment-"

"Think before you speak," Piccolo cut Keiko off, "You know Goku better than anyone else, and you also know that he risked a lot on Namek just so he could go and find you. The logical decision would have been for him to just fight Frieza, because you would have been wished off the planet anyway, he knew you would have been safe, but he couldn't help himself. Instead he risked Frieza possibly finding Dende and the Dragon, or Frieza could have just completely blown up Namek, the risks were high but Goku didn't think about that- he was thinking about you. He loves you, that's obvious, but what are you two? The uncertainty clouds his mind!"

"But how does him knowing what we are help him? Will it really make a difference?" Keiko could admit that Piccolo had a point, but unfortunately she didn't see how big of an impact her and Goku figuring things out would have on the Saiyan.

"Yes!" Piccolo shouted, "If he knows that you two are together and that you fully support him, then he can fight with no fear! If he knows that you don't mind dying for the cause then he will believe you because you two would be in a relationship! And if you two just remain friends then he won't feel so attached to you, he will think of you as just another human that needs saving instead of one that deserves special protection!"

"Piccolo you don't know what you're asking me to do," Keiko let her eyes fall down to the dirt as the wind continued whipping her hair in various directions, "Figuring it out means giving up because we both know Goku and I can't be together."

"This is no time to be selfish!"

"Do you know what it's like Piccolo?" Keiko looked up at locked eyes with the Namek, "Do you know what it's like to want something so badly and never be able to have it?"

"Look I'm not interested in-"

"No, I listened to you and now you have to listen to me. I've been in love with Goku since I was sixteen years old. I had to watch him get married to another woman, start a family, and be happy. All I want is for him to be happy, but I had to come to terms with the fact that for him to be happy I had to give up my happiness. I gave up so much just to keep the peace, I hid my feelings for years, but finally he knows, and finally I can be happy and not feel bad about it. I know what I'm doing is wrong, which probably makes you think that I'm okay with it, that I'd be okay with breaking up a marriage. I'm not though, and I don't think I can tear a family apart, but me telling Goku that, me figuring things out with him means me giving him up forever. It means me giving up my happiness forever." Keiko took a breath as she allowed her eyes to slowly close, "How sure are we that the androids will destroy our world? How sure are **you** that if Goku and I don't figure it out then the androids really will win?"

"I'm sure."

"How sure?" Keiko snapped her eyes open as she focused them on the Namekian standing in front of her.

"There is always the chance that Goku will lose on his own, and it would have nothing to do with you, but considering we both know how much Goku cares about you I can't deny that the chances of his judgment being altered because of you are high."

"I need time."

"We don't have-"

"There's a chance I will have nothing to do with the fight, but I need to see for myself. You're asking me to give up a lot, and I will if I need to, but I need time."

Piccolo just let out a low sigh as he relaxed his shoulders, "Fine," he muttered, "But you can't wait until the androids start killing everything in the planet for you to make up your mind."

"I won't wait that long, I know you're just trying to help, but you need to trust me."

"The whole planet needs to trust you, because depending on what you do will determine if people live or die."

"No pressure," Keiko let out a small laugh, but Piccolo didn't find any humor in it, "Well, I will see you tomorrow at Roshi's right?"

"Yes, and thank you for talking to me Keiko, but for the sake of everyone I hope you make the right decision," Piccolo knew that this woman's heart was good, but as he looked down at her, he knew that she was still a human, and humans can come prey to their emotions. He didn't truly understand what Keiko had been through, or what it felt like to want something you can never have, but in an odd way he felt for her. He didn't pity her, or feel saddened by her situation, but as he nodded his farewell to the human female he felt a sense of compassion.

* * *

><p>Goku had asked only once what Keiko and Piccolo had talked about, but when Keiko played it off as nothing Goku believed her. Neither the Saiyan nor his son stayed for very long after Keiko returned, considering dinner would be ready soon and Chi-Chi would be mad if they were late. That evening Keiko went out to dinner with Grayson, considering she had made it a point to see him more often. He was completely understanding of why she was busy, but still Keiko made sure they saw each other at least once every two months.<p>

"You're hair," were the first words to come out of Keiko's mouth as she stepped out of her car to see Grayson leaning up against his dark blue vehicle. The sun was setting in the background as her jaw went slack, "It's all gone," she continued.

"Yeah, it was a spur of the moment decision, but what do you think?" Grayson smiled as he ran his hand over his bald head.

It took Keiko a moment to look at her friend, and come to terms with his new look. Even without hair he was still attractive, with his pearly white smile, stunning green eyes, and tan skin tone. Grayson was just naturally attractive, and Keiko couldn't help but smirk as she realized that this guy could probably be toothless, hairless, and wearing an eye patch and still look good, "You may want to invest in a hat so you're head doesn't get cold," she took a step closer and placed her hand on top of his head, "But you look good."

"As dashing as ever?" Grayson stuck his nose up into the air as Keiko dropped her hand from his head.

"If not more dashing," Keiko commented and Grayson looked down at her with a smile, "But why the sudden change of hairstyle?"

"I wanted a change," Grayson said simply as they began walking into the restaurant, "Plus I figured it will grow back, but I think I'm gonna try to keep it like this for a while."

"Copying Krillin's look eh?"

"I always have thought he had the bald thing down," Grayson joked as the two of them followed the waitress to their seats, "So," he began once they sat down and started looking through their menus, "How you feeling? They should be here in three days right?"

Keiko knew that Grayson was talking about the androids, and just thinking about their arrival made her stomach knot up. Now not only was she worrying about the androids, but she was also worried that the whole world could be destroyed all because she and Goku don't know what's going on in their relationship, "Piccolo thinks that if Goku and I don't figure it out then everyone will die," she knew this didn't answer Grayson's question, but the filter between her mind and mouth broke for a moment.

"What?" Grayson asked as he placed his menu down to see the stress clearly playing on his friend's face.

"Piccolo talked to me today, basically saying that Goku and I need to figure it out because if we don't then Goku will lose the fight, and the world will be destroyed, and all sorts of stuff."

"Hi, can I take your order?" before Grayson could respond the friendly waitress appeared. The pair of friends quickly ordered so that way they could get back to their conversation.

"Why would everyone die because of yours and Goku's relationship?" Grayson asked, his voice low as to not attract anyone's attention.

"Because Piccolo thinks that if it came between saving me or saving the world, Goku would pick me because he doesn't know exactly what I mean to him. According to Piccolo if Goku and I end up together then Goku will know I stand behind him and he can do whatever it takes to win, and if we aren't together then Goku won't hold my life up to such a high value, I'll just be one of his friends."

"Hmmm," Grayson placed his arms on the table, "He has a point. So what are you going to do?"

"If worse comes to worse, then I'll figure it out, but I really don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because there really isn't anything to figure out. Goku and I can't be together because he's married, he has a son, and I can't see myself tearing a marriage apart, but right now that fact is like the elephant in the room. As long as we don't talk about it then it doesn't matter, but when we talk about it and come to that conclusion well….that means I will be giving Goku up."

"And you can't do that?"

"For the sake of the world, yes I can. I'm selfish, but I'm not selfish enough to let tons of people die or to hinder Goku in any way, but it's not going to be easy. Just thinking about it makes me want to cry," Keiko mumbled as she averted her gaze, blinking the tears away, "I'm sorry," she said once she looked back at him, "I'm sure you don't want to talk about this," Keiko knew that Grayson still had feelings for her, and even though she knew she could talk to Grayson about anything she still felt guilty making him listen to her talk about Goku.

"I don't mind," Keiko felt Grayson's warm hand rest on top of hers, "Just do what feels right, whatever you choose will work out for the best."

"Thanks," Keiko flipped her hand so her palm was touching Grayson's as she gave his hand a light squeeze, "And are you sure you can't make it to Roshi's tomorrow?"

"Yeah I have a doctor's appointment." he said as he took his hand away.

"That's right, what for again?"

"Just a check-up, get vaccinations and such."

"Only you would voluntarily go to the doctor for a check-up," Keiko laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," Grayson said softly, "Voluntarily."

As the night went on the topic of the androids didn't come up again, which Keiko was grateful for. Although her mind was never far away from thinking about the troubles she would be facing soon, it was nice to have an evening of not having to worry. Everyone she had been surrounding herself with had been so focused on training and the androids that that was all she ever heard, so hanging out with Grayson was a relief. Before Keiko and Grayson parted ways she made sure to tell him that she didn't know how long it would be before she saw him again. She hoped that they would be able to defeat the androids with no problems, but she couldn't be sure. She also made sure to tell him to be safe, and to be on guard for anything strange.

That night Keiko didn't sleep very well, mainly because Goku wasn't there. She had come to know three stages of sleep and they all revolved around Goku's proximity to her. The first one was the night she was currently experiencing, where her sleep was restless. Although she would be able to sleep for a few continuous hours, she always woke up exhausted and with the sheets all tangled around her. The next level of sleep she had was when both Goku and Gohan were over at her house. Goku would sleep on the couch, and just having him in the house made Keiko sleep better, but still she would wake up in the middle of the night. The last level of sleep was for the times Gohan wasn't staying at Keiko's, and it was only Goku.

The general plan was to train for two months at Goku's and then two month's at Keiko's, but considering Piccolo didn't like training in the gravity chamber he spent those two month's elsewhere. Gohan didn't mind training in the gravity room, but he didn't get as much training while he was at Keiko's because he couldn't train at the level of gravity his Dad could. This led to Piccolo coming up with the idea of Gohan training in the gravity room for three weeks, and then the remaining five weeks Gohan would train with Piccolo. It was during these five weeks that Goku would either sleep in the same bed as Keiko, or the two of them would sleep on the couch together. They didn't plan for it to be that way, but after a few nights of falling asleep next to each other; neither of them could deny how good of sleep they got when sleeping side by side. Those nights Keiko got the best sleep of her life, but unfortunately the night before the party at Roshi's was not a restful one.

When Keiko woke up all she wanted to do was lie in bed and fall back asleep, but that wasn't an option. The party was supposed to start at noon, and the first sign that the day was going to be rough was when she woke up at eleven. Keiko woke up slowly, but as soon as her eyes hit the clock she was up and running. It was at least a thirty minute drive to Roshi's, so if she could shower and get ready in thirty minutes or less she figured she had a chance of making it on time. When Keiko got out of the shower and realized it was already 11:20 she came to terms with the fact she would be late. As she was running out of her house at five till noon, she was confronted with another delay.

"Keiko! Hold up!"

"What?" Keiko knew she must have looked like a mad woman as she spun around to look at Bulma who was moving towards her, baby Trunks in her arms.

"I need a favor."

"I'm running late," Keiko whined as she began impatiently tapping her foot on the ground.

"Please, it's not for me, it's for Trunks."

"What?"

"We took Trunks to the doctor's yesterday and they prescribed him some antibiotic to help him get better from this little virus he caught-"

"Why can't you go pick it up?" Keiko asked, knowing exactly what Bulma was going to ask her to do.

"I'm not taking my sick baby out! Please Keiko; can you just go pick it up for me? It's supposed to make Trunks all better, and I just want him to stop being sick," the look in Bulma's eyes and the fact that she was holding a sick child, who was also Keiko's godson, made it impossible for Keiko to say 'no'.

"Ugh, fine, I'll do it."

"Great, can you also pick up this stuff for me as well?" Bulma pulled out a piece of paper with writing on both sides of it and held it out for Keiko to take.

"What is all this?" Keiko's eyes widened as she looked at the incredibly long list.

"Stuff for Trunks, and me, can you please just go get it for me?"

"Bulma I have to be at Roshi's in five minutes."

"I would get it myself, but I can't with Trunks not feeling well. Please Keiko, I promise I will repay the favor."

"Jeez," Keiko sighed, "Fine."

"Oh thank you," Bulma grinned as she dug into her jacket pocket, "Here's the money, and thank you again."

"You're welcome," Keiko called as she began sprinting to her car, wanting to get the errands done as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>"Keiko's not normally one to be late," Krillin commented as he scanned the skies outside of Kame House, "Heck, I'm surprised you made it here before her Goku."<p>

"Yeah, me too, we're normally the last ones to get here."

"Because of you," Chi-Chi wacked her husband on the back of the head, "If you could tell time we wouldn't be so late all the time."

"Hey, I can tell time," Goku whined as he rubbed the back of his head, but his wife just rolled her eyes and walked off.

"She's in a good mood today," Krillin mumbled sarcastically as he watched Chi-Chi go and sit down in a lawn chair next to Yamcha.

"Eh oh well," Goku shrugged as he began walking towards where Master Roshi was grilling hamburgers.

The scene was tranquil as everyone was just sitting around and enjoying a day out in the sun. Not everyone could make it, but in attendance was Yamcha, Roshi, Turtle, Krillin, Piccolo, Goku, Gohan, and Chi-Chi, and the only person they were waiting for was Keiko. It was twelve thirty when Krillin had first asked where Keiko was, and it was one o'clock before they finally got their answer.

"Hey someone's coming!" Gohan called as he shot up from his seat in his lawn chair and pointed into the sky.

"I didn't think Keiko would fly all the way here," Yamcha commented as he shielded his eyes from the sun and watched someone speed through the sky, "She's flying pretty fast too, ha, must realize how late she is," he laughed as he placed his hand down and leaned back in the lawn chair.

"She must be putting out a lot of energy to do that, but I can't sense her," Goku said softly as he kept his eyes on the person coming towards them.

"Well who else would it be," Krillin joked as finally the person came into view, "Keiko! You were so late Goku didn't even think it was you flying towards us," Krillin nudged Goku in the side before turning his attention back to Keiko, "Huh?" he asked as he realized that Keiko was just staring at Goku. Also some things about Keiko's appearance seemed different.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Piccolo had been sitting next to the house and he had moved to stand next to Goku, "I can't sense her energy either."

"I _have_ been teaching her how to mask it," Goku stated as a smile came to his face, happy that she had finally arrived.

Piccolo just looked at the woman standing before him, and he couldn't help but feel that this wasn't the woman they knew, but as he looked at Goku he wasn't surprised that the Saiyan didn't suspect anything. _You're so foolish; this is why Keiko needed to talk to you, because although it is obvious that there is something wrong with Keiko you can't see past your love to notice it._

"Hey you cut your hair!" Krillin snapped as he realized that that must be what was throwing him off about how she looked, because now her hair only went to her collarbone when before he went down to the middle of her waist, "And you got new clothes," he followed it up as he noticed that Keiko was wearing something he had never seen her in before. Normally she would just wear something comfy and casual, but for some reason she was wearing pitch black shorts, a white fitted shirt, and a leather jacket. Krillin raised an eyebrow as he realized how badass the normally cheery girl looked. Keiko normally didn't wear a lot of heavy makeup, but today she had dark black eyeliner on her eyes, which made her blue eyes stand out even more, "Well you look good," Krillin finally said as he shrugged, not sure what the new look was about but knowing better than to critique a woman's choice of wardrobe.

"Keiko, running late huh?" Yamcha got up from his lawn chair as he walked over to the woman, "Hey where's the hugs? Everyone should have gotten at least ten hugs by now," he laughed as he placed his hand on her shoulder, but in the blink of an eye all anyone saw was Yamcha screaming in pain as he held in hand.

"What happened?" Gohan ran up to stand next to his father as he looked at Yamcha who was clutching his hand.

"She broke his hand," Piccolo stated in shock as he saw a bone in Yamcha's hand sticking out as blood poured down his arm.

"Goku," everyone turned their attention to Keiko, who finally decided to speak. Her voice was low and soft, as a glimmer appeared in her eye and a smirk came to her face. Her strides were long as she gracefully walked up to the Saiyan man and in one swift movement she grabbed his gi shirt in her hand and pulled him forcefully forward. No one could believe their eyes as they all watched Keiko passionately kiss Goku.

"What are you doing!" Chi-Chi yelled out in a fury as she pushed past all the bystanders and came to a halt when she was close enough to see her husband's lips attached to Keiko's.

The kiss didn't last long, but it left Goku feeling light headed as they parted. He was about to say something but he couldn't as he felt something hard hit his stomach and knock all the wind out of him. He looked down to see Keiko's fist firmly planted in his gut, and the only reason he wasn't flying backwards was because she was holding onto his gi top. Goku felt a horrible burn go through his body as the punch radiated throughout him, and he couldn't believe how strong that hit had been, "What," he breathed, trying to get his breath back "Was that for?"

As he asked this question a smirk came to Keiko's face, her eyes lighting up underneath the black eyeliner. She leaned in, placing her lips right next to Goku's ear as she whispered, "For all the pain you put me through," she whispered evilly and then as she pulled her fist back she landed another punch into Goku's gut, but this time she let go of his gi top and let the Saiyan go flying backwards, landing harshly on his back.

"You kissed my husband," Chi-Chi said softly, not even caring that now Goku was lying on his back, clutching his stomach in pain, "I knew you were no good!" she finally unleashed as she marched right up to Keiko, "You will never be around my husband again, or my son! I knew you were a bad influence! I knew it from the moment I saw you!" her bony finger was right in Keiko's face as she was yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Excuse me," Keiko said as her face hardened and her hand rose to grab onto Chi-Chi's finger, "Has anyone ever told you," she began as she took Chi-Chi's hand out of her face and began bending the woman's finger back, "That you're a bitch?" Keiko questioned, which shocked everyone, and had Chi-Chi fuming.

"Why you!" Chi-Chi yelled as she was about to raise her free hand and punch Keiko in the face.

"Nuh-uh," Keiko tisked as she brutally began pushing Chi-Chi's finger back to the point of pain. Everyone was immobilized in fear as they heard Chi-Chi let out an ear piercing scream and fall to her knees as she pleaded with Keiko to let go of her hand, "Why should I show you mercy?" Keiko knelt down next to Chi-Chi who was screaming in agony, "You've treated me like dirt for years, pushed me around, bullied me, but now that the tables are turned you're asking for mercy? Ha! You really are full of it."

"Stop it!" Keiko let her eyes rise up as she saw Goku standing up and glaring at her.

"Awww baby, why so mad," Keiko teased as she released Chi-Chi's finger, leaving it obviously broken and mangled, "We both know that she deserves a lot more than just one measly broken finger," she said cynically as she began moving once more towards Goku.

"Enough!" Piccolo shouted as he stepped right into Keiko's path, "Who are you!"

"I thought Namekians were supposed to be smart," Keiko said as she raised an eyebrow, "I'm Keiko."

"No you're not," Piccolo said lowly as he narrowed his eyes at the woman standing in front of him, "You may look like her, but you're not her."

"Tell me Piccolo, what makes a person 'real'?" she asked, but Piccolo knew that she wasn't looking for him to answer, "You say I look like Keiko, but that must not be all it takes. How about memories? Like when Raditz killed Goku and I handed Gohan to you so you could go and train him, I remember that quite vividly actually."

"Anyone could have told you that! It proves nothing!"

"Oh, okay, so how about we try another one, one that only Goku and I know about," Keiko leaned over as she locked eyes with the stunned Saiyan, "Actually we have a lot of memories together, but we will stick to just one for now. Remember after the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament when I wasn't feeling too well? No one knew why, you didn't even know why, but it made you feel bad to see me so sad so what did you do Goku? You woke me up in the middle of the night, you took me outside, and we took a ride on the Nimbus. We laid on the Nimbus cloud for hours, just staring at the stars, and talking about everything, and you made me feel better, remember that Goku?"

"Is this true?" Piccolo turned to look at Goku, who was beyond stunned as he nodded his head 'yes', "That still doesn't make you Keiko!"

"Even if I'm not, what are you going to do about it? Hit me? Fight me? I look just like her don't I, and she's your friend, could you really bring yourself to strike me?" As everyone listened to Keiko speak they knew that this simply couldn't be the real Keiko, yet she had a point. She looked exactly like Keiko, even her voice matched, so how could any of them fight her? As Keiko pushed past Piccolo, they all knew that not even Piccolo could stand up to her, because he just let her walk by.

"Oh Goku you look almost scared," Keiko let out a small laugh.

"Who are you?"

"Oh now we are serious," Keiko laughed yet again as she watched Goku's face harden, "Well I'm Keiko."

"No you're not."

"Oh you're smart," Keiko tapped Goku on the nose, "Well if I'm not, what are you going to do about it?" she placed her hands on her hips and watched as Goku fumbled for words, "Exactly. Maybe I can give you some incentive," and with that Keiko punched Goku hard across the face, sending him soaring backwards, "That must have hurt" she commented as she shook her hand out.

"I don't know what you are, but you aren't Keiko," Goku said as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Another nonbeliever! You guys are a tough crowd," Keiko looked around herself to see Krillin standing next to Yamcha who was clutching his hand, and Roshi and Gohan next to Chi-Chi who had tears of pain streaming down her face, but everyone was paying attention to Keiko, "How about this little memory, I'm sure everyone would _love_ to hear it," Keiko spread her arms wide, "We were on our way to Namek," she lowered her arms, "And, after asking me to shower with you," she paused to turn and look at Piccolo, "Quite scandalous," she winked before turning to look back at Goku, "I said 'no' because we weren't married, and later you asked me if I had ever thought about being married. What an odd question for a married man to ask huh? Well needless to say you admitted a little something to me, that in fact you-" before Keiko could finish her sentence Piccolo had lunged at her, knocking her onto the ground in order to shut her up.

"Oh Piccolo you're gonna regret that," she said as her face was being pushed down into the sand. With one hard lift of Keiko's elbow into Piccolo's shoulder she had the Namekian flying backwards before his back hit the Kame House, "Well now that we have that out of the way, what do you think Goku?" she asked as she stood up and dusted herself off, "Do you believe me now?"

"No," he said harshly, "You're not the real Keiko; the real Keiko would never act like this! You're a monster."

"The real Keiko, the _real _Keiko, how do you know she wouldn't act like this! How do you know what you put her through! How do you know how long she has bottled everything up inside! Well no more Goku, I'm not keeping it inside anymore," her hands balled up into fists as she began moving towards Goku, but someone else blocked her path.

"Please stop," there Gohan stood with his arms outstretched as he begged Keiko to stop, "Please."

"Gohan," the hardness that had been in Keiko's eyes suddenly left as she looked down at the boy, "This has nothing to do with you," she said softly, "So move."

"No! You already hurt Yamcha, and my Mom, and even Piccolo, I'm not gonna let you hurt my Dad!"

"Gohan, move," Keiko said once more, but the half Saiyan wouldn't budge, "I'm not going to hurt you so-"

"So you do have a heart," Piccolo mocked as he stood next to where he had hit the Kame House, "I think I get it now. You are exactly like Keiko in a lot of ways, and this is one of them. Keiko loves Gohan, she has never had any ill will towards him, so you can't hurt him because out of all of us he is the only one you don't have any resentment towards."

"Shut up!" Keiko snapped as she looked over at the Namek and then back down to Gohan, "This has nothing to do with you," she reiterated before taking a step back and looking to Goku, "And everything to do with you," her eyes narrowed as she locked eyes with the confused Saiyan, "Two days," she said in a singing voice, "And from how you faired against me, I think you aren't really ready to deal with what's coming next," her feet lifted off the ground as an evil smirk played on her face, "See ya then," she said and just like that she sped off into the distance, gone from sight.

Everyone was left speechless, but their first order of business was to get the injured inside and find some Senzu beans. As everyone moved inside Goku was stuck standing outside, unable to comprehend what just happened. "You okay buddy?" Krillin asked after everyone, except Goku and Piccolo were inside.

"That wasn't Keiko," Piccolo stated as he moved over towards Krillin and Goku.

"Then what was she," Goku said softly, "I couldn't even fight back, I felt powerless because…"

"That wasn't Keiko, and if we see her again you need to forget your feelings and fight back. I don't want to be the one to say it, but I think what we just faced may have been an android," Piccolo stated and Krillin's eye went wide.

"An android! But how could there be an android that looks just like Keiko, talks like her, and shares her memories?"

"When Keiko got taken," Goku began, looking down at the ground.

"Exactly. We never knew why Keiko was taken on Namek, but that might have something to do with what we just encountered," just as Piccolo said that they heard the hum of an engine and watched as a car landed on the beach.

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry I'm late," Keiko's words were slurred as she was rushing to get out of her car, "Trunks needed antibiotics, and then Bulma for some reason needed like five loaves of bread, and the cashier at the store was crazy slow, and…what's wrong?" she slowed down as she turned to face Piccolo, Krillin, and Goku and saw the looks on their faces. No one answered her but instead Goku walked up and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"It's you, the real you," Goku said softly as he inhaled Keiko's scent, something the android didn't have.

"We'll have to explain later, but if Chi-Chi and Yamcha seem a little afraid of you, just ignore it," Krillin said as he watched Goku release Keiko from the embrace, "But let me just tell you how happy I am to see you, with no leather jacket, really long hair, and no dark black eyeliner."

"What are you talking about?" Keiko asked as Krillin walked inside.

As Goku and Keiko began moving towards the door Piccolo stopped Keiko and said three words to her that only she would understand the meaning of, "Time's running out."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I don't know how many chapters are left, but we are now entering the last part of the story. Hopefully you guys liked this chapter, I was really excited to write it and I hope you guys were just as excited to read it. Thanks to everyone who has read, left a review, added this story to their favorites list, added me to their author alert/favorite list, and added this story to their story alerts- basically just a huge thank you. Make sure to leave a review on this chapter and also check out Ardikani4's story No Matter What, it's a great Goku/OC story that will have you guys hooked from chapter 1.


	30. Forever

**CHAPTER 30: Forever**

* * *

><p>Never before had Keiko felt so ostracized, and never before had Chi-Chi glared at her with such fire in her eyes. Goku stuck up for her the whole time, but no matter what he said it didn't take the fear out of the eyes of her friends. Keiko was dying to know what had happened, but as Piccolo began explaining it Chi-Chi had yelled out for him to shut up, she didn't want to talk about it. Keiko's eyes pleaded with Piccolo to just continue, but as he nodded his head at her he silently let her know that it would all be explained later. Even though she knew that it would all be made clear, Keiko still couldn't take her mind off of trying to figure it out. So far she had a few things figured out, and none of them were good. Someone, that looked like her had been here, and had broken Yamcha's hand and mangled Chi-Chi's finger. Although Keiko didn't know the details of what happened yet, she could tell that whoever this person was, well she scared the life out of everyone, and that this person must have said things and done things that rubbed people the wrong way. Keiko always believed that she wasn't Chi-Chi's favorite person, but the woman at least liked her, but the way Chi-Chi was glaring at her was enough to make the hair on the back of Keiko's neck stand on edge. The only people that didn't seem afraid of Keiko were Piccolo, Goku, and Gohan. In fact as soon as Keiko entered the house Gohan attacked her in a hug, much to his mother's displeasure. Gohan kept saying 'I knew it wasn't you, I knew it, you're not like that, you're not, and I just knew it', the boy was almost frantic in his speech, and Keiko didn't know what to say, since she had no idea what he was even talking about.<p>

The relaxing day ended up being the most stressful day they had had in years, and after an hour of trying to pick the mood back up, everyone decided it was best to just go their separate ways. Everyone would be seeing each other soon though, since the androids would be arriving in two days. Piccolo told Keiko he would follow her home, that way he could explain everything, but as Keiko was about to get in her car she was stopped by the sound of arguing.

"You can't go with her!" Chi-Chi hissed loudly as she glanced over at Keiko and then back up towards her husband, "She may try to seduce you," she whispered angrily, but even though Chi-Chi was trying to be secretive, Keiko still heard her, "Or break your finger," she said bitterly as she touched her now healed finger thanks to a Senzu bean.

"You know she wouldn't do that," Goku began, placing his hand on his wife's shoulder, but Chi-Chi was quick to jerk her body away so his hand fell back to his side, "Plus, what if that thing tries to go after her? We don't know what we're up against, and I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"Have Piccolo stay with her," Chi-Chi looked over at Piccolo, "Not like he has a life anyway," she muttered as she looked back at her husband, and Keiko could hear the growl emanate from Piccolo's chest.

"She better watch it, or I'll re-break that finger," Piccolo snarled softly so only Keiko could hear him.

"C'mon Chi-Chi, it's only two days," Goku whined as his shoulders slumped down.

"Ugh!" Chi-Chi huffed as she threw her arms up into the air, "Fine! You wanna abandon your family _again_ then do it, not like we need you around anyway! After being dead and gone all the time I guess we've learned to adapt!"

"Are you mad?" Goku cocked his head to the side as he looked at his raging wife.

Chi-Chi had to pause for a moment, closing her eyes and allowing herself to calm down before she answered, "You can go now."

"Thanks Chi-Chi, I'll see you after we beat the androids," he grinned, but Chi-Chi just huffed and walked away.

"Take care of Keiko okay Dad," Gohan said, slight fear in his voice.

"I will son," Goku placed his hand on Gohan's head, "I promise."

"See you in two days," Gohan said to both Piccolo and Keiko, but knowing that it felt weird to leave without giving Keiko a hug he swiftly walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Be safe kid," she said softly, "And I'm sorry about what happened today."

"It's not your fault, and I knew it wasn't you the whole time," Gohan grinned as he backed away from Keiko, "Bye Piccolo!"

"Gohan hurry up!" Chi-Chi yelled as her son was waving goodbye to the Namekian.

"We should get going, we have a lot to talk about," Piccolo said once everyone else had left.

"Right," Keiko nodded as she switched her glance from Piccolo to Goku. As she looked at the Saiyan she could feel her stomach beginning to knot, because she knew that she really was running out of time. Depending on what that thing was that attacked today would determine how much time Keiko had to figure things out with Goku, and she was afraid that she didn't have as much time as she wanted.

* * *

><p>Keiko had tried to forget about when she had been taken on Namek, but as Piccolo explained everything to her she couldn't help but think about what she had experienced during her captivity. Turns out Piccolo was thinking the same thing when he finally brought up the possibility that this all had to do with her being taken on Namek.<p>

"What did they do to you?" Piccolo asked as he stood in the middle of the room, both Goku and Keiko sitting on the couch.

"They took a vile of my blood, and then they hooked me up to this weird machine that just kept replaying memories in my head," Keiko looked up at Piccolo, "They may have done more but I was passed out for some time while I was there."

"Well that explains the memories the android was talking about."

"So we're sure then? Whatever that thing was, it was an android?" Keiko questioned.

"That looked and sounded exactly like you, and we can assume has all of your memories up to the point you were taken."

"But why would they make an android that looks like Keiko?" Goku questioned as he looked back and forth between Piccolo and Keiko.

"Did they do anything else to you Keiko?" Piccolo ignored Goku's question for the time being as he kept his attention on Keiko.

"Well….yeah, but I don't know if I can describe it."

"Try."

"It was weird," Keiko started, "It was this scenario, that would never happen, but it felt real, yet I knew it was fake. All of my emotions were heightened, and it led me to do really rash things."

"So they took you're DNA, measured your responses to situations with extreme emotions, and took your memories. I think I may know why they made an android that is a replica of you."

"But you said she isn't really me right? She's…crazy?"

"She is how you would react if you ran solely on heightened emotions. She holds your memories so in theory she has felt everything you have, and her reaction is a mix of past emotions mixed with that scenario you said you experienced."

"But why make one that's like Keiko? Trunks didn't say anything about that," Goku stated, being antsy as to why his question wasn't being answered.

"You know the answer," Piccolo locked eyes with Goku, "When you couldn't hit that android because it looked exactly like Keiko. That thing could have beaten the life out of you, and you would have let it. Dr. Gero must have left nothing to-"

"Dr. Gero?" Keiko interrupted, "The Earth doctor," she mused as she looked down, "He's the one that wanted me to be taken?"

"Yes," Piccolo answered her, "He's the creator of the androids, and he knows about Goku, and apparently he also knew about you. He left nothing to chance. He couldn't have known we would have trained for the androids, but still, he wasn't about to risk having his creations and his dream being crushed by Goku or any of us. He knew that none of us would ever intentionally hurt Keiko, especially Goku. I hate to admit it but this Dr. Gero is smart, not only is he playing on the strength side by making the androids powerful, but he is also playing on emotions. He knows that Goku won't hurt that thing because it looks like Keiko, which will give that android and the others the upper hand."

"Well you can beat it right Piccolo?" Keiko asked hopefully, but as Piccolo's gaze left hers she knew she had her answer.

"Dr. Gero didn't just make that thing as an emotional weapon, it's strong, and we can't sense its power level. With one elbow it managed to throw me back a couple of feet, and I don't even think it was trying to really hurt me. The androids are as strong as Trunks says they are, and besides that even I have a hard time hitting something that looks like you."

"Thanks Piccolo."

"It's not a compliment," Piccolo snapped, wiping the grin right off Keiko's face, "If I can't bring myself to punch that thing in the face then who can? The only thing we have on that thing is that it seems to care for Gohan, out of all of us Gohan is the only person you have never felt any bad feelings towards, so much so that this android couldn't find it in itself to even lay a hand on the boy."

"I'm sure Vegeta would have no problem taking that android on," Goku said, earning the attention of the two other's in the room.

"Yeah, I'm sure he wouldn't mind hitting the real me, so he'll have no reservations when it comes to that android," Keiko huffed, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Keiko," Piccolo's gruff voice captured her attention again, "Now more than ever, remember what we talked about," he said as he kept his eyes locked with hers, "Hopefully you're right about Vegeta, Goku," he turned his attention to Goku, "Because unless we can figure something out then he is our only hope, and I'm not sure if I like putting the Earth in the hands of that arrogant Saiyan. We have nothing more to discuss here, we will just have to wait and see what will happen, so I'll see you in two days," he said as he gave Keiko one more look and she could just hear his voice in her head screaming at her to figure it out. As both Keiko and Goku said their goodbyes Piccolo just grunted as he let himself out of the house, closing the door behind him.

Goku and Keiko sat in silence for a while, both unsure of what to say and Keiko nervous as to what she knew eventually she would have to do, but finally Goku spoke up. "Piccolo said that the android had you're emotions right?"

"Sort of, just heightened," she said as she looked up at him, not sure where this was going.

"Well, I've been wondering. Do you really feel like that, Keiko?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that android, she really seemed to hate Chi-Chi, and she was really mad and bitter towards me, is that how you feel?"

Keiko felt her face flush as she looked away, "I don't know what you want me to say."

"So you do? It's true?" Keiko could hear that Goku was a bit offended, and all she could do was stay looking away and biting her bottom lip, "Why? I've never done anything to you to make you that mad? And neither has Chi-Chi, you almost snapped her finger off."

"Excuse me?" Keiko turned to look at Goku, one of her eyebrows raised as she couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth, "Never done anything to me?" she reiterated, and the Saiyan dumbly nodded 'yes', "First off Chi-Chi has done a lot to me," Keiko could feel her body beginning to tremble with rage, but she tried to keep her calm.

"You can't be mad at her for being like that though. It's just her."

"How can you stick up for her?" Keiko stood up, not able to just stay seated, "She's insulted me constantly, she doesn't trust me around Gohan, and she constantly yells at me!" Keiko didn't realize it, but her voice had begun rising, "And you," she whispered, lowering her tone as she took a step back and stood right in front of Goku.

"I just ignore it."

"She treats you terribly Goku," Keiko's voice was soft and vulnerable as she stared into his dark brown eyes, "She treats everyone horribly, of course she's infuriated me before. Not to mention that I lost you to _her_."

"You didn't lose me," Goku said innocently, not seeing where Keiko was coming from.

"The whole reason we can't be together is because of her," Keiko stated, "And watching you be with her for all these years has made me mad, and confused, and sad, but I kept it all inside because I didn't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?"

"Ugh," Keiko let her arms drop heavily down to her sides as she looked up at the ceiling, "You don't know what I've been through for you."

"Is that why the android was mad?" Goku asked, but Keiko didn't answer, instead she kept looking up as she blinked the tears away. She didn't even hear Goku get up and move closer to her until she felt his hands rest on her shoulders, "You can tell me."

"No I can't," Keiko's voice was going hoarse as she locked eyes with the Saiyan, "Because it will make you feel bad, because the whole reason I've never said anything is because I won't want to hurt you."

"Please, you won't hurt me, it can't be that bad," Goku smiled, but it did nothing to bring joy to Keiko's face this time.

"Yes it can," she forced herself to stay calm as the tears threatened to overflow from her eyes, "It's nearly impossible to be mad at you, but trust me I have been. When you got engaged I was depressed at first, but eventually that turned to anger. I didn't know why you would marry someone like that; it made no sense to me. I thought if I got mad enough I would stop loving you, but that didn't work, and that just made me more mad," she explained through watery eyes as her voice trembled slightly.

"You wanted to stop loving me?"

"I wanted to be able to tell you," Keiko took a step away from the Saiyan, her voice beginning to rise as pent up feelings began building up inside of her.

"But you did."

"You don't get it, you just don't understand."

"Then explain it to me," Goku reached out and took Keiko's hands in his, gripping them tightly as he closed the gap between them, "Please, I want to understand."

Keiko stayed silent for a moment as she stared down at the ground, and before she started speaking she took her hands out of Goku's grip and took another step back, "It took me years just to tell you I loved you, and all you see is that in the end I told you, but do you know what it was like for all those years when you didn't know?" Keiko looked up, locking eyes Goku, "I had to watch you start a family, I had to watch everyone move forward and I was stuck at sixteen years old with unspoken feelings. I had to bite my tongue so many times, and I had to come to terms with the fact that what I was doing was for the best. That me hiding my feelings and suffering would make everyone else happy, and in a way it did."

"You suffered?"

"Goku! I loved you and I couldn't tell you! Imagine hiding that for years! Imagine watching someone you love so much be with someone else!"

"I know what that feels like."

"What?"

"It's not like just one day I woke up and realized that I had feelings for you Keiko," Goku let out a slight laugh as a grin came to his face, "The whole time at my wedding I kept wondering where you were. Things have never felt right when you're not around, but I didn't know what that meant. All I knew is that I was married, and I was supposed to only have feelings for my wife, it wasn't until you almost got killed by Nappa that I started realizing that what I felt for you was more than just friendship. I guess it may have taken me a while to figure it out," Goku rubbed the back of his head as that silly grin was still on his face, "But when I did, I didn't know what to do, it wasn't like I could tell you, but then when King Kai told me I was shocked. I didn't think you would love me, jeez I guess I was too blind and caught up in my feelings to see it, but I was happy you did, and I'm happy you told me. And since you've told me, don't you feel better? Less hurt and angry?"

"I'm so happy I told you," Keiko smiled as the tears welled up in her eyes yet again, "And I'm not as hurt and angry as I was back then, but telling you didn't fix everything."

"Huh? It didn't? Why not?"

"Cause you're still married," Keiko said through silent sobs as she shrugged her shoulder.

"Keiko, don't cry," Goku rushed to wrap his arms around Keiko, pulling her into his chest as she silently cried, "Please don't cry."

"What are we even doing?" she mumbled into his chest.

"What do you mean?"

"We can't be together, and I'm just holding you back."

"Keiko, I don't get what you mean by that."

"You're married," Keiko pulled away slightly so she could look up at him, the tears still flowing from her eyes, "You have a son, a family, and that's never going to change. I want to be with you Goku, I want to be with you more than anything, but I'm not dumb. I know that it won't work, but I didn't want to say that to you because I didn't want it to be true. But I had to tell you because it is true, and because if I didn't then it may hold you back in your fight with the androids."

"You've never held me back from anything."

"You couldn't even hit that android today because it looked like me! I'm holding you back every day because we can't be together, and I'm too selfish to not be with you."

"We could always figure something out," Goku shrugged but Keiko just rolled her eyes as she moved away from him.

"No we can't. You're married," she reiterated, unable to stop crying as she said the words she never wanted to say, "I love you Goku, but that isn't enough, it isn't enough to change anything, and I wish it was, I just wish it was," she was finally overcome with her sobs as she placed her head into her hands. She couldn't believe what she was saying, and she couldn't believe how true it was. She had been living in a fantasy, ignoring the harsh reality, and choosing to believe that maybe there was a way for her and Goku to be together. She had always known that there wasn't a way though, but it wasn't until she said it out loud that realization finally hit her.

Goku couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand watching Keiko be so overcome with grief that she broke down into sobs. He couldn't stand listening to her cry, and he couldn't stand the fact that he was part of the reason she was crying. If only he hadn't married Chi-Chi, if only he had realized that he loved her sooner, if only things weren't so complicated, if only, if only. Unfortunately 'if only' wasn't going to cut it, because he couldn't change the past no matter how much he wanted to. As he stood there he wished he had all the answers, he wished he could magically fix everything and make all of her pain go away, but he couldn't fix anything, all he could do was show her that no matter what happened, even if they couldn't be together, that he still loved her, and that in fact he was sorry for everything he had inadvertently put her through.

He didn't know how else to make her feel better, so he naively walked up to her, tilted her chin up and kissed her lightly on her lips. He didn't realize that she would kiss him back so passionately, that all of the emotions she had been battling with would lead her to cling to him like her life depended on it. The kiss left him feeling dazed, and it clouded his judgment to the extent that he figured one more kiss wouldn't do any harm. He figured Keiko would stop when she began feeling uncomfortable, like she usually did, but she didn't stop kissing him.

Keiko knew it was wrong, she knew that allowing herself to fully show Goku how she felt was wrong, but in the moment she didn't care. She figured that this night would be the last time she would allow herself to kiss Goku in such a way. She now knew that they wouldn't be able to be together after this, and that thought alone was what kept her lips attached to his. She didn't want to lose him, and she wanted to let this moment last forever. She knew she should have stopped Goku from lifting her up and carrying her into her room, she should have been the voice of reason as she felt her shirt being taken off of her body- yet she said nothing. She was lost in emotions, and although she knew that this night should be the best of her life, in the back of her mind she also knew that this was the end of her and Goku as she knew it, that after tonight she would need to come to terms with the fact that they wouldn't be together. As her lips hungrily kissed Goku's she had never been so sure of her love for him, and that was the reason she would have to let him go.

* * *

><p>Keiko had never woken up with such awareness before, but as her eyes fluttered open she knew exactly where she was. She didn't even have to look to her side to see Goku sleeping soundly, but she still did, and it brought a smile to her face. The Saiyan was lying on his chest, the sheet messily covering him, as he snored lightly. The sun shone through the window, casting a bright light onto Goku's face that made him almost look angelic. Keiko couldn't help herself as she rolled over onto her side and gently placed her hand onto his bare back, making gentle patterns on it with her nails. The only response she got from the slumbering Saiyan was a slight snort, and Keiko knew it would take a lot more than a light touch on his back to wake him up.<p>

As Keiko stared at the sleeping man, she couldn't help but smile, and in fact she had to stifle a laugh that threatened to come out. Her body was tingling with joy, and never before had she felt so happy, it was too good to be true. She wondered if perhaps they could find a way to be together, but she had to mentally scorn herself for thinking such things. Last night she thought she could force herself to move on, and that she could let Goku go, but as she rested her head on the pillow, her hand tracing patterns on his back, she knew that wasn't possible. She could never let Goku go, and she could never move on. She loved him with every part of her being, and now she was his forever, she would never be anyone else's, but she did know that they wouldn't be able to be together in the way they wanted. Keiko and Goku would have to love from a distance, and she didn't know what this meant for the future, but in the moment she didn't really care. She knew it would be hard to not be able to kiss Goku anymore, or to show him how much she loved him, but it had to be done- but not today. Today she was in love and today she would act as if Goku was all hers, and as if they wouldn't be facing the androids tomorrow, she would cast her worries aside for the day, but tomorrow she would pick them back up again.

She realized that Piccolo was wrong; there weren't just two options for her and Goku. It wasn't them either being friends or being lovers, it wasn't that black and white. They could never be just friends, and they could never be together, so they would have to come up with something new. Goku needed to know how much Keiko loved him, and now he did, and because of that he wouldn't be held back anymore. He knew that she supported him no matter what, and he would now be able to see that he was fighting for more than just Keiko. They were now closer than ever, and because of that they could bear to be apart. Keiko had no doubts in her mind anymore that Goku loved her, and because of that she could allow him to do whatever needed to be done, because no matter what happened no one could take his love away from her.

"Goku," Keiko whispered after a few minutes of lying in the bed and thinking. She knew she should probably just let him sleep and he would wake up eventually, but she didn't have the patience. "Goku," she said a bit louder this time as she gently shook Goku's shoulder, but the Saiyan didn't show any signs of waking up. Keiko sighed as she sat up in the bed, swinging her legs over the side and standing up. Her eyes scanned the floor for her t-shirt and underwear, which she quickly slipped on before walking over to the side of the bed Goku was sleeping on.

"Goku," she said loudly as she placed her hands on her hips, but the Saiyan just snorted again and rolled over onto his side so his back was to Keiko, "C'mon Goku, time to wake up," she leaned over, grabbing his shoulder and forcefully pulling it towards her so Goku was lying on his back, "I swear you could sleep through the end of the world," she muttered as she swung her leg onto the bed so she was sitting on top of Goku, putting her full body weight onto his chest, but a fly may as well have landed on him because it wasn't like he noticed, "Goku," she said softly as she hunched over so her face was right over his, "_Goku_," she sang, but all he did was raise his arms over his head to get in a more comfortable sleeping position. Keiko just grinned before she gently placed her lips on his, "Goku wake up," she said as they parted, and this time she noticed a response.

The Saiyan stretched his arms overhead before letting them fall back into a relaxed position. "Oh so that seems to work," Keiko mused as she kissed him once more, and this time as they parted he mumbled something incoherent. "Goku you have to wake up eventually," she shook his shoulders lightly, but that got no response from him at all, so Keiko went back to doing what works and kissed him once more and this time he kissed her back. "About time sleepy head," she joked as she sat up and watched the Saiyan open his eyes.

"Good morning," Goku mumbled as he began rubbing his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them, "Are you okay?" he asked as he closed his eyes and let out a loud yawn.

"Huh?" Keiko questioned as her head cocked to the side, her eyes carefully watching Goku go through the motions of waking up.

"You're not mad at me are you? You said we couldn't be together, but you didn't want to not be together, so I got a little…" the Saiyan paused as he thought for a moment, his eyes locking with Keiko's, "_Confused_. I don't know if I did the right thing or not, and I think I may have just complicated things even more but how do you feel about it?" Keiko couldn't even find the words to explain how she felt, so instead all she did was grin and lean down and kiss Goku, shocking him but none the less he kissed back, "So I take it you're not mad?"

"No," Keiko laughed as she gently punched his collarbone, "I'm not mad. We did manage to complicate things pretty bad though," she sighed as she bit her bottom lip.

"Well I've been thinking, maybe I could-"

"You're not leaving your wife," Keiko interrupted him, figuring that was what he was going to say since that was the only way for them to be together, "I can't let you do that because I know that it will hurt Gohan."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well today I was thinking we could go get breakfast," Keiko grinned as she rested her hands on Goku's chest, "And then maybe go for a walk, maybe see a movie, and then we could have a picnic, maybe fly somewhere, see the sights, go fishing, make dinner, stuff like that."

"That sounds fun," the Saiyan said excitedly as a childish grin formed on his face, "But what about tomorrow?" the smile fell as he thought back to the fact that if he couldn't leave his wife, then what would happen to him and Keiko?

"I love you Goku," Keiko began, locking eyes with him, "And I've never been happier than I am now," she let out a breathy laugh as she leaned down and kissed Goku once more, "I could do that forever," she mumbled as she sat up straight once more, "But we both know that we can't be together like we want to be, and there's nothing we can do to fix that."

"So…we're just going to have to be friends?" the Saiyan sounded as disappointed as Keiko felt.

"No, we are going to love each other, till the day we die. And we are going to see each other as much as possible, and we are going to laugh, and have fun, and be happy, but we aren't going to be together. I wish we could Goku," Keiko took her gaze away.

"Me too, but what you said sounds nice too," Goku said, the happiness returning to his voice, "I know what you mean now, and just know that I love you Keiko," to this Keiko looked back down at the Saiyan, "And I always will, and I always have, and I'm happy you're not mad at me because last night was the best night of my life," the chuckled slightly as Keiko's face began turning a deep shade of red at the recollection of last night, "And we will always be together, even if we can't be in a relationship," Goku sat up and kissed Keiko sweetly, "I am going to miss that though," he bashfully admitted as their lips separated, "You taste like strawberries," he commented, just making Keiko turn even redder, "And you look like one right now," he laughed.

"Shut up," she mumbled as she scrunched her face and stuck her tongue out at Goku.

"But that's just one of the reasons I love you," Goku shrugged, and Keiko's face softened once more.

"Will you always love me Goku?" Keiko timidly asked as she placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Goku didn't answer right away, instead he placed his hand gently on her face, cupping her cheek and locking his eyes with hers, "Forever Keiko. I'll love you forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This chapter was shorter than usual, but I thought that this deserved to have it's own chapter. Hopefully you guys liked the chapter though, I know I was pretty excited to get this one finished and posted because I like the way it came out, so please make sure to leave a review letting me know what you thought. Also to all the readers and such, thank you so much for the continued support, it means a lot to me. Probably a max of ten chapters left in the story (I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sad we are getting towards the end), and I still have some exciting things planned so they should be a good last few chapters. Once again, thanks and make sure to leave a review!


	31. Android 21

**Chapter 31: Android 21**

* * *

><p>During those two days there had been no sign of the android that looked like Keiko, but it wasn't like her and Goku were really thinking about that android anyway. They were too busy spending every single minute with each other, and Keiko didn't mind it at all. She had never felt such a need to be around Goku, but now if they were apart for even five minutes it felt wrong. It wasn't that she missed him; it was just that things now seemed bleaker when he wasn't around. Keiko knew that when Goku had to go back home things would be dull, but for once she wasn't afraid of missing him. The thought of being away from him, though uncomfortable, wasn't as painful as it used to be. It was as if being with Goku, loving him, and being open with him gave her the strength to be away from him. Those days before the androids were supposed to arrive were peaceful, and Keiko knew that they would go down as some of the best days in her life, if not <em>the<em> best days in her life. But those days came and went, and finally it was the day they had all be waiting for.

"You're not going Bulma," Keiko said bluntly as she picked up Trunks from his high chair, the baby boy's lavender eyebrows furrowing, "You're a serious one huh?" she cooed as she lifted Trunks up into the air and watched as his expression stayed unchanged, "Oh look," Keiko brought him down into her arms and looked over at Bulma, "You're mom has the same expression on her face."

"How am I supposed to just sit here and wait while everyone I know and love is fighting the androids?" Bulma crossed her arms over her chest as she began tapping her foot on the tile floor, "Plus it's not like you're going to fight, so if you can go and watch then so can I."

"I, my dear, am going to try to help stop that android that looks like me, no one knows me better than myself."

"And no one can get in trouble like you can!"

"I resent that," Keiko narrowed her eyes at her friend as she cradled an indifferent baby Trunks.

"And no one is as stubborn as you," Bulma continued, ignoring the slightly agitated look on Keiko's face.

"Oh Trunks," Keiko turned her attention to the little boy, lifting him up into the sky, "You are so lucky to have me as a godmother," she brought the boy down to her face as she scrunched up her nose and gave him a kiss on the forehead, "Because between me and your mother I'm the sane one."

"You can't make me stay here ya know!"

"Yes, I know, but I would also like you to know….not die," Keiko shrugged as she continued lifting Trunks up into the air and making faces at him, "You're like your father huh? Always looking angry. Well I'm sure you'll outgrow that, I don't know if he will though."

"Just like you will never outgrow your incessant need to constantly be over here, don't you have a home of your own?"

Keiko, Bulma, and even Trunks all jumped slightly when the heard the rough, seemingly pissed off voice of Vegeta. In fact for the first time that day Trunk's expression changed. The small boy's face softened for just a moment before he began quietly whining, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "I see you're still making children cry," Keiko mumbled as she saw Bulma rush over towards her and take the baby boy in her arms.

"Aw Trunks, it's okay," Bulma cooed before turning her eyes to Vegeta, "And I told you not to yell in front of Trunks! Your face is enough to make him cry, let alone your voice!"

"You women," Vegeta spat as a low growl came from his chest, just furthering Trunks' tears, "Neither of you would dare to speak to me like that by yourselves, but you get together and form an aggravating, and extremely annoying duo."

"Vegeta," Bulma said with one eyebrow raised as she earned the attention of the Saiyan Prince, "Stop making Trunks cry."

"Ugh!" Vegeta's hands balled into fists as he began stomping towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Bulma asked, worry coming into her voice as she took a few steps to follow him, but Vegeta didn't answer; instead he just walked out, slamming the door shut behind him.

"He's probably going to where the androids will be," Keiko said softly, seeing the hurt in Bulma's eyes that soon turned to indifference. Bulma liked to pretend that she didn't care what Vegeta did, but the truth that Bulma loved Vegeta was obvious to Keiko, "I should probably get going too, Goku is already anxious enough, I'm sure he is just dying to fly off."

"And as soon as he leaves you stop crying," Bulma said to her son as the little boy let out a yawn, "Oh your father," she rolled her eyes before looking back to Keiko, "I'm surprised Goku is waiting at all, you should go."

"And I would say I will see you when this is all over, but if I know you, which I think you do, I think I will be seeing you sooner than later," Keiko said as she let out a sigh, "At least be safe."

"You too," Bulma said as Keiko was walking out.

"You more!" Keiko called as she waved bye to both Bulma and Trunks before closing the door lightly behind her.

Keiko had expected to see Goku standing outside, a boyish grin on his face, and bouncing up and down with excitement, but when she exited the Brief home she was surprised to see Goku calmly sitting on the curb, his back arched as he was gazing down at something. She tried to be as quiet as possible, but of course as she was only two steps away from him he seemed to sense her coming closer. "What you looking at?" Keiko asked as Goku turned to look at her, a grin coming to his face.

"Oh," he said as Keiko sat down next to him, leaning over so she could see exactly what he was holding in his hands, "It's a good luck charm," he explained, holding the small, rusted, gold flower pendent gently in the palm of his hand, "Trunks gave it to me, well actually his girlfriend."

"Huh?" Keiko asked softly as she reached out and picked up the tiny pendent between her thumb and pointer finger. She couldn't help but hold it up into the sun, noticing how it shone, and she couldn't figure out why holding it gave her this feeling of comfort.

"I know, it's weird huh. I get that same feeling too when I hold it, like maybe it really is lucky."

"Who did you say gave this to you?" Keiko lowered the pendent from the sun, and almost reluctantly gave it back to Goku.

"Trunks' girlfriend, actually….now that I think about it I can't remember her name," Goku let out a breathy laugh as he rubbed the back of his head, "I guess finding out Vegeta and Bulma would have a kid and that androids were going to destroy the Earth were my focus when talking to him. But yeah, he said his girlfriend wanted me to have it, for luck. I was afraid I would lose it, but I've kept pretty good track of it so far, and whenever I hold it, it just calms me down for some reason."

"Well, I can't deny that that thing does feel pretty lucky, I'm happy you have it," Keiko knew that a little pendent wouldn't protect Goku from harm, but knowing he had it gave her comfort that she couldn't explain, "And little Trunks has a girlfriend," she mused as she let out a laugh, "Hopefully he came to me for my approval, I am his godmother which gives means he is gonna need to consult me before making any big decisions."

"Do you really think he will do that?"

"Eh," Keiko shrugged as she looked over at Goku, "Probably not, he's just a baby and he is already pretty independent."

"He is Vegeta and Bulma's son."

"But I love him. Speaking of boy's whom I adore, we should probably get going, I'm excited to see Gohan," she said as she pushed herself up off the curb, "Do you think you can beat them Goku?"

"They are supposed to be really strong, but I'm not nervous and I'm sure gonna give it my all."

"Just be safe okay?" Keiko turned to look up at the Saiyan who had stood up from the curb.

"I will," Goku placed his hand on Keiko's shoulder, pulling her into a hug.

"And if you see that android that looks like me, make sure to punch it in the face," Keiko mumbled into Goku's chest, making him laugh as they parted ways, "I'm being serious," she stated but Goku just kept laughing.

"You're cute when you're serious," he poked Keiko's nose as he continued chuckling, "So you wanna fly or do you want me to take you?" he said as he calmed down his laughter.

"Taken," she said simply and hopped onto Goku's back.

"Well then hold on," he warned with a smile as he lifted off the ground and sped off towards where the androids would soon be landing.

* * *

><p>South City looked calm as Goku and Keiko flew towards it, and it was surreal to think that in a matter of minutes the androids would arrive and begin terrorizing all of the residents. The whole world was just going along with their daily lives, unaware of the threat that could very well end their lives. The last time the world had been in danger was on Namek, and the inhabitants of the world had no idea the fight that happened there. Now the danger was at their front doors, and they would have no idea what these things were. Keiko had yet to see an android, but from the fear in her friend's eyes after the android that looked like her attacked, she could only imagine the power they harnessed. She hadn't been very nervous for the past three years, but as they got closer and closer she couldn't control the nervousness that was beginning to fester. The only thing that eased the nerves was when they landed and she saw Gohan.<p>

"Any sign of trouble yet?" Keiko asked as she jumped off of Goku's back and attacked Gohan in a hug.

The sudden surprise hug made Gohan laugh and in fact he hadn't even heard her question because his mind was focused on making sure to hug her back, "One day I'm gonna be too old for these hugs," he chuckled as him and Keiko parted.

"You're never too old for hugs."

"Trust me Gohan, she still does that to me sometimes, and I'm older than her," Krillin laughed as he looked down at Gohan and Keiko, but in an instant the kneeling woman had attacked him in a hug, startling him and making both him and Gohan break out into laughter.

"Can we focus please!"

"Hey Piccolo! I would expect Vegeta to say something like that! Hmm…where is Vegeta?" Goku questioned, looking around and expecting to see the Saiyan Prince. Keiko had told him on the way over here how Vegeta had stormed out of the Brief household, and both of them figured he was on his way here, but now he was nowhere in sight. "Well I'm happy for all of you that did make it!" he exclaimed as he noticed all of his friends there that were ready and willing to help fight the androids. Yamcha, Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, and Tien had all showed up, but none of them seemed to share in Goku's enthusiasm.

"I'm surprised you came Keiko," Yamcha said as he had followed Goku's lead and looked around to see everyone who was there and was slightly surprised to see Keiko, "Wanna see that android that looks like you huh?"

"I thought I might be able to help," Keiko shrugged, but this earned her a slight laugh from Tien.

"Sorry," Tien said as everyone had turned to look at him, "I'm sure you can help, but we also know that you're not one to sit out a fight. The Saiyans, Namek, heck you were even at the World Martial Arts Tournament when all that stuff went down," Tien gave a look towards Piccolo, referring to when him and Goku had fought.

"That was a long time ago," Piccolo said gruffly, averting his gaze and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Either way, I guess what I'm trying to say is that it wouldn't be the same without you here Keiko," Tien said as he went and placed a comforting hand on Keiko's shoulder.

"Thanks Tien," Keiko said bashfully, realizing just how many important moments she had been a part of, and it only made sense that she would be here for this.

"Has anyone else realized that it is after ten already?" Piccolo questioned as he walked over towards the edge of the cliff they had all landed on and looked out over the city.

"So where are they then?" Goku said naively as he moved towards Piccolo, Keiko only one step behind him.

"I'm not sure, but I don't like this."

"Maybe they didn't even show up, that future kid could have totally been lying!" Yamcha exclaimed, and he almost seemed excited with the idea that the androids may not even show up.

"What do you mean they didn't show up? Is there not gonna be a fight?"

"You couldn't even wait an hour could you?" Keiko spun around to see Bulma stepping out of her hover car, cradling baby Trunks, "And you brought my precious godson! Goodness," Keiko slapped her forehead as she closed her eyes, unable to believe that Bulma had not only shown up, but had shown up with Trunks.

"Hey baby Trunks! Do you know where your father is?" Goku cooed as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Father? Trunks? Baby?" Krillin questioned, "Yamcha…when did this happen?"

"It's not mine," Yamcha said bitterly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well then, uhhhh, who's is it?" Tien asked, slightly embarrassed about asking such a private question.

"Ugh, you men have no tact at all," Bulma huffed as she switched Trunks from her left arm to her right.

"Well do you know where Vegeta is then Bulma?" Goku asked, not seeming to notice how everyone else was trying to figure out who the father was.

"He isn't here?" Bulma asked and Goku just nodded his head 'no', "Well then, not like we need him around anyway, I'm sure you guys can handle it," she huffed, looking back down at Trunks.

"No," Krillin said slowly, "No way….Vegeta? Don't tell me you had a kid with Vegeta?"

"Don't you guys have androids to fight," the way Bulma's face flushed, and the way she changed the subject instead of insulting Krillin was all the answer everyone needed.

"She has a point," Piccolo said, beginning to get irritated with all of the distractions, "Gohan, stop playing with the baby!" he snapped as he saw Gohan standing next to Bulma and making faces at Trunks.

"Yes sir," Gohan immediately jumped away from Trunks and stood up as straight as a board.

"So anyone else think we should just call it a day? The androids obviously aren't here," Yamcha said as he turned his back to the view of the city.

"They must be. That android that looked like Keiko said that the other androids would be here, and I don't see why it would lie."

"Piccolo's right, I think we should split up and go look for them," Goku suggested, and Yamcha just groaned as he turned to look back at the city, "Keiko-"

"I know…I know. Stay here," she rolled her eyes, already knowing that although she was allowed to come no one expected, or wanted her to get involved in the fighting, "And he is also going to tell you to stay here too," she said as she looked at Bulma.

"We'll stay here," Bulma assured everyone as she gently rocked Trunks in her arms.

"Please-"

"Be safe," Goku finished her sentence, bringing a smile to her face as she realized just how well they knew each other, "I know, and I will be, I already promised you that."

"And all of you," Keiko pointed her finger and scanned it so it was aimed at everyone who would be going to try to find the androids, "Don't get hurt."

"We don't plan on it," Piccolo said, "Now let's go," he ordered as he began flying towards the city, Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin following, and after Goku tore his gaze away from Keiko he also followed the others.

"So," as soon as everyone was out of sight Keiko turned and locked eyes with Bulma, "Explain your reasoning in bringing your infant to a battle with the androids."

"I couldn't just leave him at home alone!"

"Where's your mother and father then! Couldn't they have watched him!"

"I don't want to say I don't trust my parents with Trunks, but I don't really trust them alone with him."

"Bull. You've left them with them numerous times."

"Yeah but," Bulma took a deep breath as she looked down at her little boy, "That's when I was just going to your house, or out for a short walk. I've never been far away when I leave him with them; I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I'm sure he would have been fine, but if anything happened I would have been so far away."

"Only you could make bringing a baby to a battle seem reasonable," Keiko sighed as she walked over towards her friend and godson, "Well Trunks, I guess you are in for a show today then huh?" she leaned over the baby boy, earning a furrowing of the eyebrows from the lavender haired boy, "Yup, you're excited alright," Keiko laughed as she lightly tapped Trunk's nose and decided to stop bugging him for a bit, "So I guess now we wait."

"For what though?" Bulma asked as the two of them walked towards the edge of the cliff and looked out onto the city.

"For something to happen," Keiko shrugged, trying to sense Goku's energy level, but she could tell that he must be suppressing it, "Man I don't like waiting."

"Well what do you say we-"

"No, we are not going down there, not with a baby."

"Fine," Bulma sighed, realizing that although she wanted to know exactly what was going on, she didn't want to risk her son's safety.

Both Bulma and Keiko tried to keep a conversation going so that way they could get their minds off whatever was going on down in South City, but unfortunately their nerves got the best of them and they just ended up sitting near the edge of the cliff in complete silence. It was a beautiful day, and Keiko just kept thinking about what all the people down in the city had planned. Maybe some of them were going out for a picnic, or maybe they would go to the beach, or ride their bikes. As a soft breeze blew past Keiko, she wished that all those people she were thinking about would be safe, but as a huge cloud of smoke rose up from the city her heart sunk and she realized that the battle had begun. Little Trunks had no idea what was happening as he cooed, his eyes wide as he watched the smoke rise up into the sky. Bulma and Keiko were speechless as they stood up and watched a figure flying towards them.

"What happened!" Keiko shrieked as the figure became clear and she saw Krillin flying towards them, carrying Yamcha. She got her answer when they landed and she could just smell the blood that Yamcha was drenched in. Bulma gasped and looked away as the hole that cut straight through Yamcha's chest became visible. Keiko wanted to look away, but she simply couldn't, her eyes were glued to the horrific scene in front of her. "Is he alive?" Keiko asked, kneeling down next to Yamcha to hear his ragged, soft breaths.

"Not if he doesn't get a Senzu bean soon," Krillin's hands were shaking as he took a Senzu bean out of a small pouch and gave it to Yamcha, who weakly ate it.

"Is he better yet?" Bulma asked as her back was turned to the others, unable to stomach looking at all the blood. Keiko and Krillin watched intently as the hold in Yamcha's chest slowly began closing; the only remnants were the tears in his clothes.

"Who did this to you? Was it-"

"No," Yamcha cut Keiko off as he slowly sat up, placing a hand over where the hole used to be, "It wasn't the one that looks like you. It was another one."

"Android 20," Krillin spat, "He wasn't alone, and he had another android with him called Android 19. They don't have energy signals, the only reason we even found Yamcha in time was because we could sense his energy dropping."

"Those things have names?" Bulma spun around, relieved to see that there wasn't a massive hole in Yamcha's chest anymore.

"Their names aren't important, what is important is their strength, and this weird ability they have," Yamcha started, still feeling where the hole had been moments before, "They have these things on their hands, I'm not sure exactly what they were, but when that Android 20 grabbed me it felt like he was taking my energy. I don't know how to explain it, but I had never felt anything like it."

"Where are the others?" Keiko asked, beginning to get worried the more she heard.

"Down there, Goku is going to try to get them away from the city. A few civilians have already died, if we are going to fight them we don't want to fight them in the city," Although Krillin was talking to Keiko it was obvious that his mind was elsewhere, and when his gaze switched Keiko knew why, "There they are, you coming Yamcha?" he asked as he flew up into the sky, switching his gaze between the other fighters and Yamcha.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'm gonna fight em, I learned my lesson," Yamcha said as he stood up, brushing himself off and going into the sky.

"I'm coming!" Keiko yelled, and Krillin was about to object but he knew there was no time, and in the end she would just end up going anyway.

"Hey what about me!" Bulma asked as she looked up at everyone who was floating in the sky.

"For the sake of Trunks stay here," Keiko pleaded, "At least for longer than a minute. If you can just wait long enough maybe when you get there it will be over," Keiko said, realizing that Bulma wasn't just going to stay there all day.

"Fine," Bulma huffed as Trunks reached up and began tugging on her hair.

"Let's go!" Krillin ordered, and without another word the three of them flew off towards where the others were.

Keiko wasn't sure what she was expecting to see as they got closer to the island that was miles away from South City. Her eyes were peeled though, looking for an android that looked like her, but as the scene became clearer, she was almost slightly disappointed to not see that certain android. Instead she saw what looked to be an older male android, and a plump, porcelain white android, and even though Krillin had told her they didn't have energy signals, Keiko still tried to sense them, only to find out that she couldn't sense them at all. Even though she was still nervous, she was relieved to see Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and Tien all safe and sound, but she wasn't sure how long it would stay like that.

"Stay here," Krillin led them towards a cliff on the island, landing only for a moment to look at Keiko and Yamcha, "Make sure she doesn't try to get involved," he said as he locked eyes with Yamcha, and Keiko wanted to rebuttal, but as soon as Yamcha said 'I will', Krillin was off, mumbling something about 'why me'.

"I don't see why-"

"Because you have a tendency to jump into fights you know you can't win," Yamcha said, cutting Keiko off as he looked over at her, "We know how much you care about all of us, and we appreciate it, but we don't want you getting hurt because we care for you just as much. I know how it feels to want to help, and not being able to, it's hard fighting next to someone like Goku because if he can't do it then what chance do we have? We just need to trust him okay? And you need to not get involved."

"Ugh," Keiko crossed her arms over her chest and looked out on the scene below her, "Fine. So which one is Android 20 and which one is Android 19?"

"The more human looking one is Android 20, that other one is Android 19, and it looks like 19 is gonna fight first."

Keiko watched Goku intently, noticing the fighting spirit burn throughout him, and as the fight was about to begin she couldn't help but look away, "I don't know if I can watch," she muttered, looking up into the clear, blue sky, "I really haven't watched Goku fight very much."

"What do you mean?" Yamcha turned away from the oncoming fight, his eyebrows raised as he noticed how fearful Keiko seemed.

"The only time I watched him fight was during the World Martial Arts Tournament, which had a rule that you couldn't kill another contestant, so I didn't worry as much when I watched those fights. I didn't see Goku fight Raditz, and as soon as Goku got to the fight against the Saiyans he had me leave, and for his fight with Frieza I had been captured and then wished off the planet. Goku has gone through a lot to make sure I'm not around when he is fighting, actually I don't think he would be too happy if he knew I was here."

"You don't think he's noticed us yet?" Yamcha asked, looking back down to see Goku and the Android exchanging blows, and it looked as if the Android may have the upper hand.

"I hope not. He says he gets worried when I'm around, and he can't fight as well."

"Well then I don't think he has noticed us, because it looks like Goku isn't playing around with the Android anymore, look."

Keiko focused her eyes back down on the fight, to see that whatever fighting had been taking place had momentarily stopped. Goku's hands were balled into fists, and his gaze was locked onto the android. Keiko hadn't been trying to sense anyone's energy, but without notice she felt a surge of energy that she couldn't help but notice. She could sense the energy before she could see any difference, but in a flash Goku was surrounded in light as his hair stood up and was a bright gold. Those chocolate brown eyes had turned to a deep turquoise as Goku had transformed into a Super Saiyan. Apparently the short fight with Android 19 in his normal form was enough for Goku to realize that if he wanted to defeat these androids he needed to go Super Saiyan.

"Man can you believe he can do that?" Yamcha snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest, watching as Goku lunged towards the android, landing a hard kick to the machine's jaw.

Keiko didn't answer; instead she was too enthralled in watching Goku. She wasn't paying much attention to the actual fight, although she did notice it looked like now Goku had the upper hand, but instead she just watched how the Super Saiyan moved. He was beautiful. His whole body was surrounded by volts of electricity that shot from the glowing, golden light. He moved without any tension, and it looked as if he was simply made for fighting. The joking, loving, caring Goku that Keiko had known and loved had transformed into a better version of himself, a version that had outrageous strength and made fighting look as easy as breathing. She was entranced, in fact she was so focused on watching the strength of the Super Saiyan that she didn't even notice it when Yamcha let out a loud gasp and called her name. In fact she didn't notice anything was wrong until Yamcha forcefully grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around, and what she saw took the breath out of her body.

"Hiding?" the voice was beautiful, confident, sexy, and Keiko had a hard time believing that it was her voice she was hearing.

"What do you want?" Yamcha asked as he stepped in front of Keiko, protecting her from the android that stood in front of them.

Even with the knowledge of the danger, Keiko couldn't help but look past her protector and look the creature up and down. She wore heavy black eyeliner, making her light blue eyes pop out against her slightly tanned skin. She wore tight black shorts with a white fitted shirt and a black leather jacket over that, and she wore simple black, closed toed shoes. Her hair was dark and long, reaching almost down to her hips, and it was pin straight with bangs covering her forehead and hitting right above her eyebrows. Keiko had obviously looked in a mirror numerous times, but looking at this thing that looked exactly like her was odd, especially because this android was a whole different side to her. This android stood with full confidence, and the way she dressed flaunted her body, but the way her blue eyes pierced those she looked at brought a sense of fear into Keiko's heart.

"Huh, well I guess we do look very similar," the android titled her body so she could also look past Yamcha and make eye contact with the human she was modeled after, "But you do seem rather frail, no wonder you let people walk all over you."

"Excuse me?" Keiko asked her voice small as she took a step away from Yamcha.

"Oh jeez don't say you're dumb too," the android rolled her clear, blue eyes, before setting them back on Keiko, "Well we both know you aren't, because I am you, and I certainly am not dumb."

"You're not me," Keiko said slowly and the android just laughed.

"Wow, you're quick," the android mocked, "No, maybe I'm not exactly like you, but we have a lot in common."

"What's your name?"

"Why? Don't want to share your name with me?" the android took a step closer to Keiko, which in turn made Yamcha move closer to Keiko as well, "Well having two Keiko's may make things confusing, so my official name is Android 21, it's nice to meet you," Android 21 stuck her hand out to Keiko, and although Keiko didn't know if she should even get close to his thing, she weakly placed her hand in its. The android wasted no time pulling Keiko in, squeezing her hand with such force that Keiko was about to let out a scream of pain until Android 21 covered Keiko's mouth with her free hand.

"I know why you're here. You think you can change my mind, or maybe figure out how to beat me, but trust me- you can't. We may look alike, and share memories, but we aren't the same. I'm not going to sit around and get stepped on, and while you can suppress all your feelings, I can't," without any warning the android slammed her knee up into Keiko's gut, forcing all the air out of Keiko's lungs and the pain made her body fall limp, "And I can't have you interfering either, not that you'd be able to do anything anyway," the android scoffed as she threw Keiko down onto the ground, "I can't kill you, it is not in my programming, but that doesn't mean I can't make your life a living hell, so stay out of it. And you," Android 21 turned her cold gaze to Yamcha, who was moving towards Keiko when he was stopped in his tracks by the android's voice, "I _can_ kill you, so just keep that in mind."

Yamcha gulped as he looked away from the android and down towards Keiko, who was holding onto her stomach as she lay on the ground. "Are you okay?" he asked softly as he kneeled down next to her, turning her over onto her back from her side.

"Android 19 isn't doing too well," Android 21 said, more to herself than anyone else, "Well," the android looked over at Yamcha and Keiko and let a sick grin come to her face, "I believe I can fix that," she said and in an instant she flew off towards the battle.

"We have to stop her," Keiko groaned as she tried to sit up, but the pain in her stomach forced her to lie back down.

"You heard what she said though, plus she managed to knock the wind out of you in one blow, I don't think you're in any condition to go out there!"

"I don't think Goku can hurt that thing though, not unless he sees me and knows that I'm okay," Keiko forced herself to sit up, letting out a slight gasp as a spasm shot through her abdomen, "He needs to see that that android isn't me, and how else will he see that unless I'm there to show him?"

"I'm sure Goku can handle it," Yamcha tried to get Keiko to stay seated, but he was powerless as the woman stood up and slowly moved towards the cliff to look out onto the scene. Yamcha quickly followed, and much to his dismay he realized that Keiko was right. As soon as Android 21 had Goku's attention, the Super Saiyan stopped battling with Android 19, and just stopped and stared at the android. He seemed confused, and in fact took a step back away from the android, and he even went down from being a Super Saiyan to just being normal.

"I'm sure he will fight back," Yamcha said uneasily, but as soon as he spoke those words they watched as the android attacked and managed to kick Goku back a few feet so he went skidding across the dirt.

"No he won't," Keiko said as she set her jaw and took off towards where everyone else was, leaving Yamcha stunned and wondering if he should follow her or not. After a moment of contemplating he figured he should follow her, that way he could explain to Krillin that he had tried to stop her, but she just flew off.

Keiko had managed to regain her breath, but her stomach was still in pain as she flew down as fast as she could. When she landed she heard her name being yelled in surprise by those around her, but she paid no attention to them or the androids for that matter. "Goku," she breathed as she ran up to him as he was lifting himself up off the ground. When he first saw her his body actually jumped slightly, but then he realized that the woman standing in front of him was not the android.

"I thought you were going to stay where you wouldn't be in danger?" Goku asked as the woman let out a long sigh.

"I tried," she shrugged, "But I thought maybe if you saw me and the android, you would be able to beat that thing."

Goku looked over Keiko's shoulders, seeing the impatient and agitated look on the android's face, and he had such a hard time distinguishing that machine from Keiko. They looked way too much alike, and the thought of punching something that looked just like Keiko made him feel uneasy, "She just looks so much like you," he mumbled, looking back at the real Keiko.

"She isn't me though. Her name is Android 21, and hurting her will do nothing to me."

"I'm tired of the talking," Android 21 said as she began moving forward, "I told you to not get involved Keiko."

"You're going to get it now," Android 19 laughed as he stood off to the side, his body scuffed up from his fight with Goku.

"You can't play this game anymore, we all know that you aren't me," Keiko turned around and locked eyes with the being that looked just like her.

"I'm not playing a game," the android said lowly as she began running towards Keiko, moving so quickly that she disappeared until she backhanded Keiko across the face, the force sending her falling to the ground as she clutched onto her cheek, "I don't see what you see in this human. She's so weak, in fact I feel insulted knowing I was made after such a pathetic thing," the android said to Goku as she looked down with disgust at Keiko. Goku could feel his blood boiling, but before he could do anything he needed to make sure Keiko was alright, but there was no need because in a flash he watched as Keiko's fist made contact with the androids face, stunning the machine and sending it staggering backwards.

"I'm not weak," Keiko said, her cheek bright red from where the android had slapped her, "You are, because you are so consumed with bitterness. That's your flaw."

"Don't forget we are one in the same, your flaws are my flaws, and my flaws are yours!"

"No they aren't, because I've come a lot farther than you have. We aren't the same at all; who I was back then isn't who I am now."

"I don't want to listen to your lectures!" the android yelled, her body beginning to shake as the impatience and anger grew. Keiko knew that the android would strike, but unfortunately Android 21 moved so quickly that she didn't even see her raise her leg, aiming a kick straight for Keiko's side. Keiko flinched when she felt the air whoosh past her body, but that kick didn't make contact because Goku had stepped in front of Keiko, grabbing the androids leg and stopping it mid-blow.

"Ow Goku you're hurting me," the android whined, and in an instant Goku dropped her leg, "You're pathetic," the android snickered, "I thought Saiyans were supposed to be tough, dependent, but you have been overcome by a mere human! You're powerless," Android 21 tried to stifle a laugh as she spoke, but once she was done she couldn't help but cackle. Her laugh left everyone stunned, even Android 19 and 20 were just watching, but the laugh was suddenly cut short by a fist that hit her right in her face.

"What!" Android 21 shrieked as she held her face and took a few steps backwards.

"Ow! Your face is hard! I think it might be harder than Android 19's! Jeez," Goku shook his hand in pain as his knuckles began turning a bright shade of red.

"You….you….hit me," Android 21 was stunned as she held onto her face, and everyone else's jaws had dropped when Goku's fist made contact with Android 21's face, "My lip…it's…bleeding," she said as she wiped a drop of blood off of her bottom lip, "How could you hit me!" the shock began fading as rage began boiling inside Android 21.

"Now, now my dear, calm down," Android 20 said, and Keiko's head snapped to look over at the android. He was slightly tan, with wrinkles, and he had long white hair and a white mustache. He looked human, except for the glass on top of his head that was a window into his brain, but his appearance isn't what shocked Keiko, it was his voice, "Even if he hit you, it means nothing, you are still far superior."

"I can't compute it, I can't, he shouldn't of hit me, he cares for me, why would he hit me," Android 21 was frantic, her body was shaking as she tried to comprehend what just happened.

"You," Keiko said slowly as she looked at Android 20, "You're voice," she mused, but no one seemed to hear her.

"I don't know why you're so surprised. You kicked me to the ground, and I thought you wanted to fight, so that's why I hit you," Goku tried to explain to Android 21, but she just glared at him, "Oh, plus I realized that you aren't Keiko. You really do look like her though," his eyes scanned the android up and down before resting on her face again, "But Keiko would never say stuff like that to me. Plus when you slapped Keiko I could see the difference between you too. I care if Keiko gets hurt, but not so much if you get hurt. I don't want to hurt you though, I don't want to hurt any of you, but if you insist on hurting people then you leave me no choice."

"I don't insist on hurting people," Android 21 growled, "Just you," her body became overcome with rage and she couldn't help but lunge at Goku.

"Move," Goku said as he gently pushed Keiko away towards Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and Gohan.

"Keiko!" Gohan ran up and took Keiko's hand, leading her farther back from the fight that was taking place between Goku and Android 21, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Keiko couldn't take her eyes off of Goku and Android 21, and she watched how Goku was blocking every one of her attacks, but he wasn't fighting back, "He isn't hitting her."

"Where's Vegeta when we need him," Piccolo scowled, realizing that although Goku had seen the difference between Android 21 and Keiko, he was still having difficulty causing pain to the android.

"Gohan," Keiko kneeled down next to the boy, taking his shoulders in her hands, "Can you fight that android?"

"What! You of all people Keiko wouldn't ask Gohan to fight something like _that_! It knocked Goku down with one kick, what do you think it would do to Gohan?" Krillin shouted, confused as to why Keiko would even suggest such a thing.

"I would never do anything that would put you in harm's way, you know that, and Android 21 won't hurt you," Keiko said as she kept her eyes locked with Gohan's.

"I…I don't know, you don't think my Dad can do it?"

"I'm sure he can, I just don't know if he will."

"What's happening to Goku?" Tien asked, earning everyone's attention as they looked to see that Goku was beginning to lag in his fight with Android 21, "She's gonna hit him!" Tien shouted, and he was correct when Android 21 landed a hit on Goku that had him staggering back.

"He's breathing heavy," Keiko said as she stood up, wondering what was happening.

"The virus," Piccolo said, and everyone looked at him to see what he meant, "Goku was supposed to get a heart virus that would kill him, but he hasn't gotten it yet. I thought maybe he just wouldn't get it, but he's now starting to contract it."

"What's that mean?" Yamcha asked.

"It means he won't be able to fight much longer," Piccolo watched as Goku began getting weaker and weaker, and he couldn't believe how fast this virus was setting in, it was no wonder that it killed him in the future.

"What's wrong? Have I gotten the better of you Goku?" Android 21 laughed as Goku was hunched over, his hand grasping at his heart.

"I can't breathe," Goku said through ragged breaths. His vision was beginning to get blurry, and for some reason his heart felt like it was on fire, "Why are there three of you?" he asked dumbly as it looked Android 21 had split into three.

"He's going to pass out!" Piccolo called, and when Android 21 heard this she just smirked.

"You make this too easy," Android 21 snickered as she was gently pushed Goku down onto the ground, his body giving up on him as he just fell down.

"21, it is not your job to kill him," Android 20 ordered, but Android 21 just looked at him with a sick grin.

"Try to stop me," she laughed, holding out her arm and forming a ki blast in her palm before releasing it at Android 20, who managed to dodge it.

"19 stop her!" Android 20 yelled, "21 I will deactivate you if you don't stop this right now!"

"What are you going to do 19? Restrain me?" Android 21 asked as Android 19 moved towards her, "I'll take that as a yes, and I must say I feel threatened, so I simply have to protect myself," she grinned and in a flash she had moved away from Goku and was perched on top of Android 19's shoulders, "Sorry about this," she whispered in Android 19's ear as she placed her hands on either side of his face and began pulling and twisting his head. No one could move, everyone was stuck where they stood as they heard Android 19 yell out before his head was snapped off by Android 21 who just threw it to the side as she jumped off the decapitated android's shoulders, letting the body fall to the ground.

"Why you! That's it! You're going to be deactivated! It is NOT your job to kill Goku that is not your purpose!" Android 20 was fuming now as he yelled at Android 21, who just walked back over to Goku, "Are you listening to me! That is not why you were made! You were made as a backup, the plan isn't for you to kill him!"

"But you would let 19 kill him, why not me?" she asked as she planted her foot firmly into the small of Goku's back.

"I-I….it's not even in your programming! Pain, you can cause that, but I never even programmed you to kill!"

"All the years, all those years of hiding how I felt, all that time that I had to watch and wait, no more, he has to pay," Android 21 said as she seemed to be stuck in a trance, her eyes gazing down at Goku who was weakly trying to get up, but his breathing was getting heavier and he was in obvious pain.

"You are not Keiko! Those emotions aren't yours! You're a goddamn machine! Android 21, do you hear me!" Android 20's words seemed to get through to Android 21 who just looked over at him, confusion in her blue eyes.

"What?" she questioned.

"Gohan," Keiko leaned down and whispered, "Now, can you do it?"

"You don't think she would hurt me?"

"I would never hurt you," Keiko looked over at the half Saiyan, "And even though me and that android are different that is one thing we share in common."

"Okay," Gohan set his jaw as he took a step forward, about to attack the distracted android, but someone beat him to the punch. No one expected it, and in fact it took everyone a moment to process why Android 21 was now lying on the ground with her face slightly smashed in, but then they saw Vegeta.

"Get him out of here," Vegeta said in disgust as he looked down at Goku, who had passed out.

"I'll take him," Yamcha said as he quickly moved to pick Goku up off the ground, "I wouldn't be a lot of help anyway."

"He needs to antidote, don't forget to give it to him," Piccolo said to Yamcha before looking over at Keiko, "I assume you're going as well?"

"Yeah," she nodded, figuring that if anyone knew what she would do next it would be Piccolo, "Be safe," she said to everyone.

"Keiko, c'mon, we need to get Goku to his house, he isn't doing too well," Yamcha lifted himself off the ground, Goku slung over his shoulder.

Keiko took one last look at Android 21, noticing how she stood up off the ground, dirt caked onto the side of her face where she had skid. Her eyes were set on Vegeta, not even noticing that Goku was being taken away. As Keiko looked into Android 21's eyes she couldn't have been more grateful for how things turned out. Although she couldn't imagine acting like that, perhaps that is what she would have turned into if she had never told Goku that she loved him. She would have turned into this bitter woman, whose sorrow would have led her to feelings of revenge. Keiko let out a sigh as she looked away and began flying next to Yamcha, and although she was worried about the fight she just left she now had something else to worry about- Goku.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Long chapter, I actually didn't mean for it to turn out this long, but oh well. I'm not sure how many chapters are left, because although I do have the last chapter, or last two chapters planned, I'm not sure what I'm gonna write to get us to that point. I'm sure I will figure something out though. As always, thank you to all you have been reading this story and to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Please make sure to leave a review on this chapter as well!


	32. May

**CHAPTER 32: May**

* * *

><p>Keiko was exhausted when she landed in front of the Son house alongside Yamcha. She had never flown to fast, and the fact that her mind kept thinking about Goku took away some of the energy she should have put towards flying. Chi-Chi stormed out of the house as soon as they landed, and Keiko's mind was too busy worrying about Goku to even hear her shrill voice yelling out orders and asking questions. They were quick to go inside, knowing that they needed to get Goku down to rest and also give him the medicine. As they walked into the house Yamcha shifted Goku on his shoulder, and something shiny caught Keiko's eye. She flung her body forward, tripping over her own feet as she reached her hand out to catch the small object before it hit the hard ground.<p>

"What's that? What's in your hand?" Chi-Chi asked as Keiko stood up straight, feeling the small good luck pendent in her hand.

"Nothing," she lied as she made a fist around the pendent and put her hand behind her back.

"Chi-Chi! Where should I put him!" Yamcha's yell broke the conversation between Keiko and Chi-Chi. Both of their gazes snapped the stairs, and it was as if Chi-Chi completely forgot about her questioning and began running up the stairs.

Keiko let out a sigh as she took her hand out from behind her back and opened it up to see the tiny, rusted, flower pendent sitting in her palm. "Please let Goku be okay," she whispered as she closed her palm around the pendent and closed her eyes, not sure who she was talking to, but she was desperate.

Goku had once mentioned in passing the fact that he was supposed to get a heart virus, but Keiko wondered how they could have all been so foolish, how she could have been so foolish. She was too caught up in what had happened with Goku over the past few days that she completely forgot about the fact that he was supposed to catch a deadly virus. Now he was lying upstairs, blacked out while a virus attacked his heart. Keiko flinched at the thought of Goku being in pain, he had always been so strong. He was her protector, her everything, nothing was supposed to be able to beat him, he was supposed to be invincible. Keiko could fall, she could be weak, pass out, be injured, but not Goku, not him. For once she was perfectly fine, and he was the one writhing in pain, and it didn't make any sense. She could hear the panic upstairs, Chi-Chi fretting as Yamcha gave Goku the antidote, but she couldn't bring herself to go up there.

Talking to Chi-Chi just moments earlier, looking the woman in the eye, had given Keiko a sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach. Vivid images of what had just happened a few nights ago played in her head, and she had become one of the things she had feared most- a home wrecker. She had slept with a married man, and although she could completely ignore the fact that he was married while he stayed with her, coming face to face with his wife made it all too real. Keiko knew Chi-Chi wouldn't find out, but still being around her made her feel uncomfortable. She would have to be extra careful how she acted around Goku in front of Chi-Chi, and right now Keiko wanted to run to Goku's side and be there for him, but she was stuck downstairs. She couldn't stand there next to Chi-Chi, she couldn't listen to the woman shriek, and she didn't want to watch her cry. Keiko wanted to sit by Goku's side alone, she wanted to be able to cry, worry, hurt, and love without the watchful eye of anyone else.

Keiko calmly stepped out of the house, but she didn't go far. She let her back slide along the outside of the house until she was seated on the ground, the good luck charm still in the palm of her hand. She had made sure to close the door behind her, and the silence that greeted her was a relief. She didn't want to think about it, but she couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Goku died. The thought made her feel lightheaded, in fact just thinking about Goku dying again made her want to vomit. She forced her mind away from that, and instead just tried to block everything out, but that proved to be nearly impossible. She wondered what was happening with the androids, and how long it would take her to find out the results. Was Android 21 still alive? She couldn't help but let out a small laugh as she remembered who had showed up to fight Android 21, and knowing Vegeta he probably didn't leave the thing alive. She thought about Gohan, and squeezed the good luck charm when she wished that he would be okay. Keiko knew she would see them all soon, she believed that they would be able to either defeat the androids or at least escape with their lives, but until then she still worried.

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting outside, but when the door opened she was startled, "How is he?" she asked, her voice cracking as her mind went back to Goku.

Yamcha sighed before sitting down next to Keiko, "Better, he seems to be calm now, but he's in a lot of pain. I just hope the medicine works. I know it was hectic earlier, but you can go see him now."

"I just couldn't deal with all the screaming and tears, I'm already worried, it just would have made it worse," Keiko sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well Chi-Chi is out back, watering flowers or something, said it would calm her nerves, so you can go upstairs now."

"Oh well I could have gone up there when Chi-Chi was there, it doesn't matter."

"Keiko," Yamcha said and Keiko looked over to her side to see Yamcha raising an eyebrow at her, "It's okay if you don't want to be around her."

"I don't know-"

"Just go see Goku," he huffed as he looked up into the cloudless sky.

Keiko's legs were weak as she stood up and slowly made her way inside and up the stairs. Her palms were becoming clammy, and the pendent was still in her hand. She kept remembering when Goku died after his fight with Raditz, and how seeing him defeated was the worst thing she could imagine. She tried to be completely silent as she pushed the door open, and although the whole way up she told herself to stay calm, it only took a second for the tears to start flowing.

"Goku," she whispered as she gently closed the door behind her and moved towards him. He was lying on a bed, a sheet messily covering him. Beads of sweat lined his forehead, but he looked calm, and his breathing seemed even, "Please be okay," she whispered as she sat down in the seat next to the bed, "Oh Goku," she muttered as she took his hand in hers, leaning her head down so her forehead rested on the top of his hand. She stayed like that for a while, tears streaming down her face as she listening to Goku's breathing.

"Ugh," she groaned as she sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes, "If you were awake I know exactly what you would say," she sniffled, "Keiko, don't cry," she tried to imitate Goku's voice, failing miserably, "You really do hate it when I cry," she tried to laugh, but she simply couldn't, "And I know if you saw me crying you would think it was your fault, like you intentionally got sick, you're just that kind of person," she took her hand away from her face, leaving only a small remnant of the tears that had stained her face, "Oh," she snapped as she looked down at her hands, "You dropped this," she gently moved the sheet as she placed the gold pendent back in Goku's pocket, "You need it more than me," she said as she covered Goku back up with the sheet. She didn't know what else to say, so instead she just laced her fingers with his and rested her head on the bed, "Get better soon okay?" she whispered, closing her eyes as a few more tears fell, "I love you," she mumbled as she squeezed his hand, but she didn't get a response.

* * *

><p>Keiko didn't know how long she had been asleep, in fact she didn't know why she had even fallen asleep, but apparently the stress of the day was enough to warrant a spontaneous nap. What woke Keiko up was when she felt her hand being tightly squeezed so hard that it jolted her into awareness. "Goku!" she breathed as she sat up straight and saw the look of anguish on the Saiyan's face. She tried to pull her hand away, but she couldn't, he was holding onto it for dear life as he began tossing and turning. "Help! Yamcha I need help!" she began calling as Goku started grinding his teeth, his grip tightening.<p>

"What's going on?" Yamcha asked as he burst through the door, his eyes immediately going to Goku was in about to have another fit, "He needs more medicine," he said as he rushed towards the bedside table, fumbling to pick up the antidote.

"Yamcha," Keiko said through gritted teeth, trying to ignore the throbbing pain that her hand was enduring, "I need help."

"Huh? Oh man!" Yamcha shouted as he put the medicine down and tried to get Keiko's hand out of Goku's grip, "Jeez he really refuses to let go!"

"Tell me about it," Keiko muttered as she tried to pull her hand away. For some reason Goku was holding on tightly, even though his other hand wasn't latched onto the sheet or anything, in fact his other hand looked completely relaxed. After a few moments of pulling, Keiko finally managed to pry her hand out of Goku's grip, but as soon as she did Goku let out a yell that made Keiko simply want to break down in tears. The way he was yelling let everyone know how much pain he was in, and when she saw his hand flailing, as if reaching for her she had an idea as to why he was holding on so tightly- he needed her.

"What on earth is happening up here!" Chi-Chi ran into the room as Keiko grabbed onto Goku's hand, holding it tightly as he writhed in pain, his other hand now grasping at his heart.

"He's having another fit," Yamcha said, not sure why he had to explain what was going on when it was obvious that Goku was in pain.

"Oh my dear Goku," she shrieked as she ran to his side, stopping right next to Keiko, "Oh make it stop," tears welled in her eyes as she laid her hand on top of Goku's, which was holding Keiko's. As soon as her skin made contact with Goku's, he violently jerked his hand away, pulling Keiko towards him forcefully, his hand still tightly latched onto hers, "He's in such pain!" Chi-Chi yelled, ignoring how Goku had just completely torn his hand away from hers, "Why isn't it working!" she turned her worry into fury directed at Yamcha, who had just finished giving some more the antidote to Goku.

"It will, it just takes time," he closed the lid on the bottle placing it back down on the bedside table. After about of minute of everyone watching and worrying, Goku began to calm down. The Saiyan was dripping sweat and panting heavily, his free hand still resting on his heart, but at least he wasn't yelling out in pain anymore. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, but they all knew that this would just be the first of many painful experiences for Goku. The antidote would heal him, but no one knew how long it would take.

"Why is he holding your hand?"

"Huh?" Keiko asked, looking up at Chi-Chi to see that she was staring at her husband's hand, which was now just normally gripping Keiko's.

"She was going to give him the antidote, but when she tried Goku grabbed her hand," Yamcha said without a moment to spare.

"Well why would he do that? He's never done that to you," Chi-Chi looked over at Yamcha, who didn't falter a bit.

"This one was bad; I think Goku just freaked out a bit."

"But he's still holding her hand."

Keiko knew what it would do, but she knew that Chi-Chi wasn't going to accept Keiko just sitting there all the time holding her husband's hand right in front of her. As she tried to get free, Goku's grip tightened, but she moved fast enough that she slipped her hand away, "See?" she said as she held up both of her hands, "He let go now that he's calmed down," Keiko said, but she noticed as Goku's teeth grinded together and his forehead crinkled as his hand patted the bed, as if trying to find Keiko's hand. Eventually Goku's hand just rested by his side, his hand in a fist and he looked rather uncomfortable.

"Well I don't think you should try to give him any more medicine," Chi-Chi crossed her arms over her chest, "And I don't think all this company is good for Goku, so it may be for the best if you go home."

Yamcha was about to stand up for Keiko, but before he could say anything Keiko herself had decided to speak, "I'm going to stay."

"What?" Chi-Chi asked, surprised that the woman had actually talked back to her. Chi-Chi was used to just saying whatever she wanted to Keiko, and Keiko would just take it, so when she told her to go home she figured she would just go home.

"I'm not leaving. Goku's my friend, one of my best friends, and I'm not just going to leave him when he needs me most," she said, her eyes locked with Chi-Chi's, "He needs all of his friends, and that's why Yamcha is going to stay too. Goku has always been there for us, and we are going to be here for him whether you like it or not. I'll sleep outside if I have to, but I'm not leaving," if Keiko had broken her stare with Chi-Chi she would have noticed the proud smirk on Yamcha's face as he leaned back against the wall, his arms folded over his chest.

"Stay in Gohan's room," Chi-Chi finally spat, turning on her heel to leave the room.

"I'm gonna stay in here," Keiko said, causing Chi-Chi to turn around and just stare at her, "And so is Yamcha. Like I said- we aren't leaving Goku."

Chi-Chi's mouth was slightly open as she tried to think of something to say, but finally she settled for an annoyed sigh and a curt 'fine' before she left the room, too overcome with her anger to even stay with her husband.

"You need to do that more often," Yamcha laughed once Chi-Chi had left.

"Not gonna lie," Keiko grinned as she looked over at Yamcha, "It felt good."

"I bet it did, you shouldn't let her push you around anyway. Well," Yamcha pushed himself off the wall, reaching his arms up as he stretched towards the sky, "We will be needing something to sleep on."

"There are a couple air mattresses in the storage shed."

"If I ask Chi-Chi do you think she will let me get them?"

"Probably not," Keiko laughed as she reached over and took Goku's hand back in hers, "So I would just go and get them."

"Will do," Yamcha nodded, heading towards the door, "I take it you'll wait here, I don't think Goku's gonna let go of your hand anytime soon," he said with his back towards Keiko, but she could just hear the knowing smile on his face when he left the room.

* * *

><p>It had been a few hours since the fight with the androids had broken out, and although Keiko had managed to calm her nerves slightly she was still on edge. She was still sitting next to Goku's side, doing a crossword puzzle with her free hand. Chi-Chi was sitting on the other side of Goku's bed, in the corner, as she sewed what was looking to be a scarf. Yamcha was taking a nap, lying on one of the air mattresses that he had placed in the middle of the room. The only noise was the occasionally ragged breathing of Goku when a spasm of pain would travel through his body, and the rhythmic ticking of a wall clock. Keiko would take breaks from her crossword puzzle to reach into a box of cereal that she was eating as a snack. It would be time for dinner soon, but Keiko wasn't about to ask Chi-Chi to make food, so before Yamcha fell asleep she had him bring her a few crossword puzzles, pencils, and some snacks. Keiko hadn't been trying to sense anything outside of the room, but as she tapped the pencil on her nose she couldn't help but feel as if something was coming their way.<p>

No one else seemed to notice as Keiko slyly looked around the room, the clock still ticking, Chi-Chi still sewing, and Yamcha still napping, but Keiko couldn't go back to just doing her crossword puzzle. She didn't want to bring any attention to herself, so she simply looked down at her crossword puzzle, took a deep breath and tried to sense what was coming towards them. There were four energy signals, and she didn't recognize two of them, but the two she did recognize were enough to make her drop her pencil to the wood floor. The pencil hitting the ground caught Chi-Chi's attention, and she noticed how Keiko had a grin on her face and was putting her crossword puzzle away on a bedside table.

"What's going on?"

"Yamcha wake up!" Keiko completely ignored Chi-Chi's question as she began slightly pulling her hand away from Goku's, _I'll be right back_, she thought as she yanked her hand away and stood up, "Wake up!" she yelled and she saw Yamcha begin to stir and wake up, "Come downstairs," she ordered to the still half asleep Yamcha as she began moving towards the door.

"Why?" Yamcha asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"It's probably nothing," Chi-Chi scoffed as she went back to sewing, "I wouldn't go if I were you."

Keiko simply ignored Chi-Chi, figuring that if the woman didn't want to go down then it was her loss, same with Yamcha. Keiko didn't say another word as she just left the room, trying to stay calm, but once she reached the stairs she began sprinting. The whole house was silent, but Keiko's running footsteps filled the Son household. She was almost frantic as she flung the door open, running outside and looking up into the sky, and that's when she saw them. She didn't give them a second once they landed, and she immediately ran and attacked Gohan in a hug, "I'm so happy you're safe," she laughed with joy as she held onto the boy tightly.

"Well I'm okay too ya know."

"I was going to get to you," Keiko said as she smiled at Krillin, going and giving him a hug once she released Gohan.

"How's my Dad?" Gohan asked as Keiko released Krillin.

"He's in bad shape," Keiko said solemnly, "But he's going to get better, I promise," she smiled, trying to give Gohan some hope, but then she noticed something out of the corner of her eye, "Oh," she said as she looked up at the two energy signals she couldn't identify, but from looking at the two she did recognize one of them, "Trun- oh, uhhh guy from the future," she laughed awkwardly as she tried to play off the fact that she almost revealed his identiy.

"Don't worry Keiko, they all know," Trunks said as he looked at Krillin and Gohan.

"Can you believe it? This kid is Trunks!" Krillin laughed, "You should have seen the look on Bulma's face," he said to Keiko.

"I bet, well _godson_, I suppose you aren't going to get treated any differently than your present self," she grinned as she went up and hugged him, "Jeez you're tall," she noted, seeing how he was already a little bit taller than her, "Wonder where you get that from," she joked, seeing how neither Bulma or Vegeta were very tall, especially Vegeta, "And um, who are you?" she asked as she looked past Trunks to see a girl standing behind him, almost as if she were hiding.

Keiko cocked her head to the left as she looked at the girl, and this odd feeling came over her, the same feeling she got when she held the good luck charm. She looked to be about seventeen or eighteen years old, the same age as Trunks, maybe a few months younger. She was around 5'6", an inch taller than Keiko, and about an inch or two shorter than Trunks. Her skin was slightly tanned, and from the look of it she was definitely in shape. She seemed athletic, as if she was a runner or something. She wore dark blue shorts, a white flow-y t-shirt, and white tennis shoes. Keiko couldn't tell what hair color this girl had, or how long it was, because it was stuffed up into a yellow baseball hat, but she assumed it would be black since that was the color of the girl's eyebrows. Although she slightly had that mystery solved, in a way she also couldn't tell what eye color the girl had. "Are you wearing colored contact?" she asked naively as she squinted to try to see what color the girl's eyes were, but they just looked to be a murky green.

"Yeah," the girl spoke, her voice light and sweet, "Trunk's idea," she looked over at the lavender haired boy, "You have to protect your identity!" she tried to imitate Trunk's voice, and Keiko noticed how Trunk's just slightly rolled his eyes.

"See Gohan, this is why you gotta wait to get a girlfriend, they just mock you," Krillin laughed as he nudged Gohan.

"Is that why you've only ever had one girlfriend?" Gohan asked, and while everyone else kept laughing, Krillin stopped and gave Gohan a dirty look.

"So your Trunk's girlfriend? From the future?" Keiko asked once everyone had seemed to calm down.

"Yeah," the girl nodded as she scratched at her scalp, the hat obviously starting to bother her, "You can call me May."

"Call you?" Keiko asked, wondering why May phrased it like that.

"She won't tell us her real name," Krillin said, obviously having gone through this whole introduction stuff with May.

"May is the month I was born in," the girl explained, shrugging slightly, "It's like how Trunks couldn't tell you his name last time he came because he wasn't born yet."

"Well why didn't you wear colored contacts and a hat when you came?" Keiko looked over to Trunks.

"I'm just not willing to take any chances with her," Trunks responded, taking a quick glance over towards May, "I didn't even really want her coming, but she insisted."

"And don't ask why either," Krillin said, "They can't tell us that."

"It's just too risky," May said as she let out a sigh, showing that she didn't like all this secrecy either.

"It's okay. So you're the one that gave Goku that good luck pendent?"

"Yeah," May shrugged, "Trunks wouldn't let me come last time, so I sent that back with him, I figured Goku would need it, and speaking of him," May paused as she looked over at the Son household, "How is he?"

"He's still out, and in a lot of pain, but like I told Gohan- he's gonna get better," Keiko said, but before anyone could respond the sound of an engine filled their ears.

"That's my mom," Trunks said as he looked up into the sky to large airship coming towards them, "We need to get you guys out of here."

"Those android we saw, they weren't the ones from Trunk's future, in fact Android 20 was Dr. Gero- the one who designed the androids," Krillin began explaining as Bulma landed the ship, "He managed to go and activate Android 17 and 18, the ones Trunks warned us about, but when he did they turned on him."

"They killed Gero?" Keiko asked, trying to keep up with what exactly was going on.

"Yeah, and then they activated anther android, Android 16 and well his whole mission is to kill Goku. All three of them are on their way here now, she we need to get you guys out of here and to Roshi's."

"And," Keiko paused as she gulped down her fear, "Android 21?"

"She wasn't from our timeline either," Trunks said, "I didn't know me coming back would alter so much."

"But what happened to her?"

"She's in the lab at Capsule Corp.," Bulma answered Keiko's question as she stepped out of the aircraft, "We figured she may hold some key to defeating Android 17 and 18."

"And she just went?" Keiko asked, not sure how they managed to get Android 21 in a lab.

"No, Vegeta knocked around some of her circuitry, she's blacked out and I guess on android life support. Vegeta was about to kill her when we convinced him not to, but he still managed to take off one of her arms and mess her up pretty badly. She's not a threat anymore, and we have her sedated so even if she could wake up, she won't."

"Oh," Keiko breathed, not sure how she felt about Android 21 being left alive. Android 21 wasn't supposed to be able to kill anyone, at least according to Gero, but she had managed to break free from her programming, which made her deadly.

"Yeah, well we better get going. I take it Goku's upstairs?" Trunks asked, and Keiko just nodded her head 'yes', "We'll go get him," he said and him, Gohan, and Krillin all went inside the house.

"Can you believe that's my son?" Bulma said once the boys were inside, "And he has a girlfriend?" she said as she looked over at May, whose cheeks were turning a light shade of pink, "Well so far you seem like a nice girl, so I approve," Bulma nodded as she held her nose up into the air, "But still," Bulma sighed, "Trunks is just a baby, I wasn't prepared for him to grow up so fast."

"He still is a baby Bulma, speaking of my darling godson, where is he?"

"With my mom and dad, I figured I just needed to leave him at home that way he will be safe."

"Well I'm proud of your decision."

"Hey May! Can you come help Chi-Chi pack some bags?" Trunks yelled from out the window, and both Keiko and Bulma noticed how immediately May rolled her eyes, "Please, we really gotta get going," Trunks said, his head still sticking out the upstairs window.

"Yeah yeah, okay I'm on my way," May said as she headed inside the house.

"Now I don't want to freak you out or anything," Bulma started once May was inside, "But May reminds me of you," Keiko snorted and couldn't help but laugh as soon as Bulma finished her sentence, which just agitated Bulma slightly, "I'm not kidding!" Bulma insisted, but Keiko just kept laughing.

"Oh yeah Bulma, I have a daughter who was born in May and grows up to date your son, _suuuuureee_," Keiko continued laughing, the whole idea just preposterous.

"It could happen!"

"Okay then, riddle me this Sherlock, who's the father?"

"Well…." Bulma started as she scratched her head, "I hadn't really thought that one through yet."

"Exactly, because both options are impossible," Keiko laughed before moving in closer to Bulma and lowering her voice, a slight laugh still evident, "I would never have sex with Grayson, he's my friend and that's it, and there is no way I could be pregnant after-" all signs of laughter stopped as Keiko completely shut up, realizing that she wasn't really planning on telling anyone what happened with Goku.

"After…" Bulma began, but Keiko just moved away and stayed silent, "You didn't," Bulma whispered harshly, "No way, no way did you….oh man…you did, didn't you…you totally did!"

"I'm not talking about this," Keiko's face flushed as she crossed her arms over her chest, "But even if I did all I would say is that there is no way I have a kid okay?" she looked over towards Bulma, her face still bright red, "It's not in the cards for me. I know how much you would _love_ it if you had a baby boy, I had a baby girl, and they grew up and fell in love, but just because you think that makes such a cute story doesn't mean May is my daughter."

"Fine," Bulma sighed, crinkling her forehead as she crossed her arms over her chest, matching the way Keiko was standing, "But it would be a cute story."

"Sure, maybe it would," Keiko said, trying to appease Bulma so this conversation would just come to an end.

They stayed standing outside for a while until everyone was back outside, Goku with them, and they all loaded up the aircraft. On the ride over to Roshi's everyone kept questioning Trunks, asking if what happened in this timeline would affect his. He tried to answer all the questions as best as he could, but the answers just left everyone confused. While all this conversation was going on Keiko was sitting across from May, and she noticed how the girl had her fingers laced with Trunks. Keiko lightly bit the inside of her cheek as she began scrutinizing every aspect of May. She could admit that maybe they looked a little bit alike, but if May's hair was the same color as her eyebrows, which Keiko truly assumed was true, then her hair would be darker than Keiko's. Keiko's hair was dark, almost black, but May's eyebrows were pure, pitch black, almost like…_No, just stop thinking about it_, Keiko shut her eyes tightly for a moment as she shoved the thoughts away. Keiko let out a sigh as she reopened her eyes, focusing in on what Trunks was saying, and leaving the idea that she may have a daughter behind, because to Keiko there was no way that could be true.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Shorter chapter than some of the other ones, but it still came out to be over 5,000 words. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and added this story to their alert system. I'm still not sure how many chapters there will be, but when I find out I will make sure to let all you readers know.

Also I tend to post how updates are going, info about the sequel, and info about new stories on my profile. I try to update my profile about once a day, or once every couple of days, so if you guys are wondering where an update is, or how it is going, just check my profile and it should tell you. And the closer we get to the sequel the more info will be posted about it on my profile.

And! If you haven't checked out the Goku/OC story No Matter What by Ardikani4 I suggest you guys do, it is getting crazy interesting and I swear if you like this story there is no way you won't like No Matter What!

So once again thanks to all of you amazing readers, and please make sure to leave a review on this chapter.


	33. No More Lies

**CHAPTER 33: No More Lies**

* * *

><p>Trunks had no idea what was going on. First there were all the new androids, then there was the fact Android 17 and 18 were stronger in this timeline, then Kami and Piccolo became one, and finally, the mother of all things Trunks didn't understand- there was Cell. This being had come back in his time capsule, creating yet another alternate timeline. Trunks got a headache just thinking of all the differences that he had inadvertently caused. He could only imagine what differences bringing Ariel back would have, or as everyone else had to call her- May. She had been persistent, pestering Trunks until they finally came to an agreement. Ariel would not be able to tell anyone her real name, she would have to try to change or hide her appearance, and she needed to not interfere with anything. Trunks figured that if they did all that then things would be fine because he expected for Ariel to have already been born in this timeline, but he was wrong. In their timeline Ariel was born one month after Trunks, or 21 days to be exact. She was conceived about a month before Goku contracted and died from the heart virus, but in this timeline Trunks couldn't even be sure if Ariel had even been conceived yet. Although there was a possibility that his girlfriend may never be born in this timeline, he didn't have a lot of time to worry about it. Instead his mind was focused on the fact that Cell was out to absorb Android 17 and 18 and Goku was still unconscious.<p>

"I couldn't take it anymore. Piccolo keeps staring at me like if he just glares long enough it will make me break down and spill everything. Not to mention you can hear a pin drop in there. Hey…what's wrong?"

Trunks didn't have to look up to know who it was; as soon as he heard her voice he knew that it was Ariel. They had been trying to chase down Cell, but it wasn't working at all. He could sense their power levels, and now they were at Capsule Corp., trying to think of a way to find and stop Cell. Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan and Ariel had been sitting inside, but Trunks needed some time alone with his thoughts, so he was sitting outside. Even though he knew it was Ariel, he still looked up to see her move towards him and sit down on the curb next to him, "You seem worried," she stated once she had sat down.

"This is just so _different_. Coming back in time was supposed to help save the world, instead we've doomed it."

"You're being a little morbid about this."

"You might not even be born in this timeline," Trunks locked eyes with Ariel, seeing how her face changed to slight shock before settling back to normally.

"Don't you find it a little odd you're worrying about my possible conception?" Ariel asked as she reached over and took his hand in hers, "I'm right here, and there are a lot more important things to think about then when I may or may not be born in this timeline."

"Man," Trunks let out a breathy laugh, "Sometimes you remind me so much of him."

"Who?"

"Goku," Trunks grinned and he could see Ariel's face light up.

"Really? You think so?" Ariel never got to meet her father, and although she would hear stories from her mother and Bulma, it just wasn't the same.

Ariel had grown up without a father, and she had always grown up with the knowledge that her father's identity was a secret to a lot of people. She knew her Mom and Dad's unlikely love story like the back of her hand; her Mom had always been very open with her because in times of peril the truth seems to find its way out into the open. Not to mention that a lot of the people who needed to be kept in the dark about it had died in the battle with the androids. Ariel couldn't help but wonder what her life would have been like in this timeline, if everyone lived, if Goku and Keiko got together so much later, so many things would be different for her in this timeline.

"Yeah," Trunks' voice brought Ariel out of her thoughts as she focused her gaze back on him, "Those inspirational, positive things you say sometimes, I can just see them coming out of Goku's mouth. He probably is the most positive person you will ever meet, he never gives up hope, and I can see some of that in you."

"Bulma knew he could help us for a reason."

"So did your Mom," Trunks pointed out, remembering how both Bulma and Keiko had faith in Goku.

"I know she believed in him and all, but I just think she didn't really want to think about it. They never really figured things out ya know? He died when things were still uncertain, and I see how sad she gets when she thinks about him."

"But they loved each other, that's a kind of certainty not everyone gets."

"Yeah," Ariel shrugged and gave Trunks a smile, "I guess," she said before turning her eyes up to the sky, "Every birthday wish, every shooting star or penny in a wishing well I spent on wishing my Dad would come back and him and my Mom could be together. Happy ever after, ya know?" she looked back to Trunks, a slight smile on her face, "And now it can happen, I know I'm not gonna be able to see it, but my parents actually have a chance in this timeline. Maybe all those wishes are finally coming true."

Ariel expected Trunks to say something, but instead all she got was silence. She was about to ask what was wrong when she noticed his gaze rise to somewhere above her head. Ariel wasn't sure what he would be looking at until a shadow covered both of them, and in an instant Ariel felt her hat being knocked off of her head. Her black hair came flowing down as the hat skidded into the middle of the street, and she was in slight shock when her hands reached up to her head to feel that her hat was no longer there. "Hey!" she instinctually yelled as she turned to look at who was standing behind her, and her voice hitched in her throat when she saw Piccolo standing there, a knowing smirk playing on his face, "Oh shoot…." She mumbled, which just made Piccolo smirk even more.

"Oh hey Piccolo," Trunks laughed nervously as both him and Ariel stood up, "May and I were just-"

"No more lies," Piccolo snapped as he crossed his arms over his chest, his white cape flowing in the breeze, "Take the contacts out."

"Contacts?" Ariel asked as her voice rose, trying to pretend that she had no idea what was happening.

"Now," Piccolo's gaze narrowed, making it clear that he wasn't about to back down.

"Fine," Ariel pouted, feeling like a child getting scorned by her father. She hadn't put contacts on or taken them off without a mirror, so trying to take them out on demand proved to be a challenge. After poking her eye numerous times, tearing up, and leaving her eyes inflamed, she took the colored contacts out to reveal her hazel eyes, "Happy?" she asked sarcastically as she rubbed one of her eyes with the back of her hand, "I only have two extra pairs of these so this better have been worth it."

"Hmmm," Piccolo started, his face still stern, but soon a small smile broke through, "I thought you would have inherited Keiko's eyes, guess not, they are somewhere in between Keiko's blue and Goku's brown I suppose, but you certainly look Saiyan."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked as she raised her eyebrow, not sure if she should take that as a compliment.

"Besides the black hair, that agitated look you just had on your face shouts Saiyan. Or perhaps you get that look from your mother; it is odd seeing a mixture of Goku and Keiko."

"So what now?" Ariel asked as she tapped her foot on the ground, "You can't tell anyone."

"I wasn't planning on it," Piccolo stated as he watched Trunks go and get the hat before returning it to the female half-Saiyan. As soon as he thought about Ariel in that way he couldn't help but ask, "Can you turn Super Saiyan?"

"I don't want to be mean," Ariel started as she piled her hair up onto her head and placed the hat on snugly, "But you already sneaked your way into finding out all this, I don't think you need to know anymore."

"I didn't sneak my way into anything; if you two hadn't been talking so loud then I wouldn't have found anything out."

"Piccolo, not gonna lie, I kinda wish you would have lived in my timeline. Besides being nosy and listening in on conversations, you seem nice," Ariel nodded her head his direction, noticing his shocked expression.

"Uhh….thanks?" the Namekian didn't know what else he was supposed to say to that.

"Piccolo?" Trunks asked once he found a lull in the conversation, "Can you please not tell anyone about Ariel?"

"Don't worry about it Trunks, I kept your secret, and you have my word that I won't tell anyone."

"You can't stand secrets can you?" Trunks laughed, feeling relieved that his girlfriend's secret would be safe.

"No," he stated simply, "But now that that is out of the way I can tell you that we have a plan to try to track down Cell."

"Really!" both Ariel and Trunks asked in unison.

"We are going to take a plane, that way he wouldn't be able to sense our energy. If we can just catch him off guard then we may have a chance."

"That's great!" Ariel couldn't contain her laughter as she felt joy swell inside of her, "But before we go I need to put some contacts in," she turned to look at her boyfriend, "Help?"

"Well…sure," Trunks sighed as Ariel dug out an extra pair of contacts from her pocket and handed it to Trunks.

"Be gentle," she said as she opened her eyes wide, waiting for Trunks to put her contacts in for her.

"Ugh," Piccolo groaned in disgust as he turned away, "How unsanitary," he spat as he began walking away, hearing Ariel let out a painful yelp as Trunks accidently poked her in the eye.

* * *

><p>Ten days now. Ten days of waiting and wondering, and above all ten days of being beyond restless. Keiko had been staying at Kame House with Roshi and Chi-Chi while they waited for Goku to get better. Yamcha had gone on the search for Cell, which turned out to be just one more thing Keiko found herself freaking out about. She felt totally uninformed as she stayed on that island. Last thing she knew the Androids were the threat, but now Android 21 was chained down to a table in the Brief's basement, Android 16 wanted to kill Goku, and Android 17 and 18 were apparently being hunted by a guy named Cell who wanted to eat them? Suck them up? Be one with them? She wasn't sure, but everyone seemed to be in a tizzy about it. It wasn't like Keiko was desperate to be involved in the hunt for Cell, but being stuck on an island constantly worrying was making her go insane. All she did now was sleep, worry, eat, worry, pace, worry, do crosswords, worry, and sleep some more. The days had begun blurring together in a way that she was not happy about at all. Goku wasn't in such severe pain anymore, in fact Keiko could now let go of his hand for hours at a time without him freaking out.<p>

This was one of those moments where Keiko had to get out of the house for a little while, because the smell of baked good was beginning to make her feel sick. Keiko chose pacing outside to take up her time, Chi-Chi chose baking. It was actually nice the first day or so, all those cupcakes, brownies, pies, it was rather delicious, but days later Keiko was sure if she even looked at one more apple pie she would throw up all over Chi-Chi's apron and fleet of brownies. The smell of the ocean helped hide that sugary, sweet smell that was wafting through the window, and Roshi was sitting outside as well. Whenever Chi-Chi needed more baking goods she pestered Roshi until he went and got some, and now he was losing patience, money, and he was probably gaining a cavity from all the sweets. Both he and Keiko were outside to get away from Chi-Chi, but being away from Goku made Keiko feel uneasy. She wanted to be by his side at all times, but for the sake of her mental health she could not sit in that room all day. So now she was torn, either go inside and be by Goku's side but have to smell a million cakes baking, or stay outside away from the stench, but be away from Goku.

"I better not throw up," she mumbled her thought aloud, earning Roshi's attention, as she walked towards the door. Keiko made sure to take a deep breath in, but didn't release it as she hurried into the house. Even without breathing the smell was overwhelming, it was as if a bakery had exploded, and it took everything Keiko had to not run up the stairs as fast as she could away from the smell. It seemed impossible, but she managed to give Chi-Chi a small smile, and walk calmly up the stairs, but as soon as she was in the guest bedroom she released a long exhale of air.

She didn't move forward right away, instead Keiko rested her back up against the door, resting her head back and closing her eyes. She could hear the waves outside and feel the cool breeze through the open window. All the commotion, the worry, the stress, it seemed to fade when she was around Goku. The world just seemed a little quieter when she came back inside after her pacing. Her stomach began easing as the smell of baked goods no longer haunted her, and she allowed herself to take a deep breath and release the tension from her shoulders. Everything was calm as she stood there, but in the silence something caught her attention. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, but she refused to open her eyes. She wanted to hear that sound again, and in a few seconds she did.

Her eyes snapped open, and there she saw Goku, making those adorable noises he made when he was waking up. Keiko was stunned as she watched the Saiyan push himself up onto his elbows and let out a roaring yawn. "Do I smell cupcakes?" Goku asked dumbly as he looked around the room, finally resting his eyes on Keiko, "Oh hey there," he grinned, and finally Keiko couldn't help herself.

The tears were already welling up when she ran across the room and flung herself onto Goku, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. The force of her impact caused him to fall back onto the bed as she lay on top of him, tears running down her face and a joyous laughter emerging from her mouth. "I'm happy to see you too," Goku laughed as he rubbed Keiko's back, "Don't cry," he urged, "I'm fine now."

Keiko stifled her tears as she sat up, her legs straddling Goku's waist. She wiped tears away from her eyes before she punched Goku in the chest, causing him no real pain, but stunning him, "Don't _ever_ scare me like that again," Keiko laughed as she pointed her finger at Goku, watching is face turn from surprise to a smile.

"I'm sorry, but how was I supposed to know when I would get a deadly heart virus?"

Keiko simply rolled her eyes, a huge grin on her face, before she looked down at Goku and gently placed her hand on either side of his face, "I know we're supposed to act normal, love from a distance and all that stuff, but I'm going to kiss you right now and I don't give a damn if I'm supposed to or not," she was smiling like a fool as she leaned down, cutting off Goku's sentence and kissed him. She was only going to kiss him once, but Goku had reached up and placed his hands on her face, and when she tried to separate from him he pulled her back down.

"Goku," she giggled as he kissed her once again, knowing that she wasn't about to fight it. Keiko knew that Chi-Chi was downstairs, but didn't really care as she lay on top of and passionately kissed the married Saiyan. When she accidently let a slight moan slip from her mouth, that's when she knew they probably needed to stop, but when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs that's when she _knew_ they needed to stop.

Keiko and Goku parted faster than either of them meant to, and in fact they parted so quickly and Keiko was so scared by the sound of footsteps that she managed to fall completely off the bed, letting out a scream before she hit the hard floor. She could hear Goku's laughter, and if her back wasn't in pain she would have glared at him. She didn't have a lot of time to just writhe in pain though, because whoever came in would wonder what the heck she was doing on the ground. Her legs felt weak as she stood up, partly from the kiss and partly from the fall, and she needed to support herself on the bed. Giving herself just a second to try to get her balance she straightened up, hearing her back pop multiple times before the door opened.

"I can't afford any more flour! Quick, hide me!" Roshi begged as he came in the room, his voice soft as he closed the door behind him, "Goku?" he asked in a normal volume voice. He didn't even notice Keiko trying to re-align her back, because all he saw was the Saiyan trying to get out of bed, "Is my eyesight giving out, or is that really you?" he asked as he took his sunglasses off for a moment so he could rub his eyes.

"Of course it's me," Goku laughed, standing up and stretching his arms up towards the sky, "Man it feels good to be up."

"I'm happy you're up, but I don't have a lot of good news for you regarding the Androids," Roshi said, still stunned as he watched Goku stretch right in front of him.

"Don't worry, I already know. I could hear what was going on while I was out. So Cell huh? Well I think I know what to do about him."

"You've been up for a few minutes Goku," Keiko said, already knowing where this was going, "Don't just run off and fight him."

"I can't even if I wanted to," Goku turned to look at Keiko who was now leaning up against the wall, "He's too strong, but I know where someone can get a year's worth of training in one day," Goku paused, seeing the confusion on Keiko's face, "I'll explain it all once we meet up with everyone else, now where are they," Goku said thoughtfully as he closed his eyes, trying to find a familiar ki signature, "There we are! Well what do you say Keiko, ready to go?" he grinned as he opened his eyes.

"Uhh Goku?" Roshi asked, catching the Saiyan's attention, "You're wife might want to know you're up."

"Oh! Right! Let me go tell her and then we can go," Goku smiled as he moved out of the room, walking down the stairs.

"Wait for it," Roshi said as both him and Keiko were looking out the door, and sure enough they heard Chi-Chi scream in surprise, "Maybe now she will stop baking," Roshi mumbled as he went out of the room. Keiko didn't want to go into that kitchen, simply because of the smell, but for Goku she would walk through a million stinky kitchens.

She almost gagged though as soon as she was in the kitchen, and her nausea wasn't helped when she saw Chi-Chi hanging on Goku, kissing him madly, and crying. Keiko knew she shouldn't be jealous, heck she knew Goku loved her, and the only reason he was staying with Chi-Chi was because of how amazing of a person he was, and because Keiko wasn't about to tear up a family, but still Keiko still felt that twinge of jealousy run through her veins.

"Well we really should get going now," Goku said as he moved away from Chi-Chi, forcing her to let go of him.

"WHAT! You just woke up! Where are you going!"

"To talk to everyone about Cell and then off to train," Goku's plan was simple, but that didn't ease any of Chi-Chi's anger.

"How stupid can you be! You just recovered from a deadly heart virus, and you are going to leave to go save the world right away!" Although Keiko agreed with Chi-Chi, she could see that the main difference between them regarding this line of thinking was the delivery. Keiko hadn't yelled at Goku, called him stupid, or put him down; she just said what was on her mind in a calm way. Chi-Chi insisted on making Goku feel dumb for wanting to help, but it wasn't going to work on the Saiyan, it never had.

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi, I know I just woke up and now I'm leaving again, but I have to, I hope you will understand."

Chi-Chi stayed silent for a few moments, simply fuming, before she finally said something, "Fine, go do something stupid like you always do," and with that last jab Goku gave her a smile, waved goodbye and was going out the door, Keiko following him closely.

"Ready?" Goku asked as he grabbed Keiko's hand, lacing their fingers. Keiko simply nodded 'yes', watching as Goku placed two fingers on his forehead, and then in the blink of an eye the scenery had changed.

* * *

><p>No one was expecting two people to just suddenly appear in the plane, but they couldn't have been happier to see Goku, but the happiest face there had to be Gohan's. Keiko blinked a few times as she took in her surrounding and slipped her hand out of Goku's. She saw Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, Trunks, May, Krillin, but the person that caught her eye was Gohan. Everyone was smiling, but Gohan looked as if he had just seen the world for the first time. The boy ran up to his father, hugging him tightly, so grateful that he had lived.<p>

"Hey Gohan," Goku laughed as he hugged his son, knowing that his son must have been so worried.

"I'm so happy you're okay Dad," Gohan beamed before looking to Keiko, and as if right on cue she was hugging him tightly.

"I've missed you Gohan," Keiko said as she released Gohan from the hug and looked around the plane.

"Hey, who's this?" Goku asked as his eyes rested on the unfamiliar face in the plane.

"I'm May," the girl stood up and moved towards Goku, extending her hand, "Trunks' girlfriend."

"Oh so you're from the future too!" Goku grinned as he shook her hand, "You okay?" he asked, realizing how May seemed to almost be on the verge of tears.

"I'm just happy to meet you," May said, clearing her throat and the look of tears vanished as she straightened up and placed her hands on her hips, "And I certainly hope you have an idea on how to beat Cell."

Goku just smirked as he heard that, crossing his arms over his chest and looking around the plane once more, "Oh I do," he said with confidence, "Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, and I are going to go train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hopefully the first half of this chapter cleared some stuff up for you guys, if there are still questions then go ahead and ask and I can try to address them but I do warn you guys that things aren't going to line up perfectly no matter how hard I try- it's just one of those necessary evils. Also I need to thank Dexterra for making me an amazing image for this story, it is of Keiko and Android 21 so go to my profile to get the link so you can see this image.

Also Dexterra has started writing a Goku/OC story and I must recommend it to you guys. It is called _Dreaming_, so go check that out. And as always there is another Goku/OC story I recommend by Ardikani4 and that one is entitled _No Matter What_. Basically if you are a fan of Goku/OC stories I think you will like these.

Finally, as always, I must say thank you. Thanks to all the readers, reviewers, and to those of you who have added this story to their favorites or alerts. You guys are amazing, so just thank you so much, and please make sure to leave a review on this chapter to let me know what you thought!


	34. Past, Present, and Future

**CHAPTER 34: Past, Present, and Future**

* * *

><p>She had him back for a whole two hours, a whole two hours before she found herself standing on the Lookout next to Popo and May, watching the two full Saiyans and two half Saiyans discuss who would be going into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber first. The whole thing was a trip for Keiko, and it seemed like things were moving way too fast for her brain to catch up.<p>

"I never realized how stubborn Vegeta was."

"More like prideful," Keiko whispered to May as they both watched the scene unfold before them.

"I'm sure Trunks and Vegeta will get the chamber first," Popo commented, and all went silent for a moment before it became obvious that he was right.

"So for them it will be one year, but for us it will be one day?" May asked as she watched Vegeta walk into the chamber, not even bothering to wait for Trunks.

"He won't be that different," Keiko said, wondering if the reason May seemed so concerned was because of Trunks.

"Oh I know, he's just gonna have a year of training on me now," the girl smiled as she gave a nod to Trunks before he entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the door closing behind him, "But unless Vegeta's grumpiness rubs off on him, I'm sure he will be the same person."

"Oh…" Keiko mumbled as she looked over at May, wondering how this young woman could be so mature. Keiko was a bundle of nerves, but May seemed to be calm as if this whole thing wasn't affecting her. Keiko knew though, that deep inside, May had to be nervous because Trunks would be fighting and Keiko could see that the two were important to each other.

"Hey Popo, do you happen to have anything to eat? I'm starved," everyone's attention turned to Goku, who was standing right in front of them with both hands on his stomach and a pout on his face. Keiko actually had to try hard to contain her laughter, because there stood the hope of the world rubbing his stomach looking simply adorable.

"Dad…" Gohan grumbled, obviously embarrassed at his father's inability to focus on anything but his hunger.

"What? You're not hungry?" Goku asked as he looked down at his son, not seeing the obvious embarrassment he was causing.

"No, I'm hungry," Gohan sighed, shaking his head when he saw that dopey grin come back to his father's face.

"So whataya say Popo?" Goku's stomach grumbled loudly as he grinned hopefully at Popo.

"Follow me," Popo said simply as he turned on his heels and began leading them through the lookout.

* * *

><p>Ariel was trying to keep a serious face, oh Kami she was trying to keep a serious face, but it was proving near impossible the more she watched her Dad. <em>Her Dad<em>. The more she began associating Goku with being her Dad the more she wanted to smile, but she knew how creepy that would look if in the middle of the meal she just started grinning from ear to ear for no apparent reason. So instead she calmly ate her food, but she could hardly focus on the meal because she kept watching her Mom and Dad interact, not to mention the fact that she was sitting across from a young Gohan. She wished Gohan was alive that way she could tell him how she saw his younger self, but unfortunately the androids had taken her half-brother away from her- before he even knew he was his half-brother. That thought alone made Ariel's face instantly pucker up as she thought of the memory and tried to swat it away, but her change of expression didn't go unnoticed.

"What's wrong May? Is the food not good or something?" the fact Goku could speak with that much food in his mouth was what really caught Ariel's attention, but then she let his question sink in.

"No it's delicious," Ariel grinned as all eyes turned to her, and apparently her answer was sufficient enough because everyone just went back to eating.

"Okay! Just checking," Goku said happily as he stuffed more food in his mouth.

"Goku, I swear one of these days you are going to choke," Keiko said as she raised an eyebrow, her eyes glued to Goku shoveling food into his mouth.

"Nu-uh!" Goku protested, just putting more food in his mouth.

"She's probably right Dad, you do eat really fast," Gohan agreed, making sure to swallow his food before talking, one of the many manners his mom made sure to teach him.

"I've never choked before," Goku argued using the fact that him and Keiko had known each other for so long and never once had he choked on his food.

"You just make me nervous," Keiko said simply as she placed her fork down and locked eyes with Goku.

"Everything makes you nervous," the Saiyan said as he just kept eating, and Keiko's mouth fell open as she let out a laugh.

"That is not true!"

"You do worry a lot Keiko," Gohan said, switching from backing up Keiko to backing up his father in a heartbeat.

"Okay _Saiyan_, how about we just try to eat at a normal pace for once?"

"But…" Goku paused as he swallowed the food in his mouth, "I'm hungry."

"Goku you're impossible," Keiko laughed as she rolled her eyes, and her laugh seemed to be infectious as soon Goku was chuckling along.

This time Ariel couldn't contain the smile. That was her mom alright, even in this timeline she was a worry wart, and even in this timeline her smile could light up a room. There was a difference though. Whenever Ariel saw her mom smile she could still sense that sadness from the wound that never really healed after Goku's death. This Keiko in this timeline seemed genuinely happy. She had that sparkle in her eye all the time that the mom Ariel knew only got when she talked about the deceased Goku. Now Ariel found herself sitting at a table watching her Mom and Dad interact, and it was priceless. She was already planning the story in her head to tell Trunks later. She would tell him about how happy her mom looked, about how silly Goku was, and about how perfect they seemed for each other. Of course the whole 'perfect for each other' may have been her biased opinion, but no one could blame her for wanting her parents to be together.

"May? Hey May?"

"Huh?" Ariel snapped out of it as she looked over at Gohan.

"Can you pass me the bread please?" he asked sweetly and politely, and Ariel felt her heart break slightly- she really missed Gohan. Gohan had been Trunks mentor and Ariel's friend, plus Gohan was like Keiko's other child which meant that he was over a lot. Ariel had known Gohan her whole life, and even though he had died over three years ago she still had a hard time dealing with the fact he was gone. But in this timeline he wasn't gone, and she knew for a fact that Gohan still being alive must have added to that sparkle of happiness she saw in her Mom's eyes, "May? The bread please?"

"I'm sorry Gohan," Ariel shook her head as she passed him the bread, "Lost in my thoughts I guess," she mumbled.

"It's okay," Gohan said as he took multiple pieces of bread, "Do you think maybe you can tell me about the future later?" although Goku and Keiko had still been talking, this question had caught their attention and caused them to wait for May's response.

"No, I'm sorry Gohan," Ariel sighed, "I mean I think you already know all we can tell you."

"Do you really think we can change the future?"

"Yeah!" Ariel grinned, "Gohan, believe me, Trunks and I wouldn't be here if we didn't think something could change."

"But you're timeline won't change right?" Keiko asked, joining in on the conversation.

"No," Ariel shrugged, "But if we can learn how to defeat the androids then when we go back we can take them out once and for all."

"You fight?" Goku raised one of his eyebrows, wondering why May had included herself in the battle against the androids.

"Oh uhhh," Ariel paused for a second, trying to figure out how much information she should let out, "Well I train and stuff, and I would like to help defeat the androids, but knowing Trunks he will be able to do it by himself," she smiled, satisfied with her answer. It wasn't a complete lie, because Trunks probably would be able to do it by himself, and technically she did train- but more than they could imagine. She was a half Saiyan after all.

"Then instead of telling me about the future why don't we spar?"

Ariel felt her eyes go wide as she looked at the young Gohan, and she couldn't stop the flashbacks from happening. For years she had sparred with Gohan, and for years she had managed to lose and find herself lying face down in the dirt. She could just hear Gohan's laughter as he would help pick her up. She made it a standing rule that she wasn't going to spar Gohan anymore, cause quite frankly he was a scary fighter. He was the strongest person she knew; in fact Ariel was pretty sure he was the strongest person in the world. For the longest time Gohan was the only one that could go Super Saiyan, which just made it more impossible for Ariel to keep up with him. She had beaten Trunks in spars before, she had once even landed a good hit on an android before Gohan practically screamed at her to get out of there, but never once had she beaten Gohan.

"I-I dunno Gohan, I don't really feel like getting pummeled today," she had said that line to the Gohan in her timeline numerous times, and he got it, but this young Gohan just seemed confused.

"I promise I won't hurt you," Gohan looked so innocent, and Ariel could tell that he didn't want to spar her to beat her up but to him it sounded like fun. The boy was full of anxiety about the androids, and sparring with her might help take his mind off things.

"Can you go Super Saiyan?" Ariel asked quietly, but Goku and Keiko still heard the question.

"No," Gohan sighed and Ariel felt this huge relief wash over her.

"But you will be able to soon, that's what we are gonna focus on when we get into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Goku said as he placed a strong hand on his son's shoulder.

"Well I better spar with you before you learn to do that little trick," Ariel winked as she let out an airy laugh. She knew this Gohan was different from the one in her timeline, but even when she went Super Saiyan it was no match for Gohan's Super Saiyan form.

_Oh shoot…I can't go Super Saiyan_; Ariel thought as she took a drink of her water, _Well I guess maybe I don't have a chance after all, not with this child prodigy_. Gohan was intelligent, strong, he was the best big brother any person could possibly have, and often she would call him a prodigy. He would just laugh and say that he just worked hard, but Ariel knew that there was more to it than that- just like how she knew there was more to Trunk's power than pure determination.

* * *

><p>"She's quick."<p>

"You got that right, I feel like Trunks has taught her more than she let on," Keiko commented as her and Goku sat on the steps on the Lookout watching Gohan and May spar. The girl was quick, in fact that may have been an understatement. Maybe it was because Gohan wasn't trying his hardest, in fear of actually hurting May, but the way the female moved with such grace was almost astonishing, "Is she even breathing heavy?"

"Nope," Goku answered simply as his eyes were glued to his son and his sparring partner, "Doesn't even look to be working up a sweat yet."

"Well I guess that's what happens when you have a half Saiyan as your trainer," Keiko placed her elbows on the step behind her, leaning back as she referred to Trunks, "How do you think him and Vegeta are doing in there?"

"Oh I'm sure they are both training harder than they ever have before. I just can't wait to go in there!" Goku sounded like a giddy school child as he sighed and leaned back to match the position Keiko was in, "A whole year of training in a day. I know for a fact Gohan will be able to go Super Saiyan when we are done in there."

"He's growing up too fast."

"That's what kids do, they grow up. Just look at us."

Keiko turned her head to be met by Goku's gaze, and she couldn't help but smile, "You were a pipsqueak when I first met you."

"I don't know about pipsqueak."

"I think I was taller than you."

"Well that's changed now hasn't it?" Goku laughed as he placed a hand on top of Keiko's head, ruffling her hair.

"Goku, stop!" she laughed as she tugged Goku's hand off of her head.

"You look silly," he burst out in laughter as he pointed to Keiko's head, where her hair was standing up and clumped together.

"Maybe we didn't really grow up that much," Keiko said as she fixed her hair, "I feel like now we are just taller and dealing with bigger problems."

"Please don't worry Keiko," Goku could see that nervous look flash across Keiko's face as her eyebrows furrowed slightly, "Cell, the Androids, I promise it will all work out."

"You're not indestructible Goku, none of you are, and I've lost you once, and I almost thought I was going to lose you to that heart virus, so you need to be careful okay?"

"I promise," Goku placed his hand gently on top of Keiko's, but before he could say anything else they heard a loud crash.

"Oh goodness what happened out here!" Popo ran out from inside the building on the Lookout, and was stunned to see one of his large vases that had been full of flowers was now knocked over and in pieces, "Oh dear," he mumbled as he ran over to the vase and began scooping up the soil.

"She did it!"

"He did it!"

May and Gohan had managed to speak almost simultaneously as they pointed at each other with a look of guilt on their faces. Keiko and Goku had gotten distracted with their conversation, so they had no clue who had knocked over the vase. Whoever did it, it was obvious the sparring match was over, and after both May and Gohan let out a sigh and told Popo 'sorry' they began helping to clean up the mess they made.

"Well I guess we can cross sparring off the list of things we can do to pass the time," Keiko said as she watched Gohan and May continually apologize.

"Man, this day is gonna be so long," Goku huffed as he rested his elbows on his knees and his chin in the palms of his hands.

* * *

><p>The day did seem to go by slowly, especially because everyone kept checking on the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. They all knew it hadn't even been close to a day yet, but still, they just had to look and in turn wonder. Keiko found May staring at the door the most, probably thinking about Trunks she assumed. The two of them had talked quite a bit during the day, and the more she did the more uneasy she got. She was pretty darn sure that May wasn't her child, but it was still interesting to think about. Every time the thought crossed her mind Keiko mentally blamed Bulma for even giving her the idea.<p>

Eventually the thought consumed her, and the next logical step was for her to think about who the father was. Unfortunately trying to figure out what her future self would do and what the present her would do made her head hurt. They were the same person right? And everything had been the same in the timelines up until the androids came, right? Well at least that's what May and Trunks were saying. So that meant that future Keiko must have loved Goku, so that meant maybe she really did….the thought made Keiko not only blush but also sigh in frustration. _No way is that my kid_, she had finally thought and decided to stop the unlikely train of thought.

When Keiko wasn't thinking about how she would be as a mom, she was thinking about the Androids, Cell, how Trunks and Vegeta's training was going. When she wasn't thinking she was playing cards, hide and seek, or other whimsical games with everyone. Eventually, after what seemed like an extraordinarily long day the sun set over the Lookout and everyone went to bed. Keiko was surprised at how many rooms the Lookout actually had, but she assumed that Kami and Popo wouldn't have had it any other way. When she first arrived Popo had taken her bag with clothes and essentials in it, and she hadn't seen it until she found the room she would be staying in. It was small, quaint, with a small window that let the moon shine in brightly, but unfortunately no matter how serene the room was Keiko couldn't sleep.

She ended up pacing around the room for a while, but it was too small for her long strides and was eventually starting to make her feel claustrophobic. She had been wearing a t-shirt and some shorts to bed, but before she decided to go outside she knew she would need a jacket. They were so high up here on the Lookout that the night air was sure to be enough to give her goose bumps if she went out there without a jacket. Luckily she had managed to pack one, and once she had it slipped on she was on her way outside. She had been quiet while walking through the hallways, even though she had no idea where anyone was staying. As far as she knew everyone else as on the opposite side of the Lookout, but she wasn't about to risk waking anyone up so late at night.

As soon as she was outside she began pacing around the Lookout, feeling the cool air on her bare legs. Her mind was nowhere in particular, and she was just waiting until she tired herself out enough to go to bed, but even after her third time around the large building she felt as wide awake as ever. Eventually it was as if her body was put on auto-pilot. She stopped thinking about where she was going, which foot to put in front next, or even her surroundings, which meant she didn't even notice when Goku walked outside.

The Saiyan had been in and out of sleep for a while, and for some reason he wasn't sure why he couldn't just sleep like usual. As he lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling he was confronted with the reason. From where he lay he could ever so slightly sense Keiko. Her Ki was normal, it wasn't like she was in danger or anything, but she was either distressed or uncomfortable because every so often there would be a small spike. He stayed there in bed tracking it for a while, until suddenly it completely evened out, but he could tell she had left her room. Goku didn't even think twice before getting up and beginning to head outside towards Keiko. As soon as his foot hit the ground outside his door he felt the cold air blow past him. It only took a second for him to go back in his room and put his gi back on, seeing how it was much too cold to just go out there in his boxers. Goku knew that Keiko was walking around outside, but when he got outside she was nowhere in sight. For a moment he thought maybe he had sensed wrong, but then after a moment he saw her come around the corner of the Lookout. He couldn't help but grin as he saw her. She was staring at the ground, this cute absent minded look on her face as she continued her pacing. He expected her to notice him, but in fact she walked right past him without saying a word or even looking at him.

"Keiko!" he called, and from the way her shoulders jerked back and her head spun around to look at him he realized he must have startled her.

"You scared me!" Keiko shrieked as her hand flew up to grasp at her heart that was now beating frantically. She hadn't even heard anyone come outside, or see anyone, but there Goku was with a silly grin plastered on his face.

"Sorry, I thought you would have seen me, but you were pretty distracted."

"Yeah, guess so," Keiko let out a long exhale as she dropped her hand from her heart, "I take it you couldn't sleep either?"

"No. I kept sensing your Ki and I couldn't get to sleep."

"Oh," Keiko wasn't sure what to say, seeing how she hadn't intentionally been trying to raise her key, but she assumed it was possible since the stress she was feeling from not being able to sleep could have raised her Ki, "Sorry?"

"It's okay," Goku didn't really care that she had kept him up, especially because she didn't mean to, "You're not out here worrying are you?"

"I just can't sleep," she stated simply, knowing that maybe the subconscious worry was keeping her up, but as far as her conscious self knew she simply couldn't get to sleep.

"Can I keep you company?"

_Like you have to ask_, Keiko thought as she inwardly and outwardly smiled, "Yeah, wanna pace with me?" she joked as she looked down at her bare feet which she was sure would be dirty from walking around outside this whole time. _Or maybe not, Popo keeps this place pretty spotless_.

"I have a better idea," Goku's voice caught Keiko's attention as she looked up from the ground to see him smiling at her.

It had been years since they had done this, and in fact Keiko was having an extreme sense of déjà vu. Last time though it was to cheer Keiko up after Goku got engaged and they had been lying on the Nimbus while looking at the stars. This time they were lying on some blankets that were laid on the ground on the Lookout. The last time they stared up at the stars Goku had no idea how Keiko felt about him. She was this sixteen year old, naïve girl, and Goku was this eighteen year old boy who was so full of life. Now Goku knew how she felt, and as they lay next to each other their fingers were laced together. Keiko couldn't believe it really.

Thinking back to where they started and looking now to how far they had come. The journey was crazy, full of ups and downs, but as Keiko held onto Goku's hand tightly she knew it was worth it. Things still weren't perfect though, but Goku loved her, so what more did she really need? Plus the only other thing she would want she already got.

"Are you cold?"

"Huh?" Keiko turned her head to look at Goku and see that his eyebrows were furrowed together in confusion.

"You're cheeks just got really red all of a sudden."

"Oh, haha, uhhh, no I'm not cold," she tried to play it off as nothing, but that's what she got for thinking about that night. Back when Keiko was sixteen she would have never even imagined having sex with a married man, but there was no way she could regret it. She could still feel the way Goku's hands felt on her, and it instantly made her face turn as red as a tomato.

"C'mon! Why are you so red?" Goku was growing impatient as he watched Keiko's face turn even brighter. Even in the dark with just the light of the moon he could see the color flood onto her face.

"Just thinking," she muttered as she turned her head to look back up at the stars. She was begging her mind to think of something else, but the damage was done and she could still feel the blood rushing through her face.

"Of?"

"Nothing."

"Keiko," Goku whined as with his free hand he reached over and gently turned her face towards him, "Tell me."

"I was just thinking about the last time we looked up at the stars like this."

"And that made you blush?"

"Well," Keiko turned onto her side, Goku following suit as his free hand cupped Keiko's face, his thumb gently rubbing her cheek, "It's just crazy to think about it. We've come a long way, individually and together. When I was sixteen I would have killed just for you to kiss me let alone…" she stopped right before the words were going to come out, snapping her mouth shut as her face continued burning brightly.

"Huh?"

"Goku you can be so dense," Keiko rolled her eyes as she saw that Goku had no idea what she was talking about.

"Just tell me, I can't guess what you're thinking," he was genuinely confused, and his boyish face and furrowed eyebrows showed that he was dying to know what she was talking about.

"Goku, just think for me, please. How about I give you hints?"

"Okay," Goku grinned, liking how this was turning into a game.

"Happened recently, before the fight with the androids."

"Uhhh, that time we went to that restaurant with the really good pancakes?"

"Are you even trying!" Keiko's voice rose as she wanted badly to whack Goku in the back of the head.

"Give me another hint!"

"You said you'd," Keiko had to stop as a lump formed in her throat and her face simply glowed with embarrassment, "Love me forever," it came out as a whisper and she could feel her heart flutter in her chest as she shyly looked over to Goku to see if he had figured it out.

"Oh yeah! That was a good night!"

Keiko could feel the coolness wash over her face, taking away any blush that remained. Her jaw literally fell open and her eyes went wide as she stayed at the nonchalant, grinning Saiyan. No embarrassment, nothing. He looked completely calm, cool, when it came to Goku there wasn't much that could embarrass him, but for once Keiko wished he would be as meek about the subject as she was.

"And I meant what I said Keiko," his gaze turned serious as Keiko snapped her jaw shut and looked into the Saiyan's eyes, "I love you," that seriousness went away as he gave her a loving smile, leaving Keiko to roll her eyes, which confused the Saiyan.

"Here I was freaking out about even bringing up that night, and here you think about it with such ease and even throw in a comment like that! I love you too by the way, but man Goku you astound me," Keiko was laughing, easing Goku's fear that he had possibly said something wrong.

"Well there's nothing to be ashamed about, people have-"

"No! It's okay! I don't need you to give me _the talk_!" Keiko tore her hand out of Goku's as she flipped onto her back and wildly waved her hands in front of her.

"What talk?"

"Ugh!" Keiko dropped her hands, placing her left hand back in Goku's right after he turned onto his back. She couldn't help but smile at how naïve Goku could be, but she figured it was best to just end the conversation, "Nothing Goku, trust me, it's nothing. Let's just agree that that night was something I'll never forget and leave it at that."

"Okay," Goku shrugged as his eyes stared up at the stars, "You tired yet?"

"A little bit," Keiko let out a slight yawn.

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"No," Keiko answered quickly as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes, "I'm comfy here with you."

"Me too," Goku breathed as a silence fell over them. They stayed like that for a while, until finally Goku was going to ask if Keiko wanted to go to bed yet. As nice as it was outside, sleeping on these thin blankets over concrete wasn't ideal.

When he turned his head he already found her passed out, typical her, managing to fall asleep so easily when he was around. He wasn't about to wake her up, and he decided that she could sleep in his bed with him. He knew she would be comfy, plus he always slept better next to her. As he picked her up in his arms she didn't even flinch, completely passed out. Goku looked down at her face, seeing the subtle changes that had taken place over time. She was still beautiful, the stars still looked the same when he stared up at them with her, and she still gave him that same feeling in his heart when he saw her. She still gave the best hugs, she still worried about him, and she still loved him. Goku had to admit that maybe Keiko was right, maybe they hadn't grown up that much. Maybe just their problems had grown and deep down they were still these young kids with stars in their eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and all of you who added this story to their alerts/favorites! You readers have been amazing throughout the whole process, and I think this chapter marks the beginning of the end. Make sure to leave a review on this chapter, and thanks for reading!


	35. Deserving

**CHAPTER 35: Deserving**

* * *

><p>"In here?"<p>

"Yeah, she fell asleep really late last night so she is probably still asleep."

"Oh, I'll fix that."

"Eh Bulma, I dunno…."

"Keiko!" the door to the room flew open as Bulma ran in, her eyes immediately landing on the brunette who was curled up on one side of the bed, a sheet lazily covering her, "Wake up!" she yelled as she tore the sheet off of the sleeping girl.

Goku stood in the doorway, wanting to say something, but if he couldn't stop Bulma from going in the room, there was no way he could stop her now. He watched as Keiko shifted around on the bed, trying to get away from Bulma but it was no use. Eventually Keiko groaned in frustration, picked up a pillow, and covered her face with it as she desperately tried to block out the shrill voice of the blue haired woman.

"Don't ignore me, this is important!" Bulma grabbed the pillow as she forcefully tried to throw it to the ground, but Keiko had a good grip on it and wasn't about to let it go, "Don't be a baby! Let go of the pillow!"

"Don't be crazy! Get out!" Keiko was sure awake now, but she still had no idea what was going on and she wasn't about to let Bulma win this pillow battle, "It's too early for this!"

"It's almost noon!"

"You're almost noon!"

"That makes no sense!"

"You make no sense!"

"I don't have time for this! It wants to talk to you before it croaks!"

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"Android 21!"

The arguing of the two women stopped as Keiko released the pillow, allowing Bulma to toss it to the ground. Keiko took a moment to look at her surroundings, and her first thought was _'where the hell am I?'_ This wasn't her room, same basic landscape, but this wasn't her room. Then her eyes landed on Goku, who was standing in the doorway and her mind began reeling. Last thing she remembered was lying outside with Goku, and then….it took her a moment to realize that she probably fell asleep and Goku just brought her in here. Okay. Now that that was taken care of she could focus on what Bulma had just said.

"Android 21?" she asked as she ran her fingers through her hair, swinging her legs to the side of the bed and looking up at Bulma, who still looked agitated.

"She wants to talk to you," Bulma said simply, "I have no idea why, but she isn't doing well. Vegeta really messed up her circuitry when they fought, and even if I wanted to help her she won't let me."

"So she is going to die?" chimed in Goku, who took a careful step into the room as both women looked at him.

"I'm not even sure if she is _alive_, so maybe she is just going to," Bulma took a moment to think, "Power down? I dunno, but whatever is happening to her she wants to talk to Keiko as soon as possible."

"Why?" Keiko asked as she gazed down to the tile beneath her feet.

"Like I know, but we better get going. I will give you a little bit to get ready," Bulma walked out of the room, past Goku and out to the front of the Lookout to wait for Keiko.

"I'm nervous," Keiko bit her bottom lip as she stayed seated on the bed, her hands clutching onto the sheets. She heard Goku take a slight breath in, preparing to say something to her, but she cut him off, "Vegeta and Trunks still in the time chamber?"

"Yeah, they have only a few more hours until they come out. May has been sitting by the door all morning with Gohan."

"And then you're going to go in?"

"With Gohan, and when we come out he is going to be a Super Saiyan," Goku's eyes lit up with pride as he thought about his son reaching this new level of power.

"Does it sound weird to say that I'm going to miss you," Keiko let out a breathy laugh as she pushed herself up off the bed.

"I brought your bag in here," Goku pointed towards a small dresser in the room where Keiko's bag sat on top, "Figured you would need it," he said as he watched her go over and dig through the bag for clothes, "But no I think it's okay if you miss me, I'll miss you too."

"I just have this weird feeling about all this, like it's going by so fast and that something-"

"We will be fine, I promise," Keiko could hear the reassurance in Goku's voice as she pulled her shirt off and began changing into a clean shirt and then a clean pair of shorts.

"Uhhhh…."

Keiko turned around as she heard Goku mutter something and she noticed how his eyes were looking away from her. "What?" she asked as she put on her clean pair of shorts, now fully dressed.

"You've just never been comfortable ya know….without clothes."

"Oh no," Keiko whispered, catching Goku's attention, "You're rubbing off of me! Next thing you know I'll be running around everywhere naked!" Her laugh lit up the room and Goku joined in with her as she moved towards him, "Well, guess I better go."

"Be safe," Goku was dead serious as he locked eyes with Keiko, "That android is dangerous."

"I know," Keiko said softly as she enveloped Goku in a hug.

"KEIKO! Hurry up!" Bulma's voice rang throughout the whole Lookout, startling both Keiko and Goku who let out nervous laughs.

"She is going to kill me if I don't get out there," Keiko said as she began walking out of the room, Goku following her.

"C'mon!" Bulma was impatiently standing next to her vehicle, and her yelling had caught the attention of both May and Gohan.

"Hello Bulma," sweet Gohan called as he and May walked out to where Bulma was waiting, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking Keiko if she would HURRY UP!"

"I'm here, I'm here!" Keiko jogged towards Bulma, leaving Goku behind her.

"Where are you going?" May asked as soon as Keiko was in earshot.

"Android 21 wants to talk to me."

"Can I go with you?" Gohan asked and Keiko could see that he wanted to go to protect her.

"I'll be fine," Keiko leaned down and gave Gohan a hug.

"That thing is in really bad shape after what Vegeta did, I don't think it will be able to hurt anyone. Speaking of Vegeta, is he still in the time chamber?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah," May sighed, her mind going back to Trunks whom she was anxious to see.

"He'll be out soon," Keiko comforted the anxious girl and without even thinking gave May a hug. May returned the hug with ease, and once again Keiko got that odd feeling in her chest.

"Thanks Mo- Keiko!" May's face suddenly turned into pure panic as she backed away from Keiko. The girl was nervously laughing and averting her eyes, and as Keiko stood there she swore that it sounded like May was about to call her Mom.

"Let's go!" Bulma yelled, leaving Keiko no time to think about the incident, instead she was ushered into the car right away.

"See you guys soon!" Keiko called as she waved out of the window. Bulma gave a short wave before starting the car and zooming off towards Capsule Corp.

* * *

><p>As soon as Keiko walked into the Brief's home she had business to take care of. Her moves were definite as she charged into the house, up the stairs, down a hallway, and carefully opened the door. There she saw what she was looking for, and without a second thought she was in the room.<p>

"Trunks!" Keiko cooed as she scooped Trunks out of his crib, disturbing him from the nap he was trying to take, "Oh my beautiful godson, I've missed you," she lifted Trunks up into the air, watching as he yawned and then set his eyes on her, "I'm sorry buddy I know you need your nap, but I will put you down in a little bit, I just needed to see your handsome face," she held Trunks in her arms as she leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead, much to his dismay.

"Oh why hello Keiko," Dr. Brief walked into Trunk's room to find his daughter's best friend coddling baby Trunks, "You know I just put him down for a nap."

"I'm sorry Dr. Brief, but I just had to get some Trunk's time," Keiko apologized as she once again kissed Trunk's forehead, "I've spent some time with the older you and as much as I am going to love you when you are older I can't do this to big Trunks," Keiko cooed as she placed multiple kisses on baby Trunk's face, causing him to try to push her away with his little hands.

"I wonder if Trunks remembers how much you pestered him when he was a baby?" Bulma asked as she leaned on the doorframe, her father standing next to her.

"I hope you remember for the rest of your life how much I love you," Keiko held Trunks close, the little boy calming down now that he wasn't being smothered in kisses.

"Tell her Trunks, tell her how you need a friend to hang out with," Bulma walked into the room, her hands on her hips, and a small knowing smile on her face.

"Tell her Trunks, tell your momma that she is crazy," Keiko sent a glare over to Bulma before smiling back down at her godson.

"Well I sense some womanly conversation brewing, so I'll leave you two to it. I'll be in my office," Dr. Brief had learned early on that not only did Keiko's and Bulma's conversation not interest him, but that eventually he may get dragged into it, so it was best to get out before it even began.

"Don't start this again," Keiko said as she began slowly rocking side to side, seeing how Trunks was getting tired.

"Fine, I won't bring up May or how much she looks like you and how she could be your kid-"

"Bulma."

"You really don't want any kids?"

"Of course I would want a kid," Keiko scoffed, "I love kids!"

"But?"

"But the man I love is married, and before you ever say the name Grayson just trust me when I say- no, no way."

"But what if you're…ya know?" Bulma glanced down at Keiko's stomach and then back up at her.

"I don't think so," Keiko rolled her eyes.

"But would you even know yet, I mean how long has it been?"

"This is getting personal," Keiko felt her cheeks begin to light up, but she figured Bulma wanted an answer and wasn't about to give up, "I dunno….about two weeks. But I'm not…pregnant," Keiko had to whisper that last word, as if it was naughty or something. She couldn't even believe they were talking about this because the thought made Keiko feel light headed.

"But we don't know for sure," Bulma raised one eyebrow, "But we don't have to talk about it right now," she noticed how Keiko had begun biting her bottom lip, and began to look almost scared, "Just know that I'm here for you, and if May is your daughter well then you are one lucky woman cause she seems wonderful," Bulma enveloped Keiko in a hug, being careful not to disturb to now sleeping Trunks in Keiko's arms, "So how about you go talk to that android now?"

Keiko knew she couldn't put it off any longer even though she wasn't entirely sure why she was so nervous about this. Bulma said the android couldn't hurt anyone in its state, so what was Keiko so afraid of? With one final sigh Keiko placed the now sleeping baby in his crib and followed Bulma out of the room and towards the basement. Keiko had only been in the Capsule Corp. basement a handful of times, basically because it wasn't just your ordinary basement. Not only was the thing the size of a small house, but it was also used as a sort of research lab. The room was crammed with machines, prototypes, and things that Keiko was too afraid to touch for fear of what they did. When she arrived at the door to go down to the basement she expected Bulma to lead the way, but instead her friend stopped in her path.

"She wants to talk to you alone."

"Alone?" Keiko asked, not because she hadn't heard but instead because she was in slight disbelief.

"She won't hurt you," Bulma rolled her eyes, having grown accustomed to having a once deadly android living in her basement, "Just go," Bulma ordered as she opened the door and stepped out of the way.

Keiko took one big breath before walking down into the dimly lit basement. _Figures it would look like I'm in some haunted mansion_, Keiko thought as she moved through the large basement, wondering why the heck there weren't more lights down here. Before she had come down Bulma had given her a basic idea where she would find the android, but now that Keiko was actually in the basement she realized that she had no idea where she was going. She tried not to get distracted with all the clutter of her genius friend, but what should have been a minute walk turned into something much more complicated.

"And this is why I managed to get hit by that stick up his ass Saiyan."

The voice completely stunned Keiko and her body froze. She had been in the process of stepping over wires and cords when the voice suddenly reached her ears. Keiko could hear her heart beat frantically in her chest, and even though she just wanted to keep staring down at the ground she forced her gaze upwards. If the voice of Android 21 stunned Keiko, then actually looking at the android made Keiko feel light headed. Android 21 was strapped down to a metal table and from where Keiko stood she could see the lack of a left arm on the android and the cover Bulma had placed over the open wound. The android had had clear blue eyes, but now one of them was dim with a red ring in the center. Keiko suddenly found herself moving closer, trying to get a better view and as she did she saw the clumps of hair missing from its head as well as the bandages that covered it's body.

"If only I wasn't created after such a gaping idiot," her voice had venom in it, but although the android had the will she had lost the ability to bite.

After Keiko had taken in the sight in front of her she was aware of what was happening, and what Android 21 was saying to her, "Is that why you wanted to talk to me? To insult me?"

"Oh look," Android 21 turned her head to the side to look Keiko in the eyes, "Someone is forming a backbone."

Keiko suddenly began feeling foolish for coming here to subject herself to the machine's verbal abuse. She should have remembered how vicious Android 21 could be, but as that thought crossed her mind a question formed on her lips, "How could I ever be as cruel as you?" Keiko wasn't expecting an answer, in fact her question was more of a disbelieving statement because if Android 21 had been created from Keiko, then did that same cruel side dwell somewhere inside her?

"Is that why he loves you?" Android 21 turned her gaze back up to the ceiling as her tone of voice changed to match that gentleness in Keiko's, "He does love you right? He would never hit _you_."

The memory took but only a second to come back to Keiko's mind, and she couldn't believe how hung up on it Android 21 was. Goku had punched Android 21 on the battlefield that day, and Keiko could recall how confused it had made the android. It was as if Android 21 didn't even think it was possible for Goku to hit her, a thought that made no sense considering she was assaulting Goku- it was only a matter of time before he fought back. "No, he wouldn't hit me," Keiko said simply, her voice distant and cold. She had no idea what this android was planning, and she wasn't about to let her guard down and begin sympathizing with something that had caused her and her friends so much pain.

"I don't understand it," Android 21 said softly, almost more to herself than to Keiko, "I'm everything he should want, there's nothing wrong with me. I'm pretty, I'm smart, and I was always there for him. Hell, I was there for him even after he got married. I watched as he experienced true happiness, started a family, all without me. Ha, even if you asked me now I can't tell you why I stayed around so long, why I would put myself through that. Sure I could be sentimental and say that it was for 'love', but even the most dedicated people get fed up after a while. No, there was something about Goku that made me want to be around him even if it hurt me."

Keiko felt a chill run down her spine as she listened to the android. It was as if every word Android 21 was saying Keiko had thought but never dared to speak. It was the most out of body experience Keiko had ever experienced, and just hearing her voice from this android and hearing her thoughts being spoken was enough to make her light headed.

"When I woke up the first image in my mind was of this man," Android 21 continued, "He was handsome, and I could picture his smile so easily and it made me happy. I was flooded with memories, things that the two of us had done, moments we had shared; it was like I was watching a movie of my life. The whole time I kept thinking 'I bet I am married to him, I bet we are in love, I can't wait to see that', but that wasn't what happened. I was horrified as I watched him become engaged, as I saw him destroy every dream I had of being with him forever. I found myself crying, no…I found myself sobbing, but I couldn't stop watching. I couldn't stop remembering how he had left me, and the more I watched the angrier I felt. Why was I staying? Why was I just letting my heart be trampled on?" the android took a small pause so she could turn her head and lock her eyes with Keiko's, "Why were you so weak? Why didn't you say anything?"

"You…uhhh…I mean…" Keiko was speechless and forced to drop the android's gaze as she tried to regain her composure.

"What's wrong?" Android 21's laugh filled the room, "You thought I was some hack? I am you Keiko, maybe not entirely but I felt what you felt, I saw what you saw, the only difference is I am smart enough to realize that no man should be able to do that to us."

"Don't group us together like that, we aren't the same," Keiko shook her head, her eyes fixed on the ground as she tried to make sense of it all.

"No…in the end we aren't the same, because Goku loves you and not me."

"He does love me," Keiko breathed as she looked back up at the android, "For everything you're not. He loves me for my weakness, for my patience, for my kindness, and for giving my heart to him without any regrets and expecting nothing in return."

"So….so what's my life like now?" the android's voice was soft and muffled, and Keiko knew why once she saw that first tear fall from the android's eyes.

"Oh well…" Keiko didn't really know what to say or where to start, but she decided to let the walls down and just tell her the truth, "I told Goku that I love him," she stated simply, but Android 21's silence implied that she wanted to know more, "We were on Namek and he kissed me after I told him. After Namek was destroyed he ended up disappearing for a while, but not cause I scared him or anything with my love confession," Keiko laughed and she noticed as Android 21 slightly smiled, "But he came back, and things felt the same. I think we had been in love with each other for so long that confessing it wouldn't change much. We knew where we both stood, I knew he was married and I wasn't about to tear apart a family."

"You should," Android 21 snarled, "That _woman_. Just thinking about Chi-Chi makes me furious, Goku deserves much better than her."

"I don't like her either, but Gohan loves his family and he needs them. I'm not gonna take that away from him."

Android 21's eyes softened at the mentioning of Gohan's name and she simply let out a long sigh, "Go on."

"There isn't much else to tell besides- oh, never mind."

"Besides what?"

Keiko felt her face begin to flush as the android looked at her, "Nothing."

"You did didn't you," Android 21 said with a knowing smirk, "Huh, maybe you are more of a bad girl than I originally thought."

"It only happened once," Keiko said, trying to justify it, "And I still hold to the fact that I'm not going to tear a family apart. I love him, and he loves me, but we just can't be together right now. We try our hardest to not let things get too far again, to love each other without the normal signs of love like kissing and stuff like that, but it's hard. I slip up, I get selfish, greedy, maybe deep down I am a cruel person. Maybe hiding what has happened makes me worst of sinners."

"No. You deserve to be happy," Android 21 said simply as she looked at Keiko, "I'm going to die soon, very soon, but there was something I had to tell you before I did. You need to be strong Keiko."

"What?" Keiko couldn't believe what she was hearing as she saw fresh tears flow down Android 21's face.

"I can't help how angry I am at Goku for the years that I had to watch him be with Chi-Chi. I will never get over the jealousy, the rage, but deep down I still feel that warmth. I can still feel Goku's arms around me, I can still see the smiling faces of my friends, I can see everything I think I had but never did. But you had it, you still do. You need to grab ahold of life Keiko and live with no regrets. Life is short, even for an android life is precious. Cherish those moments with Goku, and kiss him at every opportunity, hug him and hold on tight because it's what you want, it's what you deserve, and you don't know when it will be gone. We haven't had an easy life bearing this secret, and it isn't going to get easier, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't live a happy life. Our love for Goku is our greatest strength and weakness, and we should never let it hold us back."

"If you're looking for me to promise you something, I can't," Keiko shook her head softly, "I'm not as strong as you, and I don't think I ever will be or I will ever want to be. I'm willing to get held back, I don't mind at all."

"No…you wouldn't mind would you? But I do need you to promise me something. Promise me…" Android 21 had to take a breath as the tears continued flowing, "Promise me you will live a fulfilling life. Promise me you will smile and love and always move forward. I can't die without knowing that my future looks bright in you, that I am going to not squander this life but live it."

Keiko didn't realize she had begun crying until she felt the tear drop off of her chin, "I promise," Keiko whispered and immediately she saw a smile come to Android 21's face.

"I wonder if I will dream," the android mused as she turned her gaze upwards once more, "Of when we were children, of when times were simple, of when I was loved," Android 21's voice grew faint, and Keiko could do nothing but watch as the android took her final breath.

Keiko stayed standing there for a while, trying to absorb every bit of this conversation she had just had with what was essentially herself. She couldn't imagine going back to a time of such uncertainty, a time that Android 21 was stuck in. Keiko had no idea what her life had in store for her, and she didn't have a plan for what would happen next, but she was happy. She had a beautiful life, even with all the hardships it was something she wouldn't trade. Keiko knew that she needed to be proud of the secrets she kept, the mistakes she made, the tears she shed, because that's what separated her from Android 21.

The ride back to the Lookout was silent. When Keiko emerged from the basement she told Bulma that Android 21 had died, and that was all she said. Bulma had asked what they talked about, but Keiko didn't want to say, she just wanted to go back to the Lookout. Bulma said something about having armor to give to Gohan, Goku, Trunks, and Vegeta, and she asked Keiko if she should bring baby Trunks with them- Keiko said yes. Trunks should have been in his car seat as they drove, but Keiko wanted to hold him and Bulma didn't object. Baby Trunks fit snugly in Keiko's arm, and although she knew she could annoy the baby at times she also knew that the little boy cared for her. His little hand was holding on tightly to one of Keiko's fingers, as the other one was reaching up to grab a handful of her hair. He would giggle occasionally, whenever he managed to yank on Keiko's hair, and she would just calmly take it out of his grasp and make a silly face to the boy which he would either stare blankly at or grin at her.

When the Lookout came closer Keiko felt her heart jump a little as she sensed Goku's ki, and she couldn't help but smile, but then she sensed something else. "Piccolo and Tien are at the Lookout," she stated as she saw the Lookout appear ahead of them, "I wonder why."

"Well we will find out soon enough," Bulma said as she began speeding up, the sudden jolt making Trunks laugh in amusement.

"You're gonna be a dare devil aren't you," Keiko cooed as she noticed how happy Trunks got when his mother began speeding through the air.

Since Bulma decided to pick up the pace they landed on the Lookout in no time. Once outside of the vehicle Keiko could tell that things were tense and something must have happened. Gohan looked distressed, and Keiko could see that stern look on Goku's face that appeared in serious situations. It didn't take baby Trunks to realize that his mom's hands were free now, and he began fussing to be held by his mother. Keiko handed him over as soon as his began whining, and then she immediately walked towards were Piccolo, Tien, Gohan, and Goku were talking.

"Hey," she stated, earning herself some odd looks as if that wasn't the most appropriate thing to say, but she couldn't help it that she didn't know why everyone looked so serious, "What's wrong?"

"Cell absorbed Android 17, we tried to stop him but he is stronger than we could have ever expected," Tien explained.

"But he still needs Android 18 right?" Keiko asked, trying to make sure she was understanding what had just happened. No one had really explained the whole Cell thing to her very well, and she hadn't even seen Android 17 and 18 yet. All she knew was that Cell was trying to absorb 17 and 18 to become perfect, whatever that meant.

"That won't take long though not with how-"

"Excuse me," Popo interjected, cutting Piccolo off, "I'm very sorry, but Trunks and Vegeta are due out of the time machine any second."

Even if they wanted to continue talking about what had just happened none of them were going to miss Vegeta and Trunks coming out of the time chamber. Bulma caught up to them as they walked towards to door to find May sitting reading a book. She seemed confused when everyone suddenly walked up, but it didn't take her long to realize that they must have come because Vegeta and Trunks would be out soon.

"Are you excited?" Keiko asked as May stood next to her, intently watching the door.

"Yeah," May grinned as she looked to Keiko, "I wonder if Trunks got in some good fatherly bonding time," she questioned as she began tapping her nose with her finger, "Maybe now they can be best friends and do son and father things ya know like fish and…fish."

"Positive outlook, but I'm not sure Vegeta is one to fish."

"It's a nice thought though right?"

"I suppose," Keiko shrugged, mentally picturing Vegeta's way of fishing which probably involved blasting a pond to Timbuktu and plucking the dead fish from the water.

May was about to respond but soon all fell silent as they heard the door to the time chamber creak open. Vegeta was the first to walk out, an arrogant smirk plastered on his face. The Saiyan Prince didn't even look at the small crowd of people as he walked, but the first place Trunks looked was towards the crowd. Vegeta looked the same when he exited, but Trunks definitely looked different. The year had done a lot for Trunks since now he was taller, more muscular, and his hair had grown to touch his shoulders. While everyone else just stayed in the group, watching and waiting for them to say something May was quick to walk towards Trunks and stop right in front of him.

"Hm," she mumbled as she picked up a strand of Trunk's long lavender hair, "I like it," she smiled as she dropped the piece of hair.

"Yeah after a year with no hair cut this is what happens," Trunks laughed as he scratched the back of his head, "Hey you okay?" he asked as he noticed May's eyes had widened and her face seemed flushed.

"Yeah jeez of course," she laughed as she averted her gaze and felt her face grow warm. _I just have a really hot boyfriend that's all_, the thought made May just glow even brighter and she heard Trunks laugh.

"I haven't seen you this red in a while like since we first started going out."

May looked back at Trunks ready to respond but she noticed something else and her attention wandered, "Jeez I didn't know someone's biceps could be so muscular!" she gawked as she went up and grabbed one of Trunk's arms in her hands, "I hope they don't pop," she whispered as she ran her hand over his arm, not really believing how strong he had grown.

"Uhh yeah," Trunks muttered as he felt his face grow warm to at his girlfriend's touch.

"Cut it out!" Vegeta was now beyond annoyed. He had a plan, in fact he had the best plan- he was going to beat Cell's ass, but was anyone even paying attention to hear his plan? Didn't they sense the extreme power he had gained? Shouldn't they be begging him to help them right about now? Worst of all his son had just finished training to become a strong warrior and he was falling weak at a mere woman's touch! What kind of pansy child did he help create!

Thankfully he managed to get the attention of his son by yelling at him, and he also earned the attention of everyone else. Now he could tell them about how they didn't need to worry anymore. He could tell them how he was going to defeat Cell, and tell Kakarot and Gohan to not even waste their time training. Truth be told he was ready to gloat, but before he could get out another word he was cut off.

"Before we all jump off the deep end," Bulma began, either completely oblivious to the glare Vegeta was giving her or just choosing to ignore it, "I brought something for Goku, Gohan, Trunks, and Vegeta."

"Ohh a gift!" Goku's interest was peaked as he wondered what it was Bulma had gotten him.

"Trunks can you help me get it from the car? I can't get it while holding Trunks." Everyone stayed silent for a moment after Bulma finished speaking, and they flicked their eyes between Future Trunks and baby Trunks.

"That was weird," Keiko finally whispered, but despite the weirdness Future Trunks helped Bulma and soon they were back with a box which Bulma instructed Trunks to open.

Everyone was watching intently, everyone except Vegeta who was more watching indignantly out of the corner of his eye, as Trunks pulled out a blue piece of fabric. Everyone else seemed to snap as to what it was before Keiko and May did, who just kinda stared at what was in Trunks hands with eyebrows raised. Finally once Trunks actually held it up so they could see they realized that it was armor, and if Keiko remembered correctly it was the kind of armor Vegeta had arrived on Earth in.

"I thought you guys would need some armor, so by looking at Vegeta's old armor I was able to recreate it. I figured Saiyans deserved to have Saiyan armor," Bulma grinned as she watched everyone gawk and compliment her on the armor.

"Is this gonna fit?" Goku asked as he got his, noticing how it looked small.

"They stretch you idiot," Vegeta snarled as he began walking off to go change.

"Okay, if you say so," Goku shrugged as he started taking his shirt off.

"Goku!" Keiko snapped but before she could lecture him Piccolo decided to do the job for her.

"Go," Piccolo said as he pointed towards where Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan had gone, "Go right now."

"But-"

"Shut up and go," the agitated look stayed on Piccolo's face even after Goku had gone and returned, but everyone else was in slight awe at the four Saiyans in original Saiyan armor.

"Now we have something nice to train in while in the chamber," Goku grinned as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Don't even bother Kakarot," Vegeta snorted, "By the time you get out Cell will have already been defeated."

"What are you talking about Vegeta?" Goku cocked his head to the side, not sure how Cell was going to be defeated in a day.

"I'm saying that I'm going to be the one to defeat him Kakarot, so there is no need for you to even waste your time!"

"But Father-"

"I've reached a new pinnacle of strength, one which cannot be matched or compared, and Cell has no chance!" Vegeta said, cutting of Trunks' plea to his father.

"You have no idea just how powerful Cell is," Piccolo argued, remembering his fight with Cell and how he almost lost his life, if it wasn't for Goku showing up and transmitting them to the Lookout he may in fact have died at the hands of that android.

"Compared to a Namekian like you I'm sure he is powerful, but compared to the Prince of Saiyans he is nothing," Vegeta said cockily as he began walking towards the edge of the Lookout.

"Vegeta," Bulma turned to watch him, hoping that he would respond to her, but he ignored her completely.

"He can't be serious! Isn't someone going to stop him?" Tien asked as he looked around, waiting for someone to step up.

"We can't change his mind," Goku said solemnly as they watched Vegeta fly off, "If he wants to challenge Cell then so be it, but while he does Gohan and I have some training to do."

"What? Goku you have to go after him, convince him to just wait until you and Gohan are done training!"

"Nothing I say will change his mind Trunks."

Trunks looked towards Goku with worried eyes, wondering how they could all just let Vegeta fly off to what could be considered a suicide mission. "If you won't go then I will, I have to protect my father," Trunks stated as he began walking off.

"I'm going too then!" it only took a second before May was following Trunks, but the lavender haired half Saiyan stopped in his tracks and turned to face his girlfriend.

"No you aren't coming."

"I'm not letting you go by yourself!" May argued as she stared into Trunk's eyes, but she noticed that they didn't seem to be softening until he suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"I won't let you put your life in danger Ariel, not against something as powerful as Cell," Trunks whispered into her ear as he held her close.

"But Trunks-"

"I know what you're going to say and I agree. You're strong Ariel, I'm not saying you wouldn't be able to put up a good fight and help us but you can't reveal your strength in this timeline. You need to stay here and I promise I will be back soon," Trunks raised his head as he placed a gentle kiss on her temple before releasing her from the hug. He didn't look at her a moment longer, afraid that she would be able to convince him to stay, so instead he turned around and flew off after his father.

"So what now?" Bulma asked as she watched her son fly off.

"Gohan and I are going to train," Goku said as he placed his hand on top of his son's head.

"And we'll wait for them to come back safe," Keiko crossed her arms over her chest as she felt the worry begin to set in for her godson.

"You two should get into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Popo urged and both Goku and Gohan agreed.

"Ugh it's gonna be so weird to see you a Super Saiyan," Keiko said as she leaned down and hugged Gohan tightly.

"You really think I can become a Super Saiyan?"

"Oh yeah," Keiko laughed as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "You're Dad won't let you out of there until you become a Super Saiyan. Plus I believe in you Gohan, and I think you're gonna become a Super Saiyan in no time."

"Thanks Keiko," Gohan grinned, always feeling better after he talked to Keiko.

Once Keiko done with Gohan it didn't take her long to simply attack Goku in a hug, which he quickly returned, "You don't have to worry Keiko, Gohan and I are going to train our hardest so we can protect you and everyone else. No matter what happens it's going to be okay."

"Yeah Keiko," Gohan agreed, "And we'll be back soon."

"You know you've grown up when you're the one comforting me now," Keiko released Goku and smothered Gohan in another hug, unable to believe how grown up he was and now he would be a whole year older when he got out of the time chamber.

"You two should go, who knows what kind of a mess Vegeta will get us into and we will need you two sooner than later," Piccolo stated realizing that the longer this goodbye took the harder it would be for Goku and Gohan to just go.

"Okay, well we will see you guys in a year!" Goku laughed as he waved goodbye to everyone and stepped into the time chamber followed by Gohan, and just like that the door closed and in a day for everyone else a year would have passed for Goku and his son.

Everyone stood around for a bit before dispersing, leaving only May, Popo, and Keiko on the Lookout. Popo had gone to water the garden and Keiko sat near the door to the time chamber with her back up against the wall. May had been sitting near the end of the Lookout with her feet dangling over the edge and her eyes staring into the sky. Keiko couldn't help but chuckle as she realized how connected perhaps she and May really were. There they were, sitting next to the last spot those they loved had been. They could have chosen to love 'normal' men, the ones who are home by five and work a 'normal' job that doesn't involved flying or fighting, but they didn't choose that. Instead they chose and fell for Saiyans, men who by blood can't just sit at home. Men who fly off at a moment's notice and who put their life on the line for complete strangers, both Keiko and May were in love with a man like this.

"You worried?" Keiko asked as she sat down next to May, allowing her feet to dangle off the edged and noticing how May jumped slightly.

"Oh you scared me," she breathed as she placed a hand on over her heart.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, but no I'm not worried," May shrugged and if she hadn't had such a serene look on her face Keiko might not have believed her.

"Why?" was all Keiko could ask, seeing how she was a bundle of nerves.

"I know how strong Trunks is, he's my superhero," May's eyes lit up as she talked about Trunks, "I've always looked up to him, even when we were kids. I thought nothing could ever hurt him, and with his cocky attitude I really believed him," she laughed and it brought a smile to Keiko's face, "No I don't worry about Trunks because he is the strongest person I know. Even if he loses I still look up to him and I still have confidence in him."

"You really do love him don't you?"

"Yeah," May turned to look at Keiko, "I really do."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This one was a long one, and I think it's cause I'm trying to wrap everything up and get ready for the last chapter of the story. Once again thanks to every single reader, you guys are amazing. Also thanks to those of you who review, favorite, and add this story to your alert system- you guys make my day everytime you take the time out of your day to leave feedback on this story so thank you.


	36. The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From The Tree

**CHAPTER 36: The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From The Tree**

* * *

><p>Keiko and May knew that Vegeta and Trunks had failed before they even got back. Piccolo had come back to the Lookout and he perched himself near the edge. His eyes seemed to glaze over as he sensed the ki of those combatting Cell, and it was as if he was actually there. He didn't say much to either Keiko or May, except to let them know that Cell wasn't about to be defeated. Both of the women wanted to ask questions, but the Namek wouldn't answer them anyway. They both felt so out of the loop, and Keiko wasn't a fan of hearing news second hand. This whole thing with Cell had seemed so far away to Keiko, seeing how she had been cooped up in a house with Goku when he was unconscious and was now cooped up on the Lookout. She was sure that Goku was happy about it though seeing how he loved keeping her safe and away from all the action.<p>

When Vegeta and Trunks finally did return they were in horrible condition. Their clothes were ripped and blood stained, and Vegeta's ego was obviously hurt as well. Both May and Keiko were eager to get information, but Vegeta didn't want to talk about it, so they were left to get information from Trunks. Basically they had lost, and to top it all off Cell had managed to reach his perfect state. Perfect Cell was much more of a problem than just normal Cell, yet he had left the fighters alive and with a message to give to their friends.

"The Cell Games?" Keiko asked.

"That sounds like it's going to be fun," May grinned as she sat on her knees next to Trunks and tended to his wounds. Trunks was sitting on the ground next to his girlfriend, his back leaning up against the wall as the remnants of his tattered shirt lay on the floor next to the first aid kit.

"How no one else realizes she is Goku's daughter I will never know," Piccolo said under his breath as he rolled his eyes at May's statement.

"What did you say Piccolo?" Keiko asked, noticing how he had mumbled something that none of them could hear or understand.

"Nothing!" he snapped, shocking everyone at his loud tone of voice.

"Are you scared about the Cell Games Piccolo?" May asked, which only earned her a glare from the Namekian, "Okay then," she sighed as she wrapped a bandage around Trunk's arm, "Well I'm sure we can beat him."

"_We?_" both Piccolo and Trunks asked as they looked at May.

"Yes _we_," Keiko answered as she crossed her arms over her chest, the looks now turning to her.

"No. Both of you. No."

"Piccolo!" May whined as she also crossed her arms over her chest.

Both Piccolo and Trunks were speechless for a moment as they realized that Keiko and May were making almost an identical face and it was extremely eerie. After being in this timeline for a few days Trunks realized that it was best if Ariel stayed away from Keiko or at least minimized the time they were around each other. In his timeline Trunks didn't pay much attention to the similarities between Ariel and Keiko, because he didn't really have to, but now it was his job to not only realize the similarities, but make sure no one else realized them. Not only that, but Ariel and Keiko were extremely close in Trunks' timeline, and Trunks had a fear of Ariel accidently letting something slip because she felt comfortable around Keiko. When he told Ariel this she had simply said 'but she's my Mom!, which was true but Trunks had to point out to her that in this timeline Keiko wasn't her mom yet.

"What's wrong?" May tilted her head to the side as she looked at Piccolo and Trunks' confused faces.

"Nothing, except the fact that you think you're fighting is incomprehensible," Piccolo scoffed, easily playing off the real reason why him and Trunks had looked so dumbfounded.

"You trying to tell me what to do is incomprehensible! You're not my parent," May switched her glance to Trunks, "And neither are you," she looked back to Piccolo, "I'm going."

"Really?" Piccolo said slowly as a smirk came to his face, "How about we ask your parents and see if why will let you go?"

Trunk's eyes widened and May let out an audible gasp which she quickly covered with her hand. Soon though her eyes turned into slits as she looked up at Piccolo from her seat on the floor, "You wouldn't," she seethed.

"No I wouldn't," Piccolo admitted, "But they wouldn't want you in harm's way, so don't be stupid and get involved. Cell has no intention of going easy on us, and he won't hesitate to kill you, so stay out of it so that way you can return to your time safe and sound."

"Uhhh is it okay to say that I am thoroughly confused," Keiko chimed in, not sure what in the world just happened, "So May isn't going?"

"No," Piccolo snapped before May could say anything.

"But I am," Keiko said it as a statement, but Piccolo took it as a question.

"No," the Namekian answered.

"I'm a grown woman Piccolo, I'm going and that's that," Keiko raised her eyebrow as if daring Piccolo to try to fight her on this one.

"Ugh," Piccolo simply grunted as he turned around and left the room, not even wanting to get into this conversation right now.

"Hey Keiko, can May and I have a moment alone please?" Trunks asked as the room fell silent.

"Yeah," Keiko said with a smile as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"I should finish bandaging you up," Ariel said as she got up onto her knees and began finishing wrapping the bandage on Trunks' arm.

"Ariel-"

"I know what Piccolo said, and I know you want to talk about it, but we both know that I am going to the Cell Games."

"Listen to me," Trunks grabbed Ariel's hand as her gaze met his, "I _can't_ lose you."

"You won't," she said with a smile.

"No. You're not understanding me. I cannot lose you Ariel. I won't allow you to put yourself in harm's way because I'm not about to risk losing you."

Ariel stayed silent for a moment, noticing the emotion swimming in Trunks' eyes. Trunks and Ariel had had their fair share of arguments when they were younger, heck even now that they were older they could butt heads. They were both known to say things just to 'win' the argument, but Ariel could tell that this wasn't some sort of sick trick. Trunks was being serious when he told her that he couldn't lose her, and even though Ariel wanted to argue and say how she can protect herself and she wants to be there to fight, she was instead left with the understanding that she needed to stay safe for Trunks.

"I'm going," she said softly and she noticed how Trunks' sighed in frustration and let go of her hand, but before he could she grabbed his hand, "But I won't fight."

"You need to promise me Ariel," Trunks locked his eyes with Ariel's, "Promise me you won't fight."

"I promise I promise," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Cause I know how you get when you get emotional."

"I can't help it," Ariel shrugged as she released Trunks' hand, "It's in my blood. Now hold still," the bottle of peroxide had been sitting next to her, and as quickly as possible she poured some over the last un-bandaged wound that was on Trunks' side.

"Ow!" Trunks whined as he scooted away, but Ariel was quick to grab his wrist and forcefully pull him back. Ariel may not have looked extremely muscular and ripped, but she was extraordinarily strong. She could easily lift Trunks up, so holding him in place was a rather simple task, even with Trunks squirming and trying to get away.

"Stop being such a baby," Ariel held onto Trunk's wrist with one hand and placed her legs over his, effectively pinning them down. With her free hand she used a clean cloth to clean the wound, all the while Trunks wincing at the stinging of the peroxide.

"Good golly!" Ariel gasped as she leaned in closer to Trunks.

"What! Is it infected! Is something in there!" Trunks began freaking out, seeing how this wound on his side was rather large and open.

"I think if I punched you now I'd break a finger!" Ariel poked Trunks' side, feeling the muscle beneath his skin and noticing just how much muscle he had put on while in the gravity chamber.

"Can you stop examining me, I feel like we've been through this a thousand times," Trunk's muttered, a chill running down his spine as he felt Ariel's fingertips run across his side.

"I'm sorry it's just jeez! It's like I'm dating a walking piece of muscle."

"Thanks," Trunks said sarcastically, not really liking the idea of him looking like a walking bicep.

"I didn't mean it as an insult," Ariel's eyes rolled as she finished placing the bandage over the wound, "Done!" she cheered as she slapped the wound, causing Trunks to flinch in pain, "Sorry!" she yelled as she pulled her hands into her chest.

"It's okay, it didn't hurt the _walking muscle_."

"Oh now don't be all sour about it," Ariel took her legs off of Trunks, but only for a second so she could switch her position.

Trunks wasn't sure what she was doing until she finally sat down on his lap, her legs straddling him. He immediately began feeling a bit nervous, she always had a way of making him flustered, but she had no idea what she was doing. It was as if that concept of personal boundaries didn't really exist for Ariel. She had no problem being nose to nose with Trunks, even before they were dating, and most of the time she never snapped as to how close she was or the position she had put herself in. When Ariel did snap, though, her face could go from normal to cherry red in an instant, but she always played it off, seeing how being embarrassed wasn't a common thing for her.

"You look fine," Ariel began, her words bringing Trunks out of his thoughts, "In fact you look better than fine, I mean I really do like the hair," she said as she started playing with the ends of Trunks' now longer lavender hair, "And the muscles. But don't get an ego on me!" she pointed her finger right into Trunks' face, a grin on her face.

"I-" before Trunks could get another word out Ariel's lips were on his and all too soon they were gone.

"Don't speak," she laughed as they separated.

"Dork," Trunks laughed as he tipped Ariel's hat so it covered her eyes.

"But I'm your dork!" she sang as she stood up and began walking towards the door, leaving just like that, "And put some clothes on!" she said as she closed the door behind her, leaving Trunks sitting on the floor by himself.

* * *

><p>The day had seemed to drag on for Keiko, and she realized that sitting on concrete for hours on end was a sure fire way to make her butt really sore. She didn't really mind though, considering she didn't want to miss Gohan and Goku coming out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, plus it would only be a few more hours, so she could do it. During that time Bulma had come and gone, bringing some extra Saiyan armor for the guys, seeing how Trunks' was already ruined. Vegeta had up and left without telling anyone, but Trunks knew that his father was going to train. Keiko had asked if Trunks would go after him, but he said he wouldn't. He could train at Capsule Corp for the Cell Games, plus he wasn't a fan of leaving May alone anywhere for long periods of time. Keiko had offered that May could stay with her, but before the teenage girl would say anything Trunks declined the offer. Piccolo had been meditating the whole time, and no one really felt like disturbing the Namekian. Krillin had flown over, not wanting to miss his best friend and Gohan come out of the time chamber. Keiko had tried to talk to him, but something seemed to be on his mind. She wasn't sure if he was just worried about the Cell Games, or if it was something else, but she could tell that Krillin wasn't really in the mood to chitchat. Popo had been bustling around the Lookout, keeping a constant eye on the clock and soon he made the announcement that Goku and Gohan should be out soon.<p>

Everyone was gathered around, well everyone that was still on the Lookout. Keiko was completely ready to basically attack both Goku and Gohan in a hug, and as the door opened she was already taking her first step forward, but something stopped her. She wasn't sad, no not at all, but yet the tears were almost instant from the immense overflow of pride that she was feeling in that moment. She knew he could do it, but actually _seeing_ it was almost too much. Keiko knew how much he wanted it, how hard he must have had to work, and now here Gohan was- a Super Saiyan. Everyone else had moved forward to congratulate Gohan, and also ask how in the world both Goku and Gohan could be staying a Super Saiyan for so long. Keiko stayed back though, and it didn't take long for Gohan to notice.

"Dad," Gohan poked Goku, getting his attention and waving him to come down so he could whisper something to him, "Keiko's crying."

"Huh?" Goku looked up to see Keiko there, her hand over her mouth and tears running down her face, "Keiko, what's wrong?" he was about to move towards her, worried that something bad had happened when she dropped her hand to reveal an ear to ear grin on her face.

"You did it," Keiko said softly, and it took Goku a moment to realize that she was talking to Gohan, "You did it!" she shouted and in an instant was tackling Gohan in a tight hug, "Oh I knew you could do it! I'm so proud of you Gohan!"

Keiko could hear the boy laughing in her ear as he hugged her back, and she couldn't help but laugh along, "Oh my goodness your hair too!" she said as she released Gohan from his hug and touched his hair, which before he went into the time chamber had been rather long and was now short, "Did your Dad do this?" she asked and Gohan nodded his head with a grin, "Oh," she grinned as she looked up at Goku, "I'm so proud of you too!" she attacked Goku in a hug, "You managed to cut Gohan's hair and he still looks absolutely adorable!"

"Keiko, sooner or later I don't think I'm gonna want to be described as 'adorable'," Gohan said as he rubbed the back of his head, watching as Keiko released his father from a hug.

"You're growing into a very handsome young man," Keiko said as she wiped away her tears, "But I don't want to think of you growing up anymore just yet."

"As fun as this has been I think there is something more important we need to talk about," Piccolo said, changing the subject, "The Cell Games."

"What's that!" Goku asked excitedly.

"Cell has challenged all the strongest fighters in the world to face him in a fight that will occur in ten days."

"That sounds fun!"

It took Piccolo a moment to figure out why he was having the strongest case of déjà vu, but then he remembered that May had said a very similar thing when she was told about the Cell Games. The realization of this just made Piccolo let out a low groan of frustration before continuing, "We need to train, perhaps you and Gohan should take another day to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"Nah," Goku shrugged, "I think we will train outside."

"You really think that's the best idea Goku? Perfect Cell is really strong, and I'm not just saying that," Krillin tried to explain, but he could tell that it wasn't changing Goku's mind.

"It'll be fine," Goku's reassuring grin almost had everyone believing that it really would be alright, _almost_, "Now what do you say we eat!"

"I'll go get the food ready," Popo said as he rushed off to prepare enough food for everyone.

"Hey Piccolo can I ask you something?" Gohan inquired as the group began walking to go eat.

"Sure."

"Do you think I can have an outfit like yours to fight in the Cell Games in?"

Piccolo hadn't been expecting Gohan to ask that, but he couldn't deny the pride he felt knowing that his pupil wanted to wear something similar to his outfit, "Sure Gohan," he replied curtly.

"Great! Thanks!"

"Hey Keiko," as they were all walking Keiko hadn't expected someone to walk up behind her and whisper in her ear, so when Goku did just that she couldn't help but jump a little.

"What?" she asked as she turned to look at him, noticing how he was still walking extremely close to her, which she didn't mind at all.

"After we eat, I need to talk to you."

"Is something wrong?"

"I think I know something about May that I'm not supposed to know."

"Wait what?" Keiko asked, but Goku was already walking ahead of her, leaving her wondering what the heck he was talking about.

* * *

><p>Keiko hadn't been able to enjoy lunch, considering she was overcome with thoughts of what Goku needed to talk to her about. The first thought that came to her mind was unwanted, but she couldn't help it. What if May really was their daughter and Goku somehow found out? She had no idea how this would work, not to mention that Keiko was still in extreme denial that she would ever have a child, especially from Goku, but it still freaked her out to think about it. She felt like she was going to pass out the more she thought about it, and was extremely surprised when no one asked her if anything was wrong. Keiko could feel the color draining from her face as more time passed, and once lunch was over she was ready to talk to Goku, but that didn't happen right away.<p>

Keiko was beginning to get extremely agitated as everyone else seemed to have something to talk about and she couldn't get a second alone with Goku. Finally, when it seemed that everyone was going to dispersed, Goku said this statement to Gohan: 'Well I guess we can go home now huh son?' Keiko wanted to scream 'No you can't! Not before we talk!', but before she had to yell at him Goku came up and enveloped her in a hug.

"I'll see you later okay?" he said with a grin, and Keiko took that to mean that he would come by later today, but she still had to make sure.

"Later today?" she asked with a serious face, which made Goku let out a chuckle.

"Yeah!" he grinned as he poked Keiko's nose, "And stop worrying," he said, seeing that anxious look in Keiko's eyes.

"Fine," she mumbled and gave Goku one more hug, "Bye Gohan," she said as she went up to the boy and hugged him, "See you soon."

"See you soon Keiko," Gohan said cheerily as he flew up into the air, waiting for his father to join him, but he didn't right away, "Dad?"

"Hold on son, let me take Keiko home."

"Wait? What?" Keiko asked but before she could say another word Goku had grabbed her hand and in the blink of an eye she was standing in front of her house.

"I figured you wouldn't want to fly all the way back here so I would just use my instant transmission," Goku said before Keiko could even say anything, seeing how she was still in slight shock from the sudden transmission.

"Well while we have a moment maybe you can-"

"I'll be back later, I gotta get Gohan home," Goku cut her off, planting a small kiss on the top of her head, "See ya!" and just like that the Super Saiyan was gone, leaving Keiko confused and frustrated all at the same time.

* * *

><p>"If he's supposed to meet you at your house then shouldn't you go home?"<p>

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No, but I would appreciate it if you would stop pacing right in front of the television."

"Knock it off Haru, she's obviously nervous so let her pace."

"Thanks Mom," Keiko sighed as she continued pacing inside her parent's house. Haru and Kaya were pleasantly surprised when Keiko had made the trek across the street to see them, especially since she had been gone for a while now doing whatever she did. Keiko didn't really find it necessary to worry her parents with stories of androids and Cell, so she just said she was busy and was sorry for not being around a lot recently.

"Do I need to have a talk with Goku?"

"What? Dad! No!" Keiko stopped pacing to look at her father who was sitting on the couch. His glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose as looked up at her with a stubborn look.

"Well he needs to stop making you worry, it's not healthy!"

"Daaaaaaad," Keiko groaned and went and sat down next to her father, leaning her head on his shoulder, "You and I both know how great of a guy Goku is, it's not his fault I worry so much."

"She has always been that way," Kaya chimed in from her seat on the reclining chair.

"I just want you to be happy sweetheart," Haru sighed as he looked down at his daughter and realized just how mature and grown up she was. He could still picture her as that sweet little girl wanting to spar with him, and he couldn't help but miss those days.

"I am happy," Keiko said confidently as she lifted her head from his shoulder and leaned back so she was looking up at the ceiling, "Goku just needs to show up already."

"So you and Goku-"

"Same," Keiko cut her mother off, knowing what she was going to ask. Keiko had always tried to be honest with her parents with what was going on in her life, well as honest as she could be without freaking them out. Both her mom and dad knew how much she loved Goku, in fact when she told them they weren't surprised at all saying that they could tell right away. But even with all that honesty, she would never admit to her mother that she had basically turned into an adulteress. _That word sounds so bad_, Keiko thought as she internally winced, _Oh! That's cause a woman who sleeps with a married man is a bad thing_, she thought sarcastically as she let out another sigh.

"I think I heard something," Haru said as he looked towards the front window, and in an instant Keiko was standing on her feet running towards the door.

"Really!" she asked as she flung the door open looking to see if Goku had arrived, but no one was there and then she heard her father laughing, "Dad it's not funny!" she pouted as she stepped back inside and closed the door, "Right Mom?" she asked as she looked over to see her mother giggling, "Mom!" Keiko began laughing as she saw her mother trying to hide her smile.

"I'm sorry dear," Kaya laughed, unable to contain it any longer, and soon even Keiko couldn't help but laugh along with her mom and dad.

"Come sit back down," Haru motioned for his daughter to sit next to him, "He will be here soon."

Keiko's impatient version of 'soon' would have been ten minutes, but two hours later when it was already seven at night Goku finally arrived. Keiko had been standing in the kitchen, helping her Mom wash dishes after they ate dinner when she felt this tingling sensation. She placed the dish down and began trying to focus in on it, and a smile came to her face. It was Goku, she could sense his ki and could tell that he must have just arrived by using instant transmission. Although Keiko knew she just should have stayed calm, she simply couldn't. As soon as she realized it was Goku she was running towards her Dad to give him a quick hug. "Love you!" she shouted as she then ran and gave her Mom a hug, "See you guys soon!" and just like that she was out the door.

"Hey, sorry I was at my parents' house," Keiko began rambling as she walked towards Goku, catching his attention, "So why don't we go inside, talk, figure this thing out," Keiko's words were flying out of her mouth as she hugged Goku, "And yeah," she finished, releasing Goku, but she couldn't move away since Goku's arms were still wrapped around her.

"Why are you so nervous?" he asked as he looked down at her.

"Nervous? Me?" she chuckled, trying to play it off, but it was overtly obvious. _Oh you know we just may have a kid together…no biggie, except you're married._ Keiko tried to catch her breath as she looked up at Goku, realizing that nothing Goku could tell her would be bad news. She hated to admit it, but she had always wanted children, and would be ecstatic if perhaps May really was her daughter. Of course the happiness would have to be put on hold as she figured out what to tell everyone, but her and Goku would figure it out, no doubt. _Calm down, just let him tell you what he needs to tell you. _

"Are you calming down?" Goku asked, wondering why Keiko had been so silent.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I guess I'm just anxious to hear what you have to say," Keiko leaned in and wrapped her arms around Goku, enjoying the hug before they separated, "So you really are planning on staying as a Super Saiyan until the Cell Games?" she asked, noticing how Goku was still a Super Saiyan, his turquoise eyes smiling down at her and his hair golden and wild.

"Yeah, Gohan and I want being Super Saiyan to be natural to us, so we are just gonna stay like this. I actually forgot I was even a Super Saiyan right now until you brought it up," Goku laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hm, well wanna go inside?"

"Yeah!" Goku grinned as he opened the door for Keiko and then went inside.

"Oh!" Goku said as he closed the door behind them, "Before I forget! Gohan wanted me to give you this," Goku pulled a rectangular piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Keiko.

"What is it?" she asked before she looked at it.

"It's an invitation to Gohan's birthday party," Goku explained as Keiko looked down at the handmade invitation, "It's in two days, and he also wanted me to ask you if he could come visit you tomorrow. Chi-Chi is going to go crazy with the planning and he kinda wants to get away from it all."

"Of course he can come over," Keiko said slowly as she studied the card. It was made on a plain, white paper folded in half, and on the cover it said 'You're Invited' in dark blue crayon. A birthday cake was drawn on the front with eleven candles on it, and Keiko's name was written in pink crayon on the bottom left corner. When she opened it up on the right side it had all the details about the party written in black crayon, and then on the left Gohan had written her a note: 'Keiko, I really hope you can come to my party. I already miss you and can't wait to see you. Love, Gohan'

"Aw," Keiko said as she closed the note, some tears forming in his eyes, "He said he missed me," she said to Goku.

"Yeah he really wanted to come with me to visit you, but Chi-Chi wouldn't let him. She said that he needed to work on homework and that if he wanted to come over here tomorrow he couldn't come tonight. He wasn't too happy about it, he's had kind of a rough afternoon."

"Rough? Why? He finally became a Super Saiyan, you guys should be celebrating!"

"As soon as Chi-Chi saw Gohan she started crying, but not because she was happy. She basically called Gohan and I monsters, and it made Gohan feel bad. So he has just been up in his room doing homework all night."

The protective mother bear instinct Keiko had for Gohan was raging right now as she heard that, "Why would she say that! Gohan worked so hard, she should be so proud!"

"Calm down, it's okay, it's just how Chi-Chi is," Goku said, noticing how angry Keiko seemed to be getting.

"Hm, well if she won't celebrate then I will," Keiko huffed as an idea came to her mind, "You're going to come over tomorrow too right?"

"Of course," Goku laughed, as if he would miss a chance to spend time with Keiko.

"Okay, good, then I have a plan!"

"What's the plan?"

"Can't tell," Keiko said with a smirk.

"Whyyyyy?" Goku whined, but Keiko just kept her lips sealed.

"You'll see," she said simply, "Now why don't you tell me what you found out about May," Keiko said and instantly her stomach flipped.

"Oh yeah!" Goku snapped, remembering why he had come over, "Well you see," Goku began as he went and sat on the couch, Keiko sitting next to him, "While I was in the gravity room I had some time to think, and I remembered something. When Trunks first gave me this," Goku dug in his pocket until he pulled out the small good luck charm from May, "He told me this was from his girlfriend."

"Okay…" Keiko said slowly, not sure where this was going.

"He had told me her name, but during the years of training for the androids I completely forgot, until the other day!" a grin lit up Goku's face as if he was the cat who ate the canary.

"You remembered her name? That's it?" Keiko asked, not meaning to say that that wasn't a good thing to figure out, but compared to her thinking that Goku had found out that May was their kid it wasn't as big of a deal. In that instant though Keiko thought she would feel relief, but she didn't, instead she felt, _Disappointment? Why am I disappointed? _Keiko thought, and then she realized that she would have actually liked to find out of May was her daughter. Yet even though she still thought and felt that May wasn't her daughter, simply because it would almost be too good to be true and she didn't want to get disappointed, she still felt that maybe she was. Maybe Keiko did have a daughter, _maybe_.

"Keiko? Are you listening?"

"Huh? Yeah sorry, so what's her name?" Keiko asked as she pulled herself out of her thoughts.

"Ariel."

Although Goku had never said that name before, it sounded so familiar coming from his lips. Keiko as actually taken aback by how familiar that name sounded, and then she remembered why, "I once had a doll I named Ariel," she whispered as she thought back to her childhood and that beautiful doll. She had named it Ariel because she thought it was a beautiful name, and that green eyed, brunette doll of hers was the prettiest thing Keiko owned. She had completely forgotten about it though, until now, and had actually lost that doll when she was around seven and had spent days crying over it, and suddenly she wished she hadn't lost it so she could see it again.

"I like that name," Goku said, "I don't know why she would hide it from us, it's really nice," he shrugged, "But I don't want to tell her I know because I don't want to worry Trunks."

"Well then why did you tell me?" Keiko asked as she looked up at Goku, this odd feeling forming in her stomach.

"Hm, why did I tell you?" he thought, "I just felt like I should," he said, "I don't really know how else to explain it. Just once I remembered it you were the first person that came to mind and I knew I had to tell you."

"Oh," Keiko said as she leaned back so her back rested on the couch, "Ariel," she whispered and her hands subconsciously went and rested on her stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So I hope the chapter title made sense. I basically named it that because I felt that this chapter dealt alot with similarities between Ariel and Keiko/Goku, and then the whole name revealed thing at the end. But! Besides that, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review, and thank you to all you lovely people that left a review on the last chapter- you guys light up my life :)


	37. Sickness and Parties

**CHAPTER 37: Sickness and Parties**

* * *

><p>Keiko had things to do, and violently throwing up was not one of them. She had woken up early to go and get a cake to celebrate Gohan's Super Saiyan achievement, but before she could even fully get out of bed she felt terribly sick. Her feet couldn't move fast enough as she ran into the bathroom and immediately began throwing up into the toilet. <em>Ugh dang it Goku<em>, she thought as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She knew why she was sick; it was because of all the doughnuts she ate last night! Goku had stayed for a while after their talk, and before he left he suggested they go get something to eat. Keiko had no idea why, but she had been having a craving for doughnuts, even though she never liked them very much. Now she remembered why. Every time she had eaten doughnuts when she was younger they would make her stomach hurt. They had never made her throw up, but considering she ate four of them last night, it only made sense that her stomach would revolt and expel them from her body. She should have known better than to eat so many, but Goku convinced her, and they tasted so good.

Keiko stayed sitting by the toilet for a few minutes, waiting to see if her stomach would calm down, and soon it did. There were no signs of sickness, so she figured that now that the doughnuts were out of her system she was fine. Once the whole vomiting episode was over she could get back to getting ready and running her errands. Goku and Gohan would be at her house around one o'clock, the guests at around twelve thirty, which meant Keiko had three-ish hours to get everything done. The first thing on her list was to go out and buy a cake. This took longer than expected because she kept looking for a cake big enough to satisfy Goku and Gohan's appetite, plus leave enough for Keiko and the few people she had invited. Of course she didn't have to worry about having enough cake for Piccolo; instead she just bought a pack of bottled water, that would work for him. After searching for a cake for a while she just settled on getting three normal sized, round cakes. She got two vanilla cakes, one with chocolate frosting and the other with strawberry frosting, and one chocolate cake with vanilla frosting.

Then the next task: decorating the cakes. The bakery had offered to write any special messages on the cake for her, but Keiko declined. She figured she may get some odd looks if she told the lady behind the counter to write 'Congrats on becoming a Super Saiyan!' So instead Keiko just bought some colored frosting and the tools needed to decorate the cake. Of course this proved harder than she expected. Keeping a steady hand while trying to write on a cake was difficult and Keiko was being extremely OCD about how she wanted the cakes to look. She didn't want it to look like a five year old wrote on the cakes, but no matter how hard she tried it still looked a little shaky. She laid the three cakes out side by side, and wrote something on each one. On the first one she wrote 'Congratulations Gohan!' and on the next one she wrote 'On Becoming' and on the final one she wrote 'A Super Saiyan'. On that one she tried to draw a picture of a Super Saiyan, but it ended up being a stick figure with crazy yellow frosting hair. She doodled a few pictures on each of the cakes, and in the end she figured it wasn't perfect, but it was good enough.

She put the cakes in the fridge until the necessary time, and then began cleaning and decorating. There weren't many decorations sold that would celebrate an occasion like this, but Keiko did her best and kept it simple. After everything was ready she had some time to change and do her hair and makeup before people started showing up. Keiko decided on a navy blue dress with a wide, braided, dark brown belt that went around her waist. She paired it with some tan colored sandals, and messily pulled her hair into a bun. Her makeup consisted of some eyeliner and mascara, and that was it, even though she knew Bulma would tell her that she can do _so much more_.

Bulma was actually the first to arrive, seeing how she lived right next door, and of course some of the first words out of her mouth were complimenting Keiko on how pretty she looked and then saying how she could look drop dead gorgeous if she did a little bit more. It was almost sick how well Keiko knew Bulma, but that's what happens with best friends. Of course baby Trunks was with Bulma, and although Keiko had invited Vegeta, Bulma said that he wasn't going to come. Social events weren't his thing. Next Krillin showed up, looking rather dapper since he was wearing something other than his orange gi. Trunks and Ariel came next, even though they were staying with Bulma; they weren't ready to go when Bulma left. Keiko could see why seeing how pretty Ariel looked when they showed up. She was wearing a forest green dress with a white flower print on it. Keiko had never seen Ariel's hair, seeing how it was always under a baseball hat, but today she wasn't wearing that hat. Ariel's hair was black, and the curls went down to just past her breasts.

"I don't know why you made her wear that stupid hat, her hair is so pretty!" Bulma gushed, her comment directed to her son, as she clasped her hands together at the sight of Ariel, "Plus it doesn't give us any clue to who she is! Tons of people have black hair!"

"Wooooo!" baby Trunks clapped his hand together from his seat on the floor, mimicking what his mother did more than anything, but Ariel laughed and took it as a compliment.

"It _wanted_ her to wear the hat," the older Trunks sighed, and Keiko thought that perhaps what took them so long wasn't Ariel getting ready but instead her arguing with Trunks over a baseball hat.

"I agree with you Bulma," Ariel said as she crossed her arms over her chest, "It gives nothing away, that's what I told Trunks."

"If you're not born, don't blame it on me," Trunks mumbled so only Ariel could hear it, and she just snorted and rolled her eyes.

"He still has you wearing those dumb contacts though huh?" Bulma asked Ariel.

"Yeah, but I've gotten used to them and I don't mind them as much, but I figured one day without my hat would be fine, plus it's a special occasion," Ariel grinned as she placed her hands lightly on her hips.

"Where are Goku and Gohan anyway? I doubt Gohan would be late to his own party," Krillin said as he looked out the window, waiting to see if the two Super Saiyans were here yet.

"He doesn't know that it's his party," Keiko pointed out as she went and scooped up Trunks from the floor. The little boy let out an agitated grunt, seeing how he was busy playing with something when he was just suddenly grabbed.

"You can't always be holding him," Bulma scolded as soon as she noticed her friend pick the baby up, "You're spoiling him!"

"No I'm not," Keiko rolled her eyes, bouncing Trunks on her hip, "Case and point," she said as she pointed at future Trunks with her free hand, "Are you spoiled?" she asked, stunning Trunks a bit.

"Uhhh…no?"

"There!" Keiko grinned, leaving Trunks still a bit confused as to what just happened, "Told you so."

"Oh that is not proof!" Bulma argued as everyone began dispersing, leaving the woman to argue near the front door.

"Bulma," Keiko said slowly, "Yes it is."

"Fine! When Trunks is fifteen and wanting you to carry him don't come crying to me!"

"Why would I want that!" Trunks asked, a look of shock mixed with disgust coming across his face.

"Because Keiko spoiled you rotten that's why!"

"I'm leaving." No one had heard the door open, or noticed Piccolo take just one step inside the house. The Namekian shouldn't have been shocked to see Keiko and Bulma arguing, and to see everyone else just watching the spectacle from afar, but he already didn't want to come to this thing, and here he had his excuse to leave.

"No!" Keiko literally lunged towards the door, baby Trunks laughing as she did. She managed to grab onto Piccolo's wrist, but she quickly let go of it as he looked at her with the most annoyed look she could imagine, "I mean…uhhhh, stay?"

"Fine," Piccolo said as he walked inside, past everyone, and went and leaned up against a wall in the kitchen.

"Hi Piccolo!" Ariel had waved as the Namekian walked past her, but all she got was a slight head nod and an irritated grunt, "Piccolo seems to be in a bad mood," she said softly as she watched Piccolo cross his arms over his chest and lean back against the wall.

"Eh don't worry about it May, he's always like that, I thought you would have caught onto that by now," Krillin chuckled.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," Ariel said with a grin as she walked off towards Piccolo.

"She's just going to annoy him more," Krillin pointed out.

"She doesn't see it like that," Trunks shrugged, noticing how Piccolo eyed her walking towards him and began trying to ignore her.

"Huh, seems like something Goku would do," Krillin said in a joking matter, but this statement didn't have Trunks laughing, instead Trunks tensed up to a noticeable degree, "Hey you okay?"

"Yeah," Trunks tried to breathe and rationalize that Krillin was just joking and that he didn't know anything, "Yeah," he repeated, nodding his head.

The wait for Goku and Gohan wasn't very long, and as soon as one of them sensed the two Super Saiyans Keiko instructed everyone to hide. Keiko knew that Goku and Gohan would just come in, and she wanted to surprise them. "C'mon Piccolo, you have to hide!" Ariel had whispered as she ran off to hide next to Trunks, but the Namekian had no intentions of crouching behind some piece of furniture just to shout 'surprise!'. No way.

There was one soft knock on the door before it creaked open, Gohan poking his head in. "Uh…Mr. Piccolo?" he asked as he noticed his mentor leaning up against a wall in the dimly lit house, "What are you doing here?"

Before Piccolo could respond everyone leapt out from their hiding spots, shouting 'surprise!" in the process. The shock, followed by the grin on Gohan's face was what proved to Keiko that this whole party was worth it. "But my birthday isn't until tomorrow!" Gohan said, not sure what was going on as the lights flicked on and everyone moved towards him.

"This isn't about your birthday," Krillin said as he ruffled Gohan's hair.

"This is a party celebrating you turning into a Super Saiyan," Keiko explained, and soon realization snapped on Gohan's face and in a moment he was hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Keiko," Gohan whispered, suddenly feeling like less of a monster. His mom had barely been able to look at him this past day, and he began feeling that maybe he shouldn't have become a Super Saiyan. Like maybe it was a mistake. But this right here, all of his friends congratulating him and smiling made him realize that it was worth it and that he wasn't a monster at all.

"So this is what you had planned," Goku said as he walked into Keiko's house, earning her attention.

"Yup!" she grinned, happy that everything had worked out.

"Thanks Keiko," before Keiko even had time to react Goku had enveloped her in a tight hug.

"You don't have to thank me," she giggled, hugging him back.

"No," Goku said as they separated, but he kept his hands on her waist, "I do. This means more to Gohan than you will know."

"Well," Keiko turned around, seeing Gohan gawking over the cakes she had gotten for him, "He means more to me than you will ever know."

* * *

><p>The party went off without a hitch, and actually ended up lasting much longer than Keiko expected. The sun was already going down when everyone began going their separate ways. Gohan had had a smile plastered on his face the whole time, but it did fade slightly when he told Keiko that he had to go home now.<p>

"Don't be sad," Keiko said as she gave the young Super Saiyan a hug, "I'll see you tomorrow silly," she laughed as she noticed the frown on the kid's face.

"Thanks again Keiko," he said as he gave her another hug, "You're like my best friend."

"You're my best friend too buddy," she laughed, "You have been ever since you were just a baby."

"So you promise you'll be there tomorrow?" Gohan asked as he head towards the door.

"Duh," Keiko rolled her eyes playfully, earning her a laugh from baby Trunks.

"Okay," Gohan grinned, "I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he walked outside to wait for his Dad.

"See you tomorrow," Goku said as he enveloped Keiko in a hug.

"Bye," she breathed as she inhaled is scent, not wanting him or Gohan to have to go. Reluctantly she released him, watching him walk out the door and close it behind him.

"Now," Keiko said as she turned to face Bulma and baby Trunks- the only two still there, "We clean!"

"How about you clean," Bulma sighed as she sat down on the couch; Trunks fidgeting to get out of here grasp and go roam around.

"Fine," Keiko huffed, "Luckily you animals didn't leave much of a mess."

"You did a really great thing today," Bulma said as Keiko walked into the kitchen to gather up any trash that didn't make it to the trash can.

"I wouldn't call it _great_ or anything."

"I would. You made Gohan very happy today, you should be proud of yourself."

"I didn't do it to be proud or anything, I did it because I love Gohan, and cause Chi-Chi is a horrible person."

"Valid, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"She's been calling Gohan a monster ever since he turned into a Super Saiyan."

"Not surprising."

"No, but still mean. I wanted to show Gohan that his mother is the odd one and that in fact everyone is happy for him and loves him just the way he is. He is the furthest thing from a monster. You're going to his birthday party tomorrow right?"

"Of course, but I'm not looking forward to deal with his crazy mother."

"_You're_ not looking forward to it?" Keiko laughed as she put leftover food into the refrigerator, "Chi-Chi still blames me for the android harassing her. I'll admit I got slight satisfaction-"

"Slight?"

"Fine. I got a lot of satisfaction from hearing what Android 21 said to her, but it's not like I wanted Chi-Chi's finger to be broken."

"_Really_?"

"Well that's my story and I'm sticking to it," Keiko grinned as she finished up her cleaning.

"Well I'm going to go home," Bulma said as she stood up from her seat, "But I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Yup, should be a great day," Keiko chimed as she waved goodbye to Bulma.

* * *

><p>What should have been a great day didn't start out so great. Keiko found herself hung over the toilet at four o'clock in the morning. She was exhausted, and had no idea why she was throwing up at such an ungodly hour. She had had quite a bit of sugar yesterday with the three cakes and all, but still….was it enough to wake her up in the early morning and cause her to go sprinting to the bathroom so she could throw up? Keiko didn't think so, so the next best explanation was stress. She knew that hanging out with Saiyans would catch up to her eventually, all the worrying, stress, and nerves must have just reached some sort of pinnacle now with the Cell Games coming up. Keiko knew that she tended to internalize her feelings, and now she figured that they were literally eating away at her, she just hoped it wouldn't take till the Cell Games were over for her to stop throwing up every day.<p>

After Keiko was done throwing up, she went back to bed, only to wake up at her normal waking time to have to throw up again. It was disgusting. Keiko hadn't thrown up twice in one day in a very very long time, and she started to fear that maybe she was getting sick. But even if she was coming down with something she wasn't about to miss Gohan's birthday party. Keiko knew that it was risky going after she had already thrown up twice in one day, especially because she didn't want to get sick at the party. Plus she would never hear the end of it from Chi-Chi if she did. But she also knew that Gohan would be beyond disappointed if she didn't go, so she put on her big girl pants, downed some nasty nausea medicine, and headed out her door birthday gift in hand for Gohan's party.

Apparently Keiko didn't actually _look _sick, because no one asked her if she was feeling okay. The party was small, smaller than the party Keiko had held the previous day. Piccolo, Ariel, and Future Trunks weren't there, and Keiko was actually surprised that she had made the invitation list. Chi-Chi wasn't too happy to see her though, but it wasn't her party so Keiko could care less if she was happy or not. Gohan on the other had was thrilled when Keiko arrived, which just pissed Chi-Chi off even more. Everyone was outside, except for one other person Keiko had been excited to see.

"Why are you hiding in the house?"

"Chi-Chi said I can't go outside until I fix the table," Goku grumbled as he sat down in his dining room with a circular wooden table that was broken in half.

Keiko wanted to say something about how Chi-Chi was acting like his mother instead of his wife, but she bit her tongue and instead went and sat next to Goku, "Don't tell me you broke this," she said as she began collecting wood chips from the floor.

"It was an accident."

"Like the sink?" Keiko asked as she noticed the sink facet was dented and crooked.

"And the plates," Goku said as Keiko turned to see the trashcan overflowing with broken dishes.

"It's hard to control my strength in this form," Goku explained as he finished messily fixing the table, "Chi-Chi has basically forbid Gohan and I from touching anything in the house."

"You know you can always come stay with me," Keiko didn't expect Goku to accept her offer, basically because it wasn't like he was one to easily get his feelings hurt. If anything he was probably worried about hurting Chi-Chi's feelings by breaking things, than actually worrying about her yelling at him.

"Sure!"

"Wait really?" it didn't even take Goku a minute to reply and judging by the goofy grin on his face Keiko figured that her offer must have been a relief to Goku.

"Chi-Chi's been threatening to kick me out until the Cell Games are over anyway, so I'm sure if I stay with you for a while she won't have to worry about me breaking anything!"

"So you'll stay with me until the Cell Games?" That meant it wasn't just for one night, Goku would stay with her for _days_, which was almost too good to be true for Keiko.

"Yeah! I know Chi-Chi won't let Gohan stay that whole time, but I'm sure even he can stay for a few nights."

Keiko had no idea why but she felt like she was about to cry, "I'm so happy," she mumbled as she wiped away the tears forming in her eyes. It was ridiculous, there was no reason why she should be crying, but she couldn't help it. Before Goku could say another word she enveloped him in a hug as she began trying to laugh the tears away. He would be staying with her until the Cell Games, and for some reason this brought an enormous relief to Keiko.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> 200 reviews! Oh my goodness this story has reached 200 reviews! Thank you to Dexterra for leaving the 200th review and thank you to every single person who has ever reviewed this story. I never thought it would make it to 200 reviews, but it did and I am very grateful.

Anyway, this chapter was a bit shorter but because it was kind of a set up chapter I suppose for future chapters. The next chapter also probably won't be extrodinarly long because it will be more of a fluff chapter and cover the time Goku stays with Keiko. As of now I am planning for there to be a total of 41 chapters in this story, so four more chapters left.

Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story, reviewing, favoriting, adding to their alert system, you guys are all so amazing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review letting me know what you thought.


	38. Dinner For Three

**CHAPTER 38: Dinner for Three**

* * *

><p>When Keiko invited Goku to stay with her until the Cell Games she assumed it would just be the two of them, plus numerous visits from the adorable Gohan. She didn't expect that the phone would ring as she was outside visiting with Bulma and Trunks. She couldn't have known that it would be Grayson, or that Goku would decide to answer it. There was no clue that when Keiko walked back into her house Goku would have agreed to them meeting Grayson for dinner that very night.<p>

"Why are you so nervous?"

Once Keiko had found out about dinner she felt instantly queasy. She hadn't talked to Grayson in a while and along with feeling amazingly guilty she didn't think their catch up dinner should include Goku. Not because Keiko didn't want Goku around, but she knew that it would most likely end up being awkward.

"I'm not nervous," her hands fluttered through her closet as she stood in her bedroom wearing a navy blue robe.

"You're not a very good liar."

"I take offense to-" blue eyes had been so busy scanning clothing items they had yet to take a glance at Goku as he stood in the doorway. The words were taken from her mouth as she noticed the man standing in a black suit and tie, his hands relaxing by his sides and his eyes focused in on her, "Um, wow."

"What? Do I have a stain?" Goku's eyes dropped to his suit as he searched for a stain that could have found its way onto the black fabric.

"Where did you get that?"

"I got it from my house."

"I didn't notice you leave."

"Instant Transmission."

"Oh," Keiko whispered as she crossed her arms in front of her, "Well I must say you look rather handsome, but you didn't need to get dressed up for the occasion. I'm sure you aren't very comfortable in that."

"I wanted to look nice for you," he said it nonchalantly, not realizing the sweetness that his comment included.

"You have no clue how amazing you are."

"Hm," his head titled to the side, "I guess not. So why are you nervous?"

Keiko went back to looking through her closet, moving towards the fancier items- which were few and far between, "I just feel bad for not talking to Grayson very much."

"You've talked to him on the phone though right?"

"Yeah," she lifted a mustard colored dress out of her closet, studying it for a moment before putting it back, "But I feel like that isn't enough. I should make time to see him, but with everything going on I just haven't had time."

"He will understand, I mean Cell is a big threat, of course you would be busy dealing with all of that."

_Cell is only part of what has been keeping me away_. Keiko had barely thought of the upcoming Cell Games, mainly because she didn't need the added worry. Her mind had been busy processing the possibility of Ariel being her daughter. The feeling had been intensifying over the past two days, ever since she was sick the day of Gohan's party.

"I know he will understand," Keiko sighed as she settled on a simple black dress, "But I'm also just afraid of it being, well you know."

"What?"

"_Awkward_. With the three of us there, I don't want someone to feel like the third wheel." _And that someone would end up being Grayson_, she thought but since her and Goku weren't technically a couple she didn't want to make that assumption out loud. For all she knew Goku and Grayson would end up being best friends and she would be the third wheel. Not likely, but possible.

"That's not going to happen. Ya know what?"

"What?"

"You worry too much."

"Thank you captain obvious," Keiko laughed, "Now if you wouldn't mind I need to change."

"I thought we were over that now, I mean I've already seen you-"

"Ahhh!" Keiko rushed towards Goku, pushing him back and out of her room before he would start an uncomfortable conversation, "Be out in a minute," she slurred as with one last push Goku was out and the door was closed and locked.

Goku didn't even question why Keiko bull rushed him out of the room, because he already knew that sometimes Keiko did odd things. It was one of those accepted facts that they understood about each other. Once Keiko was alone she allowed herself to take a deep breath, closing her eyes and letting her shoulders drop. She was overreacting to this whole scenario and she didn't want her worrying to make Goku worry. He could already tell that she wasn't excited about dinner, and the last thing Keiko wanted was to make Goku feel bad for agreeing to this.

The black fabric slid over Keiko's body, fitting snugly around her frame. The dress was lacking straps, which did mean she would have to compulsively make sure the dress didn't fall. Her hand reached behind her, grabbing for the zipper, only to have it get stuck halfway up. She tried again, never having had an issue with this dress not fitting properly.

"Goku," she called her hand still on the zipper as she unlocked the door and took a step out.

"Yeah," there Goku was, sitting outside of her room in idle thought simply waiting for her.

"Ugh," Keiko let go of the zipper and slid down onto the floor, "I can't zip up my dress," she leaned her head back onto the wall, her head turned to face Goku.

"Well I can help, I bet you just couldn't reach," Goku gently pulled Keiko on the hardwood floor so she was sitting in front of him.

"I guess," Keiko sat up straight, feeling Goku's fingers brush up against her bare back as he held onto the zipper.

"Okay now I gotta focus," Goku said out loud, realizing how fragile the zipper was and how in his Super Saiyan form he could easily snap it off. He would forget that he was in this form, until moments like this when he was asked to do a task that to him was considered fragile.

"About that," Keiko felt the zipper move painstakingly slow up her back, "It may freak Grayson out if he sees you in Super Saiyan form. I know you wanna stay like that until the Cell Games so it's your choice, I'm sure we could come up with an explanation."

"It's fine," the energy that had been so apparent to Keiko as she sat in front of Goku vanished, leaving her with a tingling feeling surging through her body, "One night won't hurt."

Keiko turned her head to see that golden glow dissipated. Turquoise eyes muted and locked onto the black zipper which had been refusing to rise any higher, "Got it!" Goku announced joyously as he zipper slid to its resting place at the top of the dress.

"Thank you," her lips touched his cheek as she twisted her upper body, feeling the dress clinging to her ribs in a way it hadn't the last time she wore it.

"You're welcome."

"Not just for the dress," she turned her body so their knees touched as they sat cross legged, "For staying with me until the Cell Games, and for keeping me sane during all of this. You'll never know how much that means to me."

"Keiko," Goku's hand reached up to touch her cheek, "I haven't wanted to say anything, but you've seemed really stressed lately. And not like your normal stress, you've been _different_."

"Different?"

"Yeah," Goku's hand dropped and landed on her knee, "You sit and stare at nothing for a long time like something is on your mind and you can't stop thinking about it. At night you keep tossing and turning and well," he paused, his eyes looking down, "I'm worried."

It was only a matter of time until Goku began noticing the signs of Keiko's worry. She felt stupid for not realizing how much she was projecting it, that her thoughts were coming across in her actions. A part of her wanted to tell Goku what she was thinking, to relieve herself of bearing the secret. She wanted desperately to know what he thought of the possibility of them having a daughter, and if he would still be able to accept her. The fear didn't come with the thought of having a child; it came with the thought of Goku not accepting it. The fear of everyone judging her, the fear that her child would grow up scrutinized and judged based on her mother's actions. It was the fear of his reaction that kept Keiko's mouth shut.

"Can you trust me when I say that you don't need to worry about me?"

"Can't you just tell me what's wrong?" he was desperate, it was obvious from the way his dark eyes searched hers.

"Not now," her heart sank as she watched Goku's face drop, "But not because I don't want to or don't think you should know. I just need time. I promise Goku I will tell you, I just have to figure it all out first."

She felt insensitive by leaving Goku out of something that had everything to do with him. He deserved to know, but she didn't want to get him all riled up over something that may not even be true. She needed to know for sure that she was pregnant, and then she would figure out a way to tell him.

"I promise," she whispered as the gap between them closed, her lips brushing against his. As they separated Keiko's eyes remained shut as she let out a sigh, "Do we _have _to go?"

"Well if you don't want to."

"You're supposed to say," Keiko opened her eyes and lowered her chin, "Now Keiko get up and let's get going, don't chicken out! We are going and you have no choice now man up!" her voice dropped an octave, sounding nothing like Goku but she had certainly tried.

"Well then," Goku stood up, his gaze down at her, "Keiko get up and let's get going, don't chicken out!" he reached down, grabbing her hands and pulled her up as if she was as light as air. His hands moved from her hands to her waist as he hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Goku stop!" she laughed as he began carrying her towards the front door.

"We are going and you have no choice."

"But I need shoes!"

"Man up," he took a few more steps before stopping, pulling Keiko off his shoulder and holding her in front of him so their faces were even and her feet were dangling in the air, "Do you want to go get your shoes or I can go get them."

"I'll go get them," she said it with too much of a smirk, and Goku could tell something was up even before she began flailing and escaped from his grasp.

Her feet hit the ground running, hoping Goku would at least let her try to escape. She made it to her room without him catching her, and knowing Goku wouldn't destroy her home she closed and locked the door. There was only one pair of heels that she felt comfortable enough to wear, and they were actually Bulma's she had 'borrowed' years ago and never returned. She had only taken one step towards her closet to retrieve the shoes when out of the corner of her eyes she noticed him.

"Using Instant Transmission is so not fair!" she whined as Goku began laughing. This time he didn't allow her to even try to make a run for it before she was once again on his shoulder.

"At least get my shoes and purse before we go," her breathing was short from the laughter as she guided Goku to the closet, pointing out the accessories she needed.

"Will you at least let me walk into the restaurant once we get there?" she huffed as Goku carried her outside.

"Maybe," he smirked, moving towards the sidewalk.

"My car's over there ya know," Keiko lifted her chest, pointing towards where her car was parked.

"I know," before Keiko could explain how odd it would look if they arrived without a vehicle Goku placed two fingers on his forehead and they were standing in front of the restaurant.

"Um…hey?"

The florescent streets lights illuminated the busy downtown area. Restaurants and shopping areas lined up next to each other as bystanders stopped what they were doing to take a glance at the man holding a barefoot woman on his shoulder. The brick colored restaurant was line with large windows, clear enough that the people enjoying their pasta stopped mid bite to turn and see the odd spectacle. Grayson stood with hands in suit pockets, a puzzled expression adorning his face.

"Hey," Keiko carried the word out, laughing slightly to break the tension, "Nice to see you."

"Did you uh hurt yourself? Or why is he carrying you?"

"I fell," Keiko lied as she slid off of Goku's back, the dirty cement beneath her feet, "You know I was just walking alone when uh-oh!" she took her shoes out of Goku's hands, slipping them on and gaining two inches in height, "I'm fine now so don't worry no need to continue talking about my mishaps."

It stayed silent for a moment, enough time for anyone who had been staring to avert their eyes and continue on with their evening. Cars sent rushes of wind as they passed, but this cooling air did nothing to take the redness off of Keiko's cheeks. It wasn't until Grayson began laughing, both at the situation and at how embarrassed Keiko was, that things lightened up.

"It really is nice to see you again Keiko," Grayson enveloped her in a hug, his chest still rising with laughter, "You too Goku," he released her, reaching his hand out to shake Goku's. The handshake lasted a second before Grayson retracted in pain, Goku's normal handshake having been too powerful for Grayson.

"Well," the man shook his hand before sticking it back in his pocket, "Let's go inside."

The dinner was peaceful, made even more so when Goku decided to consume a normal amount of food. The rate at which he consumed it was still abnormally quick, but Grayson didn't seem to mind and Keiko was simply used to it by now. They babbled on about unimportant things like the weather and how the pollen count seemed to be rather high. Conversation never neared anything if extreme importance, giving Keiko a feeling of normalcy. Once the dinner was over Keiko was content to go back home, a feeling of relief settling into her gut as the guilt of not seeing Grayson floated away.

"Before you go, Keiko, can I talk to you?" The clacking of her heels stopped as she turned to Grayson, wondering what he would need to talk to her about in private. "I promise it won't take long," he assured.

"Yeah, okay," Keiko saw no reason to worry, yet her mind jumped to a conclusion that perhaps she was in for a lecture.

As they walked away from Goku and the bustling street she braced herself to have to turn Grayson down once and for all. Not once had Grayson condemned Keiko for loving a married man, but it was apparent in his eyes that he still had some strange hope living inside him. A hope that Keiko would realize how foolish her love was and seek an alternative, and perhaps that alternative would be him.

"You seem happy," his voice drew Keiko away from her thoughts as the pavement beneath their feet turned to grass.

"Yeah I am," she focused her gaze on the trees ahead of her, the open escape of lush foliage that was hidden by the shadows of night.

"Good," he chuckled, "I was worried."

"You don't have to, I know you don't approve but I'm happy with my life."

"Good, that's good. And I'm not just saying that to be nice. All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy. Doesn't matter who you're with- Goku, me, some random guy- as long as you're happy then I'm happy."

She could tell that he meant it, and that it broke his heart. He possessed the knowledge that Keiko's heart was firmly given away and he had managed to overcome that. "I'm sorry," she didn't know what else to say, because saying 'thank you' just didn't feel right.

She was thankful for his attitude, but she wasn't thankful that she had to be the one to break his heart, to teach him this unusual lesson. They were two people that could so easily be in love had they met decades ago. Had they been friends when they were children, had she never even met Goku then she knew their lives would be different. That is why she apologized, because she knew that she could have loved him, but that she never would.

"Look the real reason I wanted to talk to you is to tell you I'm going away for a little bit."

"What's 'a little bit' mean?"

"Two, three weeks tops I made sure it wouldn't be that long."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting treatment," he stopped walking, the park surrounding them, "I have cancer Keiko."

"How long have you known?"

"A while."

Keiko wasn't sure what happened first. Whether it was the tears or the slap across his face that sent him staggering backwards. The grass cushioned Keiko's fall as her knees hit first, her head finding its way into her hands. She didn't care to know the details; in fact she wanted to not have to even speak to Grayson right now. The reason he shaved his head, those moments where he sounded so exhausted on the phone, and Keiko had no clue what had been going on. She had been so engrossed in her own problems, issues, life that she ignored Grayson never once thinking to question whether he was truly okay or not. The guilt ate at her, making her feel nauseous as all of her problems suddenly seemed miniscule and her mind was plagued with the thought of Grayson facing this and possibly not surviving it.

"Keiko, please don't. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was just afraid of your reaction. But you don't need to worry, I'm getting treatment and I still have a lot of life to live."

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," she mumbled into her hands as Grayson sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her frame.

"Keiko stop," he chuckled, "I told you I'd be fine."

"I know, but that's not why I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being there for you Grayson, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there and that you felt you couldn't tell me."

Goku found them there, sensing a spike in Keiko's ki he was quick to arrive to see her sitting on the ground sobbing. Grayson was quick to explain from his spot on the grass next to her, where he was holding tightly onto her body. An ache manifested in Goku's chest as he picked Keiko up from the ground, cradling her in his arms. He promised Grayson to make sure she was okay, assuring him that she would be fine and contact him soon. Grayson swallowed the lump in his throat; allowing Goku to step in as the comforter- the person Keiko needed the most. As Grayson turned to leave he heard his names called, turning to see Keiko wiping tears from her eyes.

"Listen up Grayson," she sniffled, "Now that I know you better be prepared, I'm going to be watching you like a hawk now. No way in hell I'm gonna let you do this alone, we're gonna beat this. Me and you."

The tears had momentarily ceased from his eyes, and Grayson couldn't resist the small laugh that came from his chest. "Me and you," he repeated, nodding before he waved goodbye and began walking out of the park.

"I'm okay," Keiko mumbled as she got out of Goku's grasp, her feet hitting the floor, "I promise, it just hit me hard and I couldn't control it, but I'm fine now. I'm gonna be strong- for Grayson."

Goku's arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly as he kissed the top of her head, "He's lucky to have a friend as strong as you."

"No, I think I'm lucky to have a friend as strong as him."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>First off, I realize that anyone following this story is probably amazed that I updated and frustrated that it took me so long- and for that I apologize, but I am back and hope to have more regular updates until the end of the story. Thank you to all of the readers who have stuck through this journey with me, I promise it will have an end. Please make sure to leave a review letting me know what you thought. Also I am going to make an effort to post any news on updates, stories, any new banners, etc on a tumblr so check it out (the link can be found on my profile)


	39. Positive

**CHAPTER 39: Positive**

* * *

><p>The tile floor was cold beneath her feet as she paced in the small bathroom. Trunk's babbling could be heard from outside the door, as his small body was attempting to get inside the bathroom. Little fists would hit the door, making but only a bump that threatened to turn into a fit if Keiko didn't come out soon. Bulma attempted to soothe her son by distracting him with toys and peek-a-boo, but it would only work for so long. The boy wanted to see Keiko, and was not understanding why the woman wouldn't hold him like she usually did.<p>

"You need to hurry up before he starts crying," Bulma's knees were on the ground a goofy grin on her face as she held a teddy bear up in front of Trunks.

"Give me a minute."

"Remember when I told you you shouldn't spoil Trunks? This is why, because when you decide to not choke him with love he freaks out."

"I promise I will be right out."

"It's been like ten minutes, I know for a fact it doesn't take that long."

"I can't look."

"Excuse me?" Bulma was up, despite a whine from Trunks, and met Keiko at the bathroom door.

"I can't look," the dark haired woman repeated as she leaned her back up against the doorframe, allowing an exhale to find its way out of her lips.

"You're being a baby, just look!"

Trunks lifted his arms as he noticed Keiko moving towards him, a whine that threatened to transform into a cry filling the room. The crocodile tears ceased as soon as he was in Keiko's arms and his hands were grasping for her hair. Bulma continued scolding Keiko, using the word 'childish' in quick succession.

"Just look for me," Keiko shrugged as she tapped Trunk's nose, something that obviously bugged him yet the woman couldn't help it.

"I'm not going to ready your pregnancy test for you! It's _your_ pregnancy test!"

"I'm too nervous," Keiko continued her antics as Trunks desperately tried to grab ahold of her finger, and once he did he refused to let go- not allowing her to touch his face anymore, "Please."

"We'll look together, and that's my final offer."

Keiko considered arguing; hoping that with enough whining and complaining perhaps Bulma would give in and simply read the test. This thought was cut short when she noticed the look in her best friend's eyes, a mix of frustration and extreme seriousness. She made no noise as she carried Trunks towards the bathroom, Bulma following suit until the three of them stood there. Her blue eyes stared at the granite countertop, the pregnancy test having been placed face down.

"I'm not touching it," Bulma whispered, nudging Keiko to hurry up and flip it over so they could see.

The tension was unneeded, but was real enough that it made Keiko's hand shake as she reached out and with one quick movement flipped the test over to allow their eyes to see the results that were long overdue.

Silence overtook them as they allowed their minds to fully comprehend what they were looking at. Trunks whined to be put down, having grown bored with Keiko and now wishing to explore. The next sound came as a squeal, one filled with child-like excitement that was unlike a grown woman. Soon there was running, frantic and quick around the room with hands placed firmly over mouth to keep the excitement at bay.

"Oh my goodness," Bulma whispered from beneath her hands as she continued jogging in place, "Stop just standing there, come jump around with me!"

Keiko stepped out of the bathroom, releasing Trunks who began trying to mimic his mother's movements. It took a moment for her to register what Bulma had requested until the blue haired friend had forcefully attacked Keiko in a suffocating hug. Moments that felt like eternity passed until the first noise was uttered from Keiko. It was a laugh, light and airy as her arms wrapped around Bulma, holding her best friend tightly.

"I'm pregnant," she laughed as they released, Keiko's hands moving to cover her mouth to hide the grand smile that had spread across her face, "I'm gonna be a mom, I have to tell Goku."

"How are you going to tell him?" the two women went and sat on the sofa next to each other, knees shaking with enthusiasm.

"I have no idea, I'm actually afraid of what he will say."

This statement caused Bulma to laugh, "Keiko you know he is going to be happy, there is no reason to worry."

"But what will everyone else say."

"I don't know," any laugher had left Bulma's voice, her eyes averting Keiko's gaze, "I'm excited for you, but I don't envy you. I have no idea what everyone will say."

"Gohan," that was the first name to come to Keiko's mind, and as she spoke her heart broke a bit, "What will he think?"

"He loves you, and he always will."

"But I'm not his mother. It doesn't matter how much he loves me, he will be hurt by this. He isn't some dumb kid; he will realize that what his dad did was wrong. And what if Goku leaves? What if Gohan loses his family all because of me? How could I hurt him like that? How- oh no," Keiko leapt from the couch, rushing past Trunks and into the bathroom where her head hung into the toilet and the contents of her stomach spilled into the water.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled as she felt Bulma rubbing her back and holding her hair out of her face, "I'm okay," Keiko moved away from the toilet, sitting on the tile floor, "I'm fine- promise, just morning sickness."

"I don't think that was morning sickness," Bulma sat down next to Keiko, rubbing her back as the latter leaned forward resting her arms over her legs, "It's okay, don't cry," Bulma could feel the vibrations running through Keiko's back, it wasn't necessary to see the tears hitting the tile floor.

"I can't do this; I can't choose me over everyone else. It's not worth it."

"What's not worth it? You're happiness? Keiko, yes it is! You have put others ahead of you your whole life, you deserve to be happy. Who cares what everyone will say, you deserve happiness more than anyone."

"But Gohan," just saying his name made the guilt begin to rise back up Keiko's throat, "I can't take his dad away, I can't hurt him like that. I love him so much, he is like my son, how can I say I care for him and then do something like that to him."

"But you have to tell Goku."

"I will," Keiko raised a hand to wipe the tears away, "After the Cell Games. Goku has a big fight coming up, and it will take a lot on his part and mine for us to figure this pregnancy thing out. The Cell Games is in five days, another week of Goku not knowing won't hurt him. It'll give me time to think, and won't distract him from the fight."

"I'm not sure how much this will help, but you should know that I will always be here for you. You're my best friend and no matter what I will never abandon you. And I know the same can be said for Goku. He loves you so very much Keiko and this pregnancy will only make him love you more. We will always be there for you because we love you, and this baby will love you too. You'll be a great mom."

"That did help," Keiko raised her head, allowing herself to collapse in Bulma's arms, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>The living room was quiet, save for the rush of air that would blow the curtains sending a slight rustling noise through the space. Keiko's hands busily worked on what she hoped would be at least a decent dinner. With the Cell Games only a few days away she figured it was best if she tried to make some home cooked meals for Goku, rather than them ordering out all the time. The phone was balanced between her ear and shoulder, a trick she had never been very good at meaning every so often she would need to readjust it with her hand.<p>

"So how's it going?"

"Ugh I have no clue, I keep reading the directions but it might as well be in a foreign language."

"Are you sure it isn't?"

"Ha, you're _so_ funny."

"I know I am."

His laugh was refreshing, something that would take Keiko's mind off of where exactly Grayson was calling her from. He sounded fine, in fact he sounded better than fine. His voice was light, airy, everything Keiko remembered and was fearful she would lose.

"So where is the lucky man?"

"Out," Keiko didn't want to explain, or in fact let conversation turn to focus on Goku. Currently Goku was at his house, visiting with Gohan- no doubt trying to convince Chi-Chi to let him come over for dinner.

"Well I'm sure he will be excited to see that you cooked- shocked, yes, but also excited," he didn't even bother to question what 'out' meant, because he already knew. Keiko never mistook Grayson for ignorant, or easily fooled- he knew exactly what Keiko got herself into and that is why he worried, but he cared enough that he accepted it and tried to leave it at that.

"Once again someone's funny," Keiko pushed her shoulder up closer to her ear, hoping to keep the device from further sliding down, "I think it is almost ready, and it doesn't look horrible."

"And if it looks good, it will taste good."

"I hope that's true," as she moved out of the kitchen and began setting the table Keiko could feel that they had arrived, "Oh well he's here, so I better go."

"Okay, go get em kid- impress the world with your culinary skills."

"I'll try my best, bye Grayson, it was good talking to you. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, bye Keiko."

Once Keiko had hung up the phone she was running through the house, trying to get everything ready and cleaned off in the minute before Goku opened the door. No knock was necessary, considering Goku basically lived here now and Gohan had been over enough to consider this his home away from home. The young boy was ecstatic, having not seen Keiko for days- ever since his birthday party. He was the first to give her a hug, and Keiko immediately complimented him on being able to stay in Super Saiyan form for this long.

"You made dinner?" even Gohan knew of Keiko's lack of cooking skills, "It smells delicious!"

"Thanks kid," Keiko grinned, but knew the real test would be when she tasted it. Neither Goku nor Gohan would tell her if it was horrible, in fact they would suck it up and eat it with a smile on their faces. The fact she had cooked was already enough to have them grinning and thanking her, to them it didn't matter how it tasted, "Go ahead and serve yourself," she urged, and it took but a moment for Gohan to grab a plate and begin piling food onto it.

"You seem happy," Goku grinned as he stood next to Keiko, grabbing plate to get food.

"Yeah," she chuckled, "I am."

"So I take it you figured everything out that was bothering you?"

"Actually, yes I did."

"So that means you can tell me now right?" Goku leaned down and whispered in her ear, already nearly bouncing with excitement.

"Yes," she turned and tapped him on the nose, "After the Cell Games."

"Huh? But why?"

"Because it's kinda a big deal, and I don't want to distract you from the Cell Games, so I will tell you after."

He stayed silent for a moment, "I guess that makes sense. So a big deal huh?"

Keiko turned and looked at Gohan, who had planted himself at the table and, after getting permission, had begun eating. He seemed to be enjoying it, but Keiko knew the happiness came from more than just the food. That boy loved her, almost as much as she loved and adored him. He meant the world to her, and seeing him happy was all she needed in this life.

"Yeah, but don't worry," she sighed as she turned and gave Goku a smile, "It won't change much."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hope everyone liked the chapter! The end is near, and I hope everyone is excited to see how it ends- it may be a surprise to some, or maybe not- we will just see how it happens. Make sure to check my tumblr for information about updates and the sequel. Thanks to all you wonderful readers and make sure to leave a review.


	40. It's Not Goodbye, It's 'I Love You'

**CHAPTER 40: It's Not Goodbye, It's 'I Love You'**

* * *

><p>The concept was rather absurd if one actually thought about it. Celebrating what may be everyone's last day on Earth, celebrating a competition against a guy who was perfectly willing to destroy each of them. There was no reason to have such a huge party for something so depressing, but no one saw it that way. In fact everyone believed this to be one last get together to raise spirits before the Cell Games. It was supposed to allow everyone to relax and perhaps even forget about what would occur the very next day.<p>

Keiko and Bulma had arrived at Roshi's two hours before the party began, determined to help make it a day to remember. Roshi didn't mind having two women bustling around, cleaning his house, and getting more use out of his kitchen then he usually did. Keiko had bought deserts, seeing how she wasn't about to risk testing her lack of culinary expertise on so many people. Last thing everyone needed was food poisoning. Bulma was willing to cook, but not without some help, and that's when Ariel arrived.

The girl looked the same as always with her baseball hat and comfy attire. Everyone had stopped asking her to take out her colored contacts and tell them her real name and instead accepted that Ariel would continue with her secrets. Trunks arrived with Ariel, never allowing her to go anywhere by herself- but Ariel didn't seem to mind. The two were extremely close, and Keiko couldn't help but hope that in this timeline Ariel and Trunks would find each other like they did in the alternate timeline.

Keiko acted as normal as possible around Ariel, even though she had come to the full realization that Ariel must be her daughter. Although Keiko figured she would never know for sure, that feeling she got in her gut was enough for her to be certain. Mother's intuition perhaps, but either way Keiko did her best to hide it from Ariel and Trunks. So far only Bulma knew of her pregnancy, and that was the way it would stay until Goku knew and they came up with a plan on what to tell everyone. Keiko had considered telling her parents, but she wasn't willing to walk in without a plan and just say 'hey, I'm pregnant', so she figured it would wait.

The company of Ariel and Trunks made getting the party ready much more fun than Keiko originally thought. It was nice to be able to spend some time with her grown up godson, knowing that eventually he would go back to his own timeline. But Keiko would still have baby Trunks, who wouldn't be attending the party today due to the fact that the party would be all day and no doubt Trunks would have a meltdown and need to go home early. Bulma figured it would be good for Trunks to have a grandparents' day, so that is where the small boy was.

"You should have invited Grayson," Bulma said in passing as she stood over the stove.

"Grayson?" Ariel questioned, and this in itself peaked Keiko's interest. In Ariel's timeline had Grayson not been a part of Keiko's life?

"He's one of Keiko's friends, a nice guy if I do say so myself."

"He's on vacation so he couldn't come," Keiko hadn't told Bulma about Grayson's revelation, not feeling that it was her place to be spreading that kind of news.

"Well that's sad, I haven't seen him a while. So I take it you don't know Grayson?" Bulma directed the question to Ariel.

"No, not that I can remember. Do you know him Trunks?"

"Don't think so," the teenager responded.

"Well I guess you didn't make friends in that future," Bulma laughed.

"Are you and Grayson dating?" the question was blunt, and in fact was asked in a way that reminded Keiko a lot of Goku. Ariel stared at Keiko, waiting for the answer with a hesitant look in her eyes.

"Uh, no," Keiko wasn't sure how to answer the question that was an obvious invasion of her privacy.

"Oh," Ariel let out a puff of air, "Okay."

Judging by her reaction to the answer Keiko figured Ariel was happy to hear that she was single. She wondered if Ariel knew that Goku was her father, and if in fact she hoped Keiko and Goku would be together in this time. Keiko felt sorry to have disappointed the girl, who had come into this time to see things more complicated than ever. The topic of Grayson or Keiko's personal life didn't come up again, especially when people began arriving. Everyone was there, a good sign considering it had been a while since they all got together.

"I am so stuffed," Keiko sat down on the sand next to Goku, her hands placed on her stomach as she laid back, feeling the sun hitting her face.

"It was really good, I especially liked the desserts."

"You don't have to lie," Keiko chuckled, hearing Gohan, Ariel and Trunks playing in the water.

"I'm not! You have the best taste in cakes out of anyone I know- honest," Goku was being completely serious, which just make Keiko laugh some more.

"You're silly," she muttered as she grabbed Goku's shirt, pulling him down onto the sand.

"Hey!" his back hit the sand, but he made no attempt to sit back up, "What was that for?" he asked, his cheek resting against so he could meet Keiko's gaze.

"Cause I felt like it," she stuck her tongue out, reaching her hand out to grab ahold of Goku's, "You know what we haven't done in a while?"

Goku took a minute to think about it, before deciding that he had no idea, "No, what?"

"Spar," the word brought back memories of her childhood, and all those days spent with Goku and Krillin. They were some of the best days of her life, and she would never forget when she would spar with Goku. It was something they had always done, and he had always won yet she never gave up.

"Hm," Goku sat up, lifting his hand to scratch the back of his head, "You're right!"

"But it wouldn't be fair anymore," Keiko sat up, sighing, "You're a Super Saiyan now, I'd be crazy to try to spar with you."

"No I don't think-"

"No no, don't try to comfort me. I realize that I've fallen behind and well," Keiko pushed herself up off the ground, slowly moving as she talked until she was standing behind Goku, "There is no chance that I will catch up to you now. I think I will go hang out with the normal people inside, validate myself a bit."

"Uh," Goku didn't understand what she was saying or why she was suddenly acting so strange, "Okay?"

"Yes," she mused, "Okay," she turned her back, taking six steps away before she spun around on her heels. Goku was under the impression that she was leaving that he didn't notice her running, full speed at him, and he didn't see her jump up flipping over his body. He didn't have a clue what was going on until there she was, standing right in front of him with a grin on her face before her foot was firmly planted on his chest.

The kick sent him flying backward, a puff of sand following him and the noise of impact drawing the attention of those who had been outside. Once Keiko landed the kick she was up in the air and moving quickly away from Roshi's island until it was virtually out of view. She knew it was a matter of time until Goku was either right in front of her, or behind her- either way it wouldn't be easy to get the element of surprise again. He had learned all of her tricks, which meant her coming up with new ones and so far this one had worked well enough. Goku had no idea it was coming, after being confused by Keiko's odd speech and saying she was going inside.

"That was unfair," his lips sat right on her ear, causing her to tense up as she felt his hand wrap around her waist. His grip was firm, and he had bypassed her shirt and let his hand sit on her stomach. Keiko felt her breath hitch in her throat as he nuzzled into her neck, leaving her feeling completely dizzy.

That's when his other hand went to her waist and in an instant she found herself being hurled up into the air at a speed that brought her back to consciousness. She had been so distracted that it took her a moment to regain her ki and keep herself from hitting the water. Her feet sat right above the water, her hands balled up into fists at her side and a definite pout on her face as she looked up to see Goku in a fit of laughter.

"Oh that was cruel! That was so not fair!"

"I'm sorry," Goku held onto his stomach, "But if you can play games so can I."

He was still overcome with laughter, and Keiko figured if _that_ was how he wanted to play it. She flew up into the air, the blush from earlier still staining her cheeks. Before Goku could speak she grabbed his shirt and forcefully pulled him into her. Their lips collided in a way that brought back that dizziness back into Keiko's head, but this time she was ready. Her knee hit his gut, and with an extra push from her hand she managed to send him staggering backwards.

"Hey!" he whined as Keiko was now finding herself laughing, realizing how fun this sparring match had turned out to be.

"What?" she asked innocently, stifling giggles.

"I was enjoying that, you didn't have to knee me," he was smirking, letting Keiko know that now the games were going to have to end, "But I won't fall for that one again."

He had disappeared and Keiko was left backtracking, once again moving towards Roshi's island, hoping that she was somehow getting away from him. She was wrong, and as she felt the blow come from behind her she was suddenly falling towards the water. The blow didn't hurt, Goku made sure of that, but it was enough to stun her and knock her down. Keiko regained her balance but not before Goku grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, effectively keeping her from moving.

"I win," he grinned as they hovered an inch over the water.

Keiko sighed, about ready to give in when she noticed Gohan, Ariel, and Trunks watching them now that they had flown back into view. Gohan locked eyes with her, and without any words knew her plan.

"Hey, what's that?" Keiko asked as she turned her gaze away from the shore.

"Where?"

Water splashed up around them as Goku was sent into the ocean, the splash drenching both Keiko and Gohan. Gohan's hit was harder than Keiko could ever manage, and although it would have severely injured a normal person it just knocked Super Saiyan Goku into the water. Keiko gave Gohan a high five, placing her hands on her hips as both of them looked at Goku pick himself out of the water.

"Two versus one," Goku noted as Keiko slung her arm around Gohan. He didn't say another word as he disappeared from view and both Keiko and Gohan tensed.

"Where is he?" Keiko whispered, but both of them soon found out as they found themselves in the water and Goku's laugh filled their ear.

"Dad!" Gohan laughed as he splashed his father with water, distracting him and allowing Keiko to pull down on his leg forcing him into the ocean.

"You guys okay?" Trunks called from the shore, still confused as to what just occurred before him. His answer was a face full of water courtesy of the two Super Saiyans and his godmother.

Ariel immediately cracked up in laughter at the sight of Trunks drenched, but this didn't last long seeing how the purple haired teenager sent a wave of water over Ariel. Ariel tried to escape but soon enough Trunks had her over his shoulder and threw her into the water, earning him a scowl. Keiko watched as she rubbed water out of her eyes and she found herself laughing. For once she found herself completely immersed in the moment and as she kept herself afloat in the water she wished she could stay there forever.

* * *

><p>The day had gone by faster than expected, and if it wasn't for the Cell Games the next day everyone would have stayed much longer. Keiko went with Bulma back home, knowing Goku would take Gohan home and then be over later. Once Keiko was home she jumped in the shower, trying to scrub the smell of salt water off of her. She felt perfectly content as she changed into pajamas and lounged on her couch, seeing what was on TV that night. A movie and a phone call with Grayson later Keiko heard the door open, the sound waking her up from her almost slumber.<p>

"Hey," she said as she sat up on the couch, watching Goku move towards her and plop down onto the sofa.

"Gohan really wanted to come and stay over tonight," he explained as he laid down on the couch, moving Keiko so she was laying down in front of her, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"I wish he could have, but it's okay I'm already planning a whole sleep over bonanza after the Cell Games. Hopefully he won't get sick of seeing me."

"Ha, I don't think that's possible. Gohan will never get sick of seeing you, he loves you too much."

"Yeah," Keiko smiled, hearing Goku yawn as his grip on her tightened, "I hope you're right."

"Hey Keiko?"

"Yeah," she turned her head up to see Goku focused on the TV.

"Can I ask you something? Something important?"

"Uh, yeah sure," she tried to sit up, but his grip was too tight.

"Can you not go to the Cell Games tomorrow?"

This time his grip wasn't tight enough and Keiko tore away, sitting up and staring down at him. "What? Why!?"

"Please don't get mad," he sat up, pulling her into him, trying to calm her down, "It's just I don't want you to get hurt."

"But I won't, it's not like I'm going to fight."

"I know, but that doesn't matter. Cell won't hesitate, plus I don't want you to have to see what may happen."

"You act like something bad is going to happen," she laughed, trying to pass it off as a joke but when he didn't respond she felt herself beginning to feel nauseous, "Nothing bad is going to happen," she tried to sound confident as she looked up at his face, but she wasn't sure how convincing she was.

"You know I love you right?" he grinned, helping to ease her nerves.

"Of course."

"I've loved you for so long Keiko, and I mean it. I'm in love with you and I don't want you to forget it," he kissed the top of her head, holding her tightly.

"You act like you're saying goodbye," she said it softly, hoping he wouldn't hear but of course he did.

"No, I'm not saying goodbye," he let her go only to then place his hands gently on her face, "I'm saying I love you Keiko. I really really do."

"I love you too," she leaned forward, placing her forehead against his, unable to shake this sickening feeling in her gut, "And I won't go tomorrow."

The relief on Goku's face was indescribable and he moved forward placing a gentle kiss on her lips before pulling her into another hug, "Thank you Keiko," he whispered into her neck.

"No problem, but I expect you to come over right after it's over to fill me in."

"You got it," his grin tried to force Keiko to cheer up, but it wasn't working. He kissed her again, something unusual for Goku seeing how he wasn't one to just randomly kiss her. After they parted he stood up and lifted Keiko off the couch.

He moved them into her room, where he placed her on her side of the bed before changing into pajamas and crawling into the other side of the bed. His weight made the bed creak, a sound that was comforting to Keiko. A puff of air left her body as she was surprised when her body was pulled backwards until her back hit Goku's chest. His arm was coiled around her as he placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"Night," he whispered, "I love you."

He said it again, as if trying to beat it into Keiko's head that indeed he truly, deeply loved her. "I love you too," she responded placing her hand over the arm that was wrapped around her as she allowed herself to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> A big thanks to all the readers and reviewers, you guys are fantastic. Hope you guys liked the chapter and make sure to leave a review!


	41. Broken

**CHAPTER 41: Broken**

* * *

><p>She could feel it, as if something inside of her was breaking. It was indescribable, a notion that something was wrong, so wrong that it made her feel sick to her stomach. The feeling hit suddenly, and without warning. She had been sitting on the couch with Bulma, occupying her time and forcing herself to not watch any news coverage of the Cell Games. Her feet hit the floor running as soon as the nausea built up, and she found herself hanging over the toilet. 'Must be the pregnancy' Bulma sighed as she held Keiko's hair and rubbed her back.<p>

_No, this is different_. Keiko could feel that this sickness wasn't coming from her stomach- it was coming from her heart. It sounded absurd, and she didn't want to worry Bulma- but Keiko knew. Whether she wanted to or not, she knew at that very instant that something had gone wrong.

"Bulma," she asked once they were out of the bathroom, "I think maybe we should go see what's happening at the Cell Games."

"Yeah okay, I'm sure someone on TV is talking about it."

"That's not what I mean."

Bulma stared at Keiko, a look of disbelief and almost anger beginning to show. "You promised Goku you wouldn't go, and I promised Goku that even if you tried I wouldn't let you! You really need to learn to trust him Keiko, I'm sure everything is fine and if we just show up there we could get ourselves killed."

_She's right, Goku is fine. I'm overreacting_. Keiko tried to force feed the thoughts, the images of Goku being able to protect them all- defeat Cell. There was no reason he wouldn't be able to, and Keiko knew she should have more faith. But she knew, despite the reassuring thoughts this pain kept growing inside of her urging her out the door and to go as quickly as possible. She needed to see for herself that everything was okay.

"I have to go."

"Keiko you're being-"

"Please, don't tell May I went. I don't want her going," Keiko hadn't seen the young woman since this morning when Ariel and Trunks had a rather large fight.

Ariel had been planning on going to the Cell Games, despite Trunks having mentioned in passing that he did not want her to be there. Even Keiko knew that Trunks didn't want Ariel to go, for reasons she wasn't sure of until she heard their fight. Ariel had been preparing to go the Cell Games when Trunks stopped her at the door, telling her that she wasn't going. 'I'm not going to let you go,' Trunks had stated simply as he blocked her path.

'Move!'Ariel had tried to force herself past him, even going so far as to punch him in the chest in the hopes of getting out the door, but Trunks wouldn't move. Keiko and Bulma had been in the living room, and although they tried to ignore it they couldn't help but watch. 'Trunks, please, move,' Ariel was obviously frustrated, but when Trunks refused to move the frustration left and a sadness overtook her.

'Please, don't do this. I can't let you go alone, please' she was begging him, as if hoping her tears would change his mind. The look on her face was of fear, the fear of not being able to accompany Trunks- the fear of not being there to protect him. His arms wrapped around her, as she forced any tears to cease- her body going stiff as she allowed him to hold her. He whispered something in her ear, and with one short kiss he left, leaving her standing there in front of the door her hands balled up into fists.

Neither Keiko nor Bulma had known what to say, and even if they did they wouldn't have had the chance. Without another word Ariel was going up the stairs and into the room she had inhabited, and she hadn't come down since. If she found out Keiko was going then she would insist on coming along, and Keiko didn't want Ariel to be in that kind of danger.

_Hm, I think I finally understand why Goku always wanted me to stay away from battles_. Keiko sighed, knowing that she shouldn't go for so many reasons but that she had to. "Don't tell May," she reiterated as she began moving towards the front door.

"Keiko, you can't go. Think of your baby." This made Keiko stop, her hand grasping onto the doorknob, "It's not just your life anymore, by going you're putting your baby's life at risk too."

"She would want me to go," Keiko thought of Ariel, upstairs with an aching heart that may be very similar to hers. If that girl upstairs was anything like Keiko then she would urge her to go, in fact she may have pushed her out the door.

As soon as the door shut behind her Keiko's feet were off the ground. The wind rushed against her face, causing it to burn as she pushed herself to move at high speeds. Her mind raced with thoughts of what she would see when she arrived, and that same nauseous feeling overcame her. She was forced to land on the ground where she once again threw up, her nerves causing her stomach to contract and ache. The feeling mixed with the intense speed she was forcing herself to keep made it difficult for her to focus her ki. Her body would suddenly fall only for Keiko to push herself to maintain the energy needed to keep going. She refused to slow down; she refused to stop- she wouldn't be able to rest until she knew Goku was okay.

Her cheeks were red from wind burn as the battlefield came into sight. Her whole body shook from exhaustion as sweat was wicked away by the rush of air against her skin. Eyes scanned the surroundings, but it was too soon to make out what was happening down below. Thoughts raced, wondering if she should stay at a distance and hope to not get noticed or if she should land and fight with her friends. She began picking out places where she could watch from and stay hidden, places where she would at least be able to keep part of her promise to Goku by not getting hurt. Her body began moving towards an empty space of land, trembling and eager to land in order to rest when her eyes focused on the battlefield. It wasn't what she saw that moved her there, but instead what she didn't see.

* * *

><p>"May, do you want to get something to eat? I'm sure you're hungry."<p>

Bulma's feet padded down the hallway, a cup of warm tea in her hand that she was ready to offer to the teenage girl. She was sure that the girl must have had a very anxiety filled day, and seeing how she hadn't seen her most of the day Bulma could only assume that the girl hadn't had enough to eat.

"I brought tea, and we can go out to eat if you want. Or I can ask the cooks to make something," she had stopped outside the closed door, leaning in hoping to hear May moving towards the door- but it was silent. "May?"

With two knocks Bulma began pushing the door open with the side of her body, her eyes looking for where the girl was. Her body froze as soon as she found her. There May was, sitting on the floor, rays of sunlight pouring through the open blinds. Her shoulders were slouched forward, her hat off and her hair a mess. She held her head in her hands as her knees were pulled in, and her body shook from the tears that overtook her.

"May?" Bulma placed the tea down on the bedside table as she moved towards the girl, sitting down on the floor and placing a hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry," her words were hard to make out, due to the fact that while sobbing she could barely breath, let alone talk.

"Sweetie," Bulma let out a light laugh, "I'm sure you're overreacting. Everything is fine, don't be like this."

"No," the girl pulled away as Bulma tried to wipe her tears, "It's not fine. He's gone!"

"What are you talking about?"

The only sound was May's sobs as the two women stared at each other. Then it dawned on Bulma what May was talking about. "Trunks? No, he's fine. Plus you've been here all day you would have no clue if anything had happened."

"I know," May mumbled as she leaned her back up against the wall, "It hurts so bad, I just know," her hand clutched at her heart as she closed her eyes willing the pain to stop.

She didn't need to be there to know that Trunks had died; she could feel it as soon as it happened. It felt like something snapped, and then everything went numb. The knowledge of his death was instant, and no matter how much she tried to convince herself otherwise she simply knew. All she would need was the confirmation from the battlefield to further prove that her heart had indeed broken that day.

Bulma sat there, unwilling to believe what the girl was saying but knowing that there was a chance she was right. All Bulma wanted was little Trunks right now, she wanted to hold him and know that he was here, but what good would that do May? And what good would that do her? It didn't matter what timeline he was from, Trunks was her son and as Bulma leaned against the wall she knew that what May said was true.

* * *

><p>She thought she would feel numb, she thought everything would just go black, but she was wrong. It hurt. It hurt like hell and she didn't know if she could take it much longer. Her feet moved without her effort, leading her away from the group of friends and off towards the battlefield. Krillin called her name, hoping she would come back and be with them. Hoping she would let them comfort her because they too knew her pain, they too had lost a friend that day- and one had lost a father. Keiko couldn't bring herself to look at Gohan, too afraid that seeing his pain would bring her to the point of no return. She didn't want to be around anyone, she wanted to be alone to suffer this unbearable pain. No one came after her; no one tried to stop her as she walked past the battlefield and stopped a good distance away from her friends.<p>

"How could you leave?" her voice was soft as she didn't even bother to wipe the tears away. "Did you know this would happen? Was this your plan?" she was beginning to feel anger, anger at being alone- anger that she wasn't with him.

"Damn it Goku why did you leave?" her shoulders slumped forward, her hands covering her face as she allowed the sobs to overtake her, "There was so much I had to tell you."

"_I'm sorry_."

Her head snapped up, eyes searching her surroundings, but he wasn't there.

"_I'm so sorry Keiko, but I had no choice. I've brought so much trouble to Earth, I can't keep doing this. I'm not coming back, and for that I'm sorry but I'm doing it to keep you safe. And…"_

She could feel him, his ki, his energy, his light. Keiko tensed up as she felt him envelop her, and soon she could see him. A spirit with no body, and although Keiko feared that this wasn't real she knew it was. It was him, his voice, his spirit and Keiko found herself sobbing even more.

"_And I'm doing it to protect our daughter."_

"You," Keiko stared up at him, the tears burning her face, "You know?"

"_Ha, yeah I kinda figured it out. I found a pregnancy test in your bathroom, plus you'd been mumbling about babies in your sleep."_

"Oh," Keiko wiped the tears with the back of her hand, allowing herself to feel bashful to the fact she hadn't hidden it very well- and that she had been talking in her sleep.

"_But I think I always knew, and I want you to know that I'm happy."_

"Really?"

"_Yes, I'm so happy. I wish I could be there for you, to figure everything out but I'll never be far away you know. I love you too much, and I trust you to raise her. You're going to be a great mom."_

Her knees hit the sand as she placed her head on the ground, "Don't go! Please Goku, please don't leave."

"_Don't cry, please don't cry. I love you so much and that's why I'm doing this. I don't want to put you or our daughter in danger, I will keep you safe and if that means not being there in the flesh then that is what I will do.'_

"I don't know if I can live without you," she hurt, the pain was so unbearable and her sobs so heavy it felt as if her lungs were collapsing inside of her body, "It hurts so much. I can't live without you."

"_You'll never be without me. Remember that, okay? We'll always be with each other in our hearts, forever."_

"I love you Goku, I've loved you my whole life," her words had become incoherent as she was overtaken with emotion. Her fist pounded into the sand, her head dug into the dirt and she couldn't feel his ki anymore. He was gone, and this time for good.

"Keiko!" she heard Gohan's voice, followed by the voices of others who had seen her fall down and were concerned, but she couldn't do anything but stay on the ground and sob.

They tried to help her to her feet, but she couldn't stand on her own. She didn't want to stand on her own, she didn't want to live without him- she didn't know if she could do it. She didn't know if the pain would ever be bearable. Her heart felt torn in half, and the realization that she would never see Goku again was too much and as she lost consciousness she noticed that even when she was blacked out the pain didn't go away.


	42. Truth

**CHAPTER 42: Truth**

* * *

><p>"Keiko?" The door was pushed open, letting a sliver of light to enter the dark home, "I tried calling, and ringing the doorbell but you didn't answer. Bulma gave me a spare key, she said I should just come in."<p>

It was dark except for where light peaked through cracked curtains and blinds. As Grayson stepped into the house his eyes squinted, hoping to find the woman who was said to be home. "Keiko?" He was beginning to think she wasn't there, but before he could turn around and leave he heard her.

"Oh, hi Grayson."

He turned his head towards the small voice and immediately felt a pain in his heart. There she was, standing in her hallway with a red blanket draped over her shoulders. She wore blue pajama pants and a black t-shirt that seemed much too big for her. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and there were bags under her eyes. Eyes that were red and puffy from continual crying, eyes that seemed dim and dead, eyes that made Grayson stop for a moment to decide if this truly was Keiko.

"Sorry, I didn't hear the doorbell," her feet shuffled as she moved past him, shutting the door and continuing to the couch, "I've been meaning to call you, I've just been busy," she hit the couch as if it had been too much of an effort to stand.

"Keiko," he couldn't even move as he stared at the girl, her back to him as she rested on the couch, "Uh, it's okay. I, uh, I heard about Goku." His name caused her shoulders to tense, and Grayson wondered if he shouldn't have even brought it up.

"That's no excuse for me to have not talked to you, you're going through something much bigger than this, and I…and I," her shoulders began shaking as Grayson heard her voice crack, "I can't even stop crying long enough to call you, or anyone for that matter. I'm so pathetic."

"You're not pathetic," Grayson went and opened some blinds, fully letting the light into the living room, "I know you're hurting, and you have every right to mourn."

"He wouldn't want me to," Keiko mumbled as she wiped tears away, "He would be so mad at me if he saw me sitting here crying like this. If he knew that I shut everything out, if he saw how him leaving affected me. It would make him sad, and I don't want to do that. But I can't help it," she let out a long breath as she turned to look at Grayson, "It hurts so bad."

It happened again, the uncontrollable tears. The pain that radiated from her body to the point where she was forced to lie down on the couch, the effort of staying upright being too much for her. She felt his arms wrap around her, but this only made her cry harder. It reminded her of Goku, his warm loving arms that held her tightly against his chest. It reminded her of a life without him, a life that she wasn't sure if she could handle.

"It's going to be okay," he tried to calm her down as his hand rubbed her back, but it wasn't doing any good.

"No it's not."

"Keiko," he placed a hand on her face, "Yes it is."

"I can't do this without Goku," she sat up, pushing herself off of the couch and beginning to pace around the room, her hands instinctively going to her stomach.

"What? Live? Keiko don't be ridiculous. You have so many people that care about you and will help you get through this. I know it hurts now, but it will get better."

"You don't get it," she stopped and stared at Grayson as she bit her bottom lip, not sure if she even wanted to tell him. She noticed his eyes flicker down to her stomach, which she had been holding, and then their gazes met once more, "I'm sorry."

"Hey, why you apologizing?" he leaned back on the couch, rubbing a hand through his hair, "You should be happy, I mean I'm sure it's what you want."

"It is," she said it without her voice wavering, and it was the loudest he had heard her speak so far, "It is what I want and I am happy, I- I don't know why I apologized I guess I said I'm sorry because I feel like I let you down. Like by me being pregnant from a married man it means I'm, I dunno….not the person you thought I was."

"Keiko, don't get me wrong- I am surprised to hear this, but I'm not judging you."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not. I've never fully understood it, but I know you love Goku. I know you love him more than anything in the world and that you aren't the type of person to hurt anyone. Whatever you think you are now- a home wrecker, a bad person- just know that you're not. And no one will think you are."

"I never thought I would have to go through this alone," she whispered, her hands holding onto her stomach, "I know he wanted to be here, he wanted to be with us. He loved us," her eyes began welling up again as she stared at her stomach, "And he isn't here because he loved us, so we're just going to have to be strong without him."

The door literally flew open and before Keiko could realize what was happening there was a blue haired woman running around her house forcing all the blinds open. "Thank god you got her out of that room Grayson. She's been locked in her for weeks; she even missed Shenron and saying goodbye to Trunks and May! Gosh it's dusty, I'm going to send a maid over."

"Shenron? May and Trunks? Like Bulma's baby Trunks?" Grayson asked as he watched Bulma make her way through the house.

"Don't worry about it," Bulma answered as she opened the last curtain, "Now for you," she moved towards Keiko, placing her hands on her shoulders, "I let you have your days and days of crying, but I can't let you hole yourself up forever. I can't watch my best friend be like this, so what do you say- let's go out. Goku would want you to- and you know it. He'd want you to live your life."

Keiko stayed silent for a moment as she wiped the remainder of her tears away. _Goku would want you to_. She knew exactly what he would want her to do. He would want her to smile, and laugh, and finally take ahold of her life. He would want her to make up her mind and stick to it, to never look back, or regret anything. He would want her to be happy. _I don't know if I can do that last one yet_, she thought, the pain still radiating through her body. Keiko knew that the pain of living without Goku may never go away, and that he would constantly be on her mind. _I miss you so much I don't know what to do with myself_.

"Okay," Keiko whispered, "There's someone I want to go see and something I think I need to do." _But I can't stop living._

* * *

><p>Keiko knew that she looked a mess as she went out with Bulma and Grayson for lunch. Her eyes were red and it was obvious that she hadn't slept much over the past few weeks. She felt uncomfortable being around others, and it took all she had to keep a positive attitude and not allow herself to cry again. She wanted to start moving forward, and in order to do so there was something she needed to do.<p>

The Son household was quiet as she parked her car in front of it. She wondered if it was a good decision to have come alone, having turned Bulma down when she offered to come along. Bulma was afraid Keiko would lose it again, and perhaps being in Goku's house would be too much for her. Keiko knew that could be a possibility, but she also knew that she wasn't going to crumble right now. She needed to be strong, and she would be damned if she let herself lose it now.

"Keiko!"

Chi-Chi had just opened the door to see who it was when Gohan rushed past her and wrapped his arms around Keiko. She would tell he was trying hard not to cry, and she was sure he could tell that she looked like hell. It was obvious that they were both in pain, but they were no reunited and the happiness of seeing the young boy brought a smile to Keiko's face.

"I'm so sorry I haven't been around a lot, I only thought of myself when I should have been thinking about you," her arms wrapped around the boy, noticing how he smelled similar to Goku.

"It's okay, I'm just happy you're here now. Do you want to stay for dinner? We could play cards and spar until then!"

"I'm sorry Gohan," Keiko placed a hand on his head, "I actually came to talk to your mom."

"My mom?" Gohan had the same look of confusion as Chi-Chi, considering he had never seen the two really ever talk.

"Yeah, but know what? I would love if you came over tomorrow. I can come get you and we can spend the whole day together!"

"That sounds awesome! Can I go Mom?"

"We'll see Gohan," Chi-Chi said, which meant that it would most likely be a 'no', but Gohan knew Keiko would still show up and eventually he would go.

"It'll be fun, but why don't you go upstairs so I can talk to your mom."

"Okay, make sure not to leave without saying 'goodbye' to me!" Gohan was smiling from ear to ear as he went back inside and headed to his room.

"I haven't seen him smile like that in a while," Chi-Chi noted with a frown on her face, as if it disgusted her to see Keiko have that kind of effect on her child, "Well you wanted to talk to me? I can't imagine what this will be about."

"Yeah," Keiko gulped, feeling her hands becoming clammy from nerves, "It's kind of important."

"Doubt it."

"I promise I won't take much of your time, I will make it quick. I just need you to hear me out."

Chi-Chi thought for a moment before moving aside, "Fine," she grunted, allowing Keiko to go inside.

The house reminded her of Goku, and at first Keiko was afraid she would begin crying. The smell, the items, everything in that house was Goku. A smile came to her face as she saw pictures up on the wall of her with Goku and their friends. Her, Krillin, and Goku- all children smiling at the camera, memories that were put in a part of the house that was meant to hide them, but Keiko found the photos right away.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Chi-Chi was impatient as she sat down in a chair, looking up at Keiko who had been staring at the photos.

"Yes, but I need to start by saying this."

"Go ahead."

"I don't want what I say here today to affect Gohan. I love him more than you will ever know, I think of him like a son," this made Chi-Chi's face scrunch up in disgust, "And I know he cares for me too, and you know it as well. I won't stop seeing him, no matter what, and you need to know that I never want to hurt him. You can be mad at me, heck you can hate me for all I care but I refuse to let this affect Gohan anymore than it has to."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Keiko let out a sigh as she rested her hands on the back of the couch, her head hanging down as she wondered what to say, "I love Goku," she looked up to see that Chi-Chi didn't understand, "I'm in love with Goku."

The anger on the woman's face let Keiko know that she understood now, "I always knew you were no good. I could see you eyeing him, like some desperate prostitute!"

"He was in love with me too," she whispered it, wondering if Chi-Chi would hear it over her rampage.

"You're lying."

"I never wanted to hurt you, neither of us did. We tried to ignore it for so long, but we just couldn't. We were in love-"

"Shut up! You liar!"

"We loved each other since we were children, and we never planned this, and I'm sorry for so many things, we are both sorry for so many things, but we aren't sorry for this because we can't be. I didn't plan on telling you this alone, I never even planned on telling you but you deserve to know. I'm not going to hide anymore; I'm going to be honest with you. "

"I said shut up!"

"I'm pregnant."

Everything stopped, as Keiko felt the hand slap across her face. "Stop it," the tears flowed from Chi-Chi's eyes as her hands trembled, "My husband just died and then you come in with your lies."

"I'm not-" another slap that made Keiko shut up.

"You have to be. I can't take it if you're telling the truth," Chi-Chi met Keiko's gaze before a look of shock overtook her, "You're not lying," she whispered as she began backing away, "You're-you're not lying," she crumbled back onto the chair, seemed too stunned to move.

"I want Gohan to know he is going to have a sibling," Keiko started as she rubbed her stomach subconsciously, "I don't know how we are going to explain it, but-"

"We?" Chi-Chi glared up at her, "It's your problem, _you're_ going to tell him. I want nothing to do with this. I want nothing to do with you; I want nothing to do with Goku."

"I never wanted to tear your family apart."

"Well congratulations," Chi-Chi hissed as she stood up, "You just did." Her shoulder brushed past Keiko's as she left the house, slamming the front door in the process.

Keiko stood there, speechless and gasping for air. _Don't cry_, she ordered herself as she ran her fingers through her hair. She was shaking, and an immense sense of guilt washed over her. She had to force herself to move and with each step closer to the boy's room she began feeling sick. Her knock was soft, and Gohan knew something was wrong when he looked at Keiko.

"Hey," he began as Keiko walked into his room and sat on his bed, "What's wrong?"

"Come here Gohan," she motioned for him, and once he sat down next to him she pulled him into her chest, holding him tightly, "I have something to tell you, and I'm afraid of what you'll think of me afterwards."

"Keiko? You're scaring me? What's wrong?"

"You know your Dad loves you right? He loves you more than anything," she released him as she looked the boy in the eyes.

"Yeah."

"And you know that I love you more than anything right? That I would never want to hurt you."

"Yeah of course."

"Well," she bit her bottom lip as a tear slid down her face, "I'm afraid I may have hurt you. I don't know how to explain it, but you know your father and I met when we were very young correct?"

"Dad told me the story. Keiko, why are you crying?"

"He was one of my first best friends you know? Your Dad was my everything, and ever since the day we met we were friends. At one point I even wanted to marry your Dad."

"Wait, really?" he seemed excited, as if he was hearing some funny story from a grown up's past.

"Yeah, and maybe we would have, but even after your Dad married your Mom I still wanted to be with him. I loved him Gohan, a lot."

"Even when he was married?"

"Yes, and I kept it a secret for so long, until I found something out."

"What?"

"That he loved me too," a small smile came to Keiko's face as she watched Gohan's reaction.

"My Dad loves you? Like more than just a friend?"

"Gohan," Keiko took ahold of the boy's hands, "I want you to have your family. I want you to be happy; I want that more than anything in the world. But I also don't want to lie to you. Yes Gohan, your father and I are in love, and we have been for so long that it just seemed right. We didn't plan for this to happen, but it did and your father and I are very happy and I know he would want to be here to tell you that we're having a baby. You're going to have a sibling, Gohan."

His face was unreadable, and Keiko knew that this was way too much for the boy. She felt him pull his hands away, and she was ready to hear the worst. She was ready to know that she had hurt him and she was ready to spend the rest of her life trying to make it up to him.

"I know my Dad loves you," he said softly, "And I love you too," his arms wrapped around Keiko as she let out a laugh, "I don't really get what's going on here, but if I'm going to have a sibling- then okay."

"Then…okay," Keiko repeated as she laughed again and hugged Gohan.

"Is that why my Mom was yelling?" he asked as they separated.

"Yeah, I told her too. I expected her to not be happy. I know that what your Dad and I did was wrong Gohan, and it's okay for you to be mad."

"I want to be," he said slowly, "For my Mom, but you're like my second Mom, Keiko. Plus I know my Dad wouldn't want me being mad at you because he loved you."

"I love you so much Gohan," Keiko smiled as she ruffled his hair.

"Love you too, so do you think I can still come over tomorrow?"

"I know your Mom won't want you seeing me, so why don't we give it a few days, but this weekend- whether your Mom likes it or not- we're going to spend a whole day together. Okay?"

"Okay!"

The night air felt nice against Keiko's skin as she exited the Son household. She didn't see Chi-Chi, and she knew next time she did it wouldn't be very pleasant. But she would live with it. For the first time in a long while Keiko felt like she could breath. She stood outside for a while and relished the feeling of relief that had washed over her.

_I did it_ _Goku. I did it and Gohan still loves me, which I'm sure you heard. Chi-Chi is mad, but I knew she would be, and I feel bad for her. I feel so guilty, but I also feel so much better now that they know. I still have to tell everyone else, but I think that can wait a bit, and when the time comes I will tell them. Then I will be able to tell our daughter. I will tell her all about you. I know she is going to love you Goku. I miss you, but I feel like you're here with me. Like you're holding me and telling me everything is going to be okay. _

As her eyes were closed a breeze rushed past her, sending her hair flying, and she swore that in the breeze she heard his voice. _I'm proud of you Keiko, and I love you_.

_I love you too Goku, and I always will_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hope everyone liked this chapter, and got some sort of satisfaction from Chi-Chi finally finding out about everything. Make sure to rate and review, and get ready for the final chapter!


	43. Finally

**CHAPTER 43: Finally**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Goku,<em>

_I think I'm going crazy, literally. Ariel found me pacing this morning, and after watching me for a while decided to point it out to me. I hadn't even noticed, who knows how long I had been there- just walking back and forth. Ariel asked me if I was thinking about you, she can tell when you're on my mind. I told her 'yes', and then she went outside to play with Trunks. Those two are inseparable, mainly because Ariel doesn't understand when Trunks says 'go away'. She knows he doesn't really mean it, plus Ariel isn't very confrontational. I think the only reason she trains so much is so she doesn't get left behind by Trunks. They like sparring, and a lot of the time Trunks wins but this just pushes Ariel more. Plus it is just one more thing they have in common, and it means they get to spend more time together, which Ariel likes and although Trunks would never admit it- he likes that too._

_I took Ariel to visit Grayson's grave yesterday, we hadn't gone in a while and when I heard that you would be coming back for the Tournament I knew that I had to go talk to him about it. I miss him, and so does Ariel. It's been a rough two years without him, and Ariel took it pretty hard. She's experienced more death in her short life than I thought she would. It was hard for her accept that her Daddy had died before she was born, and then when Grayson died she took it really hard. Did I tell you the story about when we got back from the funeral and that night I found Trunks and Ariel asleep on the floor in her room? I guess he had snuck in to comfort her and they both just fell asleep. Don't worry, their still kids and it's still innocent but I can't help thinking that they will grow up to love each other. I think of future Trunks and Ariel and how happy they were, but don't worry I'm not pushing anything (unlike Bulma). Anyway, when we got back from the grave Ariel started wanting to hear more stories about you. You wouldn't believe how much she looks up to you, she loves you so much Goku._

_When she found out you were coming back for the Tournament she immediately went and told Trunks. He's the only person she's told though, because she doesn't want Ms. Chi-Chi (that's what she calls her) to hear her talking about you. Ariel's smart enough to know that Chi-Chi doesn't really like her, but I don't think Ariel cares. She just ignores it when she's over and visiting with Gohan- who I have to say you may not recognize! He is all grown up; gosh it's crazy how big he's gotten! And he is the best older brother, and he comes over every Sunday night for dinner. Uncle Krillin and Auntie Android 18 come over a lot too and they bring little Marron (who is absolutely adorable). Even Piccolo stops by! Ariel adores Uncle Piccolo (she calls him that, even though he asks her not to). It's so funny watching those two together considering how Ariel really doesn't understand that Piccolo likes solidarity. She will follow him anywhere and just talk and talk and talk. Everyone loves her Goku, everyone was so accepting of her and I couldn't be happier._

_It's kind of funny you know- we met at the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament and now that is the place we will be reunited. I never thought this day would come, and now that it's here I don't know what to do but write to you about it! I've been writing you letters for seven years, there's so many letters that I don't know if you're going to be able to read all of them, but I'm going to give them to you. I wrote these so you could know what was happening in my life and Ariel's and now you will get to read them. Now I will get to see you again, and I'm so excited Goku. I'm so excited that I couldn't even sleep last night. _

_Well Bulma's supposed to be over soon to help me get ready. Even though I am perfectly capable of getting ready myself….some things never change I suppose. So I should go, but I love you Goku and I can't wait to see you later. I can't wait for you to meet your daughter- you're going to love her- I just know it._

_Love,_

_Keiko_

Her hands closed the dark blue journal and placed it onto the kitchen table next to four other journals, one red, one green, and two purple. All of which had been filled with letters to Goku. She stayed sitting on the wooden seat, her hands resting on the table with her nails clicking into the wood. Keiko was nervous, and she felt ridiculous for feeling so jittery. She was a grown woman, acting like some emotional teenager. After sitting there, tapping her nails, Keiko got up and began moving the journals into a yellow bag which she placed at her front door. She would give the journals to Goku sometime during the Tournament- she wasn't sure when considering he would be fighting- but she wanted him to at least see them and read some. Basically his daughter's whole life had been documented in those, and he deserved to know what they had been up to.

There was only an hour before they had to leave for the Tournament, and Keiko decided she would take a shower. She hoped to be out before Bulma arrived, but she wasn't so lucky. The woman had let herself in and opened the bathroom door with no thought. "What!? You're still in the shower! Hurry up, you have to get ready!" she scolded Keiko before slamming the door.

_Ugh_, Keiko hurried up the rest of her shower, stepping out to see that her knees were slightly shaking. She tried to calm herself down, but it was no use- she was nervous. Her hand wiped away the steam from the mirror and Keiko noticed what seven years had done. She was thirty four now, and although the differences from when she was twenty seven weren't drastic they were obvious to Keiko. She had allowed her hair to grow out and it now hit at her ribcage. It was all one length, with no bangs even though she parted it to the right. When she smiled she noticed little wrinkles on the side of her mouth, and her skin didn't seem so vibrate anymore. She had become a bit more fleshy after having Ariel, but she was still slender and had a light tan from days spent outside playing with her daughter. Banging on the door snapped Keiko out of her thoughts, and she groaned as she exited the bathroom in her towel- not ready for dealing with Bulma trying to dress her up.

"No," Keiko said immediately as she saw Bulma holding up a floor length red summer dress, "Way too fancy."

"C'mon! You'd look fabulous in it!"

"I don't want to look like I'm trying too hard."

"Ugh, fine," Bulma went back into Keiko's closet, giving Keiko the privacy to slip into a bra and underwear.

"Is Ariel with your parents?"

"She's with Trunks and Vegeta. What? Don't give me that face!"

Keiko had always worried when Ariel spent time with Vegeta, mainly because she didn't want her to hurt herself if she was training with him and Trunks. Vegeta trained Trunks at ridiculous levels, and Ariel's stubbornness meant she would try to keep up. "I'm not giving you a face, now find me some clothes."

Changing the subject back to fashion did the trick, and soon Bulma had laid out an array of outfits on the bed. "They are all too…not me. In fact, some of these aren't even mine," Keiko eyed Bulma, knowing the woman must have brought over some of her own clothes to try to get Keiko to wear.

"You're way too picky," Bulma trudged back into the closet before Keiko heard a gasp.

"What is it?"

"This….you're wearing this," Bulma came out holding a dress that Keiko hadn't seen in years. In fact she had packed it away in a box of clothes she didn't wear anymore, so she wasn't sure how Bulma dug through all that to find it.

It was a white sundress, with thick straps and a pale green sash that tied around the waist. It was what she wore the day of the preliminaries the year Goku got engaged, it was what Bulma had picked out for her to wear in order to impress Goku. Back before Bulma even know Keiko liked him, back before he got married, back before they fell in love, back before Ariel, back before everything.

"Last time I wore that dress I was 16, there is no way it will fit me now."

"Just put it on."

"Ugh, fine," Keiko grabbed the dress and slid it up her body, waiting for the moment where it wouldn't fit. It took a bit of effort to zip it, and then to tie the sash, but once she did she knew Bulma wouldn't let her change out of it.

"I knew it would fit!"

"It feels a little tight," Keiko noted how it hugged her waist more, "I dunno," she whispered as she looked down at the dress.

"You look amazing, just look," Bulma led her to the full body mirror and Keiko couldn't help but laugh.

She could see it; she could see her sixteen year old self. Keiko never dreamed her life would turn out the way it did, but she didn't regret a moment of it. "Yeah," she tucked her hair behind her ears, "I'll wear it. But I'm leaving my hair like this," she said, knowing Bulma would want to fuss with it, "But you can do my makeup."

"All right!"

"But not too much, I don't want to look crazy or anything," Keiko laughed as Bulma instructed her to sit down on the floor while she grabbed the makeup. As they sat there, across from each other, laughing and talking about old times Keiko felt different. Like this time when she saw Goku there, the day wouldn't end with her crying from sadness. This time, she wasn't going to let him get away.

* * *

><p>It was warm on Papaya Island, and Keiko wished her parents could have come, but her Dad wasn't in any condition to be travelling, and her Mom didn't want to go without him. It had been years since Keiko had been back there, and in fact she had never brought Ariel there. The seven year old girl was amazed as she looked at all the festivities going on for the Tournament.<p>

"Ah! Trunks, look!" Ariel stuck her arm out, pointing, "A photo booth! C'mon let's go take a picture!" She grabbed eight year old Trunk's arm, trying to pull him forward but he wasn't having it.

"Psh, no way," he pulled out of her grasp, "Photo booths are dumb. Plus, why would I want to take a picture with you?"

"You don't want to take a picture with me?" Ariel cocked her head to the side, not getting the hint that Trunks had no intention of going with her, "But I have money, my Mom gave me some."

"It's not the money you dummy; I just don't wanna take a picture with you."

"Hey! Don't call me a dummy!" Ariel grabbed onto Trunks hand, not noticing how uncomfortable it made the boy, "Now c'mon!"

"No!" he tried to get out his hand away, but he couldn't. He was so focused on getting his hand out that he didn't notice that Ariel had turned around and was now standing right in front of him, "Jeez! Don't stand so close! You really don't know about personal space huh!?" he was flustered as he took a step back, his hand still in hers.

"Please," Ariel said it softly as she stared at Trunks, "Please Trunks, I promise I won't bug you anymore today if we just take a picture."

"Of course you're still going to bug me," Trunks huffed and noticed how Ariel seemed ready to just give up and find something else to do, "But fine, let's just get this over with," he held onto her hand and began pulling her towards the photo booth, hearing her laughter as she skipped to catch up with him.

"Young love," Bulma sighed as her and Keiko had watched the scene unfold from their seats at a table. The two of them had gotten smoothies and given Trunks and Ariel money to go play, but that didn't mean Keiko was going to let her daughter completely out of her sight.

"Don't start with that," Keiko sighed, watching Trunks help Ariel into the photo booth, "But they are cute together. As in cute little best friends."

"They are best friends huh," Bulma smiled as she looked over at Keiko.

"Hey! There you guys are!" Bulma and Keiko turned behind them to see Krillin, with Marron on his back and Android 18 by his side. "We've been looking for you! Where are the kids?"

"In the photo booth," Bulma explained as Keiko got up and went to hold Marron, giving both Krillin and Android 18 a hug.

"Well you should get em moving, Goku should be here any minute," Krillin stated as he noticed Keiko's shoulders tense, "Ha don't worry about it," he clapped her on the back, "It's gonna be fine and you know it. Nice dress by the way."

"Oh," Keiko looked down at the white dress, "Thanks. I guess I should get Ariel," she handed Marron back to Android 18.

"I'll get them," Bulma said, leaving to go get the two young ones.

"Is she nervous?"

Keiko knew Krillin was referring to Ariel, who had really waited her whole life to meet her Dad, "I don't think so, I don't even know if she has the nervous bone in her body," Keiko laughed, "She's a lot like Goku in that way."

"She isn't a worry wart like you?" Krillin joked as he nudged Keiko.

"Ha! No, thank goodness."

"Mom! Look at these pictures," Ariel stuck the photo strip up in the air, waiting for Keiko to take it.

"These are lovely," Keiko smiled as she saw the pictures, only one of them with Ariel and Trunks smiling- the rest of them were silly faces, "You look very handsome Trunks," she complimented and noticed the boy turn his head and stick his nose up in the air, "Gosh I miss the days were you were a baby and I could just hold you."

"I don't, Mom's told me stories. Apparently you were very clingy," Trunks stated, his head still to the side and nose in the air.

"Were? I still am," Keiko swooped Ariel up in her arms and managed to grab Trunks before he ran away. She held them both in close to her as she knelt down to their level.

"Okay okay stop it," Trunks tried to get away, trying to stay serious but after seeing Ariel laugh he couldn't help but join in.

"Love you," she kissed Trunks on the forehead before letting him go, "And I love love love love you," she kissed Ariel on the cheek and then stood up.

"So we ready?" Krillin asked.

"Ready for what?" Ariel looked up at everyone as she took her Mom's hand.

"To meet your Dad."

* * *

><p>Keiko stood there, along with everyone else that was there to see Goku. Gohan had already given her a hug, picking <em>her<em> up now seeing how he was no longer a little kid. Despite the wicked glare Chi-Chi was giving at the time, Gohan still picked Ariel up affectionately calling her 'sis'. Keiko said 'hello' to Chi-Chi, but the woman didn't even respond. They hadn't really talked over the past seven years, except for when Keiko would have to argue her way into her allowing Gohan to spend time with her. Once Gohan grew up though he began making his own decisions, and he blatantly told his mom that he loved Ariel and Keiko and that they too were his family and he was going to see them no matter what. This only made Chi-Chi hate Keiko more.

Keiko didn't blame her though; she couldn't image what the woman had gone through after learning of her and Goku's relationship. Gohan had told her that Chi-Chi didn't want to be with Goku anymore, and had in fact boxed up all of his stuff and basically tried to forget he ever existed. He also told Keiko that Chi-Chi spent a lot of nights crying after Keiko first told her the news, but that now she didn't cry about it anymore.

"I'm going to get something to eat," Chi-Chi told Gohan as she began walking away from everyone.

"You're not gonna stay and see Dad?" Gohan asked, Ariel still in his arms.

"Nope, I don't want to. I'm going to find Videl and the two of us are going to take a seat and wait for the Tournament."

"Mom," Gohan's voice made Chi-Chi stop, but she didn't turn around, "C'mon don't be like this. It's Dad!"

"Yes Gohan, it's your Dad so you stay and see him. I on the other hand have no reason to stay," Chi-Chi continued walking away.

"I'm sorry Gohan."

"It's fine Ariel; it's not your fault."

"It kind of is," the young girl said, "I mean your Mom doesn't like my Mom because of me."

"That's not true," Keiko interjected, "Chi-Chi doesn't like me because of me, and it has nothing to do with you."

"But it's because she wanted Dad and you got him, right Mom?"

Keiko hadn't told Ariel the whole story, knowing that she was too young and that in fact she didn't need to know everything. Keiko didn't tell Ariel that Goku was still married when she became pregnant, and that in fact Keiko and Goku had an affair. As far as Ariel knew Goku wasn't married when she was conceived, and he wasn't married now. It was far too complicated to explain that while Goku was technically still married, he was dead so it didn't really matter and even if he wasn't Chi-Chi wouldn't want to be with him anymore. She tried to make things as simple as possible for Ariel, and so did Gohan.

"Don't feel bad buddy," Gohan poked Keiko in the forehead, "In fact you should be excited. You're gonna get to meet Dad today."

"Is he really as awesome as you say he is?" Ariel asked as Gohan put her down. Gohan had regaled Ariel with stories of Goku ever since she was in diapers.

"Of course he is!"

"Hey guys, look!" everyone had been chatting amongst themselves when Krillin quieted everyone down. He was pointing straight ahead where, if Keiko squinted she could see someone walking towards them, "Someone's coming."

"Is it Goku?" Yamcha asked as he squinted his eyes, "Looks like whoever it is is with someone."

"Well? Is it him?" Bulma took a step forward, joining everyone but Vegeta and Piccolo in trying to figure it out.

"It's him," Keiko whispered as she felt this immense joy flow through her, and for the first time in seven years the pain left her heart, "It's him," she said again as she began pushing through everyone.

Keiko stopped in front of everyone, standing there frozen, waiting until she could see his face. And then, she saw it. "Goku," she whispered and wasn't able to contain her tears, "Goku!" she took off running, her hair catching in the wind and dancing around her.

"Haha Keiko," he caught her as she jumped up into his arms, holding him tightly. He spun her around, her legs off the ground as she sobbed into his shoulder. "It's okay," he placed her down, but didn't let go of her, "It's okay now, you don't have to cry," he kissed the top of her head as he felt her hands holding onto him as if at any moment he would disappear.

"I've missed you so much," she said into his chest, "I've missed you so much, and now you're here. You're here," she wanted to stop crying but she couldn't, she was just too happy. He was here, right in her arms and even if it was just for a day she wasn't about to let this moment slip away from her.

He was surprised as he felt himself being pulled down and his lips colliding with hers. They had spent so long hiding their relationship, and although he knew that she had told everyone it still stunned him when she passionately kissed him right in front of everyone. But he couldn't think about it for long, because here she was. Here was Keiko, right in front of him, and as she kissed him he couldn't be happier.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as they separated, "I'm sorry for leaving you."

"It's okay," Keiko kissed him again, not able to stop herself, "You're here now, and there is someone you should meet."

"Ariel," Goku looked past Keiko and his eyes immediately fell on the little girl. Her hair was jet black and hit at her shoulders. She had bangs that cut across her forehead right above her hazel eyes. Trunks stood right next to her, standing a little bit in front as if he was protecting her from him.

"Gohan," Goku noticed his son, who was no longer a little boy and in fact seemed all grown up, "Hey Gohan!" he grinned as Gohan came running up and attacked his father in a hug.

"Dad! I've missed you," Gohan had tears in his eyes as he held onto his Dad, both of them laughing as they parted.

"You've sure grown up," Goku commented.

"Yeah, I know. And hey," Gohan turned around, "Ariel come here."

The little girl didn't hesitate as she walked forward, standing in between her older brother and Mom as she stared up at Goku. "Dad?" she asked and then something clicked, as if Ariel knew that without a doubt this was her father, the man she had heard so much about, and that she loved him, "Dad!" she jumped into his arms, laughing and giggling as he held onto her.

"Yup!" Goku grinned as he held onto Ariel, "I'm your Dad, I hope you Mom has told you about me."

"Yeah, she has," Ariel grinned, "So has Gohan."

"Well that's good!"

"Hey Trunks!" Ariel called and slowly Trunks moved towards them, "This is my Dad."

"No need to state the obvious," Trunks grumbled.

"Isn't he awesome?"

"Meh, I guess."

"You don't need to be jealous Trunks," Bulma said as she placed her hand on Trunk's head.

"What!? I'm not jealous!"

"Yeah Trunks, your still my best friend, and," Ariel got out of her father's arms and went up to Trunks, invading his personal space, "No matter how strong my Dad is I still think you're the strongest ever," she whispered.

"Whatever," Trunks mumbled as his face turned red, "Just go talk to your Dad."

"Okay!" Ariel went back and immediately Goku picked her up as everyone hugged him and told him how much they missed him.

It was overwhelming, as Keiko stood in the middle of the crowd that had enveloped Goku. Everyone was talking, yet to Keiko it was silent as her eyes were fixated on Goku holding Ariel. And then she could see it- she could see all of it. She could see how amazing their lives would be if Goku was here. How much love her daughter would be surrounded by, and how if Keiko could have him around she would give anything. She would sacrifice so much just to have Goku in her life, just to have him back from the dead. The strong hand pulled her out of her thoughts ad as she looked down she noticed Goku gripping onto her hand. He didn't say anything; in fact he didn't need to, because Keiko knew what he was trying to tell her. That it would be okay, that he was here now, and that's all that mattered.

The crowd soon dispersed everyone eager to go and have fun before the Tournament began. The small, elderly woman, who had accompanied Goku back to Earth, went on her way, reminding everyone that Goku had but one day and after that he would need to return to Other World. Keiko tried to ignore the woman, but it was difficult to accept that she would only have Goku for one day.

"Hey Ariel, you comin or not?" Trunks stood impatiently, his hands in his pockets as he tapped one foot.

"Huh?" the little girl asked as she stood in between her father and mother.

"You said we'd go get sodas, unless you're too busy with your Dad now."

"Oh! Yeah, no I'm not too busy. Uh," Ariel turned and looked up at Goku, "Can I go with Trunks?"

"Of course!" Goku grinned, feeling a sense of pride that his daughter would ask him for permission to do something even though he hadn't been around her whole life.

"Thanks Dad!" she hugged his leg before moving to her Mom. On instinct Keiko leaned down so Ariel could wrap her arms around her mother.

"Love you sweet pea," Keiko kissed the side of her daughter's head, holding her closely.

"Love you too," Ariel tightened her grip before releasing her mother.

"C'mon already!" Trunks was not having all the sappy 'see you laters', "If you don't hurry up I'm not gonna buy you a soda."

"But I have my own money to buy a soda," Ariel noticed Trunks get flustered, before realizing that Trunks was offering to pay for her, "Oh!" she beamed, "Haha sometimes you can be so nice Trunks! Okay I'm coming," Ariel ran off, grabbing Trunk's hand in the process and pulling him along.

"Let go!" Trunks ordered, "We don't have to run!"

"Okay!" Ariel let go and slowed down as her and Trunks fell into step together.

"Oh and Ms. Keiko!" Trunks turned to look at the woman, "You don't have to follow us all the time, it's not like we can't handle ourselves."

"Well look who thinks he is such a little man," Keiko placed her hands on her hips as she heard Goku laugh, "Hey," she sent Goku a glare, "It's not _that_ funny."

"I'm sorry," Goku slung an arm over Keiko's shoulders, "She's always been kinda a worry wart."

"Hey! Whose side are you on!?" Keiko watched as Trunks smiled, obviously beginning to earn some respect for Goku.

"Yeah she's always making sure Ariel doesn't get hurt, and I tell her that I'm a Saiyan which means I'm stronger than her and can protect Ariel better than she can."

"Well," Goku scratched the back of his head with his free hand, "I dunno about that."

"What do you mean! You're Saiyan too so you know how much stronger we are!"

"Yeah, but Keiko's a mom, and you don't know how strong moms are. Especially this one," Goku pulled Keiko closer to him, noticing a faint blush staining her face, "And I trust Keiko to protect Ariel, in fact I think she can protect her better than I can."

"You're just saying that," Trunks stuck his nose in the air, "Doesn't matter, all I'm sayin is to not always be following us."

"Fine," Keiko sighed, noticing Trunks look at her out of the corner of his eye, "I will trust you to take care of Ariel for a while."

"Good," Trunks started walking away, Ariel following suit, "Thanks," he muttered, but Keiko heard it and smiled.

"Well," Keiko turned to Goku, "What do you wanna do? We can go catch up with the others if you want."

"Hm," Goku thought for a moment before taking Keiko's hand in his, lacing their fingers together, "Nah I have a better idea."

Keiko wasn't sure where he was leading her, or if he even knew where he was going. And once they left the Tournament area, Keiko had no clue what was going on. She wanted to ask, but she figured he wouldn't tell her. It wasn't until Keiko could smell the salt water that she knew where they were going.

"The beach?" she asked as the expanse of water came into view.

"Yup!" Goku grinned that big silly grin of his as he lifted Keiko up into his arms.

"Goku! What are you doing!?" she laughed as he took her shoes off and placed them in the sand.

"Well I wanted to be alone with you for a while, and look," he placed her down, the sand tickling her bare feet, "We're alone," their eyes searched the beach, and sure enough- no one was around.

"So uh," Keiko stood there, watching Goku move closer to the water, "Why did you want to be alone?"

"Because I missed you, now c'mon," he stuck his hand out, waiting for her to take it and sure enough she did.

They walked along the beach, hand in hand, enjoying the solidarity that they had been granted. "I like your dress by the way."

"Bulma picked it out."

"It reminds me of when we were kids," Goku laughed, "You wore that to one of the Tournaments right?"

"You remember?"

"Of course," Goku grinned, "You looked so pretty in it then that of course I remember. You look even more beautiful in it now."

"Stop it," Keiko punched Goku in the shoulder, a blush forming on her face.

"Haha why are you blushing!? I mean c'mon you don't have to be nervous around me, I'm your boyfriend after all."

"_Boyfriend_?" she stopped walking, wondering why he chose to use that term.

"Well yeah," he scratched the back of his head, "I mean that's what it's called when two people are in a relationship- boyfriend and girlfriend. It does sound kinda childish though, but don't worry I won't make you wait forever. Eventually I can be your husband cause husband and wife just sounds better now that we're older."

Husband and wife. _Husband and wife_. Keiko was stunned, she felt like all the blood was rushing to her head and if she wasn't careful she would fall over. _Uh-oh, spoke too soon_. Her knees gave out, but before face met sand Goku caught her.

"Sorry!" Keiko tried to stand up and move away from Goku, but his grip was too tight and he wasn't about to let her back away.

"What's wrong?" he looked down at her, their faces so close together that she felt his breath move across her nose.

"You just….surprised me," she noticed his confusion, and like always she would have to spell it out for him, "I mean you said husband and wife. Like you'd want to get married. Like you know….you were asking me to marry you."

"Hm, well yeah. I guess I am, but I think I did it wrong, hold on," he let her go, making sure she was stable before he got down on one knee, "I don't have a ring, but I can get you one and-"

"Sweet Kami," Keiko felt her heard pounding furiously as Goku held onto her left hand.

"I love you Keiko, I love you more than anything. I know I'm late. I should have done this years ago and been there with you all along, but better late than never right? I only have a day here on Earth, and I'm not going to let you get away again. I want to be with you, even if it's only in spirit, even if I can't be there physically I want to be your husband. And I want you to be my wife. So, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Keiko felt the tears streaming down her face as she clutched onto his hand.

"Keiko," Goku stood up and wiped the tears off of her face, "Why are you crying? Did I do it wrong? Is it what I said?"

"No," Keiko shook her head as a smile graced her face, "I'm crying because I'm happy. I'm so happy," she laughed and pulled Goku into her, kissing him.

"But how are we gonna get married when you're in Other World?" she asked, keeping their faces close and noses touching.

"Hm, guess I didn't think of that, but we'll make it work," Goku smiled.

"Yeah, we always do."

"And who knows, maybe one day I can come back."

"Maybe, but you're here now. And for now I'm not letting you go," Keiko pulled him in again, their lips meeting. He was trying to say something to her, but Keiko didn't really want to talk. She used all the force she had to push him over, making him land on his back and she was on top of him, and both of them began laughing.

"Guess what?" Keiko said as she kissed his nose while lying on top of him.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"And you're not late," she said, referring to what he told her sooner, "I wouldn't change a moment of our lives together. This is how it was meant to happen, and I'm so happy."

"Me too," he kissed her once, "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I feel like the chapter title describes this chapter pretty well, because it really is like- FINALLY! Keiko and Goku get a happy ending :) There will be an epilogue, which will complete the story. I can't say how thankful I am, well maybe I can but I will try to do that in the epilogue. But really- I am so thankful for all of you. For an inside look on the final chapters of Unspoken, banners, and information on future stories check out my tumblr (the link can be found on my profile). Make sure to review and let me know what you thought, and thanks again :)


	44. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure what this feeling was, but maybe it's what people call 'nervousness'. It felt like her stomach was tightening and her knees felt shaky, as if she would just fall over at any minute- but then again that could just be the high heels. She wasn't used to wearing heels, or a dress for that matter. Especially one that was so tight, it showed curves she didn't even realize she had. The thought of him seeing her in this outfit made that nervousness feeling rise up again. It was so unlike her, she was never nervous for anything- but this was different. This was a big deal. This was a date with her best friend.<p>

"Ugh!" Ariel threw her arms up as she marched out into the living room, hating this feeling in her stomach.

"Don't you look nice. I'm not sure if your Dad is gonna like it though- it's a bit provocative."

"Provocative? I didn't mean it to be," Ariel looked at her Mom, wondering if Trunks would think the same thing when he saw her.

"You look good," Keiko said as she sat down on the couch, patting the place next to her.

"Where's Dad?" Ariel asked, sitting down next to her Mom who began fussing with her straight, chest length hair.

"He went out to get groceries."

"_You_ let him go get groceries? By himself?"

"Haha I know I know, but I'm sure it'll be fine. So you excited?"

"Yeah," Ariel leaned back, "But I also feel….something else. It's weird, it's like there's something fluttering around in my stomach."

"Those are your nerves," Keiko poked her sixteen year old daughter's stomach, "I knew you had some, I just didn't know it took a date from Trunks to bring em out."

Ariel sighed, running a finger through her hair before resting her hands in her lap. Trunks would be here soon, considering it took all of two minutes to get from his house to hers. They were neighbors after all, and best friends. Ariel had never once been nervous about seeing Trunks, heck she hadn't been nervous about most things, but now she couldn't deny the butterflies. She had always just seen Trunks as her bestest friend, the strongest person in the world, and someone she could tell anything too. She could spend every single day with him and never get tired of him being around, but she never thought that would mean a date. _Maybe I should have seen it coming_, she scrunched up her face and began remembering instances where perhaps she could have guessed their relationship would begin changing into something more.

_It was hot outside, so hot that instead of playing out there they decided to play inside. One was nine, the other ten and as they sat on the floor in Trunk's room they had gotten into a one sided argument over a simple game of Truth or Dare. They had been playing for a while, when Ariel made the simple comment that she would take any dare because she wasn't afraid._

"_So if I dared you to jump off the roof you would!?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Are you stupid or something? You could hurt yourself or even die if you did that!"_

"_Oh….well but you wouldn't dare me to do something that would hurt me."_

"_Okay, so what if I dared you to clean my room."_

"_I'd do it, cause it's a dare. You'd take any dare too though right?" Ariel's head cocked to the side, not sure why this was so irritating to Trunks._

"_No way! Not if I don't wanna do it. I'm not gonna do something just cause a stupid game tells me too."_

"_Okay."_

"_Okay!" Trunks was frustrated, because Ariel was not getting it, "That's all you gotta say? You don't agree with me!?"_

"_Well I do, but I still would take any dare."_

"_Any dare?_

"_Yup."_

"_Fine then. I dare you to kiss me!" Trunk's face turned red as soon as the words left his mouth, but he knew he had nothing to worry about. Ariel wasn't that dumb to kiss him, just because he dared you too, there was no way she would- and just like that his breath hitched in his throat as he felt her lips touch his._

_It was soft, and when she came near him he realized how good she smelled. She didn't stay there long though; because once their lips touched she backed away one hand raised to her lips. "That was weird," she mumbled._

"_Well yeah," Trunks tried to regain his composure, "Of course it would be. No wonder you thought it was so bad."_

"_No, I didn't mean bad weird. I meant like…good weird. Maybe not even weird…maybe just good. Do I make any sense?"_

_Yes she did, Trunks understood exactly what she was saying, but he was too stubborn and embarrassed to get into a conversation about it, "No, I don't, now c'mon," he stood up, giving her his hand to help her up, which she accepted, "Let's go get something to eat."_

"_Okay!" she kept ahold of his hand, something she always did, and as they walked down the hall it was like nothing happened._

"Hm," Ariel let out a deep breath, one hand resting on her lips, remembering the feeling of her lips on his. The sound of someone knocking on the door made her jump and both her and Keiko simply stared at the door, "Who is it?"

"Probably Trunks."

"He never knocks though, he normally just comes in."

"Well, tonight is different I guess. So are you gonna get it or not?"

"Oh, yeah," Ariel stood up, tugging at her black dress. Her heels clicked on the floor as she moved towards the front door, opening it up to see Trunks.

"Why'd you knock? You always just come in."

"Really? The first thing you're gonna do is ask me why I knocked?" he moved past her, stepping into the light so Ariel could get a good look at him. He looked handsome, in a nice suit, but as she stared at him she realized he didn't really look like himself. And she didn't really look like herself either.

"Well just cause you don't normally knock," Ariel tried to explain as she leaned back against the open door, feeling the air from outside move across her body.

"How handsome does my godson look?" Keiko sat up straight, getting ready to get up and give him a hug.

"Ha, thanks Keiko.

"So where you two going on your date?"

"Date!? Who said it was a date!?"

"Ariel did."

Trunks turned to look at Ariel, not sure why she had to be blunt about stuff, "What? You asked me if I wanted to go to dinner. I said 'I always go over for dinner'. You said 'a fancy dinner'. I said 'like a date'. And you said 'yeah, sure, whatever'."

"You remember all that?"

"Well yeah, I remember most of our conversations," she noticed how Trunks looked away, as if having enough of this little talk, "I won't call it a date if you don't want me too."

"No it's fine," he mumbled and Ariel smiled to herself.

"Well Mom we're gonna go! Tell Dad I'll be back later."

"Be safe you too."

"We will," Ariel assured before instinctively grabbing Trunks' hand and pulling him out of the house and shutting the door simultaneously.

Keiko stayed seated on the couch, leaning back as she brought her legs up onto the couch. Ariel had gone out numerous times before, whether it be out with just Trunks or over to the Briefs, but this time was different. This time her little girl was going out on a date. The date was with Trunks though, which made her feel better and she couldn't help but smile. She remembered those days, and Keiko could only hope that her daughter would find her happy ending sooner than Keiko did.

She stayed sitting there until she heard the door click and get pushed open. Her eyes just saw bags of groceries; so many bags that Keiko feared all that food wouldn't fit in the fridge. But Goku had the tendency to do this when he went out for groceries- buy way more than they needed. Keiko thought that after eight years of living together he would learn to cut back, but he didn't and it just made Keiko love him more.

"Did Ariel leave already?" Goku asked as he placed all the groceries down on the counter.

"Yup," Keiko got up and shut the front door, "So looks like we are alone for the evening."

"What's that mean?" Goku momentarily left the groceries to go and give his wife a kiss, noticing how cute she looked. She was wearing black leggings and a light blue loose t-shirt. Her black hair hit her shoulders and little wrinkles sat around her eyes. When she smiled more wrinkles showed up, and two weeks ago she found a single grey hair and immediately pulled it out. She was forty two years old now, and still the most beautiful thing Goku had ever seen.

"Hm, I dunno," Keiko went past her husband and began trying to stuff all the food into the refrigerator, "We could play cards."

"Yeah! That sounds fun!"

"Haha I knew you'd say that."

"Well it's what we always do."

"And since we play it so much you'd think Ariel would be better at it."

"Yeah…she does always lose," it became silent as the two parents thought of their daughter, "She's growing up so fast."

"Tell me about it," Keiko looked up to see a wall full of pictures.

There, framed were pictures documenting her whole life. Pictures of her, Krillin, and Goku as kids. Pictures of her and Bulma, her and baby Trunks, pictures of her pregnant with Ariel. All these pictures surrounding one, one picture. It was of her and Goku kissing at their wedding, and stuck in one corner of the frame was the photo strip from the Tournament and on the other corner was Goku's matching strip.

"But I'm happy," she sighed as she went back to putting food in cabinets and the refrigerator.

"Me too," he whispered as he went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, startling her because she didn't notice him there. He kissed the back of her neck, causing her to tense up even more.

"I love you," she turned her head to meet his lips, and there they stayed until Goku pulled away- a confused look on his face.

"Trunks better not kiss Ariel. I mean she is way too young for that."

"That's what you're thinking about?" Keiko laughed, "And if he did what would you do?"

Silence. "Well…uhhh…I dunno. Man this father thing is hard," Goku laughed as he scratched the back of his head, "I mean I never had to worry about this stuff with Gohan. I always figured he could take care of himself if need be, but with Ariel it's different."

"She's a tough one though, you just feel this way cause she's your little girl."

"Yeah, I still remember when she would climb up in my lap for story time. Now she's so big, all grown up basically."

"Time sure does fly," Keiko mused as she remembered those days when Ariel was just a little girl. Back when it was just the two of them, mother and daughter and then Goku came back.

It was a surprise, considering he was only supposed to be back for one day, but when Buu showed up things got complicated. Keiko never really knew the whole story, considering Goku begged her to just stay at home and not worry about it. She did stay at home, but she also worried. In the end the news came that Goku could stay, that he wasn't dead anymore. Keiko got so happy she fainted. Luckily Goku caught her before she hit the ground, but Ariel went through a whole thirty seconds of thinking her mom had died. Trunks told Ariel to not be stupid and that Keiko had just fainted, which did soothe Ariel's panic.

Once Keiko came too she was prepared to go back to living life the way it was before Goku died. It wasn't until Goku asked if he could live with her that she realized that now things would be different. Goku wasn't going anywhere anymore, and in fact he was all hers. That night, as they lay in bed Keiko decided to commit that moment to memory. That was the first night where Goku wasn't lying in her bed; he was lying in _their_ bed. He would lie there every night from now on, and she would never have to be without him again. She could love him to the full extent; she could be happy and not have to hide her feelings.

They got married a few months later, a small ceremony with only their closest friends. Ariel was the flower girl, and she was beaming the whole day. Finally her Mom and Dad were together, and she would have both of them in her life. The whole thing felt surreal to Keiko, mainly because she never assumed that day would come. She would have been perfectly content living out her life with the knowledge that Goku loved her and that was it. She didn't expect anything from him, but he gave her more than she bargained for. He gave her a family, and a life full of love.

"Mmm," Keiko wrapped her arms around Goku, nuzzling her face into his chest.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he rubbed her back.

"Nothing, I just love you," she laughed as she kissed him once more.

"I love you too," he pulled her in tightly, feeling her body against his and knowing that he loved her more than life itself, and that he always had and always would.

* * *

><p>"That was really delicious, thanks again Trunks."<p>

"No problem."

The two teenagers had finished dinner ten minutes ago, and decided that they didn't want to go home yet. Without an idea of what to do the two began aimlessly walking down the street, the sound of Ariel's heels filling any sense of silence. They walked close, something they had always done.

"So," Ariel asked as she took Trunk's hand in hers.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Hold my hand," Trunks' gaze fell down to where their hands were intertwined. Hers looked so small and fragile in his, yet he liked the way her hand in his felt.

"Oh, I dunno," Ariel shrugged, "Want me to stop?"

"Nah it's okay," he averted his gaze, staring straight in front as he felt her squeeze his hand, "Did you have a good time?"

"I always have a good time with you. But I am curious as to why you asked me on a date."

"I didn't ask you on a date."

"Oh," her gaze dropped to the ground, and Trunks let out a groan as he squeezed her hand.

"Fine, I asked you on a date."

"Why?" she stared at him with a doe like gaze, unaware that what she was asking could make Trunks uncomfortable.

"Cause I felt like it."

She used her free hand to poke his shoulder, "Well _why_ did you feel like it?"

"Why do you have to know?"

"Cause, well," Ariel went silent as she bit her bottom lip, and the action in itself caused Trunks to stop walking.

"You nervous or something?"

"No!" she said defensively as she felt a heat rise to her face.

"You're blushing."

"You and I both know I don't blush."

"Well you are," he laughed, "What's up? Why you like this?"

"Let's play truth or dare!"

"Excuse me!?" Trunks was shocked as Ariel changed the subject and began pulling him along.

"Yeah! C'mon it'll be fun!"

"Wait, but where are we going?"

"Our spot," she laughed as she tugged him along.

"There is no way we are walking there, it'll take too long," Trunks rushed forward and picked Ariel up, much to her surprise.

Ariel thought of protesting, wanting to tell Trunks that she could fly by herself. _He already knows that though_, she thought as the night air gave her goose bumps on her bare arms. She wasn't sure why Trunks decided to carry her, maybe it was because he thought she couldn't keep up. That thought bugged Ariel, considering she was half Saiyan as well and had never let Trunks get too far ahead of her. Yeah she admitted he was stronger, and always would be, but that didn't mean she would just stop training. Her eyes looked up at Trunks' face, words were eager to get out of her mouth but she knew he didn't want to hear it. Instead she focused how it felt as he held her, his strong arms holding her up and if she leaned against his chest she would be able to hear his heartbeat. _This is nice_, she admitted to herself, allowing herself to move closer to him and wish he would slow down that way she could stay like that longer. They landed a while later, to Ariel's discontent that she would have to move, but at seeing their 'spot' she was cheered up.

It had been their 'spot' since they were kids, and they never told anyone else where it was. It was right outside of the city in a place with tall leafy trees and spanning meadows. Sometime ago this spot hadn't been so secluded, and in fact had been a park or playground of some sort. It wasn't there anymore though, and all that remained was two benches and a tire swing near a lake. When they were kids they would swim in the lake and go fishing, and Trunks would push Ariel on the tire swing. They would pack lunches and spend all afternoon there, and when asked where they were they would answer 'nowhere' and leave it at that.

"Okay!" once Ariel was out of Trunks arms, and adjusted her dress; she moved towards the lake, "Get ready!" she slid her shoes off, the heels having been irritating her all night. She fell a few inches in stature as she turned around to face Trunks.

"You act like we're gonna spar or something," Trunks huffed as he loosened his tie, "You cold?"

"Oh uh," Ariel took a moment to feel the air around her.

"Just…here," Trunks took off his suit jacket and gave it to her as he stopped directly in front of her.

"Thanks," she smiled, sliding the jacket on and noticing how much it smelt like Trunks, "So you ready to play truth or dare?"

"Sure."

"Okay! So Trunks….truth or dare?"

"Truth," Trunks sighed, his hands in his pockets as he wondered how long she was gonna want to do this.

"Do you like me?"

"What?" he took a step back, trying to maintain calm as he looked at Ariel who looked as if she had just asked what the weather was.

"Did you not hear me?"

"No I did, but I mean you already know, we're uh friends," he looked away, not ready to get into this conversation.

"Best friends. Yeah, but that's not entirely what I meant, I meant-"

"Hey," Trunks cut her off, his cheeks feeling hot, "I answered the question. So now you- truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"You're no fun," he sighed as he thought of something to ask her, but it was difficult seeing how he already knew basically everything about the girl, "Oh," he smirked, "Why were you so nervous earlier?"

"When?"

"When you were blushing."

"Oh," Ariel brought her hands together and clasped them in front of her, "Well you see I was nervous because I was just wondering why you had asked me out to dinner."

"Well why would that make you nervous?"

"Hey! I answered the question," she smirked, using the same excuse Trunks did, "So now your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Ugh, dare."

"Kiss me."

Trunks blinked a few times, wondering if he had misheard Ariel, "Huh?"

"You heard me."

"But why…uhhh….why do you want me to uhh…kiss you?"

"If I pick truth next time then you can ask me that," she smiled, "You don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought it was a good dare. And you once dared me to kiss you, remember?"

_Yeah, but we were kids. And you actually did it_. Trunks thought as he stared at Ariel, trying to decide if he should go through with it. _Ugh why does she have to be so damn cute_, he mentally scolded himself. He wanted to kiss her; oh did he want to kiss her. In fact he had wanted to kiss her a thousand times before, but he was afraid of what she would say. He didn't want to scare her, and he didn't want to ruin their friendship. But now he had the opportunity, _But what if she doesn't want me to, what if it's just a dare?_

"Hm," he noticed Ariel bite her lip, something she didn't do unless something was on her mind, "You don't have to, I can think of a new dare. I mean I don't want to-"

He could feel her tense up when his lips met hers and for an instant he thought he had done something wrong. He was ready to get away from her and apologize, but then he felt her arms wrap around his neck. The way she pulled him in made him jump in surprise, because Ariel had never been a very aggressive person. One kiss turned into two, which turned into three, and kept going until Trunks lost count. When they did separate Trunks expected Ariel to say something- anything.

"Okay! So now it's my turn and I pick dare."

But not that. "Really?" Trunks began feeling agitated, "You kiss me like that and then just decide to continue on with the game?"

"Technically you kissed me."

"Really?" Trunks raised an eyebrow as Ariel let out a laugh.

"Sorry, I just don't really know what to say," her voice became soft as she played with her hands, "I just I think I really like you. Well I don't think, I actually know but it'd be too weird cause I don't think you feel that way about me. And gosh I don't know why but my stomach feels weird."

Silence. Trunks had no idea what to say because he was almost positive he was dreaming. Here he was, listening to his best friend say that she liked him as more than just a friend. She was admitting to him what he had wanted to hear since they were little kids. He had loved her for so long, his whole life in fact and now he knew that there was a chance for them.

"Yeah, well ya know. I like you too," Trunks turned his head, looking away from Ariel but he was able to hear her reaction when she let out a gasp. He then felt the reaction as she attacked him in a hug, her arms wrapping around his waist.

"Haha really?"

"Yeah, it's not like I'd lie to you. Now get off me, you're holdin me too tight."

"For how long have you liked me? Like as more than just a friend?"

"Why do we have to talk about this?"

"Please?" she gave him that doe eyed look of hers which he could never say 'no' too.

"Years."

"Years?"

"Yeah like since we were kids."

"So um," Ariel bit her bottom lip again, "Does this mean I can be your girlfriend?"

"Do you wanna be?"

"Yeah, I really really do."

"Then, sure," he was trying to be nonchalant about it, but in fact he couldn't contain his smile. Especially when she hugged him again, and without any warning kissed him.

"You just gonna be doing that randomly now?" he asked as they parted, his arms still around her waist as hers were around his neck.

"If you don't want me to I won't."

"I didn't say that."

"Ha you're funny Trunks. You could just be honest with me and say you like it when I kiss you."

"Whatever," he blushed, and she noticed and began giggling before kissing him again.

They stayed standing there, holding each other at their 'spot'. Ariel allowed her head to rest on Trunks' chest. She had always assumed that if this happened it would be weird, but in reality it wasn't weird at all. It felt right, and in fact she wished this had happened sooner. She had always loved Trunks; she just had put it in the back of her mind for so long because she assumed it would never happen. They were best friends, and Ariel wasn't willing to sacrifice that for a crush. It wasn't until Trunks asked her on a date that all those feelings resurfaced, and the hope that they would be more was overwhelming.

She felt him kiss the top of her head, and the action made her stomach flutter. She had no clue what those feelings were, because she had never been one to fall prey to blushing or nervousness. But now she felt the blood rushing to her face and the knots in her stomach. Trunks made her feel different, and she couldn't help but admit that she liked it.

"Hey Trunks," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," she said it into his chest, but he still heard it and held her tighter.

"Yeah, I love you too."

* * *

><p>As soon as the door clicked open Goku was shaking Keiko awake. "Ariel's home," he whispered and as Keiko groggily rolled over onto her back she listened for the signs that her daughter was back.<p>

"It's late," she muttered, looking at the clock to see it was after midnight. She had never given Ariel a curfew, but it was a relief to know that her daughter was finally home, "Have you been waiting up all night?" she turned to face her husband, who let out a yawn.

"No," he lay on his side, looking at his wife, "I got up a little while ago to get some water, and before I fell back asleep I heard the door open."

"Oh," Keiko sat up and leaned over Goku to get the cup of water. She brought it to her lips, taking a quick sip before setting it back on the night stand.

"Do you think she had fun?" Keiko asked, staying up on her elbow and looking down on Goku.

"I'm sure she did."

"I hope so, first dates are hard."

"What was our first date?" Goku yawned once more, beginning to wake up due to Keiko's wanting to converse with him.

"Hm, good question. I don't know if we ever _technically_ had a first date."

"I think it was when I was eighteen, remember?"

"When you came to the tournament right?"

"Yeah," Goku let out a laugh as a thought ran through his mind, "I remember thinking how beautiful you were. I hadn't seen you in years, and when I did see you I was surprised. You still are the most beautiful thing I've seen."

"Mm," Keiko snuggled into Goku's chest, his arm wrapping around her, "I remember being so nervous around you. I was afraid you'd figure out that something was up, that I liked you."

"I wish I had figured it out then."

"Hey," Keiko placed her chin on Goku's chest, looking up at his face, "We're together now, and that's all that matters."

"Yeah," he smiled, and it gave Keiko butterflies.

"I love you Goku," she placed a kiss on his lips before settling back onto lying on his chest, "It's been a crazy ride," she muttered as a yawn escaped from her lips, "But it's been wonderful."

"Love you Keiko," his voice was soft as he began to drift off to sleep again. Both arms were wrapped around her, and Keiko knew that he wouldn't let go of her all night.

She could hear his breathing, soft and serene as he slept. He was warm and Keiko snuggled in closer, breathing in his scent and instantly feeling calm. As she laid there, her head on his chest she could remember every moment they spent together. Every look, every smile, every laugh- it was clear in her head. It was her whole life and Goku had always been a big part of it. He was her heartbreak, he was her one true love and the road they had travelled together had been one of hardship yet such great joy. And now, as she lay there with her head on his chest and his heartbeat in her ear she knew it was worth it. They had a beautiful daughter who was embarking on her journey to love and happiness. They had a home full of laughs and happiness, and they had friends who had been there for them since the beginning. And they had each other- and they both knew that they always would.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> And with that Unspoken is finished. Wow. I'm not sure exactly how I feel about it ending, but I know one thing for sure and that is that this story would not have been the same without all of you readers. Honestly, thank you. Thanks to each and every one of you. I never expected this story to get to where it did, and I have all of you to thank for it. I wish I could have personally thanked each of you, and if any of you wanna talk or ask me to read something or anything don't hesitate to message me. It's been a long ride, but now it's over and I am so very grateful.

Make sure to check out my tumblr for news on brand new stories I will be writing and all sorts of fun stuff. The link to my tumblr can be found on my profile.

Thank you all again, you guys have made writing this story so fun :)


End file.
